Untamed
by Sabaine
Summary: An OC in our reality is dropped into the world of Dragon Age, surrounded by the companions and Hawke, will she find love or more pain? Fluff, angst, a bit of humour and violence, ongoing. OC/Fenris.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok put very simple this is my OC taken from our world and dropped into the world of Dragon Age. Love, Angst and hopefully a bit of humour. What is she going to make of all the companions? **

Chapter 1 – Into the deep end.

Makatza had always wished she was somewhere else, living in a world of magic and fantasy. Currently she stood underneath a shallow doorway trying to keep out of the rain. Rain dripped off the broken shelter and down the crevice between her neck and her hair. She was cold, miserable and terrified. She had no idea where she was, what she was wearing and how she got there.

The last thing she remembered was home and the storm.

She jogged down the pavement, the rain stung her eyes and fell on her in fat, heavy drops. Useful seeing as it blended into her tears, she swiftly dodged past people, her footsteps thundering in her ears. She paused to catch her breath outside a shop window, looking at her reflection she assessed how pathetic she looked.

Her long dark hair had worked it's way loose from the tight braid she kept it in, her large eyes were the most startling and usually made people do a double take, she had different coloured irises, one a deep blue the other dark brown. It put people off. Needless to say she was teased when she was younger. She had pale skin dusted with freckles in the summer.

Shaking herself out of her reverie she tucked her sodden hood up and ran toward the place she called home.

She liked her life to an extent, like most people she would change something if she could and that thing would be to have her own family, or a close friend. She was quiet and reserved, unless provoked, then she would loose her temper, luckily she had developed a lot of patience.

She opened the gate to the house and fished for her keys, The sign hanging off the wall banged in the wind, the tattered paint read:

'Mari's Orphanage.'

She sighed at the deteriorating look of the paint. She made a promise to herself to get up a ladder and repair the damage, even though she was deathly afraid of heights. She stepped into the door and was immediately greeted by screaming and shouting. Rolling her eyes she settled into the usual routine.

…...

She was washing up when her mother walked in.

'Ah Makatza, sweetie, how was University?' The older woman was Mari, she had found a babe on the door at least twenty-one years ago and upon adopting and naming the child she decided to open a children's shelter. She never married and had spent her life caring for others.

'It was fine mama, the usual,' she wiped the bubbles off her arms and dried her fingers on a tea-towel. Mari was the only one who called her by her full name.

'When are you going to have your own life darling?'

She sighed, they had this conversation every night, Mari meant no malice what so ever, she simply wanted the best for her little girl.

'I have my own life mama, here with you,' she placed a light kiss on her cheek and picked up the ironing basket.

'Makatza Hargrave! Listen to me young lady, I want to wake up one morning and find that you've left with the wages that you are due, a light in your heart and a dream in your soul. You need a young man and a new life. Simply send me a letter now and then to let me know that you're safe.'

'Mama, I'm fine honestly, I have my Uni course, I have you, and I have this place.' She pulled the ironing board out the closet, after waiting for a couple of kids to run past she was able to set it up.

'It's not enough, don't become like me sweetheart, find someone to love. Before it's too late.'

'I will mama I promise.'

With that Mari nodded happily and wandered off to collect the children for bed.

…...

She was tidying up the boy's game room, the storm was hard and heavy outside and rattled the windows, Makatza hated rain, thunder and lightning always followed. She tucked away the console and picked up a few of the games, one was covered in people shooting each other, she tossed it into the box, she looked at the other, 'Dragon Age 2,' a very handsome looking man stood on the cover holding a staff, she looked at the back and saw a few other interesting things. Magic, dragons, the chance to fall in love. Out of the few games that the boys played this was one she wouldn't mind them playing. She would love to play it herself but she didn't have the time.

Still when she did have time she would have to have a few hours seeing what it was like.

'MAKATZA!' She heard her mother shout from down the stairs. She put the game away and walked down to the kitchen.

'What's the matter mama?'

'Ami hasn't come home, could you go look for her please? I'm getting worried,' concern etched her features.

'Of course mama, I shouldn't be long.' She strapped on her shoes, zipped up her hoodie and stepped into the rain, she knew where Ami would be, she'd be in the forest with a few of her friends, smoking or something.

The rain got heavier the closer she got to the outskirts of the town's forest. After about ten, fifteen minutes she found Ami, a fifteen year old, blonde, and foul-mouthed. But they had an agreement, Ami came home or went to a friend's without a fuss and Makatza didn't tell Mari what she was up to. After sending her to her friend's home, Makatza rang Mari and told her that Ami was staying at one of her girlfriend's house for the weekend, afterwards she began the trek home.

It had gotten dark quickly and Makatza got worried, she couldn't see where she was going. Panic filled her veins, she began to run tripping over roots and hitting branches. Thunder erupted from the sky above, she gave a squeal of fear and promptly crashed into a tree. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was a flash of lightening.

…...

She awoke on a hard cobbled path, drenched to the bone in strange clothing. People bustled past her trying to get out of the rain, she shakily got to her feet, looking for cover. She was in a thin dress, which had long sleeves and a corset bodice. She ran down an alley, noticing that her feet were bare; she ducked underneath someone's porch and wrapped her arms around herself.

The rain only held out for another twenty minutes or so, when she saw that it had stopped she wandered into the street trying to look for an indication of where she was. All that surrounded her were shabby buildings and people huddling on the streets corners, of which there were a lot of. The path twisted and turned more times than she could count.

She saw another young woman rushing toward her and she plucked up the courage to talk to her.

'Excuse me please help, where am I?'

The young girl gave her a strange look, Makatza noticed her eyes were large and slanted, she looked very ethereal.

'Messere you are in Kirkwall,' she said slowly.

'Kir-Kirkwall? I-I don't know, I uh, where's a phone?' She rubbed her arms, she was so confused.

'Phone? I don't know what that is.. I'm sorry. If you need to contact someone there's always people in the Hanged Man,' she pointed down a road, 'go down there and turn left.'

'Thank you, thank you so much,' the young woman nodded and continued to rush toward her own destination.

Makatza swore as she walked down the alley, there was sharp glass strewn over the cobbles. She stepped on a particularly large piece and promptly sliced her foot open. 'Ahh, shit,' she looked at her foot in the dark light, 'ah fuck,' she hissed between her teeth, 'god that hurts,' balancing on her good foot she wiped the glass from her skin. Someone bumped past her knocking her over. She fell noisily to the wet floor. The noise brought the person's attention to her.

'Oh whaddya have here? Alright darlin' how about's you an' me get to know each other eh?' He drawled, bending down to her level. Makatza began to panic, he hand scrambled for the piece of glass that had hurt her.

'What's the matter baby, you scared?' He laughed grabbing her wrist.

'Get off arsehole!' She shouted trying to wrench her hand free. She flicked her other hand out and cut him across the face. He pulled away and she crawled to her feet and tried to run down the alley toward the source of light.

'Hey bitch I ain't finished wit you yet,' he grabbed her by her by her wrist again.

Reduced to tears she began to cry, 'LET ME GO!' She wailed.

Suddenly the pressure released. The man was thrown backwards with force, blood splattered up her face and the front of her dress. He fell heavily to the ground, still. An arrow stuck out his neck and blade was lodged in his shoulder. She stared at the sight, seconds later she was sick.

'Oh poor thing look at her, Varric can we keep her?'

'Isabela, leave her alone,' a deeper voice replied.

Makatza wiped her mouth with the back of her mouth, groggily she looked at her rescuers, 'please,' she whispered, 'help me.'

Isabela's heart broke, 'aww baby, of course we will,' she draped Makatza's arm over her shoulder, and took most of her weight.

Varric shook his head at the corpse on the floor he yanked the dagger out of the body and followed the two women back into the bar.

**Well I hope you liked, I know it was a bit slow starting but it's gonna get better, please leave a review letting me know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the first chapter, here's another.**

Chapter 2 – Surprise!

The door opened and Makatza was greeted by the stench of stale ale and unwashed bodies. Her nose crinkled at the stench and she felt her already delicate stomach tense again. She glanced along at the woman who was leading her across the straw covered floor. She was beautiful no doubt about it, incredibly curvy and skin like melted chocolate. She smelt of salt and the sea. Makatza tried to relax as they began to climb some stairs.

She hoped they would have some disinfectant she would hate to think of what she would catch from this floor. The woman who was called Isabela led her to a room where she perched her on the edge of a large wooden chair.

'Stay here honey, I'll get you some water,' she sauntered back down the stairs and disappeared.

Makatza took the moment to survey her surroundings, there were no lights only torches, no TV, no phones, in fact she couldn't see anything that ran off electricity at all, maybe she was in an Amish town, maybe when she fell unconscious some Amish people picked her up and .. brought... her... here? She knew as she thought it that is was a rubbish theory. She'd ask Isabela when she returned.

Couple of seconds later Isabela returned with the small man, she held a tray which a mug and a couple of bowls sat. The small man walked over to her. He smiled gently.

'Now sweetheart tell me your name.'

'It's, it's Makatza,' she replied quietly.

'Makatza? Pretty, ok, well where do you live?' He handed her the mug off the tray.

She smiled a thanks, and sipped the liquid inside, coughing she smelt it.

'It's beer!'

'Best thing for shock, now where do you live?' He looked at Isabela who shrugged.

Tears swam in her eyes, 'I don't know, I live in a village called Seabrook, in England, but a woman told me I'm in Kirkwall? I don't know where Kirkwall is! I've never heard of it!'

'Calm down Katza, I admit I've never heard of a town called Seabrook, but we'll have an ask around, see what we can turn up. Ok?' Isabela squeezed her knee trying to comfort her. She took one of the bowls of the tray and pushed it into her hands, 'eat, you need rest, we've already called for a friend to come look at your foot.'

'You can stay here for a while, if you need me just call 'Varric' and I'll come running. Till then Riviani will be staying with you.' He nodded at the woman and left the room.

'Thank you Isabela,' she said quietly.

'Ssh, eat, Anders should be here soon.'

Isabela sat down to clean her knife while Makatza ate her stew, it was nice but the texture was worrying. About half an hour passed, her foot stung like the blazes but she sat quietly sipping her foul tasting beer and thinking. She needed to contact her mother, although she probably wouldn't be too worried, she always said that she knew Makatza would vanish one day, looking for a new life.

Varric entered the room talking to someone behind him, 'it's no good Blondie, I told you she doesn't know where she is, I don't know whether she hit her head, it's probable, she took a nasty fall, but it's her foot I'm worried about.'

He smiled, 'don't panic Petal, Blondie here is gonna help you,' the person he had been speaking to appeared from behind him, he was tall, well built, had a two day stubble that somehow Makatza found very attractive, a sharp nose and long hair tied back in a ponytail. Makatza felt her mouth go dry, he was attractive to say the least.

'Hello,' he said kindly, 'I'm here to help you.'

'O-Ok, yeah sure.' She coughed, suddenly nervous.

He knelt in front of her, Makatza felt shy and tried to tuck her feet underneath, pain shot through her foot and she uttered a curse.

'Well that was silly wasn't it. Please I am here to help,' he said softly. She looked at Isabela who nodded, swallowing her shyness she held out her injured foot. _Thank god I remembered to shave this morning, that would have been horribly embarrassing. _

He pressed the skin around her toes and she hissed in pain, 'I'm afraid it's quite deep, it'll scar but it should heal nicely.'

'Will it need stitches? How long till I can walk properly?' Makatza inquired.

Anders raised a brow at Isabela who giggled, 'well it won't be long, sweet pea.'

'Yes you'll just have to relax,' his hand light up in a pale green, Makatza practically screamed trying to climb up the chair.

'Woah, woah there, calm down I'm not gonna hurt you.'

'What, what the hell are you doing!' She was balancing on her good foot, holding onto the back on the chair. Isabela held her by the arm, Varric looked mildly amused, and Anders simply rolled his eyes.

'Honestly you'd think people would be grateful, but no their fear gets in the way.' Anders muttered.

'Scared of course I'm bloody scared you've just glowed!' Makatza yelled, teetering with her lack of balance. A ginger haired woman who was arguing with a couple of men walked in the door, Anders tried to grab her and pull her down. She threw her hand out and Varric's mug exploded.

Makatza screamed again, dangerously close to falling over, the red haired woman started talking, 'what in Andraste's name is going on here?!'

'He's glowing!' Makatza yelled.

'Oh Maker's breath, Anders! What did you do?' A dark haired man chipped in.

Makatza felt her heart jump, she recognised the man.

'No. No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening...' she moaned.

'Old girlfriend?' Varric muttered.

'This is unreal, I'm dreaming, I'm in a coma, this is all fake, this is all in my imagination...' she muttered shaking her head.

They all exchanged glances, the dark haired man said, 'unfortunately not, although I wouldn't mind.'

'What the hell is going on Hawke?' Another man with white hair and dark skin stepped past the woman blocking the doorway. Her heart fluttered, he was like the girl she met in the street. Ethereal, and stupidly handsome.

'Hold on everyone, she needs to calm down!' Anders waved his hands at the pandemonium. 'Listen I am here to help you, you need to stop panicking, and please don't explode anything else.' He spoke softly and quietly.

'Explode? I didn't explode anything!?'

The white haired man turned on the defensive, his hand drawing a large blade that she hadn't previously seen before.

'She's a mage?!' He hissed.

At the sight of his large weapon and the look on his face, Makatza's fear went into overload, she gave a small squeal, all the glass in the room shattered, and she collapsed, falling into Isabela's arms.

'Well done Elf,' Varric said brushing the glass out the way with his foot.

'She's a mage' Fenris repeated.

'Well actually to me it looked like that she didn't even know what mages are, she completely freaked when Anders tried to heal her.' Isabela placed her gently into the chair and brushed her long hair out of her face.

'So who is she?' Aveline asked leaning against the wall.

'Her name is Makatza, that's all we got out of her I'm afraid,' Varric replied.

'Well take her back where you found her,' Fenris muttered.

'She's a pretty one isn't she,' Hawke said.

'Got to admit Hawke she seemed to freak when she saw you,' Varric commented.

'I think it was Fenris actually,' he replied.

Isabela was still stroking her hair chipped in, 'it doesn't matter, Anders can you heal her foot while she's out, Fenris, Hawke if you're not going to be any help leave, otherwise we've got to figure out what we're going to do.'

'Who says we have to do anything,' Fenris shrugged.

'We helped you didn't we?' Hawke said sarcastically. 'Isabela's right we have to help her. Especially if she's a mage and she doesn't know it.'

'How can she not know it?' Anders rubbed his temple, he sighed and began healing Makatza's foot and various scrapes.

'Poor little Katza, she'll stay with us until everything's clear,' Isabela crooned.

'Well I guess we're stuck with another mage, that's four, oh goodie.' Fenris sheathed his blade and leant next to Aveline.

'Stow it Broody, you can't tell me that you don't want to know what's going on,' Varric said slyly.

Fenris didn't reply, simply shrugged.

'That's settled then,' Isabela clapped, 'we get to keep her!'

'This is all going to end in tears,' Fenris muttered.

**So let me know what you think, stuff gets really interesting in the next one stick with me people. It gets really good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave some reviews people. I like knowing what you all think.**

Chapter 3 – Answers please.

Makatza was aware that people were talking around her, she didn't want to open her eyes, if she found out she was still in Kirkwall and not in the forest she thought she might scream in frustration. She remembered reading something about Kirkwall on the back of the game case, but she never believed that she would be in the actual, bloody city!

They thought she was a mage as well! True she did feel something when all the glass exploded, a release of some sort but she was convinced it wasn't her. Ok say she was in Kirkwall, a fictitious world filled with dragons and magic, say she wasn't in a coma, and this place was _real_, what in hell was she going to do?

Would she have to follow the game's rules? In order to finish – to leave she would have to follow the ten year story line? Find love? Fight things? She was sure that having to find someone to fall in love with was optional, not that she wouldn't mind. But how could she be sure that this place was real?

She remembered watching a series about a man who fell into a coma woke up in the a different time, and a guy said where you feel pain; is where you feel alive or something. Well she felt pain all right that pain in her foot hurt so badly.

Which had disappeared. Gone. Completely.

In her surprise she sat up.

'Oh you're awake,' Isabela hopped off the table and wandered over.

'My foot it's fine,' she rubbed her hand over the skin, it was tender but healed, 'how can it be fine?'

'Anders healed it for you sweetie, that's what he was trying to do,' she giggled.

The white haired man walked around the table.

'Oh she's awake. Are you going to take her back to the Blooming Rose where you found her then?'

Makatza noticed that he had pointed ears, _oh he must be an elf..._

'As you've already met, this is Fenris. Ignore him he's just being an arse,' Isabela gave him the finger.

'What's the Blooming Rose?' She asked.

'It's a brothel sweetpea.'

_A brothel? So first he tries to kill me and then he calls me a whore. _

She stood up shakily and walked toward the elf called Fenris. She had a lot of patience but she couldn't stand people being rude, definitely not when she was being put through all this shit, it was not a good day.

He merely looked at her as she walked forward, he obviously didn't think she was much of a threat. Big mistake. Makatza couldn't fight, she never had to but like all woman she could still hit.

**-slap-**

Her hand connected with the side of his face in force, there wasn't any strength behind her blow but it shocked him enough to make him step back. He raised his hand to his cheek confusion on his features.

'How dare you!' She wrung out her hand, 'how fucking dare you! You barely know me, you threaten me and then to add insult to injury you call me a whore?! Well fuck you Fenris!' She breathed heavily.

Isabela's mouth was gaping open, she just stared.

'What? Are you ok Isabela?' Ignoring Fenris who simply scowled at her.

'I'm surprised you're still alive! If anyone else tried that they would have their heart ripped out.' She hugged Makatza tightly.

'Ripped out...?' She muttered _he would have ripped out my heart? Maybe that wasn't the cleverest thing to do_.

Isabela let her go, still holding her hand. Fenris stepped over to Makatza, and Isabela gave him a look.

'I should apologise, I do not like your kind but I shouldn't have judged you like that,' he didn't wait for her reply, he pushed past Isabela and left.

'Well that's a thing.' Isabela commented.

'What? And what did he mean about my kind?' She pretty much fell onto the nearest chair.

'He didn't kill you and you got an apology, I think he likes you. Also hate to break it to you Katza but you're a mage,' Isabela took out a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine from Varric's wine cupboard.

'And that's a bad thing?' She gladly took the glass Isabela that handed to her. Sipping the wine she felt herself relax a little.

'Well seeing as most mages are kept in Circles,' she registered Makatza's blank look, 'I 'spose it's like a prison, but it's not. Mages are taken there as soon as their powers develop, you're very dangerous, susceptible to being possessed by demon's and such.'

'Demons? Oh god,' Makatza drained her glass. 'Why doesn't Fenris like mages though?'

'Well those markings he has were made by mages, they cause him a lot of pain and allow him to make his hands phase through things, it apparently was necessary for him to be able to do it when he was a slave.'

'I thought they were just tattoos, they are very beautiful,' Makatza didn't mention her own tattoos which covered most of her shoulders, back, hips and thighs, and travelled down one arm, _he was a slave? Explains a bit I suppose._

'Yeah well I wouldn't bother telling him that, he hates them,' she muttered.

'Isabela? What's going to happen to me?' She said quietly, changing the subject.

'Well don't worry about being turned in, several of our group are mages, they'll teach you how to control your powers and who knows maybe you can come on some trips with us. If you want to that is.' She said reassuringly.

'I don't know how to fight,' Makatza poured another glass.

'Do you want to?' She grinned.

'Yeah I think I do.'

Isabela grinned, 'well you've been out all night, time for you to have a bath and get in some different clothing, then well go down and meet the gang.'

'The gang?' Makatza squeaked.

'Oh yeah,' Makatza decided she didn't like the look on Isabela's face, but she dutifully followed her to the bathing room.

… … … … … …

Dressed in her new clothing she followed Isabela down the stairs into the bar, she felt nervous, the clothing that she had been lent clung in all the wrong places, which were all the right places for men. She wore a pair of Isabela's boots, a pair of breeches underneath those boots, (she liked Isabela but there was no way she could have her arse hanging out all day.) One of her black corsets and a blouse underneath that, with long sleeves and a high back covered all of her tattoos.

Shyly she approached the table. Isabela had already wandered off to the bar leaving her to face the horde alone. She fiddled with her hair that Isabela insisted that she keep down, it hung to her waist and was annoying at times but she wasn't about to refuse Isabela anything.

All of them turned to look at her as she walked. _Oh god there's a lot more of them than I thought, they're just staring at me... _Makatza thought she was going to be sick.

She raised her hand a waved weakly, 'hi?'

One of the men, one she hadn't seen before stood up and pulled out a chair, he had gleaming armour and a bow strapped across her back. She sat down muttering a thanks. Fenris sat opposite her quietly watching his face blank.

Varric grinned. 'Good morning Katza, how are we?'

She coughed 'I'm fine thank you.'

'So introductions! Everyone this is Makatza, Makatza this is everyone,' he waved his hand at the people seated around the table. 'Everyone why don't you introduce yourselves?'

'Oh Varric, Makers breath you do make things hard.' Hawke said. 'Hello do you remember me? Well I'm Hawke, I'm like you' he winked and she felt herself blush, he smirked and continued, 'next to you is Sebastian, Chantry boy, very innocent.'

Sebastian nodded as he was mentioned, scowling at his description. He was the man who pulled out the chair, Makatza made a mental note to thank him.

'Next to him is Merrill, also like us,' Makatza heard Fenris snort quietly, but no-one else seem to pick up on it, she tuned back in to what Hawke was saying, 'an Elf, Dalish origin.'

Merrill bounced in her seat and waved. Makatza waved back smiling.

'Then we have Varric, Isabela, and me, the leaders of the group.'

Fenris snorted again louder this time, 'misfits more like.' he muttered. Makatza tried hard to stifle the giggle that escaped but he heard it. He blushed slightly the tips of his ears turning red. Clearly he didn't think anyone would hear.

If Hawke heard he didn't give any indication, and carried on, 'next to me is my dear brother Carver, he'll hate you for what you are but don't worry he's an arse.'

Carver threw a punch at his brother, 'You're the arse! Who says I'm not gonna like her!' He sat sulkily in his seat, 'whatever I'm getting another drink.'

'Deduction dear brother,' Hawke hadn't bothered to block the punch but Carver had only hit his arm anyway. 'That's Aveline, City Guard Captain, don't do anything illegal and you should get on just fine.'

Aveline smiled warmly.

'Then Anders, and Fenris, both of whom you've already met,' he sighed. Introductions made he sat back in his seat satisfied. Makatza's mind reeled with all the names but she was pretty sure she'll be able to remember them all. She hoped.

'So Katza, what do you do?' Sebastian struck up conversation. Everyone else turned back to what they were doing before she arrived. Isabela slid a glass of wine her way before talking to Hawke. She cradled the glass in her fingers before replying. Sebastian was very good looking, his ash blonde hair brushed back, bright blue eyes.

'Um what do you mean by do?' She felt stupid for asking, but her brain had gone on vacation as it always did when she was talking to attractive men.

'Are you a fighter? Tailor? Chef?' He supplied smiling.

Now she felt stupid, sipping her wine she replied, 'oh no none of those things, although I can cook, I suppose by trade I'm a performer.'

'A performer?' A raised brow, she realised how bad that sounded.

'Oh not like the Blooming Rose performer!' She said hastily, 'I'm a singer, dancer and specialize in contortion, I've been studying since I was about four.'

'Oh right,' he said laughing, 'sorry I didn't mean to imply anything, it's just a lot of the uh, young ladies do call themselves that.'

'Yeah I thought so...' she took a large gulp of her wine. She was aware that Fenris had been watching their conversation.

The rest of the morning was spent talking to everyone, she was passed down the table, literally passed down the table as if she was a bottle of wine. It started with Hawke who picked her up, ignoring her protests and squeals, declaring that she was as light as a petal, and handing her to Sebastian who handed her to Carver, who almost dropped her. Around the table she went until she clung on to Isabela for dear life.

'So what are you going to do Katza?' Merrill asked kindly.

'We're keeping her! I'm going to teach her to fight,' Isabela announced. 'Anders and Hawke are going to help her control her growing powers, you can help if you like Merrill.'

'I do not think that the blood mage should help the newly discovered mage, we do not need another one!' Fenris stated.

'Don't start Fenris,' Hawke warned. Makatza raised an eyebrow, _clearly a blood mage is __a bad thing, practically everyone winced as he said it. _

'Well Fenris you could help teach her to fight, Sebastian's teaching her how to use a bow, Aveline and Carver are gonna help too,' Isabela said slyly, she winked at Makatza when she saw the look of shock on her face.

_Oh well it seems I'm gonna be learning to fight. Isabela's got it all sorted it seems. _Makatza didn't know whether to be excited or terrified.

The elf muttered a non-committal reply. Isabela snorted in delight, she yanked Makatza out of her seat, 'hate to leave you all but we're going shopping!'

'Shopping?' Makatza said quietly.

'Oh yeah.'

_Oh no... _

**Please leave some reviews, I tend to get worried at this stage about what everyone thinks. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. This chapter should promise to be exciting. **

Chapter 4 – Universal

Isabela dragged her down various streets before they came to a massive set of steps.

'Where does this go?'

'High town.'

'Do we need to go to High town?' Makatza stared at the huge hill.

'They have the best underwear shops so yeah, also I'll show you where Hawke, Fenris and Aveline live,' Isabela began the long trek up the stairs.

Reluctantly Makatza begun to follow. She hadn't liked the fact that Isabela said _underwear_ shopping, but something else was praying on her mind. 'Isabela? Do you think your friends liked me?' She asked shyly.

Isabela looked at her as if she had just said the sky was green, 'Wa? Yes of course they like you Katza! You silly little thing, oh maker you're just so sweet.'

'But you said Fenris would have tried to kill me...'

'Oh that! He wouldn't have meant to, I don't think anyway, it would have been more like a knee-jerk reaction, complete accident, well most of the time. Besides he didn't he didn't even glow.'

'He glows? Does everyone glow here?' Makatza had told her what was going on when they bathed, Isabela believed her but said they should keep it between themselves, Makatza agreed.

Isabela laughed, 'no! Well saying that most of our group do, but no normal people don't.'

… … … … …

Makatza spent an agonizing two hours with Isabela. Isabela could tell it was almost physically painful toward the end, but she just became more delighted. Weighed with many bags, they staggered toward the City Guard's Barracks, where Aveline lived apparently. Makatza didn't even want to think about what was in the bags, she couldn't believe that someone would charge that much for so little materiel, so very little material. She insisted that they should just get some normal clothing, but Isabela insisted more that she could just borrow her clothing.

Makatza lost.

They wandered into Aveline's office placing their bags in the corner, she was having a heated debate with Varric about the ownership of the Hanged Man, their arrival seemed fortunate for Aveline for Varric's attention instantly switched.

'Katza! Isabela been looking after you yes?'

A pained expression crossed her face but she nodded, Aveline sent a glance of sympathy her way.

'I would really like to see you fight, a couple of the lads are already sparring, I need to see what you can do,' Aveline chipped in.

'Do? I can't do anything, I've never fought before,' she whimpered.

Varric had a enormous grin on his face, according to Isabela he loved telling stories. No doubt this would be prime material. Aveline wouldn't take no as an answer, Makatza followed her to the sparring hall. Isabela and Varric practically skipped behind her.

They entered a large room where several men were indeed wrestling and fighting with swords. That included all the men from the bar, Makatza groaned as Sebastian waved at her. The only one who wasn't there was Anders.

'Aveline! You didn't tell me that EVERYONE was here! I don't want them to see me fail.'

'Oh tosh you'll be fine.'

Hawke jogged up to them, 'hey what's going on?' He had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, dressed in loose trousers and a shirt he looked as if he had been training. Noticing her questioning gaze he answered, 'just training with Donnic, need to brush up on my hand to hand, weak point of mine.'

'She's here to see what she can do, reflexes and such,' Aveline clarified.

'Oh cool, would you like me to spar with her?' Hawke asked. He winked in her direction, Makatza felt her mouth go dry.

'Yeah why not. Katza take off your shoes and corset, just relax he won't hurt you,' Aveline reassured.

Fenris muttered something to Varric who laughed in return, Makatza felt a flush of red cross her face, she was so embarrassed, she unbuttoned her boots and Isabela undid the strings of her corset, she was expecting some hollering but Aveline's presence seemed to have a quietening effect on the men.

Without asking Makatza began to stretch, as she was a contortionist she was able to stretch in various ways, she needed to otherwise she could cause herself an injury. Lost in her routine she took a good five minutes limbering up. She opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. She grinned sheepishly and dropped her leg, which she had been holding by her head.

Isabela whooped and cheered for her as Hawke stepped forward.

'You get him girl! Floor the bastard!' She yelled. Makatza turned purple with embarrassment, _I'll be lucky to dodge his moves let alone hit him back._

'Ok I'm gonna throw some punches just try to dodge them,' he said calmly. She nodded feeling adrenaline pump through her body.

His first blow was lightening fast, straight for her face. She squeaked and dropped into the splits. She heard a round of laughter, Hawke helped her up.

'Well that was different. Why did you do that?' He chuckled.

'Well I needed to get out the way and that way was quickest. It's all I know,' she added defensively.

'It's fine, it worked. It was just a surprise is all, go again?'

Makatza nodded. _Lets go again. _

After a few stop and starts she was able to dance around his blows, he began to fight her properly not waiting for her to stand up again, he began lashing out with his legs as well, he looked like he was concentrating, if she treated the fight like improvisation where the theme of the dance meant she had to not be touched she found that she could do it quite easily, she was even beginning to enjoy herself.

He launched a round blow with his fist, again she dropped into the splits with one of her legs in between Hawke's, hearing everyone cheer she decided to end it. She wrapped her ankles around his shin and forced him to the ground. He yelped as he went down. Everyone in the room laughed as he fell.

They both lay on the training mat exhausted. She glanced over at him, he didn't seem angry or annoyed, more happy, it was weird.

'I...I didn't hurt you did I?' She breathed.

He rolled onto his side, his chest heaving with the exertion they had just put their bodies through, he brushed a strand of hair out her eyes; she stilled with the close contact but he didn't seem to notice.

'No, no you didn't but that was very fun, you're just so fast, and you move in a way others don't you bend in on yourself, its hard to imagine what you'll do next, you can't plan for it.'

She grinned, Isabela had crossed the mat, holding out her hand she hauled her up.

'Sweetpea you have to teach me some of those moves,' she said dirtily.

Makatza nodded her breath still hadn't returned. Looking around she saw the approving look on Aveline's face, Varric looked like he would had given anything for a piece of paper and a pencil, Sebastian smiled warmly and Fenris had a calculating look on his face. She sent a small smile his way, _he's always so serious..._ He saw and replied with a small smile of his own, well his lips twitched but his large eyes were more expressive than he thought. Makatza learnt a lot by just looking at people's eyes.

'That was amazing,' Varric complimented.

'Yes you should be just fine, we'll get some proper lessons set up and it looks like your speed and flexibilty means you'll suit a rogue's style more. But we'll see.'

Hawke chipped in, 'hold on she's like me. She can't learn to do both.'

'Why not?' Makatza said.

'Well it can be very conflicting on the battlefield,' he explained.

'I would like to learn both.'

'Yeah Hawke stop trying to pigeon hole her!' Isabela giggled.

He rolled his eyes but there was no mean intent. Caver was grinning like a Cheshire cat, handing his brother a towel he passed one over to Makatza who gratefully smiled and wiped the sweat that had gathered on her brow.

'You can't even beat her brother, so much for telling everyone how good you had gotten lately,' Caver snickered.

Hawke raised a fist, 'I can still kick your arse little Hawke.'

'Oh yeah?' Caver raised a brow.

'Yeah!' Without another word Hawke launched himself at his younger sibling, grabbing him in a head lock he dragged him toward the mat, Makatza couldn't help but giggle when she heard Caver shout obscenities. He broke free and threw himself at his older brother, they grappled for a moment, Varric was chuckling, Aveline was talking to Fenris with a smile on her face.

Isabela handed Makatza her boots.

'Well done honey,' she praised.

'I didn't expect that to happen honest,' she replied, buttoning her boot up.

'No-one was, we thought you might be a bit speedy being a dancer, but we didn't expect anything like that. When you began stretching, pushing out your chest and raising your legs I swear every guy in the room damn near crossed his legs and hunched over slightly,' she cackled.

Makatza swatted her, 'Isabela! Stop it! I'll be really self conscious next time!'

'Nonsense.'

They chatted while she continued getting dressed. A thought occurred to Makatza, 'Why isn't Anders here?'

'Oh he runs a clinic down in Dark town, doesn't come up here unless Hawke drags him.'

'Oh are he and Hawke, y'know...' She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Isabela looked horrified, 'Oh Maker I hope not, half my life had become about teasing the two of them,' Isabela's eyes drifted over to Hawke. Makatza wasn't versed greatly in the ways of affection and love but she knew a longing stare when she saw one. She filed it away for later, this was something they would have to talk about in private.

'Shall we get going then?' Makatza nonchalantly asked.

'Yeah why not lets go have a drink.'

**Please review! Lots of drama coming up next, please lemme know what you think. Sorry about the longish wait. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your lovely reviews :D Made me soo happy. Yes everything about Makatza's mage thing will be explained, in this chapter I believe so yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Awkward

They were halfway down the steps of the High town when Hawke caught up with them.

'Wait! I thought you were coming to my place, I was going to introduce Katza to my mother, also we were gonna get started on her training,' his face had dropped with disappointment, 'do you not want to any more?'

Isabela sighed, 'I just forgot that's all, put away the puppy eyes, do you mind Katza I did promise.'

Makatza shrugged, all she wanted was a cup of tea and to sit down, these bags were heavy and she was tired. She was a teaoholic and she hadn't had one in about two days. Heads were going to roll.

Hawke's face burst into a grin, taking all their bags he led them back into High town. Katza and Isabela followed obediently behind, Isabela gave her a sheepish smile, Makatza smirked back. It seemed Isabela couldn't bare to say no to the handsome man in front.

Hawke's house was huge. Huge and filled with beautiful furniture, she could do nothing but stare, a largish dog bounded up to Hawke when he entered, Makatza wasn't scared of dogs but she didn't like being bounced over. Hawke shouted that he was home and another dwarf came out to greet him, after a brief conversation the dwarf bustled off. Hawke turned to them, Isabela was leaning against the fire place, now the dog had calmed. Makatza was gingerly stroking him behind his ears, which he was enjoying.

'Mother's out at the moment, she'll come say hi when she's back, I've put your bags in my room for now otherwise he'll get into them and I fear that your money will be wasted if he does get into them. Well lets go into the study and we'll get started.'

Makatza grumpily followed him into the next room, Hawke motioned to a chair, she sank into the cushions still annoyed. Isabela perched on the edge of the desk, Hawke found another chair and sat opposite her. The dwarf stuck his head around the door.

'Would anyone like any refreshments?'

Makatza sighed in relief, _finally._

'Tea anyone? Food?' Hawke asked. Makatza normally shy about being asked if she needed anything nodded quickly.

The dwarf nodded himself and went to prepare the tray. Something had been bugging Makatza, she gave in and asked.

'Where's Carver?'

Hawke's face stayed the same but she could see a small flame of sorrow light in his eyes, 'he's a Templar, a uh, hunter of mages, so he lives with them, but occasionally he gets time off and we get to hang out. He visits mother a lot. But a couple of months will pass before I get to see him, it's hard we don't want to bring attention to the fact I'm a mage, he will be duty bound to bring me the Gallows.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... well...' Makatza stuttered.

Hawke waved her apologies away, 'it's fine Katza, honestly.'

'Why haven't you sent me to the Gallows? Not that I'm not grateful, but you don't know me, I just don't understand why you would help.' She said quietly.

'Well Anders, Merrill and I have our suspicions but that's what we here for, to confirm that.' He said reassuringly.

'Confirm what?' Isabela chipped in.

'Well the only thing we could come up with is because Makatza didn't come from our world that her powers are only just maturing.' He smiled at the shocked look on their faces. 'Well you didn't think you could hide it from us did you? It didn't take us long.'

'I didn't think you would believe me!' Makatza blurted out.

'Stranger things have happened, trust me,' Isabela muttered.

'Well it makes sense, honestly, most mages discover their power through puberty, but as you've only just arrived your powers are only just kicking in. It can be a very dangerous time, power fluctuations and things, if we sent you to the Gallows they wouldn't understand and probably mistake your development for a demon's power, it's a risk we couldn't take, I would hate to think what they would do to you.'

'Oh well that makes sense..' Isabela said dryly.

'Fenris agrees,' Hawke said smugly. Makatza sat shocked, they knew that she was dropped here from another plane of existence and they believed it? Some truly strange things must happen in this world if they easily accept that, she wondered how they found out, as soon as that thought crossed her mind she knew, Varric. The little bugger. She realised she was missing half the conversation and tuned back in.

'Fenris agrees?' She repeated, 'what's the big deal about that?'

Isabela grinned, _he hates mages _she mouthed. _Remember? _Makatza nodded, how could she have forgotten.

'Well he thinks the Circle is what's right for mages but he won't send her to her death..' Hawke realised what he just said. 'Not that they'll kill you! Well they might, but I uh, well I've bollocked this up haven't I?'

'They'll kill me?' She squeaked, _where the hell is that tea when you need some!_

'They wouldn't understand the fluctuations, the sudden spurts in power honey, they would think you were possessed, besides it's not going to happen, is it Hawke!?' She said forcefully in his direction.

'No of course not, we'll keep you hidden, not that it's hard,' he added thoughtfully.

'TEA!' The dwarf bustled in holding a large tray full of food and a teapot, Makatza distracted by the sight of tea felt all her fear fly away. He placed the tray on the desk and as quickly as he arrived he left. Makatza made another mental note to ask about him, another note to add to the already bursting filing cabinet.

Hawke made a cup and handed it over, she tried not to snatch it from his hands but failed. She didn't even wait for it to cool down before taking a large gulp.

'Ahh Isabela we have another one,' Hawke said knowingly.

'Oh Maker, I'll make sure they have plenty at the pub,' she sighed.

'Waht?' She had burnt her tongue but she was sure they understood what she was saying.

'You love tea. You practically removed my hand, it's ok, it's ok,' he said laughing at her embarrassed expression, 'we know another like you that's all.'

'Whoo?' She said intrigued.

'Fenris,' Isabela sniggered, 'you should see him if he doesn't get a cup first thing in the morning, he is hell to be with if we travel out the city,' she grumbled.

_Fenris.. _No matter what conversation she was having or where she was he popped up somehow. It was starting to get irritating to say the least. Her train of thought was punctured by Hawke's dog leaping up and running out the room barking. Hawke followed his movement with a smile on his face.

'Sounds like mother is home, Katza would you like to meet her?'

_uh sure why not... This is going to be awkward I know it._

**Hope that explained a bit, also hope it sounded believable. Please leave a review and I'll try to update soon. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**10 reviews already? wow, thank you. Truly. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 6- Taboo

_Ok, breathe, it's just another person no need to get all bent out of shape because of it. You can do this, you can do this... _Makatza wished she would believe what she was saying, she couldn't believe that she would be meeting _anyone's _parents. Especially not stupidly good looking guys who look like they could have stepped out of an men's underwear magazine. Why did all the men in this game world have to be so god-damn attractive?!

She sighed.

She allowed herself to be ushered back into the main room with the roaring fire place. She looked longingly back toward her tea. An older looking woman walked into the room brushing away the dog's attempts to jump up.

'Bubble! Down!' Hawke commanded.

_Bubble? What the fuck..._

Hawke caught the look on her face, 'my sister named him,' he said quietly. Makatza hadn't heard anything about him having another sibling but caught the sad gist under toned in his words and she simply nodded an acknowledgement.

The older woman looked at Makatza with interest, 'why hello, are you the young lady I've heard so much about?'

She blushed intensely. _Oh fuck what on earth has he been talking about? _

'Yes mother this is Makatza, she's our new addition, she's a mage like me, but her powers have only just begun to develop. I'm going to be helping her.'

'Hi...' Makatza whispered holding out her hand.

'Oh don't be silly dear,' she embraced her in a deep hug, rubbing the top of her arms as she let go, she continued talking, 'my name is Leandra, you are welcome here for as long as you like.' Makatza could feel her eyes begin to swell, she reminded her of Mari, her own mother. Who she missed, now more than ever. Leandra wasn't blind.

'Sorry Isabela didn't mean to ignore you dear, now as lovely as it is to see you, don't you think you should take Makatza here home, it looks like she's had a trying day,' she smiled softly.

Isabela nodded and directed Makatza to the door, Hawke begun to protest but his mother silenced him with a look.

'We'll pick up our shopping later 'kay?' Isabela said to Makatza, who simply nodded trying to stem her silent tears. She couldn't believe she was crying, she felt silly. True she shouldn't seeing as she had every right to be upset. Didn't stop her though. Her tears dripped off the end of her chin, trying to mop up the mess with her sleeve she let out a sob.

They had made it to the steps of High town without her realising, she had just let Isabela do the steering. Isabela stopped and held her at arms length.

'Oh sweet pea! What on earth is the matter?' Concern dripped off every word.

'I... -sniff- miss my mama -sniff- I don't know -sniff- whether -sniff- I'll ever get back...' she said. Her eyes had begun to sting and she could feel her nose was all stuffy. The pang in her heart was painful when she thought of her mother. She truly felt homesick.

'Oh, honey, I'm no good at comforting people, I uh, look I don't know if you'll ever get back, but uh, you'll always have a home here, that's better than nothing yeah?' Isabela said desperately. Clearly emotions weren't in her forte. Makatza looked at her, she looked horrified at the situation, her hair had fallen out of it's bandanna and her skin looked flustered. A giggle escaped the more she looked at her.

'Oh Izzy, thank you!' Makatza flung her arms around the pirate, who gratefully hugged her back. Satisfied the situation had been solved Isabela led her home.

… … … … …

Her days settled into a routine, the pain of missing her mother became a numb throb as the week passed. In the morning everyone would meet in the Hanged man in case Hawke had any interesting work, then Makatza would wander to the Barracks where the guards and whoever out of the men in the group wanted to, would teach her to fight and dodge. They were still on the hand to hand combat, until she became sufficient at that they wouldn't let her train with a blade.

Then she would travel to either Merrill's, Hawke's or Ander's clinic to begin her mage training, there had been a few unfortunate developments in that area, her powers were definitely fluctuating, one time she was trying to create a small flame and ended up setting Hawke's curtain on fire. Isabela followed her around most of the time but at times Hawke would need her assistance and Makatza would insist she would go.

She had a few archery lessons with Sebastian and allowed him to take her to the Chantry when he inquired if she new anything about the building, she had never felt religious but she could feel a peace wash over her as she entered. She felt confident enough to ask Sebastian about the strange dreams she had been having when they were settled in a prayer area. He laughed and explained it was the fade, everyone went there when they slept, mages could even travel there. It was a realm where spirits and demons lived, he then asked her what she dreamed of when she travelled to the fade.

'My mama, I dream of my mama, she's crying, but then she sees me and I tell her I'm safe and she laughs in joy,' Makatza said.

'I dream of my family also, I miss them as well, I know how you feel,' Sebastian squeezed her hand.

'Do you think she can hear me when I tell her I'm safe? Do you think she's sitting at home , happy? That she's not worrying, not crying?'

'Mothers always worry Katza, it's part of being a mother, and for her hearing you? Yes I believe that she can, who says the fade isn't linked to your world? You worry too much, a pretty face like yours shouldn't be heavy with worry all the time,' he smiled.

'Thanks Sebastian,' she blushed with the compliment.

'Ask Hawke or one of the others for help about the fade they will know how to explain the whole demon thing to you, but um, not Merrill.'

That was yesterday.

She rubbed her eyes and awoke from a restless night's sleep. Isabela snorted in an unladylike way, she giggled and began to brush her hair. After watching Isabela dance around Hawke for a week Makatza finally felt confident enough to bring the issue up.

She got her chance later that day, early evening in fact, Hawke had just dragged Varric, Aveline and Merrill down into Dark town to visit Anders, he had a problem it seemed. They sat on the edge of Isabela's bed painting their toenails, a very girly thing but fun.

'Sooo, Izzy. About Hawke...' she said casually.

'What about him?' She choose a startling blue for her left foot.

'You like him,' Makatza said bluntly picking up a purple varnish.

She almost dropped the brush 'I do not!' She protested. 'Well I like him as a friend but that's it.'

'Shit. Utter shit. I've heard more quality shit fly from Varric's mouth. Spill,' Makatza muttered.

'I don't! Look I offered him some company when we first met, but he's never taken the offer. Face it he's just not interested,' Isabela swigged from the bottle of wine they brought with them.

'Maybe he wants more than just sex,' she stated, she finished one foot and started on the other.

'What you mean like love?' She snorted.

'What's wrong with love?' Makatza raised a brow.

'It's all rubbish, that's why.'

'Bollocks, I just think you're scared. You like Hawke a lot, maybe even love him and you're scared of getting hurt, face it.' She finished her toes and blew on them gently.

Isabela stared at her. Then she grabbed her boots and the wine and stormed out the room. Makatza sat stunned for a second then she quickly followed.

'Wait Isabela!' She ran across the bar floor dodging patrons. She had slipped her boots on as she walked and she turned on Makatza as she got closer.

'Why? Haven't I been a good friend to you? Why did you have to bring this up?' Makatza could see tears in her eyes. She didn't know this was such a sensitive subject, Isabela sighed. 'Stay at Merrill's tonight Makatza, I need some time alone, she should be back by now.' She walked out the door and into the cold night.

Makatza was upset but she could understand that Isabela need space, the truth hurts. Really hurts. If Isabela needed space than that's what she'd give her, anything for her. She had been a good friend. Makatza just hoped that she in turn could be a good friend. She waited for her toes to dry before filling a small bag with essentials. Strapping on her boots she picked up one of Isabela's spare blades. It was dark and anything could happen, better safe than sorry.

She walked out of the door and into someone else.

'Oh I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere,' she apologised rubbing her head.

'Venhedis woman! Do you not look where you are going?' Fenris rubbed a sore spot on his on forehead.

Their relationship had been civil to say the least, he watched her train sometimes, and she smiled but that had been it. Isabela said it was because he was too embarrassed to talk to her because of their first meeting.

'Wait, where are you going?' He asked.

'Isabela needed space so I'm staying at Merrill's why?' She shivered, how Fenris managed to stay warm simply wearing that armour Makatza had no idea. She clutched her shawl around her shoulders and inclined her head.

'You are travelling alone?'

'Yes, what's wrong with that?'

Fenris crossed his arms and raised a brow. _Oh god please don't do that, hey Fenris it turns out when you get moody you get incredibly sexy as well, _Makatza could feel her body temperature rise a few degrees.

'It is a foolish venture. You can not fight, what if something was to happen?' He replied smartly.

'I can fight!' She pouted. 'I have a blade.'

'Not against a lot of them, the thugs in Kirkwall like to travel in packs... Besides, you have no training in bladed combat. You'll probably just end up hurting yourself.' The bar door opened releasing a draft of warmth and light.

'You should see what I can do with a piece of glass,' she muttered, 'Fenris what are you getting at? I'm going to Merrill's, end of story,' she smiled.

'Valde bene... fine, I will walk with you.' He shrugged.

'What? There's no need, it'll be fine,' she said quickly.

'Don't argue, I will walk with you, I'll never hear the end of it if something was to happen,' he grumbled. He began to walk toward the Alienage. She stepped up to make up the distance.

'Oh Fenris, careful now, people will think you care,' she replied snarkily.

'I know. That would be disastrous, Hawke would never leave me alone,' he quipped back. Makatza's head snapped over to look at him, he had a grin on his face, Makatza felt her own lips twitch at the sight. Then she burst into laughter.

'It wasn't that funny woman.'

'I was laughing at you! You always seem so serious, I never realised you had a sense of humour.' She giggled, almost tripping down a set of stairs she didn't see.

'Do I really seem like that?' He sounded slightly concerned.

'Well I haven't spent a lot of time with you Fenris, I was under the impression you didn't like me, so yeah sometimes,' she said honestly.

'Hmmm,' came his reply.

… … … …

They wandered into the Alienage unharmed and unscathed. Something rustled by the giant tree in the middle, Fenris pushed her into a corner and whispered for her to be quiet. She nodded and let him go discover what the disturbance was. She lent against the wall, a small sack got knocked over with her foot. A rectangle fell out and landed on her toes.

'Ow, fuck! What the hell was that?' She fumbled in the dark before finding it. Running her fingers over the object it felt like a book. She couldn't see the name, intrigued she put it in her bag.

Fenris walked over to her oblivious of what just happened, 'it was just a cat. Blasted things. Come on.'

They crossed the courtyard to Merrill's door, before she knocked Fenris spoke.

'I wouldn't mind spending more time with you, if you wanted to,' he sounded embarrassed by asking so she took pity.

'As long as you have a abnormal amount of tea in stock you may never get rid of me,' she joked.

Fenris smiled, the first real smile she had ever seen on him and it damn near blew her socks off. _Oh fuck me, I hope he doesn't do that often..._

'Anytime Makatza,' he nodded and walked back into the dark.

Makatza lent against the door and blew out a deep breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

'Arrrgggghhhhhhhh!'

'Oh dread wolf I am sorry! I just heard this thunk against the door! I didn't know! Katza are you ok?' Merrill's worried face hovered over hers.

'Yes thanks,' she groaned from the floor.

Merrill helped her up and inside, 'Katza! Not that I mind but why are you here?'

Makatza held up her hands, 'first things first, have you got any tea?'

**Well, I hope you all liked it bit of a long one I'm sorry, please leave a review I would be so grateful. I love hearing what you think. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I know length is an issue that all writers suffer from; how long is a decent chapter etc. I see it this way, chapters of 1500-2500 words make nice reading, also it allows me to update regularly, I write these in one sitting, hate coming back to a half written chapter. So would you like me to do longer chapters and every couple of weeks, or alright length chapters every couple of days? It's up to you please let me know, Well enough from me here's the chapter. :D**

Chapter 7 – Too much

A couple cups of peppermint tea later Makatza had explained everything to Merrill, no wonder Varric loved telling his stories to the inquisitive elf, she oohed and aahed at all the right points, Makatza found herself going into more detail than she thought she would. She even told her about the dreams she had been having and about the book she found.

Merrill insisted on seeing the found bounty and so she dug it out of her bag and handed it over.

'It fell on your foot?' She repeated flicking through the pages.

'Uh-huh, it was dark and I didn't see the sack, is it worth anything? I know most of the stuff is rubbish, but I thought it's probably not often that you find a book,' Makatza was worried it was classified as stealing but then she thought that if someone was silly enough to leave their belongings in a little sack in the corner of the street then bugger them.

'Well it's about Shartan,' she said, 'it's very interesting for elven culture,' she shrugged, 'as for worth, it depends who you're talking to honestly.'

'Would you like it?' Makatza sipped her tea.

'Thanks but I have too many books, I would never get around to reading it,' she grinned. Makatza felt herself grinning back. They spent the rest of the night chatting about Makatza's dreams about her mother, Merrill was insistent that something could be done if she seriously wanted to go back, she didn't hold much hope but Merrill said she would work on the problem.

When they got changed for bed Merrill discovered her tattoos and spent a few minutes cooing and begging to see the rest of them, in the end Makatza sat crossed legged on her bed in her underclothes while Merrill flitted around her.

'They're so beautiful, all these vines, oh look there's a dragon, and a wolf!' She was becoming more and more excited, 'oh look a bird!'

Makatza giggled, 'it's a phoenix.'

Her tattoo consisted of delicate ivy vines with little blue and purple flowers, every now and then a animal was entangled lovingly in the green stems. The wolf was entwined on her wrist. Her back piece showed a large door covered in the ivy, with a large padlock, on a nail hung the key by a strip of red ribbon. Beautiful animals and flowers clambered over the door.

'It's just so amazing, all the colours, I just, oh,' she traced the key with her finger. 'What does it all mean?'

'Well behind the door is me, like me, myself, who I am, and the animals are everything I hold dear to me, some them don't have a meaning at the moment, but when I find someone or something that becomes special to me than that's what that animal will stand for. The red dragon, that's my mama, she's so proud and strong. Yet she's gentle, I always imagined her flying down to save me.'

Merrill sighed wistfully, 'oh so beautiful. Look, look a deer,' she pointed to her thigh. 'It looks so graceful.'

'That one hurt the most, but it's one of my favourites,' she shivered. 'Oh Merrill I will gladly show you the rest another time but it's cold can I get dressed?'

'Oh of course, abelas Lethallan, what do you think of me?' She giggled. The two women settled on the small bed and after a lot more talking fell asleep.

… … … …

'Lethallan, Lethallan! Wake up!' Merrill bounced on the end of the bed. 'Up, up, up.' She shook her leg in an attempt to rouse her. Makatza opened her eyes groggily.

'No Merrill it's too early, go away. I'm too sore to train, I've been thrown around all week. Lets not.' She pulled the cover over her head.

'Is she not up yet?' A sultry laugh floated in from the front room.

Makatza rubbed her eyes, that sounded like Isabela, she pulled the cover over her shoulders and followed the bouncing Merrill into the room the laugh drifted from. There stood Isabela, looking very happy for herself and also slightly guilty. Makatza didn't say anything simply pulled the sheet tighter around her chest.

'I'll uh, I'll make some tea,' Merrill bustled off into the kitchen.

'Good morning Isabela,' Makatza said civilly, she didn't know where she metaphorically stood when it came to the pirate. Not since last night anyway.

'Oh Katza!' Isabela crossed the small gap between them in one large step, she bear hugged her and wouldn't let go. 'Katza! Katza I'm so sorry, I was a total bitch, please forgive me!' She wailed.

'Izzy,' she couldn't help but laugh, 'what's going on? Stop I can't breathe! Please!'

Isabela released her slightly, 'oh please never leave me, please, if it weren't for you!'

Merrill pried Makatza from the death grip Isabela had locked her in, she waved a cup of tea under Makatza's nose and she followed it dutifully to the kitchen table. Merrill plonked it on the table and pushed Isabela into the other vacant chair.

'Now Isabela, what are you on about?' Merrill lent against her counter sipping her own brew.

'I went to Hawke's last night.'

Makatza almost spat out her tea, almost. She managed to recover her dignity, just. She raised an eyebrow.

'is this the same Hawke that you got your knickers in about twist last night?' Makatza snipped.

'Yes and I'm sorry about that, it's just I'm not used to feeling this sort of thing so I got a bit defensive and I am sorry, I wish you would shout at me a bit more, call me a bitch or something, everyone in this group is so understanding!'

'Very well wench, HOW DARE YOU?! YOU BITCH!' Makatza yelled, causing Merrill to jump. 'Good enough?' She smirked. Isabela grinned.

Isabela told them that she had drank the rest of the wine and decided to throw caution to the wind and go see Hawke, and well he didn't turn her down. He did proceed to talk about l-o-v-e afterwards though, a subject Isabela was not comfortable with.

'Chill Izzy, sounds like he's not expecting anything from you, so calm it,' Makatza reassured.

'Katza's right, he's left it all up to you,' Merrill confirmed.

'Yeah I suppose, well I'll think about it,' Isabella muttered.

'Oh Katza, tell her about Fenris!' Merrill squeaked. Makatza committed murder in her head. Merrill was gonna pay for that, now Isabela will never drop it. She was doomed, and then Varric would find out and then Fenris and, _oh fucking hell!_

'What's this?' Isabela was instantly interested.

'He walked me here..'

'And!?' She prodded for more information.

'And nothing, that was it! He walked me here and then he left. Nothing at all. Nothing!' She knew that Isabela didn't believe her at all, she also knew that her face was probably beetroot red with embarrassment. She wished the fade would open and a big fucking demon would pop out to cause a little distraction.

'Liar! What happened? Did he press his intention? Huh, huh? Always knew he was a sneaky one, did you have it off in the alley? A kiss at least! Oh come on one of these have to be close I've seen how he looks at you!' Isabela had a serious look on her face and Makatza couldn't help but snicker at her expression.

'No nothing like that, and what do you mean 'looks at me,' how does he look?'

'Oh no, tell me what happened first.'

'He said that I could spend more time with him if I liked. That he wouldn't mind. See, perfectly innocent,' she pouted.

'Nothing's innocent when it comes to that broody bastard,' she sighed, 'all of them, Anders, Fenris, Sebastian they all, I don't know do the male version of swooning when you're around, like puppy eyes. Anders is the worst for it.'

'Bollocks,' she blurted.

'Nope it's true,' Isabela smirked.

'Oh whatever, what do you want to do today?' She knew she wouldn't win against her, but there was no way she believed that they all 'swooned' when she was around, they'd never get any work done otherwise.

'Well Bubble caught up with me this morning and handed me a note, it seems that Hawke has a little job and he would like you to come along,' She said.

'Me?! I can't I'll be no use.'

'He was pretty determined for you to tag along. It's just a trip to the wounded coast, no biggie,' Isabela flicked the note down the table.

'Oh goodie...' she replied sarcastically.

_And this is where I'm going to die, _she thought grimly.

…

**Sorry for the little chapter, I've updated two other stories today and my hands are seizing up. I promise to update another chapter soon. Promise! Please leave a review you have been so lovely for doing it so far, please continue xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here we are. I can't thank you all enough for your encouraging reviews. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, readers like yourself make writing worthwhile. **

Chapter 8 – One at a time please!

It seemed to Makatza that she didn't really have a choice in anything any more, she was led from one house to another and bombarded with information, whether she liked it or not. She found out that Hawke promised to get some rare ingredients for the local collector or something, she wasn't really paying attention by that point. They were to travel to the wounded coast, have a look around and go home, nothing dangerous, no bad guys.

No bad guys he said.

Which is why Makatza didn't understand why they were talking Aveline and Fenris with them.

'If there's not gonna be any danger why disturb them? Aveline said she would have to get someone to cover her and Fenris, well, he didn't seem all too enthused,' she pointed out while standing in Hawke's kitchen drinking her tea.

'That's just Fenris, and there may not be any bandits but there are spiders.'

'Spiders?' She repeated.

'Yeah why what's the matter?' He grinned. Isabela had been around to drop her off and she left them alone for about ten minutes. A lot can happen in ten minutes if their smirks were anything to go by.

'Please tell me that you're a massive arachnaphobe, and these spiders are just a little bigger than normal...' she pleaded.

'Well some of them are, I mean the one in the dark roads was the size of a house I swear, they're normally only the size of Bubble,' he picked a bit of lint out from his nails.

Makatza looked at Bubble who sat beside Hawke, when he was sitting he still reached up to his thigh and beyond. _Whoever the game developer was and thought it would be a good idea to make spiders the size of dogs and bigger I will hunt down and fucking kill, painfully. With spiders. See how that git likes it._

'Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if they came after all. They both have really big, nasty and above all deadly weapons,' she muttered.

'Oh Katza don't worry, it'll be fun,' he said.

… … … … … … … … …

'It'll be fun he said, nothing to worry about he said. Do you think I could kick him really hard in the shin and run away?' Makatza grumbled.

'I wouldn't mind,' Fenris muttered.

'I second that.' Aveline said.

They stood in the pouring rain, Hawke was rummaging in some bushes halfway down the track. The journey to the coast had been uneventful, a few spiders. There didn't need to be a lot seeing as she was petrified of them. One got too close and she blew it up, and quite a lot of the scenery around it as well. Luckily everyone else was a few metres away, she was trying to keep out the way of the fight but it appeared behind her making a horribly loud hissing noise, all she could remember was screaming and then being covered in spider gloop. A quick wash in the sea later and they were back on track.

'Is it always this exciting?' She asked dryly.

'Oh yeah, sometimes we get to make camp and stay the night, that's a riot,' Aveline chuckled.

'We're not doing that today I hope?'

'No.' Fenris sounded quite determined. He didn't like the cold, Makatza felt sorry for his toes. No one should have to walk in Kirkwall in the rain, it was bad enough when it was dry. They were right about him getting grumpy, before six in the evening he drank tea and copious amounts of it, after that time it was wine or any booze that was around. Makatza had always shared a glass with her mother so she was used to alcohol, not that Isabela was delighted by the fact.

Makatza smirked to herself, his hair was drenched and had lost all it's volume, it covered his eyes and all you could see from the side was his fringe and his nose. She wore hers in a tight braid keeping it out the way. Aveline wore hers in a very similar way.

Hawke announced his triumph and held up a small weed. Bubble jumped around in the mud splattering it up Hawke's robe, Makatza had chosen to stick with her leathers rather than a dress.

'We came here for a twig? A fucking twig?' Makatza groaned.

'He's paying me good money for this twig so yeah,' Hawke stuck out his tongue. Bubble barked and slid in the mud in his excitement.

'Come on Hawke, lets get out of this hell hole,' Fenris turned on his heel and they began the long walk home.

… … … … …

They stopped a hour's journey away for some food and refreshment. It had been an utterly miserable day. Makatza took the chance to climb the nearby hill and over to see the city from a distance, it was beautiful yet disturbing at the same time, big iron chains hung everywhere, corroded metal and statues were at every corner, she wondered who's mind this city was born from, or did it already exist and somehow leaked into her reality via ideas and dreams? She hoped it was the latter.

She heard foot steps behind her but she didn't bother to turn around when he sat next to her.

'Are you alright?' Fenris inquired.

She looked over at him, it had stopped raining, their hair had begun to dry and his stuck out in funny angles, he looked sweet. He handed her a travel mug filled with a familiar liquid.

'Oh my god thank you... I was gasping for a cuppa,' she sighed breathing in the steam.

'You have a different way of speaking Makatza,' he stared at the city.

'I suppose at times it's different. But still, thanks.'

They sat in silence for a while before a rustling came to Fenris' attention. He stood up and walked around a corner leaving his mug by Makatza's side. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed placing her mug next to his.

'Hey Fenris where ..you.. going?'

A rather pompous man stood on the side of a ruin, he had a rather smug look on his face. 'You there, slave, stop!' He held up his arm.

'What's going on Fenris?' Makatza sidled up to him, he hadn't moved but the shock on his face was evident.

'Slavers,' he hissed.

'You are in possession of a Tevinter Magister's property, surrender and you will not be harmed,' he spouted. Several men appeared behind him, some had bows, others had nasty looking blades and staffs.

Makatza's lips repeated his words, lingering on the word property. Fenris wasn't kind to her in the beginning but she held no grudge against him, she quite liked him once she got to know him, and this man was treating him like dirt. She couldn't help herself, her anger overrode her fear and she shouted back at him.

'Fuck you, Fenris is a free man!' She hollered.

Fenris looked at her sidelong, she shot him an embarrassed grin but he merely stared. She didn't know what he was thinking, his usually expressive eyes were silent.

_Oops. _

'Very well have it your way,' he motioned with his hand and his thugs came running down the hill.

'Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohsh itohshitohshit,' she murmured. Drawing the two blades that Isabela lent her she met the first man's blade.

A screech like nails down a blackboard rang in her ears, as their blades ran down each other's length. She panicked and kicked him in the chest, pushing him back she lashed out with her knife which slit his throat with the tip. She didn't dwell on the fact that she had just killed a man although she thought she was going to be sick. Another ran toward her and she dipped beneath his swinging sword, she felt the metal whistle over her shoulders.

His shield hit her coming the other way, she slid onto the wet grass, she thought she was going to die as she saw the man raise his blade above her chest. A faint blue light surrounded the slaver and blood trickled out his the corner of his mouth, he gave a gurgled choke and with a sickening crack of flesh being ripped from the bone Fenris tore out his heart. Dropping the pathetic lump of muscle he lent down and helped her up.

She didn't care that his gauntlet was covered in someone's life essence, she held onto his hand like her life depended on it because at that moment he had saved her.

She looked around the scene, most lay dead or dying, Aveline and Hawke had appeared during the fight, Bubbles also. She grinned weakly at Hawke who looked worried.

Time slowed.

She saw the archer rise up behind Hawke, he was dying but his aim was steady. He let off a shot that passed past Hawke's ear and flew toward Fenris.

Who had his back turned to Hawke because he had just lifted her from the mud.

Without thinking Makatza shoved him to the side.

She felt the arrow slide into her skin, it sliced through muscle and grazed bone. She breathed in only to feel all the air leave her lungs instead. Then the pain came, sharp, sweet and agonizing. She looked down, the shaft was buried in her torso between her ribs. She gingerly touched the feathers.

'I... I...' she stuttered blood dripping from her lips landing on her questioning fingers.

She then saw Fenris' face over hers, he was saying something but she couldn't hear, couldn't breathe. All she felt was pain. Pain deep in the base of her heart. She began to fall only to be held upright by the elf.

She felt his fingers on her cheek. She couldn't make out any words but they sounded worried.

Worried about her.

She was dying.

Bubble was barking and Hawke discharged his staff letting a sharp white light.

Then everything went black.

**Well that took a turn for the worst, defo didn't expect that to happen lol. Please drop me a review, I look forward to reading them. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews. I love all of you, so much! Don't worry the story isn't over, not by a long shot. Oh, and the reason I didn't go into how much the arrow hurt when it hit her is because my friend was stabbed (not intentionally! She fell over and some metal went under her ribs) I asked her about it and she said, it hurt, but after a minute or two she couldn't feel anything, she said it was the shock, I just biased it off what she told me. Sorry if it killed the atmosphere of the chapter, I'll try going into more detail next time. Sorry! Also sorry about the novel length author's note XD My bad! Xx**

Chapter 9 – Bad dream

'Hawke, do something!' Aveline shouted.

Hawke's face was already screwed up in concentration, Bubble lay by his foot crying. A pale green light lit up underneath Makatza's corset. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes fluttered. Fenris held her upright, barely. It was hard to hold her with the arrow sticking out her clothing. Fenris nodded at Aveline and she supported Makatza's head as he lowered her onto the damp grass, Hawke moved closer kneeling by her side. After an agonizing couple of minutes he muttered that he was done.

His mana was already low but this had drained him, he was pale and shaking. Aveline rested her hand on his shoulder. Fenris hadn't said anything he just stood next to her looking at the hand that was covered in her blood.

'Will she live Garrett?' Aveline asked softly.

He sighed, 'I've stopped the bleeding, and she's breathing steadily. I won't risk taking the arrow out, I don't have enough mana or experience with healing, I would end up doing more damage than good. Aveline? Could you gently snap the most of the arrow away? It'll be easier to carry her, we have to get her back to the city as soon as possible. She's stable but I don't for how much longer.'

Bubble began to growl deep in the back of his throat. They all stood alert. One of the mages was still alive and attempting to crawl away. Aveline drew her sword but Fenris beat her to him. He hauled the mage upright.

'Can you heal?' He demanded.

'I, I don't..' the man stuttered, terrified of the glowing elf that held him.

Fenris shook him roughly, 'answer me! Can you do healing magic!?'

Aveline and Hawke merely watched, the thought hadn't occurred to them, but now they were both privately hoping that the solution was in Fenris' grip. Bubble watched intently still growling.

Clearly the mage didn't trust himself to speak and shook his head, Fenris snarled and threw him aside. He again tried to crawl away but Fenris followed him, something else was on his mind. This man was a slaver. He grabbed him by the scalp and forced his head upright.

'Where is he?' He growled.

'Don't kill me, please I don't know anything! I swear!' He sobbed.

Fenris smashed his head against the floor.

'Tell me!'

'I don't know!' He whimpered, 'Hadriana brought us, she's hiding in the northern caves, I can take you there,' he pleaded.

Fenris' eyes went cold, 'no need I know the way,' he spat.

'Please...'

'You chose the wrong master,' Fenris said softly. With a sudden twist of his hands he snapped the mage's neck. He dropped the lifeless corpse.

Aveline turned away from the scene, Hawke went to talk to him and she could hear raised voices, no doubt Fenris would want to track down this woman, of course Hawke would help, but she had a more pressing concern, she was worried for Makatza, now her bleeding and breathing had been sorted she should have woken, she knew men that have taken an arrow and still been walking around, didn't matter what profession you are in pain is pain, and after a healing it's bearable. She gripped the wood tightly and broke it as gently as she could. There was still about an inch left, in case Anders needed to pull it out.

Hawke returned beside her, Aveline could see he was still weak so she lifted Makatza into her own arms.

'Where's Fenris going?' She asked.

'Scouting ahead in case there's more. We'll sort his problem out later, I also think he's feeling a little guilty,' he shrugged. Bubble ran on but Hawke didn't bat an eye with his disappearance.

'I don't blame him, but we all would have done it for each other,' Aveline followed after Hawke down the trail into Kirkwall.

'I know that, but I don't think he did.'

… … … …

Anders sighed heavily; he nodded to Varric, who pulled out the stub in one swift movement, Makatza barely made a sound, her fingers twitched. Anders instantly healed the wound, she had been stripped down to her torso, her leggings and breast band covered her modesty. All of them looked at her tattoos in wonder. Isabela even followed the vines that wound up her arm.

Merrill calmly explained what Makatza had told her about them. Fenris had a sour look on his face when he saw them but she hastily explained that they weren't magical, just a needle and ink. He relaxed afterwards but everyone was still tense.

Isabela and Merrill had been in tears when they found out, Sebastian and the others pale faced. Varric swore loudly when Hawke brought her in. They all were currently in the Hanged Man surrounding the table in Varric's room where she lay.

'That's it, she healed.'

'Why isn't she awake? She's in no danger now,' Aveline asked.

Anders wiped his hands on a cloth. 'I honestly don't know, I think she's in a coma, her mind has just shut down, all we can do is wait.'

'Will she ever wake up?' Varric inquired.

Isabela shot him a look.

'What? Everyone was thinking it!' He protested.

'Again I don't know. She might, she might not,' he slumped into a chair brushing his hair out of his eyes.

'What do we do if she doesn't?' Merrill whimpered.

'Let's cross that bridge when we get to it Daisy,' Varric said kindly. 'Sebastian could you take her to her bed? We'll keep an eye on her.'

Sebastian nodded and lifted her off the table and into the adjoining room, he returned a few moments later, his usually smart hair had run amok and made him look very dishevelled. They all took a seat around the table and Varric ordered some drinks.

'So how did this happen? You only went up there for some bloody weeds!' Isabela snapped.

'We were ambushed.' Hawke explained, 'slavers.'

'What were slavers doing there? They're normally in Sunder mount looking for easy work,' Varric stated. Their drinks arrived and they all took a moment to absorb the alcohol. It eased the atmosphere, a bit anyway.

Hawke didn't say anything but his eyes treacherously flitted over to where Fenris was sitting.

'So it's your fault,' Anders sighed, 'why am I not surprised.'

'It is not my fault, abomination! They are the ones that insist in coming after me!' He snarled back.

'Now Blondie, lets not point fingers, Broody, calm down.'

Fenris rose from his seat with a outcry of 'Venhedis!' They heard him storm from the bar and out the door.

'What an animal.' Blondie muttered. Isabela punched him on the arm hard.

Hawke turned to the group, 'please, enough fighting. Now what are we going to do?'

… … … … …

Although she could hear people talking, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She felt a new wave of pain as what she assumed was the arrow being torn from her body. There was silence then a soothing pressure flowed over the wound.

.Bleep. .Bleep. .Bleep.

She frowned. She couldn't place the sound. Nothing registered in her head, she knew of nothing in Kirkwall that made that noise.

Unless she wasn't in Kirkwall.

_Where the hell am I?_

Her eyes snapped open, clean white walls greeted her. She glanced over to the left, machinery measured her blood pressure and body functions, she could see her heart beat increasing by the moment. She began to fumble with the oxygen mask on her face but her arms felt as heavy as lead.

A keening noise broke out of her lips as she began to panic. A nurse ran over holding her frantic hands.

'Shh Makatza, calm down, please, be calm,' she said soothingly.

Makatza moaned in reply.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, this is a bad dream, a really fucking bad dream._

'Would you like to see your mother Makatza?' The nurse nodded at someone she couldn't see.

_Mama?_

She heard heels tapping against the tiled floor. The familiar smell of perfume swamped her senses, the nurse passed her hands to someone else, she felt the coldness of rings and the rough parchment like skin of an older woman.

'Oh Makatza, darling! You're awake, you're finally home!'

_Home? I'm actually home?_

Makatza's eyes began to tear when she saw her mother for the first time on over a week. She was embraced in a tight hug. She then began to sob when she realised something.

_I don't want to be home._

**Calm down, like I said this story is faaaaaar from over. I hope you all like, I know it's taken a weird turn but please let me know what you think. Please be kind.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews. I thought the twist was really obvious, I thought you'd all be complaining about it lol Guess I was wrong. Thank you for your support I hope that you'll enjoy this one, sorry for the late update I have been quite ill ¬¬ xx**

Chapter 10 – Decisions

'Mama?' her voice sounded all coarse.

'Oh my child yes, is everything ok, what's the matter, why are you crying?' Mari held her by the shoulders perching on the side of her bed. The nurse checked her IV and after nudging Mari out the way gently removed her oxygen mask.

'Now don't get her too excited,' she said kindly, 'I'll check in on her in an hour.'

'Darling why are you so upset?' Mari took out a tissue from her purse and dabbed away her tears.

'What happened...' she sniffed.

'You were in the forest, you had been knocked out, then you wouldn't wake up. We didn't know if you would,' she used a tissue to wipe her own tears away.

Guilt rolled through Makatza's stomach, she could see the wear sitting on her mother's shoulders, she took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

'I'm sorry mama,' she whispered.

'Oh nonsense, it wasn't your fault, you're awake now that's what matters.'

They talked for a while, more tears and tissues were used. Makatza couldn't help but wonder whether it had been all in her head. The nurse came in and insisted that she needed her rest, her mother left with the promise that she would return later in the evening and she would bring the rest of the family once they finished school.

'Are you ok?' The nurse asked.

'I feel a bit clogged,' she said.

'Clogged?'

'Well everything feels like it's got a film over it,' she explained.

'Hmmm, well that's not good, but it's not going to be anything bad, no need to worry I'll let the doctor know,' she reassured.

'Thank you.'

She nodded and left Makatza to her own devices. As soon as she was able to ascertain she was alone, she quietly began to cry.

… … … … …

Fenris slammed his door with a deafening crack. He placed his sword at close hand and thumped his fist against the wall.

'Venhedis! Stupid woman!' He exclaimed.

Fenris couldn't understand why he felt so angry, why didn't she just let the arrow hit him, he had been hit by arrows before, it always hurt but it was survivable, Hawke would have been able to pull the arrow out and heal him and they would have been on their way.

'Stupid, stupid, woman,' he muttered.

'She saved your arse though didn't she,' a voice drifted down from the stairs.

Fenris spun around, his sword already in his hand. He relaxed slightly and placed his sword back down.

'Isabela. Why am I not surprised,' he said dryly.

'Because I'm fantastic? Now what's got your knickers in a twist?' She sat on the banister.

'I am fine, please leave,' he grumbled.

'Yes, because you sounded so happy,' she quipped back.

'How did you get in here, and why are you here?' He lent against the wall.

'All they're doing is throwing around ideas about how to get her back, it's all magic and theory, boring in other words, also did you know that the window in the bedroom is loose?' She began to flip her knife.

Fenris made a mental note to repair the window, 'do you not want to get her back?' He asked.

'Of course, but I can't do anything to help can I? I'm just a pirate, a thirsty pirate. Where's your booze?'

Fenris grunted, and walked into one of the living areas. Isabela followed. Several bottles were sitting on the table, Fenris grabbed one and stood near the fireplace. He took a healthy swig before his gaze settled back onto Isabela who had also picked up a bottle and taken a gulp, she settled into a nearby armchair throwing her legs over the side.

'Do we even have any right to bring her back?' Fenris asked quietly.

'What do you mean? Of course we do!' Isabela insisted, 'well probably not, but we want her back, if she doesn't want to stay we'll change her mind or send her back,' she thought out loud. 'Besides why have you suddenly began to care?'

'She was so scared,' he replied. He lit his markings his expression lost in the pale blue light, he still hadn't had time to wash his gauntlet and her blood still remained in places.

'Fenris...?' Isabela said gently.

'She was scared, afraid, and yet she shouted back at the slaver, she was angry he had called me a slave, her anger for me overrode her fear,' he dismissed his markings in an angry gesture, 'stupid woman! Her head filled with fanciful ideas! She should have never stepped in front of that arrow! She should have never arrived!' He spat.

Isabela sat there calmly, she had never seen Fenris in such a state before, she had an idea of what was bothering him though, it would be a slightly stupid idea, pulling the tail of the tiger to mention it, but she didn't get where she was today by being sensible.

'Aveline told me what happened, she said that if Katza hadn't pushed you out the way, that shot would have killed you, no amount of healing magic could have saved your life. Hawke confirmed it.'

Fenris turned his back on her staring into the fire place. He didn't say anything.

'Is that why you're so annoyed? Because she risked her life to save yours from certain death? Because now she's-'

'Get out.' He interrupted harshly, the wine bottle he had in his hand had been crushed, the glass splintered onto the floor.

Isabela thought of saying more, what she had said clearly touched a nerve. But then he spoke again.

'I.. Isabela... please,' he said quietly looking at the shards of glass that was left in his hand. Isabela did as he asked and left as soundlessly as she came.

She wandered through High town drinking from her bottle, that confirmed it. Fenris was in a bit of a state over what happened, now if he could just tell Katza that he wanted her to stay as well, them that made most of them, she still had to talk to Sebastian and Carver, Merrill as well, how could Katza refuse to leave if all of them begged her to stay. As a plan it wasn't much to go on but Isabela wanted her back so badly. She was determined that she at least got a choice in whether Makatza stays or not.

… … … … … …

Sebastian wiped a few strands of hair our of Makatza's eyes, her eyes where fluttering and occasionally her fingers twitched, it was as if she was trapped in a dream and she couldn't get out. Sebastian held her hand at one point and she did grip back, part of her mind knew where she was, deep down. Makatza had stirred some feelings inside Sebastian and he had begun to doubt what he was doing by staying at the Chantry, he wished that she would awaken, he wanted to talk to her, she somehow always seemed to make the most difficult decisions seem completely clear. She had been gone almost a day and he missed her.

'Still here?' Varric wandered in.

'I'm reading to her, she told me she likes to hear the stories,' he replied.

'You're missing her as well then,' he said sadly.

'Yes,' Sebastian ran a finger down her cheek, 'yes I am.'

… … … … …

'Makatza?'

'Oh I'm sorry mama, I was miles away.'

'Yes it looked like it. What's going on darling, you don't seem the same,' Mari held her daughter's hand tightly rubbing life into her cold fingers.

'Would you think I was crazy mama? I can hear a friend talking to me,' she admitted quietly.

Mari was silent for a moment, she worried for her eldest, ever since she had woken up it was like only half of her had actually risen from her sleep.

'A friend?'

'Yes... can I tell you something strange mother?'

_Please don't think I'm insane._

Mari stilled, Makatza only called her 'mother' when something serious was afoot, the last time she could remember her calling her that was when she asked if she could get a tattoo, the debate lasted months, the only reason she said yes is because she saw the design that Makatza had sketched, it seemed so beautiful and suited her perfectly, she had agreed the next day.

'You can tell me anything you like,' she reassured.

Makatza sighed heavily, 'I woke up in a different world, when I was unconscious here, a beautiful world, I was scared at first but then I made friends, they looked after me, they believed me when I said I wasn't a native, they taught me things, and well, I miss them mama, I miss them so much.'

Mari didn't say anything, she reflected on what her daughter had just told her, she believed every word that she said, Makatza had a wonderful imagination but she never lied. If that's what happened then who was she to deny it.

'Are you ok mama?' Makatza worried.

'I'm fine, it was just a lot to take in,' Mari said gently.

'What do I do mama? I want to stay here with you, but I, I had the beginning of a life there, I had friends, people who liked me, who saved me, I don't know what's going to happen,' she began to cry again, that's all she had done since she returned was cry.

'Well that's easy isn't it, you go back.'

_I can go back? Could I go back?_

**Right sorry about the flicking back and forth between peoples, I hope you liked, I know it wasn't the most thrilling chapter but it needed to be written. Please leave a review people I love reading about what you think. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews it's gonna pick up in this chapter whoop whoop! Still ill though sorry about the lateness. ^-^**

Chapter 11 – Alternate reality.

It had been a week and a half since Makatza awoke, Mari was worried, her daughter hadn't spoken any more about the world she had visited and had convinced herself that it was all a dream, never the less Mari insisted that she take a couple weeks off university just to return to herself.

Makatza was in the kitchen baking. She hummed to herself, while cutting some pastry.

'Hello mama are you alright?'

Mari had been standing in the doorway watching her.

'Oh yes my darling, I'm fine, I was just thinking,' she replied.

Makatza placed the pastry lattice over the golden syrup, bread crumb mix, and brushed it over with a whisked egg and milk glaze while saying, 'thinking about what mama?'

'Your accident,' she said bluntly.

'Oh mama, enough, it was a dream that's all,' she sighed, lifting the pie she slid it into the pre-heated oven. She made a satisfied hum and turned on the kettle. She grabbed a couple of mugs from the cupboard and dropped a teabag in each.

'I know, I know, oh darling, is that decaf?'

'Of course mama, is there anything else?' She smiled.

'No darling, I'll be in the front room watching my soaps,' she placed her tea-towel on the side and pinched Makatza's cheek fondly.

'Ok mama I'll bring your tea in when it's done,' she turned back to the kettle and began fussing with sugar and milk.

Mari would never say but she was worried for her baby girl. Hopefully time would heal her wounds.

… … … … … …

'I've got it!' Garrett slammed a book down on the table of the Hanged man.

Isabela swore and mopped up what was left of her drink. Anders smirked, Aveline shot a disapproving look at him.

'Ugh Hawke! You owe me a pint!' Isabela accused, draining the last dreg in her mug.

'After this you'll all buy me a pint,' he corrected.

'Is that so?' Fenris said.

'uh-huh! Merrill and I have been speaking, she's already sent a message to the Keeper and she agrees it's possible.' Hawke said cryptically, he plonked into a chair and placed his feet onto the table, nicking the rest of Anders' drink and ignoring his protests he took a victory swing.

'So Hawke please put us out our misery, what are you on about?' Aveline asked.

'We can bring Makatza back!' He said triumphantly.

The change in the atmosphere rippled around the room. Sebastian walked into the room; he had been reading his book of prayers to her again, he would come down almost everyday.

'Hawke are you sure?' Anders sat forward in his chair.

'Well there may be a few complications I admit.'

'Like normal then,' Varric sniggered.

Sebastian sat in the only spare seat. He sighed. 'What complications are you on about? Now the truth please, the last time I heard you say that we almost died. I would like to be aware this time,' he rubbed his temple, 'maybe this time we might be able to duck before we're set on fire.'

'You survived,' muttered Hawke, 'anyway, the plan is to take Katza to Sunder mount where the veil is thinnest, Merrill thinks that Katza is an anchor for her world, so we'll use her body and open a doorway, then we go through into the fade and hopefully into her reality and then we'll bring her back. See, simple.' He sat back with a smug look on his face.

'Forgive me for pointing out the flaws in this otherwise superb plan, but isn't Katza's world different than ours, also how do we find her,' Varric said with a small smile on his face.

'We'll that's where Isabela comes in, Katza told her the most about her world, so we'll be relying on her knowledge,' Hawke said apologetically.

'Oh well we're doomed then,' Aveline stated.

Isabela gave her the finger, Aveline rolled her eyes in reply. After a few more drinks they laid down a plan for two days times.

… … … Two days later at the summit of Sunder Mount … … …

'Ok the Keeper will keep the doorway open, Merrill, Sebastian, Isabela and Fenris will travel to her reality, Aveline, Varric, Anders and I will stay in the fade and stop any nasty things coming through either way,' Hawke grinned.

All of them surrounded Makatza's still form. One by one they nodded.

'Oh wait, We'll have to leave our weapons behind,' Isabela unstrapped her blades.

'Excuse me? Go into the fade unarmed?' Fenris scoffed.

'Well done smart arse, but yeah, Katza's world doesn't work like ours, we can't kill, or get into any type of fights. Also there's tek-no-logy,' she said awkwardly, 'things are really different, we mustn't panic,' she explained.

'Oh I'm so excited!' Merrill bounced.

The Keeper shushed her, 'it's time to get started.'

All the mages stood in a circle around Makatza's body, the Keeper began to chant, one after the other they all copied her chant, Makatza's body began to rise into the air. A pale purple light flooded the area, Makatza's body faded into a small orb, as the chant's tempo increased the orb began to glow.

The Keeper shot a small blast of energy into the orb and the air frizzled. Sebastian could feel his hair standing on end. Fenris' lyrium began to activate unwillingly. The orb spun and without warning tore the air in half. A blue tear shimmered in the air in front of them, the mages stopped their chanting slowly.

'Finally!' Hawke laughed.

'So this is it?' Varric prodded the tear.

'Yes child, now I don't know how long I can keep it open, you must hurry.'

Hawke nodded and stepped through the rip, gingerly everyone followed. Isabela fell through, another small orb floated in the dusky light. Hawke grinned.

'Right people, we'll stay here and keep guard,' he ordered.

'So where do we go?' Sebastian asked.

'You follow that,' he pointed at the small orb, 'it's Katza's essence she'll take you to the other side.'

'Oh great, I'm becoming more and more confident as time goes on,' Fenris muttered.

They did as they were told and followed the small orb that floated a few feet ahead of them.

'Oh oh! This is the place,' Merrill confirmed.

'How do you know kitten?'

'That door! It's the same as the one that Katza has tattooed on her back, look at the ivy,' she said happily.

Isabela tried the handle, it swung open noiselessly, she shrugged and looked at the others.

'Well here goes nothing,' she stepped forward and disappeared.

'This day gets more and more strange,' Fenris said to Sebastian as he held the door open for Merrill.

'Agreed.'

**Well I know that was a bit of a weird one, please allow some writer's lenience heehee, please leave a review! Thanks for reading! Till next time, lemme know what you think xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well um yeah, weird things afoot. Noticed that the reviews have dropped, its so lovely reading what you think, please be kind and drop one off for me. Thanks ^-^**

Chapter 12 – That's different.

Isabela landed in mulch, she swore and got to her feet. She caught Merrill as she fell through the door, Sebastian and Fenris soon followed bumping into each other. Isabela looked around while the men wiped the gunk out their eyes. Fenris pulled a leaf out of his hair.

'So this is Sea.. Brook? This forest?' He asked.

'Uh I think so? She did say she fell unconscious in the woods, apparently she lives nearby,' Isabela wiped a bit of muck off Merrill's shoulder. She giggled happily rubbing her toes into the soil.

'It feels so different! I feel different,' she said.

'That's because there's no magic here,' Sebastian said kindly. Isabela began following the path hoping it would lead out the forest, they dutifully walked behind her looking around at their surroundings.

'Are there no spiders here?' Merrill asked.

'Yeah but apparently they get no bigger than your hand,' Isabela explained stepping over a fallen log.

'No wonder she screamed loudly when the last one popped up behind her,' Fenris reminisced. He slipped on some wet bracken, Sebastian helped him upright.

'Fenris? Have any idea what time it is?' Isabela said. She lent against a tree, Merrill took the moment to search for interesting flowers cooing when she found one. Fenris looked at the sky, he glanced at Sebastian who shrugged.

'I don't know,' he stated.

'What? Why not?'

He rolled his eyes, 'I don't know because 1. I can't see the sun, 2. Time may be different here, and 3. Why do we need to know?'

'She said that in the afternoons she usually went to Uni-vere-city, I'm worried that we might not be able to find her in time, I suppose the only thing we can do is try to find her house,' Isabela sighed. 'There's a gap over there,' she walked over to the thinning trees, brushing past some nettles she walked onto a field. The sun was low in the sky, so Isabela guessed it was about five in the afternoon being close to winter.

'uh guys,' she whispered.

'Yes? What's the matter?' Sebastian shook her shoulder, concern written on his face.

She said nothing but pointed down the field. Sebastian followed her wavering finger and his jaw dropped open, Merrill wandered over.

'What's the matter?' She looked at what they were staring at, she gave a small squeal of horror and fell onto the wet grass. Fenris grunted and held out his hand for her to take, Merrill raised a brow but took his hand and he helped her up.

'Wh-?' She began to ask.

'I would never hear the end of it if I didn't. Makatza would never leave it alone,' he interrupted. He glanced at what had transfixed the others in place, he crossed his arms and regarded it carefully.

'What is it?' He asked Isabela.

'I-I think it's a, a caar? A cart without horses she said, it rumbles, sounds like growling,' she whispered.

'Right well, this is getting us nowhere, come on lets find her and get out of this confusing place,' he rubbed his arms, 'my markings feel strange, I don't like it here, the quicker the better.'

Cautiously they walked down the field and around the shiny, metal car, they stared at the houses and various different decorations. The path felt hard and gritty underneath Merrill's and Fenris' bare feet, they followed the slight hill downwards. They saw more and more cars but thankfully they all seemed to be still. They passed tall stone posts with lights at the top, Merrill asked about them but Isabella shrugged.

The path rounded onto another and split four ways. Isabela pointed at a street sign, 'This is it! This is the place! This is her street, I remember!' She spun around trying to find Makatza's house.

'Eversley road?' Sebastian asked out loud. 'This is where she lives?' He looked at the lawns of other people's gardens, winter flowers bloomed everywhere, the street was quiet none of the cars were moving, he could hear a dog barking in the distance. 'It's a nice place.'

'Which house is hers?!' Isabela cried. There wasn't anyone they could ask either, the whole street was deserted.

'I suppose we'll just have to call each house and find out,' Merrill chipped in.

They all looked at Sebastian, 'What? Why are you staring at me?'

'We have two elves and myself, they stick out a bit and I'm fucking freezing, so my temper, well I don't have one at the moment, also I went head first into that bloody mud so you will be the one calling on people,' Isabela said grumpily.

'But I-'

'Do you want to find her?' Fenris asked.

'Of course!'

'It's settled then, we're going to sit on this wall and watch you,' she grinned, 'no fear!'

Merrill handed a bunch of small flowers to Isabela who began to weave them into the excited elf's hair, Fenris watched as Sebastian wandered up a small cobbled path and knocked on the door. A old woman opened the door, Sebastian bowed slightly and began talking. The old woman replied. After a lot of nodding and cheek pinching, Sebastian was let go. He walked as fast that was as politely possible away from the house.

He crossed the road toward them rubbing his cheek. Before he could speak a car drove past behind them, the sound made all of them stand completely still. Isabela looked pale.

'They live with this? Bugger that, what did you find out?' She rubbed some life into her hands.

'She didn't know her by name but she said that there was a woman on the corner who runs an orphanage, she knows all the local children around here. I think it's in our best interest to go ask her,' Sebastian said calmly.

'Right that's our next stop, where is it?'

'Just there,' he pointed to a house surrounded by hedges. Isabela felt nervous, if this woman knew were Katza was then there was a chance to take her back, they just had to convince her to come. She could feel her breathing become erratic. Shakily she opened the gate and read the sign, the paint looked fresh, always a good sign.

Without prompting she knocked on the door.

… … … … …

'Makatza!' Ami yelled.

'Yes Ami?' She replied.

'Can you do my hair?' She pleaded.

Makatza nodded and motioned her toward her own room. Ami had changed since Makatza's accident, it had shaken her a bit, she had calmed, her bad language disappeared and her attitude changed over night. She sat excitedly at the end of Makatza's bed and turned on her hair straighteners.

For the first time in almost a week Makatza felt happy. The voice's had vanished, which meant the insistent headache had gone as well. True she felt slightly out of sorts still but that was to be expected when coming out of a coma.

'Are you feeling ok Katza?' Ami asked.

Makatza ran a brush through her blonde locks, 'yeah I'm fine,' she grinned cheekily. She put down the brush and decided to put the radio on. She turned up the volume and picked up the straighteners.

_Yep I feel fine. For the first time since I don't know when. _

'Did you take the boys to town yesterday?'

'Yeah they traded in some games, the ones they hadn't played.'

'Oh anything good?' She asked nonchalantly.

'Just some RPGs, now all they've got is racing games,' she shrugged, 'the usual.'

_Well that takes one load of my mind, couldn't bare having it under the same roof. _

Someone knocked on the door, Makatza looked at Ami who shrugged again, 'it's not for me. Jason isn't coming for another half an hour yet.'

'Oh well, mama will get it.'

… … … … …

Isabela stamped her feet, 'come on, it's cold.' They could hear some type of music floating out a top window. Merrill began to hum along when she gathered the gist of the tune.

The door opened and a woman was clutching a cup of tea in her hand. She smiled warmly.

'Yes can I help you?'

'Is this the orphanage?' Sebastian asked.

'Yes dear, what can I do for you?' She sipped her tea.

Isabela flicked her hair over her shoulder, 'do you know a young woman called Makatza? She has one blue and one brown eye, long hair, 'bout 5'8'' roughly?'

The old woman smiled, she looked Isabela up and down, she then did the same to the others. 'I bet you've travelled quite a way.'

'You have no idea,' Fenris muttered.

'Well you better come inside, I have a pot of tea on the go,' she motioned inside her house.

'I'm sorry but we're on a time limit, do you know where she is?' Sebastian apologised.

'Yes dear, that's why you better come in.'

Isabela shrugged and stepped inside the warm building. Fenris stopped in his tracks when he smelt the air. There was a perfume he recognized. A very familiar perfume. He smiled privately to himself knowing that it wouldn't be long.

**Sorry I know that their reactions to our world isn't very like OMG! But Makatza has told Isabela a lot about our world, Isabela has passed on her knowledge so they were aware of things. Seabrook is a real place and I used to live there as a child so all these places are real, apart from the orphanage, that's my parents house lol :3 Please leave a review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. Surprise chapter! Woo, had some time so decided to whip it up xx **

Chapter 13 – Hopefully lucky

'You have a lovely home,' Sebastian said.

'Thank you dear, most of the children are out at the moment, some school trip, a few are home they're either playing games or doing their hair. Kids today huh.' She smiled leading them into the kitchen. 'Would anyone like tea?' She pointed to the tea cosy.

Isabela smirked and looked at Fenris who gave her a look back. She turned back to the woman. 'Yes please if you wouldn't mind.'

'Of course not, My name is Mari by the way,' she took down four mugs from the cupboard and filled them with brewed tea. 'Sugar and milk are behind you.'

Gratefully they took the mugs that were offered, after sorting themselves with sugar and milk they turned to the older woman.

'I'm Sebastian, this is Isabela, Merrill and Fenris,' he pointed to each person as he said their name, Merrill gave a little curtsy and Fenris bowed his head. Isabela was too busy staring at the fridge. There were little pictures dotted all over it, she was mesmerised. The rest of them were ignoring all the technology around them, it was easier.

'So why are you looking for Makatza?' She asked gently but sternly.

Isabela looked at Sebastian who looked at Merrill, she sighed and stepped forward, 'we miss her. We were hoping that we could convince her to uh, come, live with us,' she said trying not to ramble. Fenris rolled his eyes; that was going to help, telling her that.

'Well that's quite a big deal. Let me guess, are you the friends that she made when she hurt herself?' She swished her tea and looked over the rim of the mug.

'You're her mother,' Fenris stated.

'Well done young man, and yes I am, as you can probably understand I'm a little wary of people turning up on my doorstep trying to get my little girl to leave. Especially when I know it means that she probably would never be able to come back.'

The companions were silent, there was nothing that could say, Mari had hit the problem on the crux, if Makatza did leave there would truly be no way for her to come back. It was a big decision and very little time.

'I will call her down, but let me warn you that she doesn't believe anything that happened with you was real. I know that will hurt but it was to protect her mind.' Mari nodded and went to the bottom of the stairs.

'Makatza, darling! Some of your friends have arrived.'

'I'll be right down mama!' She shouted. Makatza looked at Ami who shrugged. She finished the last curl and fluffed up her hair. Ami giggled and placed a flowery hair grip in Makatza's fringe, she laughed and stood up to go downstairs.

'Thanks Katza,' Ami said turning off the straighteners.

'Any time honey,' she left the room and began to walk down the stairs.

Mari heard her daughter leaving her room, she looked at them 'I'll leave you to have some time, please be gentle with her.' By the pale looks that they gave her she realized that they were just as worried as she was.

Makatza slid her hand down the banister, she had a bounce in her step, she did wonder who these friends were, maybe it was the girls from Uni, she did get on with them but they didn't talk socially but who knows. 'I've got such a good feeling,' she said quietly to herself.

She swung from the banister and into the kitchen. She stared. They stared back.

'No fucking way.' She blurted.

'Hi Katza,' Isabela said

'Good feeling's gone.' Her eyes went blurry and she could feel herself falling.

'Oh shit, someone grab her!' Isabela cried.

Fenris; who had already drank his tea, was already moving. He held her around her waist. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. He looked at Isabela who had already shouted for Mari. Her mother came running in, she barely batted an eyelid when she saw Makatza unconscious in Fenris' arms.

'Yes I thought that might happen, bring her into the front room and put her on the sofa,' she made a motion for them to follow, Fenris lifted her up and went into the other room. Sebastian ran his hand through his hair and reassured a very shocked looking Merrill.

Fenris placed her on the sofa and stepped back, Isabela sat on the foot stool and pulled it close to the seat. Makatza's eyes began to flutter. She was waking up. Isabela nervously looked around, Mari smiled back.

'Oh god please tell me this is a dream...' she moaned before she opened her eyes.

''Fraid not sweet pea, didn't you miss us?' Isabela joked nervously.

She didn't open her eyes, 'this is a joke, you're all cosplay characters, this isn't real. I've got heat stroke or something, it was that bump to the head,' she muttered.

Merrill scooted next to Isabela, 'what's the matter Lethallan? Do you want us to leave?' She asked sadly.

Makatza turned onto her side and looked at Merrill, 'is it really you? Because I don't think I could handle going crazy.'

Fenris coughed, Makatza's eye line drifted over to him, he stood behind Mari but as soon as he had her full attention he let his markings glow briefly. Makatza's eyes widened when she realised that they were indeed the real deal. She looked at Sebastian who smiled gently. Without warning she threw herself off the sofa, she wrapped her arms around Isabela and Merrill dragging them to the floor.

Makatza began to cry, she could smell Isabela's perfume of the sea and salt, Merrill's various flowers floated around them as she knocked them loose in her tackling hug. She swear she could feel Isabela crying on her shoulder burying her head in her hair.

'Oh Izzy! I missed you! I knew I wasn't crazy! It was real! Oh Merrill!' She said uncontrollably.

They helped her stand up, Makatza wiped the tears off her cheek and she spotted Sebastian. 'You!'

'Yes?' He looked worried.

'You kept reading to me!' She accused.

Sebastian turned bright red. Mari began to chuckle.

'That drove me insane! It's all I could hear!' She prodded him in the chest. She saw the guilty look on his face, she knew he did it because he cared so she decided to forgive him. She snaked her arms around his waist and lent into his shoulder. 'Thanks Seb,' she whispered. He returned her hug, holding her almost too tightly. Clearly they had all missed her, he let her go reluctantly.

She turned to Fenris who was looking worried. Mari was watching with interest, Makatza remembered that he didn't like physical contact so she settled with beaming at him. The tips of his ears turned pink and he gave a little bow back.

'Oh this is wonderful! All your friends are here.' Mari clapped her hands in delight. 'Now I believe that they have something to ask you.'

Makatza spun around to Isabela who looked like she was going to be sick, 'we want you back Katza, we want you to come back to Kirkwall, come back please.' She had a whole speech planned but it went out the window, all she could do was ask and plead.

'Wha? Come back... I-I can't, I can't I'm sorry,' she dipped her head. Tears dripped off her chin.

'What!? Why not? Please Katza, it hasn't been the same without you, even Hawke is grumpy, please we miss you.' She repeated.

'It's true Lethallan, please come back,' Merrill gripped her hands in her delicate fingers.

Makatza pulled her hands from hers, she turned away, 'I can't, I won't leave my mama if I can't come back, I'm sorry.'

'Oh darling..' Mari began.

'No mama, I made my peace with this, I won't leave you, I'm sorry you came here for nothing guys...'

Isabela began to cry, 'oh well, I uh, guess we had better get back,' she sniffed, 'the portal won't be open much longer anyway.' She rose to her feet and walked toward the front door. 'Come on Merrill, we have to leave.' Merrill gave Makatza a hug goodbye and walked out the door. Sebastian took a small book out of one of his pouches and handed it over to her.

'Remember us Katza, I will miss you deeply,' he kissed the back of her hand.

Mari tutted looking at her daughter. She refused to catch her mother's eye. She was disappointed, she knew Makatza was scared but this really wouldn't do.

Then it was Fenris' turn. The others had left the house and were waiting patiently outside.

'You truly do not wish to come back with us?' Fenris asked.

Makatza gained some courage and faced him, 'I can't Fenris, I just, I can't... I'm being selfish I know.'

'Your world is truly different from ours,' he commented.

'I can't believe you all travelled here for me,' tears travelled down her cheek. 'I will miss you all.'

Fenris raised his hand, he decided to then wipe her tears away. 'We will miss you Makatza,' he sighed, she looked so sad and her shoulders were shaking with every breath she took. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her. She was too shocked to respond and simply fell into his embrace.

'I will miss you Makatza,' he whispered. He let her go and left the house shutting the door behind him without looking back.

'Well?' Said Isabela, 'Let's go home.'

'It won't be much of a home now Katza isn't coming,' Merrill stated.

'I knew that Hawke should have done this instead of me, he would have got her to come back,' Isabela said sadly. They were all began to walk back to the forest.

… … … …

Makatza stared at the floor. She felt like her heart had been torn out and taken with them. She knew she was afraid and that was one of the reasons she didn't leave with them. Fenris' hug had shocked her, so did Sebastian's gentle kiss on her hand. She didn't realise she had made that much of an impact.

Mari regarded her child, 'well darling what are you waiting for?'

'Huh?'

Mari pulled something out from behind the side of the sofa, it looked like an army Bergen, she smiled.

'I prepared this about two days ago, I was going to suggest you go travelling for a while, but this seems better for you.'

'Mama! No I won't leave you,' Makatza cried.

'I'm not giving you a choice young lady, I'm throwing you out,' she crossed the room and hugged her daughter, 'I know you're scared but this is your path, you know I will always love you, and we'll see each other in our dreams like last time won't we?'

'You know about them?' She whispered.

'Of course darling, now quickly before they get too far,' she helped her put on the Bergen, she kissed her on the forehead and pushed her out the door.

'I love you mama!'

'I love you too my baby,' Mari shut the door as her child ran up the path. When the door was shut she allowed herself to feel sad for a moment before a satisfied feeling replaced it. Her baby girl was growing up, and by the looks of it she was going to be just fine.

… … … … …

Isabela pulled something out of her pocket, it was a photo that she had taken from the fridge. Makatza was laughing her arm slung over her mother's shoulder, there were coloured ribbons thrown over them, it must have been a party. She looked so happy, they really had no right to take her from this world. Sadly she put the photo back in her pocket. Merrill dragged her feet as the walked across the cold floor. The stone was hard and gritty, just like her mood. She had felt out of sorts since they arrived the familiar flow of mana had disappeared and she felt empty. She couldn't help but sniff as they walked further and further away.

Before they knew it they were walking on the wet grass toward the forest. They had walked in silence ignoring all the cars and various strangers they passed. They got a few glances but they were all focusing on going back to the portal.

Sebastian held a branch out the way for the two women to pass and and he followed. Fenris stood on the edge of the tree line, there was no magic here, no slavers, no mages, at any other time he wouldn't have even considered leaving but this world now held a sour taint, his lyrium felt uncomfortable with the lack of magic in this realm. When he had activated them to convince Makatza they were real he felt the last of his strength leave. He knew that until he got back to Thedas that he wouldn't be able to use his powers. He cast a last look over the horizon committing it to memory.

'Fenris come on! They've been waiting long enough,' Isabela shouted through the trees. He sighed and ducked under the branch.

'Fenris!'

He stopped.

'Isabela! Merrill!'

The others spun around.

'Sebastian!'

Without meaning too they all ran back to the field. There was Makatza half running, half dragging a bag up the grassy field toward them.

Merrill whooped and ran toward her.

'KATZA!' She squealed.

Isabela followed.

'What are you doing I thought you were staying,' she gabbled.

Makatza breathed in heavily, 'you all walk so fast,' she gulped in breaths of air. 'I was... staying, but my mama... threw me out,' she said catching her breath. She had a huge smile plastered across her face.

Isabela cried out and jumped on her, they all fell to the floor laughing. Sebastian picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder easily.

'Show off,' Makatza stuck her tongue out at him.

They pulled her into the forest and through the nettles. Merrill ran ahead to the portal and Makatza found herself walking next to Fenris. She squeezed his hand gently without looking at him.

'Thank you Fenris. For coming for me.' She said quietly.

'My pleasure Makatza,' he replied.

She grinned and ran onward jumping onto Isabela. 'I'm going home!' She cried.

Merrill bounced impatiently by the portal, 'Katza first!' Makatza did as she was told and stepped into the portal. She fell into the fade, as she did she felt the tickle in her body that she had grown accustomed to as her mana. Isabela crashed into the back of her. Sebastian picked her up, adjusting her bag on his shoulder he walked back toward another group of people.

Makatza looked back on the portal, it was the same as her tattoo, as she looked it lazily swung shut and vanished.

'Goodbye mama,' she whispered.

**And she's back! Oh yeah! I know this is a long one but it didn't seem fair to cut it off halfway through. Please leave a review lemme know what you think. Xxx Thanks :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your reviews big shout out to Melgonzo and Csorciere! Guys you gotta get easier names to spell lol took me a couple of trys :D Here's another chapter!**

Chapter 14 – Seven sins; which one?

Makatza touched the door, it flashed and turned back into the glowing orb, it whizzed around her for a second before it flew into her body. She stepped back with the shock but slowly she felt what it was doing; the film that she had been wearing, that made her feel as if she was always under water was being slowly peeled off. She sighed as her hearing turned back to normal, as her sight turned unbleached, she spun on her foot.

'Finally! I feel normal again,' she said bubbly.

Isabela giggled, she took her by the arm, 'come one everyone's waiting.'

Makatza allowed herself to be towed along to the group of people she saw in the distance. She made out Hawke, as soon as she saw him he dropped his staff and ran over.

'Yes! Katza!' He yelled, he picked her up and twirled her around, 'she's home!' Makatza giggled as she was spun.

'Garrett please put me down!' She pleaded. He gripped her harder but did stop spinning.

'Never!' He placed her back on her feet and hugged her tightly. 'Ah baby Hawke I missed you.'

'Baby Hawke?' she mumbled into his chest plate.

'Oh yeah I forgot to mention, uh Hawke's adopting you,' Isabela said giggling.

'Adoption?' Her voice was muffled.

'My status will keep you safe and out of the Templar's eyes. You don't mind do you?' He sounded upset and he squeezed her tighter.

'No! No I don't mind, Garrett I can't breathe,' she protested struggling.

He released her, she coughed and he brushed her fringe away from her face and behind her ear. He cupped her cheek, without warning he pulled her close and kissed her.

'Hawke!' Aveline, Sebastian and Fenris' voices rang out.

He let her go. She was in shock, for her first kiss it wasn't bad, it was the complete opposite, she turned beetroot red. Isabela was laughing so hard she thought she was going to die.

'What? It was a brotherly thing, I missed her,' he said cheekily.

Varric chipped in, 'yeah I bet a lot of people want to claim to be her brother,' he looked at Isabela, 'or her sister now, if those are the perks.'

Makatza batted Hawke away, she looked at Anders, he had a blank look on his face and he was glowing.

'Hi Anders?' She said uncertainly.

Aveline stepped in, 'that's not Anders, that's um, Justice, Anders' friend that happens to inhibit the same body,' she tried to explain.

Makatza tried to understand. She settled with nodding at him, which he returned.

'Guys you were so quick,' Varric said slinging Bianca onto his shoulder.

'What? We were at least an hour,' Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

'Time flows differently here,' Justice rumbled.

'Well that explains a lot, well as happy as I am to see you Katza lets not dawdle in the _fade_, lets get back,' Aveline insisted.

'Yeah something nasty might jump out,' Varric joked.

'Uh hello? What's that?' Makatza pointed to a spiralling cloud of ash.

'Oh shit! Demon!' Hawke shouted. 'Katza get behind us, guys your weapons are on the floor over there, Fenris we couldn't bring yours it was too big for us to carry,' he picked up his staff from the floor and began charging a spell.

'I do not need a weapon,' Fenris said solemnly.

Everyone readied themselves, the cloud was getting bigger and bigger. Makatza hid behind Fenris and Sebastian, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The cloud cleared and there stood a monstrosity with dark red skin and glowing eyes.

'Pride demon!' Justice identified.

'Kill it..' Hawke said.

'Enough,' it bellowed, 'I am not here for you,' he pointed at Makatza who felt her legs move involuntarily, she stumbled forward. Sebastian and Fenris tried to hold her back but she squirmed out of their grip. She walked so she was a few feet in front of the disgusting creature. She could see the smug look on it's face, it smelt putrid and she could feel her stomach rebel. 'Ahh little one, so strong, so powerful, tell me do you not want the power to flit between realities? I can give you that power.' It promised.

'Katza don't,' Isabela begged.

'Hawke can't we do anything?' Aveline asked.

'No she has to refuse it's offer, if we kill it now while it's talking to her she'll absorb it's essence anyway,' he said sadly.

'Venhedis,' Fenris muttered.

'You can do that?' Makatza questioned.

'But of course, wouldn't you love to see your mother whenever you wanted? You've always been to prideful to ask for help, but here I am offering to you, child this is what you want.'

Makatza could feel the power, the ability flowing for her, she could hear the others behind her shouting her name. She then pictured her mother, she could see the expression on her face, it, it, it wasn't happiness... It was disappointment, shame... Fear. Makatza realised in that instant that if she accepted the demon's offer she would lose her humanity.

No.

'No! Get away!' She screamed thrashing.

It made an inhuman howl and the force that was holding her released. She was thrown backwards into Justice who caught her and handed her to Sebastian, he checked her over and kindly but forcefully moved her behind him. Makatza fell to the floor and hugged her knees. She could still feel the demon writhing inside her head. She buried her head in her hands and screamed.

The pride demon summoned more rage demons and wraiths, they surrounded the companions, Sebastian drew his bow and let loose a volley of arrows into the enraged horde. Suddenly leaving home didn't feel as good as it should. She didn't cry but she could feel spikes of pain drill through her head with the demon's whispering, she clutched her legs, she knew she was distracting them with her pain but she couldn't help it.

Fenris soon realised that his attacks were becoming useless. Even though he was a formidable fighter he could only take on one target at a time, he decided to drop back and if any got past them then he would be the last line of defence. He dodged past Hawke's spinning staff and toward Makatza who was huddled into a ball.

'Makatza! You need to stand,' he told her.

She looked at him, her tears streaked her cheeks, the colour of her eyes had changed to a light silver, the demon was still wrestling for her mind.

'Come on Makatza,' he held out his hand for her to take, 'you're strong enough, come on,' his voice was low and gentle, as if he was coaxing a wild mare in the marshes.

She nodded her eyes clearing slightly, she shakily took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She turned to face the demon which was roaring in defiance at Merrill's stone fist which had just hit it in the side of the face. Makatza could feel her own anger at being targeted rise in her body. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and she stepped forward.

She held up her arms in the way that Hawke had shown her, she could feel the build up of mana shaking her wrists and fingers, she had no idea what it was going to do but she had to try.

'Duck!' She yelled at Aveline who had been hacking at it's ankles. Aveline rolled out the way and Makatza let go of her power. Green fire flew out her fingers and hit the demon in the chest. She yelled as the fire left her body and a few seconds later only sparks dropped from her nails. She breathed in heavily, her legs shaking. The demon screamed in anger as a hole tore the floor of the fade and the demon was dragged through.

Her eyes cleared completely, she sighed in mixed with a sob. Merrill placed her bladed staff through the last wraith and Varric shot the last anger demon. All had been defeated. Makatza stared at her fingers. Isabela gave a ''thank fuck that's finished'' giggle and wiped her blades on her boots.

'Well you certainly know how to end a fight eh,' she said half-heartedly.

'The demon was attracted to her presence,' Justice sheathed his staff.

'Can we go home now?' Makatza asked quietly.

Aveline linked her arm through Makatza's, 'yes, yes we'll go home.'

Varric stood beside the portal, 'after you Petal,' he nodded.

Hawke looked at Merrill, 'you teach her that?'

'No! I mean, I showed her some stuff but nothing like that,' she rambled.

'Oh good, it seems we have a natural elementist, I was never very good when it came to elements..' Hawke shrugged. He motioned for Sebastian to follow Aveline; he had picked up Makatza's belongings. One by one they left the fade.

**Yay demons? This was hard to write for some reason lol please lemme know what you think. Love all xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know I keep updating, it's just that I get an idea and that's it whoosh I have to write. It's a pain in the arse actually, ('scuse the bad language) but it's a good pain :D Here we are:**

Chapter 15 – Home at last.

Aveline was expecting the jolt when they travelled through the fade portal. Before she realised everyone had come through. The keeper had a satisfied look on her face, with a wave of her hand the portal vanished leaving a greasy feel to the air. Makatza was shaking, visibly shaking. The keeper nodded and pointed to a bed roll that had already been laid out for this purpose.

Anders struggled for a moment with his dual personality, but Justice settled down and let him have control of his body. He took a moment to grow accustomed to the scene around him before his eyes settled on Makatza. Aveline had sat her down and wrapped a blanket loosely around her shoulders. Anders had no idea what happened in the fade but by the look on her face it wasn't good.

He walked over to her, she didn't even acknowledge him. He knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she seemed to realise that he was there. Her lower lip trembled, she moved so that her head was resting on his chest. She stayed like that for a moment before he felt her slender arms wrap around his waist. He looked down but he could only see the top of her head.

Her shoulders began to shudder and he realised that she was upset. He sat down properly and returned her hug. She cried silently, he made soothing noises and stroked her hair. He glanced over to Hawke who wrote something in the air. His words lit briefly before vanishing but they explained it all.

P.R.I.D.E D.E.M.O.N

Anders groaned internally, her first trip into the fade and she was targeted by one of the most powerful demons on the ladder. True no trip into the fade was considered fun but there were better introductions then that. At least she refused the demon's offer, not a lot of mages or people could.

'Anders?' Makatza spoke quietly.

'Yes Katza?'

'Was it like that with Justice?' She inquired, she rubbed her head against his robe, she knew it wasn't the best conversation starter but she couldn't get the feeling of the demon probing her mind out of her head. All she wanted was comfort and an explanation, Anders was only too happy to provide both.

'No Justice was, is a friend... I thought I was doing the right thing. He is not like a demon, he is the literal personification of Justice and sometimes he takes over because he doesn't understand the concept of time and implications or consequences here, so I can become dangerous. But you should know that I would never do anything to hurt you.' He reassured giving her a little squeeze.

'Thanks Anders, I think I needed to hear that,' she looked up at him and smiled weakly. 'Oh did you know? Hawke's adopted me,' she giggled.

'Adopted?' He repeated.

'Yeah and he gave her a 'welcome to the family' _kiss_ as well,' Varric sniggered, he sat next too them both and handed them a mug of stew each. Makatza sat up to drink hers but she stayed close to Anders.

'Kiss?' He glanced at Makatza who was blushing furiously. _Is that the only thing people are talking about! _She cussed in her mind.

'What? It was nothing,' she protested. Anders rolled his eyes, _bloody typical of the man, can never leave a pretty girl alone, _he thought.

'Just wish I thought of it first,' Isabela cackled. She perched next to Makatza, 'how are you feeling sweet pea?' Concern swept across her usually carefree features.

'Better thanks Izzy, but honestly I just want to have a bath and a drink,' she grinned.

'Hawke's just clearing things over with the Keeper, then we can go back to Kirkwall, we hired a cart to bring you here, so there's not even any walking. Well we have to get back down the mountain, but that's it,' she smiled.

'I bet there's spiders,' Makatza muttered darkly. _The only downside. Big. Fucking. Spiders. Great..._

_'_Nah we'll be fine,' Isabela smirked.

'Yeah I remember what happened last time someone said that,' Makatza joked.

A flash of guilt crossed everyone's faces. Makatza instantly regretted mentioning it but she tried to liven the mood again.

'Hey, by the way I'm not walking down the mountain, you brought me up here, one of you can damn well take me down!' She pouted.

Varric burst into laughter, 'well Petal I would but I think you'd be better off with one of the other lads, it wouldn't make a difference if I carried you.' Makatza giggled with the thought. The atmosphere lifted again and everyone began to make preparations to travel down the trail.

Even though she was joking when she said it, Sebastian insisted on carrying her. She tried to fight against it but she lost when Aveline joined in.

'You've been through a lot, Sebastian's a strong man, he'll be fine,' she argued.

With as much dignity as she could muster she climbed onto Sebastian's back. He gave his bow to Merrill who was high with happiness. Makatza swore she practically skipped down the track. Sebastian didn't seem to be bothered by her weight and chatted to her as they walked. Well as he walked.

The spiders did make an appearance. It was a good thing that Makatza was being held by him, she squealed and almost vaulted off his back. He held her under the knees and calmed her down, 'it's ok, we're more than equipped to deal with a few spiders.'

'Ugh they're so disgusting, put me down for a moment please.'

He waited for the last one to be dealt with, then he did as she asked. She walked over to the nearest spider and kicked it hard.

'There is no reason for you to get this bloody big!' She booted it viciously.

It hissed as the air left it. Makatza squeaked and ran back to Sebastian. Hawke and the others were laughing, she stuck out her tongue and gave them the finger. She then clambered back up his back and kicked him gently with her heels.

'Yah, giddyup!' She giggled.

Sebastian did as commanded and followed the others down the mountain.

… … …

Makatza had fallen asleep in the cart home, she was stretched over several of them but her head rested in Isabela's lap.

'She really is something isn't she,' said Aveline.

'Yeah, somehow she's wiggled her way into even Isabela's stone heart,' Varric sighed, he was cleaning Bianca. Merrill and Anders were driving the coach, they could hear Merrill point out every little detail to him. It was only a matter of time before Anders snapped.

Isabela was too happy to care about Varric's little jibe. She was leaning against Hawke who had also fallen asleep and was snoring ungracefully, she closed her eyes, she felt for a moment that she had everything she needed.

'Hey you ok Broody?' Varric nudged Fenris who had his legs dangling out the back of the cart.

'Yes dwarf. I am fine,' he replied. He held Makatza's flowery hair grip in his gauntlet. It had fallen out when she fought against the pride demon, he had, had his concerns about her being a mage but they had almost disappeared, she was turning out to be different from any mage he had ever met, that included Hawke who was pretty different in the beginning.

He promised to give it back to her. Just not yet. When she awoke.

… … …

'Katza? Kaaaatzaaaaa?' Isabela gently shook her.

'Wasssup?' She burbled.

'We're home, wake up,' Isabela grinned.

'Home?' She repeated.

'Yeah, Maker you're a bit thick when you've just woken up, come on I promised you a bath,' she wandered into the bathroom.

'Bitch,' she muttered rubbing her eyes.

'I heard that,' she called.

'Good!' She called back.

She got up happily and joined Isabela in the bathroom.

…

She walked around wrapped in a large towel, she spotted her Bergen sitting at the end of the bed. She sat next to it and undone the top. The first thing she found was her teddy. She thought she had lost it a few days ago, it was a floppy, stuffed dog, cream coloured with caramel patches, she called her 'Butterscotch,' she had had her since she was about three. Tears brimmed in her eyes but she composed herself.

_Enough crying. Honestly that's all I've bloody done. No more. Unless there are really big spiders, like really big. _

'Oh that's sweet,' Isabela also walked in also wrapped in a towel. She picked Butterscotch up and rubbed her fur.

'I've had her since I was a baby, I took her everywhere.' Makatza explained rummaging through the rest of the pack. Her questioning fingers found a small parcel and a hard bit of card. She pulled it out gently.

'What is it Katza?' Isabela peered over her shoulder still holding Butterscotch in her arms.

'It's a birthday present,' she said quietly.

'What like a name-day present?'

'Uh-huh,' she held it in her hands tracing the ribbon attaching the card to the gift.

'When is your name-day?' Isabela asked, drying her hair.

'Well in my reality it would be in two days time,' Makatza grinned, 'although I suppose this is my reality now.'

'Yeah and don't you forget it,' Isabela warned. Inside her head was spinning with ideas, no doubt Katza would begin to feel sad on her name-day so she had better plan a little celebration, she could get everyone involved. No doubt they would jump at the chance.

Makatza smiled to herself and put the present back in her Bergen, she would open it on her birthday. She held Butterscotch close and let her mind drift over the possibilities of her new life. Although daunting she found she wasn't afraid. In fact she was excited. Very excited.

**Well yeah. I hate spiders if you hadn't realised :D I always ask but please leave a review, till tomorrow! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it :D Not much from me just my usual thanks for your reviews so lovely. **

Chapter 16 – A Family?

They went to bed soon after their hair had dried, Makatza slipped in between the sheets feeling the familiar roughness from the wool. She felt Isabela's warmth next to her. She slipped her arm over the pirate and held her close.

'Thank you for everything Isabela,' she whispered.

'You thank everyone too much,' she muttered sleepily back.

Makatza grinned, she tightened her grip and closed her eyes, soon she found herself in the fade, there was her mother waiting expectantly for her. She ran forward and embraced her, she could feel demon's whispering to her while she was in the fade but she knew she was strong enough to refuse them.

Isabela was sure that Makatza was asleep, she wove her fingers in hers and whispered back, 'thank you Makatza, for being you.' Makatza sighed but didn't wake, Isabela closed her own eyes and fell into the fade.

… … … …

The next morning Makatza wandered up to Hawke's estate, Isabela was hanging out with Varric following a lead on something, she wouldn't tell. She had to sort out this adoption thing.

Bohdan opened the door and greeted her warmly.

'Ahh well hello, Messere Hawke is upstairs would you like me to fetch him?'

'No thanks Bohdan, I'll just wander up,' she petted a hello at Bubble who was causing a racket. She wore one of Isabela's blouses, but she wore a pair of her black skinny jeans underneath. Matched with a pair of Isabela's boots she thought she looked damn fine. And the wonders of wired underwear, she skipped in joy when she found several bras tucked away in her Bergen. She was about the same size as Isabela so she demanded that she try one on. Put it this way, she'll be lucky to get it back.

Feeling more comfortable then she ever had she bounced up the stairs. Her hair swung behind her, she had but it up in a ponytail to stop the mass of it whipping her in the face. She knocked on Hawke's bedroom door and waited for a moment.

'Garrett? Can I come in?' She opened the door slightly.

'Wait! Wait!' She saw him throw something into his wardrobe, it made a loud clank but she did as she was told and waited for him.

'You're always on time you know that? At least with Isabela I can rely on her being at least half an hour late, and as for Merrill, she'll turn up the next day. You're just like Aveline,' after rolling his eyes he grabbed her in a bear hug.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed just as tightly. He chuckled and put her down gently.

'Tea?' He asked, Makatza gave him a look, to which he laughed, 'I know, I know I shouldn't have even asked. Hey you look nice is that some of your other world clothes?'

She felt a slight blush rise around her cheeks, 'uh yeah, well I didn't want to wear all of it, but I can't stand those leather leggings,' they wandered into the kitchen, _how does anyone put up with the chafing?_

Hawke flicked his hand and the water in the kettle began to boil. He smirked at Makatza when he saw the jealous look on her face.

'I can't wait to do that,' she said wistfully, _I_'d_ probably overdoes on tea._

'How are your fluctuations?'

'Well I almost exploded the mirror this morning, but I managed to calm down before I did, I can feel a steady flow of mana but when I think about things, could be anything sometimes it spikes.' Her blush deepened, she had been thinking about the way Hawke had kissed her yesterday, she was confused about it, Isabela seemed to have brushed it away not even concerned.

'Well we'll keep an eye on you, which'll be easier to do now that you'll be moving in,' he whipped up some tea and floated a mug toward her.

'Moving in?'

He looked a bit sad, 'yeah, um, we were thinking about making you a cousin y'know but then people would be asking about the family line, so mother decided that it would be best to have you as a daughter.'

'Are you ok Garrett? Is it about Bethany?' She asked quietly.

'Do you know what happened?'

She shook her head, he sighed deeply and told her about the ogre, how he was too late to save her, how when they travelled to Kirkwall that Leandra was broken, even when Carver joined the Templars you could see the pain in her eyes.

'Do you mind having me as a sister?'

'What? No! Of course not! Don't worry we're not gonna start calling you Bethany, no-one knows her name or that she even died. We're just gonna make out that you've only travelled over because we have a steady place to live now. Mother suggested it so she's fine with the idea,' he stroked Bubble on the head fondly.

Makatza decided to change the subject, 'what were you doing when I came in brother?'

He grinned with happiness, 'oh I like how you say that, sister,' Makatza giggled, 'I was um, wrapping, badly wrapping, your um, present. Needless to say I failed.'

'My present? What are you on about?' A little worm of worry gnawed, and gnawed.

'Well Isabela sent out a mess-' He began.

'Damn that wench! Bitch! Ugh!' Makatza slammed her fist into her hand, she lent against the side counter and slid onto the floor. 'I didn't actually think that she'd tell everyone.'

'What's the matter?' He knelt beside her.

'I hate celebrating my birthday, ugh when I was at school all the other kids used to make fun of me because I didn't have parents, they didn't understand that I had mama, but they used to make my life hell on that day! I'm not angry at Izzy she wouldn't have known but I get really grumpy,' she explained.

Hawke laughed and pulled her up, 'well maybe it's time to change that, now don't tell her I told you, she'd kill me, painfully I expect.'

He made her another cup of tea and they discussed how they were going to move all of Makatza's belongings into the mansion.

… … … …

She sat in Hawke's library pulling out book after book, she was fascinated by it all, the culture the history, she even began reading the book she found in the alley. She spent a few hours in there before she realised that she was supposed to meet Isabela down in the Hanged Man. She panicked, snuffing out the candle she grabbed one of Hawke's cloaks, said a hasty goodbye to Bohdan and his son Sandal.

She ran through High Town, down the steps jumping two at a time, when she ran into the Hanged Man she was bright pink and breathing heavily. She stared unable to comprehend what she had just walked into.

'Uh SURPRISE!' Isabela shouted.

Everyone was surrounding a large table in the middle.

'What's going on Isabela?' She took off Hawke's cloak.

'We were just coming to get you, it's a party!' Merrill said excitedly.

'But it's not till tomorrow,' she complained.

'I was impatient so we bumped it up a day, besides you wouldn't have been expecting this eh, see it's a really big surprise!' Isabela tugged her toward the table. Makatza groaned but there was a big smile on her face.

This was Isabela all over.

It was going to be a long night.

**Yeah ok maybe I was a little impatient and wanted to write the beginning of the celebrations, well you know the drill. If you would please. xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I do check and I do have a spell checker but you become word blind sometimes, I will check more thoroughly, if you happen to see any drop me a line and I'll fix them. Again thank you for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Oh also some of you were wondering what the pairing was, well I haven't decided I am inclined to some characters but we'll have to see what happens even I don't know.**

Chapter 17 – Not in public!

She looked at everyone's smiling faces and felt her spirit rise, she was surprised no doubt about it, she tried to wear a facial expression of gratitude but she failed. So she settled for pained happiness. Varric opened a bottle of fizzy wine, the cork pinging of the wall.

'Whey! Let's get this party started!' He poured her a generous glass, nodding at one of the waitresses she motioned for a band that had been hiding in the corner to begin playing. It was a merry tune, nothing she recognised but the locals did.

'Not everyone is here yet,' Merrill pointed out.

'They'll get here, but let's get going!' Isabela pushed her into a seat, 'we have presents! Now who's do you want first?'

Makatza glanced around, Aveline and Fenris were missing, she didn't really want to start without them but Isabela was going to explode if something didn't happen. Hawke pushed a badly wrapped box towards her.

'Mother has your gift at home she said that you should at least have one gift on your actual name-day, but this is from me, not a girlish thing but it will come in useful,' he grinned awkwardly, Makatza realized that he was nervous about what she thought. The box was big, she hoped it wasn't expensive.

Her inner child broke free and she tore the paper off. A plain box sat on the table she about to lift the lid when Hawke placed his hand on top of hers, in his hand sat another box.

'Open this one first,' he said shyly.

She did as asked and opened the little velvet covered box. She gasped, inside sat a silver signet ring, she gently tugged it out of it's holder and slipped in onto her index finder, it fitted perfectly.

'A signet ring?' She asked.

'My family crest, **our **family crest, it should provide you some protection, also now everyone will know you're my sister,' he said quietly.

Makatza lent over the table and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you brother,' she whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything back, he just hugged her tighter.

'There's waaaay too much touchy feely emotion in here! Get on with opening the presents!' Isabela joked. Makatza sipped some of her wine, this birthday was turning out to be better then expected. She tugged Hawke's original present towards her and flipped the lid off. Inside the box sat two delicate daggers. Their handles were plain but had delicate engraving of flowers on them, their blades long and thin. In one handle a sapphire circle was set in one of the flower's heart, in the other blade a small polished bronze circlet.

'For your eyes,' Hawke explained.

'They're beautiful,' she picked one up, it was feather light but looked razor sharp.

'You need to be able to fight with decent weapons, like I said not the most girly things in Thedas, but practical.'

She placed it lovingly back inside it's box. She lingered with the lid but eventually closed it. She had barely put it down before Merrill exploded out her seat.

'Mine! Mine next!' She ran around the table and placed another box in front of her, she had entwined flowers in the ribbon that she had tied around the gift. Makatza gently pulled the ribbon and opened the present.

Inside a small wooden carving sat, it was a mountain peak carved out of the whitest tree bark, like milky sycamore, sitting on top of the peak carved out of what looked like the deepest red mahogany Makatza had ever seen, was a dragon. It sat proudly it's claws gripping the wooden snow.

Tears filled Makatza's eyes, it was almost identical to her tattoo. She looked at Merrill who looked worried.

'Oh no have I done something wrong, I'm sorry Lethallan I thought you would like it' she cried. She looked so ashamed.

'Merrill calm down, it's perfect I love it,' she ran a finger over the carving, 'it's my mother all over, thank you.'

Merrill hugged her head and sat back down looking much happier. Varric laughed and pushed his own present along the table.

'Here you are Petal, I hope you like it.'

Varric's gift was a set of mother of pearl inlaid hairbrushes and a mirror.

'I know how hard it is too keep your hair looking magnificent,' he chuckled.

'Do you have your own smaller set for your wonderful curls?' Makatza joked.

'But of course! Broody would be disappointed if my chest hair wasn't the main attraction, he's jealous because it's one of the things he lacks.'

Makatza giggled. Sebastian suggested that he wouldn't mind his being next, she nodded and took his gift, it was the longest one so far but one of the lightest. She tore off the paper and gasped. A bow sat in her fingers, it was covered in silver ornamentation, when she looked closer she saw that they were little bands of ivy winding along the length.

'Oh Sebastian,' she breathed.

'You were showing promise in our lessons, so I thought if you had your own bow you would be more inclined to learning properly.'

Makatza wandered around the table and like the others, hugged him tightly. He smiled happily.

'When's our next lesson then?' She asked cheekily.

'Whenever you like,' he replied.

She squealed in happiness and returned to her seat. As she was drinking the door opened, Hawke cheered, 'hey! Aveline! Fenris! You made it.'

Aveline made her way to their table, Fenris following behind. Varric ordered them a couple of drinks and they took their places. Makatza caught them up on what she had already been given, she proudly showed Aveline her signet ring. Anders insisted that she open his present. Inside several books sat, they were basic magic spells on elements, also a little bracelet that had runes on the inside.

'It'll keep your power fluctuations down,' he explained. She slipped it on happily. She began flicking through the books much to Sebastian's and Fenris' sour looks. She caught their expressions and smiled embarrassed. She put her books with her collection and thanked Anders in the usual way.

She was bubbling with happiness, all their gifts had been so personal, they clearly put a lot of thought into each one. She felt sad that she wasn't with her mother but she felt her presence always.

Isabela plonked a bag on the table. Makatza not needing prompting dug in. She emerged bright red.

'I'm not opening this in public Izzy!' She scolded.

'Oh Andraste's tits you're as bad as Aveline,' she snatched the bag from her grip, 'I want everyone to see the lovely gift I got you,' she cackled dirtily.

'Izzy n-'

Too late. The pirate wench pulled out her gift. It was long, lacy and black, it left little to the imagination. Sebastian choked on his drink. Both Anders and Fenris turned red. Hawke, Varric and Isabela fell about in laughter.

'Well it's different,' Merrill said fingering the material.

'Isabela!' Makatza couldn't help but giggle.

'What it's for those special times, or in your case that first time!' She cackled.

'ISABELA!' Makatza snatched it out of her hands and shoved it back in the bag. She held her head in her hands and laughed, she couldn't be more embarrassed. Her face could have lit up the room it was so pink.

'Do I need to be worried for my sister's virtue?' Hawke asked.

'Don't you bloody start,' Makatza warned.

Aveline waved them all into silence. 'Time for mine,' she smiled kindly at Makatza.

Inside was a pair of gloves and some forearm braces, delicate and light, they fastened into place with a pair of black buckles. Also a bottle of fine whiskey.

'Thank you Aveline they're perfect, just lovely,' she said.

'Well with bladed combat like a rogue you get up close and personal, so hand protection is a necessity,' Aveline said.

The band started a new tune this time louder Isabela whooped and dragged Makatza to get up and dance. The evening settled down into merry banter and booze. A few hours later they had started up a game of cards, without the cards.

'I'll get them!' Makatza yelled, she was a little drunk, to say the least. She ran up the stairs into her old room and searched around for the little pack. She found them with a triumphant cry. She turned around quickly and walked into Fenris who had followed her.

'Oh Fenris! Sorry I didn't see you,' she brushed her fringe out of her eyes, he looked mildly amused.

'You didn't ask for my gift,' he said quietly.

'I-I didn't think, I mean I, well um, thanks?' She finished lamely, she didn't think they had all got her one, and when he didn't mention anything she didn't want to put him on the spot so she didn't say anything.

He handed her a small parcel. She perched on the edge of the bad and undone the twine. Inside was what looked like a sheet of chain mail, the links were so small she couldn't see any gaps, she held it up and the true gift was revealed, it was in the shape of a corset with metal ribbing, it had leather ties at the back. It was light, surprisingly so.

'You can wear it under your clothing, it will protect you from small blades and... arrows,' he said quietly.

'Oh Fenris..' she whispered. She ran her fingers over the links.

'So no more reckless actions,' he chuckled. 'Happy name-day Makatza.'

She smiled at him, he nodded and left her alone. She took off her top as soon as he left and put the chain mail corset on, it was cold but didn't pinch anywhere, she smiled and pulled her blouse back on. Grabbing the pack of cards she went back into the bar.

**Well I hope you liked, I hope I didn't miss anyone lol please drop a review. xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your reviews! It took me so long to figure out what Makatza's presents should be! Glad they went down well :D Onward!**

Chapter 18 – One of those days.

Makatza woke up to her head pounding, she was sleeping across the snoring form of Hawke, he was sitting on a chair and she was laying over a couple, her head in his lap. She looked around bleary eyed, she could only see Isabela's bare foot. Aveline was underneath the table, Anders was leaning on the Hawke's chair, slumped on the floor. She couldn't see any of the others. She could feel the throbbing in her head. She groaned.

Hawke coughed and opened his eyes, 'oh Maker... What did we drink last night?' He looked mildly surprised to find Makatza in his lap but he smiled and stroked her hair. 'You feel as bad as me?'

She nodded not trusting herself to speak, she spied an empty bottle on the table, she reached over and grabbed it, she peered at the label and then handed it to Hawke, rubbing her eyes with her spare hand.

'Well that explains it, Aveline's whisky.'

He helped her upright and tried to get out of his chair. A brief curse let him know that he had dislodged Anders from his slumber. She sank into the other chair knuckling her head. She felt as sick as a dog. Luckily she remembered everything from last night, it took a moment to sieve through her memories but she didn't do anything embarrassing, apart from drinking too much, but everyone did.

Anders stood shakily, 'I didn't think I could get drunk,' he moaned. Makatza giggled darkly and pulled out Hawke's empty chair for him. He sat down heavily sighing.

'Head hurt?' He asked.

'Uh-huh,' she muttered. Looking in a mug she hoped there might be something drinkable in it, but after a sniff she realised it was more booze, she hastily put it down.

Anders chuckled. He took her hands and dragged her around to face him, 'come here.'

She protested at the movement but did as he asked. His hands lit up in the familiar healing magic and he placed them on her temples, she sighed with relief as the throbbing died, the harsh feeling in her throat disappeared and her stomach settled down. She smiled warmly at Anders.

'Thank you so much,' she said quietly. He gave a small smile back, he trailed his hands down her cheeks cupping her face.

'You look pretty even after a night of drinking,' Makatza blushed lightly. 'It's not fair,' he joked. She grinned and he let her go.

'I found Merrill,' Hawke announced, he staggered down the small set of stairs, 'she's curled up over the bath, Varric is in a barrel Maker knows how he got in there,' he rubbed his eyes.

'I don't wanna know,' Makatza muttered. Anders stood up and ministered the same treatment to Hawke, he thanked him and Anders went to go recover Merrill.

'Wait, where's Sebastian? Fenris?' Makatza sat up yawning.

'Haven't seen them,' Hawke ducked under the table and shook Aveline awake, Makatza joined him in rousing people and pinched Isabela's foot. She cursed and rolled over. 'Come on Isabela!' Hawke tipped whatever was in the mug on top of her.

'For fuck's sake Hawke!' She threw a bottle at him. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him.

Makatza laughed, Anders returned downstairs with Merrill in tow. They all looked at each other, then Varric broke the silence.

'ISABELA! YOU SALTY WENCH GET ME OUT THIS BARREL!'

They all burst into laughter.

'I'll get him,' Makatza got up and travelled into Varric's room, she recognised the barrel inside his room, it was in the corner normally filled with random items. She could see his feet poking out the top. She stood pondering for a moment, how on earth was she going to do this?

She settled for tipping the barrel over much to Varric's protests and pulling him out.

'Cheers Petal. I swear when I get my hands on her she's gonna regret it!'

'She's after Bianca, trying to make her switch sides,' Makatza joked.

Varric rubbed his crossbow fondly, 'she'll have to try harder than that, she's a classy broad.'

They wandered back into the bar, everyone was looking perky apart from Isabela, who was complaining about her early morning shower. Makatza looked around still missing an elf and a chantry man.

'Where are the other two?'

Everyone shrugged. Makatza rolled her eyes.

'Well let's find them, and hope they're in a better state then Varric,' she prodded Hawke and he hopped off the table, Aveline was retying her hair and Merrill had already headed off.

Makatza asked the waitresses who hadn't seen them, Varric asked the locals and neither had they. It was frustrating. About ten minutes later they heard Aveline give a triumphant cry and they all followed her voice. They ended up in the cellar.

Fenris and Sebastian were both sleeping against the same cask of wine, they looked happily peaceful but they all knew the both of them would be in major pain as soon as they were awoken.

'Oh yeah I remember this, we wanted more so we sent them to get it,' Isabela remarked. Anders sniggered and kicked Sebastian on the shin, he stirred but didn't wake.

'I thought Sebastian didn't drink,' Merrill commented.

'I made him a bet and he lost,' Varric explained.

'What bet?' Asked Makatza.

'Never you mind, it was between men, and that's where it'll stay,' Varric said mysteriously. 'Well someone better wake up Broody, any takers?'

All of them stepped back at the same time leaving Makatza standing next to the pair on her own. She looked around, Isabela gave her an encouraging smile and nudged her gently forward.

'Why are you all suddenly afraid?' She whispered.

'He doesn't like surprises, he has a baaad habit of reacting badly,' Hawke muttered hiding behind Merrill.

'And you're going to put your baby sister in the way of this peril?' Makatza pouted.

'You gotta learn sometime sis, love ya!' He ran back up the stairs into the bar. Varric gave her a thumbs up and followed. After an apologetic smile Aveline disappeared with Merrill trailing in her wake.

Makatza looked at Isabela, 'and I suppose you're leaving as well?' She said moodily.

'Yup, I have to go wash, don't worry it's not as bad as they're making out, we've all done it, just be gentle, Hawke did it last and shouted at him, Fenris punched him in the jaw. And then he woke up.' She waved goodbye, 'I'll be in the bath if you need me.'

Makatza sighed and nudged Sebastian again, he sat up and looked around.

'Hey sleepy, I gotta wake Fenris wanna give a girl a hand?' She asked sweetly.

'I'll pass,' he shakily got to his feet, 'sorry Katza but I saw what happened to Hawke.'

'And you're going to leave me!' She said indignantly, she stomped her foot childishly.

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder, 'he won't hurt you, but I think I am going to be sick, so I would rather be far away from you, if you don't mind.'

Makatza grinned and gripped his hand, 'I forgive ya, go see Anders I won't be long, but you owe me.' He smiled and gave her a small hug.

She heard him leave, as she knelt next to Fenris and breathed in deeply. _Right Isabela said gently. What the hell counts as gentle? He's going to be so hungover, everyone is in a bad mood when they're hungover. I'm going to die, or Isabela is if this goes wrong. _

She poked him on the foot. Nothing.

She groaned. 'Fenris?' She said quietly.

'Time to wake up, it's morning...' she trailed off. He didn't move at all. _Why the hell have I got to wake him? Can't we just leave him here till he wakes up on his own? Ugh fuck this. _

'Fenris wake up!' She shook him hard on the shoulder.

His eyes snapped open and his markings lit up. Without thinking he grabbed her hand that was shaking him and pulled her away and onto the floor. He then straddled her with his other hand raised over her heart. Makatza's breath came quickly, she could feel his weight on her stomach, it strange things to her hormones. She looked him in the eyes, he wasn't awake, not really. He was acting on instinct.

'Fenris, it's me Katza,' she said quickly.

'M'kat'a?' He said sleepily blinking, he lowered his hand.

'Uh-huh, Makatza!' She repeated.

It was like the light suddenly clicked in his head, he looked at her and the position he had placed her in. He quickly sat back on his heels allowing her to sit up.

'I apologise, I was not aware it was you,' he said, shame crossed his features before he regained control and hid his emotions.

'It's fine you didn't hurt me, you just well, sat on me,' she giggled. 'Worse things could have happened.'

'I am sorry,' he repeated, rubbing his head.

Makatza tugged a bit of his hair, he looked at her confused.

'I already said it's fine, come on we'll get Anders to look at you,' she interrupted him before he even got a word out, 'unless you want to feel like the back end of a horse all day?'

He closed his mouth, swallowing his snarky reply.

'Come on, seeing as it's actually my birthday I had better go see Leandra, she said she had a gift for me,' she looked at him giggling, 'it's going to be one of those days I think.'

**Silly chapter I know but I thought to myself how would Fenris react to being woken up? My guess badly. And I love the image of Varric in a barrel. :3 please leave a review let me know what you thought.**


	19. Chapter 19

**As always thanks for your reviews they make me smile and giggle. Not much to say but here you are :D Oh and if you did review please help yourself to a cookie as a reward :3 omnomnomnomnom. **

Chapter 19 – Child's play.

Makatza entered the bar, Sebastian and Aveline had disappeared, Merrill also. Varric chuckled when he saw Makatza unscathed, and unharmed. Fenris glowered at him from behind.

'You're alive then?' Varric commented cleaning Bianca.

'Be quiet, I was never in any danger,' she smiled at Fenris who nodded in return.

'What nothing happened?' He sounded surprised.

'Nothing! He just woke up, you're all such drama queens,' Makatza flipped her hair dramatically. Hawke laughed, he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her, despite her protests.

'Oh Anders!' Makatza said as she was swung past him, Hawke turned to face the mage effectively blocking her view, she twisted to see him and was about to speak when Hawke turned again. 'Garrett!' She whined, 'Stop it, stop... Thank you.' She sighed, 'for goodness sake. Could you heal Fenris? He's just as hungover as the rest of us but he's too stubborn to ask,' she said sweetly. Anders frowned slightly, but she sweetened her smile and he nodded. Fenris didn't look too happy but he allowed Anders to heal him.

'Garrett where are you taking me?' She affectionately rubbed Anders shoulder as a thanks.

'Isabela wants you, apparently she found a bottle in your bag and she wants to use it,' he hoisted her back into place, 'I dare not ask.'

'Oh ok, but you know I can walk,' she pointed out. She was having trouble with her hair which was covering her face as she moved, she tried wrapping it around her arm but it slid off. 'Damn you gravity,' she cursed.

Hawke remained oblivious to her and carried her up the stairs into Isabela's room, she was nowhere to be seen but he put her down, he made sure she was steady before speaking.

'Anders wanted to talk to me but after Isabela's finished we'll go home ok?'

'Sure, sounds good, I shouldn't be long,' she grinned.

He lent down and brushed his lips against hers. She blushed but he pretended not to notice. 'Later' sis,' he chuckled. Makatza realized she was going to have to get used to this teasing and shoved her hormones into a box and metaphorically sat on it. She tried to punch him but he hopped out the way, he waved a goodbye and shut the door.

Makatza sighed, sorted her hair out and called for Isabela. She answered, sounding very excited.

'What's up? She stuck her head around the door.

'Oh Maker what is this it smells divine!' She held out a largish bottle made of black plastic.

Makatza took it from her hands and read the label, it was in French. Makatza spoke German fluently but her French lacked. She shrugged and poured some into her hands.

'Oh it's moisturiser, smells of... almonds and coconuts, it's different, must have been something my mama packed for me,' she rubbed it into her hands.

'Moist-riser? What does it do?' She poured a small puddle into her own fingers and copied Makatza's movement.

'It keeps your skin soft when it dries out, and it's **moisturiser**, you'll get the hang of it,' she dabbed a bit on Isabela's face causing her to go cross-eyed trying to see where she blobbed it. She rubbed it off giggling.

'Well it's fantastic,' Isabela stated.

'Keep it if you want, I don't use it, mama was always trying to make me,' she shrugged.

Isabela looked at the bottle then back to Makatza, she stomped her feet quickly in happiness, 'Katza you are sent from above I swear!'

Something was bothering Makatza, she decided to get it off her chest. 'Garrett, uh, Hawke keeps uh, how do I say, um..'

'Flirting?' Isabela raised a brow. 'Yeah he's always been like that, sure he's more touchy feely with you.'

Makatza's jaw almost dropped open, 'that doesn't bother you? I mean especially after y'know what happened...'

'Na, not really, I do it,' she rubbed more of the moisturiser into her arms and neck, 'why do you like him?' She said slyly.

'What!? Well I, uh. No! He's my brother now.. I mean it's wrong,' Makatza babbled. She did like him, but she wasn't going to do anything about it. She knew deep down that he liked Isabela, and as much as she tried to deny it Isabela liked him also.

Isabela gave a witchy cackle, 'oh sweet pea! Calm down, it doesn't bother me, honestly, but yeah it would be weird seeing as you're supposed to be his sister.'

Their conversation was interrupted by something crashing downstairs, they glanced at each other before making the unanimous decision to quickly trot into the bar. They were greeted by Varric who was leaning beside the door, 'it's getting a bit messy down there, you'd be better off up here.'

'They're not arguing again are they?' Isabela sighed.

'Yeah, shouldn't have left them alone in hindsight,' Varric shrugged.

'What? What's going on?' Makatza asked.

'Blondie and Broody are at each other's throats Petal, but it's not like normal it's worse this time,' he sipped from a mug he held in his hand.

'What's happening about it then?'

'Nothing, best to let them get it out of their systems, by the sound of it they've gone outside, Hawke has a diplomatic tongue when he's not making jokes, he'll sort it out, no need to worry Petal.'

Makatza stared at him, they seriously just let them get on with arguing? _God, it's just like when I was at home, two teenagers fighting. Well the best way to solve it is to smack their heads together._

She walked past Varric with a determined look on her face. Varric glanced at Isabela, 'she's definitely suited to be one of Hawke's lot isn't she?' Isabela nodded.

… … …

The air was cold and crisp when she stepped outside, she followed the raised voices around the corner. She decided to wait to see if she could get the gist of the argument before she plunged in.

… … …

'Hawke it has been too long I have to go after Hadriana now otherwise I will miss this chance! I will go with or without you,' Fenris stated.

They stood in a rough circle in a little alcove, Hawke was placed in between the pair. Fenris didn't look happy but Anders looked angry and put out. Hawke was making hand movements, he obviously was trying to calm them both down.

'Fenris please, I said I will go with you, please be patient!' Hawke pleaded.

'I have been patient enough! I travelled with you to the fade to bring back Makatza did I not? Then because of her we got attacked by the blasted Pride Demon, not doubt Hadriana felt the disturbance in the fade with her disgusting blood magic,' his markings began to flicker with his outburst.

'You wanted to bring her back as much as I did! We all wanted her back, don't blame this on her! Look I know I promised that we would go tonight but it's Katza's name-day. I didn't know it was today, and now Anders has his thing with-'

'The tranquil solution,' prompted Anders.

'Yeah that's right, the tranquil thing,' Hawke ended lamely.

All three of them began to argue between themselves, Makatza felt a little hurt by Fenris' comment but she brushed it off, he was clearly angry and this woman was the cause of it not her. She decided to intervene.

'Garrett?! Are you around here... Oh hi guys what's going on?' She asked casually as she walked into their little meeting.

'Nothing Katza,' Hawke gave her a look but she ignored it.

'It doesn't look like nothing,' she said.

'Hawke I will leave permanently, I cannot let this chance slip me by,' Fenris spoke quietly.

'Good, go, Hawke it's tonight or never, Ser Alrik will be there, this is the only positive news I've heard. We can stop this,' Anders said coldly. Hawke looked between the both of them, Makatza's eyes widened she recognized the signs, he was about to try and make a joke and by the looks on the elf and mage's faces it would not go down well.

'Wait let me get this straight, Fenris you wish to track down this woman? Anders you wish to go see this man yes? Why can't we do both?' She pointed out.

'Fenris' task is in the coast, it would take at least a day,' Hawke said sadly.

'So? Anders when is this guy supposed to be where ever he is?' Makatza had little idea of what was actually going on but she was determined to resolve this stupid argument.

'About seven in darktown, so I wanted to leave at six,' he said.

'So we do Anders' thing, which would take what a few hours? Then we go do Fenris' thing afterwards and get there in the early hours of the morning, and by the sound of your voice Fenris I'm guessing this isn't a friendly visit, so it has the element of surprise, that way you're both happy, and if Anders agrees to come along to Fenris' mission we have a capable healer as well. It sounds like we would need one.' She breathed in heavily after her mini rant.

'And before you even think about saying no, both of you remember that it is my birthday and you are supposed to do as the birthday girl wishes, also Fenris, I don't want you to leave and neither does Garrett, please consider this,' she sighed.

Fenris seemed to think for a moment, he nodded curtly. 'Very well. We leave at midnight, I will leave with or without you,' he told Hawke who was nodding furiously.

'You mean with or without us, I think, I'm coming as well, no argument. I want to use my new weapons!' She corrected him.

He looked like he was going to say something but Hawke beat him to the chase, 'no, you can't ask this of me you're not ready, I'm not very good at babysitting,' the way he said it made her heart break.

'It's my choice Garrett, I wish to come with you on both tasks, I'm not going to be in the fray but I do wish to come along,' she said.

'I can't really stop you can I? Ok, fair enough, Anders we'll be at your clinic at six, Fenris we'll meet you at mine at twelve, agreed?'

Fenris nodded and walked off, he clearly wasn't happy but he agreed at least, Anders looked more pleased.

'Are you sure Katza?'

'I'll be fine Anders, and this time I can rely on your healing instead of Garrett's,' she smirked and poked her tongue at Hawke. He scoffed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Come on sister, you've caused me enough stress for the morning, mother will be wondering where you are, we better get going.' He steered her into the crowd, she waved a bye at Anders and allowed herself to be towed to her new home.

'I can't believe you sorted that, if I even though about mentioning it they would have both ripped me apart for favouritism, Maker I'm glad you came looking for me.'

'Yeah well after having to look after many stroppy kids you soon get used to dealing with impossible situations,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'it's child's play now.'

**I hope you liked it, was strangely difficult to write, I hope it sounded well, believable I suppose lol. Please leave a review xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well like I said not the most thrilling chapter but this one has promise I hope... my fingers get effected by tangents...**

Chapter 20 – Honestly didn't think I'd get this far.

'Mother? We're home,' Hawke charged in the front door, he ran to greet Bubble who was already barking and bouncing around the door.

'Argh mutt what'cha' got?' He tackled the bounding mabari and they play wrestled on the floor. Bubble nipped his hands and licked his face, Hawke grabbed him around the middle and threw him off laughing. Makatza watched with interest, she liked dogs but she was never able to have one, not with so many children and duties around. Maybe now she lived here she would consider asking Garrett and Leandra if it was ok if she got a puppy.

'Ahh Makatza, Garrett, welcome home, good night?' Leandra walked in looking beautiful and calm as ever, she waved Bubble away and hugged her son.

'Makatza,' she held her hands out, Makatza smiled sheepishly and took them, she looked at her with close scrutiny. 'Garrett didn't tell me how he got you back but I'm so happy you are, I'm guessing he told you of my little idea?' Makatza nodded. 'Oh good, you look completely fine, he told me about the arrow incident and I was worried.'

Sandal ran over 'doggie!'

Bubble barked a reply. Leandra smiled at the scene, 'oh Aveline and Sebastian brought your gifts and most of your belongings, it was a strange bag, but I put it in your room,' she ran her hand down Makatza's cheek. She patted her, changing the subject.

'Time for your name-day present, now I didn't know what to get you but I thought I would get you something practical, Garrett told me about you training in Isabela's style. I still think that she should wear at least some better protection, I had to guess most bits but follow me,' she walked into the study and held the door open.

Makatza glanced at Hawke who grinned and placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her forward. She stumbled slightly but walked into the study. She gasped.

Inside stood a manikin of her size, covered in beautiful leather armour. Thigh high boots with metal plates on the shins and around the ankles, move up to a studded leather skirt, a leather vest which had no metal on, good seeing as she would be bending her body most the time, shoulder braces and studded vambraces, Avelines gauntlets should fit nicely over the top.

'Oh, oh, it's, I mean, Garrett look at it!' She bounced on her toes, 'Oh thank you mother!' She held her hand up to her mouth, 'I'm sorry I mean, I, it just slipped out.'

Leandra had tears in her eyes, 'oh darling it's ok, you can call me mother, you **are a ****daughter of mine now**,' she said firmly. She lead her to the manikin, 'do you like it?'

'It's perfect! I can't wait to try it on! Can I wear it now?'

'Of course. Garrett go help Bohdan or something, shut the door behind you,' Hawke pouted but did as she asked. Makatza clapped her hands and stared at the armour her eyes glittering.

'What do I do first?'

'First strip into your underclothes, you can put the blouse on again later. I have some foot covers, they'll stop blisters slip those on, that's right. Good.' She undone the ties on the skirt, 'step into this.'

Makatza pulled the skirt up, it sat nicely on her hips and ended a couple of inches above her knees, the metal studs were cold. She shivered. 'Oh that's cold.'

Leandra laughed, 'they'll warm up. You have such wonderful tattoos, not something that I would have thought you would have, I certainly didn't let Bethany have any but Carver and Garrett didn't listen. Yours do suit you, so lovely.' She traced the one that ended on her wrist, 'oh a little wolf,' she smiled. 'Full of surprises!'

Leandra took off the leather vest but Makatza held up her hand, 'wait I have something I want to wear under that,' she rummaged in the blouse and took out her chain mail corset, Leandra raised an eyebrow.

'Fenris bought it for me, it's so I don't get hurt by any more arrows, and it's discrete enough that I can wear it under anything without anyone knowing,' she explained.

'Such a thoughtful man, I think he's a bit troubled but a good soul at heart,' she helped tighten the leather straps, it felt so much more comfortable when it was done up properly.

The rest of the armour was assembled quickly, a few bits were loose on the vest so she opted to leave it off, she would be protected enough with her chain mail. She slipped on her boots they went higher then her skirt so most of her skin was covered. Leandra had thought to include a small pair of leather shorts to wear underneath, Makatza was thankful especially if she was put in the situation of doing the splits.

She finished her outfit with Aveline's gauntlets, she placed her daggers on the small of her back horizontally and they sat in their binding quite happily, she practised removing them and she wasn't hindered at all, Leandra took out her bow and quiver and strapped them to her back.

Leandra stepped back, 'well you certainly look ready for anything.'

'It's heavy but not in a bad way,' she spun on her foot, 'well balanced, I can move easily.'

'Well that's one of the main things.'

… … …

They spent the rest of the afternoon practising with her new weapons, she wasn't as good as any of the companions but she was sufficient enough to keep herself protected. Garrett approved of her outfit and made her twirl to show it off, Makatza happily did as he asked and spun until she was dizzy. Leandra had braided her hair, it sat underneath her bow out the way.

They began walking down to Anders clinic at about half five. Makatza was really excited, it was strange how comfortable she felt in her new life and her new outfit. She almost wanted something to happen just to see what went on. She knew she would be utterly terrified like the last time but she couldn't help it.

'What?'

'What? Nothing.'

'You're smirking at me!'

'Am not! The audacity of it!'

'Garrett!'

'I can't help it you look so happy, it rubs off,' he held open the door to Anders clinic, pouting Makatza walked in. Anders was pacing inside, Varric sat on a bunk looking idly amused.

'See I told you Blondie they would turn up, and with Petal looking more thorny than usual, I better not piss you off,' Varric joked. Makatza gave a little curtsy.

'You look different Katza,' Anders commented.

'I'll take that in a good way,' she smiled at his discomfort.

'You wouldn't be able to tell that she was from a different reality huh,' Hawke helped Varric of the bunk, he motioned with his head, 'come on we are on a time limit here.'

Anders rolled his eyes and they left the clinic.

… … …

Anders led them to a series of tunnels, after a brief conversation with Hawke they all wandered down into the meandering pathways. Hawke and Varric scouted ahead leaving Anders and Makatza navigating behind.

'You look, I was going to say nice but it doesn't really mean anything, I mean you are very pretty but in your new armour it seems to enhance, well I just think that-'

'Anders?'

'Yes Katza?'

'Thank you,' she blushed, 'it's nice knowing you think I'm pretty.' Her hormones did a happy little dance inside their box, the metaphorical Makatza let them out, if they promised to behave.

He coughed, nervously. Hawke shouted from ahead, all trouble was let loose.

… … …

_Well that could have gone better, I certainly didn't expect that, _Makatza's hair fluttered in the wind, it had grown dark since their time in the tunnels, Hawke calling for help was only the beginning of it all. Lyrium smugglers swamped the cave network, Makatza only defended herself with swinging blows and she even managed to let off a few arrows. The big shock was when she killed someone up close, she had lost her dinner after wards. Hawke was very sympathetic, he rubbed her back and held back her hair. The others didn't see it as a weakness but merely nodded, they understood her feelings.

… … …

She said she would meet Hawke back at home and that she would fetch Anders. Her mind dragged her back.

… … …

Justice screaming in outrage at the young girl's accusation of being a demon, Makatza could still taste her own fear, Hawke tried to calm him but Anders had lost control. He raised his staff. Makatza did something that wasn't the most clever of actions. She pushed Anders to the side; his blow bounced off a stone, the girl ran from him crying. Justice grabbed Makatza and threw her on the floor, he blasted Hawke and Varric to the opposite wall, he then raised his staff again and brought it down toward her.

For the second time in a fortnight she felt a blade tearing through her skin, she cried out in pain, when she opened her eyes she saw that Anders had taken over his body at the last moment and had diverted the strike so it went through the side of her arm instead. He looked at her in horror.

'Katza.. I.'

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand but before she could reply he had ran.

… … …

She mopped up the blood that was dripping down her arm and opened the door to Anders' clinic, warm air rushed out to greet her. She could hear him muttering to himself. She smiled and reminded herself that it wasn't his fault, she breathed in and steadied her balance.

'Anders?'

He spun around dropping what he was holding, 'Katza what are you doing here?' Makatza could hear the disbelief in his voice.

'I came for you.'

**I know I didn't dive into the quest very much but most of us have played it, maybe many a time and I didn't want to bore you with what would have been going on so I just tried to get the main point across. Please leave a review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Been reading the reviews and we all have the same ideas! Heehee, well I hope you all like this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21 – Like two peas in a pod.

'No, Katza you need to leave,' he moved from what he was doing and pushed her gently to the door.

She pushed him off angrily hissing in pain from her arm, 'like hell I am! What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?' A flash of guilt swept across his eyes.

'Yes,' he admitted, 'I'm leaving Kirkwall, I can't do this any more.' He sighed sadly.

'What that's ridiculous!' She said, Makatza couldn't believe what she was hearing, _he's leaving why? Because of what happened? Oh for fucks sake..._

'Ridiculous?! I almost murdered that young girl, the mages I'm trying to protect! Then, then I almost kill **you**!-'

'Anders. Listen-'

'-This has gone on long enough I thought I could help him, help them but it's all gone wrong-'

Makatza sighed, 'Anders, please listen-'

'- I promised I would never hurt you and the next thing you know I've damn near impaled you-'

'Would you let me speak? Anders. Stop you need-'

He threw his hands into the air, 'I'm a monster Katza, I've done something terrible, I can't just-'

Makatza lost her temper, he wouldn't let her speak, wouldn't listen, and he was rambling on. She decided to shut him up, unfortunately her lessons with Hawke and Aveline were settling in.

Her blow bounced off his cheek, the shock knocked him back onto a pallet. He rubbed his jaw, for a second his eyes flashed blue but it was only for a moment.

'Ahh holy mother of fuck that hurt,' she wrung her wrist, 'ohmygod! You have a jaw like an anvil! Fuck me I think I broke my hand,' she shot him an evil glance, 'and before you say anything I'm not sorry.'

He just stared at her dumbfounded.

She held her hand tenderly; _great now I've fucked both my arms, well done Makatza. _'Listen to me Anders. Enough of this, no, shut up and let me talk you've said your bit. Yeah ok it wasn't the cleverest thing to merge with a spirit but you did, alright? Lesson learnt. Now you've got learn to live with it.'

She pointed to the pile he had been sorting, 'that is not dealing with it! That's running away, it won't help. I know. Now listen to me carefully Anders because I'm only going to say this once: I am not afraid of you.'

He twitched as if she had hit him again, she smiled reassuringly and sat next to him on the pallet. When she spoke again it was quietly.

'Look, I'm not, ok? I **am** afraid of Justice, and as much as you want to believe you're not, you are two different people, you can't control him and he can only override you. So Justice almost killed the young girl, Justice almost hurt me,' she held his hand in her good one and looked him deep in the eyes.

'You were the one who saved me Anders, Justice would have killed me but you fought him and moved the blade.'

'You hold too much faith in me Katza,' he whispered.

'Yeah well, tough,' she said unable to think of a reply. 'Now I heard there was this handsome, caring, healer around here, have you seen him? 'Cause this hurts like a bitch and I busted my hand on some moron's face,' she joked.

He gave a small smile and looked around, 'no sorry I'm afraid there's only me. Will I do?' The look on his face sent butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

'Yeah, I could settle for you I suppose,' she said, inside her head she was screaming; _oh fuck me did I just say that! Oh god! As if that wasn't blatantly obvious flirting. Keep it together Makatza, breathe, breathe._

She breathing hitched as he took her hands in his and bathed them in magic, the cheeky expression on his face stunned her. He finished with her hand and moved onto her arm, he pulled the shoulder of her blouse down so he could see the wound.

'It's deep.'

'Yeah I know it'll probably scar, but hey only another to add to the collection, at least it didn't ruin my tattoo,' she shrugged her uninjured shoulder.

'hmmm,' he quickly healed her and said nothing else. He pulled her upright and put some lyrium potions into a small satchel and slung it over his shoulder. He opened the door and waited for her to leave. He dimmed the lights he had hanging outside of the building.

'I- Thank you Katza, I don't deserve someone like you,' he said.

'Yeah well you and Fenris have something in bloody common,' she grinned.

'Oh yeah what in the fade do I have common with him?'

'A thick skull,' she sniggered.

'Well.. I have no reply.'

'That's a first.'

'This is gonna be a long journey huh?'

'Oh yeah,' she looped her arm through his, he didn't pull away and so she stood closer to him, 'come on we're probably late, Fenris doesn't like to be kept waiting. Another thing you two have in common,' she felt giddy, with which emotion she didn't know, what she did know is that she felt more alive than she had in about a month. She loved it, loved this place.

They began the long walk into Hightown, 'are you going to do that all night?' Anders frowned.

'Last time I swear, well unless I think of something else.'

'Sounds like fun,' he said dryly.

… … … …

They were walking up the stairs into the main square of Hightown when Anders saw lantern light, they had managed to avoid almost everyone but they were in a bit of a position now they could turn back or forward. That was all.

'Oh no,' Anders whispered.

Makatza clung to his arm, 'what? What is it?'

'Templars.'

Makatza felt the blood drain from her face, she had passed a few Templars since living in Hightown, but at this time of night it was very suspicious. Especially as Anders had his staff and a bag full of potions, also Makatza's blouse was covered in her own blood.

'How do you know?' She could only see the light as they walked toward them.

'The lantern had their insignia cut out on it, look you can see the shadow of the sword when it hits a wall,' he said quickly.

_Oh like a pumpkin carving, _Makatza's brain translated.

'What do we do Anders?'

'Run.'

'That's really obvious!' She hissed tugging him back.

'Do you have a better idea?'

'Actually I think I do...' She pulled him over to a small alcove in the wall, quickly she removed her bow and weapons, taking Anders' bag off him she placed it all in a pile next to the wall and made Anders stand in front of it.

'Katza,' Anders warned, she looked around the Templars were almost on them.

'Catch me,' she said.

Without giving him a chance to reply she held her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

'Katza!' He sounded shocked but he did catch her.

'laugh!' She commanded.

'Wha-?' he said, she tickled the back of his neck causing him to chuckle. She kissed his cheek hard smearing her lipstick (that Isabela insist she wear) over his skin. She felt like laughing out loud, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

The Templars shined their light on the pair.

'Hey you two,' one of them called.

Anders swore and put Makatza down, she giggled and rearranged her skirt trying to look embarrassed, it wasn't that hard. They lit the pair of them up with their light, the taller one nudged his partner and pointed to Anders' face, Makatza giggled again and hid behind him slightly.

The Templars seemed convinced, the shorter one sighed, 'go get a room or something, Maker's breath, some people.' Shaking his head he led his partner back onto their patrol route.

Anders chuckled wiping his cheek, 'I can't believe that worked,' he breathed.

'Well walk down one of Folkestone's streets one day and you'll learn that people ignore a lot of things, situations like that are one of them,' she muttered. She giggled again when she saw that Anders couldn't remove her lipstick. 'Here let me,' she laughed. Licking her thumb she rubbed it off.

'Oh sorry, I didn't think,' she cringed.

'No Katza it's ok, bit of a shame really, didn't mind having you cling to me like that,' he said cheekily.

Makatza thanked whoever was up there that it was dark again, she felt like her blush could replace a light house.

'Come on let's get going,' she said her voice breaking, they picked up their things and trudged to Hawke's estate.

**Heeehheeee loved writing this! Please let me know what you think. Always wanted to hit Anders! Such a fool sometimes. xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah Makatza is turning out to be a little unintentionally flirty thing, bless her. Living with Isabela must be rubbing off, and let's not mention about living with Hawke and say we did lol. Here we are! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22 – This again?!

Makatza began to run when she saw the front door, chuckling Anders followed, she held her finger to her lips and pressed her ear to the wood. Raising a brow Anders mimicked her, she waited a few seconds before flinging the door open and causing Anders to lose his balance, he didn't fall over but he did stumble. Giggling Makatza quickly disappeared into the threshold.

'Ha. Ha. Very mature,' Anders commented. Makatza giggled again.

'I couldn't help it,' she laughed.

They entered the main foyer much to Bubble's delight, he bounced around her boots, she was used to him now and gave him love back. She cooed and scratched his ears, he licked her hands and face with joy.

'Ah Petal, Blondie, you look a lot perkier,' Varric said walking in from the study. Garrett and Fenris followed him. Garrett had changed his clothing, Makatza was slightly jealous that he had many ''working'' outfits, she privately made a note to get more armour made. And she would definitely need more blouses.

'Don't mention it,' Anders muttered.

Makatza frowned and hugged Garrett. 'Is everything ready? We cool to go? Hi Fenris,' she smiled warmly in his direction, he nodded curtly as a reply, clearly he was anxious to get going. Makatza gave Bubble one last pat.

'Can I quickly change my blouse? I'll be right back,' she motioned the blood and mud.

'You got hurt?' Fenris ignored everyone else and crossed the room, he held her previously injured arm and fingered the bloody materiel. 'How?'

Makatza's eyes traitorously glanced at Anders but luckily Fenris was looking at the red scar that now adorned her skin. 'I was uh, clumsy, I fell on the floor and well got spiked, Anders moved the blade and stopped him,' it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the truth.

Fenris turned to Varric and Hawke who nodded, he then looked at Anders who was glowering sulkily. He turned to Hawke again, 'I was right this is too dangerous, she can't come with us, she'll get hurt.' Makatza's jaw dropped, she snatched her arm out of his grip.

'God you lot are really starting to piss me off! Accidents happen Fenris! I'm still walking, talking, breathing! I can fight well enough to protect myself, I was just distracted that's all! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I know the way to the coast I will follow you.' She threatened.

'You all treat me like china! Well I'm not going to be hidden away so you can feel happy about my safety so shove it!' She stormed up the stairs and into her room. She didn't slam the door, she didn't want to wake Leandra or the others. She ripped off her bow and blades setting them down on the bed. She didn't mean to blow up at Fenris like that, he was just worrying about her well being, she couldn't really blame him after what happened last time.

She sighed and pulled off her blouse, they were all so concerned about her it was suffocating. Sweet, but too much, she didn't want to be treated like a doll, they all praise her skills but god forbid she use them in combat.

She pulled a clean blouse (black this time, the blood wouldn't show as much) out of her dresser, she knew they were still downstairs she could hear them talking in low voices. She quietly counted under her breath and when she reached seven someone knocked on the door.

'Come in,' she said.

'Are you.. decent?' It was Fenris, she looked in the mirror, as she was wearing her chain mail she considered herself decent, unless the back of her shoulders and her collarbone had grown very erotic in the last twenty-four hours. She shrugged.

'Yeah, I'm cool.'

There was a slight pause, Makatza scolded herself, she realized that they don't have the same type of colloquial language as she did, she mentally rephrased her sentence and cleared her throat.

'Yes, you may enter,' she repeated rolling her eyes.

Fenris opened the door and entered her room, he hovered near the door.

'You lose at straws?' She asked jokingly. He looked at her blankly. She sighed _it's like speaking a different bloody language_.

'Yes Fenris?' She unbuttoned the blouse.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly. Makatza clenched her teeth, all he did was apologise to her, it wasn't as if he really did anything wrong.

'Don't be, I understand, I just,' she dropped her hands helplessly, still holding the shirt, 'I don't like being treated as if I'm not there, also I know I am a liability but I really want to help, and I think I can.' She knew it was a pretty weak argument but she couldn't explain why she wanted to go, she just felt like she should.

'You don't wish me to be sorry?' He said confused.

'You shouldn't apologise for thinking about someone,' she blushed, 'I mean someone's body, I mean safety! Oh fucking hell,' she muttered.

Fenris' mouth twitched as if he found her little mishap of words amusing. He looked her over, she felt the blush begin somewhere around the base of her neck. He smiled more so, nothing like the time he smiled outside Merrill's but something deeper, more intimate. The blush rose with a vengeance and marched forward to her cheeks.

The metaphorical Makatza began to lasso her hormones, scowling as they ran toward him with a cry of ''we want, we want!'' She wrestled them under control, she hog tied the last one and looked triumphant.

The last thing she needed was to be even more confused about a certain group of men than she already was. Get settled in first, love later.. maybe. If it's safe. Makatza had been wounded once before, she didn't want to get hurt again. The usual story, but she was willing to make an exception. For the right one.

'You are wearing my gift,' he said softly.

'Yes of course I am, I love it,' she admitted. The blush had evolved into a furnace now.

'You look dangerously beautiful Makatza,' he said. His voice made her knees want to crumble.

_Oh my fucking god this is not happening, first Sebastian who's stupidly dreamy and romantic and just so ...Sebastian, then Garrett, the confusing git but oh so off bounds. Anders, oh Anders... that stubble and that touch... and now you. You, Fenris with your stupidly, ethereally handsome features and deep, sexy voice and that fuck me smile that you unleash without realizing! Why, why are you all here to torment me! _

She could feel her mana sparking up and the glass in her mirror was beginning to wobble and shake. _I need to calm down.. _

'Fenris, you flatter me,' she said lamely. He made a little ''hpmh'' noise while still smiling.

'I try,' he replied smoothly.

Out of all of them (apart from Garrett) he was the most direct at least. She smiled back and pulled on the blouse, as she was buttoning it up Fenris spoke again.

'Will you please reconsider coming with us Makatza? It will be very dangerous, we will not be able to protect you, the tunnels will have many traps, an inexperienced traveller such as yourself could get seriously hurt.'

The glass in the mirror cracked and she winced. Fenris didn't look happy with the outburst, she gave a apologetic smile and put on her bow and blades.

'I'm sorry Fenris, but I am travelling with you.'

He nodded coldly and walked out the room without saying anything else.

_He's hot then he's cold, wow. Well I don't care if he doesn't like it I'm going. _Makatza had a feeling that there were going to be plenty more arguments to come, and probably a lot worse.

_I would give anything to have a cup of tea right now..._

**Does it show that I LOVE Fenris, don't get me wrong I am biased to him but Makatza will (maybe) fall for the one that is right for her, don't know who that is yet but we'll have to see what happens, even I don't know! Please leave a review xx Thanks.**

**OMG POLL NOW OPEN! HAS A GANDERS! YOU CAN CHOOSE L.I! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okie peoples Poll is now open! Take a ganders at my profile to vote, please has a go I will use it to decide the eventual L.I. All your reviews made me giggle, did I ever mention that I love you all? No well let me say it now. I love you all so much! Here's a chapter. **

Chapter 23

Makatza sighed with frustration, they always seemed to be arguing, what happened to the nice talks they had? She spotted something sitting on the top of her Bergen.

_Oh yeaah, I forgot about that, hmm maybe this will bridge the ever growing gap between us. For a while anyway, till next time. _

She snatched it up and threw the item into a leather draw bag and tied it to her hip before quickly running down the stairs. Only Varric was in the foyer. He waited patiently for her to navigate the stairs.

'Alright Petal?'

'Fine Varric,' she grinned, 'shall we?'

'We shall,' he held open the door for her.

'Oh wait,' she whistled lightly and Bubble came charging in. 'Come on boy, fancy a walk?' He bounced up and down, with a happy bark he trotted through her legs and sat down outside waiting for her.

'Can't be too careful huh,' Varric said.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'thought it might settle everyone's minds a little, I mean a war dog is pretty good protection,' she pointed out casually.

'Clever little minx aren't you.'

She acted hurt, 'I have no idea what you mean, come on otherwise we'll never get there.'

They managed to get out of Kirkwall with little fuss, they had to duck into a few alleys to avoid the Templars but they managed to get out undetected. Makatza found herself walking in front of everyone. She didn't mind, but it was strange. Bubble bounded around and ran across the open scrub land sniffing out rabbits and other various unfortunate, small, creatures. She hummed as she walked, the atmosphere wasn't brilliant, Fenris was becoming more edgy as they came closer to the coast.

Varric sidled up to Anders, 'so Blondie, did you run into any trouble?'

'No why do you ask?'

'Just wondering why you have our lil' Katza's lipstick on your neck. That's all,' he said slyly.

Anders' hand flew to his throat, he rubbed it desperately. Varric chuckled.

'It was nothing, merely some Templars, we were stuck in a corner so she... improvised!' Anders snapped, Makatza looked back at his outburst, Anders shook his head and she shrugged her shoulders and continued humming.

She was humming along to one of her favourite songs, obviously they wouldn't know it but it made her feel better. She skipped around Bubble who was nose deep in some type of fern, she whistled and he immediately lost interest and ran over and around her.

'How can she be so happy?' Fenris asked moodily.

'Leave her alone, she doesn't understand Fenris,' Hawke said kindly. Fenris grunted in reply. They had been walking for a few hours and his temper was beginning to fray. If he could interrogate Hadriana he would be one step closer to finding out the things he so longed to know.

Makatza fell back to their speed, she was fiddling with something on her hip.

'Here,' she threw a small bag at Fenris, 'peace offering,' he caught it easily. It was heavy and shaped strangely, he raised a brow and she sheepishly nodded, curiosity won and he opened the strings. Makatza wormed her way over to him, she fell in step waiting for him to discover his gift.

'It's a metal cylinder,' he stated.

Hawke had cast a few lights that tailed along after them, a few floated ahead as well, it cast enough light to see by and she could see the confusion on his face. She grinned and took it out of his hands, he didn't resist.

'Look,' she unscrewed the top and handed it back to him.

'So it's a metal tube that unscrews?'

Makatza couldn't help herself, she snorted and gave him a look. Clearly Thedas had never even considered something like this, well they wouldn't have needed to, they had runes and magic.

'It's a Thermos, it keeps liquid warm inside it. If you were to make some tea, put it inside it would still be hot like six hours later, maybe longer. There's no magic involved, it's science, the wall of air in-between the two containers keeps it the liquid hot or something, I was never very good at science.' She smiled hopefully, 'well am I forgiven?'

He turned the Thermos over in his hands, 'I don't understand, what are you apologising for?'

'All we seem to do is argue Fenris, I don't like arguing believe it or not, I was hoping that we could um bury all the bad stuff, like my stubbornness and disregard for my own safety,' she joked.

Fenris gently screwed the lid back on and placed it back into the leather bag, he placed it inside the small satchel he had brought with him.

'Thank you Makatza I honestly don't know what to say.'

'That's a first,' Varric chipped in.

Makatza slapped him upside the head, Hawke laughed and Varric cursed.

'But do you like it Fenris?' She persisted.

'I do.'

And that was that, she seemed to have lifted his mood, it came to no surprise that he asked Hawke if they could stop and rest. Hawke sniggered knowingly but agreed, they had been out all evening with Anders and they could do with a few hours rest. Makatza gratefully sat down on a tuft of grass, it was a bit chilly now she had stopped walking but Garrett had made a fire and was making some tea no doubt. Fenris seemed happy enough with his gift, he kept taking it out and taking it apart, he had a small smile playing on his lips, it made Makatza happy just to see him interested in something, it was unsettling. She remembered how the mirror split in her bedroom. She must get that replaced. She definitely needed to control her emotions, maybe she should take notes from them all.

Bubble dragged something toward her she took the item out of his mouth and flipped it nonchalantly.

'Wanna chase the stick?' She asked.

Bubble yipped in reply. She stood dusted off her skirt, aiming for a direction that wasn't covered in scrub she threw it down the sandy hill. Bubble tore after it his tongue lolling out as he ran. Hawke handed her a cup of tea, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

'How are you doing Katza?'

She lent into his chest and sipped her tea; it was just how she liked it. She sighed feeling the ache in her arms and legs.

'I'm fine, just feeling a bit tired, I don't know how you do it,' she laughed quietly as Bubble tried to fit the whole stick in his mouth. She could see the sea from where she was standing. She was raised by the sea and hearing the familiar crash of the waves and the salt air soothed an ache she didn't know she had.

Garrett nuzzled the top of her head, 'you'll get used to it. Do you want a couple of hours kip? Anders and Varric are settling down, we've only got about another hour before we reach the caverns and we want to be fresh. Fenris is taking watch, he slept while we were doing Anders' mission thing.'

Makatza drank the last of her tea, 'that sounds like a brilliant idea,' she whistled and Bubble dropped his stick.

'So he listens to you as well huh?'

'Of course he does I'm a Hawke after all.'

Garret smiled pulling her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head and helped her down from the sandy ledge she was standing on. Returning to the fireside Hawke put down a blanket for her quite near the warm flames, she lay down and called Bubble to her, who laid down next to her his head snuffling next to hers. She wrapped an arm over him and looked around.

Varric was leaning against a dead tree, Bianca held tightly in his arms. Anders had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms, his pale blonde hair falling gently over his face, she had never seen him so peaceful and untroubled.

Garrett walked over to the rock Fenris was watching from and they spoke before Hawke came back down and laid on the opposite side of the fire, he winked and rolled onto his back, instantly dropping into a deep sleep. Makatza was so envious, all of them seemed to be able to do it. She had never mastered the art it took her forever to fall asleep.

She closed her eyes and attempted to drop off. It was hard seeing as her back was chilly, there was an annoying wind that kept washing away the warmth her skin would gather from the fire. She could feel her skin twitching and shivering.

She was about to drop off when she heard the sand moving, Bubble didn't move so she ignored it. _Probably a lizard or something. _

She then felt a heavy woollen blanket being draped over her body, she didn't move but she was alarmed for a moment, _okay most lizards can't do that. _Her hair was gently brushed from her eyes, she had to fight with every fibre of her body not to move.

When she heard the sand move away she deemed it safe enough to open her eyes. She glanced around, the others hadn't moved but Fenris was now standing looking out at the sea. She looked at the sand the footprints led straight to him. She gave a small girly smile and pulled the blanket closer around her. She closed her eyes and sighed in content.

**AWWWW. That was sweet. It's strange I have to read my writing over to then realise what i've written, I feel like you guys, my fingers have a life of their own and go off without me. I was planning a more dramatic chapter then this but I got lead off in a tangent. Sorry. Please leave a review and has a look at my poll xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to ****csorciere for all your help, you've been my granite pillar. Thank you to all who have reviewed or voted, the poll is very revealing, :D here's a chapter!**

Chapter 24 – Is this real?

Makatza was gently licked awake by Bubble, she felt a little better and stretched her arms, she felt the click in her shoulders and she groaned in pleasure, there was nothing better then working out all your body's little kinks. She looked around they were wrapping up the camp, Makatza got to her feet and rolled up the blanket, she didn't want to ask who's it was so she simply attached it to one of the bags (she knew it was Fenris' but she acted as if it was a random bag.) Bubble sniffed a nearby tree and relieved himself.

Garrett yawned loudly, it caught on and soon they were all yawning.

'For goodness sake I'm not gonna stop now,' Makatza complained. Indeed she was yawning again. Even Bubble was doing it.

Hawke grinned cheekily and Makatza stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled and they were soon on their way. Quicker than she would have liked they were standing outside a tunnel opening, Fenris began to talk to Hawke, she could see that he was cracking jokes but Fenris seemed to tense to respond.

She didn't like the smell coming out of the hole, it was stale and smelt rotten, she crinkled her nose.

'Oh my Petal, you are a heart breaker aren't you,' Varric lent on Bubble, who licked him in reply.

'What are you going on about?' She tried to talk through a yawn that popped up, she looked at the sky and reckoned it was about half five in the morning, or there abouts.

'Even when you look disgusted you still manage to carry an air about you, it seems nothing will make you look normal, always a beauty,' he smiled.

'I wasn't disgusted, it's just a gross smell,' she toyed with her braid which was coming loose, but she didn't really have the time to redo it, 'besides you haven't seen me when I wake up after a good eight hours after a night out. That's not a pretty sight.'

'I'll hold you to that,' he said nodding. Fenris and Hawke were still talking, Makatza knew all about being prepared but this was ridiculous, it was like Hawke took this moment in time to ask all the nitty gritty questions which he could have asked ages ago. She sighed impatiently and tapped her foot. The lack of sleep had caused a small ball of pain grow in her temple. Anders looked at her concerned.

'Katza?'

'I'm fine, just a headache,' she brushed his arm, telling him not to worry.

'Would you like me to heal you?'

As tempted as she was to say yes she said no, if she started to get healed for everything she would never stop. 'If it gets really bad I'll holler,' she promised. Anders didn't look happy, but he nodded.

Finally Hawke wandered over.

'Right Katza this is how it's going, no arguments, we will walk ahead in the corridors, you will stay ten paces behind with Bubble, if we enter any rooms you are to get to the nearest corner and help from there ok?'

Makatza knew this was serious stuff, she didn't trust herself to speak and so she merely nodded, Hawke rubbed the top of her arms, 'just stay calm and you'll be fine ok?'

She swallowed her tongue, 'uh-huh.' Even though she had only been in a few sticky situations she could feel how different this mission was. There was something very dangerous and very serious here, no-one wanted to mention it, but she could sense it. She just had to hope everything went to plan.

They entered the tunnel network.

Bubble whined and Makatza stroked the top of his head gently.

'Well isn't this lovely and creepy,' she said from behind. She only got grunts in reply. She looked at the dirty red stone that surrounded them, there was an eerie glow from the deep trenches on either side of the walk way, she gripped tightly onto Bubble's fur and let him lead her. They went to turn down toward a door, the familiar hissing noise hit her ears.

'Oh yay,' she said sarcastically drawing her bow. She docked an arrow and fired it into the first one that appeared on the ceiling. It burrowed deep into the spider's flesh and it made an angry, protesting noise as it dropped. Makatza didn't mind firing arrows despite her experience, she missed seven times out of ten but when they were this close it was easy pickings, she hit the ones that were nowhere near her friends, the last thing she wanted was to hit one of them.

The door wouldn't even open after all that fuss. 'How do I know that who we want is behind that bloody door!' Makatza groaned.

'It does not matter she cannot run from me,' Fenris growled and strode ahead. They entered several more corridors one even had a fire trap in it which caused Makatza to squeal as it went off, she wrapped her around her arm, she would hate to have it toasted off.

'Guys, what are those?' She pointed to some shambling enemies slowly making their way toward them.

'ugh bloody skeletons,' Varric muttered looking down his sights.

'You're shitting me right?' Makatza asked.

'No. Magisters have the power to raise the dead and consort with demons,' Fenris spat. Makatza felt sick, mages had this kind of power? No wonder everyone was afraid of them, she found herself feeling uncomfortable in her own skin.

The lads dealt with the threat quickly and they moved on, nothing she had seen prepared her for what came next.

'What the fuck is that!' She breathed. Her eyes were fixed on a table covered in blood that pooled in a congealing puddle near the head end, she could smell the coppery, metallic hint in the air. He stomach rebelled and she felt bile rise.

'Behold the power of the Magisters,' Fenris explained.

'Why? Why would they do this?' Makatza gasped. Bubble licked her fingers trying to comfort her.

'Blood is one of the most powerful sources of mana,' Hawke said quietly, 'all mages can tap into it, it's just that we choose not to,' his eyes hardened as he looked at the table again, 'but those who do need to be dealt with.'

'But Merrill, she uses this doesn't she?!' Makatza's mind rebelled, sweet little Merrill, surely she doesn't do anything like this.

'Yes she uses blood magic, but it is her own, it doesn't make her in the right but it makes her better than the Magisters,' Anders cleared.

'So you say,' Fenris muttered bitterly. 'All mages are the same.' Hawke and Anders just shrugged, they were used to Fenris' little comments, he didn't mean them, well most the time. Makatza on the other hand wasn't.

_Am I a monster? Will this be me one day? Will I become desperate enough? _

Her head spun with the thought, she felt sick and she was repulsed by her own mana that she could feel swirling in her veins at every moment, she used to take comfort from it, it made her feel alive, but now it felt like poison.

A piercing scream cut through her reverie. Without thinking she ran towards the noise, Fenris tugged her back and made a frantic hand signal.

'Stay back, we'll take care of it,' he said gently. They all moved toward the noise. Makatza was left behind rubbing her wrist where he had grabbed her. Her skin felt like it was all tingly where his skin had contacted hers. She looked at the table and quickly caught up with them. Bubble stayed so close she almost tripped over him. She was beginning to regret asking to come along.

There was a young elven woman surrounded by slavers. Anger rose in Makatza's chest. She could feel her mana stir inside. _No they will not get away with this _she promised herself. Hawke had already engaged the men, Fenris was a whirlwind, Varric lost in a cloud of smoke. Makatza saw her chance and dived in Bubble close on her heels.

**Well I'm gonna stop there seeing as I'm falling asleep at the keyboard and i'm making mistakes at every word. Please vote and review you all know the drill you lovely people you xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well the poll is very eye opening I will run it for a week I think so then everyone gets a chance to have a go. Thanks for your reviews I couldn't stop yawning myself as I wrote the word yawn, y'know how awkward that is? Bugger I'm doing it now. **

Chapter 25 – Unnatural.

The young woman was crouched in the middle of the dusty floor. Makatza shoved someone into the path of Hawke's staff and ran to her, she cried out in fear but Makatza didn't give her a choice in the matter.

'Katza what are you doing!?' Anders shouted.

Makatza pulled her upright and dragged her over to where she should be. She resisted for a moment and then became completely docile. A slaver brandished his weapon slicing it toward Makatza's face, her eyes hardened and she commanded Bubble to strike. The war hound leapt at the man his jaws closing on his throat, their momentum pushed them over. Makatza dragged the young woman to a corner stepping over the now dead slaver's corpse.

Bubble barked happily, having protected his mistress.

Makatza moved the young elf behind her, she clung onto her blouse and whimpered. Makatza surveyed the scene. Several slavers tried getting close to Garrett, he was using some type of field to crush their bodies. Anders was using electricity to kill them. Such power, even Fenris who wasn't a mage used his abilities that were forced upon him by magic.

_I didn't even know it was possible to hate what you are even though you have no choice in the matter.. could I get rid of my magic I wonder?_

She shook some sense into her head and drew her bow, Garrett was surrounded by quite a few enemies, she let off a few shots, she did manage to kill one by fluke, she was aiming for his shoulder and it hit him below the head. Still he was being hit. She could see that he was favouring his left leg to his right.

'Bubble go help!' She commanded, Bubble disappeared like a shot. An agonizing scream rang out as Bubble sank his teeth into someone's thigh. Makatza felt sick, she didn't want to see this, but she had to be alert in case someone targeted them. She didn't have to wait long, soon they were all walking back towards her, wiping the blood from their faces.

'Makatza are yo-' Fenris began.

Makatza felt the pressure in the air change behind her. She then heard the girl scream and run, Hawke caught her, Varric had sighted down Bianca and the others looked uneasy. Makatza felt a sharp stinging pain as her head was jerked upwards by someone pulling on her braid. She hissed in pain. She was about to try and jerk out his grip when she felt cold steel run past her throat lazily.

A mage had appeared behind her.

'Now you all do what I say or,' he tugged on her hair causing her to whimper, 'she gets her throat cut.'

'What do you want?' Hawke asked, she could see the air crackling around his fingers, the anger on his face was evident. Fenris' markings had lit, and the twitches on Anders' face meant that he was fighting against Justice. Varric held Bianca steady and followed the mage's head. Waiting.

The mage drawled out a long self serving laugh, Makatza smelt his breath, it was putrid. She tried not to gag. Various scenarios ran through her mind, none of them ended well. She looked imploringly at the others, she couldn't see any help there.

'I will bring you alive to mistress Hadriana, drop your weapons and walk in front of me,' he motioned with his dagger. Makatza saw the opening and dropped to the floor like she did in training, she copied the move that she used on Garrett and hooked her leg over his unresisting one, with a sharp tug she forced him to the floor. He fell with a cry his dagger falling out his hand. Makatza snatched the blade and used his momentum to carry herself so that she was straddling him, she felt heat brush past her face, she knew that she would blister, it was sharp and stinging.

'Whore,' he spat into her face.

'Dead man,' she replied whispering and sunk his own dagger into his chest. Shock course through her body as his life force dripped past her fingers. She fell off him still shaking. She felt someone's hands wrap under her arms. She jerked away.

'Makatza,' it was Fenris, 'come on,' he soothed. She let him pick her up, her body was trembling violently.

_I-I killed him... I taunted him and then I killed him. I felt justified as well, I think I damn near enjoyed it, I'm sick! I'm a sick, sick, person. I don't want to be here!_

'Shh, Makatza look at me,' she dragged her eyes from the corpse and lost herself in Fenris' deep caring, emerald eyes. 'You did the right thing Makatza.'

That comment broke her, she let out a sob and fell into his chest. Fenris looked alarmed and patted her back gently, clearly he had no idea how to handle the situation. Garrett took pity on him, he handed the young woman to Anders who held her gently. He walked over and held Makatza by her shoulders, he turned her around and let her cry into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and made soothing noises. Fenris's hand lingered on her arm but he let her go.

He nodded at Hawke who blinked in reply. Makatza was almost howling, she felt so horrible. She sobbed into Garrett's robe her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

'Oh Katza, shhhh. I'm here.'

'I... I' she didn't even know how to explain it, her cries quietened. She sniffled and pressed her uninjured cheek into the soft material, Garrett's clothing was nicer then Fenris' his cold chest plate, she had to admit. Garrett kissed the top of her head and muttered soothing nothings into her hair. It was only a few minutes later but her cries stopped, she was still shaking but the initial shock had worn off.

'Feeling better?' He whispered.

'I killed him, I -I know I've done it before but, I think, I think I enjoyed that...' she admitted. She expected Hawke to throw her away from him but he didn't.

'Oh Katza, my Katza... There's nothing wrong with that, he threatened to take your life and you survived. It's your natural endorphins, it's not that you're twisted in the head,' he said reassuringly. She nodded feeling a little better. He let her go and she turned back to her friends.

'Sorry Fenris,' she said blushing. 'Does it get easier?'

'Yes and no. Also do not be sorry,' he replied. He only wished that he could have comforted her more instead having to rely on Hawke. Anders let go of the elf and immediately began to heal the burn on Makatza's cheek. His hand pressed against her jaw, he looked incredibly concerned. His thumb stroked her skin she could feel her hormones bouncing in their ropes. _This is so not the time! First Broody now Blondie, _her mind took on the sarcastic tone of Varric to try and mentally diffuse the situation. Once she was healed he began to heal the rest of the party.

The elven woman who had been quiet and docile started to panic. Fenris focused on her.

'Are you hurt? Did they touch you?' He asked gently.

'They've been killing everyone, they... cut my papa, they bled him,' she sounded so distraught, Makatza's own sadness disappeared and she went over to comfort the young girl, she flinched at her touch but didn't push her away.

Fenris ran his hand through hair, 'why? Why would they do this?' He asked Hawke who merely shrugged.

'You poor thing,' Makatza whispered stroking her hair. The young woman told them that Hadriana was scared and was killing everyone for power, she began to panic.

'Please don't hurt her she'll be so angry!' She pleaded. Anders and Varric exchanged looks, Hawke took control and asked if Hadriana was still in the building. The young girl said that she thought she was, and that the Magister was was frightened. Fenris replied but Makatza didn't hear, she was too busy trying to calm the girl down.

'Everything was fine until today!' She cried.

Silence rang out through the room, Makatza looked around at all the dead bodies that littered the floor, she could see how this sudden change would cause this reaction. Bubble slinked up to her and licked her palm, Makatza let the girl go, she seemed to have flicked like a switch and was much more calm. Patting Bubble on the head she watched. She could feel the stickiness of the mage's blood gluing her fingers together.

'It wasn't.' Fenris stated looking at the floor, 'you just didn't know any better.'

Suddenly Makatza understood Fenris a little more, she heard the regret in his voice. The young woman spoke to him, she sounded hopeful.

'Are you my master now?'

Fenris took a step back, 'What? No!'

Then young woman then began to promote herself much to everyone's horror. They all looked unsure on what to do, Makatza made a decision she stepped forward she called to Bubble softly who sat up.

'Bubble will take you to Kirkwall, we can help you,' she said confidently daring Garrett to disagree with her.

'You will? Oh thank you!' She bounced.

'Bubble look after her,' she told the hound he barked and led the young girl to the entrance.

'I didn't know you wanted a slave,' Fenris remarked bitterly.

'You must think very little of me then Fenris,' she snapped, 'I've just given her a paid job, a new life,' she clarified.

'Oh, well then I apologise, I over reacted,' he said.

She sighed and smiled at him, 'it's ok, I know how we all jump to conclusions.'

'Well done little sister, I had the same idea,' Garrett praised.

'Oh good I was worried for a second then,' she said, 'didn't want to step over any boundaries.'

'There aren't any lines to step on,' he grinned, 'come on let's go get a Magister. '

_And get out of this hell hole, I'm starting to realise that having magic is more of a problem then I initially thought _Makatza thought grumpily, she picked at the blood on her fingers while stepping behind her friends. _The sooner we leave the better. _

**YAY for artistic licence! I skipped over Orana's convo really, but I thought I highlighted the important bits. I thought the reality of actually killing someone hadn't really sunk in to Makatza till now. Anyway enough from me, let me know what you think and whether I've mucked up this chapter terribly lol oh and the poll! Don't forget! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**:D thank you to all how have reviewed! Or alerted or added to their favourites, it's such a compliment, seeing as I don't think my writing is all that great heehee, I am always this pessimistic it's just me but hey moving on not to bore you all. Another chapter! Blimey I'm spitting them out. **

Chapter 26 – The confrontation.

Makatza felt exposed now that she had sent Bubble off to guide the young woman to the estate. She was uncharacteristically quiet, she was doing some serious thinking, several times Varric had to pull her out the way of a trap that they had already stepped over.

'Petal, not that I mind but why do I have to keep saving your arse?' He looked at her concerned.

'I'm sorry my mind is elsewhere, I'll concentrate from now on,' she nodded wiping some strands of hair out her eyes. Varric tutted looking at her hands.

'You three carry on, we'll catch up,' he said. Hawke shrugged his shoulders and they carried on down the corridor.

'Come here petal you silly thing,' he pulled a small flask out of his jacket and unscrewed it. Taking a swing he made her sit on the cold stone. He took another flask out and poured it over her hands.

'Rub,' she did as she was told and washed the blood from her hands, he passed her a handkerchief and she dried them and tucked the cloth away to wash later.

'Thanks Varric,' she had no idea how he knew that the blood was bothering her, but she was grateful. He handed her the first flask and she took a gulp, the liquid felt like it had stripped a layer from her throat, she coughed and her eyes watered but it helped.

'We should catch up,' she began. Varric gave a look and shook his head.

'First things first are you ok? You've been a bit off Petal,' he said kindly.

She couldn't lie to Varric, he was a first class bullshitter and could smell a foul one a mile off. Rolling her eyes she spoke, 'I, I was just having some regrets ok? About magic and things, maybe I shouldn't have come back. I can see that healing magic is helpful and the fire in certain circumstances but everything else is so horrid.'

'Maybe I don't want to be a mage,' she admitted.

'Well there's a thing, a person who wishes they weren't a mage. Look Petal I'm not gonna sweet coat it, being a mage sucks right? Right. But that's who you are, can't change it like I can't change species, Hawke can't change his past, Fenris can't change his markings, Anders can-'

'Ok! Ok I get it. God you really hammer a point in don't you,' she muttered.

'Sorry used to talking to blockhead up front, but you see Petal, even though you are a mage, the people here, your mates, wouldn't change anything about you.' He helped her up and took the flask back. 'Let's go.'

'Did I ever tell you that I really hate it when you go all reasonable and logical on me? Well I do, it's like Isabela wearing leggings, it just doesn't sit right.' Makatza grumbled.

'Yeah that's what she says,' Varric chuckled.

Makatza rolled her eyes again and they fastened their pace.

… … …

It was the last door, Fenris' hands were twitching, Hawke made sure everyone was alright and he kicked the door open, Fenris ran in with a blood curdling yell.

'Oh you have got to be fucking with me,' Makatza said.

There were slavers, shades, demons, and skeletons, lots of skeletons. Not to mention the mages themselves. She swallowed all doubts and self loathing and threw herself into the commotion, she wasn't going to be a wall flower this time, she ran toward Hawke, his magic was the most defensive, she stood back to back to him and began shooting arrows. A slavers ducked under one of Fenris' blows and came charging toward her. She shot him point blank in the face, she winced as he fell at her feet.

She felt the bile and sickness rise but she stamped on them and pulled the arrow out of his head and shot it into another. Another mage appeared, she looked scared and had a protective shield wrapped around her, Makatza guessed this was Hadriana, she could taste the poison of this woman, she focused on her and let an arrow fly as her barrier dropped, she cried out in anger and vanished again.

More demons and shades appeared, so did Hadriana after a moment or two.

'Get her!' Makatza yelled. Everyone recollected their fighting strategies and poured all their strength into knocking her back. It didn't take a lot, like all mages she was physically weak, a blow from the flat of Fenris' sword sent her flying. All the nasty things she had brought into the world were cast back into the fade with their cursed howling.

_Not once had anyone mentioned how loud battles were, gory yes, disgusting yes, loud definitely yes, would it have killed them to say hey Makatza bring some earplugs, if the howling doesn't get you, the giant spider's hissing will._

Again she had drifted. Fenris was advancing on Hadriana his intentions clear on his features, Hadriana scrabbled for her staff but he knocked it out the way. Her breathing was fast and frantic.

Makatza looked closely at the woman that had tormented her friend. Sunken thin cheeks and watery pale blue eyes, long black hair and a sour complexion. She held up her hand and began to speak as Fenris raised his sword above her.

'Stop!' She begged, crawling backwards amongst the dirt and blood, 'you do not want me dead!'

'There is only one person I want dead more,' Fenris said his voice devoid of any emotion, Makatza could see why people thought he was unfeeling and cold.

'I have information elf,' she bargained. Makatza raised her brow, _oh yeah that's it get into his good books by calling him 'elf,' yeah that'll get you what you want. _

'I will trade it for my life!' She was clutching at straws, Makatza had no doubt that Fenris would kill this woman, Makatza wanted to kill her herself after seeing what she had done for 'power.'

Fenris' eyes narrowed and he replied, it wasn't what Hadriana wanted to hear if the paling of her skin was anything to go by, she glanced at them seeking weakness but she didn't find it.

'You, you have a sister! She is alive, not a slave!' She rose to her knees, Fenris had lowered his sword, Hawke and Makatza stood either side of him, Fenris looked shocked, Makatza brushed her hand against his and he seemed to return to himself.

Hadriana stared at Makatza and how close she was standing to him, a smug look plastered itself on her features and she began to speak again, 'you wish to reclaim your old life yes? Let me go and I will tell you where she is,' she drawled.

Makatza had never wanted to slap someone so hard in her life. _How dare she take pleasure out of his suffering, bargaining as if she has a right to live! _Makatza couldn't take it any more and she left Fenris with Hawke, setting her sights on a pair of steps she plonked down heavily. It seemed to be the way in this world to talk to the person for a few minutes and then kill them.

Varric and Anders joined her either side, she lent of Anders' shoulder and he rested a hand on her knee. They watched the scene unfold. It's seemed like only seconds had passed before Fenris bent down in front of her.

They exchanged words and Fenris sounded very satisfied. Makatza patted Anders hand and got up, it seemed like negotiations were over.

'You'll let me go?' Hadriana asked.

Fenris smiled a predatory smile, Makatza felt her blood pump it's way into her cheeks and she was praying there was nothing that would easily shatter nearby. Luckily it passed quickly. Fenris lit his markings and plunged his fist into Hadriana's chest, she gasped in pain and he made a sharp movement and crushed her heart. She fell from his grip and the life left her eyes.

Far too quick a death by Makatza's standards, she was sickened by how normal she felt about the proceedings but she was learning that she would have to just deal with them.

'We are done here,' Fenris walked past Hawke.

'Do you want to talk about this Fenris?' Makatza wondered who had said it and then she realised it was her, she grinned sheepishly. Fenris turned around, he did not look happy.

'No I don't want to talk about it, this could be a trap, Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this, sister,' he spat, Makatza could hear the inverted comma's drop into place, she bet that if they were in her reality Fenris would have used the condescending two bent finger thing that people did when they were being sarcastic.

'Even if he didn't,' he said sadly raising his hands in defeat, 'trying to find her would be suicide, 'Danarius has to know about her, and knows that Hadriana knew about her,' he dropped his hands his voice turning bitter.

'All that matter's is that I got to crush this bitch's heart. May she rot,' he turned his back on her, 'and all the other mages with her.'

Makatza felt like he had hit her, she forced back her tears and tried to correct the situation, she reached out for his hand her fingers brushing his.

'Maybe we should leave,' she said her voice only showing a little of what she felt inside.

Fenris snatched his hand from hers, he didn't even look at her, 'no, I don't want you comforting me,' he said as if he had realized what he had just said, he took a few steps forward but then he changed his mind.

'You saw what was done here! There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this,' he told her harshly.

Makatza stepped back into the safe embrace of Anders, she lent against him and his hand found hers. Garrett sent her an apologetic look.

'Even if I found my sister who knows what the mages have done to her...' he looked at Makatza and then turned away as if she had insulted him, 'what had magic touched that it doesn't spoil?'

Makatza couldn't help herself, her tears flowed freely and dripped off her chin, she clutched Anders' hand so hard she could feel like her knuckles were white. Even Varric drew a breath, Garrett's fists were shaking, he looked like he was going to punch the bitter elf. Hard.

Fenris' eyes unclouded for a moment as his gaze settled on Makatza's face, her cheek was still pink were she had been healed, she was covered in grime and blood, the only clean skin he could see was where her tears had travelled down the contours of her cheeks.

'I..' he at least had the decency to look ashamed, 'I need to go.'

He stalked off, guilt rode heavily on his shoulders as the door swung shut behind him. Again he had let his emotions get the better of him and he had taken it out on her.

… … …

'Katza are you alright?'

She let go of Anders' hand and wiped her tears away embarrassed, she cleared her throat, 'yes, yes I'm fine, just a bit emotional, it's been a long day and little sleep,' she explained.

Anders hugged her tightly and she returned it, but she made it clear that she just wanted to get home. Varric gave her a reassuring smile and she punched him on the arm lightly, he laughed and smacked her bum. She squealed instantly cheered up.

'Cheeky sod,' she choked.

'Enough the both of you otherwise I'll be the judge,' Hawke threatened, 'come on, lets go home and get clean.'

Makatza sighed wistfully looking at her fingernails, she walked through the door that led them to the exit.

'I can't wait to have a bath,' she sighed.

'Maybe we could share, I'll do my back you can do mine,' Garrett suggested.

'I don't mind a little flirting in my stories, but incest is a step to far,' Varric mentioned, they exited the cave and Makatza breathed in the salty air, it was cool and refreshing, she wasn't listening to the others, she was trying to forget everything that had happened in the last hour and a half.

'It's not incest! Besides I did used to do it when I was younger,' Garrett pointed out.

'Still not happening Hawke,' Anders said.

'You lot are no fun, I didn't hear Katza say no,' he bumped her fondly with his hip.

'Huh what's up?' She asked pulling her hair out her braid.

'Look at her miles away,' Varric chuckled stepping along the trail.

'Yeah she's probably in the bath back at the mansion,' Hawke laughed, leading her down the dirt track.

'Alone,' Anders muttered.

Makatza rolled her eyes, indeed she was miles away but she wasn't alone. Not by far.

**Well I know that I had to copy the conversation but I hope I didn't make it too boring please let me know what you think, and has a look at the poll if you haven't already xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ollo everyone, heres another one. Thanks for reviewing :D **

Chapter 27 – Drinking games.

Makatza rinsed the warm water out of her hair, she felt as if she was washing away her fears and worries. They had crashed into Isabela on the way home when they dropped Varric off and no doubt he would have told her what happened. It was about eight in the morning, she was having a bath and then hitting her bed to sleep for a while. She was a little concerned about Fenris but he was a grown man, she sighed and poured some bubble bath into her palm, she had some type of black grime on her that wouldn't move.

Garrett had walked in to his rather annoyed mother, she was awaken by Bubble who has brought her a young elven slave. Makatza hastily explained the situation and she calmed down instantly. The young girl was called Orana and she sent her to bed immediately. As she scurried off Leandra gave Garrett a look.

Makatza made her excuses and ran herself a bath. _Thank goodness for hot water... _she scrubbed the last of the dirt away and rinsed her hair one last time. She felt clean inside and out. She wobbled as she got out and quickly wrapped a thick towel around her and began to brush her hair.

'Katza? Can I come in?' It was Garrett.

'Sure,' she replied separating her hair into two sides and attacking the left with the brush. It sounded like she was being dragged through a gorse bush.

He opened and shut the door behind him, 'no fair you've already had your bath,' he smirked.

Makatza smiled through her hair and continued ripping out her hair. She was seriously thinking about cutting it. It was beginning to do more than annoy her.

'Are you ok though? I was worried,' he took the hairbrush from her fingers and made her sit at the sanity while he gently teased the brush through her tangles.

'I don't want to be a mage Garrett, I'm scared of what could happen,' she admitted.

'Yeah I thought so, y'know I had this conversation with Bethany as well. I'll tell you what I told her,' he gently pulled apart a large knot and brushed a few strokes.

'I love you the way you are,' he said simply.

'Garrett..'

'I mean it Katza, listen for as much as I tease and flirt with you, I know that it won't go anywhere, I love someone else and even though you are always on my mind I would just be settling for you and that's not fair.'

His words stung but they made sense and Makatza was glad he was saying them.

'But. But I do love you,' he continued brushing, 'more and more like a sister everyday. You could never replace Bethany but I'm not asking you to, I'm glad you're my sister. Although sometimes it's not fair.' He finished and let her stand. She smiled with happiness.

'I would be so sad if we were related by blood because I couldn't do this!' He grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth, it was all flirt and she couldn't help but giggle.

'GARRETT HAWKE! You put down your sister now!' Leandra scolded standing in the door.

'Damn foiled again,' he let her go and tried to skirt around his mother, he tried to kiss her on the cheek but she slapped him around the head.

'Go on get out of it,' she tutted as he left, then she turned to Makatza, 'you shouldn't encourage him dear.'

'I don't mother,' she giggled. She braided her hair into two plaits and pulled out a night gown to wear.

'Going to bed?'

'I was out with Garrett mother, I would like some sleep,' she pulled it on over her towel and let it drop to the floor, she picked it up and hung it on the bathroom door.

'Would you like me to wake you later dear?'

'Please sometime in the afternoon,' she got in and pulled the covers over her head. Leandra shut the curtains and kissed her on the forehead.

'sleep well dear.'

… … … … …

She woke up and felt refreshed, she didn't bounce out of bed but she did feel like she could. Before she got changed she decided to do some stretches, as she touched the back of her knees she felt the satisfying crack in her spine. She stood and groaned in pleasure.

She dressed in a hoodie, tank top and some leather leggings, knee high boots finished the picture. After untying her hair to fly free and dabbing on a bit of lipstick (that she swore she would always wear from now on) she left her bedroom with skip in her step.

She paused on the landing when she heard a couple of people talking.

'You're an arse.' That was Garrett.

'Yes I know but I-' That was Fenris.

'But you're an arse.'

'I understand I hurt her fee-'

'You're still an arse.'

'Venhedis Hawke!'

'Doesn't stop you from being an arse Fenris.'

Makatza grinned and trotted loudly down the stairs humming to herself. Fenris and Hawke stopped arguing as she walked down. Garrett broke into a smile as he saw her.

'Katza! You're up, finally,' he said cheekily.

She kissed him on the cheek, 'morning, or well, afternoon.'

'Hello Makatza,' Fenris said quietly.

'Hello Fenris,' she smiled and wandered into the kitchen. _Tea... I need tea..._

She ran to the kettle with speed and filled it with water, waiting for it to boil would be murder but she settled with making some food. She popped a few grapes out the bowl and into her mouth. She began to hum to herself and dance around a bit as she waited. She reached high up into the top cupboard and looked for the biggest mug they owned, she still couldn't reach so she hopped onto the counter and balanced on her knees. She ate another grape as she rummaged.

'Makatza?'

It sounded like he was right behind her. She tried to swallow the grape and failed. Coughing she lost her balance and fell off the side.

'Makatza! Are you alright? Are you hurt?' Fenris crossed the room and around the table.

'Nothing that won't heal,' she inspected her elbow, 'mainly my pride.'

'I didn't think you would hurt yourself,' he said apologetically.

She shrugged, and got back up on the counter looking for a mug, 'my fault, shouldn't be on the counter.'

'Like you are now,' he pointed out, he hovered behind her in case she tried to eat another grape and try her career as a lemming.

'Yep,' she said happily, 'I'm making some tea would you like some? It'll be about twenty minutes though,' she guessed. It was a big kettle.

'I have some,' he produced the Thermos and held it out to her. 'Would you like some while we wait?'

'Fenris you're a life saver... ' she cooed as she poured some pre-made tea into the mugs she brought down.

Fenris lent on the table and she sat on the side banging her heels against a cupboard. It was an awkward silence to say the least.

'So, um, did Garrett give you a grilling?' She asked.

He raised an eyebrow but her point came across, 'he said I was an arse.. I happen to agree.'

'Yeah I heard,' Makatza said smiling. 'but are you ok?'

'I spoke to Hawke and cleared my mind a bit, I didn't want to talk to you while I was like that, I was an animal and treated you badly when you were trying to help, it won't happen again.' Makatza grinned, he was trying to say sorry without actually saying it, she did say they both apologized too much.

'Don't worry about it, I know you don't like mages, and you have a right to, it sucks that I'm a mage,' she swirled her tea.

'Do not bring yourself down like that Makatza, anything I said about mages I said in anger, and not a word of it was intended to be about you,' he clarified.

Makatza was going to reply but a whirlwind stormed in angrily.

'There you are! How dare you! Saying things like that! You march up to her room and beg for her forgiveness right now! I can't believe you made her cry you soulless arse-hole!' Isabela prodded him in the chest with every point.

'Hi Izzy,' Makatza chuckled.

'Oh Katza,' she spun like a spinning top, 'but he, but you! Oh I am so angry at you!' She poked Fenris again who looked imploringly at Makatza.

'Easy Izzy, it's cool, it's sorted.'

'No it bloody well is not! You are coming with me, you,' she waved a finger under his nose, 'will be in the Hanged Man at seven or so help me elf!' She threatened dragging Makatza helplessly out the door. Fenris smiled with amusement and drained his tea, he cleared the kitchen and let himself out.

… … … …

'What are we doing Izzy?'

'The boys need to be punished, Fenris especially, so we're hosting a small drinking party game. To cheer you up,' she threw a dress onto the bed.

'I'm fine,' Makatza insisted.

'Nonsense, they don't know that.'

Makatza sighed she knew she was going to lose. 'Well what drinking games do you know?' Makatza asked.

'Oh the usual, but I was hoping you might have some new ones.'

'Um, I didn't do drinking games, the only thing I can think of is strip poker,' she said toying with the dress.

'Well yeah we can do that, anything else, something that's funny and stupid, everyone's so unhappy. Anders, Fenris, even Merrill seems down.'

'There are a few more that are fun to play in groups, there's truth or dare.'

Izzy turned with a roguish smile. 'Sounds perfect, what else?'

'Do you know where we can get a large sheet and some coloured paints or something?'

'Yeah sure why?'

'I'm going to make a Twister board,' Makatza smirked. She loved Twister, but she figured that drunk twister was going to be twice as fun. She always had the upper hand.

**I know, I know, from serious to perky, I just got so impatient and really wanted to write this sorry! The previous chapter will be addressed in it's own way promise. Please review. And vote! xx **


	28. Chapter 28

**Right well as fun as this chapter is going to be to write, it's also going to be really hard. Well enjoy. Thanks for your reviews and votes! It's a close one at the moment, I'm pretty sure you can vote again so make sure who you want wins!**

Chapter 28 – Skills.

'They're here!' Merrill bounced in the room. They had enlisted her help and she was only too happy to lend a hand.

'Well this is finished, lets go meet the gang!' Makatza giggled, they had already opened a bottle of wine while making their project and it had turned out perfectly.

'Oh Katza before I forget there's a present for you in the top drawer, I took it out your bag and then forgot.' Isabela rolled up the now dry mat and wandered off into Varric's room to greet everyone.

Her interest intrigued she rooted it out the dresser, it was her mama's gift. _How could I have forgotten? _She peeled back the delicate paper and lifted the lid of the little box. Inside a small charm bracelet sat, it had three delicate charms hanging off the chain, a note rested on the top.

_**Makatza my darling. **_

_**Happy 21st birthday. **_

_**A heart for my love,**_

_**a number for the amount **_

_**of years I have had you, **_

_**and a dragon so I am**_

_**always with you. **_

_**I love you my daughter. **_

_**Where ever your journey takes you **_

_**you will always be loved. **_

_**Mari**_

_**Your Mama, xoxoxo**_

Her eyes filled with happiness, each little charm was made of sliver and had a little coloured gem set. She undone the chain and wrapped it around her wrist. She felt anchored as she clipped the chain together.

'I love you mama,' she whispered.

'Katza come on we're waiting!'

'Coming!' She grabbed her glass and tidied the mess before leaving.

… … … …

'Truth or Dare!' Isabela announced, they decided to leave the Twister till last when everyone was a bit drunk, they tested it and Merrill loved it instantly. She was so excited. 'Right we all ask the person next to us, the forfeit if you don't do the dare or truth is to buy a round so be warned.'

It was Makatza's turn first so she turned to Aveline who was looking worried, 'Aveline, truth or dare?'

'Uh, truth?' She gulped a large glass of wine down.

Makatza grinned she wasn't going to be cruel but she did want Aveline to loosen up, 'are there any men in this room that you wouldn't mind taking to bed?' She asked giggling.

Aveline turned bright red and finished her glass, she then stood up, 'right I'll go get some drinks!'

Everyone burst into laughter, Makatza thought that was quite simple but seeing as Donnic had joined them tonight, maybe there was a reason why she was being so shy. Makatza wiped away a tear and turned to Isabela.

'Your turn,' she said, now she was worried, Isabela was sitting next to her and Sebastian, she looked like she was having difficult choosing.

'Sebastian, truth or dare?'

'Truth,' he said firmly.

'Aww no fair, fine, umm, when was the last time you got laid? I mean come on it must have been years ago! No wonder you're so grumpy,' she cackled.

'I gave up carnal pleasures when I became a brother of the Chantry,' he answered smoothly.

Isabela banged her head against the table, 'why won't anyone choose dare?!'

'Choose me Izzy, I'll choose dare,' Makatza drained her glass, and took the one that Aveline handed her having completed her forfeit.

'Yay, ok! Truth or Dare?'

Makatza felt brave, 'dare,' she said. Garrett was intrigued and Varric was writing things down. Fenris and Anders had been quiet but looked like they were enjoying themselves.

'Right, I dare you to bend around Anders!' She bounced with glee at her idea, 'yes bend yourself around Anders!'

'Uh ok, its a bit hard around someone but I'll try,' she took of her hoodie and did some stretches, Anders looked happy but at the same time apprehensive, Makatza couldn't see but Fenris and Sebastian were glowering at Isabela.

'Stand up Anders,' Makatza giggled.

He did as instructed and stood very still, Makatza couldn't stop giggling. 'Don't move,' she warned. She stood in front of him still laughing, she turned so her back was facing him and bent around him, her arms and shoulders went over his shoulder, and she wrapped her legs around the opposite side of his waist, she held her feet with her hands and hung there for a few seconds. He looked like he was wearing a bandoleer of a woman. Makatza giggled and let go, he caught her in his arms so she didn't hurt herself.

'Well that was different' Hawke chuckled.

Isabela whooped and downed her drink.

After a few more rounds, they all got more and more drunk, a little more loose with their inhibitions. One particular round stood out for Makatza, they all found it funny to put her in a closet with someone, everyone wanted a go. Mentally she groaned.

She first went in with Merrill and they stood there giggling, then it was Isabela and they made noises and rattled the door to confuse everyone. Makatza even fluffed up her hair to confuse them more, Isabela was licking her lips as she left. Makatza wished she had a camera for the look on all the guy's faces.

Then Aveline put Makatza and Anders in the closet. Shrouded in darkness Makatza was glad he couldn't see her blush.

'Do you think they'll get tired of this?' She whispered.

'Not really they think it's hilarious,' he replied in hushed tones.

They were quite close together and she could feel his chest pressed against hers.'What is the purpose of this Katza?' He asked.

'Well apart from it being embarrassing? It's you can uh, act on feelings, that you uh, maybe were to shy to do... It's a game for teenagers,' her face was an inferno.

'You don't seem very shy,' he commented his face was so close to hers she could feel the stubble on his cheek. Her heart fluttered.

'I am,' she whispered. They got closer and closer.

'Hey that's it out you come!' Garrett pounded on the door, 'let my sister out you fiend!' Anders sighed and opened the door.

'What are you on about Hawke?'

Garrett looked closely between them and shrugged, 'nothing my friend just protecting my sister's virtue you rogue,' he chuckled and drank.

'Who's next!' Aveline cried, booze suited her, she relaxed and became girly, Makatza liked it, but this closet thing was getting tiring.

'Fenris! Put Fenris in the closet!' Varric yelled. Fenris shot him a death look, he had answered his truths very calmly and without the least bit of embarrassment, but she was guessing this was the way Varric choose to humiliate him, no doubt he had something up his sleeve.

Fenris finished his drink and walked to the closet, Makatza wore a ''I'm sorry'' smile and he nodded and shut the door.

'Sorry Fenris,' she whispered, 'I think Varric's had a lot.'

'It is fine, everyone else came in,' he replied 'we'll just wait.'

Makatza could see him slightly in the fuzzy darkness. He looked very calm and centred but he was smiling, properly smiling. Makatza felt her legs go weak, _oh my fucking god, I'm in a closet with Fenris, and he's doing that smile thing! Someone bang on the door already, come on Garrett where are you when I need you!_

'Makatza?'

'Hmmm?' She turned to face him, her foot slipped on one of Varric's shoes and fell forward, 'oh sh-' Fenris caught her by her arms and held her up.

'Truth or Dare?' He whispered. Makatza felt her mouth go dry. She giggled quietly, and replied.

'Truth.'

'Why do you let Hawke kiss you?' He asked. Still holding her.

'Oh well, he's just flirting, we spoke about it, it's harmless,' she explained. _Thank god we talked about it earlier. _'Your turn, Truth or Dare?' She asked jokingly.

'Dare,' he replied still smiling. Makatza thought she was going to suffocate, she thought he was going to say truth like he did all the others times. She grinned.

'I dare you to say whatever is on your mind,' she whispered. Her hands were still holding the inside of his elbows and she could feel his lyrium thrumming underneath her fingers. His grip tightened on her forearms.

'Whatever is on my mind?' He repeated. He lent closer and his mouth brushed her ear, their bodies were pressed together, there was an amazing heat that poured off him, she could feel all light headed. She loved drunk Fenris, _so much easier to talk to when he doesn't worry about anyone seeing his emotions. _

'I feel very jealous when I see Hawke kissing you,' he whispered.

Makatza thought her heart was about to stop, she was leaning against the door, she was about to say something when Merrill opened the door, they both fell out still holding each other. Fenris fell ungracefully on top of Makatza who squealed with surprise. A shocked silence ran through everyone, Merrill looked very sorry.

'Oh Lethallan! Are you alright?'

Fenris looked at Makatza, she stared back and she began to laugh, he joined in and rolled off her. Hawke leapt to his feet and helped her up. Fenris returned to his seat looking very smug with himself. Makatza tried to ignore him but their eyes kept catching each other.

Hawke fussed over her but she let him. Slyly ticking Fenris off. Isabela brought out a pack of cards and declared it was time for strip wicked grace. They did it in pairs for Makatza couldn't play. She teamed up with Merrill, Isabela was with Hawke, Aveline with Donnic, Sebastian and Fenris, Varric with Anders.

Needless to say Merrill and Makatza came out the worst. She was sitting in her leggings and chain mail by the end. All of them had lost something but they were worst off. No-one had more than three pieces of clothing on. So Isabela was practically nude, bare her underwear and boots. Aveline and Donnic said goodnight as they had patrol in the morning, but the group weren't finished yet.

Time for twister.

**And you'll have to wait for next time! Tell you what I wouldn't mind being trapped in a closet with any of the companions! Please review and vote! I hope you liked. xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**The poll is a close call between a few characters. Thanks for your reviews. Here's another wacky chapter. **

Chapter 29 – Flexibility.

'Twister!' Merrill yelled. 'Whoo!'

'What on earth are you on about Daisy?' Varric knocked back his mug. Although he had been on the winning team his magnificent chest hair was on display having lost his coat and shirt.

'Katza showed us a game and we want you lot to play!' Isabela crowed. 'I'll get the mat!'

'I'll help!' Merrill bounded off with Isabela, Makatza grinned and poured herself another glass of wine, she caught Fenris watching her and she blushed.

'You all right Petal?'

'Uh-huh, I... I've had a lot of wine, makes me uh... flush,' she lied. Varric didn't believe her and sniggered. 'Ha. Ha.' She mocked. 'Oh. We need to move the table otherwise there wont be enough room.'

She began to drag the table away, Sebastian quickly came and helped, soon everyone put their back in and in no time the table was leaning upright against the wall. Now there was plenty of room. She swirled in the middle wobbling slightly.

Garrett grabbed her by the hips and they begun to dance to the music they could hear from downstairs. Makatza laughed throwing her head back as he spun her. Merrill and Isabela returned dragging the mat, they pushed the pair out the way and laid it out flat on the floor.

'It's covered in spots,' Anders pointed out.

'Duh that's the point,' Makatza said. She took the bit of card out of Isabela's hands. 'See this has colours on it, this bit has your hands or feet, spin this and then this and then put your hand or foot on the same colour,' she explained grinning.

'So how do you lose?' Garrett asked.

'Well whoever falls over first loses. Then you can start again until there's only one person left,' Merrill chipped in. Makatza nodded drinking from her glass.

'So who wants to play?' Isabela dared.

They all nodded and Garrett began to put his shirt back on.

'Hey, you can't get dressed!' Varric chuckled,' you lost so you have to stay undressed same goes for everyone else,' he glanced at Isabela who was nodding enthusiastically.

'Armour off please people! I'm not having anything spike me!' Makatza asked. Fenris rolled his eyes but began to unbuckle what armour he had left. Soon everyone was dressed in trousers and shirts.

'Let's begin!'

Makatza spun the dials, 'Isabela, right foot, green.'

And so it begun.

Varric was the first one out, he was doing the version of a backwards crab when a colour came up for across the board, he stretched too far and landed on Makatza with a curse, he took it well and played the role of Dial master from then on. He took great joy in calling out their next colour and position.

It was the third round and only Merrill, Garrett, Makatza, Fenris, Sebastian and Anders were left. Isabela ''accidentally'' tripped and fell chest first on Garrett they needed a few minutes to ''untangle'' themselves afterwards. They all took this time to polish off the last of the bottles and order some more.

Varric called out Makatza's next position, at the moment she was still standing with one leg on one side and another leg through Anders', this new colour was for her left leg which meant she could be all on the same colour. Around it went, Anders ended up next to Makatza, they waited for her new move, if she got a green she would have to bend on Anders to reach it. Coincidently it did.

Grinning she did indeed lean over him her breasts now pressing into his stomach, her bum in the air.

'Oi no magic!' Garrett shouted from underneath Merrill's arms.

Makatza felt Anders laugh and she couldn't help but join in, soon they were all laughing, Merrill's foot slipped and caused Anders' hand to move. He toppled over crushing others beneath him.

'Anders! You're out!' Isabela cackled.

'Damn!'

They all stood up and rearranged themselves.

It was the sixth round, Merrill had tripped herself up and landed ungracefully, they were only a few moves in but rules were rules. Garrett had been distracted by Isabela and had fallen over a few rounds later. Now it was only Fenris, Makatza and Sebastian.

Makatza swore that Varric was making up the colours to get them in a more awkward positions. Sebastian smiled.

'Having fun Katza?' He smirked, she currently had her bum in the air with her legs wide apart. She shot him a mean look coupled with a smile.

'How could you tell?' She replied snarkily. Varric told her that she was to place her hand a few dots to the left. She groaned but did as she was told. Now she was facing Fenris' shin.

_Why did I think this would be fun? It seems everyone else is enjoying themselves more, I'm just getting sandwiched in between two guys... Wait what the fuck am I complaining about? Damn girl suck it up. _

She waited patiently for her go, Fenris simply had to move the leg that was in her way. She was thankful she had worn leggings today, and some of Isabela's invisible underwear. She had to strip down to her chain mail so she felt very on show. Fenris and Sebastian had managed to retain most of their clothing minus the armour.

'I'm gonna fall,' Makatza said wobbling, her foot had been skidding away, she squealed, her foot hit Sebastian's.

'Woah! Easy Katza!' He cried he was in an awkward position himself. They managed to steady themselves and everyone breathed easier.

'Varric! Stop it, play fair!' Makatza told him off looking underneath her own arm. She could hear Fenris chuckling so she stuck out her tongue at him, his reply was to push the back of her knee so it buckled.

'Hey! I give, I give!' She surrendered. She regained her position and they continued.

Sebastian's hand ''magically'' moved and he crashed to the floor. Makatza shot Garrett a look but he wasn't even looking at her, neither was Merrill or Anders, she knew that it was foul play at work but she couldn't place her finger on who. But she was pretty sure it was Garrett. _Bastard. _

_I was looking forward to playing with Sebastian, I didn't get to have a go in the cupboard with him... _Sebastian fascinated Makatza even more than Fenris if that was possible. He seemed too perfect, she was sure that if she got to know him better he would seem more approachable. She would have to spend some proper time with him.

_Still it's not all bad, I get to play in the final with Fenris..._

Makatza drank the last of her wine, she felt a little giddy, she was aware people were now placing bets on who was to win. Just because she was more flexible then the usual person didn't mean anything, her muscles were beginning to feel sore and she knew that this would definitely be the last round no matter what happened.

They got into their starting positions, the usual thing happened, Makatza ended up with her bum in the air. She threw her boot at Varric with her spare hand. Isabela howled in laughter and instantly placed a larger bet on Makatza to win. Fenris was made to bend over backwards to reach his colour, Makatza was leaning next to him, their faces were inches away.

'I didn't know you were so flexible,' she commented.

'There are many things about me you don't know,' he replied smoothly.

She grinned and flicked her hair over her shoulder, it had been a nuisance, she had tied it up but it had come loose.

'Oh really like what?' She moved her foot to the red allowing her to stand. 'That you become jealous easily?' She said smiling. _That booze has definitely made me a little more daring. _

He moved his hand meaning he was turning his body toward her and he could speak without anyone seeing. 'Indeed, but is that such a bad thing?' He whispered.

'I didn't say that,' she whispered back, _oh my god I'm flirting! Openly flirting with Fenris. _

Fenris grinned chuckling deep in his chest.

'Hey what are you two chatting about?' Isabela shouted.

Makatza gave her the finger earning her a gasp and she felt her foot being pushed. 'Hey no cheating!' She shouted back.

'I have no idea what you mean little sister!' Garret shouted back. She felt the pushing on her foot get harder and she tried fighting back. Suddenly the pressure was released and she was still pushing back. This caused her to throw herself forward falling flat on her face.

'FENRIS WINS!' Varric shouted.

'No fair, Garrett cheated,' Makatza rolled onto her back. Garrett floated over her.

'I did not!' He laughed.

She bit his ankle sharply, 'you so did you meanie,' giggling as he hopped out the way swearing. She stood up and cracked her shoulder.

'Oh you will pay for that,' Garrett threatened. He went to grab her but she squealed and hid behind Fenris who was the nearest. Garrett moved around the elf and lunged again. Makatza giggled and ran off behind Merrill who was watching in avid fascination. Eventually Hawke caught her around the waist, he lifted her up triumphantly.

'Ahaa I have a wench! Who wants her?' He asked slinging her over his shoulder.

Isabela bounced forward, 'me! Me! I found her!'

'Five silvers!' Varric bidded.

'Ten,' Isabela countered.

'Hey! I am not to be sold!' She shouted from behind Hawke, 'put me down now Garrett or I'll bite you again!' She whined.

Garrett sighed theatrically and put her down. She flicked her hair out her face and punched him on the arm.

'Git.'

'Aww will a kiss make it better?' He asked. She rolled her eyes as he kissed her again.

'My turn!' Isabela pushed him out the way and kissed Makatza full on the mouth. Merrill bounced around them both.

'Can I try? Everyone else got a go!,' She copied Isabela.

Makatza pulled away, 'stop I need to breathe!'

Isabela hugged Merrill and cackled. 'I've wanted to do that since forever!'

Varric yawned. 'Well as fun as this has been I worry for Katza, let's not all jump on this bandwagon tonight, we can catch up where this left off another night.'

Makatza was stunned, she had been here barely a month and that now made three people who had kissed her. And two of them were women! She didn't even dare look at Fenris, Sebastian or Anders, she could imagine the smirks and scowls that matched. Instead she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on.

'Bed does sound good,' she said wobbling.

'Can I come?' Isabela asked.

'It's bad enough Bubble likes to sleep with me, I'm not having you as well.' Makatza said kindly.

'I'll walk you home,' Fenris offered.

'Thanks,' she said smiling. Inside her heart was thumping like a jack hammer.

She said her goodbyes, it looked like Garrett was staying with Isabela tonight, she kissed them both goodnight and hugged and kissed Merrill, a quick kiss on the cheek for Varric followed by a slap across the ear. Sebastian gave her a hug and she kissed him on the cheek, he kissed her hand. She felt her attraction for him grow a notch. Anders took him time saying goodbye, he hugged her tightly, she hugged him back. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips gently on his cheek feeling the stubble of his permanent five o'clock shadow. After another round of goodbyes they left Varric's room.

They walked through the bar and out into the chilly air.

… … … …

They walked in silence up to High town, it wasn't a bad silence, it was actually quite comfortable. She rubbed her arms wishing she had the chance to wear more than a hoodie. Kirkwall nights were chillier than what she was used to.

'Did you have fun tonight Makatza?' Fenris asked out the blue as they walked up the top of the steps.

'Yeah, I did, I haven't played Twister in years,' she said.

They walked through the market square quietly, luckily tonight there weren't any Templars wandering around. Maybe they missed the patrol. Makatza could see her door in the gloomy darkness. They stood awkwardly outside, neither of them knew what to say. She didn't even know what was going on.

'Goodnight Fenris,' she said eventually.

He moved closer, her back was pressed against the wall, he brushed her ever annoying fringe out of her face tucking the strands behind her ear. He smiled properly as he did so. He placed his hands on the wall by her and lent forward, _oh my god I think I'm going to stop breathing! _

He spoke gently into her ear, his voice low and rumbling in his chest.

'You do know how to make me jealous don't you Makatza,' he said. His warm breath tickled her neck.

'I didn't mean to,' she whispered back. 'Besides you beat me at Twister.'

'Yes I did,' he reflected, 'maybe we should hold another match were Hawke doesn't cheat. See who truly is the best.'

_I think I've just melted. This isn't fair! No, not yet. This is waaaay to quick for my liking, I swear it's the booze, he's not normally like this. _Another voice popped into her head, _who says he means it like that? Maybe he's just flirting, it's harmless, he hasn't actually tried anything, calm down. You're over reacting. _

'Only if you teach me to fight,' she said. She wanted to get better and Aveline didn't have a lot of time on her hands, Isabela was always off trying to find something that she kept clamped about.

He smirked. 'Deal.'

He kissed her gently on the cheek, 'goodnight Makatza.'

'Night,' she whispered.

He smiled and waited till she let herself in before leaving. Inside Makatza lent against the door and slid onto the floor.

'Whew...' she breathed out. It had been a long night. Luckily she had nothing to do tomorrow. Yet.

**Yeah I know it's all about Fenris at the moment but the others will get their due time, don't worry. Well please review and vote if you haven't, or even if you have go again! I hope you liked it! xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well I didn't know that you couldn't vote twice, I think that's mean. Oh well thanks for the reviews as usual. I think when I get to chapter 35 the poll will close. And then I will announce the winner! Although someone may win it doesn't mean that they will be the one it will just influence me :D**

Chapter 30 – Normalcy? Please?

Makatza groaned and rolled out of bed, although her pounding head wasn't as bad as it had been on the morning of her birthday, it still rattled as she moved. _I have to lay off the drink... Maybe only leave it to one night a week instead of every night_.

She realized with happiness that she had nothing to do today. She washed and dressed in the usual Kirkwall attire, budging Bubble off the bed she remade the sheets and turned to the hound.

'Fancy a walk?'

Bubble leapt to his feet barking around.

'Yeah I thought so, come one lets go get some breakfast.' She wandered into the kitchen, she passed Leandra and kissed her on the cheek.

'Morning mother,' she said dreamily, she sniffed out an apple and munched happily.

'Well hello dear, tell me how is Fenris?'

Makatza froze mid crunch but rallied back, 'he's fine why?'

'He walked you home last night I noticed, he seems to have grown fond of you,' she said making some tea. It was then that Makatza noticed the lack of other people in the kitchen.

'Where's everyone else?' She deflected.

'Market, they were all getting under my feet,' she explained pouring some milk into a mug for her. She held it out but wouldn't let Makatza take it from her hand. She raised an eyebrow.

'Oh Mother!,' She hung her head defeated, 'there's nothing between Fenris and I, he just said goodnight, really.'

Leandra made a humming noise and handed her the cup of tea. She smiled as Makatza took a sip a grin breaking out on her face.

'Very well then, I had some nobles asking if you could join one of the balls that have been arranged, there are quite a few people that would like to meet the elusive sister. You have done very well at hiding yourself but there are rumours and they would be best if squashed.' She said kindly.

Makatza looked at her adoptive mother, there was a deep sadness inside her heart and Makatza knew she was reaching out for her, soundlessly she nodded, how bad could it be?

'Oh lovely, I'll make arrangements for a dress maker to come and measure you, maybe now you will be joining you could persuade that brother of yours to join us.'

'I'll try,' she said weakly. _What the fuck have I got myself into now?_

They chatted about nothing in particular until Bubble bumped his head into her leg.

'Oh I promised I would take him out,' Makatza said finishing her third apple. She longed for a burger or some chips. She would have to try and experiment.

'Take a cloak dear it's chilly,' her mother asked.

She nodded and went upstairs, she grabbed a thick brown one, she paused by her weapons but decided to take her bow, a blade meant that you wanted to fight, a bow made a very good threatening precaution. Refilling her quiver she strapped on her bow and then her cloak.

Calling to Bubble she walked out the door with a cry goodbye.

… … … …

She only wandered around Hightown, she wasn't confident enough to go out travelling by herself, the fresh air had done wonders and she felt her headache slowly vanish. She saw a few Templars and had to stop herself from running and she merely nodded at them as they walked past. Bubble ran around his canine brain filled with joy.

She ended up outside the Chantry and began to wonder why, she walked to the notice board and begun to read all the notices. She found a strange peace whenever she came to this part of town, but it was coupled with fear. She knew that it was because of the Chantry that mages were as feared as they were.

She decided to sit on one of the steps outside and enjoy what sunshine was out. She wished she had brought a book. Bubble chased his stub of a tail before flopping down next to her. She idly stroked his coarse fur.

People passed her on their own business, for once she was ignored blissfully so. She loved all her friends but she felt like she was the new toy, they all wanted to make her happy. She loved them all and she knew how lucky she was but sometimes she wished that like Merrill, she could drift into

her own world and not be bothered.

'Katza?' A voice floated from behind her.

She twisted on the spot, 'oh Sebastian, hey.'

'Are you alright?' He walked down the stairs. He looked better than he did last time they went drinking. His hair had a habit of falling forward though and it took all Makatza's will power not to brush it back.

'I'm fine, how are you?' She patted the step next to her.

He looked apprehensive but sat down anyway.

'I'm good thank you, what are you doing here?' He asked.

'Just relaxing, needed a bit of breathing space from all the craziness,' she waved her hands to emphasise her point.

Sebastian chuckled, 'yeah I know what you mean, I keep getting word from Starkhaven asking what my decision is.' He said sadly.

Makatza had forgotten that he was a prince, although she didn't know why. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, 'you'll work it out Sebastian, don't worry.'

He looked at her, his normally stern facial features had softened, he blushed for a moment and she felt why, he had looped his fingers through hers. _I'm holding hands with a prince! _Her inner girl who dreamed of rainbows and flowers squealed in joy.

'Sebastian? Why don't we go somewhere, just us, for the day.' She asked shyly.

'But I thought..' he began.

She furrowed her eyes, 'thought what?' Then she knew.

'Ugh, this is about one of them again isn't it. Look I don't know what people have said but there is nothing going on between me or any other male in the group, or woman make that,' she added remembering Isabela and Merrill's enthusiasm.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed,' he apologised.

She smiled leaning on his shoulder their hands still grasped together, 'so do you want to?' She asked.

'I would love to,' he leant his head on hers, Bubble impatiently hopped from one leg to the other.

'I promised him a walk, but there's nowhere around here where he can properly stretch his legs. It's a shame really.' Makatza nudged him with her foot, playfully he nipped the end of her boot.

Sebastian sat up, 'I know a place, it's just outside the city, would you like me to take you?'

'I would but I don't feel like walking all that way,' she said cheekily.

'You won't have to, we'll ride,' he helped her to her feet.

She felt her heart race around her body, it thumped hard in her chest, horses were quite tall, especially the ones here.

'Ride?' She squeaked.

'Do you not like horses?' He asked kindly, they walked down the stairs their hands still linked.

'I can't ride, I like them but they're very um large and uh tall,' she muttered.

Sebastian turned to her a full blown smile on his face, clearly he felt as happy about she did about getting rid of their worries for a day. He looked like the handsome carefree man he should be, not the stress ridden façade she was used to.

'That's simple, we'll just ride one, I'll sit behind you so that you don't fall off,' he suggested.

Her heart tied a pair or running trainers on and went for another lap.

Makatza smiled, it turned out today was going to be fun, there was no wondering when it came to the Prince, no second guessing, her earlier thoughts of him had evaporated and had been replaced by new ones. Good ones.

'Yeah, why the hell not, let's go,' she said sounding more brave than she felt. Sebastian grinned leading her to the nearest horse stable. Bubble raced around with anticipation. Makatza felt that she was going to float away. Luckily she was holding Sebastian's hand, without realising it she had tightened her grip, suddenly afraid.

**Personally I thought that was rather sweet. Please review and vote if you haven't. It's hard to write Sebastian because you weren't given a true insight about his romantic side in the game so I improvised. I hope you liked. I did.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So many positive reviews! I spent about half an hour researching Sebastian's damn armour! But anyway here's another lovey dovey chapter, p.s Fenris still my favourite. Although I'm having fun writing Sebastian.**

Chapter 31 – Baby it's cold outside.

'Sebastian no,' she said backing away.

'Come on Katza he's friendly,' Sebastian coaxed.

'He's bigger than you! And you're tall! No freaking way!' She bumped into Bubble who was sitting behind her.

'He's perfectly docile, come on Katza,' he said gently. He held the reins to a gently giant of the name of Drummer. He pawed the ground with a hoof and snuffled Sebastian's hair fondly. 'See he's happy to see you.' Drummer was a lovely mahogany colour with a star and feathered hair of black, melted amber eyes looked at Makatza.

'I'm sorry Sebastian I can't he's just too big,' she said sadly.

Sebastian rubbed his nose fondly, 'can I ask you a question Katza?'

'Of course,' she said surprised.

'Who painted the sign at your home? That paint looked new,' he said conversationally.

'Well I did, the others are too young and I wouldn't trust them up a ladder,' _bloody thing, I almost had several heart attacks up there. Thank goodness it only took me about twenty minutes. _

'I thought you're afraid of heights,' Sebastian pointed out.

'Well I-' she paused, 'I am. But that had to be done.'

'You're braver than you think Katza, you conquered your fear for you family, now do it for yourself,' he held out his hand, 'you won't be alone. I won't let you fall.'

She breathed in deeply _I can do this,_ she slid her hand into his and he smiled warmly. She rubbed Drummer on the nose and he whinnied in happiness. Loudly. She jumped with the noise and then felt really foolish for doing so.

'You didn't see that,' she told Sebastian.

'See what?' He winked. He was placing the saddle onto Drummer's back and fastening the buckles. He attached a bag to the side and hooped his bow through it. He held out his hand for Makatza's, she reluctantly took it off and handed it to him.

'If you're riding behind me at least take off the spiky bits,' she said flicking his smooth, white armour. He grinned and did as she asked unbuckling his chest plates and shoulder protection. He even took off his belt and it's little pouches. Tucking the in the saddle bag he turned around for her to inspect.

'Hmm it'll do I suppose,' she said mockingly.

He raised a brow and placed his foot in the stirrup, he pulled himself on and motioned for Makatza to take his hand.

'Oh he's big,' she said doubt entering her voice.

Sebastian wasn't having any of it. He lent down and took her hand. 'Put your foot in the stirrup and I'll pull you up, then swing your other leg over, I won't let you fall Katza trust me.'

She nodded and closed her eyes, she placed her hand on the pommel and her foot in the stirrup, she counted to three and she felt herself being lifted onto Drummer's back, she swung her foot over and before she knew it she was sitting in the saddle in front of Sebastian. She glanced down and saw Bubble, he looked like a terrier.

'Oh he's very big,' she squeaked closing her eyes. Sebastian chuckled behind her, he lent forward and gripped the reins.

'See you can't fall off,' he reassured. 'Ready?'

She still had her eyes closed, she wrapped her hands in the spare bit of rein in the middle and nodded, 'as ready as I'll ever be.'

Sebastian clucked and Drummer set off in a slow trot.

'Oh my god! If I fall off I'm taking you with me!'

Bubble weaved in between Drummer's legs. He snickered in pleasure as the chilly wind flew through his mane. It only took them a few minutes to leave the city gates. Sebastian nodded at the guards at the gate. Once they hit an open trail Sebastian pulled Drummer to a halt.

'Do you want a go?' He asked.

Makatza had been privately revelling in how close she was to him, this snapped her out her daydream and off the cloud she was dawdling on, back to the ground.

'Me?'

He laughed, 'yes Katza who else is here?'

She gingerly took the reins from him, swallowing her fear she clicked her tongue and Drummer trotted forward.

'I did it,' she bounced in happiness, although it wasn't the most impressive thing in the world she felt like she had taken the first steps up Everest.

Sebastian lent over her, his upper body pressed against her back, he rested his head on her shoulder. Gently he held the reins with her.

'Would you like to try cantering?'

'Um ok,' she said, she could feel his breath tickling the hair behind her ears.

She had no idea what he did but Drummer picked up his pace instantly. She was terrified. She saw Bubble racing beside them his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he ran. Sebastian let Drummer canter along the straight track, Makatza felt confident enough to open her eyes and look at the scenery that was flashing past. She could see the coast and the sea glittering in the late morning light. She felt calmer just by looking at it. The path turned away from the coast and Drummer followed it's swerve. She looked back at Sebastian and smiled with giddiness. He chuckled she could feel the rumble of his chest. After about ten more minutes Sebastian slowed Drummer down to a halt.

He hopped off with the deceitful grace that every horseman held. He made everything look so easy. Makatza looked around there was a small trail to the right and trees to the left.

'I'm guessing down the trail?'

'You guessed right.'

She swerved in the saddle and looked down. 'Ok this is officially the worst bit,' she said quietly.

Sebastian gripped her waist, 'just slide off I won't let you fall.'

'You keep saying that,' she said through gritted teeth.

'Then believe me.'

She sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly she let gravity take it's hold. She slowly slid off and into Sebastian's arms. They stood still for a moment until Bubble impatiently barked. Sebastian smiled and took hold of Drummer's reins leading the party down the path.

… … … …

'Oh Sebastian...' she gasped.

The trail led to a field littered with blooming flowers, small delicate looking purple flowers.

'I believe they're a type of Iris, beautiful aren't they?'

She crouched near a bloom, cupping it in her hands she breathed in it's sweet fragrance. 'Yes they are,' she replied. Throwing a cheeky look back at Sebastian she began to run.

She loved running, she used to do it every morning down the canal when she lived in Seabrook, she used to run a few miles into Hythe and then back along the promenade next to the sea on the way back. It was like she was burning her worries away.

She heard Sebastian shout her name but she just kept moving, Bubble jogged up beside her. She laughed with the exquisite release and spun on her foot. Sebastian was running up behind her Drummer on his heels.

'You are very fast,' he laughed.

'Oh Sebastian this place reminds me of home! It's just so wonderful, for the first time since I came back I feel like me!' She laughed falling onto the slightly wet grass. He sat down beside her.

'I always feel relaxed when I come here,' he said.

'Do you come here a lot?' She rolled over to face him, he sat cross-legged pulling at a strand of grass.

'I used to, whenever my parents had business in Kirkwall we used to stop here before entering the city, my mother loved it. I haven't been here since I was young, I had forgotten about it until today.' He smiled reminiscing.

'You miss them,' Makatza sat up.

'I do, I know how you feel when you miss your mother Katza.'

'She's not my real mother, well blood mother,' she shrugged, 'but I don't think blood is what makes you family, my mama raised me, loved me, she has more right to be my mother than some woman who,' she paused, 'well you get the idea.'

'Well actually that explains a lot, I always wondered why you took to Hawke and Leandra as your family so quickly, it's because you don't see the things that other people insist are important,' he stroked Bubble who had wandered over for attention. 'I envy that Katza.'

She toyed with a flower. 'Why? Because of Starkhaven?'

He nodded, 'yes, the matter of the throne, I renounced all belongings and titles when I joined the Chantry, but now..' he sighed heavily.

'Hey, I thought we came here to get away from all of this stuff!,' she hopped to her feet. 'I dare you to a race.'

'A race?'

'Uh-huh, we'll race to... that tree over there,' it was about two hundred metres away, 'it always makes me feel better.'

'If I win you have to let me teach you how to ride,' Sebastian bet.

'Oh god no! That's not fair! What do I get if I win?' She threw the stick Bubble had brought to her.

'Anything you like,' Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

Her hormones bounced, the wind and where he had been running had made his hair fall forward around his eyes, he had a slight flush to his cheeks and his lips were parted slightly. _Ask him, ask him to- _She cut off her hormones before they even finished that sentence.

'If I win.. you … you have to tell me where I can get a puppy,' she said her eyes sparkling.

'Deal,' he held out his hand.

Makatza grinned and sprinted off ignoring his protests. The tree got closer and closer, she turned her head Sebastian had caught up quickly. She felt her foot slip under some wet grass and the ground came closer. She felt Sebastian pull her sideways, their momentum carried them both forward rolling. She landed on him bumping heads.

'Are you ok?' he asked concerned rubbing his brow.

Makatza ignored him and lifted her arm, he followed her gaze and saw that they were by the base of the tree, she was trying to touch it before he did. He smirked gripped her hand with his left and touched the bark with his right.

'I win,' he declared.

'No fair,' she went limp her head resting on his chest, _fuck me that hurt. Gonna have a bruise there I bet._

'I get to teach you to ride,' he reminded. He sat up Makatza went to roll off him but he held her still he lent his back against the tree, he moved Makatza so that she was leaning on his chest her legs stretched out in front of her. She was apprehensive at first but he seemed quite content to sit in the sun. She let herself mould into him and she bent one leg up for comfort.

Drummer trotted over and began to eat the young grass shoots by the base of the tree. Bubble had disappeared chasing rabbits.

About half an hour had passed before Sebastian spoke.

'I was so sure of what I wanted, I am one of the Maker's servants, even when I found out my parents had been betrayed, after avenging them I still knew that I wanted to be in the Maker's service. But now I just don't know.'

Makatza had her eyes closed bathing in the winter sun, 'what's changed?' she said peacefully.

'You.'

Makatza's eyes flicked open. 'What? What do you mean?'

'You remind me of everything I could have, days like this, but better, filled with love, children, like I had with my family, I miss those.'

'I'm sorry,' Makatza said gently.

'Don't be, it has given me a lot to think about.'

They fell back into silence. Makatza decided to practise some magic, she felt calm enough to try. She knew that Sebastian wouldn't be comfortable but she wanted to feel ok with that part of herself, it had been bothering her for a few days.

She shimmied away so that she was facing him, 'I'm gonna try a spell,' she warned.

He sat up properly.

'Are you sure that's wise Katza?'

'Nope, but I want to try. Don't worry it's only a small Frost, I've been reading.'

'Well if you're sure...'

A small ball of blue appeared in her hand, she concentrated and she could see little ice crystals forming, then it winked out.

'Bugger!' She cursed.

'Try again, I'm sure you can do it.'

She raised a brow, 'I thought you weren't comfortable with apostates, it's against the Chantry,' she felt guilty about bringing his religion into the conversation but he seemed to take it in good grace.

'Katza I saw you stand against a Pride demon, that's a harrowing if I ever knew one, besides it's who you are,' he smiled, 'I like everything about you.'

She blushed and nodded, concentrating the small ball appeared again. Little snowflakes drifted around them, the small ball flattened out and rippled like a wave, then it vanished.

'Oops,' she said biting her lip.

'Oops? That's not good is it?' He said standing up.

'Not really,' she said also standing.

Around them it began to snow, ice formed on the flowers around them and soon it began to cover the floor and grass around them, Makatza ran underneath the safety of the tree, Sebastian joined her.

'It's snowing,' he caught a flake that fell.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean too!'

He turned to her and smiled, 'it's ok, look it's stopping, all you've done is cover the field.' Bubble bounded in looking utterly confused. Drummer snorted and brushed the snow away from the grass that was hiding below.

'Are you mad?' She asked. _Fucking well done Makatza, smart idea you dippy cow. _

'No Katza, I think this is rather like you actually,' he smiled, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

**AWW FLUFF! Lots of FLUFF! Well it's about 4am here so im going to bed lol, also the flower is called ********Iris unguicularis var. angustifolia, bit of a mouthful. Please drop a review. x**


	32. Chapter 32

**YAY FLUFF! Oki just a heads up there will be a massive event happening in this story. It's silly. First of all, some of you may not like it, its not to do with any LI's so relax. Don't know when but it will be happening, just a heads up. **

Chapter 32 – Doll's house.

'I've gotta say for all the stupid things I've done this one I don't mind too much,' giggled Makatza as Bubble bounded like a lamb through the three feet deep snow.

'It's certainly different,' he scooped a bundle into his hand, Makatza felt her stomach drop away.

'What are you doing?' She asked suspiciously.

Her answer was a snowball to the face. Sebastian laughed, she scowled and wiped the cold flakes from her face. This snow was different from the one she got in Seabrook, that snow was wet and icy. This one felt like cold powder.

'You better run little prince!' She told him scooping a pile into her own hand. Sebastian realized her intent and did indeed run, she chased him her boots kicking up giant sprays of snow. She threw her weapon and it clipped him on the shoulder. He turned and ducked down to pick up more. She dodged the snowy bullet and began building a rough wall to hide behind.

'Get him Bubble,' she whispered to the inquisitive hound.

Bubble bounced off and she heard Sebastian cry out.

'Animal warfare is not allowed!' He shouted from underneath a layer of snow. Makatza laughed making more ammo, she had never seen this side of Sebastian, he was cheeky, more of his personality that he obviously had tried to keep buried kept digging it's way out. A Chantry brother was supposed to be calm and reserved in his eternal servitude to the Maker and his bride.

She peered over her wall, he was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't even see Bubble. She scowled, holding a snowball. A few minutes passed and still she couldn't see him.

'Sebastian?'

Silence.

'Where the hell are you?' She left the safety of her barricade and trudged through the snow to where he was last, she cautiously approached the hole where Bubble had leapt on him. She looked into the depression, there was Bubble looking very smug.

'What did yo u do? Eat him? Bad dog spit him out!' Makatza joked trying to hide her growing apprehension. Bubble barked happily and cocked his head. She followed his gaze and turned quickly.

There was Sebastian millimetres from her face. She yelped in surprise and fell over into a snow drift. He stood there laughing, he was covered in snow his hair sticking up in odd angles, Bubble joined in and clambered over her slobbering her in dog kisses.

'How, -pfft- the hell?' She brushed the excited hound off her.

'I snuck up behind you and followed your footsteps,' he chuckled. He offered to help her up. She took his hand grudgingly. 'That makes us even,' he brushed a clump from her cloak. As fun as this was she was beginning to get chilly and hungry. He noticed her chattering teeth, he frowned.

'Let's get you back into the city, your lips are turning blue,' he said.

'I'm starving as well,' she said.

'Well then that makes two of us,' they walked over to where Drummer had been watching the scene with mild interest. He climbed into the saddle and helped her mount, she was still a bit awkward but she managed alright. He pulled her close into his chest wrapping her cloak around her. She whistled for Bubble and he joined them as they walked through the snow.

The journey back into the city was indeed more fun than the earlier trip, Makatza even let Sebastian urge Drummer into a gallop, it was just like running feeling the air whipping through her hair. She giggled leaning into Sebastian.

They trotted through the gates much quicker than she thought they would, much to Makatza's disappointment. They arrived at the stables and he helped her down luckily the snow had melted or been blown off in their haste to get back into the city. The only evidence was the snow covered field that would puzzle a few farmers when they passed later that day.

Bubble flopped at her feet tiredly.

'Aww poor little pup, we've knackered him.'

'Well that's a good thing isn't it?' Sebastian was taking out his armour and regarding it with a strange look on his face.

'What's the matter?'

'I, I think I have made my choice, I devoted my life to the Maker because I believed that was my path, but I think that was only to guide me, I realized today that I want different things out of my life, I was content, but now I don't think I am.' He sighed putting his armour back into the pouches.

'Sebastian wait, don't do this,' she breathed in heavily, today had been one of the most joyful she had ever had in her life. 'Do this because **you **want to, not because of anything or.. anyone else.'

'I've been selfish Katza, my people need a ruler, The Maker is king in the heavens, but it is the kings of Thedas who must recreate his worldly glory, that is my path.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am, but I will think on it more and pray to the Maker for more guidance.'

'It's definitely something you don't want to rush,' she said reassuringly. Her stomach grumbled, 'Oh I am starving I could eat a horse.' She looked at the size of Drummer, 'well maybe not a whole one.'

'Would you like me to walk you home?' He had unstrapped the pouch containing his armour and had put his bow back on, he was holding Makatza's belongings in his other hand.

'If you wouldn't mind,' she looped her arm through his and they wandered through the crowd, it was late afternoon and the market was bustling, Templars wove their way confidently past people, she always felt slightly sick when she saw one. Bubble picked himself up and after a good shake he walked at their heels.

'Make sure you get into some warmer clothing,' Sebastian told her.

'I will I promise,' she smiled, 'thank you Sebastian, this day has been wonderful.'

'I have enjoyed myself as well,' he reached into one of his pockets, 'here,' he said passing her one of the small blooms.

'Sebastian... thank you..' she held the flower delicately.

She opened her front door and walked into the foyer, Sebastian followed behind.

'Oh Maker there you are!' Leandra exited the study, 'you were gone for so long, oh hello Sebastian, how are you today?'

Sebastian bowed, 'I am fine Lady Amell, I hope the day has treated you well, it is my fault that you have worried, I took Katza out of the city, I hope you don't mind,' he handed Makatza's bow to Bohdan who had appeared by his shoulder.

'Of course not, there's some food in the kitchen help yourselves, I have an appointment with that dress maker I mentioned Makatza,' she kissed her errant daughter on the cheek and took her cloak from Bohdan who was waiting patiently.

Makatza said goodbye as she left, 'food?' She asked Sebastian.

'I afraid I have to refuse I have a sermon,' he kissed her on the cheek, 'thank you Katza, I will see you soon I hope?'

'Of course,' she blushed. He said goodbye and left the house.

'Are you ok Mistress?' Orana asked cautiously.

'Do you know anything about preserving flowers?' She said tapping the bloom against her chin.

'Of course!' Orana beamed.

'Great! Lead the way, oh but first some food.'

**Lame ending I know sorry! Another chapter up laterish I hope. Drop a review please xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews, mini story making dinner, husband chatting away. Turns to me and said 'you're thinking about story dialogue again aren't you.' I didn't reply, he wanders up behind me and shouts 'Stop plaguing my wife's thoughts Fenris!' I turned to him with a hurt look on my face and say 'it was Merrill actually.' Yeah little glimpse into my life lol. Aaaaaannnnyways, here you go.**

Chapter 33 – Oops.

Orana and Makatza were cutting the stems from various flowers when Leandra bustled in.

'Oh good you're still here, I've brought the dress maker, he insists on seeing you right away. Oh are you drying flowers?' She asked a smile on her lips.

'Orana's teaching me, it's actually really simple,' Makatza beamed. She had eaten half the pantry before hand though. The flower Sebastian had given her was already hanging up, she planned to put it in her room.

'How lovely, do you mind leaving it for a while?'

'No it's fine,' she said goodbye to Orana who nodded and continued. She followed Leandra up into her bedroom, they passed Bubble who was dozing by the fire with his legs twitching. Makatza couldn't help but grin at the sight. She actually felt rather nervous about meeting this dress maker, she expected him to be very snobby and to poke and prod her painfully.

She was not disappointed.

'Makatza this is Ewan, he will be making your outfit for next weeks ball,' Leandra made introductions.

Makatza smiled gingerly and waved her hand, he was about the same height had a short haircut and wore the Kirkwall version of a suit, it looked very strange.

'Zo 'zis is 'er?' Heavy in the accented department, Makatza groaned, he was Orlesian. The Thedas version of the French. He walked around her pulling at her hair and tutting when he saw her tattoos.

'Typical of 'ze child, marring 'er body,' he nodded at Leandra, 'I will take 'ze commizzion. It will be a challenge.'

'Makatza could you strip please darling? He needs to take your measurements,' Leandra looked positively entranced with what was happening. She felt a bit on show but she did as she asked. She had only taken her blouse off when she heard Ewan tutting. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

'Uch! Zey go everywhere?' He lifted her arm and pinched her skin, 'at leazt ze iz toned, bit big zo.'

She felt like a dog at a show, _yes, yes a wonderful breed, shame about the decoration, what a wonderful bitch, _she thought bitterly. He pulled at her hair lifting it up and looking at her shoulders, he kept tutting and it was really beginning to piss Makatza off, she tried not show it, the joy on Leandra's face was worth half an hours shame.

'Continue,' he demanded.

Sighing she took off her corset and folded it up, she then slipped out her leggings. _I'm in a bikini, __just a bikini, it's no different_, truth be told she didn't feel comfortable in bikinis anyway but she didn't want to think about her situation.

'Your bra as well darling,' Leandra said. Makatza's eyes widened in horror but she did as her mother asked, she could feel the inferno of her blush begin.

'Oh, iz zat what it waz? Interezting, I will make zome notez on it.' He looked her up and down. 'Well it iz clear zat you kept your daughter in,' he laughed nasally. 'Look at 'er blush. Ze noble men will az fun.'

Leandra didn't look amused at his comment but smiled icily. Makatza wanted to punch the horrible man, he pulled out a tape measure and began, he jotted her sizes into a little pad, his touch was impersonal and rough. Finally it was over. He snapped the book shut, after saying goodbye to Leandra and a nod at Makatza, Bohdan who was waiting outside showed him the door.

'Mother that was horrible!' She said pulling her bra back on. 'He was horrid as well.'

'I'm sorry dear but he is the best dress maker in town, but now he has your measurements you won't ever have to go through that again ok?' Leandra handed her the corset. 'Are you doing anything now dear?'

'I thought I might go see Merrill,' she said slipping one leg into her leggings.

'How was your day with Sebastian?' She asked innocently.

'It was nice mother, we haven't really spent any time together it was nice getting to know him,' Makatza shrugged.

'Oh what about Fenris?'

'Mother!' Makatza scolded. 'There's nothing going on between me or anyone else! I am on my own,' she made clear, love was the last thing she needed when she was still going to have to sort out her magic first.

'I know, I'm just teasing dear, I would like to see one of my children marry,' Leandra handed her one of her boots.

'One day mother, one day.' If Leandra and Mari ever met she was going to be in serious trouble, she would have a wedding and a groom within hours.

… … …

-Knock knock-

'Just a minute!' Makatza could hear Merrill banging around inside. She banged her feet for warmth against the chilly afternoon air.

'Hurry up Merrill I'm freezing!'

'Coming!'

She opened the door with a flourish and let Makatza in, warmth and the smell of tea was in the air.

'What were you doing?' Makatza untied her cloak and draped it over a stand.

Merrill beamed, 'putting on the kettle! I know you would want some tea,' she gracefully wandered around to where the kettle was beginning to boil. 'I didn't think you would visit today.'

'I spent the morning with Sebastian but then I realized that I haven't seen you in aaages, so here I am, I hope I'm not interrupting anything,' Makatza added on as a second thought. Merrill shook her head.

'No of course not, I was trying to fix that blasted mirror,' she explained.

'Any good?'

'Not yet, but I persevere,' she handed Makatza a steaming cup of peppermint tea.

'I've been invited to a ball,' Makatza said conversationally. Merrill instantly probed her for all the details, Makatza obliged telling her about how Ewan observed her and poked her around as if she was a bit of meat.

'He kept tutting, and I heard him mutter that I 'waz too big, will you look 'at 'er'' she said sarcastically.

'Too big?' Merrill wondered.

'Well I have muscles, but apparently being fit and healthy is really unattractive,' she said bitterly. Makatza was happy with her body, she wasn't under any delusion that she was too fat or skinny. But Ewan made her think for a minute that something was wrong.

'Arse-hole, there's nothing I want to change about myself,' she muttered _apart from my eyes and my tendency to blush if I hear anything dirty, oh and my magic of course_. Merrill giggled slopping her tea over the table. After a couple minutes of cleaning Merrill snapped her fingers.

'Change! That's it!' She leapt into the next room.

'What's up?' Makatza stood in the doorway of her little bedroom watching the excited elf. She bobbed around pulling things out and arranging bits around the mirror.

'Maybe I could simply change it to a time when it wasn't broken,' she explained.

'Um ok?' She felt the familiar greasy tinge as Merrill summoned her power, she cut the tip of her finger and allowed the drop to land on the glass. Makatza disapproved of blood magic but it wasn't her place to say anything.

Merrill chanted under her breath and released a blast of raw energy at the mirror. It turned a deep purple when it hit the glass, Merrill's blood trickled into the energy and it turned black. A high pitched ringing sounded out and the cup in Makatza's hand exploded. She swore as the tea spilt down her front.

'By the dread wolf!' Merrill shouted.

The energy bounced off the mirror and hit Makatza in the chest throwing her back into the wooden stand which crumpled around her. Light rippled from underneath Makatza's cloak.

'Oh Katza! Are you ok?!' Merrill rushed over.

_'Ok? Do you think I would be ok?'_ Makatza whined.

'Oh no,' Merrill looked very worried.

Makatza wormed her way out from the wreckage.

_'Fuck me that hurt,' _she whinged.

'It's ok I can fix this,' Merrill muttered, she spun to look at Makatza, 'oh Isabela's going to kill me! Oh no what about Hawke! And you've got a ball in a week!' She squeaked. She pulled at her hair, she then ran at the mirror and kicked it. 'Blasted thing.'

_'What are you going on about Merrill?' _Makatza followed her friend into the bedroom shaking her head, she felt a bit wobbly and everything was lower than usual. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror.

_'NO FUCKING WAY!' _She howled. Literally.

'Oh calm down Katza!' Merrill begged.

Makatza's reflection stared at her. She was a wolf. A real wolf. With four legs, and four extra nipples, no wonder she felt weird. She cried hearing her own voice as a dog's whine.

'It was just supposed to be a change spell! I'm sorry, I can fix it! I hope.'

_'You hope? Merrill!' _Makatza growled. She laying down and placing her paws over her nose. _I'm doomed! A bloody dog! Why did I have to get turned into a dog I mean honestly. This is taking the piss, this is a horrible dream._

She could still see in colour, but it was clear that Merrill couldn't understand her. _Brilliant. How the hell are we supposed to explain this to everyone? Sorry I got turned into a dog, my bad. I hate magic!_

Merrill paced around her room with a slight limp from where she kicked the mirror. Makatza followed her around, anything but look at her reflection. Merrill went to her front door and called for someone, a small lad came running and Merrill told him to got to the Hanged Man and find Varric.

'We'll get everyone here and then we'll decide what to do,' she said out loud. Makatza sat on her hind legs and cocked her head, _oh great when in doubt spread the confusion around that'll help. _

'I'm so sorry Katza, please forgive me!' Merrill knelt down to her level, Makatza sighed, it wasn't really Merrill's fault. She cringed at the thought but licked her knee in reassurance.

'So can you understand me?' Merrill asked.

Makatza settled for a nod, _fuck me this is getting old fast. _

'Well at least you've kept your hair colour, and your tattoo's have created a ripples pattern in your fur.'

That bit was true, her fur was a dark colour same as her hair but her tattoo's made a weaving pattern in white down one leg, across her shoulders and down to the tip of her tail.

'If you squint it looks like leaves,' Merrill said squinting.

_'Merrill!' _Makatza growled.

'Sorry!'

Merrill heard a knock at the door, 'I'm guessing that's everyone, go into the bedroom and I'll tell them, then you can come out.'

Makatza slunk into Merrill's room, she wished she could cry, she settled for laying underneath the elf's bed. _This has all gone horribly wrong. _

… … … …

'What's up Daisy?' Varric wandered into her home, 'apart from the broken furniture I mean.'

'Is everyone here?'

'Apart from Aveline, she's on duty,' Isabela walked in and slouched into a chair, 'what's going on Merrill?'

'Hold up where's Katza? I thought you wanted everyone here,' Hawke pointed out. They all made themselves comfortable in Merrill's small house.

'I uh, well, uh, that's what it's about really,' Merrill said nervously. 'Y'see I was doing a small spell-'

'What's happened to Makatza?!' Fenris demanded. Everyone instantly looked worried, Merrill looked really scared, Anders pulled Fenris back much to his distaste.

'Calm down Broody let her explain,' Varric calmed.

'I was with Makatza only a few hours ago, is she ok?' Sebastian asked concerned.

'Um she's fine, she's just not human,' Merrill winced, but everyone looked at each other confused.

'Clarify,' Fenris growled.

'Um, well ok, um, Katza come here please,' Merrill stepped away from her doorway. Inside her room Makatza cringed and slid out from under the bed, she waited for a second and then entered the kitchen her claws tapping on the stone floor.

'NO FUCKING WAY!' Isabela shouted falling off her chair.

Hawke ran forward kneeling and grabbed Makatza's snout, it took all her self control not to snap at him, he ran his hand over her fur tracing her markings.

'What have you done to my sister!?' He looked deep into Makatza's eyes, 'one brown, one blue,' he muttered. Makatza was bigger than Bubble and she rested her head on his shoulder.

'Witch! What have you done?!' Fenris snarled.

'Calm down,' Varric pulled Isabela up. Sebastian and Anders stood shocked. Makatza began to whine. _Oh god someone help me, I don't want to be a wolf! I hate the smell of dog food!_

'It wasn't my fault I was trying a change spell and it bounced off the mirror and hit her!' Merrill began to cry. Isabela hugged her tightly scowling at Fenris.

'This isn't getting anyone anywhere,' Garrett said standing up. He looked at Merrill, 'can she understand us?'

Merrill nodded, Garrett bent back down to Makatza, 'don't worry, we'll fix this.'

Makatza whined and licked his cheek '_you better otherwise I will bite you.' _

And so the arguments began.

**Well that took a turn for the worst, this is the surprise, hope it doesn't sound too silly. Please leave a review and be kind. And no I still haven't decided my LI yet. x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well all of you took that a lot better than I thought, I imagined cries of outrage etc. The poll has split and one character stands ahead, I will leave till the next chapter, but if you haven't voted now is the time!**

Chapter 34 – Freedom.

Makatza whined, '_stop it, guys this is not helping!' _

She was ignored, Isabela and Merrill were still hugging, Hawke, Anders and Fenris were in each other's faces having a full blown argument, Justice was trying to make an appearance, she could see by the twitches in Anders' face, Varric and Sebastian were trying to split them up before all hell broke loose.

She began to bark feeling absolutely ridiculous at doing so, _'STOP IT!' _But it was no good they were all panicking too much. Makatza growled deep in her chest. She could still feel her mana swirling around her body, that much was comforting, she hated her magic but it meant that she was still her underneath all the fur.

She threw back her head and howled, her howl was high pitched and echoed around the small building. They all clapped their hands over their ears and bent over in pain.

'Venhedis!' Fenris cursed when she stopped, she had felt some of her mana weave itself in her vocals, _great, now I'm a magic fucking wolf. _

_'Would you guys shut up for a minute, you're not helping one fucking iota! God! This isn't the perfect situation to happen, far from it but arguing isn't gonna solve anything!' _She barked, then she realised that they wouldn't have understood a word she just said. She whimpered and felt like biting something really hard. She could see sparks leaping from her fur which was standing on end.

'Sorry Katza,' Garrett knelt by her, 'it's just that as Merrill used blood magic we don't know if a normal spell will change you back, I'm not gonna lie little sister, I'm scared,' he looked at the rest of them, 'I- I think we all are,' he smirked, 'even Fenris.'

Fenris glowered at him but it was true, he held Makatza in some regard and did care for her, and now he was worried that she was snatched from their lives by another foolish magical endeavour. Makatza cried and longed for some comfort, she rubbed her head against Garrett's hand and he began to stroke her fur. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

She licked his cheek and walked over to the rubble where she had changed, she pulled the cloak off her clothing, _thank god you can't see my underwear, now where are they?_ She rummaged around trying to sniff out the items she was looking for. _Ahah! _She snuffled triumphantly. She picked them up in her teeth and walked back to where Garrett was watching.

She sat down and placed them into his open hand.

'Oh, it's your signet ring, and your bracelets. Do you want to wear them?' He asked.

She yipped and moved her feet impatiently. _Is this what it's always going to be like? I don't think I could put up with this for long._

'Dogs do not get bothered if they are wearing collars,' Fenris pointed out.

Makatza heard herself growl, '_I'm not a dog.' _She said defensively, _oh no, when did I start getting __worried about what breed people think I am!_

'She's a wolf,' Varric said, 'look at the bloody size of her, she's reaches Hawke's hips just by standing! I could ride her!'

'I know she's a wolf, but what do you think people are going to do if they see a wolf wandering around? It would be best to wear a collar and have people think that's she just a large cross breed.' Fenris explained.

'Would you mind wearing a collar Katza?' Sebastian asked, he was very pale and she saw him muttering under his breath earlier with his eyes closed, praying for help. She felt a little calmer when she saw that.

It wasn't like she had a choice, she shook her head, _I'd rather wear a collar than get chased through town. _

'Merrill do you have any leather and a buckle?' Varric asked pulling out a small knife.

Makatza barked and went over to her pile of clothing, she pulled out her studded belt. She dropped it by Varric's feet.

'Clever as always aren't you,' He picked up her belt and wound it gently around her neck. 'Just need to take off a few inches,' he muttered letting her go. 'Give me her ring Hawke I'll hook it on.'

Isabela and Merrill had calmed down and she was talking to the upset elf, they then began to make some tea. _Oh tea, what I wouldn't do for some tea..._

Sebastian, Varric and Hawke were busying themselves with her collar, Anders has moved into Merrill's bedroom and was examining her mirror. Fenris knelt down by Makatza, he didn't say anything but looked at her carefully.

'It'll be ok Makatza,' he said, 'I do not like magic, apart from Merrill's foolish ways, you are in good hands, if anyone can figure out how to correct this it's them.' He was saying it to reassure her as much as himself, he gingerly reached out his hand and stroked her fur. It was the same colour and softness of her hair, long as well.

Makatza got up and laid beside him, she rested her head on his knee, he smiled awkwardly and stroked her head. 'You still have the same coloured eyes,' he said. She whimpered and lent on him. He sat down properly and began to stroke her fur in long smooth strokes. He had always got on better with animals than people, he then immediately chastised himself for thinking that she was an animal. She snuffled as if she was laughing.

_Fenris you do make me laugh, _she thought, _there's no way in hell you would comfort me like this if I was still a woman, unless you had a few bottles of wine in you. At least you're as fucked up as me. _

'Are you laughing at me Makatza?' He asked shocked.

She licked his palm in reply and half heartedly wagged her tail.

'I'll take that as a yes,' he said grumpily. She snuffled again, and nipped him gently on the finger. He smiled gently, 'still the same Makatza, guess we don't have to be worried about your mind being warped, well more than it already is,' he chuckled.

Makatza growled playfully and nipped his fingers again. 'Venhedis! Enough hound,' he scolded with a grin on his face. She sniggered and wagged her tail.

'It looks like she's a lot happier now,' Varric walked over holding her completed collar. Fenris stood up quickly, he didn't say anything but moved out of Varric's way as if he was embarrassed.

'Here we are Petal,' he held out her collar, the studs stood out from the black leather, he had taken some of them off and looped her ring through as if it was a tag. Her charms were also hanging along the leather. He held her rune bracelet in his other hand. 'Hawke's made it smaller so it'll slip over your uh, paw.'

She held out her foot and he slipped it on. It didn't fall off when she moved and she barked happily. _Trapped in my own head and no-one can understand me. Help I'm a woman trapped in a wolf's body! _She could imagine the talk shows now.

He slipped the collar on over her head, it was a comfortable weight around her neck, if anyone wondered who she belonged to,_ Oh god that's going to take some getting used to. _They would see her signet ring. A bit of protection.

'Right as this is a temporary thing, we have to decide what's going to happen.' Hawke said accepting a cup of tea from Isabela.

'Oh no, she promised that she would go to a ball next week!' Merrill exclaimed.

'Oh Maker, really? Fuck. Ok we have a week, now what do we do?' Garrett sighed. Merrill placed a small bowl under Makatza's nose, it was brimming with tea. She licked her hand in thanks and took a small lap. _Heaven, it tastes even better. _

'You can't give her tea! It's really bad for her!' Sebastian went to take it away.

Makatza growled and snapped gently at his hand. Fenris smiled drinking his own. _Take this from me and lose a finger buddy boy. _

'I don't think she cares,' Isabela cackled. 'Oh don't worry Sebastian, she's not going to be in that form for long, let her have her tea, unless you want to lose a hand.'

'I don't want her getting ill,' he explained, Makatza nudged him with her head, she licked his fingers, _come here you silly thing, _she thought, _I'll be fine, you won't if you take my tea away. _

He smiled and petted her head. She turned from him and lapped at her tea. Fenris smiled to himself. He needn't worry, his Makatza was still there. Just below the surface.

**I know not thrilling but I liked it. Meh. Lemme know. xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well the winner of the poll was …... Fenris! With a massive 70% wow guys. Then it was our darling prince, then our cheeky brother and then finally our salty, wench pirate. You guys know what you want eh, but like I said this story has a path of it's own and I have no idea who she's going to end up with. **

Chapter 35 – Home now?

Everyone had dived into Merrill's books, everyone apart from Fenris who looked rather uneasy. He sat awkwardly and kept shifting around. Clearly he didn't feel right reading magical books. _But I thought he would put that aside to try and help me? _

_Wait, he was a slave right? _Her mind drifted back to her class history days, she was desperately trying to remember about the conditions that they were ruled under. She knew that slavery was alive and unfortunately prospering in the reality she came from. Suddenly it hit her.

_He can't read. Oh god... Oh Fenris..._

No wonder he looked so uncomfortable. It was only a matter of time before someone asks him why he isn't nose deep in a book, she had to do something quickly.

_Think Makatza think, ugh why can't I speak? What I wouldn't give to be able to speak with telepathy, at least it would be easier. Ok think like a canine, what do I do when I want to someone to get out a building? Oh fucking hell this is hard. _

_Got it!_

She got up from where she was laying and tugged on his legging, _come on get up. _Everyone turned when they heard her collar rattling, she tugged harder and harder almost dragging him out of his seat, he stood up shrugging his shoulders when Hawke raised a brow.

She let go of his leg and pawed at the door, she cried a bit to emphasise the point. _Hellooo? Crying at a door here people, Fenris get over here and let me out! I'm trying to help you! Oh for fuck's sake. _

He was giving her a blank look so she rolled her eyes and tugged at his legging again and then pawed the door. Then she cried, still nothing.

_Really?! Fuck me no wonder mabari's have to be smart. As sentient species you all should be able to fucking understand what I'm doing. No? Fine. _

She huffed, pissed off, she stood on her hind legs and opened Merrill's front door, she heard them all get up out of their seats, she turned around and sat down in the street. They all looked at her.

'I guess she wants to go out,' Varric said.

_Halla-fucking-lujah. _

'Oh right well let's go,' Hawke walked forward and Makatza growled, she walked back in the house, she grabbed the book off the table and dropped it on his feet, _you stay and work out how to turn me back to normal, _she grabbed Fenris' hand lightly in her teeth, _you come with me._

'I think she only wants Fenris,' Merrill said uncertainly.

'Ok then,' Hawke picked the book off his toes and turned to the page he was studying, 'how about you go to our house and tell my mother that Katza is staying with Merrill tonight, lets not tell her until we have to eh.'

'Very well,' Fenris replied. He went to leave but Makatza dragged her cloak over to him. It was cold and although her fur did wonders, Fenris wore very little in the sense of warm clothing. He raised a brow and she sat down with it in her mouth.

_I'm not leaving until you put it on, _she thought stubbornly.

He sighed and took it from her jaws. He slung it over his shoulder and clipped it up. She gave a happy bark and wandered into the street. Her claws tapped on the stone below her pads, she could smell a various mixture of scents it was utterly confusing and yet completely beautiful. He shut Merrill's door behind him with a sigh, he moved a little less stiffly now he wasn't surrounded by everyone reading.

'You were very adamant,' he said looking at her. _Yeah well you wouldn't take a hint. Remind me never to play charades with you._

Makatza cocked her head to the side, she made a small satisfied noise and began to walk. _Well this is a turn up for the books, _she thought bitterly. _We're going to tell my mother that I'm not coming home, but we're leaving out the main point of the fact that I have four legs and fur! _

'I wish you could speak to me Makatza, you always have a way of making a bad situation seem brighter,' he said as they left the alienage. She whimpered. _You read my mind Fenris. _

Their journey into High town was quick and quiet. It was still fairly early in the evening and so there were no patrols and no annoying robbers or bandits. All gave the elf and large 'dog' a wide berth so they weren't bothered. She held her tail high, she felt a lot better now she wasn't cooped up inside. She slowed as they came close to her house, it felt like only yesterday that she and Fenris were talking outside her door.

_Wait a fucking minute that was only yesterday. Duh._

Fenris coughed and looked at Makatza before he knocked on the door. Makatza prayed that Leandra wouldn't be able to recognise her, as long as she didn't look at her she doubted it. She nodded and he rapped sharply on the wood.

A few moments later Bohdan opened the door followed by Orana.

'Ah Messere Fenris, how can I help you this evening? I'm afraid that only Lady Amell is home at the moment. Come in while I let her know that you're here.'

'Thank you,' he said calmly.

Makatza froze in the doorway, her canine nose had picked up another smell she had forgotten about. Bubble.

_Oh shit, I did not think this through. _

Bubble got up from the fireside, after a quick shake he padded over to greet Fenris, his nose sniffed the air and he began to growl, Makatza hid behind Fenris, he stroked her around the ears and made a soothing noise. He turned to Bubble and called to him quietly. He cautiously walked over.

'Bubble,' Fenris said so that Bohdan or anyone else who was around couldn't hear, 'remember Makatza?'

Bubble tilted his head in confusion, Makatza stuck her head out from behind Fenris' legs. She breathed in deeply and moved to meet him.

_'Oh hello mistress!' _Bubble barked. Makatza could have fainted. _Great so the only person who can understand me is the family dog. Brilliant. _

_'Hello Bubble,' _she barked back. Fenris watched with interest.

_'Why are you a wolf? I was pretty sure you were human.' _

_'Spell. It was an accident,' _she whined.

_'Oh well that sucks, explains why you don't smell right,' _said Bubble sitting down.

Bohdan wandered up to them with Leandra in tow. Leandra had worry written all over her face. She quickly crossed the foyer over to them.

'Oh Fenris is everything ok? Please tell me that they're both alright,' she asked her hands clasped together. Makatza looked at Fenris, he looked more uncomfortable than he did when he was at Merrill's. He coughed and tried not to look at her.

'Makatza is staying at Merrill's tonight, Hawke will be with Isabela, I was passing so I offered to pass on the message,' he lied smoothly. The relief on Leandra's face was evident.

_'Why don't I smell right?' _Makatza blurted out.

Bubble scratched his ear with a foot, _'well you're neither human or wolf are you? Stands to reason, must admit it's a bit strange. How are you coping?' _

_'I'm doing ok, you seem different than I thought you would.'_

_'Brains see? Makes a difference you know. I was bred to be smart,' _He said proudly. It looked like Fenris was ready to leave, he had said his goodbyes and was trying to leave the building when Leandra spoke.

'You have a lovely dog Fenris. I don't think I've ever seen one like her, funny Garrett never mentioned that you had a pet.'

'She's not a pet, I'm just looking after her for a while,' he chose his words carefully. Makatza stared at him. She snuffed a goodbye at Bubble and followed him out into the street. They got around the corner and Fenris leant against the wall.

'Great now Leandra believes that you're mine,' he said to himself, Makatza chuckled. _Yours am I? Well there's a thing. _

'You know what I mean,' he said interpreting what her chuckle meant. She sat down and waited for him to make a decision, she sniffed the air. She could smell the salt from the sea. That's what she wanted to do. She wanted to be by the sea. She got up and walked to the red district. Fenris quickly followed behind her.

**I thought of Bubble as a very smart dog, he's not to bothered about the situation, stranger things have happened in the Hawke household. Reviews have dropped please be kind and post one before you go. xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok I know some of you are annoyed about the whole LI situation, that's why I am going to do two endings. When this story gets to a significant point (don't know what yet) I'll split it. Sound good? **

Chapter 36 – Understandable.

She followed her nose to outside the Blooming Rose. She could smell Isabela, no doubt she had been here in the in the last twenty-four hours, it smelt like she had walked up the stairs, so logic said that was the quickest way to the docks right? _Ha logic, logic said it's impossible to be turned into another living creature, but that went out the window eh. Wait, where's Fenris? _She turned on the spot trying to find him, it was dark and so her eyes weren't much help so she relied on her nose to lead her, he must have only stopped a few metres back, she trotted around the corner she came from her snout close to the ground. Then the reason became clear, thieves.

Fenris was surrounded by a small gang, they didn't hold any insignia that Makatza recognised; having Garrett show you all the local gang signs until you could repeat them off the top of your head will do that to you, that was a painful few hours. Fenris didn't seem too bothered, more irritated, he didn't have his sword but Makatza knew well enough that he didn't need any weapons. It looked like one of the members was making a big display, threatening and cursing, Fenris had his arms crossed and acknowledged the man with a sneer.

Makatza walked behind them, Fenris' eyes flicked toward her and some of the gang turned around. She growled low, deep and feral, it bypassed all the normal brainwaves and sunk straight down into the primal instinct button, from when men were monkeys and large wolves with sharp teeth were something to be avoided. They rallied tapping their leader on the shoulder. Makatza was beginning to enjoy herself, the leader turned around and brandished a knife. Her growl grew louder the more he waved it around. Fenris merely watched the proceedings.

'Uh boss, that's a pretty big dog...' one said uncertainly.

'Yeah I'm all for killing a knife-ear and all but...' another said.

Makatza snarled viciously at the man's comment. _Kill him will you? Just fucking try it I dare you. _She could feel her mana seeping into her fur causing it to stand on end more than it already was. She laced her growl with her mana, it was becoming easier and easier to do. Now her already deep rumble had taken a two tone sound to it. Completely unnatural. A few of them took one look at her and then back at Fenris who was glowing slightly and did not have a happy look on his face. They weighed up their job prospects and ran, Makatza snapped at the movement. The leader of the gang was frozen in place. He had dropped his blade and his lip was trembling. Makatza stepped forward and he gave out a little whimper.

Fenris smirked and said behind him, 'which way do you wish to die?' The thief whimpered more. Makatza caught a whiff of something foul. In his fear the man's bowels had released themselves. She crinkled her nose and turned away, the leader took his chance and ran from the square.

_'Oh my god that is foul,' _she whined.

Fenris turned his body in distaste and they left quickly. They found an alcove just before the Blooming Rose and decided to get out the chilly air. Makatza sat against the wall.

'If I didn't know any better I would say you were feeling smug Makatza,' Fenris grinned.

_'Smug? Me? … Yeah well maybe a little,' _she replied, twisting her head and then shrugging.

'Yes I thought so,' he chuckled. He pulled her cloak closer around him and tried desperately to ignore the fact that the wool held her perfume, it was antagonising, she was so close but so far away at the same time. He had figured out where she was going, he remembered that she was raised by the sea and she was on her way down to the docks. He hoped it wouldn't be too long until she was turned back to normal. He had her hair grip in one of his pouches he kept meaning to give it back, but for some reason he kept forgetting.

_'What's up?' _Makatza whined, she was sure there was something bothering him.

'Nothing,' he replied curtly and made a move to walk to the docks. Makatza huffed and followed him. It didn't strike either of them that they had just had a conversation, no matter how small it was. Makatza felt strangely inclined to be next to him where ever he went. It was annoying._ Must be a animal thing, damn body! Stop affecting my rational thoughts! _The smell of the sea cut through her mental scolding and her ears perked up.

_'Ugh I hate fish.. I don't mind cod or huss but anything else is just gross,' _she muttered to herself. She looked at a pile of rotting fish carcasses that the local bird population were devouring. Fenris pulled something off his toe and threw it onto the pile, he wiped his foot on the tiles with a foul look on his face.

'Venhedis.. I hate fish as well, let us keep moving.' He said sourly.

_'Agreed,' _she snuffed and they moved on toward the pier. She looked down the length and a bubble of happiness flew from her mouth in a happy growl, she heard Fenris chuckling at her and she shot him a look, he stopped as he saw her looking and smiled, he walked past brushing her ears and he passed, Makatza felt her tail wag without her control. _Oh no you don't, don't start that you devious limb. _She sighed with resign and caught up with the elf. The wood bounced slightly as they walked down toward the end. She looked over the edge and saw the sea gently lapping around the supporting pillars.

They reached the end and Fenris surprised her by sitting down his legs draping off the edge. Makatza sat next to him, he looked at her with a emotion that she couldn't quite place written on his features. He looked concerned, upset and a little angry, all bundled into one. She snuffled his face and laid her head in his lap, she felt his body stiffen but then he relaxed, he stroked her head soothingly. They stayed like that simply looking out at the moonlit sea for quite some time.

_'I'm scared Fenris,' _she whimpered quietly.

'I know, I am too,' he replied.

A minute or two passed. She sat up and looked at him. He looked back at her, confused.

_'Can you understand me...?' _She whined cautiously. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. _Could he actually understand me? How? How can he when no one else can't? _

He didn't reply but the expression on his face said it all. She leapt back almost falling off the side of the pier, her feet scrabbled for purchase and she regained her balance.

_'How?!' _She howled.

'I do not know,' he replied worried. 'Hawke can understand Bubble but that's only because Bubble... im..printed...' he said slowly. Horror passed in his features.

_'Imprint!? Why the bloody hell would I have imprinted! I'm not a real dog! I haven't just been born it doesn't make sense,' _Makatza cried, she was beginning to panic. She turned back and forth her mind reeling with the reasons, the possibilities, no wonder she felt like she had to be by his side. It all started when... _Leandra! It's Leandra's fault! Oh mother! I didn't need a master until you mentioned it and now my brain has convinced itself that it does need one. So I've gone and imprinted on Fenris? This is going to be fucking awkward. _She growled at herself.

'It was when Leandra called me your master wasn't it?' Fenris sighed rubbing his temples with his fingers. 'We won't tell anyone, hopefully when we get back they would have found a way to change you back and then it won't matter any more.' He stood up, clearly it was time to go back, she heard him cursing mages and magic as he walked.

_'I have always understood what you're saying you know,' _she whimpered bitterly after the numerous curse against mages and their kind. He stopped and looked ashamed.

'I am sorry, I just,' he sighed, 'this is frustrating.'

_'Yeah no shit.' _

He chuckled and they continued.

… … … …

Hawke pulled the door open, he looked tired, they all did, Merrill and Anders were by the mirror which they had dragged into the living area, Isabela and Varric were writing notes. Sebastian had a pile of books around him, it was harder for the non-magical companions they had no idea what to look for but they continued on anyway. Fenris stepped inside taking off Makatza's cloak, she walked in behind him and shook out her fur, everyone looked at her and she felt embarrassed.

'So how did it go?' Hawke asked sitting down heavily.

'Your mother is under the impression that Makatza is uh, my, pet,' he said wincing.

'Damn! Nothing gets past that woman,' he sighed, 'well at least she didn't recognise her, that's the main thing.'

'How are things going here?' Fenris asked sitting in a vacant chair.

'Badly, the only thing we've found is that blood magic complicates things significantly.'

'I could have told you that,' Fenris muttered.

'Yeah well, I think our only chance is to go ask Marethari, but Merrill is a little reluctant.' Hawke pulled another book toward him.

Merrill chipped in, 'you don't know what she's like! She'll be so angry, I couldn't bare it!' She said in respected fear.

Fenris glowered, 'this is your fault witch! If going to the keeper solves the problem then that's where we'll be going.'

'I agree with Fenris, Merrill, we haven't been able to solve anything here,' Sebastian said from his pile of books.

She didn't look happy but she didn't argue, 'ok ok. We'll go see the keeper,' she said resignedly. _So __is this problem going to be solved? _Makatza wagged her tail, _I can't wait to have fingers again! And get rid of this bloody imprint. I wonder how Bubble has coped if this is how it feels. _She felt herself get angry when Fenris did and she was fighting the urge to feel his fingers weave through her fur. _Oh god this isn't fair. _Her hormones were howling inside their chains, she snarled at them but they didn't quieten.

'We'll go tomorrow,' Fenris stated looking at Hawke who nodded.

_Tomorrow it is then, _she sighed, _and not a moment to soon either. _

**Well I hoped you liked I know I had fun writing it. Xx drop a review please. Picture of Makatza on my Deviant art link via my profile xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Well I have my Deviantart account up and running again, I have drawn Makatza in a rather weird pose lol, its a bit rough but if you do want a look there's the link on me profile page. That's all. **

Chapter 37 – Instincts.

Much to Makatza's surprise everyone slept at Merrill's house that night, even Fenris, he didn't even kick up a fuss. Merrill set up a bed on the floor and he took it with no complaint. Varric fell asleep in his chair, Sebastian and Anders were in made up beds of their own and Merrill put down a couple of Blankets for Makatza underneath the table, Merrill, Isabela and Hawke all bundled into the little bedroom in the back. Makatza blew heavily through her nose. The imprint was becoming harder to ignore, _he's inches away from me, I mean like inches, would you get it through your thick head that I'm not moving any closer! _Her body almost ached with the want of his touch, it wasn't even sexual, it was just a need. Makatza vowed to speak to Bubble and learn some tips on how to control what was going on.

She couldn't sleep, everything was just too interesting, even though she had her eyes closed she could hear and smell everything that was going on, every breath, every movement in the air. It was causing a headache, there was just too much information running through her mind.

'Sleep Makatza,' Fenris muttered turning toward her. He brushed the fur on her ear and petted her gently. Makatza could have bit him, because he told her to sleep she instantly felt tired. She wanted to stay awake just to prove to herself that the imprint was rubbish, she didn't even think to the end of her sentence before she drifted off.

… … …

'Let's just say mother wasn't very happy that Katza's coming with us but I said she had to,' Garrett said grumpily. They were walking out of Kirkwall, it was only Fenris, Hawke, Merrill and Varric. Makatza wandered in between Fenris and Garret, he had brought Bubble along as well and he was sniffing some bushes, she had barked a hello and that was that, she was kinda scared about what he might say. She swallowed her doubt and loped over to where he was marking his territory. She waited till he had finished and did the canine version of clearing her throat.

_'Um I was just wondering what it was like when you imprinted on Garrett?' _She barked the inquiry. Fenris turned as she spoke, he looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it, the morning hadn't been an easy one, he found himself automatically doing things that she asked and he had gotten some looks for it, he then remembered that only he could understand her and played dumb afterwards.

_'Master? Oh um well I never thought about it really, I mean I feel complete I suppose,' _Bubble replied.

'Is Katza really talking to Bubble?' Varric said amazed. Garret turned to Fenris.

'What?' Fenris asked.

'Well is she?' Garrett said with a smirk on his face.

'How in the damn fade should I know?' He lied. 'Probably, I mean she is a canine now.'

'No need to get your underwear in a twist Broody, you seem to understand her better that's all,' Varric smiled, 'just asking, maybe you have a secret way with animals.'

Fenris huffed and kept walking. His mind was reeling, he was going to have to be more careful about how he acted around her from now on. He hated to think about what Hawke would do if he found out that his sister had imprinted on him. Or Leandra for that matter. Makatza watched the conversation but turned back to Bubble.

_'Does the imprint wear off after a while?' _

_'Why is yours annoying you?' _Bubble grinned walking beside her.

_'What are you on about?' _She tried to sound confused but her whine came out with a worried undertone. She hung her head, _fuck should have known better than to think that he wouldn't be able to tell._

_'You know what I mean, and no it doesn't, but the feelings won't feel as strong as they do now, your body will adapt,' _he explained, he told her about his time as a puppy and how he wanted to be around Garrett all the time and cried if he wasn't, but over time he didn't feel the need as strongly.

_'I don't want it to adapt I want it to go! I want to be me again,' _Makatza grumbled. She wagged her tail in a vain hope of cheering herself up.

_'Sorry Mistress, but if you need anything else I'm here.' _

She thanked him and sulked off to walk next to Fenris, _imprint be damned. Yes I'm walking next to him, feel better now body? God damn it this is annoying. _Any other time she wouldn't have minded walking next to him, but when she was being forced she felt slightly bitter about it. He didn't verbally acknowledge her presence but he did let his hand drift over her ear, she was quite tall being up to his hips so it didn't look too suspicious.

The Dalish camp came into view and Merrill became more twitchy the closer they got. She ended up hanging off of Hawke's arm.

'It's not too late we could still turn back,' she said to Varric. Makatza growled and bumped her forward with her head, Merrill walked reluctantly and every time she stopped she got nipped on the bum by Makatza.

'Oh Lethallan! I am sorry but I don't want to do this...' she complained quietly.

'Tough one Daisy but I don't think you've got a choice' Varric chuckled as Makatza sent her a glare. Merrill sighed and entered the camp passing the guards, they widened as she passed them and gave the others a once over. A young woman with short blonde hair kept her arrow trained on Makatza. Clearly they weren't convinced that she was safe. They watched as Merrill approached the keeper, a few words were exchanged and Merrill showed her back to the companions.

'Hello child, Merrill tells me that there is a problem with the young lady we brought through the fade.' She raised a brow. Hawke nodded, Marethari regarded them her eyes drifting over Makatza, 'well child you had better enter the camp and tell me what the problem is.'

… … … …

They sat around a fire, Merrill was nervously telling the keeper about the situation. She didn't interrupt but sat there while Merrill explained herself. Makatza noticed that there was a young elf watching from the other side of the camp with a bow and she had a arrow held loosely in the string. Fenris had noticed her as well, they exchanged glances. Things could go wrong very quickly if they thought Makatza was dangerous.

'Ah I see,' Marethari turned to Makatza, 'so this is your new form? Come here,' she didn't ask, she commanded. Makatza slowly stood, Fenris didn't take his eyes off the archer, Makatza didn't really want to be hit by another arrow. She walked around the fire trying to make herself the least threatening she could. _Bloody archers and their sharp arrows! Why couldn't she have moved to where I was sitting? Wouldn't have hurt her. _

She sat gingerly in front of the keeper, Marethari gripped her snout gently twisting her head left and right. Makatza sighed and allowed herself to be poked, prodded and observed for the second time in twenty-four hours. Marethari was muttering under breath the whole time. She took off Makatza's bracelet, she traced the runes and slipped it back on.

'Well it seems that Makatza is still in there,' she confirmed. 'I know what has happened,' she said letting Makatza go.

'Can it be fixed?' Garrett asked, Makatza slunk back to her seat between Fenris and Hawke, she laid down and put her head on Fenris' knee. _Everyone else be damned, I'm fucking miserable. _Bubble woofed reassuringly from the other side of Hawke, she whined a reply.

'Yes it can, but it will take time, you see Merrill used a change spell to revert the mirror to a time when it was completed, past or present,' she gestured Makatza, 'she is a mage, and mages can only learn what their bodies allow them, a couple of generalisations at most. She is an elemental is she not? Stands to reason that she could learn to shape change as well.'

'That's forbidden by the Chantry,' Varric pointed out, 'apparently it's black magic or something.'

Marethari dismissed his claim with a wave of her hand, 'they overreact, it is simply very dangerous. Merrill's spell forced her body forward, to a time where she learned to change, maybe it is because of this accident that she learns how, we will never know. Now Merrill's blood influence has caused her to become trapped in this form, but the spell is weakening, once her body remembers her true form she will change back. But she will be susceptible to this new shape, if she doesn't learn to control the change she may turn when stressed or afraid.'

_That doesn't sound good. But at least this is only temporary. _

'So that's a relief,' Merrill breathed, her stiff shoulders relaxed as the guilt lessened.

'Not so fast child, there are complications.'

'Of course there are,' Fenris muttered.

'There is a reason that the magic is banned, spend too long in the form you will become it and not be able to return, it is like water, when poured into a jug it takes it's form, your mind is the same. Spend too long as a wolf and a true wolf she will become, you must all help her to keep her humanity,' Marethari said sadly.

Makatza felt the world drop away underneath her, _I'll become a real wolf? I don't want to be a fake wolf! God I hope this spell wears away soon. Fucking blood magic! Fucking stupid magic, what the hell is it good for? _

'We'll go to the circle,' Hawke cut in. 'I've helped Orsino, he will help me.'

'You can't take her there,' Varric said, 'the Templars would take one look and that would be it, I'm surprised that you manage to get away with it.'

Hawke shrugged, 'I promised that she would be back to normal, can you think of anything better?'

Varric shook his head defeated, Merrill looked more worried, as a blood mage she could be killed on the spot if they cottoned on. Makatza was intrigued she had never been to the Gallows and she interested, she knew they were apparently a prison for mages but it didn't stop her from being curious.

'Thank you for your help Keeper,' Hawke nodded.

'Any time child,' she replied.

They made their goodbyes and headed back into the city with a new determination.

**Well I hope that explained a bit, it wasn't too much of an exciting chapter but it needed to be written, drop a review please! xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry about the random updates i've been working on some art to match the story it's not gone brilliantly but hey if you're interested look on my page and you'll see the link.**

Chapter 38 – Animal

Makatza pulled away from the group when she saw the sea, she knew the next stop was the gallows but she wanted to feel the water around her paws. She trotted over a sand dune covered in long grass and slid down the opposite bank. She immediately felt better as the tiny grains of sand wiggled their way in between her pads. Bubble sniffed the grass on the bank and barked at Hawke. Makatza bounced in a slight circle and made her way to where the sea was lapping gently on the shore. She sniffed some nearby seaweed in curiosity.

Hawke shouted at Varric and Fenris that they were making a little detour, they turned around to see Merrill disappear down the side of a hill. Varric shrugged his shoulders and walked to where Hawke was waiting. Fenris sighed but turned around as well. He had no doubt it was Makatza who had decided to stop. His feet slid a bit as he walked up the sand bank but he managed it without falling over, he looked over at the beach, Varric and Hawke had sat down on a few rocks that had washed up, Merrill was drawing things in the sand much to the excitement of Bubble. Makatza on the other hand was sitting away from the group in the surf, Fenris smiled to himself, and walked down the hill causing a small pebble slide.

'Hey Broody sit down enjoy the fresh air!' Varric said his legs dangling from his rock.

'Why are we here?' He asked, even though he knew the answer.

Hawke laughed at Bubble but replied, 'Katza, I guess she wanted to feel better, you know how she loves the sea. These last few days have been pretty heavy for her. Besides I quite like it here.'

Bubble ran across the beach chasing a stick that Merrill had found for him, Fenris looked at the others and debated asking a question, eventually he gave in and asked. 'Do you think one of us should talk to her?' Hawke laughed at Bubble who was bouncing around, Varric chuckled along with him.

'If you want to Fenris, she can understand us, just not the other way around,' Hawke said, 'I always say something wrong, she looks like she could talk to someone who understands.'

Fenris frowned, 'what do you mean?' He was worried that Hawke had figured the imprint out.

'Y'know it's hard adjusting to a new life, you had to when you fought for your freedom, it's confusing and you can end up thinking that you're all alone, you did.' Hawke shrugged his shoulders, 'so you can relate.'

Fenris relaxed a bit, he kind of understood where Hawke was coming from, it didn't make much sense but it didn't need to for Hawke to utter it. He nodded ignoring Varric's grin and mental note taking and walked down to meet Makatza. He watched her for a moment. As he watched her image blurred.

Makatza was no longer sitting in front of him the waves drenching her fur, instead she stood, tall and proud. Human. Her long ebony hair twirled in the wind, she wore a deep blue dress that was floating around her ankles, she turned to face him, her freckled face beaming as she saw that he was stood there, her eyes glittered in the sunlight, she walked toward him her feet kicking up the water and she left footprints in the sand. He blinked in confusion and the vision disappeared and there Makatza sat as she always had.

He looked down at the sand, there were paw prints, not foot prints, he rubbed his temples. _I am going crazy_ he thought his mind reeling. He had no idea what just happened, he didn't really want to tell anyone either, if it happened again then he would let someone know. Just in case he was going insane. He dismissed his thoughts and approached Makatza, she turned as he came closer.

_'Hello,' _she woofed sadly.

'I was going to ask if you are alright, but then I realized that it would have been a useless question, giving the situation, so I will ask this: What are you thinking about?' He sat on the dry sand behind her. She looked at where he was sitting and loped out the surf. She shook her fur causing a small spray to shower him. He held up his hand in defence, she sat next to him.

_'Sorry, I forget,' _she whined.

'Do not worry about it,' he said, 'but you haven't answered my question.'

_'You're not supposed to understand me remember?' _

'We are far enough away,' he tilted his head at the sound of Bubble's barking, 'besides I do not think they are concentrating on us.'

_'Fine,'_ she said defeated, '_I'm worrying about what the Keeper said about my humanity, what if I don't change before I become a wild wolf?' _

'You will,' Fenris flicked a shell across the sand.

'_But what if I don't Fenris? The thought is scaring the shit out of me!' _She whined. She had felt her mind become cloudy and disorientated lately, she had begun to worry that it was already happening.

'You will Makatza I promise.'

_'Don't make a girl promises that you can't keep,' _she muttered. Fenris raised a brow and she lapsed into silence. It was like he knew something that she didn't, _god I wish I could pout, kick and scream, this whole thing is so infuriating. Maybe I should shake again and wipe the smug look off his face. _

_'How am I going to keep my humanity?' _She asked pawing a crab that was scuttling past.

'I won't let you Makatza, even now you do not seem as a wolf to me,' he admitted remembering the vision.

_'I.. I think that makes me feel better actually. It's nice to know people still see me as me.' _She let the crab wander off with a smile on her face.

'Do you feel better when you are here?' He picked up a stone and skimmed it into the water, Makatza had to resist the urge to chase after it and bring it back. She huffed unhappily.

_'Yes I do, it's better along the wounded coast though, there's that little bit in a natural bend causes a tiny little beach that's only accessible by swimming. It looked so peaceful there,' _she said wistfully. It reminded her of one of the beaches in Folkestone, they had arches the the water when the tide rose would cut off a bit of the sand, it was a private paradise if you knew how to get there.

'When you turn back ask Hawke to take you,' Fenris suggested.

_'Maybe,' _she said not convinced that it would happen.

Bubble began barking at them, Makatza cocked her head and stood up. _'He said that Hawke wants us to go back,' _she translated. Fenris nodded and they walked back along the beach his fingers brushing against her fur.

Merrill had made a little castle and was looking for a leaf to use as a flag when they arrived.

'Feeling better Katza?' Hawke asked scratching her behind the ear.

She barked a yes, and they left the beach up the the hill they travelled down. It didn't take them long to be ambushed by a crowd of spiders that they had avoided on the way to the Dalish camp, Makatza did the canine version of screaming which was a very loud, high pitched howl. Even Bubble cringed with the pitch. Varric chuckled at her reaction and shot a load of arrows into the air to rain down on the enemies. The group didn't waste any time charging in and slaughtering them.

Makatza was terrified, when she was human they only came up to her hand but now they towered over her their fangs glistening with toxins. Bubble stuck by her side and barked at the ones that came near.

_'Watch!' _A spider lunged at him and he swiftly jumped out the way, he bounced off his landing and launched himself into the spider's side knocking it over, he tore at it's skin with his teeth and killed it. _'Now you try.' _

_'You're fucking joking right?' _He wasn't she knew he wasn't but it didn't stop her saying it. Her whole body vibrated with the need to protect Fenris who was doing fine by himself. She rolled her eyes sighing. Bubble took down another that had come close and Makatza threw herself at another that was scuttling toward the glowing elf. She snarled and sunk her claws into it's flesh.

It's legs buckled underneath it, she had knocked it onto the dirt and wincing she tore at it's body with her teeth. _Oh my god that taste is foul! _She felt like gagging but it was still hissing and twitching under her paws. _Fucking die already! _She ripped deeper with her teeth, blood filled her mouth.

Fenris watched as Makatza leapt at one of the spiders that had been making it's way toward him, she was deadly and didn't realise it. No wonder those robbers ran away, she truly looked wild when she was angry. Wolf or not. He turned to a spider that appeared behind him and stuck it with his blade after a moments hesitation. He pulled it out his nose wrinkling at the blood that dripped off it's sharpened edges.

'Everyone ok?' Hawke asked as he toasted the last spider.

'Yes.'

'Just dandy, although my coat is going to have to be replaced for the third time this month,' Varric muttered putting his finger through a hole one of the spiders had cut.

'I'm fine!' Trilled Merrill, swinging her staff, 'I think they're all dead.'

'What about you Katza?' Hawke jogged over to where Fenris was standing, Bubble was on his heel. She didn't turn around but a low rumble emanated from her.

'I know you're pissed at the spiders but come on,' Hawke chuckled. He moved toward her and she spun around still growling. She snarled at him, blood dripped from her teeth and she pulled back her lips as she threatened.

'Hawke...' Fenris said uncertainly.

'What's the matter Katza?' He went to hold out his hand and she snapped at his fingers viciously.

'Hawke, look, her eyes,' Fenris muttered without moving.

Garrett glanced to where he said and saw no difference in her eyes, until it hit him. Her eyes were different, they were normal. Normal wolf eyes, a yellow amber instead of her vibrant blue and bronze.

'Oh no,' he said quietly.

Bubble looked at her and tried to move closer, she almost lunged at him but the closeness of the others made her change her mind. The wolf was scared and she wanted to run but she was trapped, so she was trying to frighten them.

'Varric keep an arrow on her, I'm going to try and put her to sleep,' Hawke said without moving his lips. Bubble was quietly growling, Merrill looked horrified.

'I wouldn't Hawke, I think she might go for you if you do,' Fenris warned.

'That's a risk I'll take, I want my little sister back,' he snapped.

He slowly raised his hands and the wolf jerked back, the growl intensified. He began to mutter under his breath, the wolf's fear overrode her common sense and she pounced toward Hawke her teeth bared.

Varric's arrow shot off into the distance, Merrill screamed and Bubble barked loudly. Hawke fell into the dirt with a painful bump. He looked over at the wolf. Fenris had pushed him out the way, as she had bitten his forearm he had dragged her down so that she didn't get hit by Varric's shot.

He hissed in pain as the wolf tightened her grip on his arm. His blood flowed from the wound. He had one knee on the ground, his hand that was on the arm that wasn't being savaged had a hold on Makatza's collar, he held on tightly. He could feel her teeth tearing through his skin and flesh, he had to concentrate not to activate his markings and pull her off.

'Fenris!' Merrill shouted. Hawke tried to get closer, her growl increased.

'Don't move!' Fenris hissed loudly, his arm felt like it was on fire, she probably had the toxins from the spider's blood on her teeth when she bit. He knew that Makatza would have never bitten him if she was in control. He looked deep into her eyes.

'Makatza let go,' he commanded.

'Fenris she can't understand you!' Varric said loading Bianca again. Merrill held back Bubble who was trying to move, Hawke brushed himself off and stepped closer.

'She's gone Fenris!'

'No! She's not,' he ignored Hawke's reply, and spoke to the wolf, 'let go Makatza, I promised you, please don't make me break this promise.'

The wolf stopped growling. Her eyes clouded over and returned to their normal colour, one bright blue and one bronze. He let go of her collar and she pulled back. Fenris clutched his arm trying to stop the bleeding, it looked worse than it was, it was deep but it would heal and he could still feel all his fingers, he rotated his wrist, it hurt like hell but it was fine.

_'I...I bit you...' _she whined.

'It's fine,' he lied, Makatza could see the blood drip through his fingers, she could taste his blood in her mouth, _I hurt him, I could have killed him! Varric was going to kill me.. I'm a monster, an animal. I've already turned, it's only a matter of time before I do it again. What if it's Leandra? Or Merrill? _These thoughts raced past her mind in seconds. All she felt was the guilt that roiled through her stomach.

'Makatza honestly it's fine,' he reassured. She looked at him sadly, 'we'll take you home Makatza,' he said calmly.

She shook her head, Garrett stepped forward, he began to heal Fenris, 'Katza, come on,' he said, his voice held no anger, only relief.

'Yes Petal come on, the sooner we get to the gallows the sooner you become human,' Varric strapped Bianca to his back. Makatza took a step away.

'Lethellan I'm sorry this is all my fault, but come home,' Merrill tried to stroke her but she jerked away not trusting herself. She looked at Fenris. _Why didn't the imprint stop me? Oh. It's because I turned wild, a completely different person... animal. _

_'I'm sorry,' _she howled.

'Makatza! No!' He shouted, but Makatza had already turned and ran off, Bubble didn't wait for his master's orders and chased after her. Fenris pulled his arm out of Hawke's hands.

'Fenris you'll scar! Bubble will find her,' Hawke said. Merrill was shaking and Varric was trying to soothe her.

'I do not care about a scar, what if she changes again while Bubble is chasing her? We have to get going!' Fenris said angrily.

'I'm not saying that Fenris! Merrill's in no shape to go running after her, neither am I, we have no mana in case we have to put her to sleep. We'll go back to Kirkwall find a couple of horses, use a tracking spell and find her with proper provisions,' Garrett had his sensible head on, he so badly wanted to chase Makatza down but he knew it would be worse. Bubble was smart he would keep an eye on her.

Fenris sighed in defeat, 'fine.' His arm had stopped bleeding and he could see the teeth marks that she left. He swore the imprint worked two ways because all he wanted to do was find her.

**Well well well. Um yeah. Please drop a review. Lemme know what you think xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**One hundred reviews! WOW! I can't thank you all enough! This chapter is going to get a little weird I warn you know but I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the late update, I've just finished a 16hr shift and had no time so I'm scribbling it now :P**

Chapter 39 – Unexpected arrivals.

Makatza leapt over a fallen log, the grass tore up under her claws. She had been running for about ten minutes and covered a lot of ground, she couldn't see the sea or hear any sea birds. She was beginning to tire and she was panting heavily. She could hear Bubble still following her through the forest she had turned into. They were at the base of Sunder mount but she had veered away from the Dalish, she wouldn't risk hurting another person. Her breath was hot and heavy, she could feel the burn in her muscles, she was fit, even more so now she was a wolf but she wasn't Mabari fit. Bubble would catch her as she tired out. It sounded like he was having fun, she heard him call her a few times. She spotted a cave up ahead and decided to run in. Hopefully she would be able persuade him to leave her alone.

_'Mistress?' _Bubble sniffed the undergrowth and followed her scent trail, it wandered off into a cave and so he sat down in the entrance, it was too dark to see inside but he knew that she had entered.

_'Mistress?' _He called again, he scratched behind his ear industriously.

_'Fuck off Bubble!' _Makatza's reply barked out. _Well done Makatza, very good persuasion skills, _she thought bitterly. She cowered at the back of the cave hoping that he wouldn't come in, she could feel the wolf inside her struggling to break free. She pushed down on her inner rage and hoped that she could fight until he left.

_'Come on out Mistress, come home.' _Bubble whined.

_'Go home without me, I'm not coming!'_ She howled back, _take the fucking hint already. _

_'Why not?' _

Makatza was shocked, _'what the hell do you mean why not? Because I hurt someone you fool! I can feel the wolf inside me writhing to get out I'm not safe to be around!' _

_'Well that's rubbish,' _Bubble snorted. _'Do you know how many times I've bitten Master?' _

_'It's not the same!' _

_'Actually it is, I almost killed him once, I bit him in the thigh when we were training and if it wasn't for his father I would have killed him, I almost ran away that night myself. But I told myself that if I stayed I could make sure that never happens again, that would be my punishment.' _He sniffed the ground and decided to lay in the bracken. He had a feeling he was going to be here for a while.

_'You... you almost killed him?' _Makatza's voice came out small and helpless.

_'Yep, but when I finally gained the courage to show my face he was more upset about the fact that I had disappeared, rather then the fact that I had hurt him.' _Bubble panted, the forest air was particularly dry and musty. There were strange air currents moving around and he could smell a stream and other animals near by. Bubble was getting bored rather quickly.

_'Listen I could sit here and tell you many things to make you feel better until you change your mind, or I can come in and get ravaged or drag you out. It's your choice'_ he stood. _'Guess I'm gonna get mauled then.' _

_'Wait...wait... I'm coming out. Bubble you have to promise me one thing first though.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'If I ever try to hurt someone you'll stop me,' _Makatza said sadly, Bubble woofed an agreement and she shyly slunk out of the cave, she had her head bowed, she didn't want to look him in the eyes. Bubble sidled up to her and licked her ear, she did the canine version of a giggle and pushed him with her shoulder.

_'Stop it you fool, I could turn at any moment,' _she warned.

_'Nah, I think you're fine Mistress, you're too worried about turning so you're keeping on top of the wildness, maybe in time you'll learn to control it,' _Bubble thought out loud. They walked over loose branches and crushed nettles under their feet as they passed back through the forest. They walked in a comfortable silence occasionally stopping to sniff an interesting smell, Makatza could detect other wolves in the area and she hoped that they had the sense to stay away.

_'Do you think they're worrying about me?' _Makatza asked.

Bubble looked at her, _'of course, I think that Master went back to the city though, he probably wanted help to find you. I could hear the one called Fenris arguing with him, but then I was out of hearing distance, you run quite fast you know.' _

_'Oh I didn't think about that, well hopefully we'll get quite close before they become to worried,' _Makatza said guilty. She felt so silly, she knew it was her fear that made her run, it was also the feeling that she didn't really belong, all these things were happening to her but she felt like it didn't mean anything, she was just being dragged along for the ride. Suddenly a white shape caught the corner of her eye.

The sharp smell of moss and pine hit her nose, she turned sharply and the white thing vanished. _'Hey Bubble did you see that?' _

_'See what?' _

_'A white shape, can you smell that as well?' _

Bubble raised his head and sniffed deeply, he looked at Makatza and nodded. She took this as a positive sign and wandered over to where she saw the shape, again out of the corner of her eye she saw a tail whip past.

_'There's someone there!'_ She barked and loped after the mysterious person.

'_Mistress!' _Bubble called hot on her heels, she ignored him following the white blur, she saw the flick of a tail, the tip of a paw as it lead a winding path through the trees. She already felt tired from before but it was like a new flush of life had entered her and she bounded in between low hanging branches and over fallen logs. She crashed through a patch of hawthorn and landed in a stream that she hadn't heard, she hadn't really been concentrating. Bubble smashed through after her and landed painfully on top.

She pulled herself out from under him and shook out her damp fur. _'Ugh, well that's cold.'_

'_It's your fault Mistress. Why did you go off running like that?' _

'_I thought I saw someone, something.' _Makatza shook her head, _'I must have been imagining things.' _

She clambered up the grassy bank and the sharp smell of moss and pine hit her again, she turned her head only to be faced with a large white wolf sitting a few metres in front of her. She froze in place. Her heart began to beat painfully inside her chest. Her inner wolf screamed to be let out and defend herself, she tried desperately to ignore her call. Bubble scrambled up the bank and began to growl when he saw the other wolf. It turned to look at Makatza and began to glimmer, it had vines and branches growing up it's legs and a knowing look on it's face.

'I wondered if you would follow.' It said.

_'You can talk?' _Makatza whispered. Bubble stopped growling but remained attentive and didn't relax.

'Indeed, I am glad you came young one,' it sat up, 'I am called Witherfang. I am also known as the Lady of the Forest, and go by many other names,' she bowed her head as she made her introductions.

_'Wait, I read about you in the Warden Queen's Memoirs, you're the curse of the werewolves! She freed you, you're not supposed to be here,'_ Makatza said, she was glad she had picked that book out of Garrett's library, it was fascinating, she talked about the deal she made with the creator of the Golems, how she set him free, how she cured the Dalish of their curse, how she travelled into the fade just to save a small boy, Makatza respected a woman like her and had read the book in one sitting.

'I am the spirit of the Forest young one, I was trapped here, without an end, but now I can come and go as I please, not in body but in mind and spirit, it is truly freedom,' the lady sounded completely content, Makatza was slightly jealous.

_'Why have brought us here? Why are you here?' _Bubble cut in, he was worried for his Mistress, he knew about demons and spirits and how vulnerable mages could be, his Mistress was definitely in a vulnerable state.

'I didn't bring you here, I only hoped you would follow me, I have brought you here for a young mother is dying,' she said sadly, 'I was hoping you could spare more death than there might be.'

_'I don't understand,' _Makatza tilted her head.

'The forest is ruthless and cruel, I can be ruthless and cruel, but it can also be kind and loving, also like myself, but at times there is too much death, these are hard times little ones, many have suffered for it. All the animals are my children and when their time comes I will not let them suffer, but I can only be there in spirit. The young mother has had a hard life, she has paid for mistakes she didn't make but I want her only love to live on.' She stood up and walked past Makatza and Bubble beckoning them to walk with her. She didn't make a sound as she broke the undergrowth, she didn't even need to duck under branches, they swept through her and her form split like mist before settling again.

Makatza followed her curiosity wanting to be sated, Bubble came more reluctantly, he was worried about the spirit, she seemed safe but he knew that was rarely the case. The Lady took them to a small alcove where a dead tree had been hollowed out and created a small den.

'The young mother was not allowed to have pups but she did, she was punished and banished.' The Lady explained.

_'That's horrid!' _Makatza exclaimed.

'Is it? The Alpha's are the only pair allowed to breed, for a good reason, the pack can only support one litter at a time, if there were more all the pups may die, they sacrificed one for the good of the many generations that will live on,' the Lady sighed, 'it is the circle.'

_'What do you want from us?' _Bubble snapped, he was losing patience.

'Not you, her,' the Lady said calmly.

_'Me? What have I got to do with this?' _

'I would like to give you a purpose young child, a reason, keep this young mother's love alive, keep her memory going so that she may find peace in the other world.' As she spoke her image wavered and disappeared like smoke, all that was left in her place was the lingering smell of moss and pine.

Makatza looked at Bubble who shrugged, a small whine came from the den, Makatza gingerly stepped forward, she was worried about what she was going to find, the den was full of leaves and soft moss. The crying got louder as she snuffled around. Bubble watched with interest. Makatza brushed some of the moss to one side with her snout and her breath caught in her throat. Two small bundles of fur were wiggling and crying high pitched whines. They were light golden brown in colour, one had black patches and the other had white.

_'Oh Bubble, it's two little pups,' _her heart melted and she licked them on the head lovingly. _Could I look after these two? The spirit did ask me... s_he thought.

_'Puppies? That's what the spirit must have been talking about,' _he nuzzled one and it rolled over in a heap, _'only about ten days old by the look of them, they'll need milk to survive,' _he pointed out.

_'I'll do it, we'll bring Garrett and the others they can help take them back to the city and I'll look after them, I'm not going to leave them here!' _

_'I'm saying you had to Mistress, listen you stay here and keep them warm, I'll bury you in and block up the den, then I'll find Master and bring him to you,' _He licked her ear fondly, he waited until she had wrapped herself around the pups and began to pile leaves and dirt to cover the entrance. Makatza was surrounded in darkness but she didn't mind, the pups clambered over her nestling under her legs for warmth, their cries quietened. The inner wolf inside her had calmed as well, the wolf was content to protect what were now her cubs. The spirit had given Makatza a gift of peace.

_'Of all the things that's happened today that was totally unexpected, luckily for you little guys huh?' _Makatza said to herself. For the time being she didn't hate anything that had happened to her. She had finally got the pups she had always wanted, she happily curled up and fell asleep.

The Lady of the Forest smiled to herself, she felt the young mother's spirit pass on knowing that her cubs were now safe.


	40. Chapter 40

**Not a lot of reviews on the last chapter... did you not like it? Sorry. Also to address the last review, it doesn't matter what body you have when you enter Thedas, if you are a mage that's what you stay no matter what, just like the way Merrill couldn't use her powers when she travelled to Makatza's reality. Also her old body was used during the spell, so there isn't a dormant body lying in Anders' clinic somewhere. Okie enough from me, sorry about the late updates. **

Chapter 40 – Control of sorts.

Makatza licked a little pup on the head fondly, her inner wolf was happy enough to stop pressing her to take over, she was thinking of what to call them, she could tell the apart with her eyes closed, but she knew that they would have to have names eventually. It would be something that she would ponder on. They didn't seem concerned about the fact that she wasn't actually their mother, it was a comforting thought; they accepted Makatza as their adoptive parent, it was something she knew about. Something was worrying her though, a sour smell was floating on an air current and she thought she heard people in the forest. She wouldn't go back to sleep, it was too risky, she urged the little pup to settle down and she waited.

… … … …

Varric had taken Merrill home, she was quite shaken, Varric said he wasn't one for horses and so he would stay with her for a while, Hawke had gone home and written a letter. They made a stop at the Barracks and updated Aveline on the situation, she wasn't impressed about what had happened but she promised that she would help and diffuse any worries about a large wolf wandering around town. She also offered to take Hawke's letter to Orsino, she hoped her presence would help calm him about the information they were asking for. On the way to the stables is where they picked up Sebastian, he was tending to his own horse and naturally asked what the matter was.

'How is everything? What did the keeper say?' He asked brushing Drummer's coat in long smooth strokes.

Hawke asked for a couple of horses to be prepared before replying, Fenris was shifting from foot to foot with impatience. 'It's fine she will turn back in time, but we had a little complication that's all.'

Fenris rolled his eyes, he was cradling his bitten arm, it didn't hurt a lot but it was stiff where Hawke had half healed it, he had offered to heal it completely but Fenris didn't give him a chance to actually use his magic. Sebastian's eyes flickered to his arm and Fenris felt himself grow defensive.

'Katza bit you?' He said shocked.

'It wasn't her, she wasn't in control, Makatza was the one who let go,' he corrected sharply. The handler had returned with a couple of horses in tow, a pretty honey coloured mare and a dappled colt. Hawke took them from him with thanks and handed Fenris a set of reins, he wasted no time and hopped into the saddle; Danarius had seen to train him in certain helpful skills, horse riding thankfully was one of them. The young mare seemed to reflect Fenris' mood and jittered impatiently.

'Well then I'm coming with you,' Sebastian placed his brush on the side and grabbed Drummer's saddle, with a few practised movements he was ready to move, Hawke nodded and mounted his own horse. 'Ok and we're off!' Hawke urged his horse into a quick trot through the town.

… … … …

Bubble ran through the forest the sooner he found Master the better, he had smelt humans and he was a little worried, Mistress wasn't exactly stable at the moment and who knew what she would do especially now she had pups to look after. He jumped over a log and he was on the main road, he turned toward to Kirkwall and picked up his pace.

… … … …

Makatza's ears perked up. She could hear people._ Oh fuck, who are these guys? _

'Ach, there's no more mate, c'mon we've done well 'nuff.'

'No, I'm tellin' ya. That last one had pups, we find 'em we make a lot o'money from the spoilt lil' brats up in noble town, worth more alive den dead, pup skins won't make 'nuffin.'

'But we got three pelts already mate, let's not waste more time, I'm starvin'.'

'Just a few more metres, I think I can see a den,' he sniggered. Makatza could feel fear flooding her veins, if she was hearing correctly these men had been out killing and skinning wolves for their fur, and now they wanted the pups. Her pups. Makatza felt her inner wolf bare her teeth and lunge at the well made bars of her will, _no, I'm not letting you out, it's too dangerous. _

'Look, over 'der. It looks like dey tried to 'ide it,' the dirt that was covering the den was being moved away, Makatza froze, she had no idea what to do, no doubt they would be heavily armed. They would either try to kill or capture her, and she was betting on the latter, she had a rather dark coat for a wolf, couple with her markings from her tattoos, she looked rather exotic. _Just the thing to have in some rich person's house, _she thought with a worried tone.

The light streamed in, Makatza shifted so that the pups were hidden from view, she readied herself, perhaps she would be able to scare them off, hurt them a little and they would run away. _Yeah because they're gonna be threatened by me... _She shook the doubt out her head and moved into position.

''Ere mate I think I can 'ear one moving around,' the scrabbling became more frantic. Makatza began to growl deeply.

'Oh. Shit. I think there's one in 'ere.'

'So what? Shoot an arrow in...'

Makatza had left the den, she pushed the dirt aside with her shoulder, she was snarling and growling, drool left her lips as she pulled them back to bare her teeth, her tail swished sharply side to side, she let herself stand up straight, she was much larger than a normal wolf. The men looked at each other concerned.

'Listen mate, they react on movement, jus' stay still!' One hissed. He held a bag in his hand, blood dripped from the bottom and stained the coarse material. A pup whined with her absence and the men's eyes were drawn to to the dark den.

'Kill it!' The bag holder cursed, his friend was holding a half loaded crossbow, he looked scared but he threw up his arm and shot wildly. The arrow missed Makatza but grazed down her shoulder, barely a flesh wound. _That's it!_ She was terrified and the easiest way to deal with the situation was to be angry, after a moments regret, Makatza let out her inner wolf.

… … … …

'Woah! Bubble,' Hawke whistled at the blur that had just run past him, Bubble stopped in his tracks and loped back to where his Master had pulled his horse to a stop. He bounced around the horse's ankles. Hawke checked him over, he didn't seem to have any injuries.

_'Master, come! Come on! Mistress is fine! She has a surprise! Come on!' _In his excitement he was barking out snippets of sentence.

'What's he saying?' Fenris asked.

'Katza is fine, apparently she has a surprise though.' Hawke shrugged his shoulders.

'Oh thank the Maker,' Hawke heard Sebastian praise, he rolled his eyes, he urged the colt into a canter and they all followed Bubble down the track. He led them to the opening of the forest.

… … …

He ran, she chased. She felt like a back seat passenger in her own mind. The other one had been easy, but this one ran. She was helpless to choose, she had to chase him, kill him. They had threatened her family. Makatza didn't feel the least bit upset when she felt her claws sink into the man's back.

… … …

They tied the horses to a couple of trees and walked along the trail Bubble was sniffing out for them, he was excited and his stub of a tail whipped from side to side. Hawke felt a lot more relived when Bubble said that Katza was fine, he heard the sighs from Fenris and Sebastian as well. This day hadn't started perfectly but it was looking up at every moment. Bubble halted sniffing the air.

'What is it boy?'

'Blood,' Fenris replied, he could smell the metallic tang in the air. Bubble agreed barking. Hawke's forehead furrowed. Sebastian continued to walk on.

'Is it Katza's?'

'I do not know,' Fenris shrugged, as an elf he could hear better and smell better but he was no Mabari. They all kept walking brushing the branches and weeds out of their way. The smell of blood became stronger and stronger, to the point that even Hawke and Sebastian could pick it out. Bubble sniffed around a patch of nettles and dragged something stained red out. Fenris knelt beside him and inspected the item, it looked like a bag, it was matted and clumped with fur and gore. He opened it and looked inside. He then stood throwing the bag away from him in disgust.

'Wolf pelts,' he said, answering Hawke's questioning glance. Hawke swore and his gaze hardened. Bubble was scouting ahead and he let out a bark a few metres off, they all conveyed around the tree he was standing under, Sebastian saw a boot sticking out the undergrowth he had some idea what he was about to see. He wasn't disappointed. A man was slumped against the tree, his throat had been torn out, he had died quickly, rigour mortise hadn't set in, the tips of his fingers and his facial skin had gone pale, he had been dead about half and hour if that.

'Katza,' Hawke said looking at the man in detail, 'he probably threatened her,' he shook his head, 'the fool.'

'Katza did this?' Sebastian said in wonder. Hawke turned to him.

'We've all killed Sebastian, even Katza, I know we paint this innocent picture in our mind about her, but she will kill to protect herself, and others. The only thing different about this is she didn't kill with a weapon, her whole body is a weapon in this form. I know it's shocking but honestly I wouldn't have done any different.' Hawke looked bitterly at the man. Fenris simply regarded the corpse, the man had definitely had a death wise if he threatened Makatza, he had no doubt that everyone here would kill him simply for making a lecherous comment at her.

Bubble barked at Hawke, 'he said it's not far. Come on let's find her, I think that this somehow wasn't the surprise that Bubble was talking about.'

They walked for a few more minutes before entering a clearing, another corpse laid in the undergrowth, a large, dead tree stump was on the far side. Again this man had his throat ripped out.

'He was heavily armed,' Sebastian pointed out.

'The other one's accomplice not doubt,' Hawke shrugged. There was a shuffling noise from the other side of the stump, Makatza walked around growling.

'Oh not again,' Hawke slapped his head.

When she saw it was them she stopped.

_'Oh hi.' _

Hawke gawked at her in disbelief, he swore that her eyes looked like a wolf's as she appeared, but no, now they were her normal colours. Bubble ran up to her and licked her ear, he walked behind the stump and vanished.

'How did you turn back?' Hawke asked knowing that he wouldn't understand. Makatza went and dragged Bubble out of the den, she stayed after barking a short message to him. Fenris understood every word but he stayed silent.

_'Mistress says that she is learning to control her, uh, inner wolf, the uh, inner wolf now recognises you as no threat and so allows Mistress control of her body, she also says sorry for the mess.' _Bubble relayed to Hawke, he told Fenris and Sebastian.

'So what the hell happened here?'

Makatza reappeared holding a couple of bundles of fur in her jaw, she put them down in front of the men and licked one, they still had their eyes shut but they clung to her paws and whimpered until she settled them down again.

'Puppies?' Garret said, 'PUPPIES!' He bounced over like an excited child, Makatza took a moment to calm her inner wolf as he rolled one over and chuckled in happiness, 'oh look at his little paws, oh his little nose! Katza you're a mother!' He laughed.

_'I found them,' _she woofed, rolling her eyes, _'I've adopted them.' _

Fenris looked at her a small smile playing on his lips. Sebastian had joined Garrett in looking at the small pups.

'So you protected them from the poachers,' Fenris clarified. Makatza's eyes flashed amber for a second before she nodded. Garrett had picked one up and was cooing in happiness.

_'Was he like this with you?' _Makatza asked Bubble.

_'Worse,'_ he woofed, grinning.

**Well yeah. Please leave a review I love hearing about what you think. There's more to this bit but it's really long so I'm chopping it into two. Please review! If you think of any names for the pups let me know!**


	41. Chapter 41

**All right well, I'm not gonna lie I was pretty hurt by the last review and it took a bit of my confidence with it. Hence why there's been no updates. Thank you to Melgonzo and Csorciere for knocking some sense into me, I shouldn't be so soft skinned. There's a picture on my deviant art of Makatza (wolf) and Hawke, I'm not happy with Hawke but you might like to check it out. Thanks all for being patient. Oh I haven't chosen names for the pups yet. **

Chapter 41 – Long time coming.

Bubble bumbled over to Hawke and Sebastian, leaving Makatza sitting awkwardly next to Fenris, she really didn't want to be here. Her eyes kept drifting over to where she had bit him, it looked deep and was probably really painful, but as usual Fenris was only showing the very surface emotions; at this moment in time it was amusement. She didn't know what to do, her inner wolf wanted to lick the bite clean, at the same time she would be apologizing, her imprint wanted her to jump on him and damn near lick him to death, _that's so not happening._ She dismissed that thought. Fenris chuckled as one of the little pups nipped Hawke on the nose as he held him up. Bubble made a chuffing noise which made him sound like he was laughing.

_'I'm sorry,' _Makatza woofed quietly.

Fenris merely inclined his head toward her and nodded. He didn't say anything. Makatza felt a slight pang of annoyance, she was finding this really hard to do and he was being all accepting, no wonder Isabela was moaning about how calm and nice she was being. Makatza wasn't happy with what just happened but she ignored the whining voice in the back of her head which was chanting _'bite him again, then see how quiet he is!' _

They had better get moving, Makatza was feeling tired, she hadn't eaten and the pups hadn't either, the sooner they got back to Kirkwall the better. She got up and shook out her fur, she stretched long and hard hearing the clicks in her knees. She casually looked at Fenris who looked back at her calmly. _When did he start getting all level headed? Git._ She snuffed at him and wandered over to Garrett. She gently took the little pup by the scruff and lifted him out of her brother's lap.

'Aww but-'

Makatza nipped at his fingers the way a mother would slap a child's inquiring hand. She growled playfully. She asked Bubble to tell him whether they could make preparations to move. Bubble did as she asked and spent a couple of minutes communicating with his master. Makatza licked the pup on the head, Sebastian handed her the other one and placed her by Makatza's paws. Makatza looked at Sebastian, his soft blue eyes had a hard edge to them when he looked at her. _Oh Sebastian I miss you, _she thought to herself. The day before had been so lovely, so perfect. And now she was trapped in this body. She whined and rubbed her head against his hand, he obliged and ran his fingers over her fur his smile losing the cold projection. She licked his fingers tasting the salt on his skin.

Garrett took off his cloak and made a rough sling, 'hey Katza? Is it ok if we carry the pups in this? It'll keep them warm and you're looking tired,' Makatza couldn't be bothered to make a verbal reply to then be translated so she settled for nodding and picking a pup up ready to place into the sling. They were falling asleep but no doubt when they awoke they would be crying for food. Once they had sorted the pups they headed off back through the forest. Makatza felt her stomach roll as they passed the second dead poacher. Even though she was present when her inner wolf made the killing blow it hadn't really sunk in. It was scary but she wasn't guilty. She knew it would be kill or be killed. She shook her head from these negative thoughts and followed the others.

… … … …

'Where are we going?' Sebastian asked Hawke as they passed under the gate. One of the guards waved in her brother's direction and he waved heartily back, Makatza was feeling really tired, they had only trotted back so she had to do a funny ambling run beside the horses, she almost fell under Drummer's hooves at one point; which didn't do anything for her fear of riding, seeing as he was a good three maybe four foot taller when she was in her canine form. Bubble had pushed her out the way, luckily none of the others had noticed.

'We're going to the Hanged Man, Aveline said she would meet us there and we've been quite a while so she should be back soon.'

They settled the horses back in the stable and made their way to the pub. The cubs were silent asleep in Hawke's sling strapped across his chest. They still had their eyes closed, but Makatza could tell. She stumbled into the Hanged Man, straw stuck to her pads, she had to resist the urge to pull it off, _there's no way that anything on this floor is making it's way near or in my mouth. God knows what I could catch... hmm... I'm feeling really woozy... maybe something fell in my mouth already. I've probably got alcohol poisoning, who knows when they last changed the straw._

Varric greeted them.

'Hello! Owch Broody you alright? Yeah? Ok then, well Aveline's back, Orsino was only too happy to help, but, uh, we'll talk about it in my rooms yeah? Too many ears around here,' he motioned for them to follow, Bubble bumped Makatza back into reality and she began to walk.

_'Are you alright Mistress?' _

_'Yeah, just tired. Really tired.' _

She reassured him that she was fine and they entered Varric's quarters. Isabela leapt onto Makatza squeezing her tightly, Merrill was close behind, although she did it with a little less enthusiasm, clearly she still felt upset about putting Makatza in this position in the first place. Aveline got out of her chair and crouched down to her level.

'Oh Maker, Katza! You poor thing, well there's no need to worry, we'll get this sorted. Although you would make an excellent war dog if Fenris' arm is to go by.' Aveline was very observant and put two and two together. She grinned at Fenris' sour expression and pulled something out of a satchel. It was a large, leather bound book.

'Now Orsino is not happy about this but I told him that we had encountered a shifter and we after we killed him we wanted to know if we could force them out of their 'disguise.' Now you know I don't like lying for you Hawke but I know it's for a good cause, just please try not to do this again.' With that said she handed over the book, 'right well I'm due back onto patrol.'

'Yeah Donnic's on gate duty today, why don't you go say hi?' Garrett suggested much to Aveline's embarrassment, she flushed a bit, made a non-committal comment and left. 'Happy to help huh Varric?' He said raising a brow.

'Well you know, if idle threats don't work...' he left the sentence open, Garrett shook his head in disbelief and began to unstrap the pups from his chest.

'Oh Merrill, Sebastian, or Fenris, can one of you, or all of you I don't mind, can you go get Anders? He's bound to know a supplement milk recipe for these little guys.' Hawke said laying the bundle at Makatza's feet. She pawed it open and picked up both the pups by the scruff, she then brushed past everyone and went into Isabela's quarters. Isabela raised a brow and followed her, Hawke shrugged and opened the book.

… … … …

'Hey sweet pea, are you ok?'

Makatza was laying on the floor, when Isabela asked her she placed a paw over her nose. Isbaela grinned and sat next to her, she stroked one of the pups a small giggle escaping when they gnawed on her fingertip playfully.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

Makatza sighed heavily. If only she could fall asleep, like now, she felt herself drift off. But it wasn't the normal slip into sleep, she literally fell unconscious, the darkness swamped her. She smacked her head against the floor, her collar's charms tinkling. Isabela shot to her feet.

'HAWKE!' She shouted, 'GET IN HERE I THINK KATZA'S FAINTED!' She scooped up the pups and plonked them on her bad carefully. She could hear them thundering down the corridor. The door burst open.

'Get in, get in! Help her!' She said panicking. Hawke stepped in, Varric waiting behind him. It seemed that Sebastian, Fenris and Merrill had gone to the clinic. But before he could reach her a the air around her began to shimmer. It started at her paws, it glittered heavily, it then began to move up her body.

'Look she has feet!' Isabela pointed.

They watched Makatza's body slowly change back to normal, it got to her knee when Isabela realized that Makatza wasn't reappearing with any clothing.

'Get out! Get out!' She punched Hawke on the arm. 'Get out!'

'Don't be silly I have to make sure she's ok,' Hawke said dismissing her.

'Like hell you do! I can bloody well do that! You too Varric, both of you fuck off! Go read that book and find out what the hell is happening.' She pushed them out the door as she glanced back Makatza was human from the waist below, the change was speeding up. Isabela pulled a blanket out of the wardrobe and got ready for her to finish.

Then Makatza lay on the floor breathing lightly. She looked exhausted. Isabela pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She brushed her hair out of her face, it had grown a lot longer than it originally was, her nails were longer as well.

'Katza?' She said gently, she shook her a little trying to rouse her.

'Katza come on..' she shook a little harder getting worried.

'F'ck 'ff Izz' sl'py..' Came her drowsy reply. Then her eyes snapped open. She lifted her arm, it felt as heavy as lead. Slowly she clenched her fingers, looking at Isabela who had a shit eating grin on her face.

'I'm human?' She whispered.

'Oh yeah sweet pea, you're back!'

**Yeah well there you go. Explanations in next chapter. Hope you liked it. Leave a review please, definitely need some pup names. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Feeling so much better now Makatza's back to her perky old self again, it was a fun experience writing her as a wolf but I'm not writing it again, well not like three or fours chapters worth anyway. Well here we are, I think I have chosen the pups names you'll have to wait and see. **

Chapter 42 – Human again.

Her voice was hoarse and she was having trouble not to bark her words, Makatza swore sharply under her breath. Isabela was rooting around in the chest at the bottom of her bed looking for clothing, she had found some underwear and a top but she was having trouble finding some bottoms. She asked if Makatza really needed them but she gave her a look in reply. Isabela continued her search.

'You've still got your collar on,' Isabela's voice spoke from the bottom of the chest. The pups had begun to cry and so Makatza had them in her lap stroking them.

'Is. It?' She said. _Damn it! This is hard, _her voice was still breaking up her sentences, hopefully if she kept speaking it would return to usual. She cleared her throat, 'is it? I hadn't. Realized.' She tried again, only a minor slip that time, it was definitely getting easier.

'Ahaa! Got some!' Isabela reappeared holding some leather leggings which had ties up the side of them, 'I got these years ago, thought they were nice, the ties are a bit of a pain though.' She handed them to Makatza who gratefully took them, she wrapped the pups in the blanket and put them to the side, they whimpered but Makatza cooed back at them and they settled down.

'You do realise you sounded like a dog when you did that,' Isabela was pouring some water into a kettle.

'I did? Shit! Well I suppose that'll come in handy,' she was fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, she had quickly slipped on her underclothes, she was having a bit of a balance problem, and her fingers felt too chunky and long. At least she could speak properly now. _Actually being able to speak canine might not be such a bad thing. Just have to make sure that I don't do it around anyone important. _Having sorted the kettle to boil Isabela came over to help.

'Do you want me to take your collar off as well?'

'No, um, I think I might keep it on,' Makatza had grown quite attached to her collar. Isabela raised a brow but didn't say anything; plenty of rogues wore armour that had a leather collar with a few buckles, Makatza's wouldn't stand out that much. She did unhook the signet ring and slip it onto Makatza's finger, she gave her a thankful smile.

'Thanks Izzy,' she pulled on her leggings wobbling a bit.

'What was it like being a wolf?'

'Horrible,' she fell onto the bed with a leg in the air, 'but beautiful at the same time, no-one understood me, but I could almost see back in time with the lingering smells. I could smell that you passed the Blooming Rose for instance, but I couldn't tell you verbally.' She struggled putting her foot into the other leg, she managed it and shimmied the leggings past her thighs. Isabela sat next to her and began to tighten the ties on her left leg, Makatza clumsily tightened the other side.

'Well Katza, I'm glad you're back, I missed you,' Isabela said casually.

'I know what you mean,' Makatza replied. She tied the leather into a little bow and then leaned over and hugged Isabela tightly. They stayed like that until interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Um, is it ok if we come in? Or you come out everyone's here... we'll be waiting in Varric's quarters,' came Merrill's voice. Isabela turned to Makatza.

'Ready?'

'Nope.' She shrugged, 'I feel like the first time I met them all, I'm kinda worried how they'll react honestly.' She checked on the pups, they were still asleep, she decided to leave them wrapped in the blanket, she knew she would be able to hear if they cried, her hearing and smell was a lot sharper since she changed back.

'Relief sweet pea, we were all so worried. Especially after you nommed Fenris,' she laughed.

_Damn I wondered how long it would take her to pick up some of the words I've been using. _Makatza tried hard not to use some of the colloquial language she was used to, but some words were just too ingrained into her mind. That one being one of them. Isabela took the kettle off the fire; they would have some in Varric's room.

'You know about that?' She asked wincing.

'Yeah, but it's no big deal, I admit I wouldn't mind biting him myself,' she said suggestively, bumping hips with Makatza, who almost fell over. Makatza laughed, she felt instantly better when she did so, it had been so long.

'Come on Izzy, let's meet the family,' she said darkly.

Isabela looped her arm through Makatza's and they made their way to Varric's quarters. A barmaid passed them, her tray laden with food and drink. Makatza's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten since that morning and she still felt really weak. Breathing in deeply she allowed Isabela to steer her into Varric's room where she could hear them all talking and laughing. Silence descended when she entered.

'Katza!' Garrett jumped out his chair, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed hard. 'Oh I'm so glad you're back to normal,' he spun her around, she felt too tired to push him away and let him fuss over her. He pulled at her hair and face, she smiled happily as he showered her in affection. He kissed her on the cheeks and the forehead.

'You were just worried about what mother would say,' she joked hoarsely. He held her at arms length, beaming.

'Well yeah, you try explaining what happened,' he gripped her shoulders, 'joking aside, I was so worried about you.'

'I know, I'm sorry about it all,' she said smiling.

'Don't be it was an accident. Now time for everyone else to say hello,' he let her go and returned to where he had been sitting with Anders; who was surrounded by milk and bottles. Isabela grinned and went to talk to Varric who nodded in her direction, he also winked cheekily.

'Oh Lethallan!' Merrill threw herself at Makatza who stumbled under her weight, she wrapped her slim arms around her neck and clung on. 'Please forgive me! I didn't mean to! I tried to sort it out, I really tried!' She hung on while Makatza patted her gently.

'Merrill it's ok, really, as long as it doesn't happen again,' she reassured, she managed to pry the hysterical elf from her grip and wiped away her tears. 'Please don't be upset Merrill, it's done now, look if you want to apologize you can find me some tea? And food?'

'Of course!' She clapped her hands and set off on her mission. Sebastian wandered up, he looked tired, Makatza smiled nervously as he approached, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach swooping around. _Yes, swooping is bad... _she thought as her nerves rose.

'Katza, thank Andraste that you're back to normal.' He said as he came closer. Now Makatza had always been a touchy person, but her time as a canine seemed to have tripled the instinct. She flumped into him holding him tightly. She felt like she wanted to cry but she was just too tired.

'Oh Sebastian, it was horrid. No-one understood me, I'm so glad I'm back to me,' she whined into his chest. He was surprised about her hug but he held her just as tightly back. Makatza noticed that when she whined she really was whining, you would make out her words but she did sound like a whimpering dog at the same time.

'Me too,' he smiled, 'now I can teach you to ride, it would have been difficult with paws,' Makatza grinned and let him go she kissed him on the cheek lightly. She could feel that the pups were beginning to stir and she had to get back to them. She ran her hand down his arm and went over to talk to Anders. He was pouring some warmed up milk into a couple of bottles. When he saw her coming over he grinned happily.

'Katza! You seem tired are you ok?' She sat in the seat next to him, leaning on her hand, she shook her head. There was no point in denying it, Anders would be able to tell that she wasn't feeling well. He placed his hand on her forehead and then on her hand.

'Just as I thought,' he held her face in his hands, she smiled weakly. 'You've practically got next to nothing in your mana reserves, do you feel weak and tired?' She nodded and he frowned, 'well now we know why you turned back, but that's good, I haven't got any lyrium potions on me, but once you sleep and eat you should feel fine.' Makatza smiled happy that she was physically fine. She picked up one of the bottles.

'It's a mixture of milk and other bits, I've written down the recipe for you, now you can feed them a bit now if you like, they're probably quite hungry.' He kissed her on the forehead, she felt his stubble run against her skin, it was a pleasurable feeling, 'I'm glad you're back,' he said handing her the bottles.

She didn't reply but took the bottles from his hand, she got up and smiling at Isabela and Varric she motioned the milk in her hands, Isabela nodded and Makatza wandered into her bedroom, she could see the pups wiggling inside the blanket. She laughed and picked the both of them up. They licked her fingers, confusion radiated from their tiny bodies, they could smell that she was the same but she felt different.

'Aww it's okay, mum is just back to normal that's all,' she cooed. One of them raised his head toward the sound of her voice and began to open his eyes. Makatza gasped, bright blue irises. He yowled happily blinking. His sister had opened her eyes as well and was looking at their mother licking her fingers. Makatza giggled, she felt like she was full of energy, picking up one of the bottles she placed the rubber teat into the pup's mouth and he latched on hungrily. His sister protested.

'I know, I know mum's getting there.' Makatza balanced the boy on her lap in one hand and was able to pick up the other pup and bottle, once positioned she offered the bottle of milk. His sister sniffed it and then suckled greedily. 'What to call you both?' She mused under her breath. The little girl was the one with the black patches, the boy white. 'Oh I know how about Ciere? Huh sweetie? You like that?' The little girl pup burped and Makatza took that as a yes. She looked at her brother, 'how about Elgon for you?' He licked her thumb where a drop of milk had escaped. 'Oh well I see I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you until fed huh.'

'Talking to animals now are we?' Fenris said knocking on the door. Makatza felt her heart beat faster, she couldn't feel the imprint now she was human but she felt a pull toward him none the less. She grinned embarrassed.

'You're one to talk.' She barked, he chuckled and looked at his feet. Makatza adjusted her position, Ciere was pulling at the bottle.

'Would you like some help?' He asked after a moment.

'Uh. Yeah,' she replied stunned with his question, he nodded and took Ciere from her lap, she handed him the bottle and rearranged Elgon, Fenris watched her and then mimicked her feeding position. Ciere sniffed his hands but fed from the bottle anyway.

Makatza looked at his arm, Anders had healed it but it still left a scar, she could see the deep teeth marks along his forearm. She sighed, she knew she had already spoken to him about it but she didn't really feel like it had been settled.

'I understand Anders and Justice a bit better now,' she said conversationally.

He raised a brow and looked at her.

'Well when I went wild, I couldn't control myself, and I hurt you because of it, Justice is a lot like the wild part of me, all instinct,' she rubbed her arm, where before she went back to Seabrook Anders' staff had stabbed her. She had the memory of the pain but her body bore no scar.

'Do not compare your self to the abomination.' He stated, Ciere was drinking happily, they only had about half a bottle each but the teat made them drink it slowly.

'Do not call him that Fenris,' she snapped. Fenris looked carefully at her, her eyes flashed an amber yellow when she scolded him. It looked like her hair bristled as well, clearly she was still fighting the inner wolf.

'I don't like it, I don't like it when he calls you a beast and I tell him off as well, be as nasty as you want to each other but not to me,' she told him, inside her inner wolf settled back down and her heart rate calmed. She had felt her teeth and hair almost grow when she snapped at him, her temper seemed to have had shortened as well. This was not good.

'Very well,' he said grudgingly, 'my point still stands, do not compare your self to him.'

She didn't say anything but pulled the bottle from Elgon's teeth, he complained but he yawned. 'Sleepily little thing aren't you,' she wrapped him in the blanket and took Ciere from Fenris as he took the bottle from her as well, she was a little more vocal than her brother but she settled as soon as she was wrapped up.

Makatza placed them on Isabela's pillow, she stood and stretched. She clicked her stiff shoulders and sighed. Fenris waited for her. She smiled at him.

'Sorry I snapped.' She said sheepishly.

Fenris shook his head, he moved his hand and then dropped it, Makatza frowned but let it pass, she walked out of Isabela's room back to Varric's, she could smell food.

'Makatza wait..' She heard Fenris say behind her.

She turned and he hugged her gently, his hand stroked her hair, she wrapped her arms around his chest moving her head so she didn't get spiked by that ridiculous little shelf on his armour. They only held each other for a moment before she felt him stiffen, he was very uneasy with contact. She let him go, her fingers lingering on his arm.

'I'm happy you are back to normal.' He said, a blush turning his ears pink.

'I am as well,' she smiled. Giving his injured arm a gentle squeeze she let him go and they walked into Varric's quarters.

**There you have the pups name's. Melgonzo: Elgon, Csorciere: Ciere. I dedicated these names to you for you both have always supported me when I come running with my doubts and complaints. Thank you to everyone who has helped me in this journey so far, I kinda wish I could have more pups to call after all of you. Well I hope you liked the chapter please drop a review to let me know.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well I am so tired, I'm doing full day shifts, because of this I have literally no time to update any of my stories, so on the road up to Christmas I promise to update at least once a week. Sorry. **

Chapter 43 – Baby steps.

Makatza ran into Varric's quarters, she eyed the food that was laid on the table, she oohed and ahhed at the sight. Merrill hovered around her shoulder smiling, she pointed things out and poured a cup of tea while Makatza piled her full and sat at the table. Varric sat cleaning Bianca and Isabela was sorting a pack of cards, Anders and Sebastian were already eating and laughing at Makatza's squeals of pleasure.

'ohmygod, this is delicious,' Makatza moaned. She hugged Merrill's head as she placed a cup of tea by her plate, Fenris took the kettle out of Merrill's wavering hand and poured himself a mug. Merrill was being held in a death grip.

'Oooooh Merrill this is perfect thank you!' She kissed her cheek. Merrill giggled and attempted to unwind her head from Makatza's grip. Fenris walked over and gently pried her fingers apart allowing Merrill to slip through. Makatza didn't even notice and attacked her tea gulping the scolding liquid. She slopped some over the side; her fingers still felt clumsy. Fenris sat next to her and accepted a few cards that Isabela handed over. Hawke had his nose buried in the book, he grunted a times and made a few notes.

Makatza finished her food, she pushed the plate away with a satisfied sigh and laid her head on the table. Her headache was slowly disappearing, and she was feeling better. Hawke slammed the book on the table with a curse jolting Makatza from her reverie. She lifted her head and peered through her hair. He grabbed a mug from Varric's tray and emptied it.

'Damn it,' he muttered.

'What's the matter Garrett?' Makatza asked, lifting her head higher and resting it on her hand.

'Well it's a little complicated, but the book answers a lot of questions, like this paragraph here. _''In case of a mage wanting to practise the art of shape changing, they first must be disciplined in the art of mana control, (refer to diagrams for mana exercises, pgs 56, 78, 96). Unless they are able to complete these exercises without any trouble do not teach the practise. If the mage's powers have only just manifested there will be complications if the skill is learnt. Due to power fluctuations and a unstable mana reserve the mage in question may experience trouble; such as, changing in a high emotional state. Mostly if fear and anger the mage will lose control and change into acquired shape.'' _Garrett breathed in deeply and continued.

'This is the bad bit, _''mages that are taught as their powers are still developing become the more powerful and controlled of shape changers but are more likely to fall victim to being absorbed by the wild nature of the animal in question. If the student is not able to be coached properly and observed to make sure they can change willingly then continued teaching is not advised.''_

'Ah.' Makatza said. _This definitely complicates things, _she thought.

'What are the exercises?' Anders asked. Garrett passed the book over and he flicked through to the page. Makatza had paled, more than she already was. Isabela walked over to her seat and crouched by her chair.

'Are you alright sweet pea?'

'I've felt better, I'm worried really,' she admitted.

Isabela nodded and hugged her tightly, she looked around at everyone, Anders, Merrill and Garrett were attempting to do the exercises the book described. Small bursts of fire and light came from the far end of the table, Makatza watched in horror, she was to be expected to be able to do these things. She couldn't even create a small frost without covering the area in snow.

'Hey Katza do you wanna try one of these?' Garrett asked smiling.

'Actually I would rather go home,' she said in a small voice. Garrett grinned and nodded, he handed the book over to Anders and Merrill to decipher and stood up.

'Of course, sorry, I got a bit over enthusiastic, Mother is bound to be worried about where you are, and you're probably really sleepy.' Makatza nodded and got to her feet. She went into Isabela's room to collect the pups. While she was gone Fenris turned to Hawke.

'Is she going to be all right?' He asked.

'She should be,' he answered.

'What about these practises? Is she going to be able to do them?' Sebastian directed at Anders, who shrugged and looked at Hawke.

'She's pretty determined, when she puts her mind to something that's it. We'll break them down into simpler ones and build her up. She should be fine.'

Makatza returned with the pups strapped to her back, they were wiggling happily.

'My ears are burning, are you all talking about me?' She joked. The guilty looks on their faces made her answer clear. She blushed wishing she hadn't spoken. 'I'll take that as a yes then,' she muttered.

'We were just asking if you were going to be ok doing the things the book tells you,' Isabela explained.

'You don't have to clarify, I don't mind, it's ok for you to be worried and ask each other, I feel better knowing that you do,' she said happily. Garrett nodded and took her arm.

'Come on let's go home, I've got Anders' recipe,' he patted his pocket, 'we'll deal with all of this tomorrow.'

'Do you mind if I walk back with you?' Fenris asked.

'Could I as well?' Sebastian inquired.

'Sure why not.' Garrett grinned.

They all said they're goodbyes and left the pub. Entering high town Sebastian took the turn to the Chantry.

'Good night Katza,' he said as the both of them broke away from Garrett and Fenris.

'Night Sebastian,' she smiled.

'Are you sure you are feeling better?'

'Much thanks, no need to worry.'

He took her hands in his, the cold, hard light reached eyes again.

'I will always worry,' he said his voice.

'You shouldn't,' she said, she didn't like the look on his face.

'I worry because I fear there's nothing I can do about it.'

'Oh Sebastian, you, I, look I know that my mage thing isn't ideal but, I,' Makatza had truly no idea what she was trying to say but she wanted him to look like himself again. 'Please, please don't do this. Everyone's worrying enough, I just, well I just want to forget about it all.'

He softened. 'I'm sorry Katza, Maker forgive me, I forget myself sometimes,' he gave her a hug. 'Will I be able to see you tomorrow?'

'If you like, but I'll be staying in, I plan to be in bed for a while.' She grinned giggling. Her chuckled back and let her go, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, saying goodnight.

She walked back over to where Garrett and Fenris were waiting, they were talking about non important things and smiled when she passed. They walked to the Hawke estate, Fenris went with them. Garrett unlocked the door and entered after saying good bye to the elf. Bubble bounded to the door but was hushed inside by Garrett.

'Thanks Fenris,' Makatza grinned.

'For what?'

'Understanding,' she said smiling.

'That is not something that people have called me,' he chuckled.

'Well yeah, tough.'

'Good night Fenris,' she touched his hand, but let his fingers go. She was always worried that she was going to step over the line and he would snap at her, that had happened before with Hadriana and she wouldn't want it to happen again.

He smiled his, what Makatza now thought as his 'special' smile, it was shorter and less embarrassing than thinking it of his 'fuck me' smile. She blushed and he seemed to smile more.

'May I see you tomorrow, I promised to teach you to fight,' he said.

'If you like, I might not leave the house but we can spar in the garden, oh and Sebastian might pop by he said.'

Fenris didn't look like he was happy about that.

'Sebastian and yourself have become close,' he stated.

'We're good friends, he listens to me whine about being a mage and things,' she shrugged.

'Hmm. Friends,' he said, 'do you consider us friends Makatza?'

'Uh, I would like to think so,' Makatza said worriedly.

'Yes I would like to think so too,' he chuckled. He bent down, stopped, but then moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. 'Sleep well Makatza, you will need your rest if we are to spar tomorrow.'

She nodded and grinned happily. After he left she opened the door and sighed, she was finally back to normal, Bubble bounced up to her and she crouched petting him on the head. They spoke quietly, she was getting used to speaking in canine, she unstrapped the pups and let them wander out the blanket, they were a bit unsteady on their feet and stumbled around. Bubble licked Elgon on the head and picked up Ciere by the scruff, Makatza picked up Elgon and followed him next to the fire. Leandra was standing at the fireside talking to Garrett.

'Oh there you are! Oh well I'm glad you're ok, did you have fun? Oh look at them, aren't they lovely, two little puppies, they're not Mabaris, but they're an interesting colour.' She greeted her adopted daughter. 'Makatza I'm glad you're back you have an appointment in the morning with dress maker.'

'I thought that was all sorted,' she complained, she put Elgon down by the fire where he snuffled his sister.

'He wants to see how the dress sits, don't worry he'll becoming here,' she smiled.

Makatza couldn't bare disappointing Leandra and nodded in defeat. Garrett made the excuse that she needed sleep and helped her up to her room with the pups. He waited until she had changed and then came into her room. She was in bed the pups curled on her pillow and snuggled under her quilt. Garrett perched on the edge of her bed.

'Better?'

'Much.'

'Sooooo,' he said. Makatza raised a brow.

'What?'

'Sooooo, who will it be Fenris or Sebastian?'

Makatza slapped him on the arm. 'Garrett! I have no idea what you're on about! God, you and mother are both as bad as each other.'

'Well they both seem sweet on you,' he laughed.

'That's because I'm lovely,' she smirked and stuck out her tongue.

'Very true,' he kissed her and stroked the pups. 'Night sister.'

'Good night brother.' She replied.

…**.**

**Sorry I know it's not thrilling but it had to be written, I will try to update again soon. Please drop a review. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for being patient with me its been a hard few weeks, this week should be the last of the 60hr weekly shifts etc. Itching to write, I was thinking about making a twitter account for this account to let you all know what's going on with the story, good idea? Or bad? Lemme know. **

Chapter 44 – Tumble.

'Ow.'

'Ow.' She tried to pull the blanket over her head.

'Ow...'

'Ok, ok I'm up!' Makatza tugged Elgon off her ear and rolled over carefully not to crush Ciere, she could hear Bubble laughing from the bottom of the bed so she pushed him off. He yelped as he fell but was happily snuffling her when she got up; no hard feelings. She looked at the bedside clock it was about 5.30am, she groaned and looked at the two pups who were crying.

'Really? You couldn't have waited at least another couple of hours, no? Fine.' She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, the kids were hungry and letting her know. They stumbled over the quilt trying to follow her as she went to bathroom, Bubble leapt onto the bed and kept them from falling off. She returned and picked up Ciere, she placed her on the floor and took a few steps back. Ciere wobbled forward, Makatza smiled and picked her up.

'Not running anywhere today huh?' She looked at Elgon who was wagging his tail in pure puppy joy. Bubble picked him up by the scruff and jumped off the bed making his way to the kitchen, Makatza shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs. Ciere clambered over her arms and tried to sit on her shoulder. Makatza giggled and pulled her off, scolding her gently.

'Come on lets get some grub.' She bounced into the kitchen, it was already occupied. Orana was stirring some liquid in a large pan.

'Oh sorry my lady, I didn't know you would be up this early.' She apologised dipping her head. Makatza shook her head and put Ciere on the table, Bubble hopped onto a chair and placed her brother on the table as well.

'None of this ''lady. Mistress'' business, Bubble is bad enough, Katza is fine,' she explained pulling another pan out the cupboard and a large jug of milk out of the cold pantry. Orana had her mouth open.

'Oh I couldn't,' she said finally.

'I will order you too,' Makatza joked, Orana smiled and nodded, 'did Garrett leave a list around?'

'It's on the pantry door Miss Katza, I got the ingredients last night, would you like me to help you?' She asked. Makatza nodded and poured a fair amount of the milk into the pan. _It looks like that's the best I'm getting out of Orana, Miss Katza is bearable at least _she thought, stirring the milk rhythmically. She made the formula due to Anders' instructions, she let it cool while ignoring the pups and their crying. Clearly mum wasn't working hard enough. She sighed and pulled the pan off the low heat. It was still far too hot for them to drink.

'Would you like to break your fast Miss Katza?'

'Have you eaten yet?' She asked raising her head.

'I, uh, no. Miss Katza,' Orana replied taking a loaf out of the bread bin.

'Then make enough for both of us, we'll eat when the pups are, better make something for Bubble as well otherwise he'll just eat half of ours anyway,' she laughed. Orana nodded and began to slice thick pieces of bread to be toasted. Makatza dipped her little finger into the milk, it was a little cooler. She got up and prepared the bottles for feeding, she poured a bit of cold water into each and then topped them up with the milk mixture. She gave each one a good shake and attached the rubber tops. Orana bustled around heating more water for tea and placing the bread on the rack above the fire.

'What are you making there?' She nodded to the low bubbling pan, Makatza was holding a bottle in each hand and was trying to feed the pups, but Elgon was more interested in what was in his sister's bottle than his own. She pulled him away for the umpteenth time and stuck his bottle in his teeth. He pulled away and Makatza growled. He cringed and slunk to his own bottle. Makatza nodded and continued, she glanced at Orana who was staring at her.

'What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost,' Makatza asked concerned.

'You sounded like a dog! You growled!' She said stuttering.

'It's uh, a talent, anyone can learn it,' she lied. Well not really lied, _I mean people can imitate things all the time. _'Fenris growls all the time,' she added grinning. Orana grinned back and then covered her mouth with her hand. Makatza began to laugh at the sight and Orana joined in quietly. _Phew brushed that over, I have got to have more control myself more, I didn't even realise I did it. _

Elgon burped and suckled noisily. Ciere had finished hers and was wiping her snout on Makatza's tank top, she snuffled happily making mewling noises. Makatza stroked her waiting for her brother to finish feeding. She was going to get them collars today, well ask Leandra about getting them collars, she wasn't leaving the house at all. Apart from the bloody dress maker, she groaned earning a look from Orana.

'Dress maker,' she explained.

'Oh Miss Katza, the material arrived it's so beautiful, you will look even more beautiful,' she said smiling while taking the toast off the rack carefully. 'Oh and I'm making a stock for tonight's dinner, boiling what's left of the chicken.' She answered the question from before.

'Speaking of which that's a lovely dress you're wearing,' Makatza pointed out, the little elf was wearing a pale blue gown with little embroidered flowers over the bodice. Orana blushed and smiled sheepishly.

'Lady Leandra bought it for me, she insists on giving me money, and then she bought me a dress!'

'You deserve it Orana, never doubt that,' Makatza reassured. Elgon finished his milk and licked his mother's hand lovingly. Makatza smiled and petted him gently. Orana placed a mug of tea by her hand and she breathed in the aroma, perfect. She sipped the hot drink, wincing at the heat. It was so worth getting up this early just for a cup of tea. Orana placed a bowl on the floor for Bubble, who barked a thanks and got down from his chair. She then carried a tray filled with toast, jam and butter to the table, she shyly sat next to Makatza.

Makatza took Elgon off the table and plonked him on Orana's lap, 'now just stay there,' she told him. Smiling at Orana she helped herself to toast and butter. Ciere had curled up on her lap and fallen asleep. Orana stroked Elgon's fur and giggled as he nipped her fingers gently.

'I wondered what they felt like,' Orana whispered.

'Soft yet annoying. Especially when their hungry, nearly got a new piercing this morning. Lil' sod.' She held up Ciere and cooed at her, she replied by licking her face repeatedly. 'Aww but mummy loves you, yes she does.' Makatza placed her back down and wiped her face clean from puppy love. Orana watched with fascination before helping herself to food. Elgon insisted on sniffing everything she ate, he wasn't interested in eating anything he was just curious. Once breakfast was finished Makatza helped Orana clean up much to her protests. The pups play fought with Bubble under the table, it sounded like they were winning. Makatza watched laughing. 'Wanna place bets on who will win?' She joked to Orana.

'I couldn't! Your puppies look like they wouldn't give up, I would just loose money.' Orana said giggling. Makatza joined in, she was drinking another cup of tea, it made it her third this morning. She sighed in content peace. Things were looking up. Kind of. More than it was a few days earlier.

'Are you alright Miss Katza?'

'Yes, sorry I was on my own cloud,' she said as she crashed back down to earth. Orana's brow furrowed with confusion, but she nodded anyway. 'What's the time?' Orana glanced into the pantry at the clock and said it was about half seven, Makatza was shocked.

'Wow, time really flew huh.' She said shrugging her shoulders.

'You didn't come downstairs till six,' Orana reminded.

'But I was woken up half an hour earlier,' she said grumpily.

'I have to bake some bread now Miss Katza, would you like to help me?' She asked cautiously as if she was scared that Makatza would scold her for inquiring.

'Oh that would be lovely, Bubble would you keep an eye on them? Maybe take them into the garden when it's light?' Bubble barked in agreement and Makatza clapped her hands. 'Fab! Lets get going!' Orana smiled in wonderment but began to remove baking ingredients from the pantry.

… … …

'Mother,' Makatza whinged. She had spent a few enjoyable hours in the kitchen with Orana baking various items, teaching her a few new world tricks that she loved. The best bit was where she flicked flour and covered Orana, it was priceless. The little elf had a mischievous side which was unleashed that morning.

'Oh darling, honestly you sound like you were going to have your arm removed,' Leandra laughed. Makatza was being dragged back into her room where the dress maker was waiting. Bubble had taken the pups up earlier for a nap, they would be snoozing on her bed.

'But I just thought we had been through this,' she knew that adjustments would have to be made but it didn't stop her from complaining.

'You'll enjoy it, being fussed around, besides I want to see how it looks.' She opened the bedroom door where Ewan was waiting impatiently. He was tapping his foot grumpily. He was looking at the pups and Bubble on the bed.

'Ugh, it zez a lot, doezn't eet.' He gestured the pups, Makatza felt herself growl but she clamped down on it before it was noticeable, Leandra did give her a look saying she noticed her little slip. 'Ah zer 'e iz. I waz wondering. Come. Come. ' He pulled her into her room, he had set up a dummy covered in a rippling dark blue materiel which turned a deep purple when the light hit it. It was in a rough design of a sweetheart bust, sleeves that went to her elbow and flared a little at the cuff, a simple A-line fall from the hips. It looked very plain and simple until you saw the back, as in there wasn't one. It was completely backless, a delicate sliver chain linked the shoulders together. In the middle of the chain, it dropped to a small crystalline pendent, which would sit in the square of her back. Makatza looked at it in horror. It was waaay to revealing. She said this to Leandra who chuckled in her response.

'Oh don't be silly, it'll look lovely, go on try it on, then Ewan will make the adjustments and then you can continue with whatever you were doing.' Makatza groaned in defeat and pulled off her tank top. Ewan's tutting made it clear that she had to strip. Rolling her eyes at the dress maker she took off her underwear. She stood fidgeting while the dress was taken off the dummy and held out for her to step into. She wobbled as she balanced on her one leg and Leandra helped her put the dress on. The materiel shimmied onto her hips and clung to her chest. A full length mirror that had been placed into the room glittered her reflection.

She did look very pretty she had to admit, the way Leandra clasped her hand to her mouth was a bit of a overreaction she thought. _I don't look that good, _she thought. The longer she looked the more she was inclined to admit that ok, maybe, she did look that good. Ewan frittered around her tucking in loose seams, he pulled roughly at her hair and piled it on top of her head. 'Zee you will 'av to 'av it up,' he commanded to Leandra who nodded.

Ewan made a few adjustments and then declared his work done. Makatza sighed in relief. There was a knock on the door, Leandra opened it and spoke to Bohdan, she said something and closed the door again. 'Is everything ok?' Makatza asked.

'Of course darling. Now Ewan and I will go into the study and discuss your shoes and jewellery etc, and we'll leave you to get dressed.' Ewan agreed, he could hear the gold clink into his lap. Makatza said goodbye rather testily and watched him leave. She was untangling her hear when she heard him say something rather high pitched on the way down the stairs. She ignored him and hoped rather viciously that he had stubbed his toe.

'Pompous git,' she muttered. There was another knock on her door. 'Come in,' she called, it was probably Orana asking if she would like anything. She glanced in the mirror, indeed it was Orana but she had someone with her.

'Oh hello,' she said, suddenly very aware of how she looked. She blushed like a furnace and turned around to face them. 'Um thank you Orana, you may leave if you wish.' Orana looked at her visitor and grinned cheekily.

'Of course Miss Katza,' She said closing the door behind her.

'Hi..' Makatza said again feeling foolish. Orana had left far too quickly. She wished she could make the young woman reappear and make this situation feel a little less tense. It shouldn't normally feel this tense. It was the stupidly glamorous dress, _blasted thing!_ She thought. She wish she could set it on fire. She then had to suddenly clamp down on that feeling. She remembered what happened to the curtains.

'Hello.' He replied smiling.

**Dundunduuuuuuun. Who is it? Well this is where I would split the story, but don't worry the stories wont be copied and pasted, from here on they will be completely different. I just have to decide who it is, didn't really think that far ahead. Anyway I hope you like it, drop a review to let me know. x p.s twitter account created, SabaineFiction, has a ganders ill be letting you know what's going on with the chapters :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**No-one uses twitter? No. Ok. Oh well. Here's another chapter, and unfortunately to the ones who are rooting for the lovely prince, it's not him, this one will be about Fenris, as he won the poll that's the way the fanfic will go. I will be running the Sebastian LI in a separate story I will let you know when I post the first chapter. Sorry to disappointment anyone. Please be nice with your angry reviews. I is really sowwry. **

Chapter 45 – Rematch.

Makatza debated whether to turn around, her legs felt wobbly and she was sure she would fall flat on her face if she tried. She compromised and sat at her vanity, that way she wouldn't topple over and make a complete fool of herself. She looked at him in the mirrors reflection and he was still smiling, he had become aware of his expression and toned it down to his sarcastic half shy smirk that he sometimes wore. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to attack it with the brush.

'You said that you wouldn't mind if I visited,' Fenris clarified.

'I don't,' she smiled, _just look at your own reflection, oh look how red you are don't you look silly _she thought desperately, she wanted to smack her head against the table to just shake some sense into her head. She focused on destroying the bird's nest that was her hair. 'Sorry about the getup, Leandra insisted that the dress maker make some adjustments, I don't know why she couldn't have just bought an off the rack dress.' She babbled. She breathed in deeply, he hadn't moved, hadn't said anything else. He just stood there looking, no staring at her. It was slightly disconcerting.

'Is it for the ball that Merrill mentioned?' He said Merrill's name very carefully and clearly, as if he had to concentrate. Makatza smirked, she knew it was because he was trying not to call her a witch or something just as nasty. He was listening to her request when she asked him to be nice. It was sweet. She smiled and stood up to face him, she was trusting her weak willed body to be strong.

'Yes, but I'm dreading it. Leandra is going to have to teach me if she doesn't want me to make a fool of myself.' She sighed shaking her hands, 'I'm really nervous actually, dread isn't the word, shitting myself is more like it. There's going to be all these lords and ladies and people who don't like mages, I'm worried I'll stick out like a sore thumb, what if one of them somehow recognizes me as a mage, I mean I would be in serious trouble,' Makatza had begun to pace in front of him, unloading her troubles. She breathed in, _what the hell am I doing? Shut up Makatza you dippy cow. Way to scare him and think you're insane. _She stopped beside her bed, she didn't want to see the expression on his face so she bent down and stroked Bubble on the head who was doing the dead dog sleeping position. He had all four paws in the air and occasionally one twitched. The pups were curled up beside him, snoring contently.

She stood up, ready to face the music when she felt something cold run down her back. The smell of leather and Tevinter spices, which smelt to Makatza like cinnamon surrounded her. She didn't even hear him move, no wonder he was such a sought after body guard. She froze at his touch, he was tracing the silver chain that sat down the curve of her spine.

'You would not make a fool of yourself,' he said quietly. 'I have no doubt that the lords would be admiring at your beauty rather than looking for your magic, and the ladies would be enviously muttering amongst themselves about you.' She felt him step away, she wished she had turned around while he was speaking to her, but she had missed her chance. Thanks to her ability to shape shift she carried some extra sensory abilities, she could hear someone walking down outside her room, which was one of the reasons why she was shocked that she hadn't heard Fenris approach. He must have been aware that someone was walking toward her room as well which was why he stepped away. Makatza admitted to herself the she was a little disappointed that he had moved. He still had a hold of the crystalline pendant that would have sat at the base of her spine, but as her door opened she felt it drop back against her skin.

'Sister! Fenris!' It was Garrett one of nature's people who manage to barge in at the wrong time. He stormed in, stunned with oblivious happiness at the situation and picked Makatza up, ignoring Fenris' presence for the moment he spun her around and held her up high. She squealed in protest. 'Ah Fenris doesn't my little sister look beautiful? Her first ball! Mother's so happy and proud.' He gloated.

'Garrett put me down,' Makatza said quickly. She was being held almost above his head and she was very high. 'Putmedownthisminute,' she said even quicker. Garrett wasn't listening and spun around.

'Oh I'm just so overwhelmed with emotion,' he said as he spun. Bubble had woken up and was watching with interest. He barked at his Master's antics, the pups were roused and began to join in copying Bubble's barks with little yelps of their own.

'Garreeettt,' Makatza squealed in horror, her fear was rising, she really hated heights. She didn't want to admit it but she could feel her body twisting as it wanted to change shape, she fought against her own skin forcing the hair follicles to stay where they were but she was losing.

'Hawke, I think she would like you to put her down,' Fenris said calmly. _My saviour. Thank god. _

Garrett seemed to only just notice the paleness of her skin and the look on her face. He put her down slowly, she wobbled and gripped his arm tightly. She glanced at him and the threw a punch which hit him really hard in the chest. It knocked the air out of him and sent him off balance, he landed on her bed with an omph. Makatza gritted her teeth and screamed at her tail to stop growing. Now she was on the ground her emotions and fear were calming down. She was regaining control. Slowly. _Will the room please stop spinning. Like now? Please._

Hawke sat on the edge of her bed looking at her with concern. 'I'm sorry I forgot you were afraid of heights, actually thinking about it I don't think I ever knew.'

'It's not something I shout from the tops of buildings,' Makatza snapped. She breathed in deeply. 'Sorry, I just it's hard to control everything,' she apologised.

'Nah it's alright I was being an arse, Maker you can throw a punch I think you cracked a rib there lil' sis,' Garrett joked. Makatza smiled and they both knew that no harm was done. She motioned the dress.

'I think it's time to get out of this blasted thing before it gets torn or something. Could you send Orana up? It needs two people to release me,' Makatza grinned sheepishly. Garrett stood up and looked between her and Fenris. A smirk crawled across his face and he looked smug.

'Or Fenris could help, it looks like he would need the practice, y'know undressing a woman and all,' he snickered. Fenris' gauntlet missed him by a few centimetres as he danced out the way of his blow but dodged straight into Makatza's which his him on the arm, he laughed and held up his hands in defeat. 'Ok, Ok, Maker I was joking, honestly, some people would think you were both made for each other y'know with the lack of sense of humor ' he quipped again. This time both their blows missed him as he teleported to the door of her room.

'Venhedis, blasted mages!' Fenris muttered under his breath.

'Just saying,' Garrett chuckled.

'I think Isabela's having a bad effect on you,' Makatza scowled while blushing furiously, _god could Garrett be more fucking blunt if he tried? I'm gonna have to restrict his time with Izzy if this is the outcome. I cannot handle him when he's like this. _

'Last one I promise!' He surrendered.

'It will be if you make another,' Fenris threatened.

'Alright I get the hint, come on Broody we'll let Katza undress in peace,' Garrett walked out the room with a cheeky wink. Fenris growled but turned to Makatza.

'You, you look very beautiful,' a blush began around the tips of his ears, 'would you mind if I waited downstairs?' He asked quietly.

'Of course not, but please send Orana, otherwise I'll never be free,' she smiled, her blush had evolved into level five and would have set the air on fire. He nodded and left as quietly as he arrived.

_'Very smooth Mistress,' _Bubble sniggered from the bed.

He managed to get out of the way of the flying cushion, just.

**Ok, please don't hate me for choosing Fenris, I WILL be writing Sebastian's LI as well, just be patient. I hoped you at least like the chapter, please leave a review and follow me on twitter for chapter updates SabaineFiction. Please be nice. Pwease? **


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello all, I've set up another FF called the Untamed Prince, it will be Sebastian's LI story. I will be alternating updates. The first chapter is up and running so has a ganders. Welcome to the new reviewers, nice to see you on board, thank you for your lovely reviews! Enough from me, god I do go on. Here's a chapter!**

Chapter 46 – Toasted.

'Miss Katza?' Orana knocked on her door.

'Come in Orana,' she called back, she was tying her hair into a ponytail, it stopped it flying into her face; most of the time. Orana entered shutting the door behind her, she looked at Makatza and smiled.

'Miss Katza! You look so nice!' She fingered the material, Makatza grinned, she motioned the clasp on the chain that was holding the dress together. Orana's nimble fingers quickly undone the clasp and she was able to slip the dress off. Orana held it as if the dress was glass and placed it back onto the dummy. She sighed still holding the silk. She toyed with the crystal running it over her palm.

'Maybe you could come with me,' Makatza offered. Orana dropped the pendant as if it had turned into a hot coal.

'Oh no, no, no, no. I couldn't it wouldn't be proper.' She said hastily. Makatza made a non-committal reply and made a mental tag to ask Leandra, she knew that the idea probably horrified the little elven woman but inside she would long to go. Besides she would have someone to talk to if Orana joined her. She got dressed in her unclothing and rooted through her collection of clothes, muttering.

'Is everything ok Miss Katza?' Orana asked shooing Bubble off the quilt, she lifted the pups and made the bed, she placed them back onto the pillow. They licked her causing a giggle to escape. Makatza smiled to herself. She was happy that she had offered Orana a chance, she was such a lovely person. Makatza threw a pair of jeans onto the bed.

'Ugh, I have nothing to wear,' she complained. Knowing full well she had plenty of clothing, all of which looked fine. But she was nervous when Fenris was around, he had seen her in that ridiculously revealing dress and done that smile thing, _which sent my hormones reeling. I nearly had to set a flame thrower on them. The things that man does to me. _She sighed.

'What was wrong with the clothing you wore earlier?' Orana asked picking up her tank top and denim shorts; the shorts didn't reach her knees, they cut just above mid thigh, her tattoos peeked out from underneath. They were her lounge shorts, when she knew she wasn't going into public. The tank top was a light blue colour. She bit her lip. In ways that outfit was more revealing then the dress. Her legs would be showing. _Oh get a grip! For fuck's sake Makatza this isn't the Victorian ages. Girls were wearing a lot worse remember! Garrett struts around in a robe when he's home, and Izzy, well enough said. _She shook her head.

'Um, nothing, it's just a bit casual that's all, I thought I'd better wear something better suited for company,' she invented quickly. Orana smirked knowing full well that wasn't the reason why. She handed Makatza her clothing, and she pulled on the shorts. Luckily for winter it was a warm day. She yanked the top over her head and into the wrong hole. She readjusted herself putting her arm in the right hole and her head in the other. She looked in the mirror. A normal person looked back at her. Inside she didn't feel like it. She asked Orana to pull out her Bergen and she rooted around inside it. She triumphantly pulled out a pair of black plimsolls. Outfit complete.

… … … …

'Hawke.'

'Yes Fenris?' Garrett lounged on a chair in the study. Leandra had shown Ewan out, before Fenris met him again, their meeting on the stairs had put the dress maker's life in peril without his realizing. Leandra had taken Bohdan and Sandal to the market leaving them alone in the house.

'Why did you mention that I would need practice? You consider Makatza as your sister.' He said, it had been bothering him, how calmly Hawke had offered that he be the one to help her dress. Or undress as it was.

'Oh I knew that you wouldn't, trust me. I do consider Katza as a sister, so if someone did care about her like that I would damn sure make my point as her brother. SO... is there anything that you would like to confess?' He smirked.

'What!? No.' Fenris replied shocked. Makatza's hair grip burned guiltily in his pocket. He shot Hawke a look to which he burst out into laughter.

'Oh Fenris you're so easy to wind up, besides I think Sebastian is quite sweet on her. It's a little confusing what with him being in the Chantry and apparently giving up that sort of thing, but Katza told me that he was thinking about taking back Starkhaven, so maybe something has changed.' He mulled over. Fenris turned away from him, his hand sliding into his pocket to hold Makatza's hair grip. He hadn't liked the idea of Sebastian being 'sweet' on Makatza, she did things to his mind, strange feelings roiled inside him. She was a mage, it was annoying enough that he actually liked being in the company of Hawke. Despite his magical abilities. He had traded a life of servitude to mages only to be surrounded by more mages. Such was his plight.

Bubble interrupted his trail of thought by bouncing into the room and jumping on his master's lap, he slobbered Hawke in dog kisses, Hawke jumped up and tackled the war hound to the ground, they fought playfully. Orana entered holding a pup and Makatza followed. She was holding another pup in her own arms. Her hair swung from side to side, her clothing clung to every curve on her delicate frame. His mind treacherously swept back to when he had seen her in her new gown, the way the pedant sat at the base of her spine. His mouth went dry and he forced himself to look away. He had stood in her doorway staring at her. He cringed with embarrassment.

'Hi,' she said chirpily.

'Back with us little sister?' Garrett threw Bubble on the ground in triumph, and embraced Makatza, he kissed her causing a giggle. Fenris clenched his teeth. Hawke was really wearing on his patience.

'So what's going on today?' She asked putting the pup on Orana's lap; she had sat in Hawke's now empty chair.

'I was hoping to go see Carver,' Garret shrugged, 'but I'm not holding my breath. Other than that Merrill wanted to see me about going to ask the Keeper something, wanna come?'

'Is it about that blasted mirror?' Makatza asked frowning, Fenris was surprised, Makatza hadn't hidden how much she hated the idea of herself being a mage but he had never really seen her angry against magic. He lent against the wall and watched them talk, his hand never letting go of the hair grip.

'Yes, she wants a special tool, to fix it, she's become more determined since your, uh, accident.'

'Then no thanks, I love Merrill but I don't want anything to do with that bloody thing, it's caused enough trouble and it will only end in tears.' Makatza shook her head her voice hardening. The pups mewled in protest as they heard the anger in their mother's voice. Fenris had heard the slight growl that was hidden in her undertones.

'Fair enough, I don't blame you, Fenris? Wanna join?' Garrett asked looking in his direction.

Fenris raised a brow. That was all the answer Garrett needed. 'All right, all right, I get the hint. Besides Aveline and Isabela already agreed, I was just wondering. Well I guess I'll see you guys later, come on Bubble we got people to see,' He clapped his hands and the hound leapt to his feet and followed him out the door, woofing a goodbye. Makatza waved a goodbye a smile on her face.

'Silly sod,' she muttered. 'Thinking I would want anything to do with that thing.' She shook her head and turned to Orana. 'Would you mind looking after the pups today?' Orana beamed at the request and nodded frantically, she scooped them both up and took them into the kitchen with her. Which left Fenris and Makatza alone.

'Why did you ask her to look after them?' He asked confused.

'She won't admit how much she likes them, she doesn't think it's proper,' she spat. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to take that out on you, I just hate the way she thinks, I know it's not her fault but hey...' She rubbed her head. Now the initial shock had passed she was feeling comfortable on Fenris' presence he was surprisingly easy to talk to. Well ramble to.

'I did not think that would bother you,' he admitted. Hawke was aware of Orana's way of thinking and although he was kind it wouldn't occur to him to do things like that. Not in a nasty way, he just didn't think like that.

'It does,' she said sadly. 'Slavery was still a major problem in my world, but I was raised in a part of the world that abolished it, for us it was a part of history not something we would ever come into contact with. But I can't help but get a little frustrated.' She sighed. Fenris wanted to touch her, offer some reassurance. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

'I have a present for you Fenris,' she announced perking up. She ran up the stairs in the study and rooted around on the desk on the landing above.

'A present?' He asked dubiously. Her other gift currently sat on his hip. Full to the brim.

'Well, I hope it will be a gift, I don't want you to explode on me, but I worked some things out when I was a wolf and I don't want you to be angry,' she held something behind her back and walked down the stairs, 'but I figured that I could teach you.' She held out a book. He took it without realizing.

'A book? Teach?'

'Well,' she moved her foot in circles, 'I know that you were never taught to read, I've started teaching Orana, please don't be mad, I just thought it would be nice.'

'How did you know?' He asked quietly.

'Well you looked so uncomfortable when we were at Merrill's and I was taught about some of the ways slaves where made to feel like lesser beings, which is complete bull shit in my opinion,' she had become angry again and her eyes flashed amber. She coughed and regained control. 'You are very smart Fenris.' She added shyly.

'I..' He was lost for words. In the last ten minutes she had shown more of herself than he had ever known. He would have to talk to her about her inner wolf flashing through on the other hand.

'It's about Shartan, I've already read it, it was very interesting.' She smiled.

'I've always wanted to learn more about Shartan,' he admitted running his fingers over the cover. 'I.. Thank you, Makatza,' he smiled a little.

_Oh thank god. That could have gone soooo badly. I was worried that he would think I was insulting him or something. _She sighed an inner sigh of relief. She took the book out of his hands, he held on for a moment before letting her take it. She placed it on the table.

'But first you have to teach me to fight, properly.' She grinned. Her heart was bouncing with anticipation.

'Do you have a room big enough?' He asked, Makatza bit her lip. _Hmmm, I don't think so. But I don't want to go to the Barracks. _

_'_Not really I don't think,' she pouted, 'damn.'

'There is plenty of room at the mansion,' he offered. Makatza thought quickly. Orana could feed the pups, she knew how to look after them, she also knew where Fenris lived do if anything went wrong. She could spend a few hours away.

'Sure why not, let me throw on a robe to cover these,' she pointed to her other world clothes. She wandered up the stairs and flung open her wardrobe, she pulled out the first floor length dress she could find, yanking it on, and then ran down into the kitchen where she explained things to Orana, who was only too happy to look after the little bundles of trouble. Makatza took a minute whispering goodbye to each pup in canine, telling them not to worry and that she would return; and to behave of course.

She was flushed when she returned to the study. _Wearing three layers will do that, _she thought. Fenris was standing by the desk, he had the book in his hands and was flicking through the pages, holding each one carefully. He looked up at her return and nodded.

'Are you ready?'

'Uh-huh, just explained things to Orana, she knows where we are if anything goes wrong,' she smiled. She felt like she was abandoning her children, if this was what new mothers had to go through she didn't begrudge them a bit.

'They will be fine Makatza,' Fenris said reading her reluctant expression, 'or we can train another day if you like,' he mentioned.

'No, no, it's fine. Like you said they'll be fine. Lets go.' _Before I lose my bottle, _she thought, her inner wolf cried at the idea of leaving them but Makatza was firm.

… … … …

Travelling through High town went smoothly. Kind of, she saw a few Templars walking straight toward her and she almost lost it. She could feel herself swaying, they had a very determined look in their eyes. Fenris stood closer to her.

'Lady Hawke?' One asked.

'Yes?' She squeaked. She had no weapons if she had to fight them, she could run pretty fast, she began scanning the area for exits. She was on the third route when she felt Fenris' hand touch hers, a small spark jumped between their fingers. It was because she was beginning to panic, Anders' bracelet vibrated on her wrist. Fenris grabbed her hand in warning. She jumped but calmed down considerably.

'Knight Commander Meredith has a message for you,' he held out a small envelope. She took it with a shaking hand.

'Th- Thank you,' she stammered. The Templars looked between her and Fenris, one of them lingering on the fact that Makatza had her hand clasped in his.

'Is everything alright my lady?' He asked Makatza.

'What? Yes fine.' She summoned up what courage she had, 'thank you for your time, now if you would excuse us.' They brushed past the Templars with a nod. Fenris was scowling. Makatza didn't let go of his hand. Without stopping they made their way to the mansion, Fenris opened the door and pulled her inside. Makatza was breathing heavily. She lent against the door.

Fenris regarded her. She was paler than usual and had her eyes clenched shut. She was shaking and the hand that was entwined in his felt clammy. He shook her on the shoulder. Her eyes snapped open.

'What does it say?' He asked impatiently.

Makatza nodded, it was like she crashed back down, she shook her whole body and then realized that she was crushing his hand. 'Oh sorry Fenris, I, well sorry.' She let him go, and gripped tight the envelope. _If they were going to arrest me they would have, _she muttered to herself mentally. She broke the seal and opened the letter. Briefly she scanned it for the words, 'mage, death, traitor,' etc. Which it didn't contain. She sighed with relief and giggled with exhaustion.

'Well?!' Fenris asked angrily. He didn't like being out of the loop.

'Oh, sorry, it just says she looks forward to meeting with me at the ball next week, dressed up in fancy words that's all, ''I've heard of your brother's achievements and I am hoping you will indulge me, I wish to meet the illusive younger sibling.'' What a bitch, god that nearly gave me a heart attack.' She laughed again.

'That's all?' Fenris sighed, the fear as the Templars had walked closer to them, he was scared for her. Something he didn't like at all.

'Uh-huh. Fuck me, let's not do that again. Next time we see Templars we disappear.' She sighed and brushed her fringe out of her eyes and back behind her ear. Fenris had turned away from her. 'Fenris?'

'What would you have done if they were coming to arrest you?' He said quietly.

'Oh, um. Initially I probably would run, but I suppose that I would, well I don't know what I would do! I didn't ask for this magic stuff, I damn well didn't have it when I was in my world! All I know is that having those men walk toward me in their shiny god damn armour was the scariest thing I could imagine, scarier than any damn giant spiders!' She breathed heavily after her outburst. 'Why do you ask?'

'I was curious, that's all, I did not mean for you to become angered.' He shrugged. Well that answered a few questions he had about her. 'Do you still wish to train?'

'Oh yeah,' she replied. _I'm going to beat you to a pulp for asking shit like that. Git. _'You better to be ready, I'm not going to hold back on you.'

'Good,' he turned, he was smiling with anticipation.

_This is going to be fun, I'm now going to be thrown around by a drop dead handsome elf. Where the fuck is that flame thrower?_

**Well. Yeah, hope you liked, I know it's a bit long but I didn't want to split it in half. Oh and Sebastian's LI story is now up called the Untamed Prince, first chapter up. Follow SabaineFiction on twitter for updates on the chapters. Please drop a review. Love all. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Here is the much anticipated chapter, reviews have dropped, you not love me no more? XD. Well Sebastian's LI story now has a proper second chapter. Check it out. Time to be thrown around by Fenris, *fans self***

Chapter 47 – In the morning.

'Some ground rules, we will not be wearing shoes, armour or any other protective clothing. If you become hurt simply say stop.'

'Fenris stop worrying, I have sparred before. I fight Aveline and Garrett on a almost daily basis, and she doesn't fight fair either.' Makatza smiled reassuring him.

'I am a lot stronger than the both of them, besides we will be fighting quite differently.'

'And how's that?' She did as he instructed and pulled off her plimsolls. She undone her cloak and folded it up, after tugging the dress over her head she folded that on top of her other clothing. She rolled her shoulders and turned her attention to the elf.

'I will teach you the basics but that will be all, we will then fight as if we are trying to restrain the other person. Whereas with Aveline and Hawke I doubt you get hurt.' He took off his gauntlets and placed them on a nearby side. He unbuckled his chest plate and lent that against the wall. He had to turn away when she was getting changed, it was going to be pure torture fighting against her. Her long legs were bare and so were her shoulder and arms. Fighting was a very physical contacting sport and while Makatza's touch didn't seem to have the same reaction and most others against his skin, it was not something he was looking forward to. Well that's what he was trying to convince himself. 'Are you ready?'

'As i'll ever be,' she said smiling. They faced each other.

'Very well. First thing never look at an opponent straight in the eye, look at their hands and feet. Some mages have the ability to paralyse you in their line of sight. Be careful. Secondly do not pull some ridiculous pose like Carver and Hawke, with your fists up that sort of thing. You are either ready to fight or you are not. Hold your arms loosely by your side,' Makatza did as instructed. 'Now always have a good stance, stand with your feet shoulder width apart, your dominant foot behind the other slightly. This will stop you from coming unbalanced. Now attack me,' he said taking the same pose.

'What? That can't have been it.' She protested.

'It's not, but I need to see you fight before I can teach you any more. Now attack me.' He taunted her by raising a hand and beckoning her forward. Makatza growled and lunged herself forward. Fenris stepped to the side dodging her blow, as she passed he grabbed her wrist and used her momentum to knock her over. She fell heavily onto the floor.

'Ow, shit!' She sat up, rubbing her sore shoulder.

'Do you know what you did wrong?' Fenris asked holding out his hand for her to take, he was trying to limit the full body contact. It wouldn't help his confused feelings.

'I should have gone for a crotch shot like Izzy always says?' She snapped.

He chuckled, 'no you shouldn't have given up, if you fall you roll, you get up and keep fighting.'

Makatza smirked and Fenris saw the warning sign too late, she pulled on his hand and hit him in the ankle causing his to fall over next to her. He crashed onto the floor. She laughed. He growled and lunged at her. She squealed and rolled away crouching on the balls of her feet.

'Now, now Fenris, temper,' she mocked giggling.

He raised a brow, 'you're one to talk, with the wolf fighting through.'

'Cheap shot,' she faked being hurt.

'Cheap shots work,' he shrugged, he was also balancing on his toes. They circled each other still crouched. As much as he hated to admit it he was having fun. She grinned and changed direction, Fenris had been expecting it and quickly shifted.

'Someone told me that your own name means wolf,' she said. She tackled him, but he flipped her off and jumped to his feet. She scrambled upright.

'It does, well it means little wolf,' he corrected. He threw a half hearted punch at her which she dodged and pushed him back with a blow to the knee. She had indeed improved since he last saw her spar against Hawke, the scared, nervous young woman had disappeared. For the time being at least.

'My name means untamed, Mama always said I was hard to control if I didn't want to be,' she giggled at a past memory.

'It suits you,' Fenris said, she blushed at the compliment.

'Thanks,' and with that she stepped to the side, turning as she did and manoeuvred behind him. Her hair blocked his line of sight and he felt pain in his shoulder, she had grabbed his arm and twisted it up the square of his back. She had a strong grip and he doubted he was going to be able to wrench his wrist free. So he did the next best thing he could think of, he dropped to his knee causing her to unbalance and fall over the top of him, he grabbed her under the arm and pulled her over. She fell to the floor again and against his better judgement he straddled her, his knee on her arm his other hand holding her right arm above her head. She squirmed underneath him.

'Give?' He asked a sly grin on his face, Makatza was red in the face, parts of her body screamed in pain, she had hit the floor quite hard. The flame thrower was definitely needed at this point. It was bad enough he was smiling, but the position he had her in did dangerously bad things to her hormones. She was going to have to have a cold bath in order to stop grinning.

'Make me,' she teased, her inner Isabela slipping free of her choke chain. The wolf inside howled in happiness, she was loving every minute of the fight and wanted it to continue. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled, he wouldn't let her go so she was tugged upright with the force. Now the position was reversed. Fenris groaned internally, her long hair was tickling him as it fell down her back, her smooth legs had gripped him tightly. She had a delicate, lithe frame but a lot of strength. His mind reeled with thoughts.

Makatza felt a lot better as she fought, it was like her stresses where melting away. Her skin did feel like it was on fire with all the friction burns from the wood panelling that they had sparred on. She was growing tired and quickly. Fenris felt the slack in her arms as she had grown weak. He used this to his advantage and grabbed both of her arms forcing her down. He almost lay on top of her, she was breathing heavily and he could feel her breasts touch him as her chest rose rapidly.

'Ok, ok I give,' she breathed huskily from the dust they had disturbed.

Fenris remembered where he was and quickly let her go. She sat up, they had covered a lot of the room in their tussle, she shimmied over so that she could lean against the wall. Fenris turned and lent against the wall with her. 'That was definitely different from when I'm fighting Garrett,' Makatza smiled to herself.

'Well, we uh, were learning each other's boundaries, we'll fight properly another day.'

_If that's what you want to call it sure,_ she thought, her heart was racing around her chest. He was breathing not heavily but not calmly either. He had a slight sheen of sweat over his forehead and it was causing his hair to stick to his head. Makatza could feel her own hair slipping out of the ponytail she had tied it in, so she pulled the tie and her hair was released. The sight of her dark locks falling forward triggered a switch deep inside Fenris' male psyche. He banged his head against the wall looking away and sighed heavily. Outside of a battle that was the most physical contact he had allowed since he could remember.

'Thanks Fenris, I learnt a lot.'

He scoffed his reply.

'No really, with Aveline, Carver or any of the others they're all so careful not to hurt me, it's helpful to fight someone that isn't scared of throwing me over their shoulder,' she grinned. Fenris' imagination went into overdrive. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand to try and regain some self control.

'If you wouldn't mind maybe you could teach me how to get out of some holds, Garrett keeps going on about how important it is not to get trapped but he has no idea how to get out of them either.'

'Do you often spar with Hawke?'

'Hmm? Oh yeah, sometimes every night, Bubble often joins in. Garrett's a git though, he just resorts to tickling me.' She laughed. 'He stops when I threaten to kick him in the family jewels, Isabela was there once when I threatened, you should have seen it! She looked like she was going to faint. God forbid that my brother might not get his leg over,' she smirked.

Fenris looked at her, she was toying the ring that sat on her finger. 'You really care for him don't you.'

'I do Fenris, he's the brother I never had, it's nice having a family,' she tucked a strand of hair that kept flicking into her eyes. Her hair grip sat in his pocket, he sighed and pulled it out.

'Here, I found this,' he held it in his palm for her to take.

'Oh my god I wondered where that was, I thought I left it in the fade,' she took it and slid it into her fringe.

'It fell out, I kept forgetting about it,' he lied. 'Also you might want to stop saying 'god,' people around here usually say 'Maker,' or 'Andraste.''

'I keep trying to say it but it feels wrong, I'm going to try and keep an eye on that, could you let me know if I slip?'

'Yes, you'll get used to saying it in the end.'

Makatza stretched her legs out in front of her, 'I'm so sore,' she complained. Her stomach growled. 'And hungry, you fancy getting some food? I should be getting back to the pups anyway.'

'I would like that Makatza,' he stood up and helped her stand. She looked at her arms in the mirror, hanging on the wall.

'I am going to be covered in bruises, mother is going to flip. It's like three days before that bloody ball as well,' she grumbled.

'I'm sorry I will take-'

'Don't you even think about saying what I think you're about to! There is nothing wrong with a few marks. I will heal, in time.' Fenris nodded and she went back to the mirror, she tied her hair back up into it's ponytail, he could see that her knees were scratched and she did indeed had darkening patched on her arms and shoulders. Mentally he made a note not to apply too much pressure on her skin. She marked easily. 'Oh, maybe we could start on that reading lesson, after lunch, that is if you're not sick of my company.' She began to slip on her shoes and dress.

'Of course not.'

'Cool, oh, I do have a lesson in the afternoon with Anders, he's trying to teach me healing.' She sighed, 'I'm not very good. But I am getting more and more control, I asked him if I could y'know just not use magic, but he said that my mana would build up and I would use a spell by accident. Seems I can't just ignore this bloody curse. But I have been reading on how to suppress my mana, it's in those books that Aveline got off Orsino.' She looked at Fenris' expression, 'sorry I was rambling wasn't I?'

'It's fine,' he felt like he had been dunked in a cold bath, it was easy to forget that she was a mage, but every time he was reminded the poison trickled back. He was strapping his own armour back on while she wrestled with her dress.

She grinned at him waiting for him to clip the last buckle on his gauntlet. She did catch the expression on his face. 'Are you ok?' She placed a hand on his arm.

The feeling of her skin against his was sweet, painful torture, he looked into her brown and blue eyes, his anger dissipated. 'Yes I am.' He answered honestly.

**I hope you all liked, I did have fun writing the fight although if bits of it don't make sense sorry! Check out the other LI story and please drop a review! xx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Well now. um. Enough said. Here's a chapter. If you like the chapter please review. **

Chapter 48 – In hindsight.

'Mother we're home!' Makatza yelled as she opened the door. She took off her cloak but left the dress on. Hopefully Anders would be able to heal the marks Fenris had made during their fight. She didn't mind having bruises but it looked like these ones wouldn't fade in time for the ball, and Leandra would go nuts if she saw them. Leandra appeared on the landing, she held a pup in her arms, she smiled.

'How did your training go darling? Orana told me, she's in your room with Elgon.' She called to Orana and made her way down the stairs. 'We've had no trouble, in fact we've just finished feeding them.'

'It went. It went ok. It went good.' She looked at Fenris who for some reason looked slightly out of sorts, embarrassed almost. 'It was fun and I learnt a lot,' she clarified. The tips of Fenris' ears were turning pink and she knew that the whole physical contact thing was preying on his thoughts. _Yep he's definitely gone all shy. _It was kinda sweet actually. 'Have you eaten lunch yet?' She asked as Leandra pecked her on the cheek. Makatza took Ciere out of her arms and cooed happily. Fenris stood awkwardly behind her simply waiting.

'Yes we've eaten, but there's some bits in the pantry if you are hungry. You can make some sandwiches if you like, or I can call for Orana-'

'No, no it's ok I don't mind making them, would you mind looking after them while we eat? Otherwise I'll be all distracted,' Makatza passed Ciere back into her mother's willing arms.

'Of course not, Orana is really enjoying herself. We'll bring them back down in about an hour.' Leandra squeezed Makatza's arm, she forced herself not to wince.

'Thanks mother,' she drifted past, Fenris nodded at Leandra who beamed back at him. His ears were still pink and he hastily tailed Makatza into the kitchen. She sighed when she was out of her mother's eyes and rubbed the arm that Leandra had affectionately squidged. 'Oh my god that hurt,' she said giggling. 'You don't think that she knows do you?'

'No, and you mean Maker,' he replied. Regretting that he ever agreed to teach her to fight. She was going to get hurt, and when she was in pain Fenris couldn't bare the sight. He almost considered saying something there and then, but then he remembered how angry she was when she thought he might let up on her and not be so rough. He watched as she drifted in and out of the pantry collecting food that she was going to use, she seemed to be in her own world when she entered the kitchen; she even began to hum and bounce as she moved. Fenris slid into a seat at the table, he unstrapped his sword and placed it next to him.

'Thanks I forgot. Tea?' She asked breezing past.

'Yes. Thank you,' he added as an afterthought. She grinned and placed the kettle on the fire. Lifting a tray over to the table she sat next to him.

'I didn't know what you wanted,' she explained. Sitting on the tray some precut slices of buttered bread, cheese, and various meats sat. 'Well lets dig in the tea won't be ready for a while yet, I don't think I'll even taste the first one I'll drink it so quickly. She took a few slices of everything and smooged it together. She took a bite and pondered. Fenris after a moment or two took a few slices of bread and cheese. 'Oh do you know what this needs?' She said to herself. 'Mayonnaise.'

'Mayonnaise?' He repeated. It was strange he didn't usually eat in front of other people and if he had to then normally it was in silence.

'I don't know if that's what you call it here, or even if it exists but I am dying for some. I'm pretty sure I know the recipe. I need eggs,' she moved around the kitchen collecting the bits she needed as she said them. 'Oil,' she picked up a bottle and sniffed it, 'white wine vinegar, perfect. Some salt, pepper,' she put the items on the table. 'I wonder if we have any mustard?' She disappeared into the dry store and emerged a few minutes later with a grin on her face. 'Okie, now a bowl, I'll just crack these in,' she narrated as she whisked the concoction, Fenris watched her amazed. He idly bit into his own food. She placed the finished mixture on the table, she stuck her little finger in and tasted the white sauce.

'It's no Hellmann's, but it's pretty damn close,' she announced happily.

'Hellmann's?' He raised a brow. The name sounded ominous.

'They used to make this back in my world.' Makatza grabbed a knife and placed a large dollop on the inside of her sandwich. She rearranged her food and took another bite. 'Wonderful,' she moaned through a mouthful. She swallowed and looked at the sceptical Fenris. 'Try some,' she said waving the covered knife in his direction.

'I'm fine thank you.' He lifted his own food in defence.

'Scaredy cat, it's nice.' She shrugged. 'You're just too afraid to try new things,' she taunted.

'I am not afraid.' Fenris stated.

'Yeah, yeah, it's ok, I won't tell anyone, it'll be our little secret,' she giggled at him, nudging him with her shoulder. Finishing her sandwich she decided to make another. She made the exact same one as before but with more mayonnaise. This time she cut it into triangles like her mama used to. It was a nice nostalgic memory. Fenris looked at her with his mouth slightly open. She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. 'It's ok, everyone has something their scared of, I just didn't think you would be afraid of trying new food.'

Fenris finished his meal without looking at her. He could feel that she was trying hard not to laugh at him. So he waited. Until she had eaten almost all of hers, there was one triangle left. Quick as a snake he took it off her plate and ate it. Makatza stared at him in disbelief.

'You are correct, that was rather nice,' he said.

'I can't believe you did that! You git!' She playfully hit him on the arm, _that was the last of the mayo! Now I'm going to have to make more! _She couldn't stop smiling though, Fenris had a playful side. As rare as it was to surface it did exist.

'You are talented in the kitchen,' he commented.

'I should be flattered by that but I feel you are just trying to distract me from the fact that you've just nicked the last bit!' She heard the kettle whistle behind her and she hopped off the stool to take it off the boil. Fenris turned on his seat to watch her. 'Maybe I should with hold the tea?' She joked, glancing at Fenris' face she couldn't help but giggle. 'Relax, I'm not that cruel.' She made them a couple of mugs and plonked one on the table next to him. She cleared the mess ignoring Fenris' offer of help. Only after everything was were it should be did she sit back down. 'Would you like to get started on the reading lesson?'

Fenris pulled the book out of one of his pouches, soundlessly he handed it to her. 'Tell me how much do you know?' Makatza asked.

'Nothing,' he replied quietly.

'We will start from the beginning then, lets go into the study, there's paper and things we can use.' Makatza said picking up her mug and the book. Fenris picked up his sword and they made their way to the library. Orana passed them on the way and followed with the pups in her arms.

'Miss Katza?' She held up Elgon and Ciere who were wiggling furiously. Makatza motioned with her head for Orana to put them on the floor. She did as she was asked and placed the little ones on the carpet. Elgon got to his feet first, he stumbled at the beginning but was soon bounding over to his mum. Ciere cried and attempted to follow her brother who was sitting on Makatza's foot. Makatza looked at Fenris and Orana with a smile so large it threatened to split her head in half. Ciere yowled at Elgon who barked back, Makatza made encouraging noises to the little pup. She got to her feet and bumbled over to Makatza, she didn't quite make it and compromised by sitting on Fenris' foot instead. Ciere licked his toes, Fenris made a noise that Makatza didn't think he would ever make, it was the cross between a squeal and a growl. She knew how it felt having a wet dog tongue across your skin, it was like having a defrosting piece of liver pressed lovingly against you. He shuddered, placing his sword to one side he picked up the pup that was still licking his toes. He held her at arms length, unaware of how to treat her.

'Aww Fenris she likes you,' Makatza stroked her furry head.

'I do not know why,' he glanced at Makatza.

'There doesn't have to be a reason, but I like to think it's because she knows you are a good person,' Makatza took Ciere from him and gathered Elgon, she put the both of them on the armchair and hushed them, they did as their mother said and fell asleep. 'Orana do you know where those bits of parchment are where I was teaching you?'

'Of course Miss Katza,' she nodded and pulled some paper out of a drawer. 'Do you need me any further?'

'Thank you Orana and no, continue with whatever you were doing.' Makatza hugged the surprised elf and she sheepishly left the room closing the door. Makatza sat on the floor and spread out the paper, the armchair was behind her; Elgon licked the tip of her ear and rolled onto his back. Fenris gingerly sat next to her. He watched her sort the paper for a moment.

'Do you think I am a good person?' He asked.

Makatza turned to look at him, his emerald eyes were staring right into hers, she could see that he was actually worried about her reply. 'I do Fenris. You may try and come across as this stoic, grumpy, broody guy; well honestly most of the time you do succeed, but I think that there's a different side to you. And yeah deep down,' she poked him, 'deeep down, you are a good guy.'

'I do not brood,' he replied after a second or two, Makatza giggled.

'Yeah you do.'

'I do not.'

'Fenris, sweetheart, you're broody.' She said under her breath, _oh my fucking god.. did I just call him sweetheart? That's Isabela all over. That's it I am not hanging out with her any more it's just too embarrassing how much she rubs off on me. _Makatza coughed trying to disguise the fact that she had just called him using a pet name, Fenris was looking at her trying to decipher what had just happened. He heard her. He understood her. He was just shocked. 'Um, ok,' she coughed again, holding up a piece of paper, 'this is the alphabet. Do you recognise any of it?'

Fenris tore his gaze from her reddening cheeks, 'I uh. No. No I do not.'

'Right, well that's where we will start. I'll get you to write it as well, as you can see this is Orana's handwriting. Now, this is the basics.'

**I hope you liked please drop a review. My target by the time this story has finished is at least 200 positive reviews. You have all been kinder than I expected when it has come to reviews. My only hope is that you continue. Please.**


	49. Chapter 49

**First off don't start reading this if you have a time limit, job to go to or generally a life. Seeing as my modem has broken I'm merging a couple chapters together. Other than that I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 49 – All at once.

'Damn! Bloody quills,' Makatza wiped her hair out of her eyes, causing a streak of ink to be crossed over her forehead, 'I can't teach you to use them if I can't use them myself, Orana seemed to be a natural at it. Bugger this I'll teach you using pencils.' It was the third quill that spilt on her. She wasn't used to being careful with the pressure she placed on the pen. Fenris watched her amused, she reached over to the desk and took out a couple of pencils. She handed one to him. 'Right well, hold this in your dominant hand, right or left, whichever one feels more comfortable.' Fenris did as he was told and the pencil sat in his right hand.

'Now we've covered the alphabet and what each one sounds like, we've also gone over how certain pairs of letters sound different.' Makatza pulled a clean sheet of paper toward her, 'I'm going to teach you how to write your name.'

'My name?'

'Yep. Now how do you think it's supposed to be spelt?' She asked pulling the chart of the alphabet in front of him. He shyly pointed to a few letters. Makatza nodded as he pointed. 'Good, except that there's only one 's,' now I'll write it and I would like you to copy it underneath.'

**Fenris**

She slowly wrote his name. Fenris watched with careful scrutiny. She handed over the paper and tapped it waiting for him to write it. He looked at her, she nodded encouraging him. This was the first time he had written anything and he seemed nervous. Makatza didn't blame him. 'Just do it slowly, it won't look like mine so don't try to force it, just try and let it flow.' He nodded and and put pencil to paper. Shakily he followed the faint outline that Makatza had drafted underneath her own writing.

_**Fenris**_

'I did it,' he said quietly.

Makatza bounced up and down where she sat, she bumped him with her shoulder, 'well done! Fenris look, you've written your own name!'

He looked over to where she was fingering the piece of paper a proud look on her face. Elgon was awake and playing with Makatza's ponytail. He took the sheet out of her hand and held it up. He never thought the day would come where he was writing and reading. Makatza leant her head on his shoulder, for a moment they both simply stared at his achievement.

'Thank you,' Fenris said, he hadn't moved. Makatza was shaken into sense.

'Sorry,' she said lifting her head from his shoulder.

'Oh, I didn't realize,' he admitted. Makatza coughed looking away, he was doing his full smile. 'You have been so patient with me, I have no idea how to thank you.'

'It's uh, it's nothing, I've had fun teaching you, and you're a good student, better then most. You'll be reading and writing in no time.' She brushed her hair out of her eyes again, the hair grip was too small and it was useless in keeping her hair back. She tugged it out and held it. 'I wish I had a better clip, or my hair would grow quicker. Maybe I should just get it cut off,' she muttered to herself.

'Please do not cut it.' Fenris blurted out. He had been thinking along the lines but he wasn't going to voice his opinion. He turned away from her embarrassed. She caught Elgon who was climbing down her shoulder, she had a pink tinge to her cheeks. 'I think it looks fine as it is,' he clarified.

'Oh, well I suppose it does, very well you have made your case and it was very convincing, I have decided not to cut it,' she nudged his shoulder trying to bump the seriousness that had overcome him. He chuckled and pushed her back. She gasped and he chuckled more. There was a knock at the door and Fenris stiffened again.

'Come in,' Makatza called.

Bohdan entered the room, 'ah Lady Katza, I have a message, Lady Leandra has left to visit a friend, she will be back later on tonight, also you asked me to remind you that your friend Anders will be here in about half an hour.' He bobbed and backed out the room.

'Mother's gone out? Thank god.' She sighed.

'Maker.' Fenris corrected.

She gave him a look and plonked Elgon onto his lap and began to tug off the dress she was wearing, Elgon licked Fenris' fingers happily, he groaned, part of the groan stood for the fact that Elgon's licking felt horrid on his lyrium, the other part stood for the fact that he could see Makatza's bare stomach as she lifted the dress over her head. She breathed heavily.

'You have no idea how hot I was getting. Now she's gone out I don't have to worry about her seeing the bruises,' she smiled. She pulled Elgon off of Fenris and placed him back onto the armchair.

'I thought you didn't mind them,' Fenris said wiping his hand on his leggings.

'I don't, but you could imagine my mother's face if she saw them? Two days before the ball? She would have your head and mine.' She shuddered, 'I would rather avoid that situation at all costs. Would you like to continue?' She pointed at the paper and pencils.

'Isn't... Anders coming over?' He hesitated before saying the mage's name.

'True, maybe we should have another cup of tea and continue this another day.' Makatza stood up, Fenris caught her hand and pulled her gently back down. He didn't look her in the eye but pulled the paper back in front of her. She sat down crossing her legs.

'Wait, before we finish I would like you to teach me something else.' Fenris said picking up the pencils and handing one to her.

'Um, ok sure.' She smiled at his keenness to learn. 'What is it?'

'Your name,' he said quietly. 'Teach me to write your name.'

Makatza was shocked but she tried her best not to show it. Nodding she began to write her own name slowly so he could see the movements of her hand. She was about to do the ghost copy; the one he would trace and follow but he stopped her. She finished the last 'a' and looked at him. He was studying the paper without waiting for her prompting her began to write as well. He stared for a moment before handing the paper to her. Makatza took it. In his careful, over large handwriting he had indeed written her name.

_**Makatza**_

'Fenris you will be writing letters and reading books in no time,' she praised holding back Elgon as he tried to eat the paper. Fenris grinned abashed and ran a hand through his hair. He snuck a look at her, she seemed overly happy by his achievement, but for the moment her pleasure seemed to make him feel better as well. The bruises on her shoulders had darkened to a deep purple but one of them surrounded a shallow cut on her collarbone, he hadn't noticed it before for her top covered it, but the way she was sitting made it so the top hung slightly.

'Did I hurt you?' He asked.

'Huh? What do you mean?' He pointed at the cut and she tried to look at it, 'oh no, I got this from those damn poachers, one of the bastards shot an arrow at me. It's just a graze.' Makatza followed the inch long cut with her finger.

'Why did you not have it healed?'

'It's just a little scrape, I don't want to use magic for every little ailment. It's fine.' She pulled her top back into place and reached over her shoulder to put Elgon back on the chair where he playfully attacked his sleeping sister, who awoke growling. 'Come on let's have another cup of tea while we're waiting.' Fenris nodded and took the piece of paper that he had been practising on and folded it up slipping it into one of his pouches. Makatza saw him do it but she didn't say anything, it was strange but she was sure it was because that he wanted to remember; which was fine by her.

'Will the pups be alright?' He asked standing up and brushing the wolf fur from himself. Makatza replied by pulling Ciere from her brother's ear and putting them both gently on the floor. She walked away a few steps and they followed in the bumbling run that pups have.

'Yeah I think they'll be fine, just watch where your walking they have a habit of being where they shouldn't; i.e under your feet.' Makatza flicked her hair out of her eyes for the umpteenth time. Fenris caught the sight of ink across her skin.

'Makatza?'

'Hmm?'

'You have wiped ink over your forehead.' He motioned to his own brow.

'Have I? Damn!' She walked over to the desk and dipped her fingers into the jug of water that always sat there, leaning against the side of the table she rubbed her head making more of a mess as the ink spread. Fenris smirked. 'Is it gone?' She said looking at her blue fingers and wiping them on her shorts.

'No,' he replied pointing to the general area she had now covered. She swore again and tried to wipe the ink off using her top, exposing her stomach. Fenris felt his heart flip and he quickly crossed the room, he pulled the top out of her fingers letting it settle back onto her skin. Leaning over her he dipped his own fingers into the water, he looked at her and she nodded.

'Maker I've made a mess haven't I?' She giggled. She felt the watery ink trickle down her temple. She was trying not to concentrate on how close he was standing to her. She could feel the desk his the back of her legs so she couldn't move any further back. He gave a small half smile and gently cleaned the ink from her skin. Makatza could feel his breath on her face as he methodically erased her clumsy attempts. She tired not to stare at his markings but they fascinated her. Without realising she had lifted her hand and touched to ones that began at the corner of his jaw, below his ear. He froze as she followed the pattern down to his collar. 'I know these have caused you great unimaginable pain, but they are so very beautiful,' she said quietly letting her hand fall back down to her side. She half expected him to get angry, but he didn't. In fact he didn't say anything. He finished cleaning her forehead and began following the trail the ink had made down her temple and down her jaw. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to cross any boundaries,' she apologised.

'You did not. I am not used to contact is all.'

'Does physical contact really hurt that much?' His fingers smoothed the skin of her cheek.

'Sometimes, the memory of the pain still lingers and when some people touch me they burn.' He replied. He finished cleaning and wiped his hand on his leggings stepping back. Mentally she complained about the lack of closeness.

'Do they burn when I touch you? Just so I know to be careful,' she smiled. Elgon and Ciere wound themselves around her legs. Fenris had turned away from her, but he did look back.

'No. They don't.' He replied. 'I avoid it instead of ending up in awkward situations.'

'Like what?' Makatza asked, she had to know. She playfully pushed Elgon with her toe and giggled when Ciere jumped on her foot. Fenris waited at the study door for her. She hopped over Elgon who was chewing on a pencil and opened the door to the foyer. Fenris continued speaking as they passed the stairs.

'Within the first month of meeting Hawke we had a few accidents. As you know he is a very physical person, he tried the concept of a surprie friendly punch on the arm.' Makatza stopped and looked at him.

'And?'

'And what?' He repeated.

'I know there's more to that story, what happened?' She crossed her arms, staring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously under her gaze.

'I may have broke his nose.' He glanced at her, 'it was a reflex.' He defended. She looked at him for a second, and then burst into laughter.

'You broke his nose?!' She wiped her eyes, 'Oh my god that is hilarious!' He chuckled embarrassed. The pups jumped around happily as their mother cried with laughter. 'That doesn't surprise me though. Is that why he has that bump in his nose?'

'He wouldn't let me set it, and we hadn't met Anders at that time so his knowledge of healing magic was limited. So yes, that is the reason why. He told me not to feel guilty, we met Isabela further down the line and she said it was an attractive feature. But he has taken more care since.' They were about to continue into the kitchen when they heard a knock on the door. Bohdan hurried past to answer it.

'Welcome, welcome.' Makatza heard him say. She looked around Fenris and saw gleaming armour. With a red insignia of a sword emblazoned upon it's surface. She paled.

'Templars,' she whispered.

'What?!' Fenris replied, he pushed her behind him and reached for his sword, which was still in the study. He cursed under his breath. He could feel Makatza begin to panic behind him. She clenched onto his arm, he tried to reassure her. 'We'll slowly walk into the kitchen, slowly,walk in front of me,' he whispered. She nodded her hands shaking. 'We''ll go out the back door.'

'Of course come in, come in, Lady Amell is visiting a friend at the moment, but you are welcome to wait for her.' Makatza heard Bohdan say. Fenris nudged her and she quietly walked toward the kitchen Fenris walked close to her shielding her body from view with his.

'Mother did always say I had a bad sense of timing.' A male voice replied. 'Who's home?'

Makatza stopped, Fenris bumping into her, 'did you hear him?' She whispered.

'Yes,' he replied, turning.

'Your sister is home, as well as messere Fenris, he is visiting.' Bohdan said happily, 'would you like anything?'

'Na it's fine. Thanks.'

Makatza couldn't help it, she knew who it was. They had been writing to each other lately, they had become rather close. She moved around Fenris who stuck protectively to her, his hand twitching for a sword which wasn't there.

'Carver?' She said.

He stood in the hallway looking around. 'Hello little sister,' he said a smile broadening across his face. Makatza ran toward him, she jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him, squealing happily. She kissed his cheek and mussed up his hair.

'You absolute bastard!' He let her go and she punched him. 'Do you have any idea how scared I was? Turning up in your bloody uniform! Way to scare the shit out of me!' He laughed as she playfully hit him. 'It's not funny! God knows what could have happened.'

'How in Andraste's name did you get all those bruises!' Carver changed the subject running his hand down her arm. Makatza shrugged.

'They're nothing, we were just sparring that's all. You get hurt, but then you learn,' she replied diplomatically.

'What? What do you mean we? You mean Fenris? And you? How the hell did you convince him to teach you? That's not fair I took almost a whole year trying to get him to teach me some sword techniques but he wouldn't give in. You sly bastard, won't teach me but you don't mind teaching my sister.' He chuckled.

'She is a quick learner, you are more stubborn. As I recall you only wanted me to teach you certain more devastating moves, most things that require discipline, of which you have little.' Fenris crossed his arms.

'I am not undisciplined. I simply, ugh, there's no arguing with him,' he buckled under Fenris' unwavering look. Makatza giggled at Carver. 'Still I came to visit not to be emasculated in front of my sister. '

'You're lucky nothing bad happened!' Makatza repeated.

'It is unwise Carver, it could have become quite serious.' Fenris rumbled from behind her. Carver pushed Makatza to the side.

'Enough Carver,' Makatza patted his arm. 'Let's have some tea in the study and we'll talk.' Fenris nodded happily, Bohdan who had been waiting nearby set to work into the kitchen. Makatza and Carver walked into the study and sat in opposite chairs with the table in the middle of them. Makatza hadn't asked whether Fenris was leaving so he made himself comfortable in the arm chair. Carver and Makatza began to talk animatedly about random things, Fenris was ignored which he didn't mind, he picked up one of the pencils and a spare bit of paper and he began to draw. Normally the subject of his sketches were random objects in which he focused on. But today something else caught his eye. Makatza was leaning in her hand, her hair falling over her shoulder. Elgon and Ciere were wound in a tight circle on the table top underneath her chin she was laughing it was truly a beautiful sight. He smiled to himself and began to sketch.

Bohdan interrupted with a tray of refreshments, Makatza made three cups and asked Bohdan to hand one to Fenris, who accepted with nod. Another half an hour passed before the doorbell rang. Makatza jumped up stirring Fenris from his task. Carver watched with interest. 'Oh that'll be Anders!' She bounced from her seat. 'This shouldn't take long, do you mind waiting?' She looked at Fenris and Carver. They both shook their heads and she hugged Carver. 'Won't be long.' She smiled at Fenris and went to greet her tutor. Carver sent a sidelong glance at Fenris who was still smiling.

'So? What's going on between you and Katza?' He asked sipping his tea. He had taken off his chest plate and gauntlets to make Katza feel more comfortable. He knew that she kept looking at the symbol, worry in her eyes. Fenris dropped the pencil he was holding when Caver asked his question.

'I do not understand what you are asking.' He coughed and picked up the pencil.

'Yeah alright then, just know that if you hurt her both Garrett and I will hunt you down. Just saying.' Carver said casually.

'I am not planning on hurting her, what you are implying does not exist.' Fenris drew a few lines.

'Yeah, yeah, I've seen the way she looks at you.' He flicked a ball of paper to the end of the table where Ciere pounced on it and flicked it into the air before Elgon jumped on her. The room was filled with yapping and puppy growling. 'An' the way you look at her for that matter.' Fenris was too busy absorbing what Carver had said previously, did Makatza really look at him like that? It was an interesting appeal, and Fenris didn't understand how that made him feel. He was oddly elated.

'So are you really ok with her being a mage?' Carver asked.

'I cannot change it, I have come to terms with this fact many years ago. Around the time I met your brother actually.' Fenris shrugged.

'What if it could be changed?' Carver said quietly.

Fenris' head shot up. 'Tranquility? No. I will not allow it.'

'There is another way, I am not supposed to know but I read it in the Divine's letter to Commander Meredith, I almost got caught but having Garrett as an older brother taught me a few tricks. It involves a dangerous process in which the mage's link to the fade is severed in body but not in mind, stopping the tranquillity. Several mages have to travel into the fade and find the links that connect her body to the fade which allows her to cast and regenerate mana. It is not certain whether it will destroy her powers completely.'

'Nevertheless it is not my decision to decide, it is hers.' It appealed to him immensely, but it was ultimately Makatza's choice. 'You need to tell her of this development. Why haven't you?'

'It's incredibly dangerous Fenris, the consequences of it going wrong means something worse than simply being tranquil. It means death. I don't want her risking that.' Carver sighed.

'Then why did you tell me?'

'You know Katza better than I ever will, I was hoping that you might be able to tell her, when the time is right.' Carver said sadly. He was thinking of Bethany, even as her twin he still somehow felt like he was on the other side of a window looking in on her life. Maybe it was his own fault but he felt like he had been given a second chance. Makatza had similarities to Bethany but she was definitely her own person.

'Why? When did you think the time would be right? Carver this is madness, you should tell her.' Fenris waved his hand in protest, causing his drawing and pencil to slide down the side of the chair where he promptly forgot. He could feel his anger at Carver bubbling underneath his skin. How dare he ask this of him. His lyrium began to pulsate as his temper frayed.

'I can't! Please, please Fenris would you do this for me, I can't. I couldn't do this for Bethany, I can't do this for Katza, it was hard enough telling you.' Carver held his head in his hands, 'I couldn't save Bethany, I want to save Katza, but..' If he told her and she went ahead with the process and she died Carver couldn't live with himself. He was being a coward.

'Carver-'

'Please Fenris, asking something like this does not come easily to me, all that I am asking is that you consider it.' Carver stood up and began to put his armour back on.

'I- I will consider it. That much at least.' Fenris nodded. He wasn't happy but he would not deny that he understood how Carver felt.

… … … … …

'Ugh. Admit it Anders I'm just no good at this.' Makatza threw herself back onto her bed. Anders had been trying to teach her for the last half an hour how to seal and sanitise a wound, needless to say Makatza was having trouble. Anders looked at her with an amused smile on his face, he reached over and pulled her upright.

'Once you get hold of the basics the rest will follow. I'm not suggesting advanced healing, just the ability to heal small scrapes. It will help with your mana control and be beneficial in the future. As an elemental control is vital. Now try again.' He held out the palm of his hand where one of the local cats had scratched him earlier. Makatza groaned but closed her eyes and held his hand in hers like she was taught.

'Anders..' she moaned.

'Again.' He said in a stern voice. She sighed and began to concentrate. First she had to open a link to the fade, that was the easy part. It was the whispering she couldn't stand. Anders said they were demon, spirits and people's souls; those who had passed over. But you could bock them it just needed practice. She opened the link and braced herself for the onslaught. Anders kept an eye on her and opened his own link to the fade to make sure she was doing ok. She was wavering but she had secured a stable path to the fade. Her hands began to glow with mana, a light blue. She needed to simply now focus on almost rewinding time to a state where the skin was healthy. Slowly but surely the blue turned to a pale green. Anders nodded encouragingly even though he knew that she couldn't see it. He felt the tell tale prickling itch that meant that his hand was healing. Makatza sighed at let his hand go.

'That's it. That's all I can do, it became too much. How do you do it? It just got louder and louder.' She wiped her hand over her brow and the small sheen of sweat that had formed.

Anders showed her his hand, the cut was till there but it was in the final stages of healing, simply a light scab that would fall off as his skin fully healed. It was quite deep to begin with so she had done well. 'It affects some people worse than others. It has got worse since I joined with Justice but it has become bearable. You have done really well, and as I promised I will heal your bruises, come here.' Makatza turned around so that her back was facing him.

'It's not fair holding healing to ransom.' She grumbled.

'It is when it's your own damn fault. What were you thinking sparring with him? He could of seriously hurt you.' He pressed his hands on her shoulder and began to erase the damage of the morning.

'It's my choice Anders, just like these lessons with you. Fenris is a good teacher. Besides I won't need healing all the time if I get better at fighting. So meh.' She stuck her tongue out at him.

'Such a lady,' he commented.

'Damn right.' She replied grinning. Anders patted her leg, he had finished and all the bruises had disappeared, her skin still felt sore but it was a nice feeling, as if she had just worked out. She heard the pups crying. And raised voices. She looked at Anders who seemed oblivious to what was going on. 'I think we should go back downstairs, Carver and Fenris and the pups in one room together? Not the best combination.' She jumped off her bed and without waiting ran down the stairs.

**Right well not gonna lie that was a bitch to write. Anyways let me know what you think and regular updates shall commence. Sorry about the delays peoples. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello this may be the last chapter till after christmas, maybe I'll let you know. First off I would like to thank everyone that has joined me on this journey, at first it was a random upload but now well, now it's not. Thank you.**

Chapter 50 – Out of place, out of time.

'Carver you're leaving? But mother isn't back,' Makatza folded her arms stubbornly, when she had entered the study both of the men were avoiding each other's eyes. Clearly something had gone on but she knew that she wasn't going to get it out of either of them. She calmed the pups down and they continued to play but that's when Carver announced that he was going. He shrugged dismissively.

'My rota has been changed I'll be able to visit more often, probably early next week.' He clipped on his breast plate and rolled his shoulders allowing it to sit comfortably.

'Could you let me know when you're going to have time off? That way I'll let Garret and mother know so they won't miss you like today.' Makatza sighed, whatever happened between Carver and Fenris had not been good, it wasn't even on the scale of good. The sour look on Fenris' face said it all. 'I'll let you out,' she said holding open the study door.

'There's no need I know the way out of my brother's house,' Carver smiled.

'Tough.' Makatza pushed him through. They walked to the door but before she opened it, she paused and looked at him carefully. 'Carver... what just happened?' She asked slowly.

'What do you mean?' He replied defensively. Makatza raised a brow at him, He wasn't going to be able to plead ignorance this time.

'Carver I know something was said between you and Fenris!' She clarified. 'What was it?'

'Nothing, we just had a little chat, may have accidentally touched a sore spot. We sorted it.' He said, before Makatza could pounce on his words he deflected her by adding, 'concerned for your boyfriend?' She closed her mouth, then opened it, then closed it.

She then stuttered, 'b-boyfriend? W-what gave you that idea?' Carver grinned, she had been successfully diverted off the subject.

'Well that's what it looks like, you've spent all day together, you've been sparring, something he wouldn't teach anyone else, and it looks like you've been teaching him, I saw the alphabet and other pieces of paper on the desk. Besides all that it's just a feeling, you care about each other, even if you're both too scared or to stubborn to realise it.' He rubbed her arm, 'there's nothing bad about it little sister. As long as you're happy. At least it wasn't Anders.' He grinned. Makatza giggled.

'I've been teaching Orana to read actually. And I am not scared, or stubborn for that matter, you're just as bad as mother, there's nothing between Fenris and I,' she sighed. 'Nothing.' She wasn't even going to get her hopes up about him, the whole mage, magister thing was too much of an elephant in the room. She knew he hated mages and to ask him to ignore his hatred for her, she knew he wouldn't be able to do it. She couldn't.

'You keep telling yourself that Katza, it may come to quite a shock when you find out you're wrong.' He kissed her forehead and opened the door, a wave of startling cold air breezed in. Goosebumps rose along her bare legs and arms, she rubbed her hands. 'Goodbye sister, I'll write to you soon.'

'Bye Carver.' She replied closing the door behind him. _What if I am wrong? What if? Ugh that's the damn problem there's too many bloody 'what ifs' _Makatza scowled at the door that Carver had just walked through. _Damn him, home barely an hour and he stirs things. He is so getting a bitchy letter. This is going to annoy me for days. _She sighed, then she realised that she had just left Fenris and Anders alone. Potentially even worse than Fenris and Carver, and if the bad mood Fenris was in would set the mood, then they may need some new furniture in the study. She quickly ran to the room. Opening the door she was greeted by the scene she expected. Fenris was doing his glowy thing, Anders was doing the same, they were barely a few inches from each other. The pups were cowering and crying for her. Anger overrode the panic she felt and she stormed in.

'What the hell is going on here!' She shouted, she pushed them apart and went to the pups, scooping them into her arms she soothed them in a mixture of canine and human. They clambered closer to her scratching her arms and shoulders, they were so frightened. Makatza's eyes flashed amber, the two men had broke apart for her but went straight back to yelling at each other. Fury engulfed her and she held out her hand. She concentrated. A burst of purple fire appeared between them. They both jumped back, Fenris went for his sword, Anders unhooked his staff swinging it around. Makatza allowed the flame to cover her body, she stepped between them.

'How dare you! In this house! In front of my children!' Her inner wolf had broken free and she could feel her teeth lengthening. They had threatened her offspring and she was taking no prisoners. The fire was an illusion, she had learnt that much from Merrill. She snarled at them. Fenris put down his sword staring. Anders followed suit. Now they had put their weapons down Makatza fought for control. She used her own anger to push down her inner wolf, the wolf fought back, but she won. Barely. She let the fire wink out, her hair had risen in the mana swirls she had created and gently fell back down against her back, the pups were now calmer and licking the underneath of her jaw.

'Katza-'

'Makat-' They both began. She shook her head.

'Listen. I don't give a damn what you two do to each other outside in your own time, but I asked the both of you to be civil around myself and my family. In this house. You both said you would try. This does not look like you're trying. I don't care what stupid bloody reason set you off this time but I'm ending it.' Her teeth had begun to shorten slowly. The hair on her arms settled. 'I understand that you were taken from your family, imprisoned, and now that you're free you have to fight against the ones that imprisoned you to stay free. But not around me.' She sighed. 'That's all I ask.' Makatza sighed, using that illusion took a lot of strength out of her, she was using too much mana when she casted spells. She really had no control, not to mention her inner wolf. That was a struggle she would rather not repeat. She pulled out a chair and sat on it heavily.

'Who were you talking about there?' Anders asked. 'All that freedom bit.'

Makatza grinned. Fenris looked like he wanted to ask the same question, _god forbid he agree with Anders._ She waved her hand, 'seems like you both actually have something in common, if you both felt like I was speaking to you.' Fenris frowned at the idea and sighed. He sat back down into his chair, Anders simply looked at her.

'I never thought about it like that,' he admitted. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to anger you. I promise I will control myself,' Makatza smiled at him. She forgave them both, it was hard to stay angry at two people that meant a lot to you. She didn't mean to get that wound up about it but her inner wolf took over those proceedings. 'Listen I have to get back to the clinic, but we'll talk later?' Makatza nodded. Anders grinned, he stepped toward her and planted a kiss on her cheek, closer to her lips than she would have liked but she didn't say anything.

'Use the path in the cellar, be safe Anders,' she called as he left. She looked over at Fenris who had watched Anders with a strange look on his face, one that Makatza couldn't name. They sat in silence for a moment or two. She stroked Ciere and Elgon in long soothing strokes. They were calmer now, happier too. 'Are you going to tell me what that was about?' She said quietly.

'Why not ask Anders?' He replied.

'I'm asking you,' Makatza looked at him, he was looking for something, he rooted around the sides of the chair.

'It was nothing, he said something about choosing sides. That you had to decide, that I wasn't to influence you.' He found what he was looking for, a small sheet of paper, it had something on it but he folded it up before she could ask.

'And that created an argument?'

'It does not take a lot from that man's mouth to infuriate me.' He said as if she should have known. Makatza stood up and wandered over, she sat on the floor in front of him and lent against one of his legs. She reached up and plonked Ciere on his lap, Elgon tumbled off her own lap and sniffed the bottom of the chair.

'We need to work on your anger issues,' Makatza grinned. Fenris avoided Ciere's snapping jaws as he tried to pick her back up. Successfully avoiding being nipped he held her in one hand and gently slid off the chair onto the floor. He sat next to Makatza and placed Ciere on top of her brother where she leapt at the chance to ambush him. Makatza laughed at Ciere's attempts of mauling Elgon.

'I'm sorry Makatza, I will try to ignore him from now on,' he said quietly. Makatza smiled to herself and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Thanks,' she toyed with a strand of her hair, 'although if you want to accidentally trip him up from time to time I'm not stopping you.'

'Change of heart?'

'Literally just sat down and he's already asking if I've read his manifesto, what I think of the mage's plight etc. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I agree that the Circle is there for a reason.' Fenris turned to look at her, he could see that it was a heavy weight on her shoulders. Which made what Carver told him an even more poisonous ball to handle.

'If there was a way to change would you?' He asked dreading the answer.

Makatza almost stopped breathing. _Is this the point of no return? Whatever I say could be the wrong answer and I could fuck up everything. _She had a silent argument with herself and then settled for the truth.

'Would you want me to?' She whispered.

He didn't reply but she saw the clench in his jaw. They sat in silence while Elgon pulled off an impressive side swipe which sent his sister down. When Fenris did speak it sounded like he was taking extreme care of his words.

'I want you to be happy,' he looked at her, 'and safe.'

On the spur of the moment she lifted her head and kissed him gently on the cheek. She couldn't describe how happy she felt, Fenris coughed and turned his head to hide the blush that inflamed his cheeks, the tips of his ears revealed his reason though. Without looking back he spoke again. 'If you wanted to change would you tell me?'

'Yes of course,' she didn't even have to think about it. Her head was a bit of a mess, on one hand she would leap at the chance to remove her magic, but on the other she was coming along with her healing practise, that would help people. At the moment removal of magic was winning. 'Why?'

'I just, nothing, I just wanted to know,' he took the coward's way out. Her kiss had thrown him, but now he knew that he would tell her, if she wanted to know. Either way he promised himself that he would keep her safe. He felt like a hypocrite, he understood and approved of the Templars and yet when one threatened to take her, even though it was a false alarm, he was ready to kill him, to keep a mage safe. But deep down he knew that the fact she was a mage didn't matter. He would kill to keep her safe. It was a thought that worried him.

'What's the matter? You look like some thing's troubling you,' Makatza squeezed his hand dragging him back to reality.

'I, I will tell you, not now but one day.' He promised.

'Okay,' she said raising a brow, 'just, whatever it is, don't let it bother you, I don't like seeing you troubled.'

'I'll try.'

Makatza squeezed his hand again and then let it go, 'come on I think the kettle's still hot.'

**Another chapter completed. Chapter 50! Wow didn't think I would get this far. Please leave a review I noticed that they were dropping, -unhappy face- but still thank you to all those who do, and I hoped that you liked it. xx**


	51. Chapter 51

**I hope everyone had a really good christmas, my lovely husband bought me the Mass Effect triple pack :D I have also taken a mini holiday from writing but now I am back and full of fresh ideas, I see that we have more people following and favouriting (I know it's not a real word :P) I can't thank you enough. Welcome to my mental wanderings! Chapter may skip ahead a bit later on. **

Chapter 51 – Protection.

Leandra cam home and spoke to Makatza for a while, Fenris waited patiently in the kitchen mulling over what Carver had revealed to him. Bohdan and Orana worked around him occasionally asking if he needed anything. He denied every time. Makatza returned with a small smile, she looked tired and worn, something was preying on her mind.

'What is the matter?' He asked as she sat down and poured herself a fresh mug of tea, she stirred sugar and milk in before answering him.

'Mother met Carver as he was leaving and she decided to accompany him to the barracks, Meredith took great interest in asking her about me, we're getting a little worried about my safety. I know Garret waves it under her nose but he does good for the city, and does little favours here and there, where as I have no such strings. Mother's just worried, hopefully this ball will settle the doubt in Meredith's mind about me.' She toyed with the spoon rolling it between her fingers, she bit her lip. She was trying to show the concern that she felt in her voice but Fenris knew her better than that. Shyly he slipped his hand across the table and touched her fingertips. She stilled and didn't look at him, he took the spoon from her fingers, and placed beside on the table. Staring at her, he wove her fingers through his and squeezed gently. Makatza's eyes flickered to his.

'Is there anything I can do?' He said quietly. Her blue and brown eyes glittered with unshed tears. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her spare hand.

'No, but thank you, it means a lot.' Subconsciously she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She picked up the spoon again and stirred her tea, Fenris tried to bare the physical contact but after a moment or two he gently pulled his hand from hers. He gave a apologetic smile, Makatza giggled and patted his arm. 'We'll have to work on that,' she joked.

'Would you like to go to the Hanged Man?'

Makatza raised a brow and sipped her tea, she fluttered her eyelashes cheekily, 'are you asking me to go for a drink with you Fenris?'

He flushed and stuttered, 'I-I simply thought you would like to see Isabela, that's all,' he coughed.

'So you wouldn't want to have a drink with me?' She pouted, draining her mug.

'I-I-'

'I'm making fun of you Fenris, just teasing, but honestly, um, would you like to, uh, go for a drink? I would like that, y'know go for a drink with me, not to see Izzy,' she tapped the table with the spoon. _Oh god, please say yes, please, I don't think that I could handle the rejection. Taking a leaf out of Isabela's book here, she said men like it when a woman is being upfront and forward. But you're not a normal man, I really like you Fenris, unless I'm reading things wrong you like me too. _She grinned, praying to the Maker in her head.

'I would like that also,' he smiled, his trademark smile. _Thank the fucking Maker! Y'know I might convert if you got my back buddy. Oh shit! There is no fucking way I'm going out like this, right I need clean, nice clothing, some make-up and I need to do my hair, I must look like a right __tramp. _

'I'll get changed, and then we'll go yeah?' He nodded and she bounced in her chair.

… … … … … … … … …

Makatza had slipped on a blouse and her leather skirt, her favourite pair of thigh high black boots, she spent a couple of minutes practising what Isabela taught her, she applied a light layer of lipstick and after foraging in her Bergen she found some gloss, mascara and eye liner. It took her another minute or so to figure out where the hell she was supposed to apply the eye liner, but when she was finished she was quite happy with the effect. A quick second with mascara and gloss to seal the deal and she was done. Leandra gave her a knowing look as she walked out the door, Makatza didn't even bother to deny what she was thinking and gave her a light peck on the cheek before she left, after Fenris had gathered his sword and other things.

She wrapped her thick, brown cloak tighter around her shoulders in the cold air, she couldn't be bothered to tie her hair back and let it float free (after ravaging it with a brush), Orana promised to look after the pups again, so her mind was settled. They walked in a awkward silence, Makatza was felt ecstatic, _I'm going for a drink with Fenris, I'm going for a drink with Fenris, _she sang in her head. She wasn't concentrating on where she was putting her feet and she slipped on an uneven cobble almost knocking him over. _Oh well fucking done,_ she scolded. He held himself upright on a wall and gripped her arm tightly.

'Are you injured?'

'Think I might have twisted my ankle but other than that I'm fine, sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking.' She apologised. _Oh my god I'm such a prat. _

'Do you need Anders? Or assistance?' He asked concerned. He didn't let go of her arm and held her steady as she shook her head and tested her ankle. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how beautiful she looked. If he didn't know that she already came from another world which was filled with strange and wonderful things he would have thought she was using magic. She had done something to her eyes which made them stand out; even more than they already did, her lips shimmered and glittered. It was entrancing. He thought at the back of his mind that she had done it for him, but he quickly dismissed it. She had done it because she was going to be seen by others. The same reason she had got changed.

'No. Thanks, it's fine,' she shook her head again, 'no real damage, I'll be more careful,' Fenris nodded and let her go. She smiled and pulled her cloak back around her bare shoulders, the blouse was one of Isabela's and was a little too big, it kept slipping down. They continued walking until they reached the steps which would lead them down into Low town. Makatza paused looking over the lower city. It was early evening, but quick dark being so close to winter, she could see the moon peeking out over a few houses, floating over the low lying clouds. 'It's so different from my world.'

It had taken her a while to get used to the whole no electricity thing, she kept looking for the phone or the light switch before realising that there wasn't one. One day she had got up and started to get ready for University, she was almost out the door before she remembered. She missed her mama, it was a constant pang in her heart, but she spoke to her often and it helped.

'Do you miss it?' Fenris asked.

'Sometimes,' she replied honestly, 'what did you think of my world?'

'Fascinating, but dangerous, it was so different, once I had travelled there, certain things about you made sense,' he shrugged.

She scoffed lightly, 'like what?'

'Your lack of understanding about Mages and Templars, the political repercussions of your position, slavery, poverty, those sorts of things, but that was early on, you now understand after living here for a while.'

'I suppose, I never thought about it like that, in my world it was just about getting a good education and finding a job, and a family. These problems never even existed.' She sighed and began to walk slowly down the steps. They had grown a little icy, she would have to be careful. Fenris followed, Makatza felt sorry for him, to have bare feet in this weather? _No thanks._

'If you had the chance would you go back?'

'No, I don't think I would, not to stay anyway, maybe to visit my mama, but I think I have enough ties to keep me here,' she pulled up her hood as a light misty rain began to fall, she groaned, the one day she decided to wear a little mascara, it would of course rain. 'If you had the chance would you live in my world?'

'No. It is too different, if you were there it would be different.' Fenris cursed in his head he hadn't meant to say the last bit out loud, but Makatza didn't seem to notice, she was too busy staring at the clouds that had shifted over the city.

'Yeah, it would be different,' she bit her lip, the rain was becoming harder, 'could we hurry up I really don't want to be caught in the raaiiiiiiiiiiin-' her last word became a squeal as a flash of lightening lit up the sky, the deep rumble of thunder soon followed. She covered her head with her hands, she was breathing heavily Fenris watched her reaction with a quizzical look on his face. 'Can we please hurry?' She said quickly. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I have to move I need to be in a building and then find a closet or something, cellar even. _She went to move but Fenris stopped her.

'Are you afraid of storms?'

'Yes, along with heights, spiders, and lots of other things, please can we just moooov- another rumble cut her off, she ducked down her cloak draping over the stairs, she buried her head in her fingers trying to block the noise, Makatza was beyond caring that Fenris was beside her and how embarrassing this would be later, all she wanted was to be inside. Tears trickled down her cheeks, she couldn't explain why storms frightened her so much, it was like trying to explain why she was scared of spiders, it wouldn't make sense. Her palms had grown sweaty and she began to shake. Fenris adjusted his sword and knelt to her level, she was muttering to herself, he couldn't make out the words but she seemed to be repeating the same thing. He didn't know what to do, nothing in his arsenal covered this type of situation, he decided to ask her.

'Makatza, what can I do?'

Her hand shot out and pulled him close, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, what she had been speaking came clear, 'don't leave me' she repeated for the numerous time, she continued saying it over and over, the rain had soaked the both of them through, she snaked her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. He made a snap decision, he slid his own arm behind her and one underneath her legs, balancing on the steps he lifted her up, she inhaled sharply, but a loud rumble and a blinding flash of light kept her quiet and she increased her grip. Quickly but carefully he made his way down the stairs. He could feel her trembling, it worried him how frightened she was. He made it to the bottom without slipping and increased his speed.

He pushed past other people who were trying to dodge the rain, he took a short cut down an alley and paused underneath a balcony, he put her down and pried her hands from him, angling her head to look her he spoke, 'Makatza, I won't leave you but please try to calm down,' she nodded, she had stopped crying but she was still shaking. Fenris's head jerked up sharply, he heard something at the end of the alley, he didn't like where they were and it was getting late, they luckily were only about ten minutes from the Hanged Man; at a quick walk. Gently he took her hand, 'can you walk or run?'

Makatza nodded, 'yeah, I-I think so, sorry.' _Oh my god I have made such a fool of myself I'll be lucky if he ever takes me seriously. This is just like the night I arrived, let's hope the same thing doesn't happen, _on a deeper less frightened part of her mind pointed out the fact that Fenris had just carried her from the top of the town, she was pretty sure because of him she had been able to clamp down on the inner wolf which was never to far from the surface. She had tried explaining logically to herself that having a scared wolf running around wouldn't solve the situation but the inner wolf didn't care, she just wanted to be free.

Fenris nodded, the rain had thinned out and she was calming down. He was pretty sure that they were being followed and he didn't like that at all, it wasn't the Templars, sneaking around wasn't their style. He tugged on her hand and nodded to the end of the alley, stumbling a little she followed him. Mentally he was trying to map the quickest way to the pub. He glanced at her, she was looking at the ground and refused to make eye contact, he scanned her body, she hadn't brought any of her weapons with her, but he could see the chain-mail corset he had given her through her now drenched blouse. At least she had some form of protection if they were confronted. He realised how much of an easy target they must look.

They entered the small square of houses at the exit of the alley and he glanced down the other alleys. A group of dwarves congregated in one the other was empty. He re-routed his mental map and chose the clear one. A small flicker of light and the promise of thunder to come made Makatza whimper and stumble, but Fenris pulled her sharply and sent a reassuring smile in her direction. He was becoming more concerned, little tale telling signs rang clear. They weren't being followed, they were being herded, and there was nothing he could do about it. If he was to confront them now he would more than likely just be shot down in these thin walkways, better to get to a more open space. They were clever this gang, but he was stronger and faster, he should be able to get out with only a few scratches. He led her down a few more alleys and then stopped in a large square, they were now a few streets away from the Hanged Man.

'Fenris? I smell sulphur,' she said concerned. The storm was leaving as quickly as it arrived, there was only a little drizzle of rain, if her lessons with Varric had taught her anything it was that the smell of sulphur was only acceptable near a fireworks shop. Or a dragon pit. Otherwise look where you are stepping because it could be your last.

'Yes we are going to have to fight, prepare yourself,' he was backing them into a far corner.

'I have no weapons,' Makatza replied. _Oh shit. I really do not want to fight, what if the storm comes back? _Even though she was pretty shaken up from before she tried to pull herself together, Fenris had drawn his sword and there were several silhouettes appearing out the shadows.

'Stay behind me for as long as you can, use your magic if necessary,' he whispered.

'I can't control it! What if I go wolf?' She was beginning to panic. Her heart was thumping in her chest, he looked so calm and patient, they could now see the gang that had corned them and Makatza felt a weight drop in her chest. 'Oh no.' She said.

'What?' He raised his sword and his markings flickered lightly.

'It's the Carta.' She whimpered. Garrett and Varric had spent a lot of time teaching her to recognise gang signs and how to avoid them, the Carta were one of the worst and most connected in the city. Even Varric tried to stay on the right side of them.

'Is it? Venhedis!' He swore, he lit his markings the pale blue light casting away the shadows.

'What the hell do they want?' She hissed at him. They came ever closer, the fact that they hadn't spoken or threatened them scared Makatza even more. Fenris shrugged and pushed her back into the corner his body protecting hers. One of the seven figures stepped ahead of the others and pointed a finger at Fenris.

'Step away from her Elf and you shall be unharmed.'

Fenris scowled. Makatza called from behind him, 'what the hell do you want!?'

'Daughter of Malcom Hawke, you will come with us, the Master asks it of us.'

'Like hell I will!' She shouted at him.

He shook his head drawing a couple of blades, 'we will have the blood of the Hawke.' He stated, without warning the group split and began to attack. Makatza screamed in fear, it was not her night, Fenris yelled and slashed his sword at the nearest shield protected dwarf.

'Do not kill the child!' The leader commanded. Makatza pushed Fenris forward, he was limited in his attacks because he was trying to keep her covered.

'Go! They won't hurt me!' He nodded and charged taking a couple of them down. One appeared behind Makatza, she screamed and lashed out clipping him on the side of the head and sending him sprawling, she grabbed the sword he had brandished at her and pointed it at his throat. 'Call them off!' She threatened. 'Or I'll slit your throat.'

'Daughter of Malcom Hawke, blood of the Hawke, the Master asks we will deliver.'

'I don't understand! Call them off!' She pressed the blade onto his skin, she could hear Fenris fighting in the background, she wanted to look and see how he was doing but she knew that could be a deadly mistake. Fenris snarled and used his elbow to break a dwarf's nose as he jumped to miss Fenris' under stroke. He had killed three of them, Makatza had pinned the one that seemed to be talking and he was engaging the other three. He stepped backwards under the hail of strikes a rogue was throwing at him and too late he felt the trip wire under his heel. Moments later the two barrels rigged with explosives detonated beside him throwing him and the remaining enemies into the wall, luckily the others had taken the brunt of the fire and he had simply been hit with the shock wave, his sword skittered across the cobbles as it was wrenched from his hand. He collapsed on the floor heavily having being winded.

'No!' Makatza yelled ignoring the dwarf under her blade, the Carta leader used this to his advantage and and rolled out from the sword. Makatza went to move toward Fenris but her legs were kicked out from under her. She fell to her knees and felt the prickle of a dagger at the corner of her jaw. Fenris was slowly getting up, he shook his head and coughed on all fours. Looking around he saw that she was trapped. He scowled and slowly got to his feet, his markings glowing brightly.

'Leave now. The daughter of Malcom Hawke will be taken to the Master.' The dwarf intoned.

'Let her go.' Fenris growled, there was a ball of fear in his heart that he had only ever felt once before, it was the time that Makatza got hit with the arrow. 'I will kill you if you hurt her.' He promised. Blood dripped from a cut on his shoulder, it collected on the tip of his fingers and fell to the floor, he could see that Makatza was beginning to panic.

_Oh god. Oh no! _Her heart was thumping painfully, her mana began to become visible creating a light aura around her, she had to break free somehow otherwise something bad was going to happen. It was like a tidal wave rising, it was becoming larger and larger, and soon it would crash.

'Release her!' Fenris shouted angrily. Makatza sobbed as she felt the wave begin to fall, her hand became engulfed in flame, she could feel the heat raise the hair on her arms, this was no illusion and if she wasn't careful it would kill her, her fear caused her mana to release, the fire rippled across her body, the dwarf cried out in pain as it blossomed across his own clothing. He swiped at his burning hair and shirt. Makatza stood slowly wrestling with the fire she had created, it flickered and died the embers floating in the breeze. She shakily picked up the sword, without remorse she drove into the writhing dwarf's chest killing him instantly. Dropping the blade she fell to her knees huge sobs racking her body.

Fenris picked up his own sword, after strapping it to his back he walked over to her. 'Katza,' he whispered, touching her shoulder, she flinched at his contact but looked at him. 'Katza come on, can you stand?'

'Yeah...' _He called me 'Katza' _she thought. 'You're hurt!' She gripped his arm and his blood stained her fingers.

'Katza, look at me,' he pulled her hand from his arm. She ignored him and continued to talk about his injury, it stung a bit, but he knew it looked worse than it was. Forcibly he grabbed her hands, 'Katza! Look at me, do you have any idea what these Carta dwarves wanted with you? Why were they after you?!'

'I-I don't know!' She replied. 'I don't!

He sighed letting her go. 'Come on I really need a drink now.' Makatza smiled weakly.

… … … … … … … …

They entered the Hanged Man and were greeted by Varric, at the look on Makatza's face he didn't ask anything but he said that they could use his rooms to dry off and have some privacy. Makatza left him to become dry in Varric's quarters and she disappeared into Isabela's. After raiding the closet she found a dress that Isabela wouldn't miss. It was quite a short cut but it would do for the evening. She took off her boots and balanced them upside for them to dry out. Looking in Isabela's mirror she could see what a mess she looked, luckily her make up hadn't run down her face, it had simply spread around her eyes, she used a scrap of tissue and cleaned the excess off. She was overwhelmed with what had happened and was trying desperately not to think about what it was all about. The only reason she was still alive was because the dwarves thought that she really was Garrett and Carver's sibling. As much as she wanted to crawl into Isabela's bed and hide from the world she promised Fenris a drink. _And I need one as well. Maybe a double._

She didn't even knock when she entered Varric's quarters and regretted it instantly. For about a minute. Fenris was halfway through changing. _Mwaaaaaah... _her mind drooled. He wasn't facing her, she could see the muscles in his shoulders and the swirling tattoos that followed down his spine and across his shoulders, they curled around his waist and along his hips. She couldn't see the markings down his arms, but she could see that they disappeared down the band of his leggings. He angled his head, he knew that she was standing there. She coughed blushing furiously.

'I'm sorry, I'll just, I'll wait outside.' She stuttered.

'There is no need, I am dry I just need to find a shirt. My vest has been ripped,' he moved over to the wardrobe and opened the door, Makatza just nodded in a dumb stupor.

'Wait that cut hasn't stopped bleeding,' she crossed the room, she ran her hand over his shoulder, her skin was a complete contrast to his a little note that she found incredible interesting. He froze and slowly closed the door after pulling out one of Varric's random shirts. She ran her fingers around the cut, 'come on,' she tugged his hand and pulled him over to the bed. 'Sit here.' She sat in the middle of the bed and patted the edge, Fenris rolled his eyes.

'Katza, it's fine, it'll clot on it's own, it's quite shallow.'

Makatza gave him a look, while her heart flipped at the casual way he said her name. It was like another wall had fallen between them. He reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed. 'I suppose this is my way of trying to say sorry.'

'By practising magic you have only practised a few times,' he replied dryly.

'Yeah, so you're my guinea pig, but please let me try and help you,' she said tugging on a strand of his hair.

'We will have to talk about what happened-'

'Yeah we will, but, not now, just well, later, please, I kinda just wanna forget for the moment,' she squeezed his shoulders relishing the contact of his skin under her hands.

'Very well.'

She smiled, even though he couldn't see and began to concentrate, she felt her mana trickle down to her fingers and the link to the fade open. She let the mana fall onto his skin, slowly she saw the cells repair themselves, she grinned in happiness. Fenris gasped, he had been healed before but this was so much more intimate. Makatza saw that he had little nicks and cuts over his back, she left her hands roam down his muscles healing as she passed. Her hand passed over his ribs and he jerked to the side. She stopped. 'I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I?'

'No, nothing of the sort,' he replied, 'thank you for healing me.'

Something clicked in her head. 'Oh my god, are you ticklish?' She touched his ribs again, he turned on her with a look in his eyes, 'you are! You are ticklish!'

'Katza I'm warning you,' he grinned. She was feeling strangely giddy and playful, maybe it was because of the horrible situation she was in earlier. She smirked and used her foot to run up his side. He arched away and Makatza laughed loudly. He retaliated and pulled her toward him tickling her mercilessly. She squealed and tried to push him off.

'Fenris! Fenris please! Stop!' She writhed and giggled. She managed to climb halfway up the bed, but he caught her ankle and attacked the sole of her foot. She wiggled. 'Fenris please!' He tickled her one last time and let her go, he was chuckling. 'No fair! You're so mean.' She pushed him with her leg.

'Careful,' he caught her ankle again, 'don't tempt me.'

Makatza leaned forward moving closer to him, she was a few inches away, cheekily she tweaked his ear. 'Tempting am I?' She whispered. Her hand rested on his cheek, lingering for a moment. She propped herself up on one elbow and noticed that Fenris had gone quiet and was staring at her. It made her self-conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes had met.

His green eyes glittered as he looked at her. 'Very.' He moved closer, without realising she moved backwards. She hit her head on the wall, _he's so close..._ She could feel his breath on her skin, he was laying on the quilt next to her. 'Katza.. Can I?' He raised his hand and traced her jaw line.

'Do what?' She whispered.

'This,' he wove his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him, gently his lips touched hers. Makatza lent into his embrace, she ran her hand up his arm feeling the scar that she had given him. She had a moments hesitation. 'What's the matter?' He asked, a flash of panic ran through him. He was worried about kissing her in the first place.

'Nothing, sorry, it's just this,' she touched the bite mark again. He looked down and sighed.

'Katza, I don't blame you, it doesn't bother me, I have many scars.'

'I gave you this one,' she said quietly.

'That's why I don't mind it.'

'Oh-'

He cut her off by capturing her mid-way, he had tried to hold back but the smell of her perfume was intoxicating. The softness of her hair ran through his fingers. She moaned and breathed into his mouth. It only fuelled his passion for her, he growled nipping the sensitive skin near her lips. She mimicked him the inner wolf breaking free, she growled back raking her nails down his back, he chuckled and yanked her to him, covering her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips gentler than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Makatza opened her mouth with a low gasp.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Fenris broke the kiss, looking worried. The handle began to turn and they both scrambled for a new position. Fenris pulled the shirt over his head almost ripping several buttons, Makatza pulled down dress which had rode up and patted down her hair. A millions thoughts raced through her head but the one which clamoured at the front was the severe concentration not to set fire to whoever had interrupted them.

'Hey guys you in here? We got some trouble, the Carta's after us, we have to talk,' the door opened hurriedly.

**Well that was a long chapter. I hope you like it, please drop a review. Please. **


	52. Chapter 52

**:D Well I hope you liked the action between Fenris and Katza, it was about time I think almost 50 chapters or so? Girl can only wait so long. Also received DA Origins and DA2 for christmas so i'm pretty much geeking out. Couldn't be happier. Just a little note there's no way this chapter is going to be as long as the other sorry! **

Chapter 52 – Compromise.

Garrett looked between them both his eyebrow raising, before he could say anything or come to any conclusion, Makatza bounced off the bed and ran up to him giving him a hug. The force of her tackling embrace knocked him into the hallway. 'Garrett! You're back! We have a lot of news,' she chattered happily. _Fenris get off the damn bed and into a new position for fucks sake! I can only keep him distracted for so long! Oh and Garrett? You are so dead. _This internal monologue flittered past in moments. When she let him go and she turned around Fenris was indeed standing by the fire looking as nothing had happened. Hawke gave him a look but must have thought his mind was playing up because all suspicion disappeared. Fenris bowed his head in greeting.

'Who else is here?' He asked.

Makatza was still clung to Garrett when he answered, 'Isabela, Sebastian, Merrill went home; she was very tired, and Varric. Aveline went back to the barracks, but we are in serious trouble. I'll bring everyone up,' he squeezed Makatza back and unwound her arms. Giving her a light kiss he chuckled, 'nice to see you too little sister.' Kissing her again he returned back into the bar. Makatza's ego went into overdrive, thanks to her wolf senses that she now carried she heard the growl that broke from Fenris' lips when Garrett kissed her, smiling Makatza walked back into the room and shut the door. No sooner did the door click into place she felt Fenris' presence behind her. Turning to face him she began to giggle. 'Fenris there's no need to get jealo-'

'Katza,' he said deeply, his fingers trailed up the side of her throat resting under her jaw, he dipped his head and pressed his forehead against hers. For a moment they simply stared at each other, she could feel the rough callouses on the palms of his hand as he stroked her cheek, she smelt a light oak ash fragrance where the barrel had exploded near him, her heart panged at the memory. 'Katza, what is this?' He asked tentatively, almost like he didn't want to hear the answer. Makatza frowned for a moment. _What is this? I don't know! You started it! This could be what ever the hell you want it to be! Fuck. _

'What do you want from me?' She said quietly her hand holding his as she lent into his palm. 'I'm just as new at this as you are,' she admitted. She was trying to hurry him, she could hear footsteps across the hall where they were making their way up the stairs. There was no way she was going to be able to talk to him after the rest of them where in the room. There was a bang and Isabela's sultry laugh filtered in from the corridor. Fenris looked up knowing that his time was short. Taking a deep breath he spoke four words, hoping that what he was feeling would be voiced.

'I want you Katza.'

She opened her mouth to say something to say anything but he cut her off.

'I want, I want you, only for me, I don't like the way Garrett and Sebastian treat you, I want you to be mine. Only mine.' He said quickly.

_Okay so he has some boundary and jealously issues, not that I didn't know that, but I, it's Fenris, I want him. You don't know if you don't try. _She thought logically.

'I won't change the way I am with people,' she said, he sighed pressing his forehead back against hers and closing his eyes. 'But I want to be with you Fenris, isn't that enough?' Fear bubbled in her stomach, regretting what she had just said. Slowly, he nodded.

'Yes it is more than enough. More than what I had hoped.'

Makatza felt the door handle twist behind her, Fenris pulled her forward kissing her, crushing her lips beneath his, a low moan deep in his chest before reluctantly letting her go and in two quick strides he was halfway across the room, Makatza spun around and grabbed the handle yanking it open. Isabela was jerked forward.

'Fuck! Maker Katza you damn near ripped my arm off!' She rubbed her shoulder.

'Sorry, it's not my fault you were taking so bloody long,' she breathed heavily hoping that none of them would notice how flustered she was, _wish you could have taken longer personally, if everyone in this city a damn cock-block? _'At least tell me you brought some drinks?' Garrett laughed and told her that they were on their way, the motley crew bundled into Varric's room settling around the table and making themselves comfortable. Fenris stood by the fireplace watching as Makatza hugged Sebastian and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she laughed at something he said and Fenris scowled. It was bad enough that Garrett got away with what he did, now he was going to be forced to watch her act like around other people. Deep down he knew that it was unfair to ask her to treat their friends differently but it didn't stop the coil of jealously that wound in his stomach. As much as he wanted to cross the room and let everyone know that she was his, he couldn't. It was a burden he was going to have to bear, just like she would have to bear his. Which for some reason he couldn't fathom she did quite willingly. Garrett turned to talk to him.

'So what's this news that you two have?' He smirked, winking cheekily.

'It is not what you think,' even though it was, 'the Carta attacked us as well, on our way here.' Fenris said gravely his eyes not moving from where Sebastian was showing Makatza a gouge on his bow. She clapped her hands to her mouth in shock, then she touched his arm and followed a shallow graze down the side of his neck with her other hand, Fenris swallowed his bubble of sudden hate toward Sebastian and tore his gaze from them settling on Hawke.

'What!? Maker, we hoped to get back before anything like this happened,' Garrett rubbed his eyes, 'did she get hurt?'

'Physically no. But there was a storm and it shook her quite a bit. Emotionally she was very scared.' Fenris sighed, wishing that he could have helped her more, next time he would know what to do.

'Yeah we caught the arse end of that just outside Kirkwall, that's when it happened. We better talk to find out what in the fade is going on.' Garrett called her over and plonked her into a seat, he took the one next to her and motioned for everyone else to sit down. 'Well I've just spoken to Fenris and he says that they were attacked by the Carta as well. We have a serious problem people.'

'Did the dwarves that attacked you say anything?' Makatza asked resting her hand on his arm. Fenris sat the other side of her, she sent a small private smile in his direction and touched his toes with hers. He made a half smile, which made her grin. Isabela sat opposite him next to Sebastian and answered Makatza's question.

'Damn little buggers just kept saying, 'blood of the Hawke,' and 'the Master asks, he will receive,' honestly that was the creepiest shit ever, won't mind never seeing them again.' She shuddered. Makatza looked at Fenris and he nodded slightly.

'Well our ones said something along the same lines, but a little different. They said 'daughter of Malcom Hawke,' and they wouldn't hurt me. It was like they were trying to capture me not kill me. Have you been able to speak to Carver?' Sebastian reached over the table and took her hand.

'You are not hurt are you?' He asked concern in every word, Makatza smiled and shook her head, she patted his hand and then pulled hers from his.

'No I'm fine thanks Seb.'

'I've sent a message to him, Varric said that he would try and find out why or what they want with us until then we have to stay vigilant. They could attack again, Katza you are going to have to start carrying your weapons, and you can't go to the ball tomorrow night. I don't know what they want with father but I would rather not find out.'

Makatza gaped at him. 'What the hell do you mean 'I can't go' you can't tell me what to do! Besides mother has been looking forward to this for weeks, you can't just make a decision like that!'

'Katza, it is common knowledge that you are attending, the Carta could set something up, it's too risky, you could get hurt.' Garrett said logically.

'No fucking way.' She pushed him angrily. 'Meredith is expecting me to be there. She specifically asked to meet me. How would that look if I suddenly don't turn up! Real suspicious, that's what! I can't afford not to go.' Tears swam in her eyes. She was so angry and she could feel the hair on her arms rise, her teeth began to ache at the same time. The inner wolf riled.

'She is right Hawke, Meredith is a greater threat than the Carta,' Fenris backed her up, she gave him a grateful look. The drinks arrived which settled the atmosphere slightly. Varric sat cleaning Bianca, simply watching. Fenris casually rested one of his hands on his lap, after a few minutes and when he knew that no-one was watching him, he slid his hand over and squeezed Makatza's leg, she didn't give any indication that she felt it, simply sipped her drink shooting angry looks at Garrett. She moved her spare hand under the table and gripped his fingers tightly. It brought a comfort to her that she didn't even realise she wanted.

Isabela raised a brow, there was something going on in the background, she could feel the tension of something but she couldn't place her finger on it. She looked carefully at her friends. She would find out.

'Katza, the Carta is a big deal, until we know what the hell they want you are in the most danger, you'll have to have constant protection, we can't provide that if you're prancing around with nobles at parties.' Garrett muttered, Varric nodding next to him at the end of the table.

'You're supposed to be going as well you prick! And by the by, I'm going for mother! Well Meredith as well now, so don't act like I'm being a spoilt little princess, I'm not going to hide away!' She spat at him. Typical bloke behaviour. Isabela laughed loudly when Makatza swore at him, even Varric and Sebastian gave a little chuckle. Fenris held her hand tightly forcing her to stay in her seat. It was getting to the point where normally he would have to let go his skin was beginning to become irritated, but he held on, knowing it was in his head. Mostly anyway.

'I won't be able to protect you! Or mother! Magic is not the way to do this, if Meredith is really going and we get ambushed or attacked, using magic will be a death sentence if she catches wind.' Garrett argued. Makatza sighed heavily, there was nothing she could say, it made sense of course. Which she hated.

'Fine, but you're telling mother not me.' She said defeated, she slid her hand out of Fenris' grasp and rubbed her temples in an annoyed fashion. Hawke nodded, glad that the argument had been settled.

'There is another way,' Fenris said an idea sparking in his mind.

'What is it?' Isabela asked sorting a pack of cards.

'A lyrium warrior.' He said simply looking at his hand. 'I could protect Makatza, and Lady Amell, Meredith can't object to that.'

Makatza gaped at him, that thought had never occurred to her, she wouldn't have liked to ask him, or assume for that matter.

'Fenris. You don't have to-' Garrett began.

'It makes sense, we could pretend that I am her bodyguard, I was trained for that very purpose, that way she is protected and you don't have to tell Lady Amell that she can't take her daughter to the ball that she has been planning for weeks.' Fenris stated, nailing the final bolt in the coffin lid.

'Would you mind?' Makatza asked looking at him through her fingers, 'it means having to be all hob-nobby with lords and ladies. I mean I don't want to go but I kinda have to,' she sighed. She knew why he was doing this, he was doing it for her, but she knew that he would hate it.

'I am well trained to deal with the high society of this city, and no I do not mind.' In truth he despised the idea of being trapped in a stuffy room full of people he neither cared about or gave a damn if they died, but if made Makatza happy, he would go. It would also give him the chance to see her in the dress that had been made, not that it swayed his decision at all. And no doubt the lords of the city would be swarming over her all night. A thought that made his lip curl in disgust.

'Thanks Fenris,' Makatza said quietly.

'Now this would make a great story,' Varric chipped in smirking. 'The lady and her lyrium bodyguard, it makes your pulse race just thinking about.' Fenris coughed on the sip of wine he had just swallowed. Isabela and Hawke cackled happily at his reaction.

'Don't even go there dwarf,' Makatza joked. 'Or it'll be the lady that kidnaps a crossbow and subjects said weapon to horrible torture,' she threatened. Varric gasped in mock horror and muttered sweet nothings to his beloved bow. She stuck her tongue out at him and drank her foul tasting ale. 'Ugh, what the hell is this stuff, it's nasty. No wonder you get drunk so quickly, I assume it's to forget the taste.' She grimaced pushing the tankard away.

'Well now that's all sorted, we can't do any more until the morning now, lets focus on drinking!' Isabela cheered. Hawke and Varric agreed lifting their mugs high. Sebastian stood up.

'I have to go, I must talk to Elthina, Hawke, Katza, be safe.' He nodded in goodbye, Makatza waved at him and Isabela slapped his arse as he left causing him to stumble. The chorus of goodbyes from everyone echoed as he opened and shut the door behind him. Garret and Varric moved around the table and Isabela started to hand out the cards she had been shuffling. Fenris drained his glass, and went to get refills, Isabela claimed Makatza's discarded mug.

'So Katza, you ok?' Isabela asked while Varric and Garrett talked about tomorrow's ball; how they would make it safe.

Makatza brushed her hair out of her eyes, 'yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'Well the storm and everything, a lot has happened,' Isabela shrugged, Makatza knew what she was doing, Isabela was never any good at being subtle. Vocally anyway. She wanted to know everything.

'Oh that, well yeah.. I didn't cope well with that, as soon as it started I fell to pieces, just sorta sat on the ground and cried, tried to reassure myself, but I was a bit of a state. I just can't handle it. Got soaked through, hope you don't mind I borrowed one of your dresses,' she tugged at the rather flimsy material. Isabela waved off her doubts.

'Corse not. But what about Fenris? What did he do? I mean you must have been in an awkward situation, he probably didn't even know you're afraid of thunder an' that.'

_And it begins, _Makatza thought. 'No he didn't know, but he does now. He helped a lot actually. Just sorta kept me calm and brought me here as quickly as possible, minus the whole trying to be kidnapped thing.' She was trying to be vague on the details. Isabela seemed satisfied with her answer and grinned happily. Fenris returned with a tray, several mugs and a couple of bottles of wine teetered as he shut the door, he sat back down and handed everyone their drinks. He lent toward Makatza and passed a specific mug over, she looked puzzled but took it anyway. Gingerly taking a sip she realised that he hadn't brought her beer. It was a red wine that tasted faintly of cherries. Fenris picked up his cards without looking at her and they began to play. While Isabela and Garrett argued over the table about a royal flush she took the chance to lean close to him and whisper thanks into his ear. She gently let her lips touch the lobe of his ear as she spoke. Breathing heavily down his neck she returned to her seat, happy to see the tips of his ears flush a deep crimson.

She wasn't going to deny she was feeling smug. Things were definitely looking up. Now Fenris would be going to the ball tomorrow.

_Oh. Fuck. This could be bad. Or really, really good. _

**:D well I hope you liked. I like writing Makatza and Fenris like this it's fun! Please drop a review and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (I know I'm saying it again!) Love you all xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

**Computer keeps dying. Crashes and I lose my chapter whether I've saved it or not. -unhappy face- Written this chapter twice now. Sorry if it sound crap repeating myself when writing makes me bored and I kinda lost the love for this one. Just warning. **

Chapter 53 – Bluff.

Makatza stretched yawning, they had played a few rounds but now she was getting sleepy. Fenris had kept her glass topped up from one of the bottles that he brought with him; until she shook her head slightly, there was no way she wanted to feel rough the next morning, she had a feeling that it would be a stressful day without a massive hangover. Isabela, Varric and Garrett got more and more drunk as the night went on.

'I think it's time to go home,' Makatza said at the end of her yawn, she clicked her shoulders and moaned happily. Isabela pouted.

'Aww no, we're having fun! C'mon, promise to let you win this time,' she offered flicking a card in her direction, Makatza laughed and shook her head.

'Seriously, I'm really tired, I need my beauty sleep,' she flicked the card back down the table. Garrett shook his head. Isabela swigged from her mug.

'If that's the case maybe you should stay up later, you're starting to look better than me, and that's jus' not allowed.' Fenris and Garrett chuckled earning a death glare from Isabela who dared them to make a comment. Garrett hugged her clumsily and pointed at Makatza.

'N-No way are you, walkong, welken? ...Walking home, on your own,' He slurred, Makatza had to hold back her laughter, he was so out of it. No doubt he would complain about it tomorrow but she wouldn't give him any pity. _You'll regret this in the morning dear brother, that's karma bitch! Interrupt Fenris and me again and it won't be so subtle, _her mind thought viciously, grinning she spoke.

'Fenris will walk me home, won't you?' She smiled at him, he was leaning back with his chair as she said it but he let it thump forward gently as he nodded. Isabela looked between them looking for underlying messages, but Makatza knew she would be looking and kept her face completely void of any expression. Varric leant across the table gathering up the cards a sly gleam in his eye.

'There's no need to go home, we'll just rent a couple of rooms for the night.' Varric suggested shuffling. Makatza could have shot him, as ideas go it wasn't a bad one; but she had a feeling that the dwarf knew more than he was letting on. Garrett cheered happily.

'Perfec'! Tha' way you don' have to go! Ev'ryone safe!' He said loudly. Makatza rolled her eyes, using her hair as a cover she looked over to Fenris who was watching Hawke with an amused smile. They had both been careful with how they acted around each other while in company, but it was getting tiring, Makatza knew that public affection would be hard for him and she wasn't one for massive displays, but little things would be nice.

'Alright, alright! I'll go ask at the bar,' Makatza threw her hands up in defeat and got out of her seat, Fenris automatically began to move to follow her but realised that they were being watched, so he crossed his legs instead and let her leave without him. It was Varric who was casting the eagle eye over the both of them. Fenris knew how to deal with that, he just let the dwarf's gaze go straight through. Makatza glanced in his direction before shutting the door, in his peripherals he saw the little wave she sent him. Resigned to the scrutiny Varric was determined to use he casually refilled his glass and took a sip. Only a few minutes passed before he heard Makatza returning by the sound of her footsteps she didn't sound happy. She threw open the door and chucked something at Varric. It didn't look painful just a rolled up ball of paper, but it hit him square on the forehead; the force alone sent him sideways off his chair causing his drink to go flying. Isabela choked on the gulp of ale she had just drunk and began to cough, Garrett rubbed her back trying to help.

'You little git!' Makatza ran over to him and tried to give him a kick, Fenris moved from his seat and pulled her back before it connected. 'You little, little, little sod! Interfering old woman!' she seethed unhappily, pulling her arms from Fenris' grip.

'What's going on?' Fenris asked.

Makatza pfffd her hair out of her eyes and shot a dirty look at Varric who was chuckling from the floor. 'That little shit had already booked a room.'

'I don't understand, what's the problem?' Fenris shrugged. 'Wait..a room?'

'Yes, one room.' Makatza clarified, Isabela finally stopped coughing, drinking more beer to compensate for the amount she sprayed across the table. 'That's not the problem, I can deal with one room, with one bed at that, the thing is he didn't book it under his name!' She aimed another kick at him missing by a few centimetres.

'I didn't think it would bother you Petal, it was just a joke, besides they are best quarters in this place,' Varric grinned getting to his feet and wiping down his now sodden shirt. Fenris raised a brow, he had a bad feeling about what was to come, he turned to Makatza.

'What has happened?' He said quietly.

Makatza scowled at Varric, 'he has booked the uh, couple's suite. Y'know for those who have just um, got married, under yours and my name, as if we had...' she said quickly, 'it's fine I'll just bunk with Izzy.'

Fenris paled, which was quite a sight. 'Are there no other rooms available?' He said weakly. His head was spinning, he wouldn't mind spending the night with Makatza that was true, but the implications were just too much to bare. Especially in a room like that. Garrett began to laugh loudly, Isabela joined in, her head leaning on his shoulder. They both look like they were about to cry with the force. Varric had sat back down and was currently grinning over his tankard.

'That's another problem, that is the only room. I explained to the barmaid, but she just kept smirking at me, apparently someone's been telling her about.. things.' She sat heavily in a spare chair. _This is so embarrassing, still it's a good excuse to be alone with him... all night... alone... mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Come on Katza snap out of it. This could become a serious problem, if someone catches us leaving or entering the room and assumes the worst... Oh shit what would Leandra think? I'll just have to explain what happened, it sounds plausible. Kind of. _She shook herself out of her reverie.

'I get bored waiting for people so I tell a few stories, that's all. It's fine. We all know different. It honestly was the only room left when I booked it, so y'know I had to improvise, roll with it.' Varric toasted the imaginary couple. Fenris hadn't moved and was still quite pale, it had only been a few hours ago that he had Makatza in his arms, and now somehow they had been married. It was a fake, unreal thing they all knew, but it still sent his mind reeling. A bit of a shock to the system, slowly he sat back in his chair, Makatza was busy scolding Varric than pay any attention to him, he quickly drank his glass of wine and poured himself another full glass. The reality of the situation sank in and didn't seem so bad after a moment or two, so he would have to spend the night in a badly named room. What was the big deal? Nothing.

'Oh sweetpea, by the way, you can't bunk with me, I already have him staying,' she motioned to where Hawke was fighting Varric for the last mug of beer. 'But you can if you really want,' she winked. Makatza's eyes widened.

'No. Nope that's fine. I'll just sleep with Fenris, I uh, mean next to,' she began to blush deeply, 'I mean in the same room! I,' she sighed, the grin on Isabela's face said it all, 'y'know what I mean.' _And here I thought I was done making a fool out of myself. Too much to ask for then. Well done me. _

'I don't blame you sweetpea. I wouldn't mind.' Isabela licked her top lip causing Fenris to squirm uncomfortably, Makatza's slip of the tongue was amusing but Isabela's blatant flirting made him uneasy. Isabela cackled with glee.

Still blushing Makatza turned to Varric; who was victorious for the last ale and had sent Hawke for more. The loser having to pay. 'May I have the key? I really just want to go to sleep.'

'What about the sleeping arrangements?' Varric mentioned, fishing a small cast iron key out of his top pocket. He slid it over the table, Makatza picked it out of the spilled puddle and absently wiped her hand on her thin dress.

'What do you mean? There's a bed.' She yawned again.

'One bed Petal.' Varric stated, Fenris rolled his eyes, he was planning to sleep in the armchair that the establishment had placed in every room. No matter how tempting it was. Makatza shrugged.

'So? I've slept next to people before Varric. I lived with Izzy for over a month and her tiny arsed bed. And I currently share my bed with two guys and a girl. Occasionally Garrett drunkly climbs in. Having the bed to myself would be a novelty.' And with that last sentence she walked out the door.

'Two guys and a girl?' Varric asked Isabela.

'Bubble and the pups,' she laughed, 'why got your hopes up?'

'I was just thinking what good materiel that would be. Surprising but not at the same time, she has the looks for it. ' Hawke returned with a tray filled with the order Varric had bestowed to him. He looked around for Makatza who had just left.

'Where she go?'

'Bed, speaking of which I think you might need to go as well,' Isabela prodded him.

'Aaww no fair... don' wanna...' Garrett pouted childishly.

'Alright a few more games, then bed,' Isabela smirked. Varric claimed his prize and began to deal out the cards. Fenris sat thinking how long would look convincing before he could leave, about an hour or so. Depending on what happened.

… … … …

Makatza opened the door and peeked inside the room. It wasn't bad as rooms go, but it was the Hanged Man, so certain things were not to be expected. A half melted candle sat on a dresser it's small flame flickering, picking it up she lit the oil lamp next to the bed. She perched on the side of the bed looking around, there wasn't much. A small wooden dresser, matching vanity and wardrobe. There was an on-suite bathroom and what looked like a balcony. She made herself comfortable and sat toying with the key, making up her mind she went over to the double door and unlocked it. Slowly she opened them and stepped onto the balcony. The stone was cold beneath her feet and the wind whipped her hair over her eyes and face. It was a nice feeling, bit cold but she felt a lot more alive. She could taste and smell the sea, it washed away the horrible ball that sat in her stomach, caused by the storm. She inhaled deeply feeling at home. Looking at the clouds she could see that the storm was far from being over, but she closed her eyes and reminded herself that she was surrounded by people that she loved and they had seen a lot more worse things than a woman overreacting about thunder and lightening. She would be fine. But maybe she should go back inside and lock the door. Just in case. Breathing in the salt air one last time she turned and closed the doors. After turning and leaving the key in the lock she idly looked through the wardrobe. _Maybe I should ask Izzy for some pyjamas._ A quick mental image of what pyjamas Isabela had to offer flicked through her mind's eye. _Then again maybe the dress will be fine, it's cotton after all. A bit thin, but that quilt looks quite thick. _She sighed and crawled under the cover. It was like she didn't know what to do with herself, she was tired but she felt wide awake at the same time. She didn't know what to expect when Fenris came in. _What the hell am I doing? It's not I'm going to have sex with him or anything, _Makatza told herself off. But the little voice at the back of her head said _but it would be nice to just be with him. Get to know each other a bit better. If you're serious about this that is. _Makatza rubbed her eyes, _great my own psyche is turning on me. Fuck this, I'm too tired, I'll just embarrass myself better just to try and sleep. _She yawned deeply and turned down the oil lamp. Pulling the covers around her body she closed her eyes.

… … … … …. … …

Fenris paused outside the door. Straining his senses he could hear her move, whether she was asleep or not he had no idea. Sick of the lecherous looks Isabela was sending his way he made his excuses and left. Much to the delight of the pirate, dwarf and apostate. Sighing he leant against the door. The sounds of the inn swamped him relieving his mind of it's turmoil for about a minute, the hardest thing about the situation he had found himself was how much he liked Makatza, he found himself doing things just to see her smile, or give him attention. Even her uncontrolled use of magic didn't irritate him as much as would have, if she were say Hawke or Merrill. It was infuriating. True he had seen her turn down a demon's offer but it still felt wrong feeling comfortable about the fact that she was a mage. It still felt like poison running in his veins whenever he thought about the Magisters or magic, but when he was around her it numbed, became bearable. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, the situation was complicated no doubt about it. Maybe the best thing to do was to not think of repercussions or reasons, just see what happens.

He sighed and opened the door, Makatza stirred opening her eyes, she sat up on her elbow and blinked in the low light. She reached over and turned the lamp up.

'Hey,' she said quietly, voice still hoarse with sleep, 'I thought I smelt you outside, what took you so long?'

Fenris smiled, her hair was tangled and framed her face sweetly. It was an image he could get used to seeing. 'You can smell me?' He deflected.

Her eyes widened, 'oh not in a bad way, like the way a animal does, does that creep you out?' She winced, 'sorry I'll try not to.' Fenris chuckled to himself, out of all the things she would think that she had to apologise for that was the main concern? That she could smell him? This woman's priorities were all wrong. Shaking his head he reached toward the top of the wardrobe where he knew a blanket would be folded.

'Do not worry, you cannot help it, the same way I cannot help but smell your perfume,' pulling the blanket down he turned to face her, she was sitting up, still looking sleepy but more alert then when he had first walked in.

'What ya doin'?' She said tilting her head with a questioning look on her face.

'Go to sleep Katza,' he reassured sitting on the armchair. It dawned on her that he planned to try and sleep on the chair. Having fallen asleep while studying a fair few times she knew that it meant a killer backache in the morning and the sensation of have been beaten up. Not pleasant.

'Nu-uh,' she said simply. She scrambled out of bed and took the blanket from him, tried to take it. He held on raising an eyebrow. 'Don't be silly Fenris, I'm not Isabela, you're not going to be pounced on, look I know it's probably way out of your safety zone with the whole contact thing but the bed is huge, please, don't be silly. Come to bed.' She wasn't taking no for an answer. In the end she sat on the floor in front of him and pouted. He scoffed.

'I can not believe you are being this stubborn,' he said.

'Back at ya, come on Fenris I'm tired, suck it up and come to bed.' _For fucks sake man! You will sleep in the bed if I have to threaten you with magic so help me. _

'Very well,' he said defeated.

'Good, now no-one can say that you didn't try to be all noble,' she smirked, letting go of the blanket. Smiling at his light scowl she climbed back onto the bed and wrapped the quilt around her. Still he looked apprehensive. 'What is it?'

'I, normally I do not wear shirts, to bed. It irritates my markings,' he said apologetically.

'What and you think I haven't seen your bare chest before?' Her mind guiltily slipping back to earlier that evening. 'Be comfortable Fenris, honestly. I'm not judging you in any way. Why would I? I like you as yourself, quirks and all.' Makatza said sleepily pulling her hair from where she was sitting on it quite painfully and plaiting it over her shoulder, countless early hour awakenings of having Isabela wake her up by accidentally yanking it out as she turned in her sleep, had given her a few tips on how to avoid being scalped first thing in the morning. Fenris nodded and in one swift movement pulled the shirt over his head. In the soft lamplight his muscles were wonderfully highlighted, Makatza felt the clench in her lower belly. Maybe she was being to hasty by telling him he wouldn't get pounced on. His dark skin looked irresistible and she longed to follow the curls and swirls of his markings that adorned his chest, and stomach. Along with his snow white hair, he looked like someone that had stepped out of the Greek myths she loved reading. She felt incredibly insignificant next to him, no wonder people stared as he walked past. She swallowed her mouth suddenly very dry.

Almost hesitantly he crossed the room and slid onto the bed next to her. She blinked rapidly trying to get a hold of herself, nervous wasn't the word to describe how she felt. She decided to talk just to try and keep her mind away from dangerous thoughts.

'So um, why do you only call me 'Katza,' when it's just the two of us?' She asked, it was something she had pondered for a while now. When they were playing cards he only ever called her 'Makatza,' she didn't mind as it was her name but still it was weird.

'Makatza is your name, the same way everyone calls your brother Hawke, only you, Carver and Lady Amell call him Garrett, Isabela only does it when she is worried or deadly serious, same with the others.' He shrugged.

'That doesn't explain it,' she said poking him in the arm, _oh no, you're not getting away that easily. Come on spill. _

Fenris looked like he would give anything to be further away from this conversation, he was already feeling vulnerable being half dressed, but he knew that she would persist. Sighing he spoke quietly, 'I feel that calling you 'Katza' is a very personal thing, it is something to be treasured. Not used frivolously.'

'Oh.' Makatza could feel the blush that dominated her cheeks. She never thought about it like that. It was a nice sentiment. 'Thanks. Y'know for telling me,' she smiled. He looked at her smiling as well, the initial awkwardness had slowly lifted and she could finally relax. The inn had quietened for the night and all she could hear was the oil lamp crackling slightly. The room still smelt of the sea where she had opened the doors earlier, she felt drowsy, the soft pillows and thick quilt wasn't helping. She stifled a yawn, trying to keep her mouth closed. Fenris gave her a small smile.

'Sleep Katza, you have a long day tomorrow.'

'Ugh,' she flumped back ungracefully, laying on her back she groaned, 'I am so not looking forward to this damn party. But at least you're now going.' Fenris chuckled and laid down pulling the quilt over them, propping himself up on his elbow he looked down at her. She had closed her eyes while she spoke.

'Are you happy that I am joining you?'

'That's a silly question. Let me think, would I rather be with you or forty or so fat, greasy men looking for a baby making machine. A young one at that. It will be like throwing meat into a piranha pool.' She said breathing heavily.

'So I am the better option when it comes to a room of nobles? Thank you,' he teased. Makatza's eyes snapped open.

'You know what I mean,' she scowled, 'you're a better option full stop.' She looked at him, 'I mean I um, like being with you an' stuff.' _Oh real eloquent. You can tell that I definitely inherited some brains. _Makatza closed her eyes again, she couldn't bare looking at him, she knew that she was beetroot red.

'I like being with you too,' he admitted. 'And stuff,' he repeated fumbling on the unusual sentence structure. Makatza smiled, it was nice hearing her speaking patterns mimicked. Sometimes she felt that she was in an old fashioned movie. But there was no way she was going to try and explain that one.

'Good night Fenris,' she sighed happily, she could feel the pull of the fade.

'Goodnight Katza,' he replied. Fenris laid down next to her, for a while he simply watched her, he could tell that she had fallen asleep. He wished that he could take this moment and simply preserve it for dark times that lingered ahead. Her eyes fluttered as she dreamed her long lashes moving gently over her skin, he rolled over and extinguished the oil lamp, he turned back over and tried to sleep. He couldn't, not when he was so close to her. Slowly he ran his hand down her cheek, her skin felt like satin under his rough fingertips. When he breathed in the smell of honey and jasmine flowed through him, propping himself up on his elbow once more he dipped his head and kissed her soft lips. She wasn't as asleep as he thought she was as she returned his kiss gently, tenderly he cupped the back of her head careful of her plaited hair. She wrapped her arms around him sleepily and moaned lightly into his mouth. He deepened the kiss his tongue running over her bottom lip. Makatza shifted her body so she could feel his long legs entwine hers, her breasts pressed against his chest, the thin material of her dress disguising nothing of her arousal. She ran her hand through his hair causing him to groan quietly. Kissing slowly and sensually Makatza melted into his arms. It was like nothing she had experienced, the clench in her belly turned into fire and roiled around aching. Much to her disappointment common sense kicked in. Although his hand explored the curve of her body, running down the side of her ribs, lingering on her waist and then over the top of her hip coming to a rest on her stomach, she knew that he was being careful. Her arousal banked from the roaring fire to a burning ember, there would be time for that later on. For the time being she simply enjoyed the physical contact he was sharing with her. She kissed the corner of his lips feeling him smile in the dark.

'Ego vester sum, si me tibi. Vultis esse meam?' He whispered nuzzling her neck.

'What does that mean?' She replied pulling away, the moonlight lit the room enough for her to be able to make out his eyes. They glinted in the sliver light, shyly he turned from her burying his head in her hair, clearly he found it easier to talk in Arcanum, but it didn't help that she didn't understand a word.

'I am yours, if you'll have me... Would you be mine?'

Makatza lay in his arms shocked.

'Natürlich.' She replied smiling. It was Fenris' turn to look confused.

'Of course,' she translated. 'Of course I will.'

Fenris smiled his joy breaking through his usually serious demeanour. Happily he kissed her hard, she squealed with the sudden act, but she ended up laughing, she loved hearing his deep chuckle it sent shivers across her skin.

'Oh, do you want to tell everyone or should I?' She asked.

'I think that task should be left to you,' Fenris whispered stroking her cheek. 'I have a horrible feeling that if I tried, they would not take me seriously.'

'When should I do it? Oh and you'll be with me when I do.'

'Whenever you think is best, and I will always be with you, for as long as you will have me,' he muttered into her ear. Makatza felt her eyelids grow heavy, she was being pulled into the fade whether she liked it or not. Sleepily she kissed him again, for the sheer novelty of being able to and rested her head on his chest. His steady breathing and the sound of his heart beating became the thing she longed to hear the most. Entwined in his arms she fell asleep.

**Well I hope you liked the soppy chapter, actually had something else entirely planned, but like I said having to rewrite it several times from scratch will do that to you, thank you for reading and please leave a review. (Don't worry this isn't the end)**


	54. Chapter 54

**I understand as it was Christmas and new year most of you aren't looking at your computer, but only three reviews for the last chapter? :( I was so looking forward to reading what you all thought. **

Chapter 54 – Just keep breathing.

Makatza's internal body clock began to beep. She moaned, the bed wasn't quite as comfy as her own but it was damn close. She shook her head and pulled the cover over her eyes; but it kept beeping, it wasn't taking no as an answer. Sighing she reluctantly opened her eyes, last night memories washed away the remnants of her dreams and smiling she stretched out her hand to touch Fenris, who had disappeared. She frowned and patted the area where he should have been sleeping. _I swear I left an elf in my bed last night. Please don't let all the stuff that happened be a figment of my already deranged mind. _Waiting for the blurriness to clear she rubbed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow. There was evidence that he had slept in the same bed. Except he wasn't in it. Quickly she looked around the room. Her heart calmed down and began to beat at a reasonable rate when she saw him sleeping in the armchair. The quilt and her clothing smelt of him, inhaling the Tevinter spices she grinned, despite the lingering fear of having to meet Meredith and all the nobles her day was starting on a good note. She decided to let him sleep instead of waking him; not that it was a bad thing last time her hormones pointed out to her. She silently slid out of the bed and padded around the bed with the deceptive skill that only a dancer holds. Making sure she turned the key as quietly as possible she opened the balcony door and shimmied outside.

She gasped; it was freezing! Wishing she had dragged the blanket out with her she made herself comfortable on the tiled floor. She was wide awake now, cold air would do that to you. It must only be about eight, the normal time she would have to get up to got to university. Pulling her knees up to her chin she tugged the dress over to pool by her feet. Like true Kirkwall style they didn't hold safety in much regard, the balcony walls consisting of a metal pole in each corner and a beam of wood hammered on top. It meant that even sitting down her view of the harbour was unhindered, but it did also mean that she could fall. So she was currently sitting with her back pressed against the other door, as close as possible, and nothing was going to make her look down over the side. She breathed in deeply closing her eyes, the only good thing her magic had ever given her; wolf senses. The rosy tinge of freshly baked bread swirled in the air currents from the left, the deep blue and marbled bright white that carried from the sea. Who would bother seeing things when smell let you embrace colours as well. A kaleidoscope of rainbows floated past, some of them she couldn't give a name to, if only she could capture it as a photo. A painting even. She had sat there for some time before feeling the door next to her open and the billow of warmth that followed.

'Good morning,' Fenris said looking down at her.

'I could say the same thing,' she replied not opening her eyes, it was interesting to see what happened when he arrived, all other smells seemed to dwindle and fade, his deep green flecked with red. It reminded her of a precious gem called bloodstone, not the nicest of names but she found the gem quite pretty. She slowly opened her eyes smiling. He swept his hair out of his eyes and turned on his foot returning back into the room, she leant around the door to see him pull the blanket from where he had folded it and return with it.

'You will become ill,' he said draping it over her shoulders, he closed the door and sat next to her. He hadn't put his shirt back on, Makatza felt herself stare for a moment before dragging her eye-line forcibly toward the harbour. A breeze brought goose pimples along her arms. She looked over at him.

'You can't be warm.'

'I assure you I am fine,' he replied smiling.

She raised a brow. 'Never the less, I don't want you to fall ill either.' She took the blanket that sat on her shoulders and against his protests wrapped it around him, he looked like he was going to say something but Makatza had already moved, she pushed his legs apart and sat in between them leaning against his chest. She then tugged the quilt around them both. 'There now we're both happy,' she muttered. _Oh my fucking god! He is like a bloody furnace! No wonder he doesn't wear any layers. The man could melt snow. It's gonna be hell come summer. _

_'_Indeed,' he rumbled kissing the top of her head, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist under her own arms, as if he expected her to protest. She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. 'Did you sleep well?' He asked.

Makatza had closed her eyes again and was watching the colours dance, 'yeah although when I woke up my bed warmer had disappeared.' She said laughing. 'How did you sleep?'

'For the most part soundlessly, but after a few hours my markings grew unbearable.'

'Fenris,' she turned to look at him, 'I'm sorry I didn't know.' Guilt thrashed inside, she had just made a joke of his pain. 'Do you want me to move?'

'No. Also don't be, in time they will adjust. It may be something that you will have to bear with me, they are perfectly fine now, apart from the usual stuff,' he said burying his head in her hair. Makatza smiled knowing that he used that word to bring a smile to her face. It worked. It sounded so strange when he spoke it, Makatza couldn't help but grin.

'Ok, prolonged contact bad, otherwise it's ok. Got it.' She said making notes, 'oh is it my hair? I know that can irritate skin, do you want me to tie it up completely or cut it or-'

'Katza, enough, your hair does not irritate them, do not worry, it is something that only time and perseverance can adjust, thank you though, but again please do not worry, I will let you know if there's anything you can do.' He said chuckling. She nodded, turning back around, her fingers found his hand and she held him tightly. He leant his head on her shoulder and a peace washed over them.

'As nice as this is, my backside is going numb,' she said after a while. They had simply sat there looking at the harbour, well Fenris looked, Makatza had her eyes closed most of the time. It was soothing hearing the sounds of the city, the birds circling over head. 'And I'm starving,' she added feeling her stomach growl. Fenris chuckled as she shimmied around to stand, he got up before her and helped her upright. Wrapping the quilt tighter around her shoulders she wandered into the room. Fenris was locking the door when someone knocked on the door.

'Just a minute,' Makatza said as Fenris looked for his shirt, 'who's there?' She asked to buy him some time.

'Your brother!' Garrett replied, she looked over at Fenris who was still looking and he nodded, she crossed the room and opened the door. He stumbled in, Garrett was one who looked like a model when he woke up, actually looked like death. He groaned as he hugged her with an arm. 'Morning,' he said rubbing his head. He looked at Fenris who had found his shirt and was buttoning it up, and Makatza who was cocooned in the blanket, not being able to find any signs of hanky, or even any panky he began to talk. 'Mother sent us a message, she hopes that her two errant children are not too hungover to attend today preparations and that we're to return home as soon as possible. Also the hairdresser will be there about ten, so _you_ have got to get moving.'

'What time is it?' Makatza asked groaning.

'About quarter to nine, also how did you sleep?' He smirked, obviously his head didn't hurt enough for him not to make jokes. She rolled her eyes.

'I slept fine, Fenris on the other hand insisted sleeping in the armchair.' She said bending the truth, just a little.

'Damn,' Garrett replied, 'and here I thought you two would finally-'

'Even think about ending that sentence and I'll break a finger,' Makatza threatened as she bent one of his fingers back. He yelped as she made her point and pouted.

'Why is my sister so mean?' He asked dramatically looking at the ceiling, 'I was just joking, Varric will be disappointed though. Now we had better get moving, I want to see Anders before I go home but knowing hairdressers you better get there before ten.' He kissed her lightly and after winking at Fenris shut the door as he left. Makatza sighed rubbing her brow. As timings went that wasn't as bad as last time but she was finding it difficult to even begin to tell Garrett what was happening between Fenris and herself. Guiltily her mind drifted to the day that she spent with Sebastian, it still made her heart flutter, but she had told him not to choose between the Chantry and Starkhaven because of her influence. Still that was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to. These thoughts raced through her mind as she folded the blanket up and placed it on the end of the bed.

'Regretting your decision?' Fenris asked from across the room.

'What?' She replied shocked, was it that obvious what she was thinking about? 'No! No, no, no, I just, it's hard trying to even begin that type of conversation, I just don't know how they would react. I don't want there to be any bad feelings.' She shrugged. Deep down she didn't regret her choice one iota, but on the surface she was being cowardly.

'It is about Sebastian,' he replied looking at her carefully.

'I, uh, yes.' She admitted, not wanting to lie. 'I just, we're, we're really close, I just think that maybe he thought that we might, I just, I... Oh god this is hard. I mean I understand why you get um, jealous when I'm with him, I do act differently to him then the others, I just, god damn it! Why is this so hard to explain!?' Cursing at her inadequate vocabulary. 'I'm sorry I know I'm not making much sense.' She said her shoulders drooping._ I don't even know what I'm trying to explain for fucks sake. I can't exactly say, well I had a crush on him, and you by the way, but you didn't seem interested so I was going to like, go with him? God that sounds bad, but then you happened, and now I feel guilty for kinda leading him on, and now I'm too much of a chicken to tell him; or you for that matter, _her mind rambled mercilessly.

'I think I know what you are trying to say. I am not the most projective person when it comes to what I feel, I cannot begrudge you when you begin to care for another.' Fenris said quietly, it stung to even think about her falling for someone else, but their relationship was rocky to begin with and it was only recently that they had found an understanding and forgiveness about the early days. Whereas Sebastian hadn't made snap judgements and simply treated her with kindness. He sighed and forced his body to move across the room closing the gap between them. 'I care for you Makatza,' he said slowly, 'but I understand if-'

'Oh no!' She held up a finger, 'no, no, no. You do not get out of this that easily. There was nothing solid between Sebastian and I, just like there was nothing going on between us, but now there is. That was my choice, well our choice, now I've never done this before, from what I've gathered neither have you, but I will just have to tell Sebastian what's happening and swallow my cowardice, I've done nothing wrong. He won't be happy but tough. It will pass.' She breathed in heavily. She couldn't believe that he was even thinking about stepping aside. She was in this for the long run.

Fenris sighed with relief and cupped her face, 'Katza, my Katza,' he said gently. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he pressed his forehead against hers, 'my Katza,' he repeated. Makatza titled her head and kissed him, he slid his hands through her hair and deepened the kiss, his need for her breaking through. She was intoxicating, the thought of having her slip past his fingers made him desperate for her touch. She was his and he wasn't going to let her go. She wound her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, stumbling backwards she hit the wall, she gasped as he broke their kiss.

'Are you hu-' he began before Makatza threw herself at him. He wasn't the only one that needed reassurance. She caught his lip between her teeth and suckled causing him to groan in pleasure, she braced herself on his shoulders and with a little jump wrapped her legs around his hips. He held her tightly against the wall his rough hands gripping the soft skin of her thighs. The lyrium in his hands sent tingles that earthed themselves in her core. Moaning she looked into his eyes before the tidal wave of desire crashed down around them. Weaving her fingers in his hair she pulled him to her and met his lips with her own, the taste of him swam on her tongue, she closed her eyes and embraced the moment, it was like nothing they had shared before, through his kiss he showed her the passion and affection he couldn't say. He crushed her lips under his, too hard as if he expected this to be their last, his hands wound up her hips gripping them tightly, Makatza sighed deeply as his fingertips pressed hard, she would likely bruise but at the moment she didn't give a damn. All she wanted was this man, she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to dance with hers, their breath became hot and heavy. His scent swamped her senses. Slowly their need and desire for each other became sated. He began to nuzzle her neck whispering in Arcanum. She didn't press him for what he said and simply enjoyed the moment. Slowly she untwisted her legs from his hips and lowered herself onto the floor. He pressed his forehead against hers, his hands still lingering on her hips, breathing contentedly, peacefully. They stood holding each other for a while.

'Katza?' A voice outside. 'Come on sweetpea, you're gonna be late!'

'Of course..' Makatza whispered bitterly. _There's always someone at the fucking door. At least we weren't interrupted this time._

'It was bound to happen,' Fenris replied, 'it is probably for the best, you have to get going.'

'I don't want to,' she sulked. Fenris chuckled and inclined her head upwards placing a soft kiss on her lips.

'I do not want you to either, but we will see each other tonight will we not?'

She nodded and after kissing him one last time she walked toward the door without looking at him, she opened it, 'sorry, sorry! I lost track of time.' She said to Isabela. Fenris smiled to himself, she had a knack of sounding so apologetic, you couldn't be angry at her no matter how you tried. He could see her barriers slam down as the door opened, she held herself straighter, more braced whenever she was around others. It was then he realised just how much she trusted him.

'What the hell were you doing?' Isabela handed Makatza her now dry boots. She slipped them on leaning against the wall.

'I just lost track of time Izzy,' she repeated, 'I was looking at the sea,' she explained. 'My mind was elsewhere,' completely true. She buckled her boot and turned to Fenris, aware that Isabela was behind her she just waved, 'see you tonight Fenris,' she said quite calmly.

'Good bye Makatza,' he replied dipping his head. Makatza closed the door, blowing a kiss before the door shut, Isabela had already charged off down the corridor. She lent against the door breathing in quickly and set off to find Isabela, she caught up in the bar, Varric stood with a smirk on his face holding a bag filled with her clothing, she slung it over her shoulder with a thankful smile and linked her arm through the Pirate's.

'You seem happy this morning,' Makatza said knowingly as they walked onto the street. Luckily the wind had died down and her boots covered most of her legs but there was enough of a chill in the air for them to have a quick pace. They passed various stall markets ignoring the seller's attempts to entice them closer and buy things. 'Have a good night?'

'Your brother is very talented what can I say?' She replied a wistful look on her face, 'even when he's pissed. Although I did hear some depressing news this morning.' They took High town's steps two at a time, Makatza could feel the goosebumps rise on her arms, the sooner she got home the better. She looked at Isabela who was subjecting her to a scrutinizing glare.

'What?' She asked laughter entered her voice.

'Hawke said that Fenris slept on the bloody armchair!' She scolded. Makatza began to giggle. They received a few strange looks but they ignored them. Makatza squeezed her friend's arm.

'So? I did offer the bed,' she revealed causing Isabela to draw a shocked breath; 'oh come on Isabela! Did you really think that if we slept in the same bed I would jump him? I mean come on! This is me we're talking about, Izzy, I will take a few more leaves out of your book, but not today.' She smiled in the weak winter sun. Isabela was silent for a moment but she soon spoke up.

'So you've taken a few leaves out my book eh?' She asked. _Damn did I say that? Fuck. She picks up on everything. _

'A few, not big ones! Just y'know being a bit more forward that sort of thing.' She shrugged. Isabela smirked. Soon they were outside the Hawke estate. Not a moment to quickly either. She was worried about Isabela's probing questions, she knew that the Pirate was assuming things and while she would tell them all, she wanted a little time first. Like how and who she should tell popped into her head, probably not before a ball where all the young lords would be looking and talking to her, especially not now that Fenris was going. Well maybe she could tell Isabela, if she promised to keep it quiet for at least one night. Get the ball out the way and then reveal all. She opened the door, before announcing she was home she dragged Isabela to one side.

'Look Izzy, promise me you won't say anything to anyone ok?' She whispered.

'What? Oh Maker is it-'

'Shh, listen promise me Izzy, I need you to keep this quiet just for tonight.' She interrupted, she could hear Bubble and Leandra moving around upstairs.

'Uh sure.' Isabela replied.

'Promise me Izzy!'

'I promise, I promise!'

'Not even Varric or Garrett can know!' Makatza pleaded.

'All right I get it! I promise! Now tell me what's going on.' She almost bounced up and down she was so excited.

'Right, well like I said don't tell anyone, but Fenris and I kissed...' She said shyly.

'No fucking w-!' Makatza clamped her hand over Isabela's mouth.

'For fucks sake Izzy! How is that keeping it quiet!' She whispered. Isabela grinned underneath her hand, slowly she let her go. Her heart was thumping quickly and she had begun to blush. She couldn't help but love the girly reaction that Isabela was only too happy to give her.

'When? How? Tell me everything! I couldn't be more jealous at this moment.' She babbled.

'Yesterday, before you all arrived in Varric's quarters, we were tickling each other and then, well y'know. Kissed.' She shrugged shyly. Isabela's mouth hung open.

'He's ticklish?'

'Izzy! That's all you can say?'

'I'm sorry! I just, it's not something I expected okay. Wait before we arrived you were.. I know there was something going on! I fucking knew it! Wait so what happened last night?' She raised a brow and crossed her arms.

'I told the truth, I offered the bed, which he slept in for a few hours before moving onto the chair, we didn't do anything.' She said defensively. She heard Bubble totter down the stairs to find out what the commotion was, they didn't have much time. 'Listen please don't say anything, I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow after all this ball, Meredith shit is sorted, just please keep it quiet till then. Pleeasse?'

'I promised didn't I? But you are so giving me all the details later,' hugging her best friend goodbye, Makatza promised to come down to the Hanged Man first thing in the morning. Letting her out she turned around to see Bubble looking at her.

_'Morning Mistress,' _he woofed happily. She rubbed behind his ear, _'pups are sleeping at the moment, on your bed.' _

_'Wotcha Bubble, thanks for looking after them,'_ she barked back, 'mother upstairs?' He nodded and she crossed the lounge. She breathed in heavily before making her way up the stairs. Dropping her bag on the landing she opened her bedroom door. Leandra smiled as she entered.

'Darling! There you are, this is Elaine, she will be doing your hair, Ewan dropped off the dress earlier, my that man loves to gossip, I spoke to Lady Sharline yesterday and you're the talk of the town. Apparently he's been telling all the lords and ladies about you. Most of them are eager to see you tonight' she clapped her hands in delight.

_Oh fucking great, one of the only people to see me naked and he spreads it around the city. _She summoned the politeness needed to smile at Elaine; an older woman with a short, blonde bob. She was quite petite but looked kind. Leandra hushed her into the room and steered her into a chair. 'Did you drink a lot last night?' She asked, Makatza was grateful for her foresight in that decision.

'No mother a few glasses that's all, and a relatively early night.' Makatza sighed as Elaine began to undo her braid. Leandra sat opposite her watching.

'That storm kept me up all night, rattling the windows, it's one of the worst I have seen in years, seems to have brushed over though.' She rubbed her eyes. 'Also Garrett tells me that Fenris will be joining us this evening.'

'Is that alright? It's only for protection.' Makatza winced, she didn't know how much Garrett had told her. Elaine gently twisted her head to the side and she began to brush in short strokes. Leandra analysed her for a moment before replying.

'He said that Carta had attacked you, although I understand that you are not to blame, and your friend Varric is trying to find out why.' Elaine paused for a second when Leandra had said about the Carta, but she continued with professional grace. Makatza nodded slightly.

'We don't know why they attacked, but Garrett insisted that we both have protection, and Fenris is.. experienced as a bodyguard.' She said carefully, trying not to think about his life where he was a slave and his only purpose in life was to be a guard. 'He won't be bringing any weapons, and Varric is sorting some clothing for him I believe.' She closed her eyes and braced herself as Elaine tackled a particularly large knot.

'I have always liked Fenris, remind me to thank him, it can't be easy for the poor man. Still I have sent Garrett to get some last minute bits, I can't believe he got that drunk the night before an event! Typical of the boy. This is the first time I've managed to get him to join me and he's not even single. The girls will be disappointed, so will their mothers and well. Is his relationship with Isabela going well?' Leandra asked smiling. Makatza grinned, she forgot that Leandra tended to ramble. Elaine bustled around taking things off a small tray, waiting for her to pass so that she could see Leandra again.

'Yeah, they seem happy enough,' Makatza confirmed.

'Well I might have grandchildren sooner than I thought, maybe even a wedding.' Leandra replied pleased. Makatza giggled.

'Don't let Isabela or Garrett hear you say that, they might die if shock.' Makatza laughed.

Leandra joined in, even Elaine had a smile, 'well what about you darling? Are you planning to marry and have children?'

Makatza blushed like a furnace, she would love to get married and have children, it was basically one of the only things she really wanted out of life. But seeing as she was with Fenris caused a bit of a black spot, marriage? Probably, if it worked out; early days yet. Children? Far, far, far, far too early to even be talking about it, let alone contemplating it. She cleared her throat. 'I would like to,' she replied honestly. 'But it will be hard I think.' Leandra nodded understanding her underlying message, mages weren't allowed to marry, and were definitely not allowed to have children.

'Well there will be quite a few young men there tonight, we must make you look as beautiful as possible.'

**That's it for that chapter, I'll be updating later on maybe sunday. Please drop a review, I'm trying really hard to make them longer than usual. xx**


	55. Chapter 55

**Lovely lots of reviews for the last chapter, thanks very much :D They were such a joy to read. Is everyone sticking to their new year's resolutions? If so have a cookie, if not still eat a cookie! Here's a chapter mwah xx**

Chapter 55 – Nothing is ever easy.

Makatza rolled her eyes for the fifth time? Maybe sixth? She was bored, incredibly so. She now appreciated her world's advancement in technology; it had taken four hours to do her hair, four hours! She had to wash it, curl it, then wait for it to dry, then curl it again, then have it pinned up, re-curled once more and then pinned up again. Her patience was fraying, admittedly her hair looked amazing, nothing she could have ever imagined. But while she was being primped and prodded Leandra began to talk about behaviour and protocols, apparently there were quite a few important people going, as well as the Knight-Commander. The most important thing was to stand out, with the fear of mages being at an all time high, the worst thing she could do is fade into the background like she had something to hide. Act like Garrett, as if you owned the place and you should fit right in, Leandra advised. Makatza had her doubts but she saw the logic. It was about three in the afternoon, which meant she only had a few hours left to get ready, perish the thought! Elaine fussed and twittered around her like a hen as she slouched in the chair she had pretty much been chained to. She couldn't even use the pups as an excuse to get away, not that they were an excuse, she missed them horribly. Leandra had shooed Orana into the kitchen with them, Garrett had stuck his head in only to make a smart remark and get hit in the face with a hairbrush. Which made Makatza feel decidedly better, for about ten minutes anyway. Leandra fluttered in with her dress in tow, she laid it on the bed sighing happily. A little more sparkle had been added to the bust, a bit of lace lined the cuffs, there was more of a train which Makatza instantly knew she would trip on, Leandra clicked her fingers and left the room only to return with a pair of shoes, Makatza paled at the sight.

'Mother no.' She said pointedly.

'What? What's the matter?' She asked patting her bun with one hand her other holding the 'shoes.'

'There's no way in Go- I mean Andraste's name I'm wearing those,' she tried to shake her head only to be told off by Elaine who was pinning up a few loose strands. A few ringlets trailed down her spine, a couple more shorter strands rested by her throat and collarbone, apart from her slightly curled fringe the rest was tied in a complicated knot that rested on the crown of her head, it was a heavy weight but it didn't feel loose and stayed put when she twisted her head. Elaine reached over to the vanity where a few sparkly pins sat, in Orlais the rage at the moment was to have whole gemstone chandelier-like pins delicately woven in. Elaine had brought a few but Makatza put her foot down and insisted on something smaller.

'Why not?' Leandra's voice held ice, meaning that her reason better be good.

'I'll break an ankle.' Makatza sighed, Leandra held a pair of dark blue satin heels, peep toe and at least five inches high. Even Makatza's boots were only about an inch high. 'You can't expect me to dance in those. I'll break an ankle and a leg.'

'Darling don't be so dramatic,' Leandra shushed, effectively winning the argument. 'Besides you won't have to dance if you don't want to, also it's much easier than you think to dance, you just have to slide your foot.' Makatza sighed heavily resigning herself to the fact that she may be crippled by the end of the night. Elaine finished her hair and began on her make-up luckily they had decided, well actually Leandra and Elaine decided, Makatza just sat there and played barbie; both of them had decided very little make-up as possible, just a dab of shadow to her eyes, a little lipstick and then a dash of blush. Less is more they say.

About an hour later Elaine declared her work finished, Leandra stood with her hands clasped to her chest, 'Oh Makatza! Darling! You look so beautiful! Oh Elaine imagine what she'll look like in her dress!' Elaine nodded happily. Makatza blushed and stood up her knees protesting at the stiffness of not moving for hours on end. She rolled her shoulders, breathing heavily in relief. Trying not to disturb her hair or face she slipped off her clothes and bra, she wasn't happy about the backless dress but seeing as she didn't have a clear strapless one she had to go without. Something she hated, there wasn't a bigger insecurity than worrying if you were smuggling peanuts all night. She would bear with it for Leandra. Anything for her.

… … … … … … …

'All right, all right, I'm coming, don't worry Orana I got it!' Garrett shouted at the door, Bubble kept barking and bouncing around at the entrance, 'the one night we let Bohdan and Sandal take the night off, an everything goes to the fade. Bubble knock it off boy, thanks but I got it.' He rubbed his eyes and opened the door, Varric and Fenris stood waiting.

'Damn Hawke, remind me never to hire you as a butler, could you have taken any longer?' Varric chuckled stepping in and brushing Bubble's attempts to cover him in drool. Fenris shook his head and followed the laughing Dwarf inside.

'Yeah, yeah get inside. Before I change my mind. They're upstairs getting ready, doing Maker knows what. All I know is that they've been up there for hours. The sooner this night is over the better.' Garrett shrugged petting Bubble behind the ears. They made their way into the study and made themselves comfortable. Garrett looked Fenris up and down, Varric had done wonders, he wore a smarter pair of his usual black leggings, still no shoes, but a dark navy shirt and black waistcoat, a pair of gloves sat in his belt, clearly he was going to wear those in public. All apart from the markings on his throat and chin were covered, it even looked like Varric had managed to get a pair of scissors to his hair, trimming it at the back. 'Well Fenris you scrub up nicely.' Garrett smirked.

Scowling Fenris cast a critical eye over Hawke, wearing a similar assemble, but with a pair of trousers and a long jacket, he looked very uncomfortable out of his normal robes. Fenris wasn't feeling too great, the idea of being trapped in a room of nobles was becoming a reality. He'd even let Isabela trim his hair, technically Isabela cornered him and had a calculating look on her face that even he didn't dare with. 'Will they be much longer?' He asked instead of trying to think of a witty response. Garrett shrugged his shoulders.

'No idea, we're supposed to be leaving in about half an hour if we want to get there in time, I did hear Katza kick up a fuss about an hour ago, I saw mother entering her room with her shoes. No doubt she was trying to get out of wearing them.'

'Oh this I have to see,' Varric smirked, 'I was just bringing the coach around, but I need more material I wish I could memorise everything. It would be perfect.' He nudged Garrett who lent down to his level, Fenris was busy petting Bubble, trying to act if nothing was wrong. 'Bet you five sovereigns that Fenris smiles when he sees Katza,' he whispered.

'Make it ten, if he smiles and blushes you gimme twenty.' Garrett held out his hand, his eyes not leaving the elf who was crouched apprehensively stroking Bubble.

'Oh? The human has balls, very well, I accept your deal.' Varric chuckled shaking his hand. Fenris frowned as he caught the end of the conversation, he had been in his own world and missed on what they were talking about, but by the smug looks on their faces he knew he was the butt of their joke. Rolling his eyes he brushed off his jacket and raised a brow while crossing his arms.

'Well?' He asked.

'Well what?' Varric said innocently.

'I'm expecting some general comment about my appearance or attitude,' Fenris replied dryly. Garrett looked at Varric in a knowing way.

'From us? Noooo, you've got the wrong people, sorry elf, but we got nothing, ask Katza instead, she's bound to have some witty one liners, maybe you could both share them in front of the fire?' Varric said calmly. Garrett's poker face slipped and he began to laugh clutching his ribs. Fenris knew that they had no idea of the relationship going on between himself and Makatza but that didn't stop the moment of panic that flittered through him for an instant before he sighed.

'Very funny, have you been thinking of that all evening?' He muttered. Garrett leant on Varric's shoulder wiping his eyes, Bubble hopped around his feet feeling the atmosphere lighten with his master's amusement. Varric gave no acknowledgement of hearing Fenris, he simply stared at the doorway. Garrett chuckled looking over and seeing his mother watching him a smile playing on her lips. She wore her hair in a tight bun, a pale blue dress with long sleeves and an embroidered blue frill.

'Mother!' Garrett hugged her, she patted his arm fondly saying something about messing up her hair, 'you look divine, you smell divine, I just, wow! Words cannot express how lovely you look tonight,' Garrett said happily.

'He is right Lady Amell, even I would not be able to write down in words your beauty. Many a man will be trying to sway your hand tonight.' Varric bowed deeply. Leandra laughed batting Garrett away with a motion.

'Oh do be quiet Varric, thank you though. Fenris you look handsome this evening, and I see even my son has made an effort, that's a surprise.' Fenris gave a small bow unable to say anything that hadn't already been said. Leandra smiled and nodded in reply. 'Sorry to keep you waiting, we're ready, even if one of us seems to be a little reluctant about it.' She walked into the foyer and stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting, they followed also pausing in the hall. 'Come on darling, otherwise we'll be late!' Leandra called up the landing.

… … … … … … …

'Oh shit, okay, breathe, you can do this, just be calm. Come on Makatza just pull yourself together. Think of it as the prom you never went to.' She sighed nervously. Pulling at her sleeves she felt so exposed. Amazingly confident about how she looked but so, so very nervous. The worst bit was she was hoping that she would fit in with these nobles, she couldn't be the only one dressed in a slightly revealing way. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of her room and onto the landing. They couldn't see her at the moment so she had a second to gather her wits. 'I'm coming,' she replied buying herself some time. 'Come on Katza, this isn't that hard,' she murmured. She had won a small victory earlier, when she tried to put on the shoes it turned out they were a little too big, big enough for her to fall out when she tried to walk, so Elaine had added some sparkle to a pair of Victorian style ankle boots that mama had bought her and was determined to make her wear at least once. Being navy they matched her dress perfectly. Also the heel was a reasonable height. Now she was sure that she wasn't going to break her neck while doing so, she slowly walked to the stairs.

Silence descended as she carefully made her way down, gripping the banister with one hand and lifting her dress up with the other, she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, she was avoiding at looking at their faces. Bubble woofed in greeting also making a comment that Makatza wouldn't translate for love nor money. Needless to say it made her blush. When she was about halfway down she swallowed her fear and looked at her family. Leandra had tears in her eyes, Makatza prayed it was with happiness. Garrett simply stared Bubble smirking at his feet, too late did she realise that Varric and Fenris were in the room. _Oh fuck, why the hell is Varric here? I thought Fenris might have arrived, but Varric? Thank god there aren't such a thing as photos here, I would never hear the end of it. _

All disaster averted she had conquered the stairs and still lived. Shyly she stood at the bottom her hands clasped smiling. 'So um, are we ready to go?' She said quietly.

'Oh darling, you look, perfect, better than I ever thought possible.' Leandra hugged her tightly. Makatza giggled embarrassed. 'Thank you for doing this darling, I know that it's not your idea of fun.'

'It's fine mother, really. I'm sure I will enjoy myself.' _When I'm leaving the ball maybe. If it's not under Templar guard. _Leandra nodded rubbing Makatza shoulders, she turned to Varric who nodded and held up some keys. She took them from him and went to leave the house. Garrett walked beside Makatza, stopping her before she followed. He handed her a black, thick cloak and tied it around her shoulders.

'Katza, you truly are a wonderful sight. And don't worry I'll be beside you all night.' He said kissing her on the cheek, Fenris waited behind him wanting to pull him away, clenching his hands he forced himself to relax. He must have looked like a total fool when she came down, he simply stared and gaped. Varric leered by his side watching him. Makatza smiled back.

'Thanks Garrett, I should be fine though, I've got Fenris with me, I know you'll run off as soon as you see a pretty bit of tail,' she laughed. Leandra tutted impatiently by the open door and like scolded children they made their way to the carriage. Varric opened the door for Leandra holding her hand as she got inside. Garrett waited for Makatza as she shut the front door, she had purposely ignored Fenris even though it was proving incredibly hard. He looked gorgeous, no doubt she would be fending women off him all night. Simply looking at him made her mouth go dry. Garrett wrapped a cloak around his shoulders and shivered. Makatza didn't even feel the cold, she was standing so close to Fenris all she wanted to do was to talk to him, but everyone was loitering around her. Instead she had to settle for smiling at him, to which he smiled back, properly. Her heart ached and all she wanted to do was hold his hand and kiss him gently. He looked a little uneasy. Knowing that Garret and Varric were around she touched his shoulder and lent in kissing him on the cheek, like Garrett had kissed her. 'Thank you for coming Fenris,' she said hoping that her words would send across what she felt, without the others picking up on it.

'I-It is no trouble to accompany a beautiful woman like yourself Makatza,' he replied, stuttering on the first word. Her heart lifted and glowed in response, she had been called 'beautiful' all night, but when he spoke the words it was so much more meaningful. Walking past Garret he held open the carriage door holding her hand as she climbed in taking the seat opposite Leandra. He knew he was blushing from her kiss, but he ignored everyone, her hand squeezed his before she let him go and he shut the door. Breathing in the cold air he took his place at the front of the coach. Garrett grinned at Varric shaking his hand and thanking him for the carriage. He lent down.

'You owe me twenty Dwarf,' he said lowly.

'I do not! He only blushed.' Varric protested.

'He smiled as well!' Garrett argued.

'Well I didn't see it.' Varric replied smugly. Garrett groaned.

'We'll settle this later!'

'Deal.'

Garrett shook his head. Trust him to smile when Varric wasn't around, there was no way he'd get twenty out the Dwarf. No matter how much he corrected him, even if he had proof he still wouldn't win. He should have known better than to agree to a bet with Varric. Taking the reins he sat next to Fenris at the front. _Here goes nothing_ he thought.

… … …. … … … …

The coach travelled in silence, Fenris and Garrett making idle talk to pass the time, it was going to take them at least half an hour to get to the outskirts of Kirkwall, luckily despite their late leaving they were making good time. Garrett drove, not trusting anyone else to do it, they could have hired help for the evening but he insisted it would be safer not to. Inside the coach Makatza tried to get in the mood that was pouring off Leandra, she wasn't excited, happy, or even a little joyful. The Templars kept invading her thoughts, the stuffy nobles who no doubt be sniffing around her all night, and of course Meredith. But she put on a brave face for Leandra and joined in the conversation forcing an upbeat vibe into her voice. The only good thing about tonight is that she would have an excuse to be near Fenris all evening. That thought made her heart flutter, suddenly it wasn't looking so bad.

… …. … … … … … … …

A couple of footmen helped them out the coach and took it away for the horses to be stabled. Leandra looped her arm through Garrett's, after giving a meaningful look to Makatza she realised that Leandra wanted her to do the same with Fenris. She gingerly looked at him. Fenris had fallen into the role he was deemed to play for the evening and gave a little bow before holding out his arm. Leandra smiled in glee; she had tried to act as if this ball wasn't a big deal but inside she felt differently, and seeing Fenris act properly made her incredibly happy. Garrett tried but he tired of the act quickly, one of the reasons he didn't accompany her to social gatherings any more.

Makatza grinned and looped her arm through. 'Leandra! Oh I am so glad you came!' An older woman greeted them as they walked into the large building. Leandra smiled and greeted the older woman back, before she turned to the rest of them. 'Good evening Garrett, it's lovely to see you again, is this? This is Makatza? Oh well hello darling!' She kissed Makatza on both cheeks, 'it is a absolute joy to finally meet you darling, Leandra has done nothing but talk about you on her visits.' She glanced at Fenris. 'I'm sorry I don't believe we've had the pleasure.' She held out her hand. Fenris took it lightly and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

Leandra spoke up, 'this is Fenris, he's my daughter's.. chaperone, if you will, Fenris, Makatza this is Lady Emaline, she is hosting this gathering this evening.'

'Oh Leandra, please call me Thea, and for a moment there I thought you were going to disappoint me Leandra, I was worried that dear little Makatza wasn't as available as you made out. I have quite a few young lords looking to speak to her tonight.' She revealed as if it was the most longed after secret in the world.

'Oh joy,' Makatza muttered sarcastically, Fenris scowled at Lady Emaline, she tightened her grip and sent a reassuring look at him. Luckily Lady Emaline was too busy talking to Leandra to hear, Garrett smiled weakly as they were led inside. The hall was filled with banners and low hanging lights. A massive crowd of about three hundred people swum around in the middle, a long table was filled with what Makatza would describe as posh food. A full band was raised on a stage on the far side. The theme was based on Orlais fashion, multicoloured stones decorated every surface, even the men looked like brightly coloured peacocks, she shuddered. The enormity of the crowd was bad enough. A butler walked over to greet them, asking for their cloaks.

_Oh god. _Makatza groaned. Now she would have to show everyone the ridiculous dress she was wearing. Several people had turned to look at them as they walked in, so no doubt she would have an audience. Leandra and Garrett unbuckled their brooches and handed their cloaks over, Fenris hadn't worn one which left everyone looking at Makatza, sighing she unwound her arm from Fenris' and began to untie the clasp. With a deep breath she shrugged it from her shoulders, feeling to breeze down her spine, now from the front it looks like a normal dress, but as she turned to hand the cloak to the butler who had walked around her, the muttering began. This night was certainly going to be memorable. She stood out to say the least.

Most of the evening was a blur, at the beginning she was passed from group to group, curtseying and kissing cheeks, Fenris following her where ever she went. Garret stuck around for about twenty minutes before a young woman wearing a light green dress, low cut to show her rather large bosom fluttered her eyelashes at him. At the moment Makatza was stuck in a group of young lords, compliments had been thrown at her, each one of them trying to outdo the other. Fenris had left her for the moment to deal with a gentleman that was getting particularly handsy around Leandra who looked uncomfortable, his presence was enough but Leandra was on the other side of the large hall. She sighed heavily her hands clasped around the wine glass she was nursing.

'So Lady Hawke, I've heard many things about you,' one of them said.

_Yeah I bet_ she thought sourly. Racking her memory, she replied, 'all of them good I hope Lord Crewe,' she smiled weakly. He was about her age dressed in purple with a ponytail, which he probably thought made him look cool. It did not, coupled with his weak chin and runny eyes he reminded Makatza of a rat.

'Yes the dress maker Ewan made my sister's dress for this evening, you were the subject of many a conversation,' he said smugly. Ewan was more sought after than she originally thought. _Bastard_ Makatza hissed venomously in her head, _if I ever get my hands on him in a dark alley murder will be committed. _

'Oh please do share,' she said politely. A couple of the lords were called elsewhere by their companions and broke away from the group leaving only two of them. Much to Makatza's delight.

'I couldn't, there are older men than I here, I wouldn't want to embarrass you, besides I would say that his work is showing you off beautifully.' he smiled as if he was doing her a favour. Makatza scowled but smiled. _More than you already have you pompous git? _Her mood was souring. _Just act posh and you'll be able to get out of here without killing anyone._

'So Lady Hawke, I have been told that you are not yet betrothed to anyone, yet you have just turned twenty-one? It is hard to believe,' Lord Bavent cut in before she could reply, of all the lords that had surrounded her he was the best looking, a strong line to his jaw and a straight nose, short curly hair, but his attitude stank.

'Is it?' She replied icily.

'Indeed, no doubt there are many a man here that would be more than happy to take your hand, has your mother not made you aware? A rare bloom like yourself is a much desired prize. Is there not a man here which has caught your eye?' He asked nonchalantly flashing her what he expected was a dangerous look. She tried her hardest not to sneer at him and settled for a rather simple vague answer instead.

'Are there?' She saw Fenris weaving his way toward her, 'well there is one man, I must admit. I did not know I was such a commodity. Ah Fenris, welcome back,' she said warmly mainly to annoy the lords around her who had only begun to ask her questions once he had left.

'One has to ask,' Lord Crewe began looking at Fenris as he stood at her side, but slightly behind her as well. 'Are you in need of a chaperone? I mean this is a social gathering.' His eyes narrowing as he stared at Fenris.

'If I am as desired as Lord Bavent said than indeed I do,' she said smiling. 'Is there a problem?'

Lord Crewe scoffed, 'well I understand the need, I just thought you would keep better company that is all, I mean an elf? It explains some of the rumours,' a deliberate barb.

Makatza felt Fenris tense beside her she brushed her hand against his, while glaring at the arrogant man in front of her. Anger bubbled. _How dare you! _She screamed inside her mind. She smiled 'Lord Crewe. I find myself unable to understand what point you are trying to make. In fact only since you joined the conversation I find myself longing for, how do I say, better company, would you do me the pleasure of gracing another young woman with your presence?' Her eyes flashed amber, she hoped that they didn't notice, 'I'm afraid you are making me feel ill with your ability to stick your head up your own backside.' She smiled more as she said it, although it became more brittle. _Oh I hope Leandra will forgive about that. If I had my way he would be collecting his teeth._

Lord Crewe stuttered, not expecting her obvious comments. He looked angry and she expected some retaliation, he looked like he was going to say something but Fenris shifted his position, his shirt stretching across his chest. His markings lit slightly, she could tell he was furious. Huffing Lord Crewe turned on his foot, red in the face and stalked off.

Lord Bavent laughed heartily. 'Oh Lady Hawke, I can see that you are not a simple minded woman like most others here, the man that you have your eye on must certainly have his wits about him.' He grinned pleased with himself. Makatza shuddered a little, realising that he thought she was talking about him, on the outside she laughed sipping her drink.

'Yes well, thank you for the company Lord Bevent, but I have many other people to see tonight.' She curtseyed. Lord Bavent grabbed her hand as she tried to leave, kissing her, she tried not to wince instead she simply grinned while gently pulling her hand out her grasp. She chuckled uneasily, while Fenris stood next to her his hand touching hers. 'Um, yeah thank you,' she repeated. Lord Bavent bowed, kissing her hand one last time he left. Makatza turned to Fenris. 'Is there anywhere I get away from anyone? I just, please,' she asked Fenris. He nodded and turned away from her.

She looked around and grabbed his hand, wishing that she could feel his skin instead of the leather gloves. No doubt people would talk but she didn't give a damn. They wove their way through the crowds, leaving the muttering behind them, as they walked past the banquet tables her heart rose with happiness. He had a determined look in his eyes, Leandra caught them.

'Darling where are you going?' She asked stopping them in place. Makatza dropped Fenris' hand trying not to look guilty. 'I've just had Lady Crewe over talking about you, apparently, now tell me if I'm wrong but you told her son, Lord Crewe that he had his head up his backside?'

_Damn it's already bit me in the arse. _'Well he said that I kept bad company because Fenris is an Elf.' She said trying to keep her anger in check. Leandra looked like she had swallowed half a lemon.

'Really? Well that's something I didn't know, well we'll brush that under the carpet. But where are you going?' She smiled looking between them.

'Makatza was asking about getting some air,' Fenris replied smoothly. It was pretty much the only time he had spoken all night. Leandra nodded.

'It is rather stuffy in here, well please don't take too long, more people are arriving,' she kissed her daughter and after saying good bye went to find Garrett and rescue him from a group of young women who had cornered him next to the band. Fenris pulled on her hand and she followed him to a door that he had scouted out when he first entered the hall. He opened it and she almost ran through. It lead to a rose garden, which thankfully because of the cold winter evening, was completely empty. She sighed happily spinning around.

'Oh my god! Thank you I wanted to kill someone! God.. I'm so glad to be out of there,' she said as they walked over to one of the benches that was lit under a torch. The smell of roses and honeysuckle wafted on the air, relaxing the tension she held in her muscles. Fenris chuckled looking over at her, pulling her dress up she sat down sighing heavily. 'Fenris I am so sorry that that pompous arse hole said that thing about you. I'm sorry I dragged you here.'

'Do not be, it was gratifying to see you talk to the other noble back there. I almost hit him.' Fenris pulled off his gloves, tucking them in his belt he rubbed his hands and lent on his knees. Looking over at Makatza who had her eyes closed and breathing happily. He couldn't explain how he felt at this moment, she looked stunning, it was overwhelming. 'Katza,' he said, he looked around, they were totally alone. He touched her cheek turning her to face him. She smiled opening her eyes.

'Yea-' Fenris kissed her gently on the lips, she was surprised but she lent into his hands. It was sweet and tender, she moaned lightly feeling his tongue touch her lips. For now she was his and only his. He didn't want to take her back in so she could be scrutinized by all the hot headed lords and ladies. So he claimed her here, feeling her skin beneath his hands, the way she tasted and smelt of jasmine and honey.

A bush rustled far off to the left and they ignored it, too absorbed with each other to notice. Garrett looked around, he had run into the garden to avoid a Ferelden woman who was intent on him meeting her daughter. What caught his eye was not to be expected. There was Makatza an from the looks of it, she was kissing someone, from this angle he couldn't see. Curious to who this stranger might be he inched around so's not to disturb them, he did wonder where Fenris was, he didn't think that he would just let her drift away, although he did solve that problem with the lord earlier who was harassing mother. Slowly his view changed. And his wonder was solved.

'No. Fucking. Way. It's Fenris?' He whispered.

**Oh noes! Lol when writing this I did not expect this to happen lol. Well please leave a review. Was deciding to split this up but I didn't so be kind and drop one. Also sorry for any mistakes or anything.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you for your reviews it seems that it the beginning of the ball went down well. Do not begin to read this chapter if you have a life, i'm planning a megalithe one. **

Chapter 56 – Turn up for the books.

For a moment Garrett thought his mind was playing tricks on him, he had drunk quite a few glasses of wine, he rubbed his eyes, trying to make as little sound as possible. When he opened his eyes again, it was still Fenris. He then tried to convince himself that it wasn't Makatza. To no avail. It was definitely her. He was just speechless, the thing that annoyed him the most is that he couldn't decide whether he was angry or happy. He had his reasons to be angry but, it just didn't feel right to be. Sighing he sat down in the shrubbery from this angle he could see both their faces, it was difficult; if they looked straight ahead around knee level they would see him, he would have to be careful, also he would watch and see what happened. There was no point jumping to conclusions, Makatza might have just had too much to drink, or something. One thing he was sure about was that if he left now he would never know.

Makatza pulled away, 'Fenris! What if someone sees us?' She asked concerned. _Too late _Garrett thought sighing. She held his hand to her cheek, 'I must admit I've wanted to kiss you all evening,' she blushed, _of all the things I expected to hear that was a first _Garrett chuckled in his mind. Fenris followed one of her ringlets that sat around her collarbone, she smiled, in a way that Garrett had never seen before, he never realised that there was a side to her that she would never show him. When she first arrived she was very shy and contained, he thought that she had come out of her shell and began to reveal her true personality, but it was just a mask.

'I'm sorry Katza, I just, you look so perfect, I had to remind myself that you aren't a dream, a figment of my imagination.' He replied quietly, his hand resting on hers, he brushed her fringe out her eyes. Garrett cringed, it was sweet, romantic, he never thought Fenris as a lost soul. It spoke volumes, he wouldn't say something like that if this was a spur of a moment thing. Hating himself for doing so Garrett stayed in his hiding place. 'Katza if you are ready we can go back inside, if you do not wish to be caught.' Fenris said stroking her cheek.

'No, no, I want to stay out here with you a little longer. Also they can go to hell, did you hear what they were like? Bidding on me like I was a piece of meat! As if they thought that they would actually appeal to me. That bloody Lord Bavent, he made my skin crawl, no doubt I will be getting a few letters from him about my hand in marriage or something just as … ugh actually I don't want to think about it.' She shuddered. _Oh great, now we're going to have other guys trying to ask for her hand in marriage? Mother's already turned down three. I knew this damn ball was going to be a bad idea,_ Garrett rolled his eyes. He couldn't figure out what was going on between the two of them.

'What will you say if he does?' Fenris asked. Garret raised a brow.

'What do you mean what would I say? You expect me to say yes? Of course not!' She scoffed obviously shocked. Fenris looked away, Garrett forced the urge to duck, he knew that Fenris as an elf had sharper senses than most but the wind was blowing his scent away and as long as he didn't make a lot of noise he was safe. 'Fenris what's the matter, what are you worried about?' She frowned. 'Tell me, I know some thing's bothering you, I always do.'

'When did you become so aware of my mind and feelings?' He said smiling.

She laughed in response. 'Oh I don't know. Probably ever since I imprinted on you. That sounds about right. Bloody nuisance it was as well. God I hated you for that.' Garrett had to cover his mouth, he almost said something right there and then, _she imprinted?! No wonder Fenris seemed to understand her. Why didn't.. Bubble you and me are gonna have a chat we get home! Damn it why didn't I see this earlier? _

'You hated me for it?'

'Of course, don't forget we weren't like this, I thought you despised me, that's a bit harsh, I thought you tolerated me, besides we're getting off topic. Why did you think I would even consider saying yes to a random marriage proposal?' She shrugged, Garrett could see that her hand was still clasped in his, which confused him because he was under the impression that Fenris couldn't stand to be touched. Just as that thought flickered through his mind Fenris had pulled his hand out of hers and rested it on her knee, she seemed to take it in her stride, as if she knew it might happen.

'He could provide for you, keep you safe. Nothing I can give you.' Fenris whispered. Garrett had to crane his head forward in order to hear. Makatza sighed nodding.

'True, until he found out that I'm a mage,' she whispered back. 'Look Fenris, none of these men are going to like the real me, they like the way I look, the fact that I'm … how do I put this? Um, pure? I suppose, and that they think I'm of noble birth. Why the hell would I want to live a lie, just to be safe and provided for? Would he take an arrow for me? Lie to Templars?' She turned his face to hers, 'would he pick me up in the middle of the storm while I'm being hunted by the Carta and carry me to safety, all the while his skins burns when it touches mine?' She kissed him softly. 'No I didn't think so. Remind me why I would give you up?' She smiled her mouth still close to his.

Fenris sighed, all of her points made sense which made her impossible to argue against. His voice took a light sarcastic tone 'because I'm an escaped elven slave, who all my life will be hunted by the Magisters?' Makatza kissed him again her lips lingering on his.

'And I? Who am not even from this reality, who turns into a wolf at inconvenient times and also is a mage and will be hunted by the Templars from the rest of my life? I think that makes your point void.' She smirked. Fenris growled playfully and pulled her close, Garrett turned away, his mind was settled, he didn't need to see more. There was something serious going on between them, for how long it had been going on he didn't know, but in the small space between Makatza becoming a wolf and now something had blossomed. His mind was calmed when she mentioned that she was 'pure' he would hate to have to have a talk with Fenris for taking advantage of her. Not that she was easily manipulated, Garrett had never met a more level headed person. Now he had to move without disturbing them, he would find it hard to explain why he was in the bushes. He decided to cast a small concealment spell, muttering under his breath it flickered with a small light before shrouding him in darkness, slowly he made his way back as quietly as he came. When he was sure he was out of ear shot and sight he dispelled his enchantment and after running his hand through his hair went back into the hall. He hadn't walked more than a few steps before he saw Leandra making her way toward them. She was smiling at the people she passed but he could tell she was becoming impatient. 'Yes mother?' He said when she arrived.

'Garrett, darling, have you seen Makatza and Fenris? They went out for some air, but people are asking for her, I don't want to drag her back in, but I don't want people beginning to talk, I thought they would be in the garden.' She tutted.

'They are, I passed them,' he lied. 'They were talking, must have lost track of time, I'll go get them.'

'Would you? Thanks darling. I had Lord Bavent tailing after me when she left, I think she's made an impact.' She smiled happily. 'We'll be over by the ice statue of the peacock,' she pecked him on the cheek and disappeared. Hawke groaned. _Great now you're lying for them. They have better come clean soon, I don't think I can hide this for long. _Reluctantly he made his way back to the door he had just walked through.

… … … …

'Fenris! Fenris stop!' She giggled trying to keep quiet. 'The last thing I need is red marks on my neck,' she laughed. Makatza covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle her laughter. 'Come on we had better get back inside before mother sends out a search party.' She patted down her dress smoothing out the creases, trying to recover some dignity she stood swiftly not looking at him. Before she was able to walk away he caught her hand, he stood next to her threading his fingers through hers.

'In all seriousness Katza, I worry,' he said. She smiled weakly and hugged him.

'I do as well Fenris, about many things, but when I am with you, I feel like I can cope with them.' She kissed the base of his throat, he gripped her hand tightly his other arm wrapped around her. All too soon they heard someone coming.

Garrett scowled, he didn't want to catch them on the act, it would cause to much havoc for this evening, things were hectic enough. So he made plenty of noise as he walked back to where he left them. 'Sister? Katza?' He called, 'are you around here?'

'Over here Garrett,' he heard her call back from the bench. Rounding the corner he saw that they were both standing, Fenris had put his gloves back on and was hovering behind her right shoulder. _Now I know how you two have kept this hidden, _he thought. _There's no way I would have been able to tell there was something going on, I mean I would be suspicious but you hide it very well. _He smiled, beaming at her.

'Sorry but mother would like you both back, what took you so long? I thought you wanted some air was all,' he asked wanting to know what lie she would tell.

'We were talking,' Makatza looked at Fenris, who nodded his head slightly in reply.

Garrett would have taken his hat off to her if he had been wearing one. He expected some lame excuse, but she told him the truth, just not all of it. Very clever. That's how it had been so convincing. He understood why they would want to hide things, it just stung a little bit that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. But then again when things first started with Isabela there was a part of him that didn't want anyone to know. It was something private between them, all too soon everyone knew and it took a couple of weeks to calm down and become normal again. Garrett had a feeling that it would take more than a couple of weeks, make that months and it sounded more realistic. He put on a happy face and slung his arm over her shoulder, taking care to note Fenris' expression as he did. Nothing, a minor flicker but that was it. _Damn these two are good. _No wonder the only reason Isabela won at cards was because she cheated, Fenris had one hell of a poker face. Steering Makatza back into the hall Fenris fell in step behind her. They entered to much commotion, fanfare rang out.

'What's going on?' Makatza asked almost having to shout.

Garrett shrugged, 'probably just more nobility. Come on mother's over here!' Ignoring the racket that was going on in the background they made their way over to a glistening ice statue, Leandra and a couple of men were chatting enthusiastically. One of them was dressed in gleaming armour with an insignia that made Makatza tremble at the sight. She looked over Garrett's arm to Fenris where he sent her a reassuring smile and held up his fingers. Four. There were four Templars in this hall, somehow just knowing the number of people to avoid made her feel better. She nodded and turned back to Garret.

'There are Templars here' she whispered in his ear.

'Yes I know. Meredith knows I am a mage, but until all this Qunari business in settled she can't do anything as I'm the only person they will talk to.' He whispered back. 'She'll probably try and scare you but just be brave, Fenris and I are here, she won't try anything tonight.' Makatza nodded feeling a little better. They wove their way into the group, Makatza shrugged Garrett's arm off her shoulder as Leandra pecked her cheek.

'There you are darling, feeling better? This is Ser Cullen, the Knight-Commander's second in command. Ser Cullen? This is my daughter Makatza and her chaperone Fenris.' She motioned to the man in armour, Makatza quickly glanced over him, he may be in formal dress armour but he held no sword. Quite a handsome man, with a kind face, it was odd that she found him quite so attractive. _Don't be deceived Makatza! _She scolded herself, _he is as much as a threat as Meredith. Smile. _Smiling she bobbed a curtsey.

'Hello Ser Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you,' she said sweetly. Garrett shook him by the hand and made an excuse to take himself and Leandra away from the group, Makatza was a little relived her presence made her a lot more nervous. Fenris was the pillar of granite behind her, still smiling she waited for him to answer.

'My lady the pleasure is all mine,' he smiled back giving her a little bow. 'Can I say you look wonderful this evening? It is rare to see such natural beauty.'

'You can if you like,' she fluttered her eyelashes. _Oh my god am I flirting? Well yeah, he's a good looking Templar, you are a mage. Flirt away, keep his mind elsewhere, don't let him think, or even consider you as a threat._ Hating herself for doing so, she became acted as if she had drunk a little too much. 'Would be rude for be to be as bold as to say that you are a very handsome man?' She giggled. No sooner had the words left her mouth she felt Fenris tense behind her, causally slipping her hand behind her back she grabbed his and gave it a tight squeeze, he didn't settle but an understanding was made.

'You flatter me my lady.'

'It is no trouble, now tell me Ser Cullen what brings you to a gathering like this, from what I heard the Templar's duty is never done, I didn't expect anyone from your order to be here,' she was fishing for information, hopefully he was here because Meredith couldn't make it. It was a long shot, but a light in the dark flickered. He chuckled.

'Indeed, while it is true that we are never truly off duty as it were, it is important that we are seen, I honestly couldn't give you another reason, it is on Knight-Commander Meredith's order that I am here, maybe she has more explanatory reasons, she arrived with me but has to greet the local nobility. She expressed that she would like to speak to you actually, if you are still interested you can ask her,' he waved away a tray of drinks that floated by his ear, Makatza almost snatched one from the poor woman, she blushed sipping her drink, she needed something to calm her nerves.

'I did receive a letter from the Commander actually, forgive my ignorance but I wondered why she would like to speak to me, I'm not that important.' Throw the line, hope he takes to hook and pull the sinker.

'She is a curious woman, surely you understand the need to know the locals, that and you are not married.' He said as if it was completely obvious.

Makatza blinked stupidly, 'what does my marital status have to with anything?' She asked with an icy tingle. Fenris raised a brow, a lot of men this evening had asked about her plans for the future, it was annoying at first, but now it was beginning to wear thin, just like his patience.

Ser Cullen laughed, 'you are a very clever woman Lady Hawke, very influential, why I have no doubt that you could have your pick of the gentlemen here, why young Seamus the Viscount's son is here. If you were so inclined you could be Viscountess. But you didn't hear anything from me.' He winked smiling.

Makatza forced her face to reply slapping on the expression of mildly amused._ So Meredith is worried about the political repercussions of the man I marry. Fair enough, _she looked back at Fenris who was doing a sweep of the hall, _lucky for her that I have no interest in politics at all. '_Oh there's no need to worry, I am a simple woman, with very uncomplicated tastes, why I can tell you that there isn't a noble here that interests me, they're all far too, hmm, easy, shall we say. This evening had been lovely apart from some of the men acting like they were a rutting contest.' Cullen looked her over and then chuckled heartily.

'Oh I can definitely see why you would find the men here easy.' They chatted idly for a while all the time Makatza smiled and giggled, like the good little noble girl she was pretending to be. Inside she was almost hyperventilating. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde woman walking over to them with piercing, vibrant eyes, she wore a hood and a tiara like head piece, that Makatza guessed symbolised her rank. She had doubt about who this woman was. Fear puddled in her stomach as she came closer. Cullen caught her eye drift and turned.

'Knight-Commander, this is Lady Amell's youngest child, Lady Makatza Hawke,' he introduced her without missing a beat. Meredith regarded her for a moment, Makatza smiled painfully hoping that her nervousness didn't shine through. She could feel her bracelet vibrating on her wrist as it dealt with the power fluctuation that surged through her body. She sipped her drink forcing her other hand behind her body, the little pendant that sat at the base of her back bumped against her skin as she clenched and unclenched her hand. Meredith inclined her head in greeting and spoke quietly to Cullen, Makatza turned to face Fenris while she was talking to her second in command. She looked worriedly at him, her fingers shaking on her left hand, he breathed in deeply his eyes telling her to copy him. She breathed in through her nose and out her mouth, following his own pattern, he took the drink out her hand as it showed her shaking, his fingers pausing on hers. She nodded feeling a little calmer and turned around to face her. Cullen bowed and promptly left. Makatza wanted to claw him back as he walked further and further away.

'Lady Hawke,' Meredith said in stern voice, 'how are you this evening?'

'I-I am fine thank you for asking, yourself?' She stuttered shocked at the volatile way Meredith asked her question. She didn't seem to notice and was looking at Fenris carefully.

'I am well. How is your mother and brother?'

'They are doing well also, thank you.' She breathed in heavily. _I have to stay calm, having the wolf flash through would be the worst thing that would happen, just breathe, she doesn't know anything._

_'_May I ask whom your companion is?'

Makatza blanched, 'oh forgive me,' she said hurriedly, 'this is Fenris, he offered to accompany this evening.' She pushed him forward with her hand forcing him to stand next to her, not behind her. He took it in his stride and bowed respectfully, he then had to run his hand through his hair to settle it when he stood, Makatza's hormones yowled and fought against their restraints.

'Good evening Knight-Commander Meredith,' he said deeply. She stared at his tattoos before answering.

'Ahh. I believe you would be the Lyrium warrior that has been in the city for the last few years? I have heard many things about you. You originated from Tevinter did you not?' Meredith's eyes took a predatory look to them which Makatza did not like the sight of at all.

'Such is my curse.' He said sharply, ignoring her second question. Makatza took the drink out of his hand where he had been holding it for her and swallowed almost half the glass at once. She closed her eyes trying to calm down but the onslaught of smells was worse, sighing she opened her eyes again.

'Tell me, satisfy my curiosity. Why would you need a Lyrium warrior to escort you tonight?' She asked. Fenris looked like he was about to say something but Makatza butted in, she knew she had to be careful but she had enough of people judging Fenris by the way he looked or because he was an elf. Clearing her throat she stared at Meredith daring her to argue.

'Fenris was not hired, the fact that he is a Lyrium warrior as you call him, is inconsequential. He is very close to me and he offered to join me this evening to keep me company, I do not know the majority of the people here, it is nice to not be alone. He is friends with my brother and I have known him a while, is there a problem?' Her voice was lined with steel, inside she battled with the wolf. It was a very stupid thing to do, she was risking being rude, she had to make it clear that Meredith hadn't insulted her even though she had, 'I'm sorry I don't mean to be brash, it's just a Lord earlier voice his displeasure and it has angered me a little.' The serious look on Meredith's features softened a little with her apology.

'I understand, now Lady Hawke tell me about yourself, you have only just moved here yes? Why your family moved into Kirkwall a few years ago. Was it safe for you to be in Ferelden with the blight?' She said softly. Deadly but softly.

_And so it begins. Come on throw your best at me, nothing can stand up to Isabela's interrogations. You've got nothing. _Fenris tried to move behind her but she held him in place with a smile.

'Quite safe, I was near the sea. Far from the blight, I didn't see it at all. Living in an orphanage.' She replied brightly. Garrett had moved so that he was standing a few feet away while Leandra chatted to Thea, listening to them. He admired the way that Makatza used words, she said the bare minimum and let the other person fill in the blanks, she avoided being dishonest if she could help it. He was ready with a drunken act to stumble in if she was getting into a sore spot. He has also been carefully watching the way Fenris and Makatza acted around each other; when they thought no-one was paying attention it was all smiles and lingering touches, otherwise they simply acted as if they were very close.

'Indeed?'

'Yes they are like my second family,' she chatted. She almost, almost wanted to laugh she felt so nervous. She couldn't believe she was saying this sort of thing, it was very dangerous. 'In truth I didn't want to leave, but I needed to be with my mother and brothers.'

Meredith made a little humming noise but decided not to pursue that line of questioning. 'May I ask what you do in your spare time? Your brother insists on running around for the Guard Captain, tell me what are your interests?' Meredith was very subtle but Makatza's nerves were on an all time high, at the moment she was dipping a toe into the water of suspicion testing the temperature.

'I study, I love reading, I teach as well. Also I dance, sing and play the piano. The normal things.' She rattled off a list of random things she liked to do. Hoping that it would throw her off a little. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute, well that's what it felt like, her voice was higher pitched than usual. If Fenris wasn't beside her she probably would have fainted with the stress.

'Oh do you not fight like your brothers?'

'Technically no, I don't. I am trained to use duel blades and a bow but my fighting style is not like my brothers, besides I prefer not to fight if I can help it. Unlike Garrett who seems to simply attract trouble.' She drank the rest of her drink hoping that Meredith would tire. She didn't know what she was trying to get out. Finding out little details of her life wasn't suddenly going to trigger a light which flashed ''I'm a mage!'' Above her head.

'You have different coloured eyes Lady Hawke, is that a genetic trait? I do not recall either of your brothers having it,' Meredith said narrowing her eyes.

'It is not all that uncommon,' she didn't want to even try to explain the biology of it, in her reality it's called Heterochromia. 'In fact it is more common in animals than humans, elves or dwarfs I have to admit. But to answer your question; no it is not a genetic trait.' _Thank goodness that Garrett and I have almost the same skin and hair colour. I forgot how much like the Medieval ages it's like here, I can't wait for science to kick in._

'Fascinating, tell me I do not hear a lot about your father from your brother Carver, is there anything you could tell me?' Makatza raised a brow at this request, but she continued, 'I have met your mother and Lord Hawke,' her voice gave away exactly how she felt about Garrett. Makatza thought for a second. A few feet away Garrett swore under his breath, Makatza didn't know anything about his father, not the level of detail that Meredith was looking for, he might have to stumble in sooner than he had hoped; taking a full glass from a waiter he got ready to interrupt them. Only to be surprised, Makatza had begun to speak.

'I can't tell you anything. He was a good man, that's about all.' She replied vaguely.

'Oh come now-' Meredith began to protest. But Makatza hadn't finished yet.

'We didn't spend any time together, I was in my own world,' she shrugged. 'He was with Garrett all the time.' Garrett silently punched the air, what Makatza didn't know was that Meredith was aware that his late father was a mage, and implying that she had nothing in common with him as a child because he spent all his time teaching him meant that she wasn't a mage. Again she didn't lie, it was amazing. It was definitely a technique he was going to have to start using. ''I'm sorry Knight-Commander, but if you would like more detail other than that you will have to ask Garrett, all I can tell you is that he was a kind, caring man with an odd sense of humour.' The exact words that Garrett had used to tell her about him earlier that week when she had inquired.

'Well thank you. That was pretty much the same answer I received from Carver as well. Unfortunately my time is short and I have many other people I have to see this evening. Thank you for the pleasant chat, meeting the elusive sibling was very informative. I will be contacting you in the future,' she gave a little bow and disappeared in the crowd. Makatza shook, her whole body trembling. Fenris took the now empty glass from her hand and placed it on a ledge near by, he looked at her carefully, she was a little pale and breathing heavily. He hadn't like the little comment about Meredith contacting her, it didn't sound good but on the whole it could have gone worse. She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. Garrett wandered over.

'Well done Katza that couldn't have gone better,' he praised rubbing her shoulder.

'You heard everything?' Fenris asked. He had noticed him standing near by, a little voice at the back of his head was muttering something at him but he had no idea what it was. A feeling of a sort. He dismissed it for the time being. Makatza still hadn't opened her eyes.

'Of course, I hear and see everything,' Garrett winked, the little voice began screaming, Fenris' eyes widened as the realization shook through him. Keeping his face straight he turned from Hawke and touched Makatza's shoulder.

'Makatza?'

'Can we go back outside? There's too much perfume and things in here I'm becoming a little light headed.'

'I don't think that's a good idea, look stay here and I'll ask mother how long we're going to be. Just stay put,' Garrett weaved in between a few people who had begun to dance. Makatza waved her hand in front of her face, all the stress had crashed down on her, all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed with her pups and sleep until noon. Was that too much to ask for? 'Fenris, I'm just going to find a bathroom, I won't be long, please stay here and tell Garrett when he comes back.'

'Do not take to long or I will come to find you,' he smiled, as much as he didn't want to leave her alone he understood the importance of having a moment to one's self, Makatza felt her heavy heart lift a little, not giving a damn about anyone around her she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

'I promise I'll be back in a moment, I just need to splash a bit of cold water on my face.' He nodded and Makatza made her way to the closest female member of staff, it was a young elven woman with black hair pulled into two plaits. She lent close to her and asked quietly. 'Excuse me miss, could you show me where the bathroom is please?' The young woman looked shocked, _she must be used to all these stuck up people just ordering her around, _Makatza sighed in her mind, the elf nodded and handed the tray of food she was holding to the servant behind the table. Motioning with her hand Makatza followed her into a wide passage that was deserted, walking down the corridor she was shown a door on the left hand side. 'Thank you,' she said kindly. The woman curtseyed and went about her duty. She opened the door, it was the most decorated bathroom she had ever seen, there were several doors inside, after opening a couple she found a toilet in each. 'So it's the poshest public bathroom I've ever been in,' Makatza said to herself. She leant on the counter staring into the mirror, she was a little red in the face, after grabbing a bit of tissue she cleaned up her eyes, one of the main annoyances of wearing eye liner. She did what she said she was going to do and splashed a small puddle of cold water on her face, she felt like she had been dancing for hours, but in truth she had done very little moving. Sighing she used the rest of the tissue to dry her face. She stood staring at her reflection, tucking bit of hair here and there. It was nice to not be followed, she knew that Fenris joining her for the evening was something she could never thank him properly for but for the moment it was relaxing to be alone. 'I wonder where I can get a cup of tea..' she mused to herself.

'Ha. You'll be lucky.' Another voice replied. She spun around embarrassed wasn't the word. She blushed furiously. The other woman looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. 'Trust me, I've been dragged to many of these things, the only thing you can hope for is that some old fart drops dead and you all get sent home like school children.' She was wearing an extravagant column gown, floor length the train continued on for a few feet, her bodice covered in embroidered swirls, done in an olive green silk, the embellishments picked out in silver. It suited the small red headed woman that faced her grinning. Her hair was pulled upwards and a small silver crown nestled in the curls, which didn't mean a lot seeing at Thea; the host was wearing almost a whole jewellers in her hair.

Despite her wariness she replied, 'that happens a lot?'

'More than you think,' she laughed. 'I just had to get away y'know. My husband hates it as well but I was always better at sneaking off, all that commotion for nothing.' She sighed while laughing, 'oh where are my manners,' she held out a glove covered hand, 'I'm Kiana, Kiana Theirin.'

Makatza shook her hand, the name was ringing bells in her mind but she couldn't place her finger on it, 'I'm um, Makatza, Makatza Hawke.' She smiled.

'Oh so you're Garrett's little sister, well I believe that we are cousins, the lines are a little muddled what with the blight and all but that's what I've been told, second or third, I think, before I was married.' She was a bit smaller than Makatza about 5 foot 6'', she had a large, but thin scar that ran from under her ear and trailed down her shoulder passing the line of her high backed dress. She was very lithe and long limbed, with a heart shaped face and pale blue eyes. Makatza liked her and found herself trusting her without knowing why.

'I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but have I met you before or something? It's just that I recognise your name but I can't place it,' Makatza said guiltily.

'That doesn't surprise me, perhaps you know of my husband more, Alistair?' She grinned, she was amused by Makatza's lack of recognition. It took a couple more seconds for the cogs to work in her head. Once they clicked she almost yelped.

'Oh I'm so sorry! Um, how do I address you? Um, please forgive me, I don't really pay attention to politics and things,' she gabbled. _Oh my fucking god! It's the fucking queen! The warden queen of Ferelden. That's what those damn trumpets were about. If I hadn't read that book I would have never known. _She dropped a deep curtsey.

_'_Oh hush, don't you start, it's bad enough for everyone else to start bobbing as I walk past, it makes me sea sick if there's a large enough crowd. I quite like the idea that there was one person in the whole of Thedas that doesn't know me at sight. Now as much as I like being away from all that drivel I had better show my face otherwise I'll have people tearing down the walls to find me.' She brushed lint of her dress, 'sometimes becoming queen was one of the worst things I did.' Makatza gave her an inquiring look. 'Oh I don't mean like that. I love Alistair with all my heart, but I do regret putting him on the throne, even if it was the best thing for the country. But I couldn't let that bitch Anora rule, she would have him executed, and then I would have had to kill her and that path just led down a messy end,' she looked at Makatza who was a little unsure of the proceedings and had an expression of interest on her face, 'sorry I was ranting. It's a bad habit.'

'It's fine I do the same,' Makatza admitted.

'So,' she said as they left the bathroom, 'you don't look very comfortable, is it all the men? I recall seeing quite a handsome elf looking for someone as I walked here, don't mind me I'm just putting two and two together, but he did look quite worried.'

'Yeah,' she replied guiltily, 'that's Fenris, he's-'

'Your lover?'

'Wa? What?! No. well, yes, but no! Not like that, it's complicated.'

'I was going to say, you don't look like that when trying to find someone.' She grinned, against all odds the queen reminded Makatza of Isabela. A more polite version. She looped her arm through Makatza's forcing them to slow their pace.

'What did he look like?'

'Well to put it simply, he looked like he was going to start smacking people's heads together, he was getting quite frustrated by the sight of things,' Makatza bit her lip, she had been quite a while. No amount of apologising was going to pacify him any time soon. 'But here I was thinking that you were looking for a husband, at least that's what the rumours say.'

Makatza groaned, 'no, no I'm not. I am quite happy with my own personal arrangement, why does everyone think I need to get married? It's like a broken record honestly.' She grumbled.

'Because you're of that age and still technically single, don't give me that look, I don't know the details of you and your elf but trust me people don't see it that way. My mother was always trying to set me up with different men, all of which I turned down. They'll get the hint eventually, but it's gonna take a while.'

'Oh joy.' She replied sarcastically. Makatza found it easy to talk to the queen, she didn't act like one, she acted like a normal woman with a hard job,_ if only all nobles were like this _Makatza thought. Kiana laughed loudly.

'Oh it is rather refreshing to meet someone like you Makatza, I thought my days of normal conversation were over for sure.' They walked to the end of the corridor pausing at the door to the hall. They could hear the loud talking and music clearer now. 'Also before we go in, don't worry about Meredith, your secret is perfectly safe.'

'Se-Secret?! What um, secret?' She panicked removing her arm from Kiana's, who merely watched with a raised brow.

'Please don't tell me you react like that every time someone mentions it. You don't think I wouldn't recognise Anders' handiwork when I see it?' She grabbed Makatza's wrist fingering the bracelet. 'Yeah, this is definitely his work, tell him I said hi. Otherwise don't worry, I'll be sure to squash any rumours concerning you or Garrett, just promise that you'll write to me. It would be nice to have a friend that treats you normally.' It was only then that Makatza saw how much this woman had given up. Nodding a promise Kiana grinned. 'Perfect. Come on let's go grab some food before it's all gone.' She opened the door only to be face with a tall man with blonde hair and stubble. 'Oh shit.' She cussed.

'Oh shit indeed. Where have you been Kiki?' At the use of a pet name Makatza knew with perfect clarity who this man was.

'I went to the bathroom,' she pouted. 'I can look after myself, the only worry you would have would be if I fell down the bowl. This is Makatza Hawke, she's my distant cousin, we've been talking.' She said happily.

'Lady Hawke? I've just been speaking to your brother and mother, also a friend, Fenris I think his name was? They seemed anxious to find you, come on. My wife will explain why they couldn't locate you.' He said sternly. Makatza smiled shyly, this evening was definitely one for the books, _at least Varric isn't here, what do would he say if he found out that I was with the Warden Queen of Ferelden. His head would probably explode. _Kiana muttered something under her breath and after a pointed look at her husband, stood up straight, clasped her hands in front of her and began to walk, the crowd parting like water. Alistair shook his head and after a little nudge Makatza obediently followed her. The whispering began as soon as people recognised her standing with the queen. Slowly they walked to where Leandra, and Garrett were talking. Unfortunately Lord Crewe was bothering Garrett, more than likely about Makatza's comments to him. When Leandra saw Kiana walking toward her she bobbed respectfully, Garrett and Lord Crewe following suite bowing low. Kiana inclined her head.

'I heard that you were looking for your daughter? I'm sorry I was talking to her,' Kiana apologised, 'had I known I wouldn't have taken so long.'

'Oh it is no trouble at all, we were just concerned that's all,' Leandra said dismissing her apology, Garrett grinned, no doubt he would be rubbing this in people's faces for weeks. Lord Crewe looked as if he had just been slapped, then a calculating fire flashed in his eyes, Makatza knowing the queen and king of Ferelden was a rather large positive point. _Even if she was rude that's no point to dismiss he, _he thought, _manners can be taught. If not she will just have to learn to keep her mouth shut._

'Do not worry,' he said, 'she has a rebellious streak,' he quipped. Makatza frowned at him, disgust wrinkling her nose. He really had no boundaries that he wouldn't cross.

'Yes.' Kiana stated giving him a look, 'yes, well, Makatza I'll write to you soon, keep well.' She kissed her on each cheek winking as she did so. Taking her husband's arm they vanished into the throng of people. Lord Crewe beamed making his eyes squint up, Garrett took a step away from him. Makatza ignored him point blank and turned to her family.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't even know who she was at first and then, well I'm sorry. Where's Fenris?'

'Honestly darling it's ok, don't worry, Fenris has just worked himself into a little bit of a state that's all, he takes his role very seriously.' Leandra tittered happiness emanating off her like glitter. This evening had gone better than she had ever hoped.

'I can't imagine why,' Garrett said quietly. Makatza raised a brow at him, _what are you going on about Garrett? What do you know? _She thought curiously.

'Well do you know where he went?' She asked Leandra.

'Why bother looking for him, it's not your job he hasn't done his job properly. Typical elf,' Lord Crewe muttered. Makatza whipped around to face him, she was about to lose her temper with this spoilt little rich kid. Swallowing her anger she ignored him and listened to her mother's reply.

'I think he went into the garden in case you had gone out for some air.' Makatza nodded and gave her mother a quick hug. 'Also darling, we'll be going home in about half and hour, is that alright?'

'It's perfect, I'm going to go find him,' She grinned at Garrett who gave a little mock bow. Rolling her eyes she pushed past several other guests, a couple of the men tried to engage her into their group but she declined, a couple of minutes later she had finally reached the door. The alcohol in this place had been flowing for a few hours now and she had already had to pull herself from a rather drunk patron's embrace. Rubbing her arms she stepped into the cold. Gingerly walking around the rose bushes she sought out the bench that she and Fenris had sat on earlier, closing her eyes she could only smell him from earlier, his scent dwindling and paling. There was another scent in the air as well, one very familiar. Following her nose with her eyes still shut she walked over to a small clump of bushes which sat opposite the bench where the smell was more concentrated. Trying not to move and disturb the air currents she inhaled deeply. 'Oh my god. Garret. Garrett was here, but if he was here.. did he see?' She opened her eyes. 'Oh fuck!' She whispered.

'There really is something different about you Lady Hawke,' came a familiar voice from not far behind her. It was Lord Bavent.

'Oh yes?' She said trying to sound completely at ease as she turned, _not that it's creepy to find you following me, and then sneaking up on me. _She crossed her arms, hoping that he would get the hint and leave.

'I find you smelling the roses and talking to yourself, now what other woman does that?' He smiled greasily. Makatza forced herself to smile back, all the while she was becoming more and more afraid. Even more scared then when she was with Meredith, this was a different type of fear, much more potent.

'I am not like other women,' she replied coldly.

'No you aren't' he said stepping closer. He was only a about half a metre away from her, she had to make an excuse to leave and quickly, she could smell the port on his breath.

'Well thank you Lord Bavent, I'm sure that I will see you again,' _if it's within the next millennia it'll be too soon._ 'But I have to get to my family.' She smiled cocking her head and turned to walk away. Quick as a snake his hand lashed out and caught hers. She looked down to where he was grabbing her wrist, her skin had begun to pale with his tight grip. 'Lord Bavent you are hurting me, please let go.' She said quietly. She began to pull her mind flying back to the first night she had arrived and how that other man tried to use her as well. 'You do not want to do this Lord Bavent, please let me go and we will say nothing more about it.' Her voice had taken a worried tone and he grinned knowing that he was having an effect.

'Why would I do that, when you're already mine? I have spoken to your mother and offered to take your hand. Now it's only a matter of time.' He drawled, licking his lips and casting a lecherous eye over her body. 'Yes, only a matter of time.'

'You are sorely mistaken, let me go now before you come to harm. I'm warning you.' Makatza hissed, the wolf was snapping at the cage and she felt her locks loosen. She began to growl deep in her chest. He yanked her toward him his nails digging into her shoulders, he tried to kiss her but she turned her head, forcibly he held her chin in place and tried to kiss her again. He was so much stronger than she thought and all her lessons of self defence flew out her mind. She twisted turned trying to break his grip. She kicked him and stood on his foot but only became more determined to handle her. 'Get the fuck off me!' She shouted nutting him. He stumbled away but retaliated with a blow of his own.

'You will speak when spoken to!' his backhand caught her across the jaw, she stumbled now on her knees, 'this you will learn.' He was either completely deranged or blind drunk. Makatza hoped for the second one. Hoped for his sake it was just drink. Being held up by him she let all her weight drop, so he was supporting her, he got pulled forward a little and she cracked him across the shin with her heel causing him to scream in agony and fall over. Makatza picked herself up, dusted off her dress and wiped the tears from her eyes.

'If I were you I would withdraw your offer, because next time I won't be so so lenient.' She snarled.

'You bitch,' he spat getting to his feet. Makatza didn't notice she was too busy looking at the tear that her heel had caused as she fell. _Mother's going to kill me.._ He went to grab her only to be gripped by the throat and lifted from the ground. Makatza spun around, Fenris held him up high his markings glowing brightly. Lord Bavent gurgled struggling against his grip.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now,' Fenris growled.

'Put him down Fenris,' Makatza said. _Oh fuck if he kills him, shit is gonna hit the fan, I have a feeling that even if he did what he wanted to and Fenris killed him after, Fenris would still be the bad guy. _'Please Fenris, just put him down.' Fenris looked at her lowering his arm, he sighed and threw him to the floor viciously. He stepped over the groaning man and grabbed Makatza pulling her close.

'I told you to come back!' He said angrily. 'I told you to come back Makatza! Where were you? Look what could have happened!' Makatza let him shout at her, it was stupid she should have left the moment she realised that he wasn't in the garden, 'I can't. Makatza. I just. This is why I came with you tonight, this. I can't risk you like this, I can't. If something were to happen to you.. I can't. I'm not strong enough..'

'Take me home Fenris,' she whispered tears trickling down her cheek, stinging as they fell down her left cheek. He stroked her skin where Lord Bavent had hit her, he frowned as in the low light he made out a large gash where his gemmed ring had cut her. He went to turn away, his intent clear on his features, but she held him tightly.

'Stop Fenris please. Leave him.' Her voice broke as she said it, he immediately stopped trying to pull away, 'please don't leave me, please..' she began to cry more. If he hadn't found her in time, the unthinkable could have happened. He nodded.

'Come, I will take you home,' his anger drained away the moment, he made a private note to visit Lord Bavent with Hawke later on in the week as soon as he found out where he lived. He wiped her eyes, 'I won't leave your side.'

'I'm sorry it's my fault I shouldn't have left I..'

'No. It is not your fault.' With great self control Fenris left the man whimpering man alive. If he had his way he wouldn't take another breath. Makatza's hand found Fenris' and she held on to him as they walked back into the ball, she used her other hand to cover her cheek and kept her head down. A few tongues began wagging but they walked straight to Leandra. Hawke looked confused as they walked up to him. 'Hawke we have to leave. Now.' He could barely contain his anger.

'Wait what's going on?' Hawke leaned close to Fenris, Leandra was still chatting to her friends, Makatza had buried her head in the back of Fenris' shoulder refusing to look at anyone her hand clenching Fenris' tightly.

Fenris breathed in heavily, 'Lord Bavent made a pass at Makatza, a physical one,' he spat. The change on Hawke's face was not for the light hearted.

'Where is he!?' Hawke demanded.

'Not here, not now,' Fenris stated, he raised his brows and cocked his head to Makatza, Hawke narrowed his eyes but nodded, they would sort this later. In private. 'We need to get her home, she needs to be somewhere safe.'

Leandra had said goodbye to her friends and found her son and Fenris in a rather low conversation. 'Hello Fenris, I see you found Makatza... Darling what's wrong?' She asked. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing mother, are you ready to go?'

'It is very obvious that it's nothing, Makatza what's happened?' She asked using a motherly tone. Makatza lifted her head, the bruise and gash on her cheek more apparent in the bright lights. 'Oh darling. What in the name of the Maker happened?'

'I fell over mother, it's just shaken me up a little. That's all. Please can we go home?' She said trying to give Leandra a little smile. Leandra didn't look convinced but she nodded her concern overriding her suspicion.

'Of course, I just have to say thank you to Lady Emaline, I will be right with you, wait outside while they bring the coach around.' Garrett was pulled away with her, she was going to try and get a little more information out of him, Fenris sighed, Makatza touched his arm lightly and he smiled. He was nursing his anger, letting it settle, the issue he had with Lord Bavent would be settled once Makatza was safe. He took the lead and led her to the main doors only to be stopped by Lord Crewe. He ground his teeth in annoyance, was he to be tested at every turn? Lord Crewe looked at Makatza who had buried her head in his shoulder once again, her bruise was quite visible though, she had a few shallow cuts on her shoulders and back where the roses had broken her fall.

'What in Andraste's name is going on?' He said loudly, the other guest's heads whipped around eager for drama.

'I am taking Makatza home.' Fenris stated.

'Did I look like I was talking to you elf?' He sneered. For Makatza's sake he bit his tongue and scowled, what he couldn't help was the way his marking's lit gently thrumming with energy. Lord Crewe turned his nose, 'you really are an animal,' he grimaced.

'That's it!' Makatza pushed past Fenris, using the shock of her even speaking to evade his attempt to hold her back. Forcing the wolf back into her cage, she pulled back her arm and lashed out at Lord Crewe hitting him square in the nose. Blood burst from his nose, his head thrown back with the force, he clutched at his face. Staring wide-eyed at Makatza he whimpered, 'say something else I dare you,' she growled her eyes flashing amber. Fenris held her and steered her through the main doors while trying not to laugh.

'Calm down Katza,' he whispered in her ear.

'I can't' she replied worrying. The wolf had broken free and she could feel her body beginning to change. Her hair follicles began to rise and she could feel her skin becoming tighter.

'Katza calm down,' he pulled her into one of the arches that decorated the house. Safe from other's eyes, but she still needed to get a grip on her change and stop it. 'Katza if you change here Meredith won't hesitate to take you.'

'That's not helping...' she yowled as her teeth began to lengthen, all the evening's fear had caught up with her. She needed something to distract her and quickly. Fenris wrung his hands unable to help her. On a last resort he held the back of her head and kissed her, pouring all his desperate need into it. She buckled but he held her up, slowly she felt her change halt and begin to reverse. She pulled her fingers through his hair, kissing him hard trying to erase the feeling of Lord Bavent's attempt at her. Her body throbbed at the need to feel his skin on hers. She moaned feeling tears trickle down her face, his tongue pushed her lips apart tasting the sweet wine she had been drinking all evening. They breathed heavily as their need for each other became sated. Fenris lowered the tempo of their kiss aware that anyone could catch them, Makatza was trembling, he held her close trying to offer a comfort he didn't know how to express. Footsteps came closer but he didn't push her away and neither did she, he simply buried his head in the crook of her shoulder so whoever was looking at them wouldn't be able to see his face. She sniffed and clutched at him.

'There you both are,' Garrett said looking at the pair of them, what surprised him was that they didn't even try to hide it. 'Is everything ok?'

'Hi Garrett,' she sniffled lifting her head. 'I'm feeling better thank you.'

'Was that your work at the door Fenris?' He asked leaning against the arch raising a brow. Fenris sighed and stepped away from Makatza, she smiled but still held his hand, looking at Garrett she shook her head.

'Actually that was mine,' she said shyly leaning her head on Fenris' chest. 'I've wanted to do that all night, little shit.'

'Why aren't you two hiding? Acting like nothing is going on?' Garrett blurted out. Inside he felt smug that it was his sister that hit Crewe. Makatza looked at Fenris who nodded slightly. She let him go and walked up to Garrett, who felt his stomach turn as he saw the mark on her face, he would heal her as soon as they were on the move.

'Well seeing as you already know there's no point, besides we were going to tell everyone tomorrow anyway.' She shrugged, 'we just didn't want drama with tonight, but that sort of turned on it's head.'

'Oh. How long has this been going on?' He pointed at the both of them.

'A few days,' Fenris replied.

'Oh.'

'Are you okay brother?' She smiled awkwardly. Deep down she worried about what he might think. She didn't want to cause a rift in Garrett's and Fenris' friendship. Garrett looked at the floor, before smiling to himself.

'Actually, y'know what? I am.'

**Denfree your wish is my command. Well as you can see this chapter is suuuuper long, I didn't want you all to have to wait to read the rest of it so here it is. It has probably taken me about six hours to write this, so I would be much appreciated if you all would jot down a review for me, it's just under 10,000 words. Please let me know what you think.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Long time no see. I have to apologise, I have been incredibly ill. Normal updates shall resume. Thanks for your patience. **

Chapter 57 – Sleepy.

'How did you figure out that I knew?' Garrett asked.

'Deduction, I smelt your scent in the rose bushes. It's ok, a little embarrassing. You're not very subtle Garrett.' Makatza smiled. Fenris walked over to where they were both standing, he had heard the coach pull up and they needed to move before something else happened, he placed a hand on Makatza's bare shoulder.

'The coach has arrived, we need to take you home,' he said softly. Makatza looked at him and nodding her own hand brushing his for a moment. Obediently they all made their way to the coach out of the alcove, Leandra was just leaving as they appeared around the corner. She didn't look happy, but the evening had been less than perfect.

'It's ok, you two bring the coach, I'll talk to mother,' Makatza said to Fenris and Garret, she walked over to Leandra who was standing with her arms crossed.

'Well young lady are you going to tell me what in Thedas is going on?' Leandra said in the tones of a mother not to be denied. It flicked the 'instant child' switch at the back of Makatza's mind. She sighed and nodded.

'In the carriage mother, I promise I'll explain.'

Leandra sighed and relaxed a little, true to her word when Garret and Fenris had helped the both of them in the coach and it had begun to move Makatza turned to Leandra and began to explain. She left out the bit about Lord Bavent's attempt at her, sticking to the story about tripping over. She did tell her about Lord Crewe's constant rudeness toward Fenris and that she lost her temper. Leandra looked like she was going to scold Makatza but she just smiled instead. 'My dear you've made quite an impression,' Leandra said lightly.

'I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to ruin anything.'

'Oh shush, you didn't ruin anything, there's always a little fight when the nobles gather, although it's normally about a woman, not with a woman.' She laughed. 'I know that I've wanted to give a few lords the palm of my hand plenty of times. You did perfectly fine. Although your dress has been through the wars.' She fingered the bottom of the hem where the tear was.

Makatza winced. 'Sorry mother,' she said. 'I am quite annoyed by it,' she admitted. She had grown fond of the dress and hoped that it could be fixed. Leandra toyed with the rip a little more and then let it fall to the floor. Out side Fenris and Garrett were talking. Garrett was doing most of the work, Fenris simply listened. They had turned onto the main path, one side was a sheer drop down the cliffs, the other trees and various shrubbery. He was feeling uneasy, whether it was to do with the ball that they had thankfully left or something else he wasn't sure.

He looked around at Hawke, a man that somehow over the years had managed to stick around, even though he was a mage Fenris found himself able to enjoy his company. Something that normally would be completely alien to him. Not to mention Makatza inside, a young woman that he found fascinating and utterly unbearable at the same time. Sighing he rolled his shoulders trying to ease some of the tension that was sitting in his body. It didn't work. There was something in the air. A smell that made him narrow his eyes and ready himself for anything. He wasn't allowed to bring any weapons with him inside the ball; but he had concealed a small pair of daggers underneath the seat he was sitting on but that was all. Hawke was a decent shot without a staff but the shots tended to be more widespread and not as controlled which was worrying.

'Fenris what's the matter? You've barely said a word, I mean you're quite quiet normally but this is taking it to the extreme.' Garrett urged the horses into a quick trot, the wind was picking up and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. Fenris shrugged and gave Hawke a small grin.

'It is nothing, my mind is playing games with me. It has been a while since I have had to control myself around nobility.' Fenris said sidetracking Hawke's train of thought.

'I know that one, I hate those bloody things for a reason, but that should be the last one I'll ever have to go to. I don't know about Katza though. Mother will probably be pretty determined for her to go to others, even after she finds out about you two. She'll want Katza to be in the limelight for sure.' Hawke laughed. Fenris merely nodded, another sour thought to add to his collection. He didn't like the idea of Makatza being paraded around where there were more men like Bavent. He hated the thought of having to go with her even more, if she asked he would. He found himself willing to do anything that she asked of him. He had broken his chains to one master, only to tie himself to another mage. Albeit the fact that she wasn't a blood mage, and that he felt something for her. Something was buzzing around his mind on the other hand, Makatza wasn't very open about her feelings, he was the same, but nothing that happened between them had really convinced him. It was a horrible thought, it was nothing that Fenris could shake off. His own personal bitter cynicism was telling him that it was too good to be true and she wouldn't stay. Hawke (against his better judgement) punched him lightly on the arm, it caused Fenris' markings to flare briefly before he realized that Hawke wasn't a threat.

'Hey, you look like you're pretty deep in thought, not good thoughts going by the scowl on your face. If you ever want to talk about it, well, any advice I give can't really be trusted but I'll listen. Besides I'm dating Isabela so everything is way out the ordinary, way out of your shipyard. So to speak anyhow.' Garrett was worried, a lot had happened tonight, it was preying on everyone's mind.

'Thank you,' Fenris said, not knowing on how to reply. Garrett smiled and nodded. The horses began to whicker and jerk around in their harnesses. Garrett tutted and tried to calm them but they weren't having any of it and continued to panic and kick. 'Hawke what's going on?' Fenris asked bracing himself in his seat. Garrett was pulling on the reins trying to stop them from bucking. Inside Makatza looked at Leandra as they felt the cart jolt.

'Don't worry, horses aren't their best when it's dark, probably a fox or something,' Leandra said. Makatza took her word for it, she had never been around horses to know. She could smell something that was horribly familiar, in a gut clenching way. She simply nodded and held Leandra's hand for reassurance.

'Fenris?! Can you see anything, hear anything? Anything at all? They're not calming!' Hawke said in a raised voice, he was beginning to worry. There were a few lights rising over the ridge, a couple of shadows which looked like people were moving. Fenris shook his head but tightened his jaw and mentally prepared himself for a fight. A few seconds later there was a sensation of whomph, and sound that rattled the ground beneath them. A light blue glowing explosion erupted about twenty metres ahead of them, causing the horses to rear and buck. They screamed in panic their eyes rolling in terror. A large tree fell in the road effectively blocking the path. As the horses reared it lifted the front of the coach up, Fenris lost his grip and tumbled from his seat cursing. Garrett swore himself struggling with the terrified animals.

'A lyrium explosion!' Fenris yelled over the din of the horses, he ran forward grabbing a colt by it's bridle pulling it harshly down. 'We've got to move! Hawk- blast it!' He was thrown to the side as the horse lost it's footing and fell sideways. The connected harness pulled the it's partner down as well. The coach groaned and tipped sideways. There was a brief yelp from inside as Makatza and Leandra were tossed about inside. Makatza fumbled for Leandra, there was a little safety lamp inside which had been broken as the coach fell. She tried casting a small light spell which luckily was successful the first time and hung in the air. She patted Leandra but she was out cold, after checking her pulse Makatza was sure that it was just a small bump to the head. She could hear Fenris and Garrett shouting outside. The smell that she recognised was growing stronger as the seconds passed. There was a thump on the door as if a small but heavy weight had landed. Smoke crept under the door. The hinges creaked and glass rained down on her as the window was broken. Makatza's heart began to thunder in her chest as she threw her body over Leandra's to cover her from the sharp shower. Someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

A member of the Carta stared at her. She screamed and began to struggle. She lashed out at him clipping him on the jaw.

'Daughter of Malcolm Hawke!' The dwarf hissed, blood colouring his teeth. He snatched at her catching her hair. She squirmed feeling her hair being torn from her scalp. She thrashed at him, if she pulled him into the coach she would be in serious trouble but as it was being pulled hair first out the coach wasn't appealing either.

'Get the fuck off me!' She screamed, her nails scratching at his hands. She could hear Fenris and Garrett fighting outside. Leandra stirred and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw what was happening. Although Makatza could smell the worry that poured off her mother, Leandra rose to the occasion throwing a groggy punch which had enough force to break the Dwarf's cheekbone. Makatza pulled her hair out of his grip and shoved the dwarf outside slamming the door. She crawled over to Leandra. 'Mother! Mother are you ok?' Makatza was far from fine, she was fighting her body's urge to change into a wolf.

'Makatza!' Leandra whimpered.

'It's ok mother, Garrett and Fenris can handle a few dwarves. It's fine. We're going to be fine. Do we have anything in here that I can use as a weapon? No? Shit! Ok. Okay. Um, well magic it is. Are you alright? Anything broken?' Leandra shook her head and patted Makatza down, wiping her hair from her eyes, a shard of glass had slit her forehead and the wound was running profusely. The door creaked again and Makatza moved in front of Leandra shielding her from view. As the door swung open on protesting hinges Makatza had a fireball in her hand. She was having to concentrate on keeping it rolling in a ball but she was coping. It was taking her mind off the fact that her skin was crawling with hairs that wanted to grow. To Makatza's relief it was Garrett who poked his head over the door.

'I got the one trying to get back in,' he said hurriedly. 'Listen there's too many. We're gonna have to-'

Makatza heard the arrow hit him before it registered on Garrett's face. Leandra screamed, Makatza stood up and pulled him in side as another arrow hit the already spinning wheel of the coach. There was fire and several toasted bodies which clearly was Garrett's handy work. She heaved and pulled him in. She could just see Fenris glowing in the distance a whirring figure. She glanced around and saw a few figures creeping up the sides. 'Fuck!' She whimpered. Another arrow shuddered in the wood work with impact. Unable to support Garrett as he fell in she simply hoped that Leandra would catch him as he descended. Makatza slammed the door shut again and crouched next to Garrett's shaking form. The arrow had hit the side of his shoulder. She shook him, there was no way that he should be falling unconscious from being hit in the shoulder. 'Garrett? Garrett, look at me. Please!' She slapped his face, he stirred.

'Drug... can't.. I..' He croaked.

Makatza nodded, Leandra shot her panicked look, but Makatza was fumbling with her dress. The wolf couldn't be contained any longer. She tore at the material, Leandra looked like she was going to say something but Makatza had already ripped half a shoulder off. Garrett was still half awake and was half smirking as it dropped from her torso, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. But this was no time for modesty. 'Mother help!' Makatza demanded. 'They want Garrett and I, keep him in here. I'm going out there to help Fenris,' she yowled.

'What in Thedas are you going to do?!' Leandra asked pale with fright.

'I'm going to transform! Help me get this fucking thing off!'

Leandra didn't understand what she meant but undid the clip that had trapped Makatza in her dress. 'Stay hidden, keep quiet. Be safe,' Makatza whispered. She was only in her smalls when her transformation buckled her body. Leandra held her hand over her mouth to hold in the gasp that threatened to break free. A light glitter swamped her body and Makatza let the wolf free. Instinct flowed through her veins as she felt her snout lengthen, her tail whipped from side to side. Long fur grew rapidly. Leandra stuttered.

'F-F-Fenris' dog!' She accused. Makatza now complete as a wolf licked her across the cheek and leapt out the broken window feeling the glass scrape down her ribs. She wasted no time sinking her teeth into the nearest dwarf. They had surrounded the coach but she dragged the closet one to the floor and killed him quickly. Smoke and ash stifled her senses but the dwarf's cry of pain drew the others to her. She snarled and howled at the dwarves raising bows at her. She snapped at the one closet and leapt back when an arrow was loosed. She backed slowly away from the carriage and they followed. She stumbled over the now empty harnesses and one of them lunged at her with an axe.

She tore it from his grip her teeth shredding the skin on the inside of his wrist. He yelled in anger and tried to pull her jaws open. She tightened her grip and felt the snap of bone between her teeth. Blood flooded her mouth and she closed her jaw fully severing the hand from the dwarf's arm. She spat out the useless limb and snapped at his throat as he fell forward. Now there was only one left. This dwarf threw a small capsule at her which exploded at her feet shrouded her in acrid smoke. She closed her eyes and relied on her sense of hearing to help her. She felt the swish of air move as the dwarf appeared behind her. She moved away but not fast enough, one of the Carta thug's blades sank into her shoulder. She howled in pain but reached around and bit his hand. He pulled back, tearing the blade from her skin. Makatza leapt at his ankle and snapped the tendons, crippling him. He crashed to the ground but before Makatza could deliver the final blow, Fenris emerged from the smoke and brought a longsword into the thug's chest with a sickening sound.

She could feel blood drip down her fur. A burning feeling surrounding the muscles that now throbbed with pain where she had been hurt. But the flood of relief overcame all of that when she saw that Fenris was only superficially hurt. He had a large graze which ran from his forehead, over his eye and down a cheek. She whined in happiness. He looked around before crouching to her level.

'Makatza! Where's Hawke? Lady Amell?!' He asked.

_'Coach, locked in. Garrett's out cold. Safe.'_ She barked quickly. There were more shadows moving through the fires. Fenris whipped around.

'Stay by me,' he commanded. The next few minutes were a blur for Makatza, Fenris would knock an opponent down and she would kill them. Or she would snap and snarl at them backing them toward him where a large stroke of his blade would stop them. Before she knew it there was only one left, she moved toward him growling her fur sparkling. Fenris was fighting a quick rogue but from the look of it Fenris was winning. She barked and snarled pulling her lip back baring her bloody canines at him. The wolf was fully out, she regretted none of the deaths she had caused that evening. Her pack had been hurt.

Fenris yelled out and nutted the rouge that was attempting to stab him. Using his lyrium he ripped out the dwarf's throat, leaving the body twitching on the ground. Makatza was confident in her chances now and jumped at the dwarf her claws tearing at the grass as she leapt. The Carta lackey threw something at the floor as she came closer. Fenris saw that it wasn't a normal smoke pellet. He threw his sword like a spear and impaled the dwarf as he tackled Makatza in mid-air sending her sideways as the lyrium grenade went off underneath him. Makatza scrabbled at the grass to get upright. She had just seen a flash of white,_ Fenris' hair, _she thought. She felt the heat and the pain as the bomb went off, he must have taken the brunt of the force. _Fenris! Where is he?! _

_'Fenris!' _She howled. She ran limping trying to find him, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Panicking she desperately tried to sniff him out. But there was too much smoke from the fires. She thought about the trajectory of the blast, her stomach sinking when her eyes were drawn to the side of the cliff. She howled and ran over peering over the edge where she could see fingers. She saw Fenris hanging from one hand. The wind whipped through his hair he looked pale and she could see that he a large wound on his ribs. Her claws dislodged a few pebbles which bounced off his head. He looked up smiling weakly.

'Makatza, go, I'll be fine,' he said through gritted teeth. He tried to lift his other arm up and pull himself up the ledge but his shoulder was dislocated. He was losing grip. He looked into Makatza's eyes. He saw the fear and sudden realization. She was going to be in trouble, she had turned into a wolf and there was little chance of her helping him in that form. Any doubts that he had about how she felt were washed away with the whimper that echoed in the cold wind.

_'Don't lie,' _she whined. She scratched at the earth trying to find a way to help him. She screamed at her body to change back, she was useless in this form. Her heart thumped harder and harder. She felt her mouth grow dry in fear. She howled throwing her head back in frustration. Fenris felt his fingers slip and more dirt crumbled from his hand hold. Makatza nipped at his fingers trying to somehow get a grip and help. She growled in anger. '_I'm so stupid! For fucks sake! I can't even help you!' _

She began to cry. Fenris' fingers slipped more and he lost his hold, he managed to grab a large rock that protruded from the cliff face, Makatza yelped in horror her snout peering over the edge. Fenris looked at her trying to remember how she really looked like, her long hair that would without a doubt fall into her eyes. Flawless pale skin that was dusted with freckles, her dark lashes and beautiful smile, the smile that was only for him, where her whole face light up. It was a memory that he would be glad to take to his death. He sighed, 'I'm sorry,' he whispered as he felt his hand lose it's grip, for a moment he felt weightless. He closed her eyes and heard the heart shattering howl that pierced his very soul.

A howl that turned into a high pitched scream.

The feeling of falling was suddenly halted as a powerful pressure wrapped around his forearm. Light blinded him, glittering it showered around him. He opened his eyes, Makatza was hanging over the edge both her hands wrapped around his arm. Her tears dropped onto his cheek. 'No!' She sobbed. 'No! No! NO! Fenris! Please! I can't! I can't lift you!' She cried. She could feel her own body sliding across the blood slicked grass. Her own wound on her shoulder was an inferno of pain, it cause spots to dance in front of her eyes, but she wasn't going to let him go. He gaped. Her tears streamed down her cheeks falling onto his skin.

She pulled and pulled lifting him a little, Fenris leant forward as she shimmied back, before he knew it he could feel the grass under his fingers. With renewed energy and life he grasped the earth digging his fingers in deep and heaved himself up. Makatza pulled under his shoulders and dragged him from the side. They both rolled from the side. Makatza feeling to cold wind on her naked blood soaked body. Red dripped from her chin where her tears were washing away the only sign that she had fought. She crawled over to Fenris who had sat up.

Fenris' face jerked sideways as her slap connected with his face. She knelt beside him, 'you fool! You fucking stupid fool!' She sobbed. 'Don't you dare do that again!' She cried her body shaking. She could see that he was cradling his other arm. Fenris slowly turned to look at her, noticing for the first time that she was naked. He reached across and pulled her into his lap. She continued to cry, she curled into his chest her knees pulled up to her breasts. Fenris leant over and roughly pulled a cloak from one of the Carta and draped it over her shoulders. He let a few tears of his own fall onto her as he hugged her tightly to him. He could feel her heart pounding, the warmth of her body. He had no idea how she managed to change back but it was now that he understood that he would never let her leave him. For a moment he thought that he was going to die and he was content with that fact. But she fought back, she didn't want to give up, she wouldn't. Even when it all seemed lost.

'Katza?' He whispered.

She sniffed her head buried in his chest, she had one arm wrapped around his neck. 'Fenris?' She said quietly back.

'I am yours,' he said tilting her head and kissing her lips, he could taste the metallic echo of blood on her mouth.

Makatza smiled.

'I am yours also. Forever.'

**Thank you for being patient. I know that was a little depressing. But I tried to end it on a good note. Also this story is not abandoned or finished for that matter. I have simply been very ill. (Very ill) Also I know I probably do not deserve to ask this but could you please leave a review. Thank you.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I have been working on this chapter for a long time, on and off since I fell ill. I apologise if it is a little hapdash almost; I do not normally save chapters to continue working, I tend to write them in one sitting.**

**Thank you all for your lovely get well messages. I'm not going to lie, it has been horrible. Having Luke (hubby) read me your beautiful messages cheered me up an unmeasurable amount. **

Chapter 58 – A normal night for once?

Fenris sighed, the temperature was dropping. He was losing blood, fast. They weren't out of danger yet. Reluctantly he shook Makatza, she jerked up looking at him. He used his good arm and wrapped more of the cloth around her, 'we need to get back Katza, we need healing and safety.' Makatza nodded and shakily got up, Fenris stiffly followed her, hissing as his movement jarred his ribs and arm. Makatza spun around at his pain and looked him over. He could see the guilt and horror in her eyes. 'I am fine Katza,' he forcibly reassured, lying through his teeth. It was going to be a while before he was would be healthy enough to fight again.

She scoffed, _fucking fine my arse, _she muttered in her head. _I could probably stop the bleeding and pop his arm back in, everything else is way out of my abilities. _Determined she gripped his arm, bending it at the elbow, he tried to pull away but she held on. She had to remove herself from her feelings. At the moment the inner wolf was howling in anguish at the agony he must be in; she breathed in deeply and tried to think of Fenris as another friend, who was hurt and needed her help. Not someone who at the thought of him leaving her side made her breath hitch and her heart pound. She caught his eye and jerked his arm to the side and upward. He cursed biting his lip as the audible click of his shoulder was heard.

'Venhedis woman! Is there no pain you won't put me through?' He said after a stream of Arcanum which Makatza knew was pure obscenities. She smiled a little bitterly and after wrapping the cloak around herself towel style and tucking the loose end in, she lifted his arm ignoring his protests and examined his ribs. The damage was extensive and she had no doubt that he would scar. The blood that flowed from the wound look thick, it was clotting just not fast enough. She summed up a trickle of mana and after a moments concentration let it flow over his skin. The green light vanished as it hit him. She had to make sure that the injury was free of infection before she could encourage any scabbing.

Fenris rolled his eyes. It was strange, Makatza had changed in the last few minutes, no emotion was showing in her eyes and her movements were clinical and precise. Having done what she could she let out the breath she didn't realise that she had been holding in. In a swell Fenris could tell that she was back to normal as her eyes began to water. He leant forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead, her own wounds seemed to have stopped bleeding. 'There will be time for us later,' he promised, 'but now we have to get Lady Amell and Hawke back, they are still in danger. We are still in danger.'

That snapped Makatza out of her little pool of despair and she limped over to the carriage hurriedly. She hopped over various debris and corpses swearing as she stumbled. 'Mother?!' She banged the side of the coach, which was it's under carriage, 'mother?! Mother?!' She took out one of her hair pins and used it to keep her makeshift outfit together. After a quick test of raising her arms up, she painfully lifted herself up onto the flat of the coach, 'fuck me, oh my fucking god that hurts,' she muttered as her back screamed at her. She felt Fenris grip her ankle and provide some more lift, she smiled in his direction and peered through the broken window. Leandra's relieved face looked back at her. 'Mother! Are you okay?' She called down.

'Yes darling I'm fine, are you hurt? I heard you.. scream..' she struggled to describe the heart shattering cry that she heard earlier. Makatza nodded not trusting words to help her. Fenris yanked on her ankle and she slipped out of Leandra view. She yelped as she slid over the varnished wood.

'What?!' Makatza asked trying to hold herself from falling off.

'I hear horses.' Fenris said quietly. Makatza paled, if it was the Carta having another try then she doubted that they would be victorious this time. Victory came at quite a cost. She whimpered as she let her ears take over, she could hear harnesses and wheels moving at quite some speed toward them. She hoisted her body up.

'Mother? There are some... people travelling toward us, um, just stay down and quiet until either Fenris or I say otherwise. Please?' She whispered.

'Of course darling,' Leandra replied. She wasn't a stranger to hiding and waiting, many a time in the past, she would have find a secluded place while the Templars passed. Fearing for her family. Nothing had changed. Her children where still hunted, just by people with fancier titles or dirtier ones. She sighed and wiped Garrett's forehead with a scrap of cloth. She would wait. She heard Makatza semi-slide off the coach. Fenris caught her as she fell, she scolded him for using his arm, to which he simply shrugged the one good shoulder and smiled gently.

Makatza grabbed a couple of daggers from the dwarf that had stabbed her earlier and flexed her wrists and shoulders. She wasn't going to turn wolf again, she wasn't going to risk another situation like the one she had earlier. Fenris picked up a short sword and swung it, testing it's weight. 'What should we do?' Makatza said looking at him. He gingerly brushed his hair out of his eyes with his injured arm, his markings lit briefly speaking volumes. The sounds of the oncoming travellers were audible to those without elf or wolf hearing now. Makatza breathed in deeply, she quickly made sure that she could twist without aggravating any injuries, she smarted and ached but it was bearable. She was getting a second flood of adrenaline. She heard a voice call out. There wasn't a lot of light being produced by the new threat.

Fenris narrowed his eyes, the voice was female and familiar, though he wasn't sure if that was a positive point. The wind whipped up causing what was left of the fires to spark back into life. The cold nipped at his bare skin and he felt goosebumps raise along his arms and shoulders. The thought of how cold Makatza must be flicked through his mind. Without saying anything he moved in front of her, blocking most of the breeze. The voice called out again, he definitely knew this person, but the blood trauma to his head had knocked his mind a bit and he couldn't place from where he knew her. Makatza frowned. They were on the other side of the fallen tree now, she crouched lightly bracing herself for a fight.

'Well don't just sit there you idiots, move the tree! Push it off the cliff! Make sure to look for them first!' She commanded, her voice carrying the demand. The woman also sounded quite impatient and panicked.

'Captain! We found dwarf corpses! Carta!' A man called back.

Makatza grabbed Fenris, dropping one of her blades. 'Captain? Does that mean .. Aveline?' Fenris sighed, _Aveline, _he thought_._

'Of course it's Aveline, Andraste I can't believe I couldn't tell,' he muttered to himself. Makatza bounced with happiness.

'It's Aveline. Oh thank god!' She said giddily. 'AVELINE!' She shouted surprising Fenris, causing him to jump. Makatza giggled. They heard more shouting and the tree groaned. It moved slowly at first, then it gathered speed as the men began to push it, with a loud crack and shudder the tree gained momentum and slid off the side of the cliff. Makatza gripped Fenris' hand, she would never, ever be comfortable with heights. Ever. He smiled at her. The fires lit the scene before them. There were a couple of carriages, guards poured out of one, Aveline was standing on the other, looking for them. Makatza could see the lurking shadow of someone at Dwarven height. _Varric's here as well? _She thought. Aveline leapt from the carriage and ran toward them, she slowed as the path became strewn with obstructions. She turned and ordered a few of her men to begin clearing a path. She made her way through and gave them each a once over.

The Captain looked very stressed, her hair was loose and falling over her shoulders, she was wearing only half of her armour, over some civil clothing. Makatza had never seen Aveline so worried. 'We received a tip about an hour ago, that the Carta was going to attempt something. I gathered everyone I could and we rushed here. I can see that we were too late. Where's Hawke? Leandra? Are you hurt?' She babbled. Makatza smiled and nodded trying to soothe her without speaking.

'Aveline, I'm fine, Fenris is hurt though. Garrett is out cold, some drug. Mother is with him. They're in the coach,' Makatza shivered, she crossed her arms. Aveline nodded.

'Okay, stay with Fenris, I'll have some of the men to bring some supplies over, we'll be travelling back tonight, I'll get the coach upright and Garrett looked at, we have some healing salves and potions that will help.' Aveline hugged Makatza, 'I'm so glad you're not seriously hurt. Thank the Maker you can protect yourself,' she said quietly. Fenris nodded and Aveline rushed off. Makatza shivered again. He took her hand and led her over to where Varric was leaning on one of the horses. He didn't say anything to the Dwarf but tilted his head in acknowledgement. Makatza gave Varric a hug. He raised a brow at her, for the lack of a better word, garment.

'Improvisation at it's best,' Makatza smiled. Varric chuckled.

'Trust you. Couldn't wait to get out of the dress huh. Or was it our broody friend here?' Varric smirked. Fenris blushed as he frowned in Varric's direction. Makatza punched him lightly.

'Be nice to Fenris,' Makatza scolded. 'He's injured.'

'Actually I have something that will help that,' Varric pulled a small leather satchel from inside of his coat, 'curtsey of our friend Blondie. Will sort you both right out.' They waited for a couple of guards to walk past before Makatza rooted out the large bottle and broke the seal, she handed it to Fenris who shook his head.

'You drink first,' he muttered. His mood wasn't brilliant, but the guard's lingering looks at Makatza made his fists itch. Makatza knew there was no point arguing. She took a gulp and made it look like she was drinking, she could instantly feel it doing her good, but Fenris needed it more than her so she made sure almost all the potion was there when she handed it over. He frowned when he felt the weight of it but she had already turned back to Varric and was telling him what happened. Exhaling heavily he knocked back the foul tasting drink. He winced as his skin began to itch and tighten as healing was accelerated. The pain in his shoulder became a numb ache and the graze on his face healed over. It took a few more minutes and the rest of the potion to kick in until he felt like he had been merely beaten up, not knocking on death's door. Rubbing his temples he tuned in to what Makatza and Varric were doing. They were watching one of the guards lift Leandra out of the coach, Garrett soon followed.

'I better go over, I have bits that could help your brother,' Varric patted Makatza on her arm and she nodded as he walked off. Makatza pulled at her clothing, the cloak was rather short and although it covered everything, she was still quite bare. It was only male nature and she was getting a few looks. She turned to Fenris, who wordlessly wrapped his arms around her and moved so the he blocked her from most views. She breathed a shuddering sigh and felt the tears trickle down her cheek. She was tired, aching and surprisingly hungry. She peered around Fenris, Garrett was awake and slouched over one of Aveline men's shoulder, Leandra was being tended to by Aveline herself.

'Thank god it's all over,' she whispered.

'It's just you and I' Fenris replied. She smiled burying her head in his chest.

Aveline took a blanket from Donnic, smiling a thanks and after unfolding it she pulled it around Leandra's body. The older woman was shaken up, with a few minor scratches from fallen glass but other than that she was perfectly fine. Aveline couldn't be happier, everyone was alive and the thugs were dead.

'Oh Aveline, thank Andraste you arrived. Did you know Makatza could turn into a wolf? I mean I thought that was Fenris' dog! Oh Maker, she is so innocent and yet dragged into all this mess. Do you think it was my fault Aveline? Should I have not brought her out?' Leandra said quietly. Aveline thought for a moment before answering.

'Well yes, I did know that Makatza could do that, it's a new skill, very um, unstable. Also no, it's not your fault Leandra. Maybe you did rush trying to get her into the Nobles' eyes a little quickly, but that's not a bad thing. ' She reassured. 'This is all a sneaky, underground Dwarven thing. We have no idea why the Carta are targeting them. But we will find out and we will stop it. I promise you.' Aveline smiled.

'Oh you're such a good girl Aveline. What would I do without you?' Leandra mused.

'Who else is going to track down your errant children?' Aveline joked.

'Speaking of which, where is Makatza? I know she was with Fenris, he won't leave her side. I thought they didn't get on, it's nice to know that they settled their differences. He's such a nice young man, troubled, but deep down very kind,' Leandra said looking around. Aveline looked with her and spotted Fenris' tell tale white hair, she pointed to where he was. But she didn't expect to see what happened next. Leandra gasped. Aveline knew that Fenris and Makatza had gotten closer but she couldn't believe her eyes. Fenris and Makatza were holding each other tenderly. Makatza had her head in his chest, his head was leaning on top of hers, his fingers stroking her hair, his other hand wrapped possessively around her waist. They looked almost content.

'Aveline!' Leandra whispered. 'Did you know-'

Aveline shook her head. 'This is just as much as a surprise to me as it is to you,' she replied still staring. 'Fenris can't stand physical contact, it causes him pain! I wonder, she must really mean something to him.' Leandra's eyes widened. She knew that Fenris was wary of other people's touch, but she thought that was personal preference, not that it caused him pain. As they watched Makatza coughed and moved her head, Fenris inquired something to which she shook her head, he smiled kissing her brow, he then held her again. Leandra looked in wonderment, a lot of things had just become clearer. They were quite well hidden in the shadows, obviously they didn't think that anyone could see them.

'Varric!' Leandra demanded. He appeared by her elbow seconds later.

'Yes m'lady?' He said with swagger. Aveline couldn't take her eyes off the couple, until Donnic walked past. She couldn't describe the envy that she was feeling, even though they were hiding it, they expressed how they felt to each other. Something she longed to do herself. She would have to talk to Makatza, it's not like they would be hiding it any longer. 'Did you know about this?' She pointed to where Makatza and Fenris were standing.

'Know about what?' He walked around to get a better view. He stared for a few moments. 'Oh the holy flaming nug's nipple tassels! What in Maker's name is this! This is... This is... This is perfect! Oh Blondie owes me some coin!' He punched the air. Leandra and Aveline looked at each other.

'I'm guessing that you didn't know either.' Aveline muttered, Varric ignored her and took out a notepad and began jotting things down, talking to himself in excitement. 'Varric!' Aveline snapped taking the pad out of his hand. She held it up high as he tried to snatch it back. 'What are you going to do?' Aveline asked Leandra, ignoring Varric's attempts to get back his precious book.

Leandra fell from whatever cloud she was occupying, 'what? Do? I'm not going to do anything. They're in love, well that's what it looks like. I'll just have to refuse any proposals that get sent that's all,' she sighed. Although it had been a traumatic evening the sight of seeing the two young ones together had warmed her heart.

'You aren't angry?' Aveline asked.

'Goodness me whatever for?'

'Well, hiding it, I suppose.'

'I can't talk,' Leandra laughed, 'Malcolm was an apostate! There will be a grumble about her not being available, and a bigger grumble about Fenris being an elf, but as far as I'm concerned they can all go hang. They deserve to be happy, that's all.' She smiled. 'Come I would like to get to bed, how soon till we can move?'

Aveline pushed Varric away as he tried to jump to get it. 'Do you have no shame?' She asked him, 'it won't be long, as soon as Garrett can move so will we. In the meantime I'll find Makatza some clothing, and some food.' She threw the notepad into the bushes, causing a small yelp from Varric who went charging after it. Leandra laughed happily. Fenris and Makatza had decided to come over to investigate the commotion and were making their way over, without any indication of what they were previously doing.

Leandra smiled warmly at her adopted daughter. _Maybe there will be a wedding for one of my children after all, _she thought to herself.

**Well I hope you all liked, I will move on with the story I promise. Please review xx**


	59. Chapter 59

**Goodness me it's been a while, sorry for the delay, I will be moving the story along, oh, how I've missed writing. **

Chapter 59 – Unexpected.

Aveline had found Makatza some leggings and a man's shirt. After brow beating her men into giving her some privacy she was able to get changed behind one of the coaches, Fenris lingered nearby scowling and narrowing his eyes at any of the guards that came too near. She was taking a while but he could hear her swearing as she struggled into the clothing.

'Oh for fuck's sake, ahhh, would you just.. oh come on!' Makatza muttered to herself. She was attempting to pull the shirt over her head, but the injury on her shoulder was making it damn near impossible for her to lift her arm, it had tightened when healed and hurt painfully. Childishly she stomped her foot cursing the lack of zips in Thedas. Seeing no other alternative she called to Fenris, 'um Fenris? Could you go get Leandra or Aveline? I'm having some trouble with the shirt.' She was so embarrassed.

'They're helping Hawke into the carriage,' he explained. Is there anything I can assist in?' He walked around the coach, Makatza squeaked and quickly turned around, she had the sleeves on but her chest was still bare. With horrifying clarity she realised that Fenris had already seen well, everything. She would have been completely naked after her transformation. Something she had blissfully forgotten until this moment. Fenris allowed himself a small smile when he saw her. Even though her skin was patched with various injuries, he could see the beauty of her tattoos that swirled over her shoulders and back, they disappeared at the hem of her leggings, but Fenris knew every contour of her body and treasured the memory. He could see her blush around her neck. 'Don't turn around,' he whispered, he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms to where the shirt was resting.

Makatza stilled feeling the rough callouses on his hands cause goose pimples rise along her skin. He began to gently pull the shirt up over her shoulders, naturally she ducked her head, finding the collar of the shirt and feeling the cotton get gently tugged over her hair. With a quick movement Fenris pulled the shirt over her shoulders causing only a small brief flash of pain flicker through her shoulder. It was a little big but Makatza was fine with that. She turned. 'Thanks Fenris, I was having some difficulty.' _Oh my god would this blush get the hint and fuck off already, _she scowled. Her mind was having a little moment, it was refusing to forget the fact that Fenris, a man, a man that she found stupidly attractive and caused various body parts to go weak and feel all warm, had in fact, seen her naked.

'My pleasure,' he smiled. He had always been comfortable with the fact that Makatza was nothing like Isabela, that she didn't need the sexual touch side of a relationship, but in the last few hours he was feeling the need to reaffirm that, he couldn't stop looking at her, wanting to make her his, in a physical way. He longed for it. It was a fear of his that the pain would render him unable to communicate how he felt. He had almost lost her, he was feeling very possessive. He took her in his arms crushing her lips underneath hers in a desperate need to show how much he cared. Makatza took a second before she responded. She melted under his touch and allowed him to hold her weight as his tongue danced with hers. She could taste his blood, sending her on a seductive high. His fingers dug deep into her skin, she lost her own in his hair, pulling at the soft strands refusing to let him move away. They only let go of each other when they heard someone coming near, Makatza breathed heavily, taken away by what just happened. Fenris had a slightly predatory look in his eyes which Makatza found made her lower stomach clench in anticipation.

It was Aveline. 'We're ready to move now, I'm afraid you two are going to have to bundle in with my guards, Hawke's taking up a lot of room in the other coach, I have a couple of blankets for you both. Do you wish to sit at the back or the front?' She led the pair of them to a carriage that reminded Makatza of an old western movie. It had a simple canvas roof and sides, a large flapping door at the back, and a couple of horses at the front, it was simply a wooden frame with a bit of material and looked very cold. Makatza looked at Fenris who had taken her hand.

'We'll sit at the divers end, I don't want to be anywhere near the back.' She shivered.

'Get in, I'll bring some food over, you two must be starving.' She smiled squeezing Makatza's injured shoulder lightly.

The journey back was thankfully uneventful, Makatza sat in the corner, Fenris angled his body so that he blocked any of the breeze that worked it's way in. Unknown to Makatza it also meant that none of the other guards could see her either. He had forced her to eat some of the food that Aveline brought them, he had cocooned her in a blanket as well. Makatza could tell that he was being very clingy, she didn't have the heart to tell him, nor did she mind she was feeling clingy herself and enjoyed the attention. It took about an hour to get back into Kirkwall, in that time Makatza had fallen asleep on Fenris' chest. When they arrived at the Hawke estate, Fenris waited for the guards to leave before gently lifting Makatza onto his lap and cradling her as he left the coach. Her little weight was a ache on his shoulder but he carried her nonetheless. Leandra watched with knowing eyes. Garrett was finally awake and walked sluggishly. They all trooped into the house and were instantly waited on by Orana and Bohdan.

'Oh my Lady!' Orana exclaimed, 'are you alright? Should I call for the healer?' She ran over to Leandra, fussing around.

'Orana my dear, we're all fine, just a little worse for wear. Could you run a bath for each of us? We should all get clean before we settle down for the night.' She turned to Fenris who had been waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs still carrying Makatza who had sleepily awoken. 'You are staying the night Fenris, end of discussion,' she said sternly. Fenris opened his mouth to politely decline but Makatza's grip around his neck tightened. He looked down at her and she smiled, instead he nodded.

'Thank you for your hospitality Lady Amell,' he said.

'It's Leandra, Fenris.' She said smiling warmly. Bubble made his way down the stairs, the pups bumbling behind him. Makatza wiggled in Fenris' grip and he let he down slowly. She sat on the stairs and allowed her pups to clamber onto her, their puppy mewling as they sensed her hurt and discomfort. She spoke to them quietly in canine soothing their anxieties.

'Should I prepare the spare room m'lady?' Orana asked Leandra after returning from running the baths. Leandra took a moment before replying.

'There's no need, I'm sure Makatza will want Fenris to stay with her,' Leandra said with a small smirk. Fenris blushed the tips of his ears turning bright red. Makatza choked on the sip of water that she had taken from the drink that Bohdan had handed her. She coughed trying not to spill water.

'Mother!' She exclaimed.

'Yes my dear? I thought you two were together? It certainly looked like that earlier,' Leandra said still smiling, it was obvious that she found this highly amusing. Orana grinned happily. Makatza thanked her lucky stars that Varric had already gone home.

'I was going to tell you tomorrow,' Makatza said defensively. 'We weren't purposely hiding anything, I mean it just happened so fast, and I didn't know what to do, what with the ball and all,' she babbled.

'Oh darling! It's fine, I'm happy,' she interrupted patting Fenris' arm, 'for the both of you, now have a bath, have some dinner, and then bed. You both must be exhausted.' She leant down and kissed Makatza on the forehead, 'I love you darling, be happy,' she whispered. 'Now I myself am going to bed, good night.' She stepped over Bubble and went up to her room a smile on her face threatening to split her head in two.

Garrett chose that moment to laugh as if he was drunk and fall over. Fenris sighed, Makatza gave the pups to Bubble and went down to help him. They each took an arm over their shoulders and lifted him upright. Bohdan took Garrett's legs and they carried him to his room, laying him on the bed. Orana fussed over him washing his face with a damp cloth. Makatza tugged off his boots, and pulling the quilt over him, she lent against one of the posts and watched him sleep. After Orana had left, it was just Makatza and Fenris in his room. Fenris had to pull her away.

'He needs his rest my Katza, as do you,' he said leading her to her room, he opened her bedroom door and gently pushed her inside. 'I will see you in the morning.'

'Wait.' She frowned turning around and looking at him.

'I will be in the spare room.' He said calmly.

Makatza bit her lip, she suddenly felt very nervous. She knew that Leandra was joking around but she didn't want Fenris to leave. She breathed in heavily inhaling the smell of leather and Tevinter spices that shrouded him. She had never felt this way before, her body ached for his touch, to feel his fingers roam her body. She felt her pulse quicken as she imagined his breath on the inside of her throat.

'Would, would you stay with me tonight?' She whispered not looking at him. Her intention was clear in her voice, it had gone all husky as she spoke.

Fenris stared at her for a moment, before soundlessly moving toward her. He shut her bedroom door behind him and led her to the bathroom. She followed obediently her heart racing. She could feel her palms becoming all sweaty with her nerves. He nudged her inside. _Orana, bless her heart, _Makatza thought, she had run a large bath and added some bubbles, she had even lit some candles around the sides. A pile of large towels sat on a chair, she had even thought to add a hairbrush for Makatza. The smell of jasmine calmed her nerves a little.

'I feel so horrid,' Makatza said pulling at the loose strands of her hair.

'Which is why you need a bath. As do I' he said pulling at his shirt. Makatza gawped. He was seriously suggesting that they bath together? Her nerves were slowly replaced with anticipation as the cotton left his body. She tilted her head as she mentally devoured his body with her eyes. The silver swirls that adorned his body, over the smooth planes of his chest and the tantalizing dark skin of his stomach. He pulled the shirt over his head, he looked up under his hair to see Makatza licking her lips as she saw his body. He smiled.

Makatza realised that Fenris was looking at her, she spun around. 'I'm sorry!' _I can't believe I was just standing there lusting over him! _

'What ever for?' He replied, he walked over turning her around. 'Is it not a compliment for my woman to look at me so?' His deep voice rumbling. Makatza blushed. 'Your turn.' He said.

Makatza breathed in heavily. Desperately trying to remind herself that there was nothing to be nervous about. She wanted this. Oh how she wanted him. She undone her leggings and let the pool by her feet, the shirt came to her mid thigh. She stepped away from her leggings and glanced at Fenris. He smiled stroking her cheek. Swallowing her fear she began to pull the shirt over her head, but then she realised that it was going to hurt. Fenris seemed to sense her discomfort and stopped her. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small dagger, it was only a couple of inches long. He must have carried it from the ambush site in case anything else happened. He placed the cool metal at the base of her throat, Makatza's breath hitched as the cold rippled across her burning skin. He caught the edge of the fabric and slowly began to draw the blade down, tearing through the thin cotton as if it was paper. Makatza's chest rose heavily, her breasts rising with each deep breath she inhaled.

With a clatter Fenris dropped the blade, he had slit all the way down her shirt, he could see the curve and swell of her breasts as the light fabric barely covered her. Makatza felt her arousal deepen as the predatory look returned in Fenris' eyes. Empowered by the want she saw in his body she walked past him, letting the shirt fall from her shoulders. She had turned off the lamp as she entered the room, her body was bathed in only candlelight. She turned to the side.

Fenris watched her every move, the soft pale light rippled and caressed her every curve, her silhouette was a delicacy he longed to taste. Her ample chest, slim waist and curvy hips created the perfect hourglass, she was beautiful. His fingers twitched. She reached up with her good hand and pulled out the rest of the pins that kept her hair up. It unravelled, slowly, lazily, it stopped, swaying at the square of her back. Fenris' mouth went dry, even covered in blood and grime she took his breath away.

With a smile she buckled down on her nerves and stepped into the bath, water flooded over the sides as she sank into the suds. She dipped her head under and as she emerged she leant on the rim, 'will you join me?' She asked, lust dripping from every word. Fenris continued to undress, Makatza watched allowing her mind to swallow every moment. He stood in front of her, the light turning his skin into molten gold. The hot water had loosened her body, she was glad she had decided to get into the bath, the sight before her would have made her legs buckle. He looked like the exact rendition of the Greek gods she used to surround herself in.

Fenris stepped into the bath, more water flowing over the sides as he lowered himself in. Makatza had washed most of the grime away when she had dipped her head under. She smiled and pulled him close. He folded his legs underneath her and she wrapped hers around his hips. She could feel his arousal under her. She wasn't going to rush this. She picked up a sponge and after filling it with bubbles she brushed it over his chest and shoulders while she suckled the side of his throat. He couldn't stop the deep growl that resonated in his chest. While she nipped and kissed his skin he ran his fingers down the sides of her waist cupping her buttocks. Makatza moaned as she felt the tide of pleasure from his touch earth itself in her core. She dropped the sponge and ran her wet fingers through his hair tugging him close so she could kiss him.

It was long, deep and suffocating, her teeth bit his lip as she tried to kiss him harder, Fenris dug his nails into her hips as he let the want for her take over. Their tongues fought as they each tried to taste the other. Water ran over their bodies and onto the floor as their passion arose. Makatza breathed heavily. She had almost lost him, lost this. The swell of fear bubbled to the surface and she moaned his name.

'Katza, my Katza.' He replied burying his face in the crook of her throat. His hand slid over her skin and took hold of her breast, Makatza arched her back at his touch as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. She gasped as he squeezed and pinched at the sensitive skin. He then dipped his head and licked the other puckered nub, she moaned moving her hips deeper onto his body, feeling the length of him underneath her core. He bit and sucked causing the tide of pleasure become a roaring inferno. His other hand ran up the curve of her spine and pulled her head down to his, he kissed her hungrily.

She felt him shift and she could feel him at the edge of her, he looked her deep in the eyes. She nodded lightly, Fenris kissed her, she gasped as she felt him enter. The pain came short, stinging, but sweet and followed with longing ecstasy. He moved slowly, rocking his hips forever wary of her pain, Makatza wrapped her legs around him tighter. She began to move with his rhythm feeling the raw satisfaction as she felt her desire rise. He moaned deeply his hands exploring every inch of her skin. Makatza lent back against the side and let him shift so his weight was upon her. She raised her body allowing him to enter himself fully, she gasped her nails scratching at the skin across his shoulders. Her inner wolf howled in pleasure, she felt her mana swirling in her veins, unable to control herself she accidentally let a wave of healing magic ripple across his skin. She could feel the heat of his markings and knew that they must be causing him pain. He stopped for only a moment a low moan as the magic sank into his muscles. He tugged Makatza upright swallowing her words with a kiss, her body twitched with the need her ever burning inferno threatening to consume her. Makatza rocked back and forth as she straddled him, Fenris moaned as he watched the bubbles and water cascade down her breasts and stomach from her hair as she rode him. The crescendo of their passion rose, drowning out their heavy gasps and moans. The wave grew bigger and bigger, their moans more hungry and primal. In one glorious moment the wave crashed around them their ecstasy peaking.

Fenris held her in a deep kiss as her body twitched in the aftermath of their love making. Makatza laid on his chest, able to feel his heart racing. He kissed her tenderly, she shifted her body so that she lay next to him in the warm water. Her body was sore but she didn't care there was nothing that could destroy the languid warm feeling in her muscles. After a while of simply laying there together Fenris suggested that they should perhaps wash and go to bed. Makatza agreed. He was very gentle with her as if she had become a fragile piece of china.

'Fenris, love, please I'm fine, every woman has to go through it.' She said for the numerous time, she had dressed in a light night gown, she had found a pair of leggings for him to pull on. He was returning from the kitchen and asking her for the hundredth time if she was in any pain. 'I am fine, honestly.'

'I do not wish to cause you pain,' he replied.

'My love, shush, it was a pain I will gladly go through again, and again.' She said, there was a dull ache between her legs, but she was relishing that fact. It wasn't how she imagined but somehow that made it all the better.

'Again?' He said deeply, placing the tray on the floor and laying on the bed.

'Of course,' Makatza replied, a hint of lust in her voice.

'Your wish is my command,' Fenris said pinning her down. Makatza giggled as he pulled up her nightgown and began to kiss her stomach. They food on the tray was left, forgotten as the two satisfied another type of hunger.

...*...

Fenris rolled over in the early hours of the morning, the room was a state, the lust for Makatza had not been sated for a while. He watched her sleep, she looked so relaxed, his markings had woken him up, they were beginning to itch. He had seen strange images while he slept, memories he thought, of his past, he couldn't remember them now he was awake and that frustrated him. He swung his legs over the bed and pulled on his leggings. He would open the balcony doors and let the cold air sooth his tattoos. He wouldn't wake her up to heal him. She had taken to doing that whenever she sensed he was uncomfortable. It was a gesture that meant so much. He unlatched the doors and let one fall open. He looked back at her still naked form, half covered by the blanket, he had no idea what he had done to be as lucky as he was but he made a silent promise to himself that he would do anything to keep her happy.

A strange smell wafted in with the breeze and Fenris felt the hair in the back of his neck prickle. He turned to see several small figures drop from the roof. Without thinking he stepped forward to grab one of them and felt a tight wire cut into his throat. He spun, his cries cut off with the lack of air, he staggered into her room, black dots appearing in front of his eyes. The dwarf on his back tightened the garrotte. He tried to grab the wire, the dwarf, but his muscles wouldn't respond. He fell to the floor as the other dwarfs flooded the room. He gasped, he could see one of them place a cloth over Makatza's mouth, she struggled for a moment before going limp. Fenris struggled but the dwarf was relentless and gave him no quarter. They wrapped Makatza up in the thin blanket and one of them slung her over his shoulder. One of them pulled a vial out and threw it on the floor, a large crack followed by acrid red smoke filled the room. Fenris passed out. When he awoke, Garret was standing over him; the dwarves and Makatza had gone.

**Okay so um yeah. Well I hope you liked Im not very good at writing smut. Please drop a review I am keen to hear what you say. xx**


	60. Chapter 60

**Well I know this is probably a bit of a shock :P But im getting back into the swing of things, so maybe as a well done, some more reviews please? Pretty please? I love hearing what you all think. **

Chapter 60 – Animal

Fenris' heart clenched, he couldn't see Makatza. The pups had been brought in by Bubble and were crying loudly. Garrett hovered over him, he tried to lift himself up, but his arms buckled. Garrett bent down quickly and tried to pull him up. Fenris pulled himself out of the mage's grip and staggered upright, his lungs inflated painfully as took a breath. Garrett waited patiently for a few minutes as Fenris coughed up blood and his chest heaved in body shuddering pulses. Garrett had already sent for the others, he was panicking on the inside but had tried to keep a calm disposition for Leandra who had already fainted and been taken to bed.

Fenris' eyes blurred and he was able to take a small breath without choking. Fear began to flood his body and his hands twitched as he tried to look around the room in weak steps. Garrett tried to keep him standing still but the look and force of Fenris' shoves kept him away. Garrett had done this himself when he first entered the room and found the elf on the floor. For a moment he thought that he was dead. He wasn't breathing and had no pulse. But as soon as Garrett went to touch him his muscles began to spasm and he started to cough. He then searched the room for his sister and when he couldn't find her, he sent Orana and Sandal to get the others.

'Where is- she?' Fenris demanded, his voice was weak and hoarse. His body rejected the oxygen he tried to inhale and he was forced to bend over leaning against the wall as he coughed. Garrett didn't know what to do, Fenris had to be healed but wouldn't let him near.

Garrett wrung his hands and brushed his hair back. 'I don't know Fenris! I thought she was in here with you! I heard the pups howling and when we came in you were dead on the floor! What the hell happened?!' Garrett had begun to shout. Whoever it was had managed to get past Fenris, then Makatza was in serious trouble. Fenris staggered over to where the balcony door was still open and almost tore it off it's hinges as he stumbled onto the cold tiles, the wind whipped his hair as he looked around for any sign of the attackers. Nothing.

Aveline and Anders ran up the staircase. Luckily Anders had already been awake and had used the secret passage in the basement, Aveline was first point of contact for the others. She was dressed in her civilian clothing. They both ran up the stairs, Bohdan ushered Anders into Leandra's room and he went to check on her. Aveline ran straight to Makatza's room. She didn't know what was going on, but she was determined to find out. She pulled the bedroom door open. Garrett and Fenris were arguing inside. Makatza was nowhere to be seen.

'What in Andraste's name is going on?' She asked angrily. Orana was a state when she entered the Barracks. She couldn't get a single word out of the young woman apart from 'Makatza,' and 'trouble.' Fenris began to wheeze and fell onto the floor, even though she had heard him shouting it didn't sound like him. That's when Aveline noticed the deep red cut on his throat.

'Maker!' She exclaimed. 'What's happened?'

'Katza's gone!' Garrett said. 'Fenris says he was ambushed, left for dead, they drugged her, wrapped her up and poof gone!'

'Poof?!' Aveline repeated. She couldn't' take her eyes off Fenris' throat. She was surprised that he was still alive. She bent down and picked up the puppies that were howling, their noise wasn't making this any easier. She attempted to quieten them, rewarded with small nips and bites as she tried. Garrett tried to help Fenris but got an weak push in reply.

'Magic, red vial,' Fenris whispered pointing to where she had disappeared. There was a deep burning in his lungs and he kept coughing blood. He knew that his vocal chords and throat had been crushed. It was going to take more than magic to heal this injury. He felt weak and helpless, Makatza had been taken from him, while he pathetically tried to save her. Anger bubbled inside, he was trying to drown out the fear that was screaming inside his heart. What is she had been hurt? There was nothing he could do to protect her. He had failed.

Garrett ran over and bent down to observe the patch on the carpet where he had previously dismissed the little burnt patch as one of Makatza's accidents when training. He picked shards of glass and small red crystals that where hidden in the deep carpet. He examined it carefully, if he could figure out what the compound was made out of he might be able to recreate the potion and find out where she had been taken.

'Are we sure it's the Carta?' Aveline asked.

'Dwarves,' came Fenris' snapped reply. She sighed handing the pups to Bubble who took them out the room. Anders stepped over the large hound as he passed. One look from Aveline confirmed what he thought. Leandra was in a mess, she was sobbing in her bed when he had entered her room. It had taken a few moments to calm her down, she kept repeating Makatza's name, and how she couldn't lose another child. She begged Anders to find her, he had gathered a little information about what happened, before he gave her a light sedation draught. She would make herself ill if she continued worrying. He instantly saw the garrotte mark on Fenris and his hand was lit in healing magic as he crossed the room, Fenris scowled and his markings glowed briefly. His intent was clear if Anders tried to heal him, Fenris would attack.

Fenris was having trouble coping with what was going on. His heart wouldn't stop thundering in his chest, the panic, fear and overwhelming anger was causing his body to twitch, coupled with the fact that he couldn't move without coughing up blood, he wanted to kill something. The last thing he wanted was to feel magic skitter across his skin. Especially as it wasn't her magic. He didn't know if it was the bond that they created when she made him her master in her wolf form, but he was sure that he could sense that she was afraid. More than afraid, terrified. He could feel tears well in his eyes as he stared at the place where he last saw her.

...*...

Makatza opened her eyes, her surroundings were blurry and she felt cold. After moving upright she knew that she was in the nude. Her mouth and lungs felt sore. She blinked once or twice trying to figure out where she was. It was a small confined cell, dark grey stone covered in layers and layers of dust. The bars looked rusted, but after a moment of trying to pull at them, her fears were confirmed, rusty but still strong and set deep into the stone. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She swore that she could feel Fenris' presence beside her. It was a comforting thought. She imagined the look on his face when she would tell him that she allowed herself to get caught. His half smile as he shook his head in knowing. It made her smile for a moment. Trying not to panic she thought about what had happened.

There was nothing, she only remembered falling asleep and then waking up here. She pulled her legs up to her chin and let the panic set in. She had no magic in her mana reserves, so that was out the question and her cell was just as bare as she so there was no help there either. She began to cry, she was far from home. A sound made her head jerk upright. There before her cell three dwarves stood. One of them held a knife, long and glittering. She began to whimper and tried to crawl into the corner. One of them unlocked the door, they all walked in.

'Blood of the Hawke,' one of them said raising the knife high.

The other one looked at him and muttered, 'don't kill.'

They advanced quickly, Makatza began to sob and lashed out. The other two dwarves hit her across the jaw and ribs sending black dots fluttering in her eyes. She went docile as they held her down. Their touch impersonal and rough. She again cried out and tried to fight as the dagger was pressed against her skin but it was to no avail. She screamed as the dagger slit into her wrist and deep into her vein.

'FENRIS!' She screamed, tears flooding down her cheeks, she tried desperately to move, but the knife slid further and further up her arm. She felt the harsh tear of her skin and tendons as they became more merciless and dug the blade deeper and deeper into her arm.

...*...

Suddenly a pain ricocheted up his wrist. The wash of pain and terror that followed made him cry out, causing Aveline and Garrett to jump.

'MAKATZA!' His broken vocal chords screamed as he sat bolt upright. Then seconds later he slid sideways limply and his body began to buck and spasm in a fit. His eyes rolled back in head, blood frothed at his mouth. Anders instantly ran over and turned him over.

'We have to stop him moving!' He ordered. Aveline and Garrett held him in place while his muscles fought. Blood dripped from his lips and nose. Anders immediately began to heal him. His body calmed, so did his breathing as it took affect. The comrades looked at each other in horror as Fenris lay in between them, his body now calm.

'What the fuck just happened?' Isabela asked from the doorway. Varric was standing next to her mouth wide open. 'Actually if you do know don't tell me, that scream will haunt my dreams forever.'

Garrett got up and crossed the room grabbing Isabela in a needful embrace. She let him hold her a little too tightly. But from the look on his face, he needed to. She stroked his hair and kissed his cheek as she felt his tears drip onto her shoulder. She knew how hard it was for him, he had already lost Bethany and Carver and now Makatza had gone missing. Isabela had already shed her tears for her lost friend but she would let Garrett take his time. She looked at Varric who nodded and took Aveline and Anders to one side.

'We've found a Carta base in the city. It's in the docks. Now it's highly unlikely that Katza will be there, it is a well known contact spot of theirs, but if we have to start some place that's where I would go.' He spoke quietly.

'Then that's where we'll begin. I'll go get changed and then we go,' Aveline instructed.

'No.' Garrett stated. 'We wait for Fenris.'

Aveline raised a brow, Anders spoke before she could, 'are you sure Hawke? He's an animal most of the time but now Katza's actually vanished, well, I don't know what's going on between them; but seeing as he's in her bedroom and their clothing is here, there and everywhere, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's happened. He seems a little unhinged. More than usual. I'm pretty sure he was going to take a swing at me earlier.'

'No. I don't care, we wait for him to awaken. If he finds out we've gone without him he'll be more angry, besides if I was in his place,' Garrett paused for a moment to brush back a strand of Isabela's hair, 'I know that I would want to be at the front of any attack.' He sighed and clenched his hand few times. 'Wake him up, drug him up and then we'll be leaving,' he commanded. After nodding at Aveline and Varric he left to get dressed into his clothing. Isabela lingered for a moment before following him.

Anders sighed. 'I hate it when he goes all leaderish on me. Fine. You two be ready to calm him down. I don't fancy getting hit or killed tonight.' He began to cast a spell in order to wake up Fenris. Aveline and Varric glanced at each other before unanimously taking a step away from him.

...*...

She cried out Garrett's, Isabela's, Varric's names, screaming for them, pleading them to hear her. They removed the dagger and gripped her arm tightly forcing the spilt veins and muscles to bleed into a bowl they had placed under her arm for that very reason. Warm, thick blood began to pool in the deep slash they had made, they forced her arm sideways and it lazily trickled into the wooden bowl, it made a horrible splattering noise as it hit the surface, some even splashed up her legs. After a few second the bowl was half full and quickly removed. They continued to hold her still as one of them produced a thick black thread and needle. Makatza realized it would be used to close the wound they created. She screamed louder, her breath beginning to catch in her throat as she panicked. Her eyes were now dry, she had cried all she could. The inch long needle was threaded and roughly pierced into the tender skin on her wrist.

'F-F-Fenris,' she said quietly still sobbing, her legs thrashed with every puncture they made, her toes coiling in pain. She could feel his presence, although she wasn't sure it was her imagination now. She longed for him to be near, to save her, like he always did. They did twelve rough stitches the ugly thread a bright contrast against her now blood soaked skin. They let her go and she curled up into a ball shielding her injured arm from them, she could feel her blood still trickling down past her elbow. One of them handed a small vial to another who grabbed her hand and pulled out her arm. She tried to pull back, but a slap across her mouth made her sit still for a moment. He uncorked the vial and without ceremony poured the contents over her wrist. Makatza writhed in pain, the liquid turned into steam as soon as it touched her wound, she sobbed and cried out as the pale yellow water soaked into the stitches. It was agonizing, she felt like the had poured acid over her arm. As she watched she saw the skin knit together roughly and clot up. In essence she wouldn't now bleed to death.

After that they left her. All the light vanished. She curled up in the corner, her own blood still warm against her skin, the only warmth in the room. She vowed to herself that they would have to kill her if they wanted her blood. There was no way she was letting do that to her again. She was stronger than this. She would fight, with every inch of her body she would fight. She closed her eyes determined that when she next saw that door open it would never trap her again. As time passed Makatza lost herself to her memories that were created only a few hours ago.

**I know, I know. A massively depressing chapter but I was actually really excited to write this chapter. Please leave a review I am really nervous about how you all might think of this one. Pretty please?**


	61. Chapter 61

**Moving on a little bit here. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review.**

Chapter 61 – Impatient.

Makatza had been hoarding every trickle of mana that her body created. It had been a several of days since she had been attacked, they had thrown food and water in; watching as she ate it, then taking the bowl and canteen away as soon as she finished. She played the docile prisoner, even asking them for a blanket. They refused her the warmth but they did place a candle on a stool outside her cell. She had a small plan, she knew she was weak and she only had one shot at escaping. She would have to rely on the skills that Isabela taught her. Her arm was still sore and she had trouble moving her fingers, she tried to heal her cut with the mana she had accumulated, but no matter how hard she tried the healing magic slid away from her skin as if repelled. She put it down to the vile potion they poured over it. So they knew she was a mage, she would have to be careful. She had enough for a single fire ball.

The chance came sooner than anticipated, a couple of dwarves walked in, one was a woman. Makatza let them get close before she unleashed the spell she had created, instead of creating fire out of raw mana, which took time, skill and a large reserve, she decided to simply expand the candle flame that they had left for her. Which resulted in a large explosion. She ducked her head as the blast took out most of the cell wall. She stumbled to her feet and shakily ran past the two dwarves, who made no attempt to stop her. Her body was weak and she couldn't stop herself from tripping over her own feet. She made quick progress along the corridor, her hand running against the wall to stop herself from falling. She could hear other members of the Carta running toward her, their shouts and screams.

Makatza jumped onto a beam on the ceiling, pausing for a moment while spots flashed in front of her eyes. She perched awkwardly waiting for them to pass underneath. Once they had gone she dropped from the beam and continued running. The corridor widened and she came to a door. After placing her ear against it she heard nothing from the other side. Makatza took a deep breath, _this is it, I have to get out of here. Fenris, stay calm my love I'll be back soon, _she thought. After a couple more seconds she edged the door open and slipped outside. The ground was sandy and warm, she relished the sun on her skin before she broke into a stumbling run. She avoided the patrols that came her way, the only time she was glad of her wolf like hearing and smell abilities. She was hiding behind a fallen piece of masonry when she heard someone come close. She had found a small knife in the debris that was littered around the place. From the view, it looked like she was on some type of mountain side or something, she could see a large tower in the distance, but there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going in that direction. It reeked of death. She waited for the unknown assailant to be upon her, as she saw their shadow she reached up and slashed downwards with her blade. She hit the dwarf in the eye, blood sprayed up her face and shoulders. She spat the foul, warm liquid out her mouth, yanking the blade out of the corpse's head, she wiped her mouth still spitting. She felt no regret killing the dwarf, with a seconds thought she grabbed the dwarf's arms and pulled him behind the masonry hiding the body.

She waited, but there was no shouting or any commotion, so she concluded that he must have been on his own. She scrabbled for a piece of linen that she saw falling out a crate, it was long and wide enough to cover her, she wrapped it around her body. It was becoming a bad habit that every other day she was naked. He held the dagger in her right hand, her left arm still sore. She had tried pulling at the stitches but it became too painful. When she was sure the way was clear she ran down to where she could see a large arena. Tall wooden fences surrounded it. She jumped over and came face to face with an army of Dwarves.

'Oh fuck,' she whispered. There was no way she was going to win this one.

'My name is Rhatigan, I am the leader.' A dwarf stepped forward. 'You did very well, I expected no less from a Hawke, did you really think we would allow you to escape? You shame me, unfortunately for you we take you back to your cell. Your proper cell. This time there will be no escape.'

A dwarf came up beside Makatza and tore the dagger from her grasp, she snarled at him. Rhatigan laughed in delight, he waved his hand and the his minion ripped the linen from her body. She fell to her knees with the force and scowled at the man. He walked over and touched the skin on her shoulders. 'My men tell me of an elf, a lover of yours, that his tattoos grant him extraordinary powers, and that yours allow you to shape shift into the animals that adorn your body. A wolf, which I see is on your wrist.' He circled her, 'I will not allow you to become this fire bird or dragon. It is a strange magic, one I have never heard of but believe me when I tell you that it is a skill you will soon surrender. The taint of dark magic has seeped into your life blood.' He spat something in another language and someone hit Makatza at the back of her head. She saw blackness closing in.

'Remove her markings. It is why the blood isn't working. Do not kill her.'

...*...

Fenris paced outside Hawke's mansion. The raid on the Carta base had not gone well, Anders had indeed woken him and dosed him with enough painkillers to see him through the fight. But the was no information leading them any closer to Makatza, it was like she had vanished. According to the dwarves in the base, a group of them had splintered from the gang a few month previously. Fenris felt like a caged animal, he was constantly on edge, nothing calmed him down. He barely ate, refused to sleep, instead he prowled the city looking for something that might give him a clue to where she had been taken.

It had been several days since they were ambushed and Fenris' nerves were wearing thin. Every now and then he felt a flutter of emotion that was not his own. Convinced it was Makatza's magic at work he tried to analyse what it meant. But he gathered nothing. Garrett and Merrill spent most of their time taking apart the concoction that they had found in the carpet. According to one of Merrill's books if it was used as a transportation magic it would have to contain something from the place they wanted to travel to. Fenris didn't trust the young blood mage's theory, he knew that someone in the city would hold the answers he was looking for, he just had to find them.

He leant against the wall, idly his fingers rose to the deep welt on his throat, he was right when he thought that magic wouldn't be able to heal the wound, it seems that the wire was coated in a liquid that repelled magic. His voice was still hoarse and broken, but his lungs had been healed and so he could breathe and move without coughing. After a few more minutes he decided to go inside the mansion, Leandra had given him a key, but he didn't like using it. After he knocked on the door, only then did he use it. Leandra was halfway to the door when he entered. The older woman crossed the gap and hugged him lightly.

'Fenris! Dear, have you eaten anything? You're looking pale. Have you slept? You need to keep your strength up.' She fussed over him like she did Hawke, Fenris noticed. It made him uncomfortable but he indulged her. He forced down any rude and short tempered replies and settled on a small awkward smile. He wasn't going to lash out at Leandra, he had done that to Makatza and it hadn't helped. It wasn't Leandra's fault that he was feeling angry. 'If you go up to Garrett's room I'll have some food sent up.'

He nodded and gently pulled his hand from her grasp, she smiled weakly, tears filling her eyes just for a second before she left to go to the kitchen, Fenris took a deep breath. Every time he had tried to talk to Hawke they ended up arguing. Apparently it was because they were both worried; according to Aveline that is. He was determined that this meeting go a little smoother than the others. He opened Hawke's bedroom door as Garrett slung his staff over his shoulder. He nodded to the elf as he walked in. The bags under his eyes spoke volumes. There was also a small made up bed that Merrill would crash in while she was looking for the breakthrough they all desperately wanted.

'Sorry I took so long, I think I've found the unstable compound, but there isn't enough of a sample to get a proper idea. I've sent Orana to the herbalist in the Gallows to ask.' He apologised pulling a few lyrium potions into a satchel.

'Do not apologise, I was early,' Fenris was trying hard to buckle down on his temper. He reminded himself that Hawke was a close friend, and that he was just as worried about Makatza as himself. It didn't stop the brief flare from his markings that showed his annoyance at having to wait. Hawke nodded thankfully ignoring Fenris' uncontrolled outburst. He walked up to the visibly shaking elf, 'we will find her Fenris.' He said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, 'I know we will, and if I know Katza like I think I do, she's making life hell for those who have her. She has an annoying talent of going all reasonable or logical on you. They probably can't wait to give her back.' He tried to joke and Fenris caught himself scowling, he turned the scowl into a half smile. It was true Makatza did have an annoying talent of just being calm. No doubt while he was worrying himself sick, she would be thinking of how silly he was being for doing so. It settled his mind for the moment.

'We should get to the Hanged Man, Varric said the information was important. I do not want to waste any time when we could-'

'Fenris?' Hawke turned to face the elf who had stood still, his eyes widened. He began to shake. The muscles on his wrist arm began to ripple and twitch. Then he screamed, a blood curdling scream. He collapsed to the floor, writhing as his spine bucked. Garrett ran over and tried to hold the elf still. 'What is it? What's happening?!' He asked.

Fenris coughed, 'Ka-Kat-' he began, before his body trembled again. He yelled in agony, it was like his markings were being branded to his skin all over again, if this was what Makatza was currently going through he would never forgive himself. Deep down he knew that he was feeling her pain.

'Katza?! What about her? Come on Fenris!' Garrett tried hopelessly to heal the elf, but there was nothing to heal, it was all in the mind. Which didn't make it false either. Fenris tried to block out what he was feeling but the pain was spreading up his arm, it got to his shoulder and he screamed louder as it went over his collarbone. As quickly as it came the intense feeling stopped and all he felt was a deep burning feeling. He shakily got to his feet. His finger and hand fell limply at his hips. 'Are you okay? Can you move? What in the fade was that?'

'I think, I can feel her pain,' Fenris choked out. He had trouble moving his other arm since the first attack and now he could barely feel his right arm and shoulder. 'It must have happened when we imprinted, it's the only thing I can think of.' He leant against the mage, adrenaline flooded his body soothing the burning. Leandra burst into the room a bow and arrow in her hands. She dropped them when she saw that Fenris and Garrett were unharmed.

'Maker! What on Thedas is going on?' She asked worried.

'My markings,' Fenris lied quickly. 'In times of stress they, well, act out.' He looked at Garrett who begun nodding enthusiastically. Leandra accepted his explanation without a moments thought. Fenris sighed in relief, there was no way he was going to tell Leandra that he was feeling her daughter's pain. Garrett looked relieved as well, clearly the same thought had been going through his mind. Leandra patted Fenris on the arm and left the room.

'At least it wasn't as bad as last time,' Garrett sighed.

'I think my mind is learning to simply accept the pain, not re-create it, although I hope I do not get another chance to test the theory. 'We must find her Hawke. I must find her.'

'The Hanged Man. Varric's information. Come on, can you walk?'

'If it means getting to Makatza, I will run.'

...*...

Makatza's arm and shoulder dripped blood. They had wrapped it loosely in bandages, but it still seeped through. She was in a deeper cell this time, there was no light. She was chained to the wall her wrists above her head, her feet were also chained to a ring set in the floor with a small length of chain. She had blacked out sometime during the process, her mind unable to comprehend what was happening. All she knew was that they had taken her tattoo, she thought they were going to skin her. When they brought forth the knives she had already begun to scream, but they simply cut around her tattoo and then poured another potion onto her ink. It had begun to dissolve the design that she had lovingly created. The pain was unimaginable. They continued up her arm but they stopped when she passed out, worried that the shock might kill her. She fell in and out of consciousness. The leader was convinced that the dark magic of her tattoos were stopped her blood from working or something. Makatza knew that as soon as they realised that she wasn't a blood relation to Malcolm Hawke they would kill her. So until they removed her tattoos they wouldn't test it. Her tattoos for her life. Makatza was devastated about them but she would rather live. If the procedure didn't kill her.

She tried to sleep but the memories of her skin bubbling under the vile liquid haunted her dreams, she imagined Fenris writhing on the floor also in pain. She was weak, helpless, there was no way she would be able to try and escape. She simply had to hope that the others would make it in time.

**Well I'm sorry but the depressing trend continues :( I don't know why I'm torturing my character like this, my fingers make it up as they go. Also I know that not everyone will be checking that I'm updating, I have been pretty unreliable, but if you have read this, please drop a review, I write soo much faster when I know people are reading :P **


	62. Chapter 62

**Okay like before I'm skipping forward a few more days/week otherwise it's going to take me forever to continue forward on this DLC. I'm guessing the majority of us have played this DLC so I will be floating over the majority of it, with touches here and there. **

Chapter 62 – Regrets.

True to his word Fenris had ran most of the way to the Hanged man, Hawke having to run full pelt just to keep up with him, Garrett didn't realise how fast his friend was till this moment. The information that Varric had gathered told of strange Carta patrols on the city outskirts, the place wasn't shown on a map, neither did it seem to be populated. As soon as Varric gave them the details something clicked inside Fenris, he knew in an instant that they were heading in the right direction. He demanded that they leave to visit the area immediately. Nobody argued with him, Sebastian frowned, something was going on. Isabela had given him the basic details, Makatza and Fenris were considered an item, according to her. He knew deep down that it was probably for the best, but it didn't stop the growing feeling of envy, jealousy and anger whenever he looked at the elf. Bitterly he joined the group as they prepared themselves for the week long journey it would take them to get to the outskirts.

A man watched as the comrades left Varric's room, still talking about their mission, he mentally jotted down notes. One of them, the dark haired man, dressed in robes and carrying a staff gave him a long scrutinizing look before dismissing him as neither threat nor interest. He waited until the group left the pub before slipping away. He moved quickly through the darkening streets avoiding thugs and beggars with skill. He came to an unassuming doorway and after unlocking it he glanced over his shoulder before stepping inside.

'They are leaving the city m'lord, it as you feared, the young woman is indeed with the elf.' He spoke to a figure who looked like he was trying not to touch anything.

'Remind me why you insist on meeting me here again,' he mused. 'So she is with the knife-ear... Tell me is she still in the city?' He stroked his chin, he had planned to travel over to the Hawke estate earlier that day, the night of the ball having revealed a lot. But there was a lot of commotion surrounding the house and so he simply set a tail on Hawke.

'No it seems that she has been forcibly taken out the city, for the past week at least. They grouping up to find her. Trouble with the Carta from what I can gather. What would you like me to do m'lord?'

'Travel to the knife-ear's home, gather what you can, see if there isn't something we can use,' he ran his fingers over a small table, 'I want the transition to go as smoothly as possible, they say that she is the same as her brother. If that is true I can use that to make her obedient,' he sneered wiping his hands on a small cloth, looking at the dirt in disgust. 'I doubt she is still pure, the knife-ear would have taken that,' he scowled. 'She would make a pretty wife and her bloodline is not to be sneezed at. She would bear good children. Truly even spoilt she is too rare of a bloom for a knife-ear. I will have her.'

'Yes Lord Bavent, I will begin making arrangements as soon as I discover anything of value. I will notify you,' he bowed.

...*...

They were due to make the last length of the trek to the plain in the morning, the last few days had gotten worse and worse. Fenris could feel that Makatza was growing weak and the attacks on her more frequent, more merciless. He had learnt to hide when he reflected her pain, setting his jaw and breathing heavily. Hawke had asked him several times whether Makatza was being harmed, each time Fenris lied and said that he felt nothing. Garrett was already racked with guilt, not even Isabela could soothe him. His rage for the dwarves had magnified ten-fold with each pulse of agony he felt sink into his muscles. The burning had spread over his shoulders, his whole back and down the side of one thigh. He knew it was something to do with Makatza's tattoos, he had followed the path they made on her skin many a time during that night, just as fascinated with hers as she was with his. He remembered the sweet giggle that would slip from her lips as he traced the vines on her hips and stomach. He feared what they were doing to her, his imagination too cruel to even think about it.

He sighed and took the plate of food that Merrill was offering him with a nod of his head, instead of acting out with his anger he held it inside, he was savouring the moment that he would unleash it on those that had harmed her. Sebastian had tried to talk to him earlier on but he had snarled in reply, only Hawke was able to get him to speak, but even then it was in short clipped sentences. If he had his way they would still be travelling through the nights, Aveline had out down her foot and insisted that they needed to be smart, they needed to be strong and ready for several fights. She said that his anger would only last for so long, hold his blade for a few strokes before fatigue set in. He wasn't so sure, Aveline hadn't felt what was happening to Makatza.

He braced himself as another spike of pain drew down his other wrist, he could hear her screams, her pleas for his arrival. There was nothing he could do for her, his hand shook as the pain grew, he gripped the plate tightly to hide his trembling. He prayed to Makatza, told her that he was close to her, that she wasn't alone. He swore to her that all who had hurt her would die. It was a few minutes before the intense shuddering stopped, he looked at Hawke who in turn had been watching him since he nodded at Merrill, the narrowing of Garrett's eyes made it clear that he didn't believe Fenris when he said that nothing had happened. Fenris didn't rise to him and after eating his food took out his pack in order to get some sleep. He was determined to find Makatza tomorrow, as soon as the sun rose, he would leave, whether everyone was ready or not.

...*...

Makatza hung limply in her chains, she had managed to gather some modesty as the more of her ink they removed the more bandages she was covered in. She had been broken, she no longer fought when they came, it always hurt more. She still screamed out and thrashed as they performed but she always went docile as soon as they finished. They had tried to take more and more blood as the days past, her body was littered with deep cuts and thick black stitches where they roughly closed her wounds. They mainly focused around her ankles and wrists, she even had one under her jaw. The skin where her tattoos once were had become a shiny pale white, they had closed the cuts they made around her tattoos in the same way, but with a thinner black thread. She could still see her design in the scarring. She had cried when she no longer convinced herself that the ink and colours were still there, she felt like they had taken a limb, not just pigments of colour. In the last week she had never thought she would survive the pain that she was dragged through. _I want to go home, to my mama, I wish I had never come back,_ she thought to herself. _I'm just a woman from another world, this isn't my reality. I'm not supposed to be here and this is my punishment for it. _She sobbed quietly, the salt in her tears stinging as they dripped onto her injuries. Her hair was lank and thick with dirt, they hadn't bothered stopping her blood from falling onto it, it fell in lank greasy strands across her body. Food and water became less and less, the past couple of days only being allowed to drink from a skin before it was snatched away.

They moved her to a different cell each day, the one after exactly like the one before. Before they moved her they threw freezing cold water over her body to clean all grime and waste from her skin. They didn't bother to dry her and so the dirt and dust covered her in a matter of minutes. She had been moved a few hours earlier, this cell gave her a little hope, she thought that she was underground but this cell had a crack in the wall, where a stone had fallen out. Makatza could see the moon and stars if she angled her head in the right way. Her inner wolf whimpered and cried, her wild instincts culled by harsh ruthless beatings. Makatza clung onto her humanity, the wolf had tried several times to take over, she knew that if she let the wolf dominate there would be no return. Her mana hadn't replenished, the lack of food and sleep made her body too weak to try.

The cell door opened and Rhatigan walked in flanked by two minions. They all had a silver shine to their eyes, Makatza wondered what had caused it. Hindered by her chains she still tried to curl into a ball. 'The dark magic has gone it seems, your blood has stirred something, it is not the release that we were promised but it is a step forward nonetheless. He speaks to us, we will not fail in our duty,' he spoke with such conviction it pinned Makatza to the floor with fear.

'What duty?' She asked, barely able to speak.

'We will release him from his bonds, he will rise above us and lead us into glory. His will is ours, his wants and needs are our reason for breathing!' He was spitting the answer at her, his eyes cold and lifeless. 'You! You daughter of Malcolm Hawke, you are the key to his freedom! With your blood he will break free.' Laughing he left closing the door behind him. Before he was out of sight and ear shot he turned to Makatza and spoke, 'and you, daughter of Malcolm Hawke, will be his first sacrifice. Tomorrow we will drain your life so that he will live.' The door swung shut behind him, leaving Makatza staring at the space he was standing, shock echoing in her mind.

Makatza breathed in for the first time in what seemed like an age, it caught in her throat causing her to cough and choke. She felt her tears well up and fall down her cheeks in streams as she struggled to breathe. She sobbed more than she had that whole week, the fear of her death sucking all the will out her limbs. _Sacrifice? But, my blood won't work! I'm not related to Garrett! I'll never see Fenris, or Isabela again? Garrett? Leandra? What about my pups? Orana.. Oh god.. I don't want to die! _Her mind screamed, she weakly moved in her chains, the wolf aching to be free. She began to howl her canine skill breaking into her vocals, it echoed around her cell, she cried out screaming for someone to save her, before it was too late.

...*...

Bubble perked his ears up, he heard a howl carry on the wind. Fenris sat up the blanket falling from him, he had also heard the howl and knew who it was from. Garrett rushed over to Bubble asking what was going on. Bubble frantically barked to his master, he jumped from foot to foot, Garrett nodded his face growing paler by the moment. He stood up and addressed everyone, 'we need to move now. Something big is going on in that hideout, we don't know what yet but time is of the essence.' Fenris leapt to his feet, he had felt something from Makatza, pure utter fear, he was going to leave within the last few minutes of hearing her cries. The group quickly dismantled their camp, used to having to pack up and vanish within moments. Bubble paced impatiently waiting for everyone to gather their wits and clear the area. Hawke and Anders cast small glowing orbs to light the way. Merrill rocked on the balls of her feet clinging to Isabela for moral support. Varric had been quiet for the last few hours, he had even cracked any jokes or told any stories. Garrett wandered over to where his old friend walked.

'What's the matter Varric?' He asked as they both stepped over a fallen log, Fenris was in the lead, Sebastian and Bubble on his heels. Merrill and Isabela chatted quietly, Anders and Aveline walking in a comfortable silence next to each other. 'You've been awfully quiet, not your usual self.'

'I can't help but worry Hawke, I've been talking to my contacts, they say that this used to be an old Warden prison, if the Carta are mixed up in this kind of stuff, I'm concerned what they've dragged Petal into.' He held Bianca in his hands, obviously worried that they may be attacked. 'Petal, she, she isn't like us. From what she's told me, her world is very different, people don't fight other people unless they're in the army, they have rules, lots of them. This sort of thing would only happen in dreams or nightmares. I'm just saying that her body will heal, but the scars on her mind are going to take a lot longer, she'll need all of us to get through it.' He looked over to where Fenris was walking ahead. 'We're all going to feel very protective of her, I'm worried that some people's protective ways may be a little stifling and unhealthy.' Garrett nodded, he understood the undertone in Varric's words. He too worried about Makatza's mind, even Fenris', he seemed to be getting a little more unhinged. Only the Maker knew what had happened to Makatza and if Fenris' spasms were anything to go by she would be worse for wear. He worried for the elf's reaction, personally he had braced himself for the worst. He shuddered at the thought of taking her home to mother. He dreaded the reaction and emotions that would pass over her face. He patted Varric's shoulder hoping that what he was thinking would be translated, Varric nodded.

It took them about an hour to get to a place filled with ruins, Fenris had begun to grind his teeth, he could almost smell her on the wind. It was all in his mind he knew. Hawke and Merrill gathered some of the dirt into their palms.

'You were right Varric,' Merrill whispered, 'this is the place, this is one of the ingredients in the vial.'

'So we're close?' Garrett asked, Merrill nodded. Isabela breathed out heavily, soundlessly she drew her daggers. Blood was going to be spilt, she would get Makatza back. Fenris picked up his pace, his hand on his sword. Varric caught the sight of scouts in his peripheral vision, Aveline nodded, and spoke to Sebastian who drew his bow back and fired a warning shot over the dunes. A cry was rung out, Fenris stopped in his tracks and scowled in the direction of the call.

'Blood of the Hawke!'

Dwarves swarmed over the sand, Fenris bared his teeth, he would only need one alive in order to get information. The fight was brief and harsh, he barely felt any of the stings from arrows, just the red hot haze of anger as he made his way toward the dwarf who was shouting orders at the others. He grabbed the dwarf by the hem of his clothing and dragged him upward. The rest of the group finished the last of the enemies, Aveline knocked one back with her shield and ran him through with her sword. Fenris ignored the others as they shouted at him.

'Where is she?!' He yelled. The dwarf spat blood and bared his teeth.

'He shall arise! He shall lead us, his faithful servants to th-'

Fenris threw the dwarf to the ground, Garrett ran over as the elf began to punch and hit the figure on the ground. 'Where is she?!' He repeated, his blows becoming heavier and heavier. Garrett grabbed Fenris under the arms and pulled him away. Varric lifted up the bloody dwarf who was coughing teeth.

He licked his bloody mouth, 'blood of the Hawke will release him, she is the first sacrifice of many. You're too late,' he laughed. Fenris pulled out of Garrett's grip and tried to get back at the dwarf, Isabela and Hawke almost tackled him to the ground.

Varric wiped blood from his cheek, still holding the man he asked, 'so where will he be released? Where is the first sacrifice?'

'She is the key! The precious key... kept safe in the lower cells, must keep the key safe.. but you're too late,' the dwarf gurgled and coughed falling back in Varric's grip. Varric dropped the body wiping his hands on his jacket.

'You heard the bastard, she's in the lower cells,' he said as Fenris was let go by Garrett and Isabela.

'Since when do you speak crazy?' Isabela said pulling at her corset.

'Ever since I met a certain someone a few years ago,' Varric replied looking at Hawke who was arguing with Fenris. The two men shouted at each other, the others watched as Garrett pulled Fenris back from walking toward the prison by himself. Fenris' markings glowed briefly as he growled at him.

'He also said that we were too late,' Merrill said quietly.

'No!' Fenris shook his head angrily. 'She is alive.'

Now he knew where she was he didn't bother waiting for anyone to follow him. He wiped his blade on the sand and ignoring Garrett's grabs towards him, he made his way to the Carta base.

...*...

Light streamed into to Makatza's cell, she had watched the sunrise with a small amount of joy. The small bit of happiness evaporated as three dwarves walked into her prison holding a length of chain between them.

Rhatigan smiled at her. 'It's time.'

**Well we're getting there, I wonder what will happen? Even I don't know. Please people drop a review. Getting a little nervous about what you all think xx**


	63. Chapter 63

**:( not a lot of reviews guys, I don't want to beg for them, but I like knowing what you think. Please be kind and write a quick line if you're enjoying the story. **

Chapter 63 – Death, death everywhere.

Kiana Theirin, Warden Queen of Ferelden sat at her desk rubbing her eyes. Various servants passed occasionally leaving a scroll or letter at her fingers. It had been a rather stressful week, she had sent a letter to Makatza, hoping that she would reply soon, she longed to hear from the refreshing young woman. There was an innocence there that Kiana cherished. She had heard some worrying news that a Dwarven group called the Carta had taken an interest in the family, she had asked a few contacts to find out why. Even when at court she had to dress and act like royalty, she wore a silver gown with a delicate square neckline and long sleeves, chosen by her dressmaker that morning. Her hair was tied into a knot that rested at the nape of her neck, and of course she wore her crown. Kiana hated standing on ceremony even in her own home, but she had resigned herself to this way of life when she fell in love with the bastard prince.

Who had just walked through her study door, anger written across his features. Kiana sent away her attendees, accepting a letter from one before they left, closing the doors behind them.

'What is the matter my love?' She asked leaning against the edge of her desk and breaking the seal on the letter that had just been handed to her, her eyes drifted over the neat hand writing. Whatever Alistair was saying was lost as she re-read the paper, not believing what she saw.

_Your Majesty,_

_Pleased as I am know that my daughter has received a letter from you, it is_

_with a heavy hand that I tell you she is not able to reply. I do not wish to worry_

_ or concern you when I reveal the reason for her absence. Please do not think her _

_ rude or disrespectful, I know she would reply if she could. Unfortunately my daughter_

_ has been removed out of the city against her will. Her brother and comrades are_

_ currently seeking her and have reassured me that she will be home within the_

_ week. I hope this causes you little distress, my son is certain that she is healthy_

_ and well, it seems there is a little confusion with a local Dwarven gang. I promise_

_ to let her know of your contact and she will reply soon._

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. _

_ My sincere apologies. _

_ Lady Leandra Amell _

Kiana dropped the letter. Alistair stopped talking and was instinctively attentive.

'Kiki? What's the matter? Maker you've gone pale! I will call for the healer,' he went to open the door but Kiana; who had composed herself snatched up the letter, tugged him back.

'No, no, it's okay, it was just a shock, do you remember Makatza?' She asked her brow furrowing. If the Carta were as bad as her information stated then she was in serious trouble.

'The lovely young woman? Your cousin I believe? Yes, she was with that elf, her chaperone. Quite intimidating I remember, a bit like you when you're angry.' He smiled, happy that his wife wasn't in any trouble.

'She's in danger, the Dwarven Carta have kidnapped her! That's why I haven't heard anything,' Kiana swore under her breath, there was little she could do.

'Wait, did you say Dwarven Carta? Damn that woman!' Alistair burst out.

'What? What is it?'

'The reason I was angry. Janeka one of the Wardens based in the Free Marches has returned to the prison! Even though we forbade her not to. She has taken a small group and disobeyed our orders! She has taken three of the vials and vanished. Damn that woman to the fade. I had heard that she was trying to build contacts with the locals, I didn't think it meant the Carta,' Alistair paced as he spoke.

'Who was the last bloodline to seal the prison? She can't open the seals without the bloodline...' Kiana asked, a gut wrenching feeling made her think that she already knew.

'It wasn't that long ago, a mage by the name of Malcolm... Hawke...' he said slowly, it dawned on him as he spoke. 'And now your cousin has gone missing?! Too much of a coincidence I feel.' Kiana bit her lip and looked at him, it took a moment for him to realise what she was thinking.

'Oh no! There is no way that you are going! No I won't allow it, Kiki it's far too dangerous!' It was the wrong thing to say, she raised a brow and looked at him.

'Excuse me? I dragged your sorry arse over Ferelden for a year, going to much more dangerous places than a prison, I have to do something! She's family, Maker knows what's happened to her,' Kiana said gripping Leandra's letter tightly. Alistair held her by her shoulders, dipping his head to look her straight in the eye he spoke quietly.

'Kiki, please, after so many years of trying, it's finally happened. I worry enough about you, please I don't want to lose you both,' he sighed, 'but I know when your mind is made up.'

Kiana embraced her husband holding him tightly. True she was concerned about what the trip might do to her body, there was no way she was going to risk getting hurt, but she couldn't help but feel a little responsible for what was happening. She had to go. She kissed her king deeply trying to reassure him.

'I will take a group my love, Wardens if you so wish, but I have to leave today.'

Alistair nodded, 'go, but be safe, I will assemble a group while you dress, please take your bow instead of your sword, it would make me feel better. Maker.. And here I was thinking that you were done being the heroine,' he rolled his eyes dramatically, 'clearly I was wrong.' Kiana grinned and batted him lightly on the arm before calling for her servants to help her dress. Alistair left her to get ready, heading straight to the Warden's quarters in the palace.

...*...

Before they clasped her chains, a Dwarven woman walked in with a cotton shift. They released her knowing that she was in no state to escape, roughly they man handled her into the garment ignoring her weak struggles. It was too small, made for a female Dwarven stature, but with her weight loss and slim physique, it hung from her shoulders barely reaching the back of her thighs. They locked her in the manacles pulling her upright. She scraped her knees as they pulled more trying to get her to walk. Rhatigan sneered as they resorted to simply dragged her. Makatza blinked tears as she felt the skin on her heels and thighs being scraped away by the rough stone. She tried to twist in her chains and alleviate the pain, it turned out to be futile, every part of her body had a throb of aching burns. By the time they reached the chamber that she was to be sacrificed in the white, cotton shift was patched with blood and dirt. Some of her stitches had been caught on wooden joists that ran along the floor and were torn from her skin.

They dropped her onto a large step, it was a circle that had been raised on the floor. Four torches had been lit around the sides. There was a small assembly of Dwarves around the room, they all looked at Makatza expectedly. She drew a shaky breath, she felt light headed and woozy, her injuries where taking a toll on her. Rhatigan cried out to his gang, who heartedly replied shaking the roof with their conviction. He spoke at length about duty, honour and personal sacrifice. Makatza watched her throat dry. A small memory burst into her mind as she followed Rhatigan around the room. It was something she had read in one of her favourite books:

_If you have to look along the shaft of an arrow from the wrong end, if a man has you entirely at his __mercy, then hope like hell that man is an evil man. Because the evil like power, power over people, and they want to see you in fear. They want you to know you're going to die. So they'll talk. They'll gloat.__They'll watch you squirm. They'll put off the moment of murder like another man will put off a good cigar.__So hope like hell your captor is an evil man. A good man will kill you with hardly a word._

It shouldn't have, but it brought her a little happiness. She fruitlessly tried to slip her wrists out of her bonds. Anything to put off the moment. She didn't care who saw her struggle, she managed to pull one of the cuffs halfway up her hand, it scraped and rubbed her skin as she forcibly tugged it over her thumb.

A messenger came running into the hall panic written across his features, his clothes were torn and splattered with blood. 'Sir! They've breached the perimeter! The brother! A demon in elven skin! They're here to save th-' His speech was cut short as an arrow hit him from behind, the shaft protruded from his chest, blood dripped from the arrow head. He touched it clumsily before falling over. Rhatigan acted instantly as Makatza saw Garrett and Sebastian run toward them. Her heart lifted in joy, hope. She was going to live.

'Get them! Kill them all.' He pulled Makatza's hair almost scalping her. Pressing a blade against her jaw he watched as her family tore through his gang. She tried to pull him away her hands scrabbling at him, it was no use. She was too weak. Garrett yelled in her direction his face flushed with happiness, she tried calling back but her throat was too dry, too sore. She couldn't see Fenris or Aveline or Anders anywhere, Isabela, Merrill and Varric had arrived moments after.

...*...

'Maker! Fenris you need to calm down! You nearly killed me' Aveline said her blade pointed at Fenris. Anders glowed a light blue, his eyes closed as he muttered under his breath. Fenris was trapped in a paralysing glyph, Anders was attempting to undo it, Fenris struggled uselessly a stream of obscenities flowing from his mouth.

'Release me mage!' He demanded.

'Fenris are you listening? Your scything move damn near hit me!' Aveline grabbed Fenris by the chin and forced him to look her in the eyes, 'I know you're worried,' she lowered her voice so that Anders couldn't hear, 'I know you're scared Fenris. But being reckless will just get yourself killed, please listen to me, we need to be careful otherwise we'll be no help at all.' Anders dispelled the glyph, Fenris gained control of his body. For a moment he allowed Aveline to hold him still before slowly pulling away.

'I am sorry, I will be more careful,' he said quietly so only Aveline could hear. The guard captain winced, the broken undertones in Fenris' voice pulled at her heart strings. He picked up his dropped sword, nodding briefly at Anders he began to run toward the room where Garrett and the others were fighting.

...*...

Makatza stared at the doorway, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she recognised a tall dark elf with white hair charge in. She couldn't help but smile as their eyes met. 'FENRIS!' She screamed her voice breaking. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears as Rhatigan bent down and whispered.

'Blood of the Hawke.' Her eyes widened as she felt the blade sink deeply into her skin under her jaw, she felt the tearing of her artery as he forced the dagger into her throat to the hilt.

**Holding the next chapter to ransom lol. Xxx If you enjoyed please drop a review. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Been doing some long shifts, sorry about the delay. As you've all been so lovely in reviewing (although I don't know if it was I particularly mean in the last bit) I will put you out of your misery. **

Chapter 64 – Fade

Spit bubbled from the corners of her mouth. Makatza coughed spraying blood. She felt the dagger being pulled from her throat. Her body was numb, she could just hear her blood rushing in her veins, she could see Isabela run over to her and press her hands against her neck. Rhatigan tried to hurt her but Garrett had already taken one of Isabela's blades and slit his throat. The corners of Makatza's mouth twitched as she tried to smile.

_So hope like hell your captor is an evil man. A good man will kill you with hardly a word._

She saw Fenris scream and try to make his way toward her, Dwarven captors surrounded him, knowing that he was one of the most dangerous of the companions. Makatza fell into Isabela's lap, her limbs floppy and unresponsive. Isabela was crying, pulling at her headscarf pressing it against her wound. After a couple of seconds Makatza felt the tell tale prickle of healing magic, she rolled her eyes to where she could see Anders running toward her, Justice breaking through. Her lungs began to burn and she became dizzy. 'F-f-f-f-' she began, Makatza lifted her hand limply, Garrett grabbed her fingers, he poured his own magic into her, speeding up Anders healing. Garrett nodded making soothing noises. The battle died around them. Anders pushed Garrett aside, pulled Isabela's blood soaked scarf throwing it to the floor and flooded Makatza with magic. He was healing her fast but with the lack of blood no amount of healing would stop her heart from failing, it would fail before his magic could regenerate her blood, there was no way to keep her heart beating. Blackness swarmed her vision.

'Would you look at the state of her!' Varric said pointing at her arms and legs. Merrill traced one of the large stitched wounds on her inner wrist. Aveline gaped her eyes scanning her Makatza's body.

'Garrett do something!' Isabela sobbed. 'Please!' Varric closed his eyes, he shook his head and went over to where Fenris was standing. He pulled the elf over to where Makatza was laying. Merrill placed her hands on Anders' shoulders and gave him her mana, silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Aveline held her sword, her hands shaking unable to contribute anything to what was happening, Sebastian had fallen to his knees, his hands clasped in prayer. He rocked back and forth. Isabela gripped Garrett her knuckles white with fear. Garrett held her tightly watching avidly as Anders' hands moved over Makatza's pale skin.

Fenris stared at the blood that had pooled underneath Makatza, he blinked unable to take in what was going on. He stepped forward but stopped when Makatza looked over at him. He was covered in her captors blood, his body scratched and wounded. His anger was quickly draining away being replaced by fear. He felt the blade that sank into Makatza's throat, the sharp pain, it almost caused him to get hit by an arrow as it shocked his body. He opened and closed his mouth unable to comprehend.

'Fenris..' Makatza barely whispered. Anders had finished healing, although her wound was healed her heart and lungs where still failing. Fenris shook himself, he shoved Anders away, who was only too happy to move. He picked her up and held her close, wiping her dirty hair out of her eyes. He hadn't said anything, but he gripped her tightly. Garrett grabbed Anders, Isabela hung off him.

'That can't be it?! Anders! She's dying do something!' He shouted. Anders shook his head, Garrett stuttered, 'you can't be serious! You have to help her!' He shook his friend. Aveline rushed over and pulled Garrett off him.

'There's just no way to keep her heart beating.. I, I can't do any more,' Anders said, Justice flicked through crossing his features. Hawke shook his head and tried to swing out at him. Isabela and Aveline held his arms.

'Garrett calm down!' Aveline shouted holding him back. Anders staggered over to a ledge and sat down, Varric joined him. Sebastian hadn't moved. The dwarf took out his flask and swigged heavily handing it to the mage who's head was bowed in defeat. Merrill was sobbing at Makatza's feet Isabela went over to try to calm her. Garrett hugged Aveline tightly who was crying. Fenris' hands shook as he tried to stroke her face. Makatza breathed slowly trying to speak. Fenris stopped her placing a finger on her cracked lips. Makatza almost smiled her lips twitching. Her skin was white, her freckles showing lightly on her cheeks. Fenris couldn't take in the state of her body, she was so light, unhealthy. She had deep bags under her eyes, her hair lank and greasy. Fenris' hands were stained red and transferred onto her cheeks.

'I'm... sorry …' Makatza breathed, 'I... I... I'm not... strong... en...ough..' Fenris' eyes widened, he pulled her head up as it fell limply to the side, Makatza's eyes had closed. He almost slapped her cheek.

'Ma-K-Katza? W-Wake up!' He said his already broken voice, sounding pathetic and weak. Makatza coughed, her eyes flickered open, her hand gripped his arm. She used what little of her magic that was left to create a small wave of healing magic over Fenris' skin. He shook his head trying to stop her.

'Forgive.. me?' She whispered. Fenris could feel her pulse slowing, her breath became shallow and raspy. Her eyes closed. Fenris shook her but she didn't respond. Her shook her more beginning to panic.

'Makatza? Makatza?' He held her tightly her head buried in his chest. 'You can't leave me..' he whispered not caring who saw or heard him. Fenris raised his head and shouted at Garrett, 'do something!' Hawke just bowed his head. Fenris could feel Makatza's breath against his collarbone it was warm, but he felt it less and less as her heart and lungs stopped. 'Do something!' He cried, he rocked back and forth almost crushing her in his arms. His tattoos flickered as his body tried to cope with the situation.

Aveline knelt next to him, 'Fenris, there's no way to keep her alive, we can't do anything,' she said sadly. Fenris looked at her with tears in his eyes. Makatza coughed and he looked down patting her cheek.

'Makatza? K-Katza? Noli, nequeo. Qui minime putavi. Mihi opus est vos. Vos estis lumen in vitae meae, quaeso, non redi in tenebras. Non possum solus esse. Non relinquas._ ' _The shock had caused Fenris to slip back into Arcanum, he repeated himself over and over his head buried in her hair. Varric looked at Anders who translated in a whisper.

'Please don't, I can't. I thought I didn't need anyone. I need you. You are the light in my life, please, I can't fall back into the darkness. I can't be alone. Don't leave,' he said quietly looking at the Dwarf. Anders was going to continue but Varric stopped him.

'Don't Blondie, just don't.'

Makatza could feel herself slipping. She breathed in and spoke gently to him, if he didn't have his head buried in the nook of her neck he wouldn't have heard, 'be... strong.. my love..' Her heart beat once, twice, then stopped. She sighed and closed her eyes. Fenris' eyes flickered over her face not believing what he saw. It took a moment before a sob broke from his lips and he cradled her body in his arms his cheek pressed against her forehead. His tears dripped onto her face.

'I need, I need to go,' Garrett said to Aveline, who nodded and tugged Isabela and Merrill to their feet. One by one they left Fenris in the chamber alone.

..*..

Makatza's eyes opened woozily. She looked around, she was in her old room in Seabrook. But she was wearing the same clothing that she had in the tower, her body still bore the wounds that her captors had caused her. She kicked off the quilt, her body was sore but it felt better with every passing second. She could smell tea in the air. She felt a peace wash over her, she could remember what had happened. A flash of sadness overtook her, she sighed and sat up.

'Oh shit not this again?' She spoke out loud. 'Please I really don't fancy having to travel through the fade.' She opened her bedroom door slowly and after looking around made her way down the stairs. Following her nose she wandered into the front room.

'Mama?!' Makatza ran over to embrace her mother. 'Please tell me you haven't died!' She said shocked. Mari laughed and held her child, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

'Oh child, look at you!' She hugged her tightly. 'No darling, I'm asleep. This is the fade, is that the right word? And before you react no I am not a demon I am simply asleep.' She mentioned recalling her previous conversations that she had with her daughter in her dreams.

'The fade? Why am I here? I thought I died,' she said quietly sitting on the sofa. Mari wrapped her arm over her shoulder.

'I felt you calling to me, so I took a nap,' she smiled, 'I thought something like this might happen, I knew that world was dangerous. By the look of you, life has not been kind.'

'But why am I here mama?'

'Have you never heard the phrase ''die in your dreams,'' this place is simply a form of limbo, well that's how I understand it. I am an old woman darling, these things confuse me ever so much, all I know was that you needed me.' Mari patted her leg. 'So tell me what's going on.' Makatza broke down and began to cry, she told her mama everything, all the confusion and pain that she held inside. Mari listened patiently waiting.

'He was holding me mama! I could feel him crying!' She sobbed slipping off the sofa onto her knees. Mari simply held her around the shoulders as she cried. 'There was so much pain, I just wanted it all to end! But he, he, he just kept calling for me to come back, that he needed me.. Oh Mama! I don't want to go, it hurts too much.' Makatza climbed into Mari's lap her arms around her waist. Mari pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her child. She waited until Makatza's cries quietened.

'Well darling, do you want honestly, to go back?'

'I hav-have a choice? I don't know...'

'Of course you have a choice. I know it's hard, but life can be tough darling, It's just you have to decide whether they are worth the pain' Mari ruffled Makatza's hair. 'Well darling do you want to go back, would you if you could?'

'They, they are worth it. Fenris is worth it, but, I think my body has gone Mama, time passes differently here, I- wait, no I do feel something... It's almost like, I... argh,' she squealed in shock holding her chest. Mari looked at her worried. 'My heart.. I' she bent over clutching the material.

'Just let the feeling go my dear, I will always be in your dreams, go my darling,' Mari said soothingly.

'Mama? What's going on?' Mari had begun to fade, 'mama! It, it hurts.. Mama!' her mother's reply lost as Makatza passed out.

..*..

Fenris spoke quietly, his hand stroking her hair. He was leaning forward his head pressed against hers. Varric re-entered the chamber, they had taken some time to regain themselves. Isabela was beside herself, Garrett was trying his best to console her. Merrill had performed some elven death rites, while Sebastian sat on a fallen stone his head in his hands, his bow discarded by his feet, Aveline and Anders sat next to each other, Aveline leaning on Anders' shoulder. Varric suggested he be the one to try and get Fenris to leave, they needed to find an exit.

'Fenris? We need to leave,' Varric said quietly.

'I am not leaving her,' Fenris said just as quietly still stroking hair. His markings were flickering gently. He lifted his head. His other arm rested on her chest. He was smiling, Varric privately thought that he had snapped, he brought Bianca round to hold. Fenris leant down and kissed her. Varric raised a brow walking around to where Makatza was laying. He gasped when he saw what Fenris was doing.

'What in ancestors are you doing?!' He cried. All the other companions ran in at his raised voice. Fenris had phased his hand, all Varric could see was that Fenris had his hand inside Makatza's chest.

'What are you doing?!' Isabela mimicked. They surrounded the elf not knowing what to do.

Garrett was just about to pull him away from her when Makatza coughed. Fenris smiled pulling his hand from her chest. Makatza's spine bucked as her heart began to beat on it's own, her lungs inflating as she inhaled heavily.

'You, you were beating her heart?!' Sebastian spoke.

'I didn't know you could do that,' Varric said. Anders ran over to Makatza checking her over, as she woke. Fenris held her still as she drew in ragged breaths coughing up the blood she had inhaled when she died. Anders sent a small electric current through her body, Fenris growled his markings lighting up as he pulled her away from him.

'What was?'

'I had to make sure, make sure it was Katza,' Anders explained quietly. 'I can't believe it, he did it, he brought her back. I can't heal her other wounds, apart from having next to no mana, they've got that coating that prevents magic. I suggest we make camp for the night. We could all do with the rest.' Garrett thought he had cried enough in the last few days but he couldn't help the tears that fell when it hit him that Makatza was still alive.

Merrill, Aveline and Isabela screamed in happiness, they all hugged each other tightly, wanting to crowd around her; but Fenris had stood up holding her tightly. Makatza was still coughing but she looked around happily.

'Hi... what took you so long?' She whispered to them. Varric and Sebastian began to laugh, of all the things she could have said. She wiped her mouth weakly, Garrett tore off his cloak.

'Can you stand?' He asked.

Makatza looked at Fenris who put her down gently. She wobbled and held on to him for dear life. Garrett wrapped the cloak over her, Fenris let him take her weight as she fell onto him trying to wrap her arms around him. Garrett held her gently before handing her back to Fenris who picked her up despite her weak protests. They set about making camp in another one of the rooms that they had cleared. Fenris carried her looking content. Makatza stared at his emerald green eyes, she could see the trails that his tears had made as they fell, she tightened her grip around his neck as tight as she could. Makatza could feel herself falling asleep, she hadn't closed her eyes for more than ten seconds before she was shaken awake.

'Katza?!' Fenris said worriedly.

'I'm sleepy Fenris, I'm not going anywhere,' she smiled weakly, kissing him on the lips lightly.

Fenris stopped walking and dipped his head to hers, 'do not even try, I will drag you back, out of the darkness,' his voice rumbled as he kissed her forehead, 'into the light.'

**And you all thought I would have just killed her off :P This story is far from over. Please be nice and drop a review. I would love as many reviews as the last chapter (thanks for those by the way :D)**


	65. Chapter 65

**OMG I want a baby wyvern! Somebody please with artistic skill draw me a baby wyvern! I will use it as my Authors profile picture! (credit to the artist of course) And because you've all been soo lovely heres a chapter. Its not the most exciting one but hey. **

Chapter 65 – Stern words

Fenris held Makatza while they travelled to a suitable camping site. He wouldn't let her fall asleep; his own fear controlling his actions, Makatza took it in her stride. She knew that she would be allowed to rest as soon as they made camp. Thankfully it didn't take long. They waited in a smallish room, much like that others, while Varric and Sebastian scouted ahead. Once they had been given the all clear the group began to prepare a fire and food. Isabela tried to fuss around Makatza, but Fenris had already beaten her to it. He had made sure that she was in a comfortable area leant on a pillar, near the fire, had plenty of blankets. He sat down next to her passing a canteen into her fingers.

'Slowly Makatza,' he said pulling it away.

'But-' She began.

'I know, I know, my Katza, you will only make yourself ill. There is plenty available, just drink slowly. In small sips.' She did as he asked, taking a small drink every minute or so. While she watched everyone bustle, Fenris watched her. For the first time he looked at the condition of her body. It took him to a very dark place, having felt a portion of her pain, it left his imagination roam free with the true intensity of her torture. He couldn't help himself, he reached out and touched the place where her tattoo used to entwine a wolf at her wrist. Makatza stilled canteen halfway to her lips, he moved his fingers up her arm, causing the cloak that she had wrapped around herself to fall. Unknown to the both of them, the others had begun to watch as well. Ignoring the burning in his own skin, he touched the thick, black stitching on the underside of her arm.

'Are they all gone?' He asked.

She nodded. Fenris saw that her eyes were filling with tears. Merrill looked at Isabela who shook her head. As happy as they all were that Makatza was alive, they wouldn't press her for what happened. Not tonight. The wounds on her skin would take many months to heal, the mental wounds, far longer. She would need to time to process, to come to terms with what had happened. Much to everyone's surprise including Makatza's, Fenris pulled her over gently to sit in-between his legs. The only reaction was made by Sebastian who got up rather abruptly and left, Varric; peacemaker of the group, shot a look at Garrett who nodded. Soundlessly Varric got up and followed him.

Anders brought a small plate of food for Makatza, 'you must eat slowly, don't force it down. Try to eat it all as well,' he said kindly. Makatza nodded and took the plate from his hand. Anders' fingers lingered for a moment on hers, Fenris noticed but ignored the mage. Which was probably for the best. Makatza was starving but after a small bite of bread she felt sick. She sipped from the canteen trying to help the mouthful of food down. She winced as her body began to heave, not used to food. She felt Fenris shift behind her. He had taken off his gauntlets and breastplate, making it more comfortable for Makatza to lean against him. He then began to rub the square of her back, as much as it stung to have physical contact against her wounds, she found the gesture soothing and it helped as she continued to eat.

After she finished she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She was going to fall asleep whether Fenris liked it or not. Makatza sighed, closing her eyes, she had felt a flash of guilt when Sebastian left but she was too tired to worry about him. Varric had returned the look on his face saying everything. Garrett rolled his eyes, drinking deeply from the canteen that Isabela had handed him. The pirate leant on his shoulder toying with her hair, while examining a tear in her clothing. Varric nodded at Makatza and Fenris as he passed settling down next to Hawke.

'She's going to be okay,' Varric said after a moment or two.

'Are Sebastian or Fenris though?' Hawke asked watching as Fenris woke Makatza up for the numerous time. He thought about telling Fenris to leave her alone, when Makatza turned around and said, what looked like; stern but reassuring words. He smiled as Makatza kissed Fenris' cheek and settled back down, using Garrett's cloak as a blanket, she buried her head into Fenris' chest.

'Fenris will learn,' Isabela chipped in.

'Sebastian is just a bit shocked I think, he was sweet on Katza to tell you the truth. He just kept repeating – Why would the Maker allow this?' Varric rubbed his eyes, 'I think Katza is going to have to talk to him.'

Hawke couldn't describe the feeling that rolled in his stomach when it finally dawned on him that Makatza was alive. With Bethany, it had been all so fast, so decided. There was no way he could have saved his little sister that day. He had made his peace with it, to a point. It was different with Makatza, most of it had to do with the guilt that he felt. It was his fault that she was here. It was originally his idea to make Makatza his adopted sister. They all believed it, so did he and now she was paying the price for making it so convincing.

'Don't blame yourself.' Came Isabela's voice knocking him out of his reverie.

'Give me one good reason why,' he replied bitterly.

'Katza will kill you if she found out,' Varric supplied. Garrett grinned, remembering the sternness in Makatza's face when she told Fenris off.

'It would save me from having to do it,' Isabela joked. Hawke laughed wrapping his arm around Isabela's shoulder pulling her close. All the fear and worry was finally disappearing. Merrill wandered over to where Makatza was sleeping. She handed Fenris a pillow (which was a wrapped up blanket.) Makatza's presence had more of an effect on Fenris than anyone realised. He nodded his head in Merrill's direction taking it gently from her. Merrill smiled, leaning down to sweep a strand of hair from Makatza's eyes. Fenris held her protectively, more tightly as she did so.

Aveline tapped Varric, 'I hear something.' As she spoke, a hunched figure entered the room, limping lightly. Fenris' markings lit up as he scowled in the intruder's direction. Isabela and Varric both grabbed their weapons, Merrill didn't have any mana, but it didn't stop her from attempting to pick up Fenris' sword. Fenris shook Makatza awake, much to her cursing. He moved out gently from underneath her, snatching his sword he shoved the Dalish elf behind him, down toward Makatza; who was still rubbing her eyes in confusion. The figure limped in slowly, it hit Hawke that the reason he was moving slowly was because Sebastian was following him with an arrow at his back.

'Sebastian? What's going on?' Aveline asked moving forward toward the pair.

'He's been following us, says that we need to leave,' he replied nodding toward the ghoul.

'Who are you?!' Fenris demanded, walking toward the man, his hands shaking with rage. Death intent in his eyes. Garrett stepped forward, blocking his way. He placed his hand on the Elf's chest trying to halt him.

'The key!' The ghoul cried, pointing at the staff that Garrett held in his hands; he had found the staff while trying to find Makatza. Fenris snarled trying to get toward him, Makatza clutched onto Merrill, the mere sight of a stranger had instantly made her panic. Merrill gently rubbed her arm, trying to avoid her wounds but be reassuring at the same time.

'They have the blood!' He shouted again, waving his hands in Makatza's direction. 'Blood of the Hawke! They will break the seals! He must not be free!'

'Lay a hand on her and you will forfeit your life,' Fenris threatened his markings glowing.

'You must leave! No, no, no, too late, they have the blood, but! You have the key...' he began to murmur. Garrett and Aveline exchanged a glance. Varric nodded at Sebastian who reluctantly dropped his bow, but still kept his arrow ready.

'Who are you?' Garrett asked again.

'I am, was, a Warden. Larius is my name, I hear him calling. He longs to be free, but he must not be released!'

Anders went over to Makatza who was shaking. Merrill scooted over, letting Makatza lean onto his shoulder as he sat next to her. Garrett and Aveline were trying to interrogate Larius, who was making little sense. Varric watched carefully, Sebastian and Isabela kept their hands on their weapons. Fenris refused to leave, his markings still alight.

'Anders?' Makatza whispered.

'Yes? Are you hurting?' He had taken a small lyrium vial just in case, Makatza shook her head, she was sore and aching but not in dire pain. Anders pulled back her hair that Merrill had tied into a rough braid to stop it from falling into her eyes.

'Will I ever be me again? Will I heal?' She whispered, not taking her eyes off the ghoul who was staring at her the whole time he spoke. Anders took her shaking hands in his.

'Yes love, once I find the antidote to the repellent, you will be... scarred, but you will recover.' Anders cared about Makatza more than he let on. He was disappointed that she had fallen for Fenris, who was a wild beast in his eyes. But he had consoled himself with the fact that a relationship between them wouldn't have worked. She didn't understand the mage's plight, and with Justice it just made things more difficult.

'Thank you Anders, for everything,' she smiled kissing him lightly on the cheek. Anders smiled back, his fingers weaving in between hers. They sat like that for a while until Larius who had gotten restless as Aveline spoke and made a quick getaway. Fenris tried to follow but Garrett stopped him. Growling he mustered control over his tattoos and turned to walk back to Makatza. Merrill had left a little earlier, leaving Anders and Makatza together, which only fuelled Fenris' anger. Dropping his sword he crossed over to where they were laying. Anders' head lifted as he approached. Makatza had fallen asleep again, her head resting in Anders' lap, still holding his hand.

Fenris' markings flickered into life, 'leave her,' he stated.

'She's asleep,' Anders said quietly.

'I will look after her, now leave.' Fenris couldn't bear seeing her near Anders. It made his skin crawl to see the abomination's hand with hers.

'Stop acting like an animal for once! She is asleep. Typical of the beast,' Anders snapped back. 'I am more than perfectly capable of looking after her. More so than you certainly. It's not like anything in the past you've done for her ever helped.' It was the wrong thing to say. Fenris leant down his markings lit and grabbed the mage by the throat, he could feel Anders' pulse underneath his fingers it was tempting to remove the mage from existence.

'You have no idea abomination, if it weren't for her I would kill you now,' he snarled. Anders stared defiantly back at Fenris, Justice flicked across his features as they glared at each other. Fenris felt a warm hand on his wrist. Makatza had woken up, she was gently pulling his hand from Anders' throat.

'Fenris? Let him go,' she said quietly. Fenris broke his gaze from Anders and looked into Makatza's eyes. She didn't look angry or annoyed, simply understanding. With a barely noticeable snarl he relinquished his grip and standing up. Makatza smiled, 'give us a moment,' she said. Fenris scowled but moved toward Varric and Aveline. He frowned as Makatza spoke to Anders, she laughed at his reply and hugged him tightly. Anders dropped a kiss on her forehead, squeezing her hand before leaving. Fenris growled as he smugly walked past. No sooner then Makatza was alone Fenris was moving to her side.

'My love, you are overreacting,' Makatza said as he sat next to her.

'I cannot help but feel concerned. The mage is right, there is little I can do to protect you, these markings are used for death. I couldn't even take away the pain they set upon you,' he said referring to Anders' healing. Makatza found his hand. She didn't look at him as she slipped her palm against his.

'It was only the thought of you that kept me alive Fenris, in my mind you were my reason to keep living, to come back. Honestly I thought I was going to die. I had accepted it. My only regret was you. I wanted you to come save me so badly, it was a couple of days before I realised that you had always saved me. In every bad, horrible, terrifying situation, you've been there.' She breathed in heavily. 'Even when my heart stopped beating, you didn't give up, you pulled me back, with those markings of death remember? You may have not been able to stop the pain of torture from happening, but you make the pain bearable.' She squeezed his fingers, 'never forget that.'

Fenris looked at her, she had closed her eyes while speaking. 'Katza,' he whispered, 'my Katza.'

Makatza looked at him returning his gaze. She leant toward him placing a light kiss on his lips. He smiled holding her cheek, gently as not to hurt her, he kissed her more deeply savouring the taste of her on his lips.

'You're forever mine,' he said.

'Forever yours,' Makatza replied. 'Forever and always.'

**Like I said not the most exciting but needed to be written, expect update monday. PM me if you doodle a baby wyvern. Also drop a review if you like :P Thanks for reading xx**


	66. Chapter 66

**Nobody wants to draw me a baby Wyvern? Awww... fair enough. Also reviews have dropped, I know it's been easter (hope everyone enjoyed theirs) but I kinda lose my fire if I think that no-one has enjoyed the chapter, leaving reviews or PM is the best way to let me know. A quick thankyou to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Without you this story would have never made it this far. Thanks. Enough from me. Here you are. **

Chapter 66 (omg) – Trip to reality.

Fenris didn't sleep, although Varric was on watch he couldn't bring himself to let go and slip into the fade. Makatza had fallen asleep about an hour earlier, lying next to him. He kept checking her pulse not convinced that even though her chest was rising with her breathing she was alive. Something had shaken loose inside him, he thought he knew how important she was to him, but almost losing her had re-awoken that emotion and he found it to be much stronger than he first realised. Makatza slept on his arm using it as a pillow, he didn't mind, he was growing used to ignoring his marking's protests. It did mean that he had to lie sideways next to her, also something which he had no quarrel about, but the smug look on Isabela and Hawke's faces when they saw made him uncomfortable. Showing affection wasn't easy for him, it was harder when he knew that her brother and the pirate were watching every move. He sighed laying down on the hard floor. The sooner they were in Kirkwall the better.

_The air was thick and full of glitter and pastel colours, Makatza floated through the open double doors, she smiled and curtseyed the lords and ladies that surrounded her. Her long, deep blue ball gown trailed behind her as she crossed the marble floor. She caught her reflection in one of the windows, she was at the night of the ball. Her hair tumbled in a delicate knot, make-up light but striking. She smiled as she heard the beat of the music flow around her. She stepped forward almost tripping over the two wolf pups that ran around her feet, she laughed dancing a few moves, holding up her dress in one hand. _

_The pups ran around her shoes yapping happily, she spun on the one spot not looking up. She bumped into someone, her head whipped up to apologise, but there was no need it was her brother Garrett. He smiled warmly and took her hand into his, leading her onto the dance floor the crowd parted like water to let them past. He was dressed in his normal robes, he lead her over the floor, spinning to the swaying beat. He spun her on her toe, she laughed as her dress flowed out from her hips. The music changed, the previous song having finished, Makatza looked at Garrett expecting another dance, but he was looking past her. Makatza turned careful not to step on her pups as they toyed with her dress._

_Isabela stood dressed in a deep purple gown, corset top with a waterfall skirt, cut sharply mid thigh at the front, but long and draping at the back. She wore a white rose in her hair, no jewellery but with a smile as she looked back at Hawke. She danced her way past Makatza dropping a kiss on her cheek and led Garrett off into the crowd. Makatza smiled to herself taking the pups out another large set of stained glass doors. It lead into a garden, the one at the Hawke manor where Leandra lovingly tended the roses. She skipped over to the nearest flower breathing in the sweet scent, the light pink petals seemed to glitter in the night. Suddenly all the colour disappeared, everything was monochrome. _

_She picked the now black rose watching as it shrivelled under her fingers. She spun around as her pups began to snarl and growl at her, leaping up and tearing at her clothing, she stepped back, she couldn't hear them. One of them snapped at her fingers catching her wrist. She screamed as she fell backwards into the rose plant. She felt a pair of hands grab her roughly by the shoulders as she descended. She felt a warm, cloying breath on her throat. She inhaled the cologne her holder was wearing, panicking as she recognised the scent. It was Lord Bavent. She screamed louder thrashing as impersonal hands touched her in blood chilling ways. She pulled at the vines, the thorns biting deep into her skin, the dress had been torn off, she was now wearing a thin cotton shift. Her screams made no noise as the thorns tore deeply into her arms and legs. Lord Bavent howled behind her, his touch like acid. He grabbed at her wrist, her tattoo bubbled and dissolved as his hand roamed up her arm. She began to cry as she saw them disappear before her. _

_Like a wave all colour crashed around her, sound returned deafening her as she finally heard her screams. The thorns let her go, she crawled out of the rose plant, onto wooden floor boards, she fought the person who lifted her from the cold wood. Opening her eyes she saw Fenris dressed in a simple shirt and leggings. His touch was soothing and gentle, he spoke in Arcanum, Makatza didn't understand but she didn't need to she felt what his words were saying. He was the reason the colour and sound flooded back. She fell into him, feeling his strong arms wrap around her as he gently swayed her from side to side. _

_A window clicked open, piano music floating in. Fenris took her hand and lead her in the waltz, she thought the cuts on her arms and legs would make her weak, but when she looked down they were gone. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top, the same clothing she wore when she and Fenris had sparred. Fear gone she giggled as they wove across the room. Fenris looked like he was carefree and happy, he stood taller, the tension and worry in his shoulders gone. Makatza expected a wide smile but he simply let the corners of his mouth turn up, somehow it conveyed more happiness then if he was laughing. He held her tightly against him, she could feel his markings and pulse against her skin. She looked into his eyes. _

_Which flashed grey. _

_Makatza dropped his hand stepping away from him, there it was again, a flash of black and white. Fenris was wearing his armour, smeared with dirt and a thick black looking liquid which she knew was blood. Cuts and bruises appeared on his face as she watched. Just as quickly as it came it vanished colour returning. Fenris frowned reaching toward her, she took his hand but as their fingers touched monochrome overtook them. Makatza fell the wounds on her legs too painful to stand, Fenris knelt before her blood smeared and bruised looking at her with concern. She was lying on grey stone, they were outside, the sky dark and cloudy. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, felt warmth as black blood trickled from her throat and mouth. She clutched at her neck trying to stop the bleeding. Fenris took hold of her, her blood pooling on his armour. He pulled her hand away from her wound she struggled. Fenris looked heartbroken as he pulled back his hand and plunged it deep into her chest pulling out her hear- _

'Makatza! Makatza! Wake up!' She heard. She fought the strong grip that was holding her wrists. She was crying, sobbing.

'Fenris calm her down!' She recognised the deep, most of all Dwarven voice. She opened her eyes, taking a second as the light blinded her. She could feel herself becoming weaker as she struggled. Fenris markings were beginning to flicker as he lost control, he was scared and panicking. Makatza had been screaming, thrashing in her sleep. There was nothing he could do to wake her up. She had managed to give him a black eye in one of her random lunges.

'Katza, shh, it's alright, I'm here, please calm down,' Fenris whispered leaning down to her ear, her eyes were blinking rapidly as she adjusted to the light. Relief hit her, she had been dreaming. Finally she could see, Fenris was next to her on his knees holding her wrists. She had made them bleed as she struggled against his grip. Makatza went limp, Fenris let go of her hands. Makatza looked around at all the worried faces that stared back at her. Isabela pulled the blanket that she had kicked off up over her.

'Are you alright sweet pea? It was just a dream,' she said soothingly placing a hand on her shoulder. Makatza blinked her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't help it, she sobbed, touched by all her friend's worrying. She sat up, unable to stop the tears that fell. Fenris sighed relieved that she was back in the real world. Without prompting he wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap. Makatza began to howl, curled up, she wound her arms around Fenris' neck as she clung to him. All the time Fenris muttered sweet soothings in Arcanum. Garrett ran a hand through his hair.

'I wondered how long it would take for the nightmares to set in. I hoped she would be too tired for them to attack her tonight,' he said to Aveline.

'I still have dreams about Wesley, I don't think they will ever disappear. But sometimes just having someone there is enough, she will learn to cope,' Aveline replied prodding at the fire.

'Fenris told me once that he still has nightmares about Danarius, is too much to think that they'll heal each other? It's a lot of drama and stress for a new relationship to go through, I hope they'll be okay,' Garrett mused as Isabela sat down next to him. Sebastian had returned to his bed so had Anders, but Garrett could see Sebastian praying with conviction. Varric and Merrill had returned to being on watch leaving Fenris and Makatza on their own.

'Makatza is very determined, Fenris is stubborn. Like someone else I know. They'll be fine, it is just gonna take time. You forget it was almost three years for us,' Isabela reminded him pulling the blanket over herself. Garrett chuckled nodding.

'What concerns me more is this Larius character, it's all well him saying that we have to leave but we're trapped, we can't go back on ourselves. You've got that weird staff which frankly reeks of danger. Now we've also got this ancient darkspawn called Corypheus calling the spawn and Dwarves to do it's bidding. I've also heard Anders muttering to himself,' Aveline summed up, 'things are looking bleak Hawke.'

'I know, but we'll get moving in a few more hours, try to get some sleep. It'll all figure itself out in the end,' he said looking at his Elven friend who was soothing his adopted sister, 'I hope.' He added.

...*...

The party had been travelling for almost four hours, each person taking turns to carry Makatza when she became too tired. At least three of them would stay with her as the others cleared the rooms ahead with enemies. Much to Fenris' dislike all the mages in the group were running low on mana, so more often than not he was sent forward with the clearance party to kill enemies instead of looking after her. Makatza managed to calm him by reminding him that if he was the one doing the fighting he could make sure that nothing got past to her. He went without complaint after that. They had reached a bridge and could see another group dressed in blue and silver running towards them. The party stopped ready for a scrap. Makatza had been walking and was now hiding behind Fenris, who didn't look happy at all.

'No! No they're here! The Wardens! They listen to his call,' Larius appeared, 'they want to bring him the light! Stop them! You must stop them!' He demanded, looking over his shoulder he quickly ran off making use of the many crevices and tunnels he had discovered over the years.

'Oh great, this is all we need,' Garrett said dryly. They waited as the group passed around the corner, they heard a woman's voice.

'Some thing's happening, the prison's breaking down, but it's stood up to tunnelling before what can-' she paused in her step staring at Garrett. 'You, you have the key, and you've come through the seals but how?'

Garrett looked at Aveline who had inconspicuously drawn her sword. Clearly she didn't trust them, but Garrett trusted Aveline, if she thought something was off he would take her instinct. It didn't take someone with Elven senses to hear Makatza trying to calm her breathing.

'Is? Is it you? The blood of Malcolm Hawke? The same Hawke, child of Malcolm like your sister? The Carta said they had one of you, you must be him. I am Janeka of the Grey Wardens. I lead this unit.' The woman was tall with light brown hair and green, cold eyes. Garrett frowned, so this was the woman that had told the Carta to capture his sister. He glanced back, Fenris was too absorbed with settling Makatza to have noticed the conversation, probably for the best. He didn't want to get into a fight with Grey Wardens, if Fenris realised all hell would be let loose.

'Why are you interested in our Father?' Garrett said folding his arms.

'Then you don't know? Without Malcolm this prison would have fallen thirty years ago.' Janeka replied, shocked.

Garrett sighed, 'let me guess, it has something to do with the glowing stick of destiny?'

Janeka stepped forward, 'the Grey Wardens built this prison to contain one of the most powerful darkspawn we've ever encountered. But even the best magic fades, the Wardens need to reinforce the seals. This requires the blood of a mage untainted by... Warden training. The last to perform the ritual was your father.'

'No, my father was not a blood mage!' Garrett denied.

'To avert the blight, forbidden practises are necessary. He did bind the demon if that is your concern. That was done in another era, before Chantry laws.' She replied turning back to her unit.

'Cut to the chase mage. What do you want? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear out your heart for what you've done to her!' Fenris spat, the only reason he hadn't moved was because Makatza was holding onto his arm tightly. _Ahh not so oblivious, _Garrett thought, _shit. Makatza looks terrified. _It was only Garrett's need to know what Janeka was planning which held him back from using the last of his mana to burn her to a crisp.

Janeka obviously offended looked at Makatza, hers eyes softened for a moment before hardening again, 'sacrifices had to be made. I am sorry for your sister's treatment Hawke, but it needed to be done. I have been researching, extensive research on this darkspawn and I believe the Wardens were wrong. He isn't a threat to humanity, he's our greatest opportunity. A darkspawn who can talk, feel, reason...' Fenris almost broke free of Makatza's grip but she held him tightly. _No more blood shed, I won't risk you getting hurt, _she thought desperately to herself as she tightened her grip. Fenris growled his markings alight but stepped back from the Warden.

Larius appeared out of the shadows, 'Corypheus cares nothing for blights. He used you.' He stated.

'The Warden Commander!' One of Janeka's team exclaimed.

Janeka instantly rounded on him, 'don't listen to this creature! He's half darkspawn himself. I know how to harness Corypheus, use his magic to end the blights.'

'No! The Wardens knew! Corypheus is too powerful!' Larius turned to Hawke, trying to push across his point.

'Father wouldn't want this,' Garrett muttered to himself. Makatza placed a hand on his arm.

'Garrett, please, don't.' She asked, Janeka stared at her with hateful eyes.

'Corypheus calls her, and she listens. She brought him the Carta, sent them for you, and your sister,' Larius said sadly.

'Nothing happened with your sister's blood. It must be the first born then. I need you!' Janeka said.

'How can a darkspawn end blights? How can you even consider trusting one?!' Aveline asked. The Blight had torn away her husband. Anders muttered angrily, as a Warden and a mage he knew a bad decision when he heard it. Merrill and Sebastian simply watched. Both Varric and Isabela privately voted on just tearing the walls down and killing it outright. Fenris was too angry to put forth an opinion, the thought of blood magic made his own blood thrum with anger.

'Do not think me foolish Hawke, I am making no deal. I have a spell which can control Corypheus bending him to my will. He will be a new, important weapon in the blights, no more, no less.'

'Blood magic,' Fenris hissed.

Hawke turned to his group, their opinions clearly split. But he had his own opinion. 'Corypheus is as much danger as a blight. We can't risk releasing him,' he said defiantly.

Janeka scowled at him, 'we will find a way to do this Hawke with or without you. This prison will be broken, the blights will end. Come,' as she spoke she backed up creating fire. The group ran toward her to stop the unit, but Janeka threw down a wall of flame blocking their path. Hawke watched as Janeka ran deeper into the prison.

'With me! We will beat her to the next seal,' Larius commanded. They wasted no time in following the ghoul, Fenris picked up Makatza without a break in his step as they ran. Time was of the essence. Something told Makatza that Corypheus was released something worse than her own wounds would present itself. Besides she had a deep longing to meet Janeka again and shoot her with an arrow, in the knee. Somewhere painful before she watched Fenris tear out the Warden's heart. The dark thought brought a smile to her face.

**I know that those who have played Legacy DLC would have heard all of this, but for those who haven't I decided that it was an important piece of conversation to have. All of Janeka's and Larius' script is taken from the game. Everyone else's is a little improvised. Please leave a review. Xxx (someone draw me a baby wyvern please, pretty please with a cherry on top)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Replayed Legacy again, got the feel for it, I know the floor plans and movements aren't exactly like the DLC. I'm sorry for all those who haven't played the DLC I will be skipping past most of Corypheus' script; then explain the motive later. There will be brief interaction with him. My beautiful profile picture was drawn by the very talented animaloverspca. Isn't it just gorgeous? My eternal thanks :P **

Chapter 67 – Golden city.

Hawke allowed the key to be taken from his grasp and imbued with magical energy, apparently he had done this twice already. The group had decided to split into two groups: Aveline, Merrill, Varric, Isabela in one, making sure they weren't being tracked. Anders, Hawke, Fenris, Makatza and Sebastian following Larius. Makatza watched Garrett weigh the staff in his hand, he looked quite pleased with what he held. They had found many health and mana potions while they moved, and most of them were forced Makatza's way.

She happily drank the first few but made them alternate the rest between the group. The mana potions were wasted on her, she insisted. They were filling an empty tank, barely making a dent in the mana reserves she would need if she actually had to cast a spell. She didn't want to risk going wolf until she was certain she could control it. She was able to walk and keep up with a limping run if needed to, the potions had certainly saved her some recovery time but Anders had already conveyed to her in private that it would certainly be months before she was back to normal. As well as potions they had found some dusty old robes, which Makatza had snatched out of Garrett's hands and with a bit of help from Aveline; they were pulled over her head, they were a little too long but after a minute of two with a knife they swung below her knees.

They entered a room, filled with tall pillars that looked like they had large incense burners on swivels, so they could be rotated around the pillar. Makatza was holding on to Fenris' arm she had heard a noise, by the scowl on Fenris' face he had heard it too. 'Please not more Darkspawn, I've had enough of those things to last a lifetime. Two in my case,' Makatza muttered.

'I'll second that,' Anders replied back swinging his staff around. He had a few bad moments while they were travelling. The Warden blood in his veins reacting to Corypheus' call. He looked marginally under control. Garrett glanced over at the rest of them, Makatza grinned weakly back. Larius limped forward, scowling and cursing at the intruders. They were Carta Dwarves, determined to trap them. Larius shouted at them not to touch anything. The prison's defensive system was still active, the Dwarves didn't listen. They instead swung one of the laterns around the pillar setting off the wards. Makatza ran to the door, seeing Aveline and Merrill a few inches away, they were completely separated. She banged her fists on the barrier, now she was more than worried. Fenris placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and shook his head. Makatza sighed and crouched to the floor, she had been given a small dagger to carry, which she pulled out of her robe. She was going to stay as far away as possible.

'Don't you know that ''do not touch anything,'' translates as ''touch everything physically possible?'' Garrett said rolling his eyes at Larius. Fenris drew his sword and lingered beside Makatza. The bawl began. It was quick and nasty, these dwarves had nothing against Garrett and the others. Even Larius drew his sword; his fighting style similar to Fenris' but with more brute force. Makatza was glad she didn't even have to move. After a few minutes Fenris sheathed his sword and wiped blood from his face. Larius was muttering to Garrett about how to release the defences. Makatza used her sleeve to wipe away the blood from Fenris' cheek that he had missed, they hadn't spoken a lot since being reunited.

They showed each other support with small actions, lingering touches and looks. They simply didn't have time for conversation. Makatza smiled rubbing slightly on his skin, once the blood had gone she stroked his cheek with her hand, her thumb brushing over the corner of his lips. He leant into her palm, closing his eyes for a moment before pulling her hand away. She understood why but it didn't stop the flash of sadness that trickled through her. She forced herself to smile as Fenris went over to try and help Garrett.

'How do we deactivate the trap?' Fenris asked.

'See the light coloured streams above us?' Garrett motioned up. There where floating river of magic above them, flowing from one lantern to the other. 'They need to connect, we have to rotate the lanterns so that they go from one side of the room to the other, or so I'm guessing.'

'That should be easy enough,' Anders said happily.

Makatza knew better, as smart as they all were she could see that it wouldn't take long before they became confused, each one of them moving ahead of the other. With every rotation they made, it became more complicated for them. Some of the rotations had two lanterns that moved, others only one. She glanced over to where the others were standing behind the barrier. Varric looked as if he was going to cry with laughter. Sebastian was avoiding Fenris, Fenris was avoiding Anders, Anders was avoiding the Grey Warden and Garrett was getting in everyone's way. It only took them about fifteen minutes before they were all arguing, differences forgotten.

'Hey, guys?' Makatza said, her voice still raspy and sore. 'Guys? Fenris?! Garrett? Oh for Christ, I mean Maker. Maker's breath,' she cussed. 'Oi!' She yelled hoarsely. The others looked at her, surprised. As if for a moment they forgot she existed. 'All of you shut up and go stand by a pillar. Move the rotation left when I call your name,' she commanded. Having being able to watch what was going on she had mentally worked out what had to be done. They obediently moved to a pillar, it looked like a minor squabble was going to happen when Fenris and Anders chose the same pillar but they sorted it out with a glare.

'Right, Garret, Larius, Fenris,' she watched as they rotated the lanterns. 'Now Sebastian, and again Sebastian. Fenris move over to that one there, no there, and rotate... There we go, problem sorted,' she said smugly. The streams of light turned to a pale white as they all linked correctly and after a couple of seconds vanished. The barrier flickered and disappeared. Garrett smiled and laughed as Isabela barrelled through the doorway toward him. Sebastian walked over to where Aveline was praising Makatza.

'Well done, I would have never thought of that,' he smiled.

'Oh, uh, thanks Sebastian. It just needed someone to step back I suppose,' they stood awkwardly next to each other. Fenris glanced over and went to intervene but Garrett touched his shoulder lightly.

'Fenris, leave them, just for a few minutes, they've probably got a few things to say to each other,' he said gently. Fenris wasn't happy but he knew what was going on between them. He wasn't oblivious to the situation. He just didn't want Makatza to talk to him, in case. Just in case, Makatza changed her mind. He scowled for a moment but let the Mage lead him over to where Larius was explaining the rest of the tower.

'So,' Makatza said slowly, the party had begun to walk, they were being led down to be led back up the the main tower.

'I worried about you,' Sebastian said bluntly. 'I was so afraid that you were going to be hurt. It was as if you had fallen into that coma all over again. I was hoping that the night of the ball you would ask me to accompany you. Varric told me of Fenris' offer and how you had accepted it. Then all of this happened. I prayed to the Maker and Andraste that you were safe and unharmed.'

'I'm sorry Sebastian. I am, for well everything,' Makatza said quietly. This was a conversation she knew had to be said but really didn't want it. Sebastian stopped her, the others looked around at their sudden halt but Makatza waved a hand. They continued walking onwards.

'Do not be sorry, this is not your fault. I admit that I am a little disappointed that you have... chosen Fenris rather then myself; but I understand. Just know that I am here for you, always.' He said gripping her shoulders and looking into her eyes. Makatza smiled she could feel tears welling up, she sniffed.

'I didn't choose Fenris,' she said rather abruptly. 'It wasn't a competition or, or a contest. I won't lie Sebastian, I do feel something for you. Given the time it might have been more. But then again, I don't feel the same thing about you as I do Fenris. I care about you like I do Garrett. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I don't want you to feel like you were second choice.' She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Ignoring the screaming pain with her stitches. She kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank you for coming to save me.'

'Thank you for being honest, Katza. I feel better, disappointed, like I was always going to feel. But definitely better,' he smiled. Makatza giggled smiling back. She slipped her arm through his and they walked through the dank darkness towards the rest of the group. Larius led them deep underground where green water had small gas pools that burnt with a green flame. Makatza clung to Sebastian as they travelled. More and more Darkspawn appeared seeking to intervene with their travels. Much to Makatza's ever growing hate of caves and prisons, there were giant spiders that suddenly appeared every time they turned a corner.

They even witnessed a group of giant spiders being attacked by lizard like creatures with long worm shaped heads and necks. According to Varric they were called Deep stalkers. Makatza added them to the list of things she hated. They fought their way toward an altar of the god Dumat, Hawke regarded the alter for a moment, Dumat was a dark god, demanding blood sacrifice. Needless to say Garrett destroyed the offerings and defiled the alter. Unfortunately this meant that the protective spells were activated and shades and demons were summoned. The group dealt with them swiftly and they carried on.

Sebastian said his goodbye as he spotted Fenris making his way over to them, Sebastian passed Fenris with a smile and nod of the head. It looked like the Prince had made his peace with what had happened. Makatza grinned as she saw her elf smile at her.

'Hey,' she said.

'Katza,' he replied falling into step next to her. 'I found something that you might like,' he said shyly holding up a pair of soft cotton shoes. Makatza gasped and almost squealed in delight. She snatched the shoes out of Fenris' grip and sat on a nearby piece of building. Being heavily drugged meant that her wounds caused her pain only when she exerted herself, but her feet were killing. Many a time had she called Anders over because she had sliced her toe or foot open on sharp stones or buried arrows and swords. She slipped the left one on cooing in happiness. The sole was thick leather reinforced with a tough looking material. They were a little big but Makatza didn't care. The pale blue cotton felt soft against her skin, they were styled to the heel with a leather strap that tied around the ankle. She went to tie the other shoe but Fenris knelt in front of her and did it himself. His hands held her leg for a moment.

'How do you feel now?' He asked.

'Warmer!' She giggled. She knew deep down that her mind was pushing away the trauma she had been through, slapping on a happy disposition. She would have to face the impact sooner or later but for now she was trying to stay in the present not dwell in the past, or think about the future.

'Katza...' Fenris started looking at her, she tilted her head. 'I..' he sighed. 'Do not worry, it is not important.' He stood and helped her up.

'Fenris? Y'know you can tell me anything, anything at all.' Makatza said her hand lingering in his.

'It is nothing, do not worry,' he said dismissively. Makatza decided to leave it as that, she would probe him for information later, after they were back in Kirkwall. They caught up with the others. They were now making their way upwards. It took about another half an hour of steady walking before they reached the top. Makatza breathed in heavily she could feel a breeze on her skin. It was wonderful. She bounced on her new shoes inhaling deeply. She imagined the wind washing away the dank smell that clung to her body. She teeth chattered as the chill sank down to the bone. Fenris held her closer as they walked at the back of the group. They were standing on the top of the chasm, a long bridge connecting to the main tower. The prison. The final seal had to be broken in order for them to leave. Which meant killing Corypheus. Garrett had a determined look to his features, he glanced back to Makatza where she sent him a small smile back. His eyes flicked over the visible stitches on her throat, arms and calves.

'Come on. Let's end this,' he said angrily. Everyone agreed and began to walk over the bridge. They were only halfway across when they heard a shout.

'You're too late Larius! Hand over Hawke and I'll give you a quick death.' Janeka said stepping out from behind one of the prison's pillars in front of them. Her unit followed from the other side.

'Hawke has made his choice, the right one,' Larius countered. Makatza could feel Fenris shaking beside her. The fact that the woman still breathed was an insult to him.

'The right choice? Or the only choice? Malcolm Hawke was not allowed to disagree,' Janeka said smugly.

'It is the past! It doesn't matter!' Larius dismissed.

'Larius? What does Janeka mean by not allowed?' Garrett asked.

Larius swore, asking who had told Janeka about the matter. He sighed and turned away from Hawke. 'Malcolm Hawke was reluctant. Had to be.. persuaded. I was Warden Commander. It was my duty,' he defended and explained. 'I delivered an ultimatum, help us or never see her again,' he said sadly.

'You? You were going to kill our mother?!' Garrett said shocked.

'No. Never! He came with us, I never had to decide her fate. She was never told what passed between Malcolm and me.' He said turning back to him. Garrett simply stared for a moment before Janeka cut in.

'You see Hawke, how can you trust anything Larius says?'

Garrett scowled at her. No matter what he thought about Larius, Janeka was far worse. She expected him to work with her after what she had done to Makatza. It was not going to happen.

'Larius' threats were reprehensible, but he's still right about Corypheus.' Garrett said in a matter-of-factly tone. Janeka scowled clearly that was not the answer she expected.

'You can come willingly or not Hawke. I just need your blood.' She said taking her staff in hand.

'NO!'

There was a loud shake and smoke appeared behind Janeka and her unit. They all turned to see what had suddenly appeared. Once the red smoke cleared, Makatza gasped.

'You will not touch him. Grey Wardens to me.' A stern voice commanded. Janeka's unit looked at their leader and with their heads bowed walked over to the figure that had appeared. A petite woman dressed in Warden armour with a silver circlet placed upon her auburn hair which had been braided. She had a large scar running down the side of her throat.

'Your Majesty,' Aveline gasped kneeling. The others followed suit.

'Warden Commander wait!' Janeka began.

'Janeka. Warden of the Grey. You are hereby accused and found guilty of treason, against your fellow Wardens. I believe you have become corrupted under your post here in the Vinmark mountains. Not only have you been so stupid as conceive a plot to break free one of the most dangerous Darkspawn we Warden's know of, you disobeyed direct orders from myself; the Warden Commander and the King of Ferelden. You stole vials of transportation. You have harmed my cousins. That is not forgiveable.' The Warden Queen of Ferelden said, with sadness and shame in her eyes.

'No! I have not come this far to be stopped!' Janeka continued, her hands became ablaze with fire.

Kiana Theirin sighed drawing her bow. 'I hereby sentence you to death. Janeka of the Grey, Warden, Sister, Friend. May the Maker and Andraste his bride have mercy on you.'

She released her arrow, it flew straight. Janeka gasped as the arrow pierced her shields and sank deep into her chest and heart. Blood bubbled from the corner of her lips as she sank to her knees, the fire she had created loosing control and engulfing her body. Her body was aflame as her heart beat its last.

'Rest fellow Warden. Your body is at peace,' Kiana made a religious gesture over Janeka's burning body. She sighed wiping her eyes and handing her bow to one of the Wardens behind her. She stepped around the fire and walked toward the group. She motioned for Aveline to stand, the guard captain did so, shaking as Kiana patted her on the shoulder while smiling.

'I am sorry this happened. Is everyone unharmed?' Kiana asked. 'I heard that Katza had been taken.'

Makatza was too busy staring at Janeka's burning body to respond. She felt Fenris shift in front of her. Blocking her from view. Garrett bowed, Kiana slapped him gently on the arm and wrapped her arms around him.

'Don't stand on ceremony cousin. I am just a Warden today. Please tell me your sister is healthy,' she asked worriedly. Garrett's look said it all. 'Oh Maker! Please, she's alive is she not? Please Garrett tell me she lives.'

Makatza snapped out of it and spoke up. 'I am alive Kiana,' Fenris stepped aside letting her move to the front of the group. She held her head high as Kiana took in her wounded state.

'Oh Andraste..' she whispered. She ran her hands over Makatza's shoulders, she could tell from the way she stood that Makatza was hiding a lot more under her robe. 'Oh Maker. Katza, Katza, I am so sorry!' Tears had begun to drip from the Queen's eyes. 'I refused her, this whole thing, I said no but she went and did it anyway, then I received a letter from your mother! Oh Katza. I can't say sorry enough.' She hugged Makatza tightly. Makatza breathed in sharply with the pain that ricocheted through her ribs. Fenris placed his hand on Kiana's shoulder, the Queen looked at him, looked at Makatza and realized.

'Oh Maker I'm sorry,' she said letting go.

'It's fine, I'm getting used to it myself,' Makatza whispered. Kiana nodded. Makatza looked over to where Janeka was laying. 'You gave her too merciful a death.'

'Had I known,' Kiana muttered viciously nodding. 'Nevertheless. The only way to leave is to destroy Corypheus, the seals will hold him no more.'

'Destroy the spawn yes!' Larius added. Kiana was clearly shocked to see the old Warden Commander, but she took it in her stride. She simply tilted her head in his direction. After kissing Makatza on the cheek and squeezing a rather angry lyrium lined elf on the shoulder she went over to Garrett to explain how they should proceed. Makatza and Fenris followed Garrett as they walked over to the last seal.

'I should have killed her,' Fenris muttered.

'You would have to have beaten me to her first,' Makatza said back taking his hand in hers. Fenris smiled darkly at the thought and gripped her fingers tightly.

Only half the group had followed Garrett, the other were helping the Wardens dispose of Janeka's body. It was Garrett, Aveline, Fenris, Makatza and Kiana who surrounded the seal. Garrett walked up to the seal and without any ceremony slit his hand. Thick red blood dripped onto the intricate carving on the floor. A bright white light surrounded him, he held out the staff which hovered in the air for a moment. Makatza looked at Fenris who was scowling with his other hand on his sword. The staff shook before a massive wave of power blew them all of their feet onto the stone. Fenris scrabbled for his sword pulling Makatza up. Makatza ran over to Aveline and Kiana who was looking pale. A hole had opened on the floor and a tall hooded figure rose spinning from the floor. It wore the stylised black robe of a magister, but it was twisted and melded with the creature's pale skin. The fingers had become sharp claws. The body wiry and disfigured. The metal plates that had been worn over the robes had shattered and melted into the creature, pulling and distorting the skin.

'Be this some dream I wake from? Am I in Dwarven lands? Why seem their roads so empty?' The figure spoke, in a harsh gravelly tone.

'Corypheus,' Kiana gasped drawing her bow. Makatza spun around, the doors were blocked. She could see Varric banging on the barrier. They were on their own. With a very dangerous creature. She pulled at Fenris and pointed to the barrier.

'You! Serve you at the temple of Dumat? Bring me hence, I must speak with the first acolyte.' He commanded.

'Dumat?' Kiana repeated. 'He was the first old god to become an Archdemon, there hasn't been temples to him since ancient Tevinter,' she said to Garrett.

'Whoever you be, you owe fealty to any Magister of Tevinter. On your knees! All of you!' He demanded pointing a claw in their direction. Makatza looked around, if there was a battle there would be little places she could hide. There were four alcoves around the room which held a griffon statue in each, they held a goblet in each claw. There was a little hiding place but whether it would be affective or not was another matter. Corypheus' gaze focused on Hawke.

'You, you are what held me. I smell the blood in you.' He turned away, muttering about darkness, light of the golden city.

'He was a Magister that walked in the Maker's golden city. Corrupting it. Bringing about the blight...' Kiana said to herself.

'Dumat? Have you forsaken me? I am your faithful servant. How long have I slumbered?'

'He tainted the world, he speaks to all carry the corruption, Darkspawn, Wardens, he brought Janeka here. Brought you.' Kiana said to Garrett, 'he knows nothing of time that has passed. We must kill him now before he regains his powers.'

'The city! It was supposed to be golden, it was supposed to be ours! If I can not leave with you, I will leave through you!' He screamed rising. The group readied themselves. Kiana grabbed Makatza and they ran to the nearest alcove. Garrett, Aveline and Fenris swarmed toward the Magister fighting.

'I promised I wouldn't fight!' Kiana groaned. She luckily had grabbed her bow before he was released. She docked an arrow and shot toward the creature.

'Why did you promise not to fight?' Makatza asked watching in horror as Corypheus backhanded Aveline and shot a blast toward Garrett who was a few metres off.

'Long story short, I'm with child. After about five years of trying. I've got to be careful!' She said shooting a flurry of arrows. Makatza was stunned, happy but stunned. Corypheus screamed vanishing and reappearing above the seal.

'Dumat! Give me your power!' He commanded. Light streamed from one of the Griffins pouring power into the Darkspawn.

'Oh shit!' Kiana said. 'We need to stop the siphon of power. Corypheus summoned his new power and fire shot in all four directions, to Makatza's horror he began to rotate the streams of fire. The others ran toward them. Kiana leapt to her feet and ran over the the Griffon and pressed the jewel on the goblet. The stream of magic shut off. A couple of demons rose from the floor, Fenris and Aveline quickly disposed of them. 'Quickly to the next alcove! Keep ahead of that fire!'

They did as she said waiting for one of the streams of flame to pass before running out and toward the other alcove. Makatza felt the heat of the fire licking at her heels as she ran. Fenris grabbed her hand pulling her forward. She stumbled but kept up. They reached the other alcove and repeated the action. By the time they reached the last one Makatza's lungs were burning painfully. She didn't have the muscle or energy to keep running. Fenris looked at Kiana and Garrett with a concerned look on his face. Aveline pulled a couple of bottles out of her pouch, a red one and blue one. Both were forced Makatza's way and she gulped them both down hastily feeling renewed with energy. Corypheus reappeared and the others ran to him knocking him back.

'Are you feeling alright Katza?' Kiana asked between arrows.

'Honestly. No. But I will keep moving. Don't worry.' She said grinning.

'He's learnt to use fire!' Aveline shouted. Kiana cursed again. They must have done considerable damage as the Darkspawn vanished again and began to siphon more energy from another Griffin. This time it gave him the power of earth, large boulder and rocks broke their way from the floor blocking most routes to the other alcoves. He began using his streams of fire again. This time the team spilt into two, Garrett and Aveline took one alcove, Fenris ran over to Makatza as she pressed the jewel and with Kiana's help they destroyed the demons that were summoned. Waiting for the perfect time they ran to the other alcove weaving through the maze. They saw Garrett and Aveline mimic their movements and within moments all streams had been destroyed. The pattern began to repeat, he had learnt to use fire, earth, electricity which ran from wall to wall, boulder to boulder. Even ice which fell from the ceiling. Makatza's lungs were on fire. She kept running only a few feet behind the Warden Queen, Fenris stuck by her side only leaving when Corypheus appeared. It took a while, Varric and the others watching through the barrier in horror as the battle continued.

Corypheus appeared and they all ran to him, even Kiana moved closer. They were close to killing him. Makatza moved from her hiding place, Aveline had been knocked out and she could tell that Garrett was running on nothing. Fenris slashed at his ribs. Corpheus turned and threw him against the wall. He then moved over to where the Queen was firing arrows at an astonishing rate. Makatza felt the fear pool in her stomach as Corypheus grabbed Kiana around the throat. Makatza screamed pulling out the dagger that she had carried. She ran ignoring the pain, using it to throw herself forward running the dagger down Corypheus' wrist. He screamed and dropped her, Kiana rolled gasping for air. Makatza let out all her anger as she threw her dagger at the Darkspawn. It hit him in the eye releasing a spray of blood. He cried out in agony pulling the blade from his now blinded eye. He snarled grabbing Makatza around the ribs. He lifted her up squeezing. Makatza screamed as she felt her ribs begin to snap and crack. Fenris howled his lyrium alight.

'I see the wild in you,' Corypheus snarled.

Makatza swore back at him. She summoned all her mana and let the change take over, Corypheus didn't know how to act as her body bucked in his hand. He tried to drop her but she sank her claws deep into his hand. Her change complete she barked and howled at the creature that was holding her. She buried her back claws into his skin and leapt toward him her jaw closing on his throat.

'Don't swallow the blood!' Kiana screamed. 'Makatza! Whatever you do! Don't swallow the blood!'

Makatza did as the Warden Queen said and created a small barrier around her throat and tongue instinctively. She still felt the disgusting warm liquid in her mouth as she tore at his skin. He pulled her off, throwing her to the side, it all happened in a matter of seconds. She had managed to tear a large wound in his throat. He gurgled trying to heal himself when Fenris; who had been running toward him from the moment Makatza was picked up, sank his hand deep into the Darkspawn's chest and with a loud wincing crack, tore the creature's heart from it's chest. Corypheus bucked and groaned as his blood poured from the wound. Fenris then grabbed his sword and ran the blade through Corypheus' skull. He left the sword there and limped over the where Makatza was gagging and coughing the blood from her snout. She was limping as well, in wolf form her condition didn't look much better. She had large patches of fur missing, the stitches remained. Fenris ran a hand over her fur.

'Change back,' he whispered. Makatza looked at him and concentrated. The glitter began and Fenris quickly grabbed her robe and shoes before she had completed it. Shielding her body from view he helped her dress, trying to ignore the wounds that he hadn't known about. Kiana had wandered over to where Corypheus lay dead. She pulled the sword from the Spawn's skull and carried it over to Fenris who was carrying Makatza. The barrier vanished and the Wardens and companions ran in. The Wardens fussed around Kiana who brushed them away. Anders ran over to the Queen who rejoiced at seeing an old friend. They then came over to check on Makatza. Anders ran his hands over her, healing the cracked ribs.

'You are lucky, I sense no corruption in you, that was very close.' Kiana said happily. Anders had soothed her worries, her child was not harmed when Corypheus had grabbed her.

Garrett walked over to the Queen. 'May we leave now?' He asked.

'Of course, we will take you home,' Kiana grinned.

Fenris carried Makatza as they turned to walk out of the prison. Larius and Kiana were talking. Isabela and Garrett were performing a very affectionate act much to the embarrassment of the others. Makatza tightened her grip around Fenris.

'Home?' She whispered.

'Home.' Fenris said happily. He never thought that he would be calling Kirkwall home, but at the moment anywhere Makatza called home, he was prepared to do the same.

**Well I hoped you liked, that is the end of the DLC. Now onwards to more exciting things ;P I have a lot planned. This fanfic is probably only halfway through wooo. Please leave a review xx**


	68. Chapter 68

**Meh. Only four reviews for the last chapter? Well. Bit disappointed. **

**Here's a chapter. **

Chapter 68 – Reunited.

Kiana and her Wardens led the group out of the prison, the way was dark and gloomy. Larius had left the party a while earlier. Kiana voiced her concerns about the ghoul in private to Hawke. She wasn't convinced that he was all that he seemed. Makatza had fallen asleep while Fenris carried her. It had taken them about an hour to leave the premises entirely, Kiana ordered a few of the Wardens to stay behind and keep an eye on things while she travelled back to Kirkwall with the rest of them. She said that Alistair would be meeting her in the city to make sure she was okay. He had left Ferelden as soon as she came to the Vinmark mountains. It took about two weeks to travel to Kirkwall so she was pretty sure she would have some time to catch up with Leandra as she stayed at the manor. She wanted to keep her arrival as quiet as possible. Makatza couldn't help but giggle at the Warden Queen; as soon as the Wardens left her alone she tore off her crown and stashed it in the pack she carried.

They made camp when they hit the track back to Kirkwall. It was still early in the afternoon but Kiana insisted that they take the rest of the day staying put and gathering strength, as she put it. Makatza knew it was because of her injuries. They settled in a glade surrounded by trees. The sun was high and there was no breeze. Warmth spread over the clearing. No sooner than they had made camp Fenris was shaking her awake gently. She moaned but her eyes fluttered, she groggily rubbed her eyes hissing at the pain in her arms. Fenris watched her with a concerned gaze. She pulled herself up and leant against a nearby tree.

'Where are we?' Makatza asked.

'Two days travel from Kirkwall, we are going to spend the rest of the day resting before heading back.' He smiled brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, 'the Wardens have sent a message to Lady Amell, we may have to walk only halfway. As soon as the Viscount hears wind that Queen Kia-' Fenris was slapped gently around the head. He scowled, his markings lighting up as his personal boundary was breached before he realized who it was. Coughing into his hand; slightly embarrassed he regained control and they dimmed.

'I told you none of that ''Queen, your Majesty, or ma'am'' business. It's Kiana. I won't tell you again Fenris. Last warning,' Kiana laughed at the look on his face. 'Can I speak to Katza for a moment alone?' Fenris nodded and after squeezing Makatza's hand left to help Hawke. Kiana sat heavily on the floor joining Makatza and leaning against the tree.

'Hey,' Makatza said smiling.

'I'm so sorry Katza. I had no idea Janeka was disobeying my orders. Is there anything I can do? Please forgive me.' Kiana said looking at Makatza with tears in her eyes. Her braided hair had fallen loose through fighting. Her blue eyes glittered, her shoulders low with shame. Makatza smiled more.

'Kiana, please.. There's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault. The people who hurt me have been killed. Those responsible paid with their lives,' she said. 'Can we talk about happier things?' She asked.

Kiana grinned. 'Oh there are some things I definitely want to ask you about. Remember the first time we met and I asked you about a certain elf? Remember how you said that you were ''complicated,'' well from the looks from Sebastian, Anders and your elf I can see what you mean. So what's going on?' She bobbed up and down from excitement.

Makatza giggled this wasn't really the time or place for girly talk but she wanted to indulge Kiana. 'Well, um.. I have flirted with Anders I must admit. In the early days. Sebastian? Um, well we are close. But Fenris..' Makatza blushed.

'It's like that is it? Anders is such a sweetheart, I must admit if I didn't have Alistair I would have certainly considered the rougish mage. That stubble...' she sent a flirty grin to Makatza who giggled. 'As for Sebastian. I like nothing more than corrupting a chantry boy. Or in my case a Templar trainee. Oh it is soo much fun, but then we have him,' Kiana said looking at Fenris. Makatza followed her gaze and sighed happily. 'Yes that's what I thought. I don't blame you at all. I always did like a man with tattoos. Oh let me tell you about an elf who used to travel with me, his name was Zevran, oh Maker. If I hadn't fallen for Alistair he would have been my definite second. Blonde, tattooed, Antivan. Oh and he was an assassin. Maker he could move.' Kiana spoke about her time travelling with her companions giving Makatza details that she hadn't read in the memoirs. She listened enjoying the tales, it stopped her mind thinking about things she would rather forget about.

Anders walked over, he had drunk the rest of the lyrium potions that they had scavenged. He was determined to heal the rest of Makatza's wounds. Kiana stuck out her tongue as he came closer, he rolled his eyes in reply. Kiana's stories about Anders made he seem different then he was as Makatza knew him. According to Kiana he used to have a sense of humour.

'Yes Anders?' Kiana asked, she had spoken to him about Justice, she wasn't happy with his decision but she had made worse ones of her own; a certain witch of the wilds popped into her mind.

'I'm going to try and heal the rest of Katza's wounds, remove the stitching. Once I work out what's repelling the magic of course,' he said couching down onto the dirt.

'Repelling magic? Is that why she hasn't been healed? Oh Andraste! If you had said earlier.' She got up and ran over to her pack, she spoke to Merrill who began to help her remove things from the bag. She rummaged handing things the the Dalish woman while the others watched confused. She gave a triumphant cry and pulled a large glass bottle out of her bag. Merrill clapped her hands and began to repack Kiana's bag. The Queen thanked the elf before running back over.

'Here! This will stop the repellent. Was it a yellowish liquid?' She asked Makatza who nodded. 'I thought so! It is a concoction that the Wardens developed about a year ago. We coat our weapons with it and it stops the Darkspawn emissaries from healing the wounds they create. But we did have the foresight to create the antidote in case our weapons somehow hurt us. This is the antidote here. It's also how my arrow was able to pierce Janeka's shields.' Anders almost snatched the bottle from her offering grip. He uncorked it and poured a little on Makatza's wrist. Makatza swore and pulled her arm away.

'Hey, fuck Anders that hurts!' She protested. Fenris heard her outcry and ran over.

'What is going on?!' He asked scowling at Anders.

'Relax Fenris, we're going to remove Makatza's stitches but they're going to hurt her that's all,' Kiana said grabbing his wrist and pulling him down onto the grass. The way Kiana acted around him was a bit of a shock. The others treated him with distance when it came to physical contact but she simply ignored the fact that he was uncomfortable and went ahead doing as she pleased. It was easy to see how she managed to rally three species into helping each other. He crossed his legs and shuffled beside Makatza who gripped his hand tightly. She held out her hand and nodded at Anders.

The process took time. Kiana helped Anders remove her stitches. First they poured a little of the antidote over her wound, after a minute or so they would begin to cut the thick thread with a small dagger. Makatza hissed every time the thread was pulled. Her skin had healed around the cotton and they had to forcibly pull them from her skin. She was holding Fenris' hand and had her head buried in his shoulder.

'Ow, ow. Owch! Fuck that stings!' She whimpered. Fenris had to grit his teeth and refrain from looking at her arm, he could feel Makatza's muscles twitch as the thread was removed. They hadn't even finished the four inch cut on her wrist and Makatza was already in tears. They had the other cuts and the stitching around her tattoos to do yet. Kiana tried making small talk but it wasn't going well.

With a final pull the thread was removed. Anders watched as tiny pools of blood rose from the holes. He began to heal her, Makatza sighed happily as the pain numbed to a bearable itch. Anders poured a little bit of water over the now healed cut and washed away the blood. 'How does it feel?' He asked.

Makatza lifted her head from Fenris' shoulder smiling, 'that feels soo much better.' She turned her wrist towards her and stared at the scar. It was long and deep, a shiny pale white with little circular scars either side of it where her stitches once were. She sighed, looking at her other wrist where her tattoo used to be. She used to be able to see the design in the scarring but now it looked like her skin had simply been wiped clean. The scars were ugly, pale and warped against her own natural skin tone. They dipped ever so slightly you could only tell if you ran your fingers over her skin. Makatza frowned she could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like.

'Do you wish to continue?' Kiana asked.

'Yes, get rid of them, I don't want it in my skin any more! Remove them please, I want to be me again,' her voice broke. Fenris squeezed her hand trying to calm her. She looked at him, his expressive eyes cried out to her. She breathed in heavily, slowing her heart rate. Anders looked at Kiana who nodded.

'We'll set up an area, I'm going to need you to help Kiana, there's a lot we need to do. Makatza? Would you mind if I put you into a induced sleep? It would take away most of the pain,' he said soothingly. Makatza glanced over to Fenris who looked worried.

'Would I wake up?' Makatza asked, she was scared, last time she was in a coma she had to be brought through the fade.

'Of course you will! Anders tell her!' Kiana said shocked.

'Katza, you will be fine. I promise it isn't going to be that heavy of a induced sleep. It would only be light, just enough to keep you out of pain.'

'Okay then. Yes. Let's do this,' she said. Fenris leant down to whisper in her ear.

'Katza are you sure about this?'

'Fenris, I will be fine, they have to come out sometime. Sooner rather then later. I just..' Makatza looked away from him. 'The sooner they are out the quicker I can put all of this behind me.' Fenris didn't say any more. He simply nodded. Anders got up and went to arrange everything with Hawke. It took about half an hour for the arrangements to be made, soon Makatza was led behind a couple of sheets that been tied up. There was a pallet made up from the floor. Kiana and Anders were waiting inside. It reminded Makatza of the hospital ward she woke up in, minus the white tiles and equipment. She could feel her pulse rise.

'Now Katza, you're going to have to strip, I know there's more than the ones on your arms and calves,' Kiana said softly. Makatza began to blush she wasn't wearing any underwear and there was Anders. She didn't want him to be present medic or not. Kiana cottoned on and asked them to wait for a moment, she returned with a small linen bag. 'Anders could you wait outside for a minute or two? I'll call you in when she's ready.' Anders tilted his head in agreement and pushed the cloth aside.

'I bet Fenris is pissed.' Kiana said.

Makatza giggled caught off guard. 'Well yes, but I explained that Anders is a healer and would have to see well, me. I don't fancy being completely naked though.'

'That's why I brought these. Inside you'll find a cotton pair of shorts and a breast band. I use them for training.' Makatza pulled out the black material smiling.

'Would you help me undress? It hurts to lift my shoulders.' Kiana did as she asked and helped the young woman get dressed into the other clothes. She tried not to react when she saw the state of her back. She remembered what Makatza's tattoos looked like, having seen them the night of the ball, she couldn't help herself and gasped when she realized they were all gone.

'Oh Katza,' she whispered her hand touching the small stitching.

'Are they gone?' Makatza replied.

'Yes, yes, they're all gone, I'm so sorry.'

Makatza's voice turned cold. 'Don't be. I'm alive. Scarred but alive.'

Kiana sighed and nodded dropping her hand. Once Makatza was dressed she called Anders in. Makatza laid on the pallet and a few moments later she had fallen asleep. Anders took a moment to assess the damage. He felt angry at the sight of her torn and bruised skin, felt Justice writhe underneath.

'Are you going to be okay old friend?' Kiana asked.

'Yes, I just need a second,' he calmed himself preparing to look and begin to work. It took a long time, simply removing the thread was a long and arduous task. Then he had to heal and remove infections. Kiana helped a lot removing some of the stitching elsewhere while he dealt with a different area. Her back was the most difficult, it was the largest area of her tattoo, the Dwarves had made several slits through her skin deep into her muscles and proceeded from there.

'Hawke told me that Fenris was feeling her pain, is this true?' Kiana asked washing blood from Makatza's skin. Turning her over had been awkward, they had to call Aveline in to help. Anders paused for a minute before replying.

'From what I gather yes, when we found her in his room we thought he was dead, that mark across his throat was were the dwarves had tried to garrotte him. Their wire was coated in the same stuff as your weapons. I tried to heal him but he was going to attack me. Then all of a sudden he screamed and passed out, he began to have a fit and thrashed around. We managed to restrain him and heal his wound, to a certain extent. When Hawke asked him what happened he said that the pain originated him in his wrist. From what happened over the next week or so I would say yes. That he did indeed mirror her pain.'

Kiana was looking out the gap in the sheets. 'Is that why his fingers are flexing and he winces every time you remove some of the thread? Maybe he's feeling what she isn't, I wonder why he's feeling it?' Anders sighed and continued working. They were losing light, soon he would have to get Hawke to cast a few light spells if they were to finish tonight.

Aveline walked over to where Fenris was restlessly twitching, his eyes never leaving the curtain. She held out a mug of tea that Merrill had made for him. He took it his hands shaking only a little. He sipped the warm beverage, colour returning to his cheeks. Aveline knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of him and returned to her pallet by Varric.

'Hey Red, hows Broody?' He asked cleaning Bianca.

'Red? Really Varric? That's so common. I don't think he's gonna relax until she wakes up. I know I'm not going to be able to. Did you see what happened to her?'

'Unfortunately yes. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. I kept going on about wanting material for my new book but I don't think I'll be using this. It's romantic, but far too depressing. Meeting the Warden Queen though. There's a positive. I didn't know she was so dirty. She cracked a few jokes that made even Isabela blush,' he chuckled. Aveline laughed next to him. It was a relief that the Carta had been wiped out and no longer threatened her city. She had worried that she was going to lose another close friend. But Makatza was on the steady road to recovery, all of them would be supporting her along.

The camp filled with idle chatter for a while as it grew dark. Anders called for Garrett to light some orbs. Varric had taken Fenris to go hunting for food, it stopped him from pacing around. The others waited patiently, they didn't have to wait a lot longer, after about half an hour Kiana tugged down one of the sheets. She had taken a few bottles of water earlier determined to wash Makatza's hair, Anders was sent out to grab spare clothing from everyone, the robe Makatza had worn was very grubby. Once they had finished Anders carried Makatza into the camp, she was awake. She grinned happily and gave a little wave to the others. Merrill hopped up and waited for Anders to put her down. Makatza was a little shaky on her feet but giggled and gave the excited elf a hug. Isabela joined in crushing her friends underneath her bosom. Anders had given Makatza a large health potion, she was able to walk around and even dance a little as Merrill spun her. She had lost a lot of muscle and weight so she wouldn't be fighting for a while. Aveline tutted at Merrill's antics, telling Isabela to calm them down. The pirate waved away her concerns smothering Makatza in love. Anders and Kiana chuckled while folding up the sheets.

Sebastian sat next to the fire while reading his book, Kiana plonked down next to him poking him in the shoulder and asking about his reading materiel. Anders sighed and helped himself to a cup of tea, Isabela and Merrill pulled Makatza onto a blanket chattering. Garrett and Aveline busied themselves talking about the travel home. Makatza revelled in the atmosphere that had been created, it was light hearted and happy. Of course there were minor glances toward her scarred arm, she had rolled her sleeves up, she was quite warm. They had managed to find her a blouse and thick leggings, along with a pair of knee high boots. She had kept Kiana's training clothing on underneath, welcoming the extra layers.

'Where's Varric and Fenris?' Makatza asked. She was a bit annoyed that Fenris wasn't around when she woke up.

'Oh sweet pea, he was getting impatient and twitchy so we sent the both of them to go find some fresh food. Thought the hunt might relax Fenris a little bit. Before I smacked him around the head.' Isabela laughed. Makatza's stomach growled loudly. 'They should be back soon.' Isabela added.

'A good thing too! Sounds like Petal is getting hungry.' Varric chuckled entering the camp. He had a few rabbits slung over his shoulder which he threw to Garrett who caught them. Fenris followed behind the dwarf grumpily. He had been dragged through the trails and forest while Varric made a few pot shots at various furry creatures. He had been worrying about Makatza the while time. Varric had taken his time catching their dinner and wouldn't stop talking while he did so. He made several points about how Fenris should henceforth take care of Makatza, it took all of his will not to punch the dwarf. Fenris sighed rubbing his eyes not paying attention to the others in camp. It was only when he heard Makatza's laughter did his head jerk upwards. He looked around until he found her wedged in between Isabela and Merrill. Makatza caught his eye and smiled. She used Isabela and Merrill's shoulders to pull herself upright. Fenris stood there a little shocked, she looked healthier since they found her. Her skin wasn't as pale and he could see that the ugly marring of her skin had been healed. Fenris knew from experience that they would still be tender but other then that she would be in little pain.

Makatza shakily walked over to Fenris stumbling on the last few steps, but she threw her arms out and around his shoulders showing surprising strength. He didn't react for a moment or two, Makatza was giggling as she let her weight fall on him. Suddenly it clicked in his mind, and he wrapped his arms around her lifting her from the grass. He ignored everyone else and their presence and hugged her back tightly. Makatza laughed as he slipped on the slightly wet grass and fell back. Anders and Garrett stood quickly to check that Makatza wasn't harmed but the way she was laughing and giggled, they sat back down and continued on with what they were doing.

'Not gonna lie, that hurt,' Makatza laughed. Fenris brushed her damp hair from his face and smiled, his heart skipping as Makatza grinned at him.

'I will make sure that I keep my balance from now on, I was taken by surprise. I was under the impression that you were to be almost bed bound while you recovered.' He said trying to sit up. Makatza didn't let him, ignoring his discomfort about the fact that everyone could hear and see them. She leant on his chest as she spoke.

'Well I'm not. I am healthy and running around. Well limping around, stumbling mostly. I must admit I'm gonna need help. I'm gonna need you Fenris, promise to help me?' She tweaked one of his ears causing him to squirm and grab her wrist. Makatza froze as she felt Fenris' fingers touch the scars on her wrist. She paused only for a moment but Fenris picked up on it.

'Do you even have to ask?' Fenris said quietly. Makatza grinned and sat up sitting on Fenris' legs letting him sit up.

'Are the two love birds going to join us? The food will be ready in a few minutes.' Varric called over. Makatza blushed and let Fenris pull her upright. He tried to let go of her hand but Makatza held on tightly as they walked over to the fire. The rest of the night passed quickly, Makatza sat next to Fenris, not letting his hand go. It was uncomfortable for him but he put up with the pain his markings as they protested. The Queen talked to Fenris for most of the evening, incredibly interested in his fighting style, she was easy to talk to and Fenris found himself sharing more than he usually would when talking to a stranger. Makatza began to fall asleep her head resting on Fenris' shoulder. When Fenris realized that she had fallen asleep he pulled her over into his lap, Makatza sleepily snuggled against him, kissing his collarbone causing him to freeze and blush as Kiana said ''aww'' in a sickeningly sweet voice. He coughed and made his excuses picking Makatza up and taking her over to a blanket that had been put down earlier in the afternoon. Makatza mumbled and groaned as he tried to unwind her from his waist.

'Katza, you have to let me go,' he said quietly.

'D'n't wan'a,' came her muffled reply. Fenris chuckled quietly. More forcibly he pulled her arms from his waist. He pulled the blanket over her and went to move. Quicker then Fenris thought Makatza was able of she grabbed his wrist and held him tightly. He looked down, Makatza was now wide awake. 'Don't go. Don't leave me.'

Fenris smiled trying to calm the fear that he could see in her eyes. 'Do not worry I am returning.' Makatza nodded and let him go. He was true to his word and quickly returned from the fire place. Makatza frowned, he was carrying something in his hands that she couldn't really see. Only when he sat on the blanket next to hers did she realise what he had brought.

'Fenris...' She began sitting upright.

'I thought you might feel better if you had these. I brought them from your room I hope you do not mind.' He held out her collar and signet ring. Makatza lifted up her hair while Fenris buckled it shut. He slipped her ring on her index finger she played with it for a moment, she remembered taking it off the night that Fenris stayed. She was going to clean it after the ambush, she was mostly happy that it hadn't gone missing during the kidnap.

'Of course not. Thank you. For everything Fenris, I know this probably hasn't been easy for you.' She said while tracing the red mark around his throat. He closed his eyes as she sent a small healing pulse over his skin. She had regained a lot of control over her mana and she found it easier to transform on will. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her about Carver's discovery after all. Fenris gripped her hand tightly, he could see over her shoulder, the rest of the companions were listening to Varric's greatly exaggerated tales of Kiana's exploits and quests. He took this moment of privacy and stroked Makatza's cheek. She let out a shuddering sigh. Makatza pulled the blanket over Fenris' legs. He adjusted his position and laid down next to her, Makatza smiled joining him on the blanket. He had taken off his breastplate and gauntlets during the evening. Kiana and Sebastian said that they would take watch. While he wouldn't completely relax he would let his guard down enough to fall into a light sleep.

He leant closer eliminating any gap and breaking any physical barrier between them. Gently he kissed the corner of her lips, not wanting to rush her. Makatza smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her in tighter. Makatza kissed under his jaw revelling in the way Fenris' breath hitched as her teeth lightly nipped his skin. Fenris ran his fingers through her hair moving her closer and capturing her lips in his. They kissed lightly and tenderly before Fenris felt her become more drowsy. He pulled her into his chest kissing her forehead. She fell asleep a few minutes later feeling safe in his arms.

Kiana and Sebastian sat in front of the fire, it was quite early in the morning, the firewood burnt into embers and glowing a little. They spoke quietly about the pressures of ruling a city, how to be a good ruler. It helped Sebastian, Kiana confided in him that she didn't want the crown the very idea horrified her. But she knew that it would be best for Ferelden. In time she had learnt to cope with the responsibilities and Alistair was a good king. They knew there would be very little action on their watch but they didn't expect to hear a ear piercing scream. They stood up bows drawn looking for the intrusion. They couldn't find anything, then it hit them and they looked in camp. It was Makatza.

They ran over to where she lay. Except she was struggling. Fenris was sitting up holding her wrists, blood ran from his cheek. Makatza had her eyes closed and she was whimpering trying to pull her hands from him. Kiana knelt beside them trying to help. Makatza's eyes snapped open a keening noise breaking from her mouth. Her eyes hadn't focused, she could only see shapes, darkness, the glint of weapons. She whimpered going limp, her fingers scrabbled at Fenris' arms scratching deeply. Kiana looked at Fenris, he shook his head. Makatza was growing weak, her struggles becoming less vicious. Kiana patted his shoulder tugging Sebastian back to their post.

'Fenris? Fenris? Where are you?' Makatza whimpered her eyes fluttering.

'Sshh. Hush I am here,' he wiped the blood from his cheek where she had scratched him as she screamed. He began to recite poetry in Arcanum, it calmed her considerably. He held her close swaying slightly as she whimpered. Garrett and the others had awoken with the commotion, but seeing the panic resolved they settled back down. Fenris' heart was thumping hard, her scream had woken him from his light sleep. He had spooked her, his markings reacting on instinct and glowing brightly as he sat up. Makatza quickly drifted into the fade, nightmare forgotten. Fenris didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night, he simply held her while she slept whispering poetry.

Most of the companions rose when the sun had risen above the trees. Fenris had his head slumped on Makatza's hair, he was still sitting up Makatza in his lap. When the sunlight hit his eyes he raised his head groggily, blinking in the weak light. Makatza moved not waking, Kiana and Sebastian had swapped watch a few hours before the sun rose. The Queen crouched next to Fenris. 'Hey tiger, how you feeling? Looks like she caught you pretty bad there,' She said brushing back his hair. He leant away instinctively as her hand came close.

'It is nothing. I have had worse,' he muttered. Kiana looked at the scar on his forearm. Varric had explained how Makatza was able to shape shift, it was a talent that she had not come across since Morrigan. According to the stories Makatza had trouble controlling her magic, it seemed a little confusing to Kiana, seeing as her brother was a mage. Something didn't sit right, her blood should have released Corypheus. Unless Malcolm wasn't her father and Leandra had been with someone else. That idea didn't sit right either. Kiana didn't know Leandra particularly well but from what she had gathered she was a very proud and honest woman. Not the kind of person to betray another. Quite a few things didn't add up, she would address those when they were safe in Kirkwall.

Kiana left them to wake up, Makatza looked very tired. She on the other hand felt more alive than she had in years. There was nothing like a good fight to reawaken the war senses. She was like an old war mare hearing the trumpets again, her hands itched for a fight. Anders had warned her against sparring a misjudged kick could cause serious damage, a risk she wasn't willing to take. She would just have to put up with the urge and ignore it. She was really enjoying the company that she was in, it reminded her of her own travels. But without the looming death of the blight. It was the small perks that really made her day. Varric and Sebastian had really grown on her, Fenris was fascinating. Isabela reminded her of how she was before she became Queen, although she was more flirty, technically all mouth and no trousers. Alistair was her one and only like she was his, it didn't stop her from being dirty minded. Or ''fun'' as she called it. Merrill was sweet the younger sister that she never had, Aveline the level friend she longed for. Garrett reminded her of her own brother, although Garrett was a lot more relaxed, just as haunted unfortunately. Makatza was different, she didn't remind Kiana of anyone in particular, she carried traits from all of them.

They ate a quick breakfast of the leftovers from last nights dinner, Makatza keeping to herself, she hadn't spoken to Fenris about what had happened that night, the scratch marks on his cheek a reminder. Fenris didn't pester her about it, she would speak about what happened in her own time. He knew from his own nightmares about his past (as a slave) the mind took time to process things, even now years after his escape he still had bad nights. As soon as the camp was cleared they began to walk along the trail toward the city. Makatza walked beside Fenris, she refused his offer to carry her, promising that when she got tired she would tell him. It was after a couple of hours, the sun was high which suggested early noon. When Makatza stumbled for the fifth time Fenris crossed his arms, giving her a look. She grinned sheepishly, Fenris handed his blade to Garrett who slung it next to his staff.

'Step onto that log,' Fenris held her hand as she did as he asked. He then turned his back toward her.

'You want me to get on your back? Like a... piggy back?' Makatza said giggling.

'I was not aware of that name but in essence yes,' he said with a quiet chuckle.

She had been carried many times by various different people but she couldn't help the instinctual reply, 'what? No, I'm too heavy!' She protested. Fenris gave her a look over his shoulder, it was priceless. For a moment Makatza wished she had a camera.

'I assure you that my weapon is far more heavy, I have carried you before.'

'But-'

'Katza you promised.' Fenris stated. Makatza knew she was beaten, she had promised him, she was also feeling extreme guilt about last night. _Fine, _she thought, _I'll never hear the end of it otherwise. Besides he'll feel better helping me, maybe some of the guilt I'm feeling will __disappear. _She hesitated for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and lifting her legs until Fenris held under her knees. She giggled as he took her weight and began to walk. She tweaked his ear, laughing as he let out a stream of Arcanum. She rested her head on his shoulder after a while the calming effect of Fenris' steady gait coupled with birdsong sent Makatza off to sleep. Fenris smiled to himself as he felt her head loll under his ear. He likes the fact that he could feel her breath, it was reassuring. Kiana dropped back a few steps and began to keep pace with the elf.

'How are you doing?' She asked.

'I am fine. My thanks for asking,' Fenris said.

'You seem a lot more, um, well, I suppose calm is the word. Or less pissed off, or less menacing, or less intimidating, or less ang-'

'There is no need to continue, I get the idea. Yes I suppose she has a calming effect on me. I do not worry so when she is near. It is frustrating at times. Yes, frustrating. One would say annoyingly so. It is tedious at moments,' Fenris half smiled.

'You sound like you hate it,' Kiana said shrugging her shoulders.

'I am dangerous. This life is dangerous. Yes I can say I hate it. But I would not change it for the whole of Thedas,' he said quietly, embarrassed. Kiana smiled at him, acknowledging his answer but not needing to add to it, or probe him for more information. She knew where he was coming from, it was hard for her to fall in love when she was living a dangerous life. She pushed Alistair away at first, not wanting to begin something that could result in heartbreak. She pitied the fact that their relationship didn't have the best start, but hers was exactly the same, she felt it made them stronger. The group walked in comfortable silence, glad that the ordeal was over.

The only disturbance happened a few hours later. In the distance they saw a few carriages and many riders armed making their way toward them. Varric and Garrett were scouting ahead and interrupted the caravan before they came too close. By their reactions Fenris wasn't concerned. Kiana on the other hand swore a blue streak and dropped her bag, ripping it open and throwing garments out onto the trail looking for her crown. Isabela laughed until Kiana threw a blouse at her hitting her in the face. She found the offending item and rammed it on her head ungraciously. Aveline stopped the Queen in her tracks tidying her appearance, she re-braided her hair and straightened her crown. The carriages were only a couple of hundred metres away now, Garrett and Varric hanging off the doors beaming in their direction.

The riders dismounted pulling off their helmets. Donnic commanded the others setting up a perimeter, Aveline walked over. Donnic lit up smiling as she came near.

'Aveline! Thank Andraste you're safe! I was worried. I mean mean um, Guard Captain.' He coughed blushing. Aveline's cheeks began to match her hair. Garrett steeped in and saved her.

'Donnic! There you are, do me a favour and try and keep people from bowing or curtseying the Queen, she tends to get annoyed over it. Sure you two can catch up later huh,' Garrett grinned. Donnic nodded thankful of his entrance and quickly went to address the men, Aveline just stood there for a moment before her brain kicked in.

'Yes, uh, thank you Hawke,' she stuttered.

'Do I detect some roman-'

'Do not even finish that sentence,' Aveline warned. Garrett laughed and kissed her on the cheek. The rest of the group caught up and spread around. There was a little tension around as the guards approached the Queen. She had changed and slipped into her formal attitude. She was gracious and polite, trying not to wince as some of the guards bowed even though Donnic told them not to. Fenris hovered on the edge of the group, Makatza was still asleep and he was reluctant to wake her. He didn't have much of a choice however as there was a barrage of loud barking which caused her to stir from her slumber. She lifted her head groggily resting against Fenris' ear.

'Wus' happen'?' She muttered. Fenris smiled, turning his head and looking at her, her head dipped as he moved her support but she lifted it again slowly smiling. The barking didn't stop followed by a small yapping. Her head perked up as she recognised the noise. 'My pups!' She said happily. Fenris let her drop to the floor gently. She began to quickly over to where the carriages had stopped. Bubble hopped down from the open door pups swinging in his mouth by their scruffs. Makatza stumbled and fell onto the grass, Fenris made sure she wasn't hurt but she brushed him away as Bubble placed the yapping wolves pups at her feet. She scooped them up making happy growling noises. The two wolves covered her in licks and nibbles. They bounced around her lap pulling at her hair. Makatza giggled, canine vocals breaking into her laugh. Fenris crossed his arms trying not to laugh as she rolled on the grass with her pups. Garrett greeted Bubble with great enthusiasm, tackling the war dog to the trail wrestling in the dust.

'Oh Makatza!' A cry was heard from one of the carriages, Leandra stepped down not caring that she dirtied her dress. She almost ran over, Makatza stood with help from Fenris. Leandra threw her arms around her, crying with happiness. Leandra kissed her cheeks, forehead gripping her tightly. 'Oh my darling! I'm so happy you're safe! Oh darling, what happened?' Leandra said noticing the scar on Makatza's wrist. 'Your tattoo, are the-'

'They're gone mother, it was the only option.' Makatza cut in.

'Oh darling...' Leandra cupped Makatza's face, 'I'm just glad you're safe. Come home darling.' Makatza nodded, trying not to cry. Leandra kissed her cheek again and turned to Fenris. She grabbed him kissing his cheek. 'Oh you wonderful man! All of you!' She said as Sebastian walked past, she copied her movement and kissed Sebastian hugging him tightly. Fenris stood shocked, he had restrained his markings when Leandra grabbed him. He had expected something along the lines of physical touching. Makatza giggled walking over to him and wiping the lipstick off his cheek.

'She will want to talk about what happened,' Fenris said quietly touching her hand.

'I know, I will tell her the truth after Garrett has spoken about it. I just want to go home, have a bath, sleep in a proper bed and rest.' She said smiling.

'May I join you?' Fenris asked quietly.

Makatza raised a brow, 'where did you think you were going to be? You promised to look after me. You're not going anywhere.'

'I did promise,' Fenris muttered smiling.

'That you did,' Makatza said squeezing his fingers.

'I am not used to looking after anyone but myself,' Fenris confessed.

'You've been doing fine so far,' she said kissing his palm.

'I will endeavour to try harder.'

'I'll hold you to that,' Makatza smiled.

**Well there we are. Not thrilling. Not particularly exciting, if you likes the calmer pace please leave a review. I would like more than four :/ other than that I hope everyone is well and happy. Till next time xx**


	69. Chapter 69

**I apologise for the late update. Honestly this has been a terrible month, I haven't been able to bring myself to write. Atsirk Enoh, Csorciere, Starry-eyed-vixen, Spectre8, Aluriea, Madraif-01, KrystylSky, thank you for your beautiful reviews, I re-read them before writing this chapter. I hope that my writing doesn't seem too off when you read this chapter. **

Chapter 69 – Anxiety is a bitch.

The carriage rattled into Kirkwall. The party had split up, Varric, Isabela, Merrill and Anders were dropped off in Low town, apparently there was quite a crowd around the Hawke estate and they preferred to stay out of the limelight. As they passed the Chantry, Sebastian took his leave; Makatza hugged him tightly before he left, much to Fenris' discomfort. Makatza was becoming more and more uncomfortable as time went on, as more of her social circle left, her blood pressure rose. The thought of being alone scared her. She settled back down in her seat, Fenris next to her, her mother and Kiana opposite. She tried to calm her breathing as the town passed the windows, the crowd became thicker and thicker and eventually the carriage was halted. Aveline and Donnic were trying to manoeuvre the horses through, they managed to pull up aside the Hawke estate.

'Oh Maker. This is going to be a pain in my arse,' Kiana muttered scowling as hands banged on the side door. Aveline had rallied her guards and they were able to create a small walkway to the front door. Bohdan ran toward Leandra as she stepped out of the carriage, he talked hurriedly in her ear. She nodded and turned back to everyone else. Garrett and Bubble got out and walked in, Garrett waving weakly to the crowd.

Leandra waited until the people calmed down before speaking. 'We have guests, the Viscount and most of the local Nobles,' she said happily, 'they've come to greet you yo-'

'Leandra, Aunt, what did I say? Kiana. You may call me only Kiana,' she said it softly but firmly. Leandra smiled and nodded. 'Besides something tells me that they've come to see your daughter as well.' It must have been Makatza's imagination but she used a strange inflection on the word ''daughter,'' Leandra didn't show a reaction, Fenris had his poker face and Makatza was used to hiding things. Besides although she had noticed the strange inflection in Kiana's words, her mind was still reeling from the fact that most of the Nobles in Kirkwall were waiting for her to be paraded out and shown that all was well. Of course she knew that Leandra would never do that, but she couldn't help but see it that way. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. Leandra and Kiana stepped from the coach, arms linked, much to the delight of the crowd. Leandra looked back at Makatza who had her hand on the door. She could feel her throat beginning to close, her lungs felt as if they were full of cotton wool. She was suffocating. The cried from the people outside rang in her ears as her eyesight began to blur.

She slammed the coach door locking it. Makatza threw herself onto the carriage floor between the seats. Fenris was instantly at her side.

'I-I-I' she stuttered, she had pulled her knees up to her chest. Her hands clenched and unclenched. Fenris crouched beside her holding her cheeks. He tried to get her to look at him but she was panicking and stuttering.

'Makatza, calm down,' Fenris said his forehead pressed against hers.

'Darling are you alright?' Leandra called trying the door handle. Fenris called over his shoulder.

'I will bring her in Lady Hawke, Lady Therein, she needs a moment,' Leandra spoke softly through the door. Fenris wasn't listening as Makatza had begun to speak.

'D-d-d-don't make me go o-o-ut there, I can't. I can't,' she gasped. Fenris hauled her from the carriage floor placing her on the seat. He pulled out her legs and stretched them in front of her so she couldn't hunch up. Her chest convulsed as little to no air inflated her lungs. Fenris grabbed her wrists kneeling beside her seat.

'Katza, my Katza, look at me,' he commanded. Makatza's eyes locked to his. 'You're having a anxiety attack. You need to calm down. It is simply you and I here. No-one else.' Anders had warned everyone about these, it was a common after affect, often seen in kidnap victims. She tried to become calm, she really did but her mind was spinning. Fenris moved from the floor and sat next to her, he had no idea what to do to soothe her, it was last night all over again. Her anxiety with strangers had become worse, she reminded Fenris of himself, when he first escaped captivity. The lack of confidence and wariness of strange glances.

'You and me?' She said shakily.

'Indeed, we need not move unless you want to. Simply command me and it is done,' he said threading his fingers through hers. She began to try and match her breathing pattern to his, purposely he slowed down, inhaling more and exhaling after a pause. It took about ten minutes but her body finally stopped shaking.

'Just you and me,' she repeated.

'My Katza, I am not leaving unless you wish me to, now do you feel well enough to leave to carriage? Would you like me to carry you?' He offered. Makatza smiled, brushing her fringe from her eyes to looks at her elf. She felt guilty for putting him through all the stress and worry, but she knew that if given the choice he would choose to go through it anyway. She refused his offer to carry her and steadied herself as Fenris went to open the door. The shout from the crowd was less than before, Aveline and Donnic doing wonders in crowd control. Leandra and Kiana had already gone inside, Fenris stepped down from the coach not looking any of the people outside in the eye. He turned his back on them and held out his hand for Makatza to take. Looking at him she breathed in deeply and checked that her sleeves were pulled all the way down. Nervously she placed her hand in his and got out of of the coach. People didn't shout, didn't call out to her. She didn't know what was worse, people screaming or the silence as the watched her as Fenris spoke quietly to Aveline. The staring almost became too much, luckily Fenris pulled on her hand and they quickly walked to her house.

'All right. Come on. You've all had an eyeful now leave the family alone!' Aveline commanded politely. They murmured between them but gradually disappeared. Makatza sighed as Fenris took out his key and opened the door. The main foyer was empty of guests but Makatza could see the throng of people spilling out of the study.

'When did you get a key?' Makatza asked Fenris as he shut the door as quietly as he could. A slight blush appeared around his ears.

'Leandra gave it to me, I do not like using it. I will give it back to her now that you are back in Kirkwall,' he said slipping it into one of his pouches. They stood by the door not wanting to make their presence known. Makatza could hear her pups in her bedroom, Bubble had hopped out with Garrett and put them straight to bed it sounded like. The perfect way to end this day would be to curl up in bed with them after a bath and some proper hot food. The cherry on top would be if Fenris stayed with her. Her reverie was broken as she heard Garrett's voice.

'I'm going to see if my shy sister has gotten out of the coach ye-' he begun as he made his way past people. 'Ahh Makatza there you are,' his voice loud at the beginning but quietening as Makatza glared at him. She stifled a yawn but hugged him as he came near.

'What's the likely hood of being able to slip past without anyone noticing?' Makatza asked. Fenris hovered by her shoulder.

'Nil I'm afraid. The buzz around you has been extreme. Suddenly vanishing after the ball. The rumours have been ridiculous. Some people were saying that you eloped, others saying that the ambush that happened on the way home took your sight. That you were blinded. Mother thinks it best to squash these before they become more silly. The Viscount and his son want to meet you.' There was something that he wasn't telling her. He wouldn't look her in the eye and his hands were clenched into fists.

'What else Garrett?' She asked quickly, there wasn't going to be a lot of time before they wondered where he was.

'There are a couple of people that you really don't want to see, but are insisting that you talk to them. My plan: faint. It'll add to the drama but get you out of it.' Garrett said. Makatza had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew who this person was; Meredith. No doubt the sudden and extreme way she disappeared had perked her ears up. Makatza nodded.

'Okay, let's get this over with. Promise to stay beside me?' She asked Fenris who nodded. She was concentrating on her breathing. She had met most of these people before there was no reason to panic, she just had to be calm and collected. If all else failed she'd drop like a stone and be carried up to her room. Fenris dropped back and whispered to Garrett as Makatza walked to the study, although she could probably hear them, he was counting on the fact that she was probably concentrating on her fear.

'The other person being?' He asked. A look from Garrett told him exactly who this person was. It make Fenris' lyrium prickle just thinking about him. He would do as Makatza asked and stick beside her. She was noticed as she came close, she held her head up high and smiled. People chattered around her as she was absorbed into the crowd. Garrett and Fenris on her tail. She walked confidently toward Leandra and Kiana, not looking around her. Just focusing on their faces. Leandra hugged her tightly, Kiana nodded and smiled in her direction. Like Makatza she was acting; playing queen.

Makatza was greeted to the Viscount and his son, they chatted for a moment before Kiana saved her, steering her away to talk to some people ''she simply must say hello to.'' Makatza had spotted Meredith and Ser Cullen, but neither of them seemed inclined to talk to her so she didn't make an effort to catch their eyes. They seemed more inclined to talk to Garrett. She hoped that he wasn't in trouble. Fenris didn't leave her, much to her happiness. She found it easier not to panic when he was close, she subconsciously matched his breathing. It was still a struggle the overwhelming scents and noise made her heart race but she was keeping on top of it. Barely. Thankfully she wasn't expected to say much just simply nod as the same comments floated to her.

'How terrible!'

'You must have been terrified, those thugs!'

'Did they do _anything improper?_'

The last one almost made her laugh._ Did they do anything improper? Hmm. Let me think, they tortured me and in fact almost slit my throat, does that sound ''improper'' to you? Small minded cow, _she thought bitterly. _All of you are acting like I was simply held to ransom, that I was kept in a lovely rose coloured cloud and then brought home. You truly have no idea what the horror I felt. You all make me sick. Sniffing around me hoping to find out a detail that no-one else knows. _Her rant made her smile, even it was brittle. She could see them staring at the large scar that she now had under her ear, it was pale but noticeable. The Nobles were becoming sated with her appearance and she knew that she would be able to go up to her bedroom soon. As she turned to leave her path was blocked.

'Lady Hawke, how happy I am to see you unharmed and well.' A voice drawled. Makatza felt Fenris stiffen beside her. She almost wanted to run away, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

'Lord Bavent,' she said curtly. He was standing to close to her, sipping from a glass. He had cut his hair from the last time she saw him. Better looking but still had the cold cruel eyes and nasty attitude. She applauded his bravery and audacity to actually come over and speak to her. Although a part of her said that it wasn't bravery, it was ignorance. She agreed with the latter.

'How are you?' He asked.

Makatza's eyes narrowed. 'I am well,' she replied through gritted teeth. Having him near her made her feel sick. She wanted to claw his eyes out.

'Oh good, good. I would hate anything to happen to you. I see your friend is still hovering behind you. Always behind, well at least you know your place.' It was a cheap barb, but a barb no less. Makatza scowled.

'Yes, Lord Bavent. Fenris is always with me. He protects me, from anything. From anyone. Also I love him being near me, so he shall never leave me. He will always be there, even when you can't see him,' Makatza said quietly. She knew from the flicker of anger that crossed Bavent's face that he recognised the barb that she sent back. Fenris was still rigid with his own anger, but had relaxed slightly when Makatza spoke back. It was a threat cleverly disguised.

'Of course. I would thought no different. Tell me Fenris, what is your past? Have you heard anything from the people you left behind? It seems to me that you appeared one day in Kirkwall. That's very suspicious, I would hate for Lady Hawke to be in any danger, especially from those she _loves_.' He smirked sipping from his drink, something told Makatza that he knew of Fenris' past, it made her a little wary. But she had no doubt that she was going to kill this man, the venom that rolled in the back of her throat made her feel sick. Fenris' markings betrayed him and flickered alight ever so softly letting Bavent know that he had hit a nerve.

Makatza stepped in, 'Fenris' past is not your concern Lord Bavent. Now if you will excuse me, it has been a long journey home and I would like a bath.'

'You look fine sister,' Garrett cut in, staring daggers at Lord Bavent who smiled in return. He liked that he was dancing on everyone's last nerve. Garrett wrapped his arm around Makatza's shoulders protectively.

'You misunderstood brother. I wish to wash away a certain presence. The fact being in the near vicinity of him makes my skin crawl.' Makatza was being blatantly rude but she didn't care. She was sick of being polite. In her own world she would have told him to 'fuck off' before now. It's only because of Leandra that she hadn't. Lord Bavent didn't seem happy at all, in fact he scowled and glared at Makatza in a way that made her feel scared. Garrett steered her away, Fenris following. Leandra caught them before they left the study.

'I'm sorry darling, I know it's been a rough journey, they'll only be here for a little while longer. I've had Orana run you a bath, she's waiting upstairs for you when your ready. Garrett would you mind staying? Fenris, please make sure that no-one bothers her for the rest of the night. I found some clothing for you if you wish to change, it's on Makatza's bed. Thank you,' she kissed Fenris lightly on the cheek. Makatza giggled and hugged Leandra, she waved at Kiana and kissed Garrett before leaving. People watched as she ascended the stairs. Fenris opened her bedroom door and chuckled as Makatza flopped onto her bed. She laid on her back with her eyes closed and stretched happily. Fenris shut the door, he could hear the rise in chatter, no doubt the Nobles would be talking about the fact that he was in her room. They could all go hang for all he cared, they couldn't drag him away.

'Oh how I've missed my bed!' Makatza exclaimed. 'And you! I've missed you both!' She said happily to the pups that had sleepily crawled onto her. Orana came out of her bathroom when she heard her voice.

'Oh miss Katza!' She said. Makatza placed the pups on the quilt and got up to hug the small elven woman.

'Orana! I've missed you as well.' She could feel the young woman crying in her shoulder, she looked at Fenris who was smiling lightly.

'Oh miss Katza, I thought they had taken you forever, I thought I was going to be like Papa all over again!'

'Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here, let me tell you something...' Makatza whispered something in Orana's ear. Orana giggled and nodded. 'You've had a tiring day, go have your own bath and relax okay?' Makatza said to her. Orana nodded smiling.

'I'm glad you're home miss Katza,' she said before shutting the door behind her. Makatza grinned at her before turning to Fenris who had raised his brow.

'What did you say to her?' He asked.

Makatza laughed, 'that's strictly between women, not for your cute elven ears, right I need this bath more than ever after bumping into him downstairs. Can you lock my door, I don't fancy having anyone walk in, accident or no.'

'Cute?' Fenris repeated, but doing as she asked. Makatza laughed again but took his hand dragging him to the bathroom. 'Cute?' He said again. Makatza began to giggle. Orana had done wonders again, there were big fluffy towels and candles, she obviously wanted Makatza to feel relaxed. She loved that her bath was set into the floor, she could literally just walk in, heaven. She realised that she didn't feel embarrassed about having to get undressed in front of Fenris, oh it sent her heart fluttering, but she had kinda been desensitised to it the past week or so ridding her of any personal cares.

'What's the matter isn't that good?' She could hear Fenris muttering the word ''cute'' under his breath.

'I would never have thought the word 'cute' could be applied to anything that I do, or myself,' he said pulling off a gauntlet. Makatza laughed and sat on the chair, tugging of her boots.

'There are lots of things that you do that I would say is cute,' Makatza said, she felt safer than she could remember, knowing that it was just them, alone. All the doors locked. The previous threat was dead. There was nothing, no-one to disturb them. 'The way the tips of your ears blush, when you get all embarrassed, just to name a few,' she said. Fenris scowled at the idea as he pulled off his other gauntlet. She hesitated for a moment before pulling off her shirt. She was wearing Kiana's clothing underneath but she was more concerned about her scars. She pushed away the negativity and pulled off the shirt throwing it in the corner to be burnt. Fenris was unbuckling his breast plate, he was having a little trouble with one of them. Makatza came over to help. She brushed her hair over one shoulder while she lent down to untangle the buckle.

'You've twisted the strap, that must have been uncomfortable' she said her fingers working the leather. Fenris didn't reply he was too busy staring at the mass of criss-crossing scarring on her shoulders and back. He had spoken to Kiana about it, she had mentioned that it was bad but he didn't expect anything like what he was seeing.

'Fenris?' Makatza said pausing.

'I, uh, yes it was awkward, but I didn't think anything of it,' he replied trying to hide that he had been staring. Makatza sighed, not convinced and managed to pull the buckle free with a sharp tug. Fenris pulled his armour off and placed it on the floor. Makatza was untying her leggings. It was the first time she had seen the scar on her thigh. The shock of it made her stop, she ran her fingers over the dipped and warped skin. It was like no scarring that she had ever seen before. She yanked off her leggings She jumped when she felt Fenris' fingers on her shoulders. She twisted to face him and forced herself to smile.

'Ready?' She asked, Fenris like herself was simply in his underclothes. She tried to keep the smile on her face but she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror, before when she had seen the image of herself standing next to Fenris when she was nude, her back was filled with beautiful colourful images, her pale skin a shocking contrast to Fenris'. Now all she saw was ugly pink warped skin, next to Fenris' own beautiful markings. She couldn't stop the sob that broke from her lips. Fenris moved in front of her line of sight and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. The feel of his skin on hers sent ripples of joy through her. After a moment or two she stopped crying.

'I'm sorry Fenris, it was a bit of a shock. I haven't actually seen them till now.' She wiped her tears off his chest.

Fenris kissed her forehead, 'do not apologise, now time for you to be clean.'

Makatza was a little wary of bathing with Fenris, she was feeling a little shy. The memories of what happened the last time flickered in the back of her mind. His touch was purely caring and sweet, she thought that the bath would cause a rift between them. She didn't really want to be touched and she thought that would cause something bad to start, an argument or feeling of awkwardness. Fenris was firm but soft with his persistence. For a while they simply laid in the hot water enjoying the warmth that spread over their bodies. Makatza asked about his markings but Fenris cut her off with a kiss, if he was in pain he would move, he assured her. He wrapped his arms around her his fingers resting on her stomach, only when the water began to cool did he suggest that they make a move. Makatza grabbed a cloth only to have it taken out of her hands and for Fenris to begin washing her. She flinched as he touched her scars but he didn't let her move.

'You are beautiful Makatza,' he said softly his fingers running down her spine. 'Your tattoos did not make you beautiful, they simply showed those who did know you the beauty that you held inside.

'They're horrendous Fenris, no matter what you say is going to change that,' Makatza said her wet hair falling over her face. Fenris' movements stopped before continuing.

'True.' He said. He spun Makatza around to look at him pulling her wet hair over her shoulders. She pouted grumpily at him. He smiled and poured a cold jug of water over her making her squeal in horror. She stared at him her mouth open.

'Fenris!' She accused.

He chuckled tilting her chin upwards so she looked at him properly, 'I think my scars are ''horrendous,'' but would you change any of them?' He asked.

'No,' she replied grumpily, knowing where this was leading. Fenris filled the jug with warm water and poured that over her now cold, shivering body. 'No I wouldn't, they're what make you, you.'

'Do you think that I am any different?' Makatza shook her head, Fenris made her smile by putting a blob of bubbles on her nose. 'I know it will be hard getting used to how your body looks now, but they do not define who you are, do not let them, and know that I think that you are the most pulchritudinous woman I have ever met.'

Makatza gasped. She didn't even think that word existed in this world. It was only because of her literary studies that she even knew what it meant. Hell she couldn't even pronounce it, it sounded unbearably sexy when Fenris said it. His deep voice made it roll of his tongue. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. She didn't let them fall, this was not a sad moment. She smiled warmly kissing her elf deeply. The wound that had been torn open with the disappearance of her tattoos was soothed for the moment.

Once Fenris had wrapped Makatza in a towel did he let her move around by herself, the first thing she did was cross over to the bed and greet her puppies. Fenris pulled the cotton top out from underneath Elgon.

'Covered in wolf fur, lovely,' he said.

'Don't wear it then, just put the bottoms on. I'm wearing some of my other world clothes, I'm sure I saw a pair of pyjamas in there.' As she spoke she went into her wardrobe and pulled out the Bergen inside, she began to pull out random articles of clothing leaving them on the floor. She found her baby blue cotton shorts and shirt top. 'Ahah! Found them! These are my favourite pair!' She was just about to pull them on when they heard a knock at the door. Fenris had already pulled on his trousers and walked over to the door pressing his ear against it. He nodded at Makatza.

'Who is it?' She called pulling on the shirt buttoning it up.

'Kiana, I've got some food for you both. I'm guessing Fenris is in there,' her tone had a little flirt underneath. Fenris rolled his eyes. Makatza pulled off the shirt, wincing at the pain.

'I'll be a moment! One second!' She called back stuffing everything back into the Bergen, she dragged it over and put it back into the wardrobe. She tugged out a nightgown and yanked it over her wet hair. Fenris smiled and opened the door to a grinning Kiana.

'Everyone left ages ago, but when you two didn't reappear I thought I had better bring you both some food!' She had taken off her crown and gotten changed. 'Oh sorry Fenris, I've taken the spare room, not that I thought that you were going to use it, you live just around the corner. Besides who could drag you away from her! Careful Katza I may be a married woman but you're going to have to keep him fully dressed. I only have so much willpower,' she winked. Makatza laughed and threw the wolf covered top at Fenris who hastily put it on, the tips of his ears blushing. Kiana placed the tray on Makatza's vanity.

'You should have heard your mother, offering to bring you food was the biggest mistake I could have ever made. She's so worried about offending me, the only difference between your mother and I is that I wear a rather silly metal hat. But she wouldn't have any of it. Thank the Maker your brother was around. I managed to grab the tray and sneak away with it while he distracted her. Oh I received a letter, Alistair is on his way, should be here sometime next week. Until then I'm going to try and move around incognito. I really want to go to the Hanged man and meet everyone again, play some cards that sort of thing. Obviously I can't drink, well maybe a small glass, if I can get away with it.' Makatza had forgotten how much Kiana liked to chat. Fenris was staying out of her sight, embarrassed that she had seen him without a shirt on. The puppies yapped happily trying to get their mother's intention.

'How is the baby doing?' Makatza asked picking up Elgon, Kiana had handed Fenris a mug of liquid. He nodded his thanks leaning against Makatza's wardrobe.

'You are with child? My congratulations,' Fenris said raising his cup. Kiana grinned her hand resting on her slightly plump stomach.

'I'm not far. It's been a long time of trying, thank you.' She smiled at Makatza, winking, 'so tell me Katza, do you think you and Fenris will be having children soon?' Fenris choked on the sip that he had taken and almost sprayed it across the room. Makatza and Kiana both burst into laughter. 'I'm only joking Fenris, no need to panic. That reaction was priceless, pretty much how I told Alistair. Although he actually did spit his across the room.' Makatza got up and made her way to the tray of food picking at one of the plates. 'Do you think about that sort of thing?' She asked Fenris.

'I have never thought I would find someone, let alone a family. Honestly no.' Fenris said after a pause. 'I have demons at my back, I will not be able to think about what lies ahead until they have been sorted. For good.' Makatza smiled at him and munched happily.

'I can't blame you,' Kiana said, 'well I'm not going to keep you two from your food, we'll talk in the morning?' She questioned Makatza, who nodded smiling. 'Till then, goodnight both of you.'

'Goodnight Kiana,' Makatza said hugging her. The queen left the room with a smile nodding at Fenris. Makatza put Elgon on the floor and grabbed a piece of carrot. She walked over to where Fenris was standing and raised the food to his lips, he let her feed him the piece with a smile. He finished his drink and picked Makatza up suddenly. He carried her over to the bed.

'What about the food?' Makatza said. The look in Fenris' eyes told her of a different type of hunger. She sighed happily and pulled him in for a kiss, the food could wait. She felt truly alive for the first time since she had been kidnapped. _Although leaving food is becoming a bad habit, _she thought. Little did she know that her two children were already solving that problem. The rattle of cutlery and plates as they hit the floor was ignored, it didn't take long for the food to disappear.

**Well I hoped you liked, please drop a review. I'm going to be skipping ahead in the next chapter. Something big is gonna happen, probably gonna piss a lot of you off but hey :P xxxxx**


	70. Chapter 70

**Okay like I warned I will be skipping ahead about a week, also I'm guessing that a lot of you aren't going to like this chapter. But hey ho, I've planned this and I'm gonna go through with it.**

Chapter 70 – Forever isn't a choice.

Kiana paused outside Makatza's door, Fenris had been taken with Hawke to deal with a Qunari issue. Having someone fluent in their language really helped negotiations, Fenris had barely left Makatza's side, the couple of times that they tried to spend a night apart turned out to be a disaster. Makatza's nightmares got worse when he wasn't around, most of the household were used to waking up at the early hours to a ear piercing scream. When she was alone Anders had to be called in to resolve the situation, in the end she had to be drugged there was no calming her. Kiana sighed and brushed back her hair, there was an issue she wanted to sort out. She knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Makatza called. 'Wait, um, who is it?'

'It's me?' She replied.

'One moment!'

Kiana sighed it had been like this all week, enough was enough. She opened the door, Makatza stood guiltily in the middle of her room halfway through getting changed. She had been dancing, it was something she enjoyed doing while Fenris was gone. It was safe, secluded and out of the eyes of other people. She was wearing a pair of trakkies and a tank top. She had tied her hair in a bun which was falling out. Makatza grinned, _oh fuck._

'Your clothes!' Kiana cried running over and grabbing her top. 'I knew something was off, I just couldn't put my finger on it!' Makatza sighed and pulled her top out of her fingers.

'I will explain, although you might not believe me when I do,' Makatza took her over to the bed and sat her down, the pups crawled over her. Slowly Makatza begun to tell her the story. It didn't take long, quite few tears were shed. Kiana made her repeat certain parts over several times. The rest of afternoon they spent time talking about her other world. Kiana was fascinated, she loved magic and was insanely jealous that Makatza could do things that she could even dream of. Makatza even told her about how Fenris gained his markings. Kiana's wonder was definitely solved, now she understood.

'How did you two even get together? I mean, with his hatred toward mages...'

'I know, I know, it was a surprise even to me, I thought that he was more likely going to kill me than love me. I've done so much, stuff I never thought I would ever do. Certainly not in my world, magic doesn't even exist. But I've never been happier, well apart from certain moments of course.' Makatza giggled stroking Ciere.

'Katza? I have a favour to ask. Alistair arrives tonight, we're supposed to be having dinner with the Viscount and a few other people, would you join us?' Kiana asked.

'I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't do well around strangers,' Makatza said sadly. Kiana looked at her for a moment.

'Please Katza, I hate going to these, I would like a friend. It's only going to be a few hours long. It would do you good to get this house.' Kiana persuaded. Makatza bit her lip, she had been unsociable this last week, she did go to the Hanged man to see everyone but only for a few hours. It would do her good. 'You could bring Fenris,' Kiana added.

'Uh, no. I don't think I will. I know for a fact that he hates that type of thing. I know he would do it for me, but he's done so much. It's time I stood on my own two feet. I don't have a dress, but I'm sure that mother wouldn't mind getting one for me, do you know who's going?' Makatza said casually. She had a bad thought at the back of her mind.

'Yes, and unfortunately yes, he is going. Although I have made it clear that if anything happens that I don't like all the fade will be raised. I made Garrett tell me what happened that night at the ball, you disappeared so quickly. I thought something like that might have happened.' Kiana scowled, she clearly wasn't happy about the situation, 'are you sure you won't take Fenris?'

'I can't lean on him forever. I have to do some things on my own, especially around men like him.' Makatza said sadly. 'Other than that, yes I will go.'

Leandra was incredibly happy that Makatza had decided to go out that evening, she wasted no time in arranging for a dress to be delivered. Makatza had been adamant about the dress having long sleeves and a high back. Leandra didn't try to dissuade her, she knew why. But she insisted that the dress had to be a colour other than black. Makatza argued for a moment but lost. Kiana went to the docks to greet her husband with Leandra while Makatza tended to the garden with Orana. About half an hour later Makatza heard the front door band and Bubble begin to bark. Garrett and Fenris had returned. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation at all. Garrett ran into the garden.

'What's this? Makatza outside?' He joked. Makatza laughed dryly and waved her pruning shears at him.

'Don't tempt me Garrett, I'm armed and dangerously unstable,' she quipped back. She heard Fenris chuckle behind him. Bubble bounced around his masters knees. 'So tell me how did negotiations go? Are we safe to sleep in our beds at night? Or are we to be taken to work in the quarries?'

'Not yet,' Fenris said greeting the pups as they jumped on his feet. Orana and Garrett talked while Fenris walked over to where Makatza was giving a rose bush a terminal pruning. He kissed her head as she snipped off dead twigs. She smiled and viciously cut off a leaf.

'You seem uneasy, what is the matter?' Fenris asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Makatza's arms sagged.

'I'm going to tell you something that you're not going to like. At all, not one bit,' Makatza said. Fenris raised a brow, there was little that could surprise him. Makatza led him to the stone bench that was placed in a vine alcove. She breathed in heavily. Fenris patiently waited for her to speak, it was a trait that he had to learn when with Makatza, you couldn't rush her. She began to play with the shears until Fenris became concerned that she was going to remove her own finger. He took them gently from her and placed them to the side.

'Katza, tell me,' he said his patience wearing thin.

'I've been invited to dinner tonight with Kiana and King Alistair,' she said.

Fenris frowned, 'why is that a bad thing?'

'Um, it's with some Nobles, the Viscount and his son. Also Lord Bavent is going to be there.' At the mention of his name Fenris scowled, a growl pulling at his lips. Makatza held his hand, 'I'm going alone,' she said, dropping the final bombshell.

'Do not be ridiculous Makatza,' he snapped.

'I'm not Fenris, listen I know it sounds stupid, but I have to do this on my own. You aren't always going to be around. Like today Garrett took you to the Qunari, what if you had to go to Sundermount? Or further? I hate to say it but I need to stand on my own two feet. I can't rely on you for the rest of my life, it's not fair.' Makatza argued. 'I'm not doing this to hurt you, I know that you would go but I have to do it alone. Besides Kiana's going, it's not like I wouldn't have backup.'

'Makatza, you are being reckless.' Fenris pulled his hand from hers.

'No I'm not! Fenris stop it! Don't you understand?' Makatza snapped.

'You are being reckless, there is no need to put yourself in dangers way, just to prove a point,' Fenris said standing up. 'That man is a monster! A predator, he had made it abundantly clear of his intention toward you, and yet you insist on going alone!' He had grown used to Makatza as she was, he didn't like the fact that she wasn't herself, but at least he knew that she was safe.

'Fenris! Stop! Why won't you listen?' Makatza said tears filling her eyes. She knew that this was going to happen, Fenris didn't like the lack of control. Fenris shook his head and walked away. She let him leave knowing that he needed time to get his head straight and used to the idea that he wasn't going to be able to help her. Garrett moved out of the way as Fenris strode past him.

'Woah, Katza what's the matter?' He asked as Makatza wiped her eyes and sighed.

'Oh nothing major, I just told him that I'm going to a dinner with some Nobles and that he's not joining me.' She explained.

'And that set him off?' Garrett said rubbing a temple.

'Well, Bavent is going to be there, I think that hit the nail on the head actually. But I'm going to be safe, Kiana and King Alistair are going as well.' Makatza winced at the look on Garrett's face. 'I know, I know, I don't like it either, but I can't hide in the shadows just because he might be around.'

'Well if you think that's best. I think you should take him, but I can see where you're coming from.' Garrett sighed, Makatza stood up and hugged him.

'At least you understand.'

'He may not like it but he's going to have to put up with huh,' Garrett joked, Makatza giggled. 'Come on let's get some lunch and I'll see if I can talk some sense into him later.'

Makatza slipped on the dress, it was a pale green velvet with a corseted back and square neckline. It didn't fit quite as well as her other dress but it looked just as nice. Like Makatza asked it had a high back and long draping sleeves. Orana tightened the strings at the back, asking if she was pulling too much. Makatza's hair was braided and draped over her shoulder to hide the scars under her jaws. She had a small green gemmed circlet and bracelet for her jewellery, set in silver. As usual she wore little make up. Kiana was wearing a silver silk dress, similar in style, they matched quite well. Orana left to get her shoes which they had left downstairs. Makatza looked in the mirror and sighed, toying with her signet ring she waited for Orana to return. She felt sick to her stomach, but there was no way she was going to back out of this now. Garrett said that he had spoken to Fenris about it, but it hadn't gone well. She didn't expect it to. Her bedroom door opened and shut. She looked in the mirror, nothing. Must have been a breeze, her pups hadn't complained or perked up so she wasn't worried.

'Oh god I've been a fool, trust me to fuck everything up,' she took off her ring and rolled it around on her vanity table top, she sat on the stool slumped over. 'I am not looking forward to this,' she muttered.

'And here I thought you were being stubborn,' she felt hands on her shoulders.

Makatza spun around on her stool. It was Fenris, her inner wolf calmed down and her eyes flickered back to normal. She exhaled deeply.

'Fenris? What are you doing here?'

'Did you not hear me enter? Why didn't you react?' He asked. Makatza scowled.

'Why did you sneak in? You could have just knocked, or y'know said something. Without scaring the living daylight out of me.' Makatza retorted. Fenris held up his hands in defeat.

'I do not wish to argue, I simply came to see you, I do not want us to 'be in bad terms,' Hawke came to talk to me, and although I do not agree with what you are doing, I understand the point of it. I simply wish there was a safer way.' He said placing his hands on her shoulders. 'You look beautiful, as usual.'

Makatza blushed, 'thanks, I feel awful though,' she said slipping her ring back on.

'Do not, you will be fine.' Fenris reassured.

'You're quick to change your tune,' Makatza commented.

'Hawke made the good point that when it comes to you my original thought is often wrong,' Makatza laughed, Fenris pulled her close and kissed her fore head. 'Promise me you'll be safe,' Fenris spoke quietly.

'I promise, I won't let him near me,' Makatza vowed. Fenris sighed and kissed her. 'Are we okay now? You don't hate me?'

'My Katza, I never hated you, I was worried that is all,' Fenris smiled. Makatza grinned happier now that she knew that Fenris wasn't angry at her. Orana returned with her shoes, she knocked on the door before entering. Makatza made a face, the shoes were high, not that she would be dancing but it was the principle of the thing. She obediently slipped them on, trying not to complain. Fenris walked her downstairs where Kiana and King Alistair were waiting.

'Oh I thought I saw you pass us earlier. Don't worry we'll look after her,' Kiana said. Alistair smiled and nodded. 'You look lovely darling, we won't be out long so don't fret.' Makatza nodded, she kissed Fenris on the cheek and followed them out the door. Fenris stood in the foyer next to Garrett and sighed.

'Hey chin up, she'll be fine,' Garrett said to him.

'I have a bad feeling Hawke,' Fenris muttered. Garrett patted him on the back.

'Come on, let's go to the Hanged man, have a drink,' Hawke suggested. Fenris nodded, it would be better then doing nothing. Although they did watch as the carriage left to the Viscount's palace.

The meal was flavoursome, the wine dry, and the company less than favourable. Apart from King Alistair and Kiana, Makatza didn't really speak to anyone else. She had made eye contact with Bavent a few times, thankfully he didn't seem interested to talk to her, he made no effort to interact with her at all. She sipped some of her wine hoping that the evening would end soon. It was too hot and stuffy, she had to find some air. She stood up and whispered in Kiana's ear. She would make sure that Lord Bavent didn't follow her. She wasn't having another episode like last time. She made her excuses and left, she did notice that Bavent's eyes kept locked on her as she walked out the room. That thought made her uneasy but Kiana was going to make sure that he didn't move.

She wandered into a drawing room, it was airy and cool inside. There was a window seat, breathing in deeply she crossed the room and sat down on the cushion. The door shut quietly with a click. This time Makatza got up and looked around in the gloom. A oil lamp flickered into life.

'Whomever you are leave,' Makatza said firmly. A man stood dressed completely in black before her, he held the oil lamp in his hand.

'I mean you no harm Lady Hawke, I am simply delivering a message,' he said calmly.

'How can I trust you? You sneak in the shadows,' Makatza said wishing she had the foresight to take one of the knives from the meal.

'This message is simply words, nothing more. A promise if you will.'

'Speak then leave,' Makatza said.

'Very well. Lady Hawke, I come to you with a proposition. It is a very serious matter. Tell me what do you know of Lord Bavent?'

Makatza shook her head, 'no I do not want to know what you have to say, I'm leaving,' she went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. 'Let me go!'

'You do not want to leave so quickly, I haven't finished. You will want to hear this.' His grip loosened but he didn't let go. 'For you see Lady Hawke, my employer Lord Bavent has made it clear that he would like your hand in marriage.'

'I refused.' Makatza said bluntly.

'You may wish to reconsider. We know of your injuries that you sustained during your kidnap, I thought this would dissuade him, but it has not. I will come to the point Makatza Hawke. I know that you are a mage running from the Templars, I know that your elven lover is an escaped Tevinter slave, I also know that you have a blood mage, an abomination and thief in your social circle. Now this may not seem much of a threat to you, but imagine if Fenris' master found out where he was? Or If the Guard Captain was caught conspiring with blood mages? What happens to the prince? Or your mother? Hiding two mages under her roof? I wonder what the punishment would be? Death? The Queen, how easily the taint could take her, at any moment almost. If helped along. A drop in the right cup and her husband would be alone. Even now I have men simply waiting for my order, they will capture or kill your friends and family. I have eyes on them always. This is the deal Lady Hawke, you give your hand in marriage to Lord Bavent, or I'll have your friends and family in my grasp.'

Makatza's eyes widened in horror, 'you can't do that,' she murmured.

'Oh but I can. Lord Bavent knows nothing of this, he simply asked me to find a way to make you his. This is it. Know this, if my Lordship dies, or something intolerable happens, your family will still be punished. I have left orders with men that won't hesitate to carry them out. This is it Lady Hawke, it is your choice.' He let go of her arm.

'That's much of a choice is it now?' Makatza spat at him.

'They get to live, you marry my Lord, I get paid. It is, for lack of a better word, perfect. No-one can know about this, otherwise the worst will happen. You have till tomorrow evening to make your choice, and remember my men are always there. Waiting.' He straightened out his jacket and put down the oil lamp. 'I hope for your sake you make the right decision.'

He left Makatza alone in the room. Her world crumbled around her. He was right, she had no choice, there was no way she could warn everyone, someone was going to get hurt. She sat on one of the chairs until Kiana walked in trying to find her.

'Darling? What's the matter?' She asked concerned.

The man's words echoed in her ears. 'Nothing, nothing, I was just having a moment,' Makatza lied.

'Darling you look like you're about to faint. Do you wish to go home?' Kiana asked.

'No, it's okay, I'll stay. I don't wish to go home yet.'

What Makatza really meant, was that she didn't want to have to go home and see Fenris. She knew what she would have to do, and it was going to break her heart in order to do it.

**Well there we are, please keep your hate reviews to a minimum please. Other than that please review. xxx**


	71. Chapter 71

**Getting better at updating :P Review please? Expected a lot more for the last chapter, ho hum. Depressing chapter coming right up.**

Chapter 71 – Broken soul.

Makatza felt her heart pounding in her throat. They had left the dinner politely saying their goodbyes, Makatza caught Lord Bavent's eye and he smiled at her. Makatza couldn't help the bile that rolled around at the back of her mouth when she thought about what she would have to do. Whether it was her imagination or not, she thought she could now see people that were keeping an eye on them, with weapons that glinted when they caught the light. Now she was looking out for them it was obvious. Just when she thought she would be able to tell Kiana or Alistair another man would appear in a threatening position. She was truly trapped, there would have to be some way that she could tell them what was going on. The carriage pulled up outside the Hawke Estate sooner that Makatza wanted. She breathed in through her nose trying to settle her frantically beating heart. She felt sick, nervously so. Alistair helped them both out the carriage and they all walked inside. Makatza made her mind up.

'Um, Alistair? Can I speak to you for a moment?' She asked quietly. Kiana gave her a look, but Makatza smiled back sending her off balance. Alistair nodded.

'Of course!' He kissed his wife and made a motion for her to go upstairs. She smiled back at him and did as he asked.

'I'll tell Fenris where you are,' she said. Makatza merely inclined her head, she felt her mouth go dry just thinking about what she was about to do. Alistair led her into the study and shut the door behind them.

'What's the matter Katza? You've looked off all evening,' he asked kindly perching on the side of the desk.

'I have a few questions.' _Translation: I need a neutral point of view. I know that Kiana hasn't told you about Bavent and what happened. I need your point of view, _she thought sighing. 'If you had to do something that would hurt Kiana terribly, would you do it if it meant saving her pain in the long run?'

Alistair frowned at her strange question, his hand stroking a scar that was on the corner of his chin. Makatza waited impatiently for his answer. 'What's this about Makatza?' He asked.

'It's just a curiosity. You know that I'm a mage, I would just like to know what you would do put in that situation. I might have to do it in the future. I want to know if it's the right choice,' she bent the truth slightly. She was worried about speaking to him about it but she had to speak to someone.

'Then yes, I would. To save her, I would cause her pain.' Alistair confirmed. Makatza could feel her eyes fill with tears.

'Yes I thought so, I hoped that you would say otherwise. That was a silly thought. Thank you Alistair, you've helped a lot.' Makatza said rubbing her eyes.

'What's this about Makatza? Has someone said something?' He said standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders. 'We can protect him, there's no need to do anything rash.' He was concerned for the young woman, she seemed very smart but also very confused about the politics that surrounded her.

'No, there's nothing. Promise me that you won't say anything, to anyone!' She said. 'Promise me!'

Alistair sighed, 'I promise, but if I think that you are in any danger I will speak of this.'

'No you can't! I'm not in any danger. Please Alistair, you're the only person I've trusted this to. Please. Just keep it to yourself. You must have secrets! This is mine.' Makatza pleaded.

'Very well,' Makatza had made her point, it wasn't his place to say anything if she didn't want him to. Alistair wasn't happy and he knew something was going on, he would make his own inquires about what happened tonight. There was nothing out of the ordinary that evening. Makatza had gone to the bathroom and no-one followed her. Kiana made sure of that, Alistair was sure there was something going on between the lords. When Makatza disappeared they all began arguing about her, she clearly was a prize to be won. Something bad was going on, Alistair wasn't as smart as his wife but he wasn't stupid either.

Makatza smiled and hugged him impulsively. 'Thank you Alistair. Believe me when I say that I am in no danger at all,' she reassured. _I'm in no danger, it's everyone else I'm worrying about._ Alistair nodded returning her hug. He said goodnight and went to join his wife. Makatza stood in the study for a moment or two trying to gather the courage that she needed. She was about to leave when the door opened. Fenris smiled at her, his full smile, the one that usually made Makatza weak at the knees, only this time it plunged a blade into her heart.

'My Katza, you are back,' he said happily. Makatza tried to smile, Fenris crossed the room to greet her but she moved away. He raised a brow looking at her, a sinking feeling in his stomach. 'What's the matter? What's happened? Did he do-'

'Fenris stop! Nothing happened. We need to talk that's all,' Makatza snapped out. She was becoming angry at herself. She didn't mind it stopped her from feeling depressed. She held onto the anger, twisting it to her use. She had to do this, she couldn't back out.

'From your tone this does not predict to be a good thing,' Fenris muttered stiffly. He crossed his arms and looked at her. She wanted to fall to her knees and bawl, explain everything, but she knew that would make everything worse. He would just try to protect himself and everyone, it would be doomed to fail. They would get hurt or killed.

'It's not.' She said bluntly. 'Tonight had made me realise many things, opened my eyes,' _like how fragile my world really is, _'we cannot go on as we are,' she said with a break in her voice. Fenris' facial expression didn't change. Makatza looked at the floor unable to look him in the eye.

'I do not understand, what are you trying to say?' He said quietly stepping forward.

Makatza moved out of his way turning her back to him. 'I, I can't be with you any more Fenris.'

'What? My Katza-'

'Enough. I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I just, I can't do this!' Makatza blurted out, she was crying now. Fenris crossed the room and grabbed her by the shoulders, Makatza turned her head so that she couldn't look at him.

'What has happened to you?! Where is my Katza? What has brought this on?' He almost shouted at her. His fingers were biting into her skin but she didn't cry out. She pulled herself from him and pushed him back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Fenris! Stop. I am not yours! I don't care about you like that! It's over! Leave Fenris! I don't want to see you again!' She shouted at him. Fenris stared at her, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Makatza simply looked at him her hands clenched, her nails digging into the palm of her hands.

'Will you not tell me why?' Fenris asked quietly.

'I've never loved you Fenris, you were convenient protection. I used you to make the Nobles jealous, so they would fight over me, and it worked. They are all fighting between themselves and I will simply choose the victor, they will provide me with a home and safety. Everything I will ever need.' Makatza lied feeling the acidic taste burn her tongue as she spoke. Fenris nodded and she could see that he was fighting himself, his lyrium glowed as he struggled.

'It was all a lie,' he whispered.

Makatza nodded, 'it's just like you always said Fenris, we mages are all the same. You were a fool to trust me. I could never be with an escaped elven slave.' Inside her heart screamed out, she was using all the things she knew that he hated. If he hated her then he wouldn't try and stop her when she accepted Lord Bavent's proposal. She thought he would be enraged and shouting at her, this was worse, he was accepting, like he had always known this would happen.

'Well,' she said breathless.

She wished she hadn't spoken, when Fenris looked at her, it was as if she had returned to when they first met. His look was so full of anger and disgust. He walked over to her quickly and brutally kissed her, catching her lip and drawing blood. She had to force herself not to react to him. Her inner wolf howled in anguish. When he pulled away she simply looked at him. Fenris' eyes scanned her face, he wiped her blood from his lips.

'I was a fool, a fool to think you loved me,' he spat. He grabbed her wrist roughly and dropped the key Leandra gave to him. Without another word he let her go and walked out the study. Makatza gasped letting out the breath she'd been holding in. Her heart broke when she heard the front door, not slam, but get closed roughly. Her knees hit the back of the desk and she sank to the floor. She gripped the old brass key with her fingers and cried. Her inner wolf howled, the pain ripped through her heart, the bond she had created with Fenris was being severed. She tried to stifle her cries, he couldn't find out that it had affected her. He had to hate her. It was for the best.

**YAY depressing. Please review. xx**


	72. Chapter 72

**Yay lots of reviews :P Thank you, I know it was a horrible thing that I had to write but there's a plan I assure you. (it has a happy ending. Promise) Please continue to review it inspires me to write :D**

Chapter 72 – Preparations.

Makatza sobbed into her arms, she could honestly not explain the amount of pain she felt pierce her heart. If she ever had the chance to talk to Fenris and tell him what the situation was, she was sure that even then she had ruined everything. But a thought hit her, she would have to move quickly. Lord Bavent may think that he had the upper hand but Makatza had been taught a few things by Isabela, men would do anything if they get what they want in the end. Makatza knew what Bavent in his mind, she would have to use that to her advantage. She leant against the table, her head banged on the drawer. Slowly she calmed down, there was several things she had to sort out before she committed herself.

Makatza wiped her eyes and stood shakily, she felt as weak as when she first found her pups. She kept held of the key, she couldn't bring herself to let it go. Her inner wolf was still howling and she could feel the beast writhe under her skin. She inhaled tilting her head back, now steady she made her way up to her bedroom. Luckily she wasn't interrupted, she had no doubt that everyone had heard them shouting at each other. Let them think what they want for the moment, she would clarify in the morning. Makatza gently took off her dress and hung it over her chair, she greeted her pups who bounced happily around her. She put the key on the dresser. They sensed her distress and asked where Fenris was. She replied sadly.

'He's not coming back,' she almost whispered.

They questioned why but she didn't respond, they got the hint that she didn't wish to speak about it and dropped the subject. Instead they tried to cheer her up by play fighting. They had grown bigger, almost the size of terriers, with sharp claws and long teeth. Even though there size was small they were still intimidating. They were more confident on their feet as well. Makatza smiled as they tumbled off the bed. She dressed in light leathers and a blouse. Her fingers lingered on the metal corset that he had given her but she left it on the side. She went into the bathroom to tie up her hair. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Fenris' armour. A sharp breath went through her.

In the end she just left the armour where it was, she didn't want to touch it, but she didn't know what to do with it. She grabbed a hair band, quickly plaiting her hair. She buckled her knee high boots and grabbed a leather satchel. After a second thought she rooted around in her dresser drawer and found a length of ribbon. She threaded the ribbon through the old brass key and tied it around her throat. It was hidden beneath her collar and blouse. It was a stupid sentimental move but Makatza needed something to keep her grounded. She decided to take her blades resting them on her hip.

She called her pups over and they bounded around her feet. She opened her bedroom door to find Garrett standing about to knock.

'Katza?' He said. 'Are you going out?'

'Yes, I'm going to see Anders,' she said brushing past him, closing her door. Garrett followed her down the stairs.

'Where's Fenris?'

'I don't know,' she replied coldly. She had to make everyone believe the same thing. If Fenris caught wind that she still might care, the whole plan might blow up in her face.

'It's just that I heard shouting,' Garrett said almost running to keep up with her. Bubble sat up and looked at the pups. They stayed silent obeying their mother's orders. Makatza sighed at the bottom of the banister.

'Yes we were arguing. I'm guessing he has gone home. I will have his things sent over tomorrow morning,' she said bitterly. Garrett stared with his mouth wide open.

'Wait, you two broke up? Why? What the hell for?' He asked almost with a hint of anger. Makatza glared at him. Elgon and Ciere sat restlessly at her feet. Bubble tried to talk to them but they ignored him, worried of their mother's chastise.

'You wouldn't understand Garrett, I will never be safe as a mage. I need security and a position of reasonable power to fade underneath Meredith's gaze. I had to end it. It was going nowhere, clearly Fenris felt more for me than I did for him,' Makatza lied. She felt that she had been tainted by a demon's touch. Her skin felt vile. The way Garrett was now looking at her wanted to make her squirm. But she stayed strong and acted uptight.

'You, I, Katza... what the fuck? Are you crazy? Who the hell is going to marry a mage? I know for a fact that you love Fenris-'

'That's enough.' Makatza snapped. 'It shows how much you really know Garrett Hawke. In fact there is one person who knows I am a mage and he has still offered a proposal. I plan to accept. I do not love Fenris.' _There is no word strong enough to voice how much I love that man, it's because of him that I'm doing this. It's because I love all of you, _Makatza's thought echoed. 'I do not love him,' she repeated her voice breaking only slightly.

'What has happened to you Makatza? Where is my sister?' Garrett asked trying to hold her. Makatza pulled away and walked toward the kitchen, she was going to take the cellar path to the Clinic. 'Makatza! Come back to me sister, tell me what this is all about.'

'Your sister is dead,' Makatza shouted viciously over her shoulder. She heard Garrett stop in his pursuit of following her. She would never be able to make up for what she had just said but it was better this way. More convincing. The trio made their way hastily down the cellar path, before they knew it, they were breathing cool sea air. Makatza stared at the lights on the clinic before committing herself to walking. It wasn't going well, but hopefully it would be enough to stop people from prying. She opened the Clinic door and stepped inside.

Anders was sitting at his desk, there weren't any patients around, a rare occurrence. Makatza coughed and Anders spun around.

'Maker you scared me! What are you doing here this late? Is it your nightmares?' Anders asked concerned. Makatza smiled and nodded.

'It's a bit of a pain but I was hoping you could make me a drought of it, also write down the recipe, any skilled alchemist should be able to make it.' Her wolves bounced at his feet, gingerly Anders patted them on the head, before brushing them aside. Makatza growled at them, telling them to be calm. They yapped and returned to her side.

'Why do you need the recipe? You can just come to me, you know that I don't mind.' Anders said pottering around his ingredients.

'Actually I don't think that would be a good idea from now on.' Anders raised a brow while he crushed a random herb in a mortar and pestle. Makatza sighed and carried on. 'I've accepted a proposal from one of the Lords.' Anders' reply wasn't the outraged cry she thought it would be.

'Wait,' he said putting down his equipment. 'What about you and Fenris?'

'There is no ''me and Fenris,'' we're finished. I'd rather not talk about it honestly. Also before you kick off, this Lord knows that I'm a mage and has promised to protect me from Meredith.' Makatza revealed. Anders' clearly wasn't ready for the bombshell of her recent breakup. He crossed the room and hugged her, Makatza was relived for some genuine human comfort. She sank into his chest and buried her head in his feathers.

'I don't agree with this but it's your choice, just know that I'll be here to help you,' Anders said kissing the top of her head. Makatza smiled trying not to cry. 'Who is the lucky man?'

'Lord Bavent,' Makatza whispered.

Anders pulled away, confusion on his face, 'Lord Bavent? You mean the same man that tried to? Katza, Hawke told me what happened, you can't marry him. That man's a demon.' Makatza growled and let go of him. She grabbed the draught he had mixed up for her, she also saw the recipe and placed both items in her satchel.

'I am fed up of people telling me what I can and cannot do! You've already merged with your demon Anders, maybe it's time I faced mine!' Makatza spat. She stormed out of the Clinic, she got almost to the cellar path before Anders caught up with her.

'Katza wait please,' he asked, Makatza closed her eyes and did indeed wait for him to catch up. 'Listen, I want to let you know that I am happy that you decided to end it with Fenris, I am just worried that you have severed your ties with one beast just to shackle yourself to another.' Anders spoke quietly.

Makatza looked at him with cold eyes. 'Fenris is not a beast. I have hurt him in a way I never thought possible, and can never be forgiven, but yes, I am.' Before Anders could say any more Makatza made her way back up into the Hawke estate. She didn't pass any of her family when she entered, she went straight to her room and locked the door. The last person she wanted to see was Garrett, he was probably at the Hanged man telling all of their friends what had happened. It saved her the task of having to tell them. She was to awake to fall asleep, her mind wouldn't rest. Instead she decided to make use of her time. She began to write some letters just in case. Against her better judgement she decided to write a letter for Fenris, whether she would give it to him would be another matter.

_Fenris, _

_I cannot say sorry. _

_It is not enough, it would never be enough. _

_I am not sorry, it had to be done._

_The pain will be with me always._

_Just know that I do love you,_

_Despite what I said. _

_None of those reasons I told you were true. _

_I may be a mage, but it does not define me._

_You always saved me,_

_now it is my turn to save you. _

_In order to do so, I will sacrifice everything I have._

_Family, friends, you. _

_I cherish many things in this world,_

_you my love are the most precious._

_I hope that I have kept my family safe. _

_Kept you out of harm._

_You brought me into the light. _

_I am yours. _

_If you would have me._

_Forever and always. _

_Makatza._

She stared at the pathetic words that she had written, she wanted to rip it into pieces and throw them into the fire, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she folded the parchment up and placed it to the side. It was a fresh wound to her heart but she would let it lie. She wrote a few more letters until the candle burnt too low even for her to see by. It was only a few hours till dawn but she had succeeded in tiring herself to a point, that when she gathered the pups and rolled alone into bed she fell asleep instantly. Tomorrow was a big day, she would travel to Lord Bavent's house and accept his proposal, thus keeping her family safe.

**I know, I know, not a thrilling chapter but hey. Please review I'll try to get a longer chapter up this weekend :P Next chapter is going to be a fun one, well fun to write, probably going to be really depressing as usual, maybe I should change this to a romantic tragedy. Review :P xxx **


	73. Chapter 73

**Don't worry about this being a tragedy there will be a happy ending, I have it all planned out. Kinda. **

Chapter 73 – Facing the demon.

Leandra knocked on Makatza's door, there was no reply. She knocked again, nothing. Swallowing her discomfort she opened the door. Makatza's room was empty, her wardrobe door was open and her Bergen was strewn around her floor. Leandra ran inside, was it another kidnap? She rooted around on her dresser, looking through the drawers, Makatza had taken off her signet ring and left it on the side underneath a note. It read ''_Sorry mother._'' Leandra read it several times over trying to understand it's meaning. She went to get her son but he was already standing in Makatza's doorway.

'She's gone mother, I have a feeling I know where,' Garrett said sadly.

'Why?' Leandra asked, 'why would she do this?'

'You tell me, I have no idea.'

(Lord Bavent's estate)

'This is a surprise,' it was the same man that had delivered the message to her. Makatza scowled, she had decided to wear the black dress that Leandra had ordered for her, along with other various colours. She wore her collar and the key which was hidden under her clothing. Her two pups sat by her feet while she stood at the door.

'Am I to be let in or am I going to stand on the street doorway all morning?' She said venomously. He bowed and stood aside. Makatza held her head up high and walked in, 'what is your name? I can't refer to you as ''the man that has ruined my life,'' Makatza looked at him, her eyes cold.

'I am known as Thorne. Please follow me,' he said smiling.

'How ironic,' Makatza muttered, _you're a fucking thorn in my side, _she thought. 'So why are you opening the front door?'

'I am Lord Bavent's manservant. I do what he wishes, anything he wishes,' he said referring to their situation. He led her through the main parlour, maids bobbed curtseys as Makatza passed. They moved aside as her wolves walked past, they behaved as their mother had asked. 'Lord Bavent is elsewhere in the household at the moment, I will let him know of your arrival. I will have the maids bring you some refreshment, please be seated.' Makatza did as he asked, her pups settled by her feet, she idly stroked one of them behind the ears. Thorne looked back at the young woman, she seemed to be holding herself together. 'Lady Hawke, may I say that I am sorry that you have had to make this choice, my part in this play isn't personal.'

'You take his money, it's personal, if you have to tell yourself it's not in order to sleep at night, that's your problem,' Makatza said turning her head away from him. Thorne sighed and went to tell his master that his bride had arrived. A few moments later a maid walked in with a tray laden with pastries and tea. She didn't make eye contact with Makatza and curtseyed on her way out. Makatza breathed in heavily stroking Ciere, she was going to have to get used to all of this. Lord Bavent didn't seem like he was going to appear any time soon, so she poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it while she waited. It tasted almost like a light citrus Earl Grey, it was unlikely that she was going to be able to ask for her builders brew. She stirred her tea looking at the amber swirl in her teacup, she thought she might be sick. She had made her decision it was time to follow through.

Lord Bavent paused before entering the parlour, Makatza could hear him talking to his manservant, she acted like she couldn't hear.

'So Lady Hawke has arrived,' he mused.

'Indeed sir, she is taking tea in the adjacent room as we speak,' Thorne answered his hand on the door knob.

'There was no prior warning? She did not mention anything to me last night,' Lord Bavent said brushing back his hair.

'She is a impulsive woman to be sure, sir. I do believe it is good news, although she wears black. I have learnt that she simply prefers the colour, she has simple tastes,' Thorne revealed. Makatza could feel her lip curling in disgust. She sipped her tea in order to hide it. Bavent almost rubbed his hands in glee.

'She is anything but simple,' he muttered. He pulled at his tailored clothing and nodded at Thorne to open the door, he strode into the room and bowed. He hadn't forgotten the many insults Makatza had paid him but that would be sorted in time. For now he mustn't scare her away. He didn't know what Thorne had done in order to sway her mind toward him, he wasn't going to ask either. All he cared about was that he was getting what he wanted. Makatza got up to curtsey but he motioned her to sit back down. His gaze flickered lecherously over her body before settling on the wolves at her feet.

'Thorne! Why are there dogs in my household?' He called. Thorne hurried over to his master's side. 'Take them out.'

Makatza cut in before Thorne could speak, 'they stay Lord Bavent.' She said calmly. 'They are mine, they are not dogs but pure wolves. If you wish them to leave I shall also.'

'I do not allow animals in my home Lady Hawke, but I will make an exception for you,' Lord Bavent graciously offered. Thorne let out a breath, he had managed to bring him the woman, albeit kicking and screaming. He didn't need his employer's sheer stupidity getting in the way. He had no leverage if he didn't ask her to marry him.

'They are well trained, there is no need to worry.' In order to deflect the tension that rose when she had spoken she asked him another question. 'You must be wondering why I have arrived at your estate without sending word.'

Lord Bavent smiled, for an attractive man his attitude let him down, he sat in the chair opposite her, Thorne stood behind him waiting for orders. 'I did wonder Lady Hawke, you had refused my proposal,' he said with a slight hint of anger.

Makatza sighed placing her teacup on the silver tray in front of her, 'I feel I may have been hasty. I apologise for my rash decision, I came today in hope that you may offer again. I would have come sooner but as you know I was put to inconvenience.' She could see Thorne nodding approvingly over his master's shoulder. Makatza wanted to scream in defiance, having to sit here and cater to this man's ego, she had to play this stupid charade. If it wasn't for the fact that people she cared about depended on her she would have thrown her tea over him.

'That is not the impression I gathered,' Lord Bavent said looking over his fingers. He wanted Makatza to beg, plead for him.

'Then I have to apologise again for my consistent rudeness. My mother always did say it was one of my downfalls.' Makatza said dipping her head in fake concern. Lord Bavent fell for it, moving forward in his chair. _I've almost got him, now I just have to reel him in. maybe a little of improper protocol in is need here. _She looked at him from under her lashes. 'Tell me my Lord, what is your first name? It would be nice to know considering the circumstance,' she smiled. She had to repair all the damage she had done previously. If she was going to have to spend the rest of her life with him, she would like it to be bearable.

'It is Charles,' he replied grinning while leaning on his knees.

Makatza leant forward, 'would you mind if I took a moment Charles? Perhaps your manservant could show me the way so I can powder my nose?' She said leaning forward as well, her low neckline provided an eyeful, also the ribbon that she had tied the key to rested between her breasts, so it disappeared tantalizing down her corset. Charles licked his lips and nodded at Thorne who offered his arm to Makatza.

'Stay,' she said in human to her pups, they whined and laid down by the armchair. Lord Bavent regarded them warily but they ignored him. He watched as they left. Thorne led her from the room, when she considered them out of earshot she pulled her arm from his. She made sure that they were no servants around when she spoke angrily to him.

'What the hell is going on? I didn't expect to come and beg him to marry me! You said he wanted me, that's what all this is about,' she pointed a finger at him.

'It is his way that is all, do not think for a moment that I will not hesitate to have someone that you love hurt. Marry him, and all of this would seem like a bad dream' Makatza gave him a disbelieving look, Thorne raised a brow and motioned with two fingers. Makatza could have sworn they were alone, even her senses didn't pick up the man that dropped from a high window. Thorne didn't remove his eyes from hers, 'tell me what Lady Amell is doing.'

'Lady Amell is in the Hawke Estate, pacing in the main foyer, currently talking to several of the companions.' The man replied.

'Tell me what would happen if I gave you the code to have her killed?' Thorne said simply.

'I have a man positioned on the rooftop beside the house, on your signal sir he will loose the arrow that he has trained on her, breaking the third top right hand window in the process.'

'That will be all,' Thorne replied, the hired muscle nodded and removed himself from their sight. Makatza stared at Thorne, there was no way she could prove what that man said was false. She couldn't take the risk, the way he appeared only confirmed what Thorne was saying.

'You wouldn't dare,' Makatza whispered.

'No I won't. Not now, but should you give me a reason Lady Hawke, I will. Now my master will be hard to convince, but in reality he wants you to indeed beg him. It shouldn't be hard for you to bend him to your will,' Thorne said. 'You've insulted him greatly, there will be repercussions. Remember that.' Makatza was beaten. She sighed trying to force back any tears that might threaten to fall. They had spent enough time away, without another word Makatza took Thorne's arm and allowed him to take her back to the parlour. Lord Bavent was standing by the large window that filled almost the far wall. Makatza entered with a smile, Thorne left her side with a bow and stood at the corner of the room. Her pups sat up but she made a hand movement so they didn't move. She walked toward Lord Bavent hating the way her heels sounded against the tiled floor.

He turned to face her, for a second Makatza liked the way he looked, the sun shone on his face. He was attractive, that's what made it harder. Bavent held out his hand, Makatza reluctantly took it, he pulled her over to the window and into the bright light.

'Explain something to me Lady Hawke,' he began.

'Makatza,' she said correcting him. Might as well start this properly. His fingers ran over her knuckles.

'Makatza.' He said. 'Tell me about this elf, I find it hard to believe something has happened.' Makatza winced at the thought of it. She bit her lip wondering how to spin this, she hadn't expected all this hassle. She decided to go out on a limb.

'I was infatuated,' she began looking out the window. 'But over the last week it has become clear that he wanted something more from me than I was willing to give. I pieced together that he was using me to give himself protection and social status. It was one of the reasons I refused to... spoil myself,' she lied. 'When I came to this conclusion, I realized the mistake I had made refusing your proposal. Can you forgive my rudeness? I am but a young woman, inexperienced in the matter of love. I was naïve.' She dared not look at him in case her face betrayed the truth.

'You are unspoilt?' He repeated looking at Thorne, Makatza looked with her peripheral vision. To her relief Thorne lied for her and gave a slight nod. Lord Bavent's smile took a sickeningly smug look. To think that it really matters to this man. It made Makatza feel repulsed. Lord Bavent returned back to Makatza. 'Well then we shall begin preparations,' he said smiling.

'Would it be possible if I was to stay here? My brother and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment, also Fenris lives nearby, I would rather be away from him,' her voice quavered at his name but she managed to keep a straight composure.

'I will arrange for your belongings to be collected from the Estate,' he said nodding. 'Indeed I prefer it this way, I will be able to keep an eye on your social calls,' he said quietly to himself but with Makatza's hearing she caught what he said.

'Wait Charles, one thing. I wish to have my own bedroom before the wedding.' Makatza said. She felt his grip tightening on her fingers, this was the true Bavent.

'You are to become my wife,' his voice portrayed what he thought of her request. 'You will be mine.'

Makatza's voice became hard, 'but until then I am a Hawke. I do not wish to sully my family's name more than I already have.' They had already begun to butt heads. This was going to be a hard change for both of them, no doubt he will want her to be the perfect little wife. She wasn't simply going to lay down and do as he bids. If he wanted her that much he would have to make some exceptional room in his opinions.

'Very well. Thorne. Lead Makatza to her room, then return to me, we have things to discuss. I will call you Makatza if needed, until then I will see you at dinner,' Charles dismissed. Makatza nodded, she knew that normally there would be no way that she would be moving in before her wedding day but these circumstances were different. She didn't want to live in the same house with Leandra and Garrett. It would be too hard. Also Fenris wouldn't be inclined to come to this house. Her heart thumped at the thought of him but she clamped down on that feeling. Thorne bowed and led her from the room. Makatza called softly to her pups who jumped up and returned to her side happy that they were next to their mother again. Thorne led her through the house and up various staircases. She refused to talk to him while they walked. He opened a door which had a large breezy room behind it. A four poster bed and elaborate furniture around the sides. Thorne opened another door and there was an on suite bathroom styled with white marble. Makatza nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

'I am glad that Lord Bavent saw sense. Makatza.' Thorne said as he shut the door.

'Thank you Thorne,' Makatza said. He smiled knowing that she was talking about the help he gave her earlier when she was lying. He shut the door and left Makatza to her thoughts. She whined, canine slipping through. Elgon and Ciere jumped onto the bed and clambered into her lap, she cuddled them both trying to comfort herself. She wished that she could tell someone what was going on. So that she wouldn't be so alone.

'Oh my babies, I've hurt him so bad, do you think I made the right choice?'

Elgon and Ciere both agreed that she had. She had spilled everything to them last night while she wrote her letters. In the end she put her corset and the letters in the drawer in her dresser and locked it tight. The key was now with the other one she had tied around her neck. She knew she shouldn't have written down what was going on. If they were found trouble could break loose. But she felt that if she didn't at least write it down she would scream. She felt confident that no-one was going to be rooting around in her room.

Makatza got up and went over to what was now her window, she could see almost half of Kirkwall, Lord Bavent's city estate looked over the market. She opened the latch and let the city air in. She smelt fresh bread and spices in the breeze. Makatza knew deep in her heart that she was making the only choice but she felt that she was locking away her freedom.

'Soon I will be Lady Bavent,' she said to herself feeling a tear fall onto her cheek.

**I know that was slightly awkward. Again I will be skipping forward a few days. Please drop a review. :P **


	74. Chapter 74

**Wow updating almost every day :P You lucky things you. I'm skipping ahead a few days later on in the chapter. I would say there's only about another thirty chapters left give or take. Don't worry I know I have been teasing about making this a tragedy it's not going to be. I've got to admit it's been a little depressing recently but there are happy and sweet times ahead. Promise. **

Chapter 74 – Making life hard.

A message had been sent to Hawke Estate explaining the wedding. When Garrett read it the study needed serious redecorating, he lost control and accidentally destroyed some furniture and set fire to the curtains. Leandra was more calm and centred when she managed to get the offending piece of paper from Garrett. She read it holding onto Garrett's shoulder as he sat in an armchair with his head in his hands.

'Well this is unexpected,' Leandra said to Kiana and Alistair. 'I know I wanted to see one of my children marry but I didn't think it would be like this. It says that some servants will be over later on to collect her belongings.'

'Why is she doing this?' Garrett moaned.

'Has anyone seen Fenris since last night?' Kiana asked worried. She looked at Alistair who shook his head, he wanted to mention Makatza's conversation with him but there was no reason to break his promise, other than a deep dark feeling. 'Well we had better gather everyone and let them know what's going on, they might worry seeing as Katza has made this choice. Do you think someone should go around to Fenris' and see if he's still in town?'

'You think he would leave?' Leandra said shocked.

'I would,' Garrett muttered. Leandra rubbed his shoulder trying to pass some comfort. 'I'll go. I'll send Sandal to the Hanged man, I'll go now.' Kiana nodded and moved out of his way as he left the study. He was embarrassed that he had lost control earlier but he couldn't believe his eyes when he read the message. It wasn't even written by Makatza, it was just a note by one of Bavent's servants. Something must have happened for Makatza to go to that man willingly. Hopefully once he had spoken to Fenris things would clear up. He whistled for Bubble who slunk to his side. He grabbed his staff and slung it over his shoulder, 'Sandal?! Oh there you are, please go to the Hanged man and tell Varric and Isabela to gather everyone here in about half an hour please, thanks.'

Sandal nodded happily and wandered out, he was never bothered by thugs or robbers, it was a wonder. Garrett sighed rubbing his eyes and followed the dwarf out of the house. Orana bumped into him as he shut the door, 'oh messere Hawke, I am sorry.'

'Don't worry about it Orana, honestly, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going,' Garrett said kindly. He nodded and opened the door again letting the young woman into the house, she had been to market with Bohdan selecting ingredients for her baking. He was about the shut the door when he heard Orana speak. He didn't quite catch what she said. 'What was that?' He asked politely.

'I'm sorry messere, I shouldn't have spoken it wasn't my place,' Orana muttered dipping her head apologetically. Garrett groaned he had heard Makatza's name. He went back inside and crouched slightly in front of the elf.

'Please tell me Orana,' he almost begged.

She breathed in deeply and looked him straight in the eye, 'I said, please don't be angry at miss Katza,' she revealed.

'What do you know Orana? Has she said something to you?' Garrett wanted to shake her. Orana shook her head.

'No messere. I heard her crying in the study. She was arguing with messere Fenris, he left angrily. I heard her weeping, she kept repeating that she was sorry. Then she went to bed and when I got up the next morning as the sun rose there was still a light in her room, she hates sleeping with the light on, so I pressed my ear against the door to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare.' Orana spilled, she was babbling in her nervousness but Garrett smiled encouragingly, 'she was talking to her wolves, I only caught a little but she said ''I don't have a choice, my hands are tied. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.'' I felt bad for listening so I left to start my chores. Am I to be punished for listening messere?' She whispered. Garrett stared incredulously.

'What? No! Of course not! Thank you Orana, thank you!' Garrett smiled at let the girl go. He knew there was something going on. All that stuff about sacrifices, Makatza was clearly up to her head in something bad. It was just like her to hide it and try to be strong. Garrett called Bubble and almost ran out the house to Fenris' mansion.

He knocked on the door to no reply, he didn't expect any welcome. Rolling his eyes he muttered a small spell and heard the lock click. Slowly he opened the door wincing at the noise, it was creepily quiet in the house, he couldn't even hear the air stir inside. Garrett looked at Bubble, 'is he inside?' Bubble woofed a yes. Garrett nodded and walked in. 'Hello? Fenris? We need to talk-'

He didn't get to finish his sentence, Fenris had appeared from the shadows and soundlessly swung his blade, it rested millimetres from Garrett's throat.

'We have nothing to talk about, leave.' Fenris snarled.

'Don't be stupid.' Garrett growled back, moving out of the way of his sword. Fenris scowled and moved closer threatening with his blade. Bubble gave a warning bark, Fenris frowned and stepped back, he had been bitten by Mabari's and even a wolf before. He angered himself thinking about her. He sighed and turned his back away from Hawke, he knew how stubborn the man was and knew that he wouldn't leave until he had said his piece.

'What are you here for?' Fenris said ungraciously. He wasn't wearing his armour having left it in Makatza's room, he picked up a half empty bottle of wine and drank heavily. Garrett looked at him for a moments, it didn't look like his friend had slept at all, the large amount of bottles that were strewn around his room gave him a clue into his sobriety. He noticed that Fenris had cuts and large grazes on his knuckles, after seeing the various bits of broken woodwork and dented wall he knew that Fenris had taken out his anger on the house. The swelling in two of his fingers suggested dislocated knuckles that had been popped back in. His hair was messy and smeared with blood.

'Isn't obvious?' Garrett said taking the bottle from Fenris.

'I am not talking about it, if that is your reason, leave,' he growled sitting in the broken armchair. Bubble sat at his side and licked his hand, Fenris moved away gruffly but began to stroke Bubble subconsciously moments later. Garret tried to hide his smile, but Fenris wasn't looking at him so there was no need to bother. 'I was such a fool,' he muttered. 'I will leave the city as soon as I get my armour. I have lingered in this place too long. This is what happens.'

'What happened?'

'My suspicions were confirmed.' Fenris said bitterly. Garrett drank from the bottle and handed it back to Fenris, what he was about to say wouldn't be easy.

'Katza is engaged to Bavent,' he said bluntly.

Fenris crushed the bottle in his hand causing the glass to split his skin, he merely turned his palm upright and picked out the shards, his lips set in a thin line. Hawke sighed and tore some fabric from his tunic handing the makeshift bandage to the enraged elf. There was no chance he would offer to heal the wounds, the mood Fenris was in he would probably be punched. Garrett didn't like the way Fenris was deceptively calm he could sense the turmoil underneath. The smashed furniture and damaged hands were barely tapping the surface.

'How fitting,' Fenris spat as he tied the material around his hand. 'It didn't take long.'

'I think there's something happening that we don't know about, Orana heard-'

'Hawke. Stop. Please.' Fenris sighed rubbing his eyes with the balls of his fingers, as much as he wanted to believe that whatever Hawke had to say would somehow make this all better, he didn't want to hope and then have it crushed. 'She made her reasons clear. You are simply deluding yourself.' Garrett knew not to push his theory any further, but he had to get Fenris to stay in the city. This would all work out.

'Are you sure you won't stay in Kirkwall?'

'No. There is nothing for me here,' Fenris said quietly holding his head, while his elbow leant on the armrest.

'May I ask you to stay to help me with the Qunari? Just until that threat is over,' Garrett asked hoping. Fenris was really the only reason he had got so far in negotiating. Fenris breathed in deeply, the elf was visibly shaking.

'When does it happen?' The elf muttered.

'According to the letter in a week, these things are quickly arranged in this town,' Garrett said sadly. He didn't have a lot of time to figure this thing out. It was happening all too fast.

'Very well, until the Qunari threat is abolished I shall stay. Do not ask me to stay longer,' Fenris murmured.

'Thank you my friend,' Garrett replied smiling. 'I will bring you your armour. Katza has moved out, but our home is always open to you,' he saw the sadness in Fenris' eyes when he mentioned that Makatza had moved out. He had tried to mention it casually, but it failed. 'I will stop everyone from harassing you though. But do not hide away my friend.' Fenris didn't reply but inclined his head to show he heard. Garrett smiled weakly and having said all he could began to make his way out the door.

'Before you leave,' Fenris spoke quietly, Hawke turned around and looked at him, Fenris had his eyes covered and didn't move. 'Garret. Did you know?' Fenris' voice broke when he said his name. Garrett looked at the thin scar around the elf's throat. Remembered the pain and anguish that he heard that night.

'No Fenris.'

'Thank you Garrett,' he said. Hawke left his mansion wishing that he could erase the last two minutes of that conversation. The sight of Fenris broken and bleeding in the armchair, a silent tear running down his cheek. Garrett could only hope that whatever Makatza's reason was for putting his friend through this pain was worth it. He made his way back to the Hawke estate, when he entered the door to his home he was greeted by chaos.

A few days later.

Makatza was sorting through her clothing, she was getting dressed from her gown fitting earlier that morning. Thorne seemed to have most of the wedding planned, technically it was only four days until the wedding and the thought made Makatza almost physically sick. She cried when she saw the gown she was to wear. White silk coupled with pearls and lace. A traditional style bridal cut, long in the sleeves, white corseted bust and long train.

She had seen Leandra the day before, Thorne had taken it upon himself to monitor her conversations and insisted in being with her while she talked rather awkwardly to her mother. Leandra was rather concerned about the speed the wedding was being planned but Makatza reassured her through gritted teeth that all was fine. Leandra spoke about how Garrett would hopefully visit and walk her down the aisle. Makatza had cried that day as well. Her pups followed her everywhere. She forbade them to take any food or water from anyone but her, she didn't trust anyone.

Makatza chose a light blue gown, Charles had left that morning to talk to the Chantry. She was glad that he wasn't around a lot. The last few nights had been horrible, he had commanded that she changed before dinner, wearing something that he had chosen for her. It was normally quite low cut and slit up the side, the first gown didn't cover her back so she wore her hair down, when he saw the scarring he told her to go change again into another dress that covered it. She did as he asked but refused to speak to him for the rest of the evening. He tried to control what she ate, what she wore, but she put her foot down. He insisted that she stay with him in the evenings, sitting opposite him sewing while he entertained.

Once dressed Makatza decided to go into the large garden, she walked down the stairs, she was only halfway when she heard Thorne arguing at the door.

'What the fuck do you mean?' A woman's voice rang through the house. Makatza ran down the last few steps, hovering in the hallway. Bavent had arrived home and was walking toward her. Makatza ignored him moving toward the sound.

'Lady Hawke isn't receiving visitors at the moment, especially if there was no invitation or word sent ahead.' Thorne said coolly.

'Is she here? Just let me talk to her for fuck's sake.' Came the bitchy reply. Makatza knew who it was. Bavent scowled as she walked toward the front door. Isabela came into view, she caught Makatza's eyes. Pushing past Thorne she ran in. 'Katza!'

She hugged her friend tightly, Makatza didn't respond, she was trying not to react. 'Maker's breath Katza, what are you doing? Why are you here?' She whispered. She held Makatza's hands.

'Isabela, stop please,' Makatza begged she saw Charles' facial expression. 'Please you have to go.'

Thorne came up behind Isabela and pulled on her shoulder. 'Fuck off I'm talking, see she is available to take visitors. Aren't you?!' She asked Makatza wanting her to defend her. Makatza couldn't look her best friend in the eye, she could hear the angry breathing coming from Bavent.

'Isabela you have to leave,' Makatza looked at Bavent, 'I'm not to have visitors today, please go,' she said stiffly watching Isabela's face drop. Thorne nodded and pulled Isabela roughly from Makatza. Isabela shook him off roughly and grabbed Makatza.

'What the hell happened to you? Where's the woman that used to braid my hair? Play poker? Get pissed with me and chat about guys-'

'Izzy stop! You have to leave.' Makatza interrupted, Bavent placed his hand on Makatza's shoulder squeezing tightly. Makatza dropped her head and let Isabela's fingers go. Isabela tried searching Makatza's face looking for an answer but when none came she nodded.

'Okay, I understand. Whatever,' Isabela turned on her heel and walked out the building. Bavent gripped Makatza's shoulder painfully. He steered her into another room and shut the door. Makatza began to panic, she had managed to keep him under control and calm for the time that she lived there, but she had felt the switch click inside him. Thorne entered the room silently watching her.

'I'm sorry I didn't kno-' Makatza tried to speak. Bavent had turned his back to her but spun around and back slapped her against the cheek, the force knocked her to the floor. Makatza cried out in pain, forcing her inner wolf to calm down. She breathed heavily trying to keep control. Bavent grabbed her by the hair and pulled her upright, making her scream a little as her hair tore from her scalp. He drew back his hand only to be stopped by Thorne.

'Forgive my interruption my lord, but the wedding is in a few days. The bride must look her best,' he said calmly letting his employer's arm go respectively.

Bavent growled heavily throwing Makatza back to the floor, 'indeed. This will not be forgotten. I said that you were to have no visitors. Especially whores like her, you will do what I say.' He left her on the floor. Makatza could feel her hot tears trickle over her sore cheek. Thorne tried to help her up but Makatza pushed him away and stood up shakily herself.

'I hope you're happy,' Makatza spat. Thorne didn't reply. 'No I didn't think so.' She hoped that she could guilt Thorne into dropping the tails on her family and let her escape from this predicament. 'Now if you excuse me I have to go wash the blood from my mouth.'

x-x

Isabela walked glumly from Bavent's estate, Garrett met her halfway.

'Anything?' He asked.

'No, she refused to see me. He was there keeping an eye on her. Something is definitely going on. I don't like this. It's his manservant that really pissed me off. I wanted to fucking kill him,' she muttered. Varric appeared at her elbow.

'I agree Rivaini, there is something that we don't know. This just doesn't fit in with Petal's personality. There's no reason she should be doing this,' Varric stroked his chin, Garrett sighed and wrapped his arm around Isabela's shoulder, they all fell into step. 'So you think the way to uncover this is to do with the manservant?' Varric asked Isabela.

'Yeah, he was watching Katza the whole time I was there, her eyes kept flicking to him not Bavent,' Isabela replied, 'I'm so worried for her, we need to search her room again.'

'I told you we searched it before they came to collect her things. There was nothing.' Garrett said exasperating. 'We tidied her other world things away, mother's got those in her room. We only sent safe stuff over.'

'What do the others think?' Isabela asked.

'I've already told you about Fenris. Let's not go there. Sebastian isn't happy, he was there when Bavent sent a messenger to the Chantry to arrange the day. Merrill was happy although confused. Aveline isn't happy at all, she's come over a few times to talk to mother. And Katza spoke to Anders before she left, I've asked him what happened, apparently it didn't go well, she told him that she was marrying Bavent, when he spoke to her of Fenris she got really defensive. There's something fishy about this, but we have to be clever about this. If something dark is going on we don't want to get Katza into trouble,' Garrett sighed.

'We need to make a plan, maybe we crash the wedding.' Varric said happily rubbing his hands together.

**Well not the most thrilling chapter, I'm trying to get it all set up :P xxx Please review xxx**


	75. Chapter 75

**I know some of you might think that I'm moving this quite quickly but I have a bad habit of getting bogged down and spending about ten chapters on it. I really really just wanna get to the bit that I want to write so apologies if this is moving too quickly. Also the site has been playing up, a lot of emails weren't sent out notifying you of the previous chapter update. So if you haven't read 74, please go back and read it, other than that enjoy. **

Chapter 75 – The Queen's goodbye.

Kiana had spoken to Isabela about her attempt to gain entry to Bavent's Estate, she had decided to test the boundaries. Alistair would accompany her, they were due to return home the next morning, she was disappointed that she couldn't stay for the wedding but they had been away from their kingdom for far too long. She had dressed in a normal gown, Alistair in armour. He preferred it to normal clothing, the many years that he had worn it as daily attire. Kiana was slightly jealous about that, she couldn't get away with it. She was sure that her husband knew something that he wasn't telling her, Makatza had spoken to him before all this mess started. She had tried to get it out of him, but he was just as stubborn as her at times and refused.

'Ready my love?' She asked him smiling.

'Yes, although I worry about what we are doing,' he replied with a slight frown. Garrett had told them about their suspicions. 'We may make things worse.'

'My cousin has broken up with the man I am pretty sure that she would die for, to marry a man who's only redeeming quality is that he has learnt to breathe. And even then I'm wishing that he forgets. She has shunned her friends and family in a matter of days, how could we make things worse?' Kiana muttered trying to place her crown on her braided hair. It just wasn't sitting right. Alistair sighed and took the golden circlet from her hands.

'As usual you have made your point rather eloquently,' he gently placed the crown on her head, Kiana smiled, Alistair had a unnerving knack of being able to make it look and feel perfect. She took hold of his hands and placed her cheek into his palm. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, he had made his mind up. If something was wrong then he would tell her about Makatza. He hated keeping things from his wife.

'I'm worried for her,' Kiana murmured.

'As am I, as am I,' Alistair dipped his head and kissed his wife lightly. If Makatza had done what he thought she has done, he felt a great respect for the young woman. As he felt Kiana relax under his lips he didn't know if he could do what Makatza had asked him. He became anxious at the thought of it, increasing the pressure of his touch. Kiana responded wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he embraced her tightly.

'Easy my love, I am more fragile than before,' Kiana giggled. 'Not that I'm complaining but what has brought this on?'

'I will tell you when we get back, I promise,' he nuzzled the inside of her throat, tracing her scar. It was an old sign of affection between them. Kiana kissed him again and led him downstairs.

-x-

'This is highly irregular you understand,' Thorne said unhappily.

'We are most sorry, but we wished to see her before we left. We didn't know that she was moving out,' Alistair said. Thorne looked between Kiana and her husband, looking for something suspicious. He sighed unable to find a sign.

'If you would like to wait in the foyer, I will let Lord Bavent know of your arrival,' he motioned them inside. Kiana and Alistair strode in, her arm looped through his. Thorne left them in the foyer and went into the garden where Makatza and his lord were having lunch. Her pups had perked up and were sitting up by her chair. Makatza didn't look happy and her cheek had a slight red swelling. The lotion that Thorne had given her wasn't as good as a health potion but it had taken away most of the bruising. Lord Bavent was talking animatedly while Makatza sat there and nodded at the appropriate time.

'My lord? If I may interrupt?' Thorne bowed, he scowled at Makatza, the young woman's friends were more tenacious than he originally thought. Unlike most citizens of Kirkwall, they just wouldn't give up.

'What is it?' He said gruffly.

'Their Majesties, the King and Queen of Ferelden have arrived.' Thorne watched Makatza's reaction. Her eyes widened in fear, clearly she didn't know. Bavent stood up he walked around to Makatza and gripped the back of her neck, he bent down as he spoke.

'I thought I said no visitors, why do I have royalty at my door?' He said.

Makatza closed her eyes, she could hear her pups growling as Bavent held her. 'Queen Theirin is my cousin,' she explained. Bavent seemed satisfied with her answer and let her go, having a wife related to royalty wasn't a bad thing in his mind.

'Very well invite them in, bring some more food and wine, they will share lunch with us,' he commanded, he leant back down to Makatza's ear. 'And you will only speak when when spoken to, are we clear?'

'Yes my lord,' Makatza said quietly. He nodded. Makatza concentrated on her food until she heard Kiana and Alistair walk outside. She rose from her seat obediently and curtseyed them both. Kiana tried to walk over and hug her but Alistair kept a firm grip on her, he was watching Bavent, who's eyes narrowed when his wife took a step forward.

'You may sit,' Bavent said to her. Makatza gave a small curtsey to him, Kiana saw his smug smile. Makatza sat back in her chair her head bowed.

'We.. we are sorry for the inconvenience, Lord Bavent,' Alistair said pausing because of the shock, Makatza was a completely different woman, he barely recognised her.

'Not at all your highness, the honour is all mine,' Lord Bavent replied charmingly. _Funny here I was thinking that you were going to have a hissy. Bastard, the sooner I marry you the better, who knows you might accidentally die from food poisoning, _Makatza spat in her mind. Kiana and Alistair took the seats that were offered to them, their smiles forced. Kiana tried to catch Makatza's eye but she wouldn't look at them, she just daintily ate her food, sometimes passing tid-bits to her pups. Lord Bavent didn't look happy about that and grabbed her wrist at one point stopping her from doing it. For the first time since they arrived Kiana saw the real Makatza break through. She pulled her wrist from him and glared daggers. Only when Thorne coughed did Makatza stop what she was doing. It may have seemed completely coincidental to anyone else but the look Alistair gave Kiana meant that he noticed the connection.

'So tell me Katza, this must be so very exciting! Do you have your dress yet?' Kiana asked with faked enthusiasm.

'I had my last fitting this morning. It is now in my room,' Makatza said blandly. She stroked a wolf on the head while she spoke. Kiana looked at her attire. She was wearing a dark purple gown, to match Bavent's clothing. She wore a rather ugly engagement ring, a square cut ruby surrounded by emeralds, it didn't suit her at all. Her own collar was on Elgon, a less studded collar was belted around Ciere. But she did wear a ribbon as a necklace, the charm hidden beneath her bodice. Her hair was braided and pulled away from her face tightly. She had a slight reddening around her cheek, Kiana had been in enough fights to recognise a healing bruise when she saw one. Anger flowed through her body at the sight.

'Could you show me? As I won't be able to make the wedding,' Kiana asked. Makatza looked at Bavent who regarded her.

'May I Charles?' Makatza asked.

'Yes. Don't be long,' he muttered, obviously annoyed that she had asked. Thorne stood beside Makatza waiting for her to stand, she motioned for her pups to follow her. Kiana kissed Alistair on the cheek and followed her cousin into the house. Thorne wouldn't leave her side. They silently walked through the house ignoring the maids and servants around them. Kiana let out a breath when they walked through Makatza's bedroom door.

'You may wait outside my good man,' Kiana commanded.

'My apologies but I have been instructed to follow Lady Hawke everywhere,' Thorne replied.

'Nonsense. A man in a woman's bedroom? I will not hear of it, so wait outside.' Kiana said steel in her voice. Thorne looked like he was going to argue, but Kiana stared him down. He bowed and watched as the door closed. 'He'll listen of course.' Kiana muttered.

'Hello,' Makatza said smiling for the first time.

'Oh honey!' Kiana exclaimed hugging Makatza tightly. 'Oh Maker! What is going on with you? Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?' Makatza asked feigning ignorance.

'Katza! Don't play dumb! All this! What about Fenris?' Makatza's hand went up to her ribbon subconsciously. Makatza turned from her cousin and walked over to the window.

'Is he alright?' She whispered.

Kiana's smile dwindled. 'He's, not doing well. Considering. But you seem to be worse,' she motioned to her own cheek, Makatza dipped her head. 'Yes I thought so. Tell me Katza, why are you doing this?'

Makatza looked at her for a second before her eyes flicked to the door. She went over to her dresser and took out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

_''I can't say''_ she wrote.

Kiana took the pencil from her fingers and scribbled a noted of her own, _''that bad?'' _

Makatza bit her lip wondering how much she could write. _''I must keep everyone safe, that is my only goal.'' _

_''What in Maker's name are you on about?''_

_''Please Kiana, I have to do this. If you try to stop the wedding people will be hurt.''_

_''You can't be serious.''_

_'I'm deadly serious. If Thorne finds out that I've told you, he'll kill Leandra.'' _Makatza looked pleadingly at Kiana. The queen breathed in heavily trying to contain her anger.

_''We can protect you, protect them,'' _she wrote the pencil digging into the paper, splintering.

_''No you can't. It's not just one man. He will tell Meredith, alert the Magisters, ruin everyone's life. Even yours. Even your little one. This isn't debatable.''_ Makatza put the pencil back in the drawer, Kiana picked up the piece of paper and folded it up, tucking it into her bodice. That got rid of the evidence.

'So that's why,' Kiana said her hand resting on her slightly plump stomach. Makatza knew that Thorne was listening. So she simply nodded. 'Is there no way to stop it?' Kiana asked. She wanted Makatza to be happy but she wouldn't risk her child. She would trust the others to find a way to help her cousin, this was one fight she wouldn't get into.

'No. I don't want it stopped.' Makatza said bluntly.

'Do you love him?' Kiana asked. Makatza looked at her, she didn't know who she was talking about. Kiana took her hand and traced the scar on her wrist. Where her tattoo of a wolf used to be, her little wolf. She felt a sob rise and she nodded.

'I love you Katza, so much,' Kiana grabbed her in a rough hug. 'I trust you.'

'I'm glad someone does,' Makatza whispered, 'I don't.'

**I know a weird chapter, but the next one really picks up. Please review xx**


	76. Chapter 76

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, it seems the emailing system is back up and running. For all those who are still with me, thank you. This story (although how depressing it is) is my shining light at the moment :P **

Chapter 76 – Revelations.

Makatza had enjoyed the visit the day before from Kiana and Alistair, Charles had promised that she could see the child when it was born, albeit that it was quite a few months away yet. She had been finalising plans for the big day tomorrow, she had avoided Bavent until dinner. Garrett had finally come over, from the look on his face Kiana had told him the gist of their conversation. He had hid it well, he had certainly had practice over the years. They had been allowed some time alone, at first Makatza didn't know what to say, in the end she burst into tears apologising for what she said. Garrett had lost some of his stiff demeanour and turned back into her big brother. He kissed her forehead and held her until she stopped. He promised to walk her down the aisle, it was a comfort. She had shyly asked about Fenris, to which Garrett grimaced. He had gone to the elf's mansion everyday to make sure that he was ''well,'' translated as, ''still alive.''

'He says that he's leaving Kirkwall after the Qunari threat has been sorted, but that should be any day now,' Garrett said sadly.

'It's for the best,' she sighed, 'does he still think-?'

'Whatever you said seems to be working,' Garrett knew better then to ask Makatza what was truly going on, but Isabela and Varric had a plan. He wasn't going to let Makatza know, the less she knew the better. 'So you're definitely going to marry him?'

'Yes.'

They had left it at that, talking about random things until Thorne notified her that Lord Bavent wanted her presence. They had spoken about Carver, apparently he wasn't going to be able to make the wedding either. Makatza was disappointed, but a little relieved. She kissed and hugged her brother goodbye, he had given her back her signet ring. His leaving comment of, ''You'll always be my sister,'' had brought tears to Makatza's eyes.

She now sat in her room having spent a rather awkward evening with her betrothed. After changing into her nightgown and de-braiding her hair she began to take off her jewellery placing it on a dark blue velvet cloth. Makatza sighed as she untied her ribbon, watching the keys turn in the candlelight. She knew that she shouldn't keep them but she couldn't bare to let them go. She placed them on her dresser and reached for her draught; it had been the only way she had gotten any sleep for the past week. She couldn't face the nightmares, especially now Fenris had left. She picked up the bottle her stomach sinking. It was empty. She had been smart when pouring out doses, she knew she had over half a bottle left.

'No, no, no, no, where is it?' She tipped up the bottle and looked inside, completely gone. 'No!' She thumped the table, 'what happened to it?' She asked her pups, they gave her the canine version of a shrug. But they began to panic as Makatza fell to her knees the bottle rolling onto the carpet. They licked and nipped her hands and cheeks trying to comfort her. 'Where did it go? I need it!' She picked up the bottle and ran to her bedroom door, she ran through the house until she found Thorne. Bavent wouldn't have had anything to do with it, he hadn't been near her room. She found him in the cellar.

'Where is it?' She demanded showing him the bottle.

'I had the maid pour it away,' he said calmly.

'You bloody fool!' Makatza shouted at him, 'why?' Her pups raised their heads and growled deeply at him. He regarded her for a moment holding a bottle of wine.

'I did not trust this unknown liquid, I was taking precautions. Do not make a fuss about this Lady Hawke, otherwise I will be forced to make my position clear,' his voice laced a threat. Makatza wrung her hands, she wanted to pull out her hair she was so frustrated.

'You have no idea what you've done! You ignorant fool! It was a sleeping draught, you only had to ask! I need it!' Makatza spat.

'You will cope without it Lady Hawke,' he replied.

'I can't! You don't understand, please Thorne I have done everything you asked for, please I have the recipe. Can you at least get the ingredients?'

'No.'

'Thorne! Please,' Makatza began.

'I can't. The gallows have shut. There is no way for me to gather them. I should have asked you about it, but with all of your family and friends making things difficult I had to make a choice. I cannot risk complications.' Thorne said regretfully. Makatza snarled in anger, she threw the recipe on the table. Without saying another word she returned to her room. She wanted to throw things against the walls and scream at the top of her voice.

Thorne looked at the recipe list, the ingredients were quite simple and he could purchase them from down town, the stores there were open for a few hours yet. He felt guilty, the young woman had sacrificed a lot and barely recovered from her previous escapade when his lord wanted the plan set into motion. He had heard the rumours surrounding her bad dreams at night, now it made sense that the household knew nothing of them. She had been drugging herself. Clearly she had prepared for this. He sighed heavily putting the last bottle of wine in it's rack, he would do as she asked. It was the least he could do to provide some comfort.

-x-

Thorne coughed harshly and tried to move his wrists, they had been tied to a chair with thin twine. He struggled trying to free himself for a few minutes before realising that he was truly trapped.

'You are a tricky man to get a hold of,' a voice said.

'Indeed, quite the slippy little bastard aren't you,' a woman's voice added. Thorne's eyes were adjusting to the dim light. He recognised the woman, it was the pirate thief that he had refused entry to. The other one he didn't recognise at all, a dwarf with a large coat and crossbow strapped across his back. He sighed and tapped the armrest with his nails.

'Is there any need for this?' He said in a bored tone of voice. The end of his sentence cut off as he felt a cold blade of metal press against his throat.

'You should be inclined to answer our questions,' the man said.

'Let me guess, this is about Lady Hawke? I thought something like this would happen,' he said picking dirt out from one nail with his thumb. He ignored the threat of the dagger by his vein knowing that they needed him alive. Isabela huffed and threw the blade into the wall behind them.

'Calm it Rivaini, and yes this is about Katza. We want to know what in the fade is going on,' Varric said bringing Bianca around and twiddling with a bolt. Thorne looked at him amused.

'She is getting married to my lord, in about twenty one hours I believe,' he replied dryly.

Varric gave him a look as Isabela tilted his chair back, 'we want to know how you managed to convince her to marry the slug.' Isabela scowled. 'You've done something, we want to know what it is,' she repeated.

'I suspect you do, but I don't have to tell you. Also before your barbarian minds begin to work, killing me will not suffice. My plan is faultless, I will indulge you, lest you try to figure it out. You see, if Lady Hawke does not marry Lord Bavent, people will die, be hurt and get sent back to wherever they came from-'

'Fenris!' Varric slapped his head, 'I knew Petal would do anything for him, but this? Oh very clever..' he added bitterly patting Bianca. Isabela looked at him in horror, so many things were becoming clear.

Thorne scoffed, 'whatever your assumptions, know that I made her swear not to tell any members of her family in case they try to stop it. I am not so rash to believe that Lady Hawke has told you. I have kept her under supervision and I know that she hasn't. I made her promise on the threat that I will have one of you killed, at any time.' He looked smug as Isabela drew her other dagger only to have Varric shoot her a look and motion with his bow for her to put it down. 'Now you may think that you have the upper hand, but. You don't. If I am not back in say hmm, half an hour then I will miss my contact and Lady Hawke will be shot.'

'Wait! Katza will be shot?' Isabela asked.

'Yes. It is the plan that prohibits you from stopping the wedding. If you try to stop it, she will die. If I die, so will she. If Lord Bavent dies, Lady Amell and your other companions suffer, including yourselves. It is flawless. So I suggest that you let me go, otherwise you will run the risk of the bride being murdered the night before her wedding, which would be tragic.' Thorne tapped his fingers waiting. He was hoping that he wouldn't need to place a tail on Makatza but deep down he knew that her friends wouldn't stop until they found out. It was a secondary precaution, but one that has paid off. He had tried to arrange the wedding as soon as possible, Lord Bavent not having any relatives to get in the way of planning. Varric scowled and leaned forward slitting the twine that held him in place. Thorne rubbed his wrists dramatically.

'Well I thank you for your hospitality,' he muttered.

'Don't you have a contact to meet?' Isabela spat.

'Indeed, you had better hope that I am not too far from home. The door?' Thorne asked. Isabela walked around the chair he had been strapped to and opened the door, it lead onto the street. Without another glance he left the two rogues to their despair. Isabela sat heavily in the chair. She threw her other dagger into the thin wall where it stuck shuddering.

'He's got us coming and fucking going!' She exclaimed angrily.

'Yeah, he's got us by the dragon's bollocks. I wouldn't doubt him either. From the sounds of it he knows exactly what he's doing. There's nothing we can do.' Varric sighed rubbing his brow. 'I thought this would give us an answer, well it has but not the answer I wanted.'

'What do we do?'

'Nothing. We do nothing. We risk nothing.' Varric muttered.

'Should we tell Fenris?' Isabela asked.

'No, let's not make it harder on both of them, leave it as it is. I'll try to convince him to stay a little longer. Maybe once the wedding is over we can help. Once Bavent's got what he wanted, he might loosen the security.' Varric mused thinking hard.

'I don't like this Varric, the wedding is tomorrow afternoon!' Isabela sighed sliding off the chair.

'Don't worry Rivaini, it'll work out in the end,' Varric hoped.

**Well there you go. Dun dun dunnnn. The wedding tomorrow! Indeed I shall update soon, I won't promise anything, I would like it to be a long chapter so I won't promise an update tomorrow but I will definitely start on it as soon as possible. Keep an eye on your inbox just in case. Drop a review! What do you think will happen? Xx Lemme know xxx**


	77. Chapter 77

**Only two reviews? Aww a little mean I think. Well here it is, Wedding Day! I wonder what will happen, well not really I know what's going to happen. So ner. Lol. Anyway enjoy. **

Chapter 77 – Conflict.

Elgon stirred looking at his mother as she thrashed. Thorne sat on the chair in the corner of her room. He had underestimated the need for her sleeping draught. Around midnight Makatza had woken the household, it was a shock to the system. They hadn't managed to calm her for a few hours, in the end the only way Makatza could doze was if someone was in the room with her. His lord wasn't very happy, Makatza had cried out several names while she struggled, her elven lover being one of them. Also her brother and his pirate woman, Bavent received a nasty bite from one of Makatza's wolves as he tried to wake her angrily. He had managed to pull his lord from the wolf before any more damage was done.

The sun streamed through the thin curtains. Thorne shifted uncomfortably. A lot of conflicting emotions had passed through his head in the previous hours. He once had a family, he lost them to the Blight. Makatza reminded him of his daughter, he had spent many years trying to forget. He had succeeded, while he worked for Bavent, it became all about the money, he was comfortable about the way he had his life. At the beginning this was just another task, another job but had grown fond of the young woman. Her determination, her courage, her fire; which Bavent was slowly putting out. He couldn't do anything to stop the wedding, even if he tried. Everything was in motion, Thorne had anticipated this eventuality. His men were under orders, they wouldn't abandon theirs posts and appointed tasks until Makatza became Bavent's wife. Thorne had ordered it himself. He mentally cursed himself. Still he would try to make it easier on the young woman, he would suggest that she travel to the Hawke estate in order to get ready. No doubt she would prefer to be around her family.

When Makatza awoke he told her of his idea which she readily agreed on. Lord Bavent wasn't too happy, but with last night's episode and gash still fresh on his hand he allowed her to leave. A messenger was sent ahead letting Leandra know of the decision. Makatza could have kissed him voluntarily. She bounced down the porch steps, happy to be outside, the pups danced around her as a couple of servants placed the gown into the back of the carriage. Thorne had decided to allow the young woman a little space from his gaze, the meeting last night with her friends assured him that no trouble would be derived from them. Makatza couldn't keep her feet still while they travelled to her home. She was let out of the carriage and she almost jumped down – most unladylike. Makatza couldn't help but be excited, it was the atmosphere. She had no doubt that she would feel utterly sick to her stomach when dressed but she was happy she was home.

Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned only to see Fenris looking at her. His sharp eyes flickered to her red cheek, the engagement ring on her finger. Makatza could see the disgust in his features, she felt as time had stopped. A slight smile twitched at her mouth, she hadn't seen him for over a week, just the sight of him sent her heart racing. The smile quickly vanished as sadness poisoned her heart. She could feel tears rise in her eyes, she had to get inside before he come over, or suspected anything. She had to act as if what she had said to him was true. She kept her pups at her side with a hand motion, they whined in unhappiness.

Fenris stopped in his tracks, he had only come out to finally collect his armour from the Hawke estate, he hadn't realized the passing of the week. It had blurred together. The last person he had expected to see was Makatza Hawke. He couldn't help but stare at her as she dropped from the coach. It angered him at how easily she turned his thoughts to her, he had forgotten how beautiful he found her. Well he had tried to forget, being mindlessly drunk most of the time helped. It was one of the reasons Hawke hadn't taken him on any journeys in the last week. The lump in his throat, grew bigger as he saw her eyes widen. He noticed a red mark on her cheek that had barely healed and he scowled. He knew that she wasn't clumsy, that mark could only mean that the beast had already made his mark. The thought brought him back to reality, the reason she had left him, used him. His eyes were drawn to her hand where an ugly ring sat on her wedding finger. It didn't suit her at all, Fenris had always thought that if she were to marry the ring would be silver, delicate, beautiful. Like her.

'Venhedis!' He swore, Makatza jumped. He swore again, furious that he had been thinking about her in that way. He snarled and turned on his foot. He had to leave the city. Qunari threat or no. Makatza patted her eyes trying to stop any tears that might have fallen. She braced herself as she heard someone running toward her.

'Miss Katza!'

'Orana!' Makatza hugged the young woman who had opened the front door as a servant knocked. They took the gown inside and waited for Makatza to enter. 'Oh how I've missed you!' Makatza babbled, thankful that she had a reason to distract her from the dagger in her heart. She let the elf drag her inside cooing all the time at the pups who jumped up to lick her face.

'Oh miss Katza!' Orana said happily. She had been told by Garrett not to say anything about Fenris, or the reason she was getting married. The whole family knew why she was doing this, all of them sworn to secrecy. Especially from telling Fenris. Who knew what he would do if he found out. Makatza patted Bubble with joy and hugged Garrett who ran down the stairs to greet her.

'Oh sister! You look tired, what's the matter?' He asked his hands resting on her shoulders. Leandra shooed him to the side and kissed her daughter's cheeks.

'She was awake all night clearly. I know I was the night before my wedding!' Makatza forced herself to nod and smile. She was lead upstairs to get ready. Although the ceremony wasn't until four that afternoon, Makatza knew how long it took to get ready. Garrett ran up ahead of her into her room. Before she came in he had found Fenris' armour, he had no time to move it. He grabbed a couple of white blouses out of Makatza's drawer and hastily wrapped the armour in them. He placed the bundle under her dresser. She wouldn't find them, he could give them back to his friend later. Makatza entered her room with a questioning look.

'What are you doing?' She asked suspiciously.

'Uh, nothing. Just tidying up. We had a little root around your room when you first left,' he admitted.

'Oh, I figured, did you find anything?' She asked worrying about the dresser drawer. When Garrett shook his head she let out the breath she'd been holding. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

'I'll leave you to get ready. Don't wait for me, I'll be at the Chantry after you get there okay?' Garrett said reassuringly.

'I'm scared Garrett,' Makatza admitted. Seeing Fenris had shaken her a little. Garrett sighed, there wasn't a lot he could say to comfort her. Anders had spoken to him about the conversation he had with Makatza, she said something about facing her demon. Garrett admired her bravery, only the Maker knew if he himself would have the courage to do the same.

'Just... Just remember why you're doing this,' he said finally.

-x-

Orana sighed happily as she picked up the dress. 'Oh it's so beautiful!' She exclaimed. Makatza smiled in reply. She wasn't enjoying all the primping and poking. Orana held the dress open for Makatza to step into, she then began to tighten the corset bust. Leandra had bustled in and out happily bringing in random items of jewellery. Makatza untied her ribbons placing the keys on the dresser, Orana finished tying a bow. She saw the pretty style bronze keys and picked them up. 'Oh miss, what are these for?'

'Oh just the key to the house and the dresser draw, not important,' she said trying to keep all emotion out of her voice. Orana grinned and placed them back down. Leandra came in talking animatedly.

'Where is that pin that you wore to the ball? The little white pearl flower? It was in your hair.' She asked looking in Makatza's jewellery box. Makatza thought hard for a moment, then it clicked.

'Oh I put it with the other pins, they're in... my drawer, wait a moment.' Makatza took the key off the ribbon and unlocked the large drawer that sat underneath the counter top. She rummaged around being careful not to knock out her diary (which she had decided to leave there in case Bavent ever found it) and the letters she had wrote. She found the small clip purse that held them and took them out handing them to Leandra. Orana tilted her head her eyes catching sight of her name in writing.

'Miss? That's my name,' she said reaching for the letter. Makatza spun around in fear, they couldn't find the notes.

'Uh! No! Wait! That's, that's my presents list,' she lied, moving Orana out the way. She grabbed the blouses under her desk and shoved them into the drawer to hide the letters. The blouses were heavier than she thought, but linen always was, she smiled forcing the drawer shut. It had gotten stuck on something but she didn't care, it wasn't opening with the key so all was good. She pulled the key out and tried to ignore the sleeve that was hanging out the drawer. 'Yep, just my present list. You don't want to ruin your gift now do you?' Orana shook her head a smile lighting up her face. Makatza threaded the key back onto the ribbon and placed both in her jewellery box, she sighed internally. _That was too close, god the sooner this day is over the better. _She caught sight of herself in the mirror and groaned unhappily.

-x-

Makatza had left a few minutes earlier. Garrett was tying his cloak around his shoulders as Aveline walked in. He gave her a look. It said, ''this had better be good.''

'Hawke we have a problem,' she said gravely.

'I know! I'm late! I was supposed to be there about ten minutes ago!' He cursed. The pups had taken the liberty upon themselves to chew on his best clothing. He had to hastily find some more smart dress clothes. Bubble had laughed at his misfortune and when he had tried to tell the pups off they sniggered as well. It was just as well that the ceremony didn't happen for a few hours yet.

'It's not that, it's much more serious,' Aveline said shaking her head.

Garrett raised a brow, 'have you met my mother?'

'This isn't time for jokes Hawke,' Aveline scolded.

'Who's joking?' Hawke said seriously. Aveline sighed. The front door opened and Isabela ran in.

'Hawke I need you!' She commanded.

'Not now Isabela, I'm late. I don't have time for that,' Hawke said sighing. Aveline scowled and stepped in front of the pirate who glared back. Isabela was already pissed about the fact that she couldn't go to the wedding, not even as Garrett's date. Bavent had refused her totally. She was angry, she was even going to put on a proper dress for it.

'No I really need you,' she insisted.

'This is important, don't interrupt with your selfish prattle,' Aveline cut in. Garrett sighed and stopped getting ready, the wedding would have to wait until he had sorted these two out. He leant against his mantle piece motioning for them to continue. Bubble sniggered as he exchanged a look with his master. Isabela glared at the Guard Captain.

'Get off your high horse! I have problems too.' Isabela said scathingly.

Aveline scoffed, 'what like? ''What drink I should I order'' and ''who's the father?'' She said nastily. Garrett rubbed his eyes wearily, he didn't have time for this. Isabela's scowl deepened. She walked forward raising her hand.

'Oh you little-'

'Ladies! Before you begin, at least let me get a snack.' Garrett intervened loudly. Aveline rolled her eyes and ignored Isabela while she moved toward Garrett. Isabela folded her arms angrily.

'Hawke. The Arishok is sheltering fugitives who have ''converted'' to the Qun,' Garrett could hear the sarcastic note in her voice. 'He must be convinced to release them!'

Garrett shook his head, 'this has to happen now? I'm kinda busy.'

'He's already feared because of Petrice. If people start to think he can ignore the law... I need your help so this doesn't get out of hand,' Aveline said. Isabela almost ran forward.

'I'm going to die! There. Got your attention. Real problem.' She said looking triumphantly at Aveline.

'Hold on, hold on, I heard ''Arishok'' and ''die''. Remind me why I'm still here and not in a church,' Garrett sighed. Isabela began to explain her problem, it had been chasing her for years. She had stolen a relic and then lost it. In the special way that Isabela does. She had finally tracked it down to a small time thief called Wall-eyed Sam. If she could get it, she could give it to the man that had been threatening to kill her all these years, Castillon. Aveline scoffed turning Isabela to face her.

'I'm trying to keep the whole city rioting against the Qunari!'

Isabela winced and turned away, 'well.. maybe it's connected..' she said.

'What?' Aveline replied looking worried.

'I'm just saying it maybe it'll help, it's important to someone, right?' Isabela said not entirely explaining herself.

'Now you start being responsible? Shit.' Aveline swore. Garrett sighed. It was important, both of them were time sensitive. The Qunari were too dangerous to ignore, even for Makatza's wedding. He sighed again frustrated. He loved Isabela and would have to try anything to help her. If she said that it would help Aveline's situation he would trust her. The Arishok would have to wait.

'Give me a moment I have to send a message to Katza and mother, the ceremony isn't for a few hours yet, we were supposed to be sorting out marital rites before hand, seeing as Katza hasn't been sworn into the chantry yet. Isabela we'll do your thing first. What are we facing?'

Isabela beamed. 'A small slug of a thief and Tevinter mages, a lot of them, they're not going to be happy about us interrupting. Bring a sword, or twelve.' Garrett walked over to his writing desk and drafted a letter. Isabela and Aveline were talking in strained voices about his choice.

'Sandal!' Garrett called. They waited for the dwarf to arrive, when he did Garrett gave him the letter. 'I want you to go to Fenris' mansion and tell him to come here. Then take this letter to the Chantry. Give it only to my mother. Okay?' Sandal grinned and nodded taking the note happily.

'It's happening in a low town foundry, bring Fenris when you're ready I'll keep an eye out on the building.' Isabela said kissing Garrett on the cheek, Aveline gave him a half-hearted smile and followed the pirate out the door.

-x-

Garrett expected his Mother to storm in angrily and drag him to the Chantry by the ear. He hung up his clothing and pulled a tunic out of his wardrobe, he was almost dressed when he heard a knock at the door and someone speak.

'This had better be good Hawke.' Garrett smiled. It was Fenris being his usual cheery self.

'Come in,' he called back as he dragged out a boot. Fenris opened the door scowling.

'I was just leaving,' he said.

'Well it's a good thing that I've got to go see the Qunari. You were going to leave without saying goodbye?' He asked hurt.

'I tried calling earlier, but...' he began, Garrett watched as a flicker of pain crossed his face. His markings glowed briefly as Fenris stared at his hand before clenching it into a fist. Varric and Isabela had told him what had happened, he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to do it. Fenris sighed. 'What do you need me for?'

Garrett forced himself to smile, 'a few Tevinter mages, then a meeting with the Arishok. That's all I ask, then as long as you say goodbye, I won't hunt you down when you leave.'

Fenris almost smirked. 'You were going to hunt me down?'

'If you vanished. Yes. Are you sober? Well sober enough? Good, let's go.' He smiled pulling on his other boot. Fenris frowned.

'I need my armour,' he said pointing to his leather vest. Hawke slapped himself on the forehead.

'Oh yeah! It's in Katza's room, under the dresser, wrapped in some blouses. I had to hide it in a hurry,' he explained. 'No need to worry, she's already gone.' Fenris rolled his eyes. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he swallowed his anxiety and made his way to Makatza's room. His mind treacherously flitted back to the nights that he spent there as he inhaled her perfume. His hand lingered on the door handle as he composed himself before he opened the door. He could feel his heart thump harder as he looked inside the room. Memories flickered behind his eyes as he saw the bathroom door slightly ajar, the bed quilt which laid on the floor. The tell tale wolf hair strewn all over it. He spotted the dresser and walked over to it. He bent down leaning on the top trying to find these blouses. He couldn't find anything.

'Are you sure it's in here Hawke?!' He called.

'Yes! Look harder! It's under the dresser!' Garrett shouted back. Fenris sighed and stood up, he was about to look in the wardrobe; knowing how Garrett confused the smallest things, when he spotted a sleeve hanging out the dresser draw. They must be the blouses he was talking about, he tried the handle but the drawer was wedged. He growled and tugged the drawer harder, breaking the lock. It slid open soundlessly, he lifted out the linen. A book fell to the floor, normally he wouldn't have bothered picking it up but a word caught his eye as it fell open.

_'Fenris...' _It said. Curiously he picked it up and looked at the cover, it was plain purple, made in a materiel that he had never seen before. It obviously came from the other world. He flicked through, it was Makatza's diary. He turned back to the page that it had fallen open to, it was the most recent entry. Fenris knew it was wrong but he couldn't control his eyes.

_'I did it. I broke Fenris' heart. And my own in the process, the way he looked at me.. I wish I could just turn back time, explain things to him. I never thought I would have to make a choice like this. I knew it wouldn't be easy when I decided to stay in this world, being a mage and all. I didn't expect life to be this hard though. I miss mama, she would know what to do. If it wasn't for Fenris... I thought it couldn't get worse after the Carta business. How am I supposed to do this? I can't do this! It's not fair. Haven't I been through enough?! For fuck's sake, we've BOTH been through enough. _

Fenris was confused, the way she wrote was how he remembered her, it didn't ring true with what she had said to him that night. Ignoring Hawke's calls he kept reading.

_Bavent has me backed against a wall, I am truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. This arsehole has the audacity to blackmail me. Unfortunately it's working. I probably shouldn't be writing this down in case someone finds it but I need to get my head straight. See it in black and white. His manservant came to me when I was having that formal meal with the Viscount and others. I can only wish that someone kills the bastard. He told me that if I don't marry Bavent he'll have all of them, Aveline, Garrett, Leandra, everyone I care about killed or hurt. He said that he'd tell Danarius where Fenris is.. He would capture him and send him back. It's a risk I can't take. He even threatened Kiana and her baby. I love them all too much, they all risked their lives for me when I first arrived, it's time that I do the same and lie with my demon. They can't find out about this, if they do we're all in trouble. Wish me luck, I won't be writing in here ever again. _

The book dropped from his fingers. He breathed heavily his eyes closed. He ran his hand through his hair trying to calm his heart which was beating faster and faster. He couldn't help the sick pulsing feeling in the back of his throat. He looked down seeing envelopes in the drawer, he pulled out a few. Each one had a different name on it, finding his own he slit it open with his nail. The piece of paper shook in his hand as he held it, at first he dared not look at it, but he had to know what she had written.

___Fenris, _

___I cannot say sorry. It is not enough, it would never be enough. I am not sorry, it had to be done. The pain will be with me always. Just know that I do love you, despite what I said. None of those reasons I told you were true. I may be a mage, but it does not define me. You always saved me, now it is my turn to save you. In order to do so, I will sacrifice everything I have. Family, friends, you. I cherish many things in this world, you my love are the most precious. I hope that I have kept my family safe. Kept you out of harm. You brought me into the light._

___I am yours. If you would have me._

___Forever and always._

___Makatza._

The last few lines under her name looked like they had been added on as a second thought. His heart swelled as he read the words.

_Please in time forgive me. I love you._

He staggered his knees hitting the chair, sitting heavily the paper trembed in his hands. He breathed through his mouth, his breath becoming heavy as reality hit him. Piercing clarity flew through his mind, everything now made sense. He looked at the dresser toward where he put her diary. A key caught his eye, it was familiar. He picked it up out of the jewellery box hearing a clink as another key dropped onto the top. They were connected by a length of ribbon, his eyes narrowed as he joined the ends of the ribbon together. She had been wearing them. It was the key that he had given her, plus a smaller bronze one, which after a second he realized was the key to the drawer. A well of emotion rose inside him. Clenching the keys and letter in his hands he involuntarily let out a sob.

'Fenris?'

Fenris looked up to see Hawke standing behind him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Fenris we have to go, the Qunari won't wait forever.'

'Did you know?' Fenris mumbled.

'Yes but -' Hawke was cut off as Fenris got up and pushed him up against the wall.

'Why didn't you tell me! Why did you let me think she used me?! Manipulated me?! Why Garrett! Why are you letting this happen!?' Fenris shouted, Garrett couldn't reply as he could see tears streaming down Fenris' cheek. 'Why!' He shouted his arms going limp as he let Garrett drop to the floor. His head was bowed and his shoulders shook. Garrett sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder once again, he hadn't seen Fenris so vulnerable, so out of control. Not since the night that Makatza had been taken.

'There's nothing we can do Fenris,' Garrett said sadly.

Fenris pushed him away, 'we can stop the wedding! We have to! Before we're too late!' He shouted at him grabbing his armour and buckling on his gauntlet. 'I will make him pay,' Fenris snarled.

'We can't Fenris, Bavent will kill her..' Garrett said quietly. He watched the elf's shoulders slump.

'Your meaning?' He said.

'If we try to stop the wedding, Bavent will kill Katza. We've tried thinking of every possible way, but there isn't a good ending to this, my friend. We only found out last night. I'm sorry,' Garrett said.

'I can't save her, can I?' Fenris said.

'No. This time she'll somehow have to save herself,' Garrett replied.

'I will not abandon her. Not again,' Fenris said to himself as he buckled his breastplate on. Bavent would die by his hand. He owed her that much.

**Well I know not quite at the wedding I did plan this chapter to be longer but I kinda promised an update today and here it is! Please leave a review, I would like more than two. This is a critical point in the story and I was nervous about writing it. Love to all. xx**


	78. Chapter 78

**If I get any more reviews before I update and I haven't mentioned you, sorry. KrystylSky, Madraif-01, This is not a Fanfiction, anonomon, Aluriea and susyjohn thankyou so much, you put my fears to bed. I hope this chapter is to your liking :P**

Chapter 78 – Demon's path.

'Where is he?' Makatza moaned. Leandra patted her fondly on the shoulder, she re-read the letter that he had sent. It had been a good hour and a half since they had received it.

'I'm sure he'll be here soon,' Leandra said reassuringly. Makatza flounced onto the chair, they were sitting in the back room of the chantry. She had spent a gruelling hour being blessed into the chantry's service. She had complained about it, she had the whole week previously to do it yet no-one had mentioned it to her. She then found out that it was they way they arrange marriage in this world. So that the bride cannot amount any sins before she is married, thus the sins that she had committed previously were washed away. It was all nonsense to Makatza, the worst bit about the morning was that Sebastian was the one who had performed the service.

'I feel sick mother,' Makatza complained. She had been sick several times that morning. Leandra had worried about pregnancy but Makatza had put that worry to bed. When she first arrived in the world Isabela had given her pills that Anders made especially for that purpose. She had to take one after having sex and it would protect her for twenty-four hours afterwards as well. If it worked for Isabela, the amount she and Garrett would tumble, she trusted them. Giving Makatza's experience she had almost all of them left. She had hidden them in her room, she would rather Bavent think she was barren then actually have to bear his child. Leandra rubbed her shoulders trying to loosen the nerves that had tightened.

'I'll send Sandal back to the house to see if he's returned yet,' she said worryingly. Makatza nodded trying to force the bile down. As Leandra left Sebastian entered.

'May I enter?' He asked. Makatza smiled and nodded not trusting herself to speak. 'I've brought you a glass of water, you look like you need it.' Makatza smiled gratefully sipping the cool liquid which calmed the burning in the back of her throat.

'Thank you Sebastian. I needed it,' she smiled again. Sebastian sat in the chair next to her and took her hand gently.

'Forgive me for saying, Katza, but you seem a lot more nervous then most brides on their wedding day. You remind of the time we were attacked in the fade by that Pride demon,' he said in a hushed tone.

'I do?' _Well I can see why, _she laughed bitterly in her mind, 'oh don't mind me, I always worry more than I need to.' She sipped the water again trying not to notice that her hands were shaking. Sebastian did though and squeezed her hand. There was a knock at the door, she only had about fifteen minutes left until she had to walk down the aisle, guests had been arriving for the last hour, even the Viscount and his son had joined. It was Thorne.

'May I speak to Lady Hawke alone?' He asked, Sebastian looked at Makatza who nodded. He kissed her gently on the cheek, Makatza whispered a thank you in his ear before he left. He inclined his head at Thorne as he passed him in the doorway.

'What do you want?' Makatza asked, without bitterness.

'I wanted to say sorry my lady. Also that your elven servant from your mother's household requested if she could transfer into your service. I hope I don't displease you when I say that I refused her. I felt that she would find being in my lord's service a lot different to your mothers.' He said bowing.

'Thank you Thorne, you made the right call, is that all?' Makatza asked standing up. It seemed that she was to walk down the aisle alone. Garrett was clearly still busy. She smoothed out her dress and pulled her veil over her eyes.

'No my lady, I wanted to let you know that as soon as the service is finished and you are pronounced as Lady Bavent, the contract I have hired with my men is over. You and your family and loved ones will be safe from any repercussions there on. My lord will want to know how I have convinced you to become his, in order to hold leverage over you, but rest assured that I will not tell your secrets. May I just say that I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you on the behalf of my master,' Thorne bowed again and went to leave.

'Why did you tell me this?' Makatza asked, her heart beating faster. Thorne didn't turn around and simply dipped his head.

'You remind me of someone,' he replied simply before leaving. Makatza stood blankly unable to process what had happened. If she was hearing things correctly, then as soon as she was married, no matter what she did, Bavent had nothing to threaten her with. A small ray of hope grew in Makatza's mind. Leandra burst in and grabbed her daughter by the arm pulling her into the chapel.

'My darling, don't linger, I'm sorry to say that idiot brother of yours has gone to the Qunari compound, with Aveline. But everyone is waiting for you, it's time.' She said happily, but with a little regret. Even she knew why Makatza was doing this, but she was determined to make sure that her daughter didn't suspect a thing. Makatza smiled as she was dragged out of the room and pulled her into the main hall. Music started not the traditional wedding march that Makatza half expected but a sombre tune which echoed around the high ceilings. Leandra gave her a bright smile and walked out of the side room and down the aisle before her. She waited until Leandra had reached the end before she stepped out. She heard some of the guests gasp at her appearance. She walked slowly down the aisle feeling all they joy that she had felt earlier seep away with every step she took. Bavent looked smugly at her as she came closer, Thorne stood behind him watching with a blank face.

Too soon she was in front of the priest, she looked around her seeing Leandra and Sebastian standing to the side, the Viscount and his son in the front row. Bavent lifted her veil pulling it roughly over her head, she closed her eyes and for a moment when she opened them she saw Fenris not Bavent. Tears swam in her eyes but she blinked them back. Words swam around her as the service continued. She could feel her heart ache. Thorne coughed and Makatza snapped back into reality, everyone was looking at her.

'And do you Makatza Hawke take Charles Bavent to be your lawful wedded husband till death do you part?' The priest repeated. Makatza looked at Thorne who nodded, she swallowed glancing at the door hoping that someone would burst through. But when nothing happened, she knew that this was the moment where she had to make the choice.

'I do,' she whispered.

Bavent took the ring from Thorne and slid it onto her finger, it was a thick gold band with a pear cut ruby. Makatza tried not to show her dislike for it, she took the other ring from Thorne and slid it onto her husband's finger.

'You may kiss your bride,' the priest said shutting the book. Makatza tried not to lean back as Bavent grabbed her and pressed his mouth against hers forcefully, Makatza could taste the smoke from his pipe and port. She forced herself to kiss back. Satisfied the priest clapped his hands together, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife!'

Leandra clapped happily, Makatza tried to smile, she could feel the weight of the ring on her hand. Bavent took her by the arm and half dragged her down the aisle. Thorne caught Makatza's eye, and nodded. It was done, her family were safe. A slight flicker of happiness through her body when she realised this. All of the guests clapped as they walked through the church. Makatza could hear her pups yammering outside, they weren't allowed in. The procession would be walking to the Viscount's Keep for the after party. The double doors were opened and they stepped into the setting sun. Bavent tried to kick the pups out of the way but Makatza growled deeply at him, she called the pups to her side where Bavent couldn't reach them. Leandra and Sebastian walked on Makatza's side as they began to descend the stairs and walk the short journey to the Keep. Makatza frowned, there weren't any of Aveline's guards along the procession route, she was sure that seeing as the Viscount and his son were in public they should have been quite a few. Makatza turned to Sebastian ignoring Bavent's look.

'Some thing's not right,' she whispered. 'Where are all the guards?' Sebastian frowned and spoke to Leandra.

'Makatza! What are you doing. You will speak when spoken to!' Bavent scolded. Makatza scowled at him. 'You are my wife. You will do as I say.' He hissed. Makatza growled again her eyes flashing amber. Bavent looked furiously at her. She knew that as soon as she was alone Bavent would discipline her. She had to make sure that didn't happen. Makatza pulled her arm from Bavent's ignoring the chatter behind them, she had heard something and it didn't sound good. Bavent tried to grab her back but she pulled out of his grip. She could hear the clashing of swords, screaming. She strained her senses and she could smell smoke. Which meant fire.

'We need to move, now!' Makatza said to Sebastian who nodded.

'Enough Makatza!' Bavent scolded.

'You! Get out of my face, before I punch you!' Makatza snapped. She walked past him and straight to the nobles, 'listen you all have to leave! Get to the Keep as fast as you can! Mother please you have to leave, I can smell smoke,' she warned.

'I did not say you could speak!' Bavent spat grabbing Makatza, her wolves growled dangerously low and circling around them, Leandra began to gather the nobles and lead them away with Sebastian's help. He looked at Makatza, who motioned him to continue walking. He didn't look happy but did as he asked, Leandra was trying to control over forty people.

'Take your hand off me,' Makatza said seriously.

Bavent shook his head in disbelief. Makatza hadn't finished speaking, 'this is how it's going to go, you're going to go to the Keep and wait. I will join you as soon as I have found my brother and Orana. If you lay a hand on me I won't stop my wolves from killing you, and believe me they will.' Makatza threatened. Bavent raised his hand as if to hit her.

'Submit to the Qun!' A large helmeted Qunari cried. Bavent dropped Makatza in horror. The Qunari was bloodied and bruised, his sword dripping blood.

'Charles... don't do anything stupid,' Makatza warned. She had dealt with the Qunari once before, they didn't take kindly to resistance. Bavent sneered at her suggestion and stood tall walking toward the Qunari warrior. 'Charles don't!' Makatza cried.

'Who are you to command me? Beast!' He said indignantly.

The Qunari warrior looked at him, silent for a moment before lashing out and punching Bavent across the face. He drew his sword and went to impale Bavent. Makatza screamed, doing something she knew she would regret later. She summoned some of her mana and lashed out with a stream of fire. She hadn't practised the move in a while and so she lost control and ended up burning her sleeves before she was able to put the fire out. The flame blossomed as it hit the Qunari's chest knocking him down. Bavent scrabbled on the floor clutching his jaw which looked to be broken. 'Quickly before he gets up! Run! Run to the Keep!' Makatza screamed at him. She had to try and find Orana and Garrett. Bavent stood up and began to stagger away. Makatza went to follow him but was sharply pulled from the ground by her hair. Her wolves howled and barked at the Qunari as he held Makatza in the air.

Makatza screamed in pain feeling her hair tear out. She felt the blade of his sword tear through her wedding dress and scratch the skin of her back. 'Charles!' She yelled, 'please,' she asked, praying that he would help her. His eyes widened in fear and he shook his head as he turned to run away.

'Submit to the Qun,' the Qunari bellowed in her ear. Makatza cried out as his blade bit deeper into her skin. Her wolves jumped and latched onto the Qunari's thighs tearing. He dropped Makatza who tore off her veil and crawled away. The Qunari managed to throw Elgon from his skin and tried to cut Ciere but she had already darted away. 'Female you will die, as you control these beasts, you are unsuitable to the Qun,' he spat. Makatza limped away from him calling her pups to return. She had twisted her ankle as she fell, the Qunari was pumped on rage and picked up his sword. Makatza was backed up against the wall her pups snarling at her feet. She summoned the rest of her mana trying to think of the best way to get out of this, turning wolf wouldn't help, she would be disorientated and weak. The Qunari lunged at her, she ducked calling up her frost spell.

Pain sliced through her collar bone as his blade split her skin. Her frost spell had created a sharp icicle that pierced the Qunari through. She was pinned, the Qunari's blade had sunk into the stone behind her, now she had frozen him in place. He was dead but had trapped her in his death. Elgon tried nipping the dead Qunari's ankles to get him to move. 'You need to find Garrett and Orana, go on.' Makatza spoke to them in canine, she could feel her blood dripping down the front of her white dress. They disobeyed, laying at her feet. Makatza could hear more coming. 'I mean it, you need to go,' she ordered, they ignored her and licked her fingers. Makatza sighed, she tried to pull the blade out but there was no moving it. She had used all her mana so she couldn't even use fire to melt the body. She felt herself growing weaker as she lost more blood. The last thing she heard was a deep voice.

'Submit to the Qun!'

Garrett ran around the corner, the Qunari situation was completely out of control. They had quickly spread from the docks up through lowtown. They all rushed to the Chantry. He was pissed off, Isabela had betrayed him, it turned out that the relic she had been hunting for was the same one the Qunari were looking for. He had promised to take care of her but she took the relic and ran. Now he had to make sure that his family were okay. He had been to the estate and made sure that Orana and Bohdan were hidden, Sandal they had found wandering around and taken him home as well. They were following a patrol which were on the way to the Chantry hoping to stop them before anything happened but they were ambushed before they caught up. Fenris had been anxious all evening, he had taken something from Makatza's room but wouldn't tell Garrett what. He had tried to go the Chantry even though Garrett had explained to him that he couldn't, luckily his friend listened in the end. It was only because of Fenris that Garrett had made it out alive when the Tevinter mages attacked.

Fenris ran ahead as soon as the last Qunari was killed, almost skidding around the corner. He had caught up to the last patrol who surrounded something. Something barking. He recognised the barks and charged forward with a yell, he broke the circle and saw Elgon and Ciere snapping and snarling at the Qunari, protecting a frozen dead body. Garrett soon joined the fight along with Aveline and Anders, they quickly disposed of the enemies with little injuries. Fenris knelt to the wolves.

'Where is she?' He asked desperately. He spotted her veil on the floor, Elgon nipped at his fingers and Ciere pushed him with her head toward the dead Qunari. He walked over to it, while Anders healed the pups' injuries. He ducked under it's outstretched arm and saw what the pups were crying out about. Makatza was limply pinned to the wall by it's blade, blood stained her dress. Fenris cried out calling for Garrett. He tried to wake her up.

'Makatza! Makatza!' He repeated, cradling her head lifting it up. Her eyes fluttered but they didn't open. Garrett ran over trying to help him. Anders pushed Garrett aside healing her with a green glow.

'It's not good, we need to get this blade out, Aveline, Garrett remove the body, Fenris hold her up while I heal her. We need to be quick. Garrett defrost the body, ready? Now!' Anders commanded. They all did as he asked and before Fenris realised Makatza had fallen to her knees. He propped her up as Anders healed her shoulder. 'She should be fine, a little weak but fine,' Anders said letting out a sigh. 'You may have to carry her for a while,' he said to Fenris. Fenris sat on the cobbles for a moment holding her.

'Look we can't linger, take her home and we'll continue,' Garrett said. 'I still need to find mother,' he said unhappily.

'Keep,' Makatza gasped her eyes not opening, 'she..g'ne to t' Keep,' she tried to speak. Garrett crouched by her head kissing her forehead.

'We'll find her, you're going to be taken home, okay?' Makatza nodded her eyes fluttering, she had passed out. 'Take her home Fenris, we'll sort this mess out okay.' Garrett said trusting his sister in his friend's hands. They would need time to talk, hopefully they would be able to sort it out before Bavent realises that his wife is still alive. Fenris lifted Makatza gently unable to believe that he was holding her and said goodbye to Hawke and the others. For the first time in a week it didn't hurt when he felt his heart beat.

**There we are, hope you liked it. In the next chapter Bavent gets his due and lots of fluff between our favourite pair. Keep your eyes peeled for updates and if you like this chapter drop a review :P xxxx**


	79. Chapter 79

**Indeed the pups are about knee height :P Any other queries let me know. :P Here it is like I promised, plenty of fluff, I hope my fingers get affected by tangents, we know this . **

Chapter 79 – Less than 24hours.

There were still Qunari wandering around the streets, Fenris stuck to the shadows he would fare badly if confronted in a fight. His sword was a comforting yet heavy weight across his back. Makatza was breathing quietly she hadn't stirred since she passed out, Fenris tried to keep his mind from straying to her and concentrate on getting to the Hawke estate but he lingered more than he needed to simply looking at her, her pups had followed him keeping him aware. They stayed a few feet behind him on either side just in case they were spotted. A patrol crossed his path when he was only a few metres away from the house, he spun on his foot darting back into the dark but they had already seen him. Their cries followed as they ran after the elf. Fenris swore placing Makatza down gently in an alcove, he commanded the pups to stay with her. The Qunari were close but he was able to draw them away as he parried a blow and charged the larger of the two. Fenris was concerned, he had been in many fights that evening and was already fatigued, he may be able to defeat both of them, but he wouldn't do it unscathed. Whether it was because he had already convinced himself that he was going to be wounded or that the Qunari were simply stronger than him, no sooner had he thought it the worse happened. They flanked him one of them striking out with a spear which caught him across the back of the shoulder blades, the other hit him under the rips with the butt of his sword, sending him sprawling across the cobbles his sword skittering away from his hand. Fenris swore seeing spots in his vision as the larger Qunari came close for the kill. His markings lit up defensively and halted the creature for a moment as he became wary. It was a mistake the Qunari would pay for, the pups came snarling out of the shadows and hit the large creature in the chest. Elgon dropped to the floor and snapped at it's ankles until it fell, where Ciere savaged it's throat. Fenris grimaced as he tried to crawl over to his sword and defend himself from the other one as it roared in anger at the sight of it's comrade being taken down. The pups leapt to safety barking as it charged towards them, dodging blows but making no attempt to attack. Makatza had trained them to only become offensive when they absolutely had to. The Qunari ignored the wolves as it realised that they weren't going to attack him and turned his attention on Fenris. The elf swore again his hand closing on his sword, but too late the Qunari was upon him, it picked him up in one hand and raised the other. The wolves snapped at it's calves trying to get the beast to drop him but to no avail. Fenris' eyes darted over to the dark alcove where he had placed Makatza as the beast brought down it's fist.

It never connected, light blossomed around the back of the Qunari, it's head jerking forwards as something hit the back of it's skull. Fenris was dropped to the floor as the Qunari's nervous system reacted to it's death. It fell heavily to the floor almost crushing Fenris against the cobbles. He stared at the icicle that had struck it under the skull, he looked around to see who had saved him. Only to see Makatza swaying as she stood, her eyes glowing amber, her hair swirling in mana induced air currents. She looked at him her face devoid of any emotion before she collapsed to the floor. Fenris scrambled to his feet unsteadily and tried to run over to her limping as he did so.

'Stay back elf,' a man's voice commanded. Fenris turned in the direction of the speaker.

'Bavent,' Fenris spat.

'Stay away from my wife, elf. I could have you charged with attempt to kidnap, that means death,' Bavent said, the Qunari blow he had suffered had simply dislodged a few teeth and bruised his skin. 'Did you do that to her?' He pointed to Makatza's blood soaked dress and fresh scar.

Fenris growled, 'I did nothing,' he snarled in the Noble's face. He was a few metres away from Makatza and almost exactly the same distance from Bavent. His instincts screamed at him to rip the man's heart out, his head was shouting at him to run over to Makatza and make sure she was safe. He walked a step toward Makatza and heard Bavent gasp in disbelief.

'I told you to stay away! She is my wife, only I am to touch her!' Bavent snapped, he went to grab Fenris by the arm but thought better of it as the elf's markings lit up dangerously.

'I will do as I wish, I did not see you protecting her as she was attacked. You left her. You are lucky that I don't kill you for simply laying a hand on her,' Fenris threatened. He could see lamplight making it's way towards them, he couldn't risk killing Bavent in cold blood, a normal man would be sentenced to life. As an elf he would probably be shot on sight. The pups lay by their mother's side trying to keep her warm, Fenris could hear their light cries as they tried to awaken her. He knew that it wasn't Makatza that saved him earlier, rather her inner wolf that broke free when she was in high emotional states. Bavent picked up the dead Qunari's blade, Fenris sneered as he did so, was this man going to truly try and fight him?

'She is mine! You will not touch her!' Bavent screamed, a vein pulsating in his forehead. Fenris growled as Bavent wildly swung the blade in his direction, he would not hesitate to kill him if he threatened Makatza or her pups.

'Lord Bavent.' Meredith said as she walked toward them, it was her unit that had been the lamplight, Fenris figured. 'I have a civil uprising on my hands, Qunari are pillaging the streets and yet I have stopped for I see one of Kirkwall's highest citizens waving around a sword at an equally armed elf. Why is this?' She said dryly. Her Templars spread around them, wary of Bavent's actions. Fenris' hand had been moving toward his own blade but he had stopped when he swore Meredith. Now he was more concerned about the fact that Meredith may have seen Makatza use magic. He would not allow this woman to take her from him.

'Knight Commander! I demand that you execute this elf! He has kidnapped my wife!' Bavent said loudly.

'Again? My, Lady Hawke, I'm sorry, Lady Bavent, does have a habit of being kidnapped. Are you sure that's what happened?' Meredith asked. She did not look amused at all, in fact she looked like she would rather strike the Noble down herself. 'Are you kidnapping her elf?'

'No. I am taking her to the Hawke residence,' Fenris replied stiffly.

'You see Lord Bavent, he was taking her to her brother's residence, a smart manoeuvre. I do believe this is the same man that accompanied your wife to the ball, a trusted family friend,' Meredith said dismissively. 'If you will excuse me, I have reports that the Qunari have taken the keep, it is my duty to remove them.'

'It is your duty to do as I demand!' Lord Bavent shouted.

'No Lord Bavent it is not. If I was to truly do my duty, your young bride would be in the gallows. But fortunately for her, Lord Hawke made me aware of a larger concern,' Meredith sighed. Fenris' heart clenched. Meredith knew that Makatza was a mage, which meant that she could easily take her to the gallows at any time.

'What did Hawke do?' Fenris asked abruptly. Meredith turned to look at him, she stared for a moment before answering.

'If I was to apprehend his sister he would refuse to help the Qunari situation. While I do not make deals with mages, I cannot ignore her brother's importance at this time. Besides he has also taken all responsibility of his sister's actions as his own. Under the fact that if she was to convert to blood magic, I would kill her and take Lord Hawke to the gallows immediately. For the moment the agreement we have come to will stand, until I see otherwise.' She unsheathed her sword, 'now if you are quite done wasting my time I have a Keep to recapture. Take Lady Bavent to her brother's estate elf. Lord Bavent I suggest that you return home and wait until morning to get her.' Meredith nodded at Fenris and inclined her head at the Noble, she had lingered enough and was needed elsewhere.

'No! If you will not do it I will!' Bavent screamed in defiance, 'she is mine! Mine! I will not let this elf take her from me! She is my wife!' He swung the stolen sword at Fenris who quickly dodged out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough, the tip of the blade slit his forearm. Fenris growled his markings alight. Meredith shouted at Bavent to stop but he wouldn't listen. Her unit rushed forward and grabbed the Noble forcing him to drop the weapon. Bavent howled in rage and fought back against his restraints. 'If I can't have her, no-one will!' He screamed at Fenris. The trauma had clearly shaken the man to the brink of insanity. He broke free of the men restraining him, snatching up the sword and charged toward Fenris who had begun to walk toward Makatza. Fenris' sharp reflexes saved his life as Bavent thrust towards him. Unfortunately it also meant that Fenris reacted without thinking and phased his hand through Bavent's chest killing him instantly, he quickly removed his arm aware of who was watching. Bavent coughed blood and sank to his knees. Fenris stared in horror, the Knight Commander had just seen him kill a noble. He hadn't ripped out the man's heart simply crushed it.

'Stupid man,' Meredith muttered. 'Well elf, I do not know how you managed it but it seems this man is dead.' Ser Cullen walked over to her and spoke in her ear. She nodded, 'indeed I cannot explain it, but you did not raise your weapon, nor did you use magic or poison. There is not a mark on the body. He must have been weak of heart, the stress of the uprising and his wife's injuries were too much for him. Return her to her brother's residence elf. I have lingered for far too long. I will have the city guard claim his body after I have sorted this Qunari uprising.' She shook her head and commanded her unit to follow her. Fenris gaped as she disappeared toward the Keep. It took only a moment for him to realise that he had killed Makatza's husband, it was not a good start. As he looked at Bavent's body he felt a smug sensation rise, he was glad the man was dead. It was a pity he did it so quickly. The pups rose from where they had been laying and wandered over to where he was sanding looking down at Bavent. Elgon licked his fingers bringing him back to the present. Makatza was stirring, he turned on his heel and walked over to her, he bent down and picked her up. She settled back down as he walked over to the house and unlocked the door with the keys he had taken from her room earlier.

-x-x-x-

Fenris sat in the study, reading Makatza's diary. He probably shouldn't be, but his curiosity had taken over. He had started at the beginning, it was completely fascinating. He had left Makatza in Orana's care, the young elf was happy to see him for a strange reason. Orana had promised to change Makatza out of her bloody wedding dress, and keep it aside to clean, or until they knew what Makatza wanted to do with it. Fenris sighed, seeing her in her dress, knowing that she had actually married that man, it caused his heart to clench in anger. He would explain what happened to Bavent, he owed her that much, if she wanted to see him again afterwards he didn't know. Maybe that's why he felt so compelled to read her diary. To know everything she felt about him and the world just in case she didn't want to see him. Orana had given him a change of clothing that he had left there previously. He turned a page and tried to take his mind off his growing anxiety.

_'June 24th: Same ole' same ole' honestly, I wish something would happen. I got up went to Uni, got ignored by most of the other girls as per usual. It doesn't bother me, not really but I wish that I could at least try and make a friend. There's this new guy in class, called Shaun. He's nice, smiled at me this morning when I was grouped up with him. He was going to start talking to me but Chantelle stopped him. Why do guys just ignore me? I know that I look different from the other girls and my tattoos are off putting to some people, but I wish they would just give me a chance to show them. _

_On a more horrifying note, I was made to sing today. I know that I can sing well, but it was absolutely pissing well scary. Everyone was looking at me and I could see them mutter and point at me. God I hope I don't have to do that again any time soon.' _

Fenris smiled as he read, this is the Makatza he remembered. Before all the kidnapping and Bavent business. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of this ''Shaun'' and the way Makatza spoke of him. But he scolded himself for thinking like that, this diary entry was months before she even came to Kirkwall. He continued to read learning about her previous life which she spoke little of. It was easy to see why she was so defensive and protective, in terms of interactions she had experienced very little. Her entries had thinned out when she had come to this world but she picked up again soon after she moved into the Hawke household. She had written about him and Sebastian a few times, she was clearly conflicted between the both of them, but as he continued she became more inclined to mention him rather than the prince. Not in any particular way, but she would casually write about if she had seen him in passing. Until he got to a particular entry.

_'I admit I have no idea what day it is, I've kinda forgotten the date as well. The months are different here, not that I mind, I've just got to remember when everyone's birthday is. I must remember to ask Fenris his, if he knows. If he doesn't know than we have got to choose a date. Thinking about it I have no idea how old he is. I know, I know I keep writing about him, I can't help it, we've been spending a lot of time together. I was rambling at him all day today, he was sweet and put up with my random mutterings, I'll start at the beginning. He came over and I was able to give him that book I found, I thought he would be a bit pissed actually but he was very shy and gentle. More shocked if anything, which isn't that surprising. He offered to train me, in return to the reading lessons. I mean that's great but it doesn't do my hormones any good. I don't think developing a crush on him is going to help anything, but I can't help it. We had soo much fun, I used to think he was all grumpy and broody but he's not. Now I've got to know him a bit I can see that he's actually so lovely and kind, and also stupidly sexy. We were sparring and well, if I were to tell Izzy what happened she would probably burst into flame with happiness, her ghost would then haunt me whispering ''glisten'' every time I went near him. I need a flame thrower when I'm around him. He must know how sexy he is, I mean how can you not? I was battered and bruised (Anders fixed me up), but I received them in one of the best ways possible. We had a reading lesson today as well, he's really clever, it's not going to take him long. I did fuck up a bit, I called him sweetheart, that's Isabela rubbing off on me. I then got carried away... I might have kissed him on the cheek. I know that doesn't sound like a big deal but it is. Listen I've got to go, I'm supposed to be getting changed, Fenris and I are going to the Hanged man for a drink. I've taken too long already, is it sad that I've tried to look nice? I know it's not a date or anything but still. Hopefully I'll write tomorrow and it'll be good, knowing me though I'll probably fuck this up really badly.'_

Fenris smiled to himself, the small niggle of doubt he had about what Makatza had said to him had vanished entirely. He could feel himself go red as he read what she thought of him. The diary entry was written before they spent together at the Hanged Man, when he let his feelings for her take over. He was curious to see what she would have written the next day. He turned the page.

_'Oh my fucking god :P'_

That was it. He had no idea what the weird symbol at the end was, but from her handwriting she seemed to be happy. He hoped. He turned the next page and found the diary entry that he had read earlier that night. He had been reading her diary for over an hour, she didn't write in it every day. He sighed and placed it down on the table next to him. Ciere nudged the door open woofing a hello. Fenris was starting to worry Hawke hadn't returned home yet, he worried for his friend's safety. Fenris whistled to the wolf and she trotted over happily. She sat at his feet begging to get up. Fenris smiled patting his lap. Ciere leapt up gently and sat on his knees licking his hand.

'Is she still asleep?' Fenris asked. Ciere growled happily lifting her head as she did. 'Is your brother still with her?' Ciere licked his hand in confirmation, Fenris smiled and stroked her fur. She laid her head on his lap and quickly fell asleep. Fenris sighed, a lot had happened tonight, he doubted that he would be able to sleep, but he made himself comfortable and settled in to wait.

-x-x-x-

Makatza woke up clutching her head. 'Fucking hell my head hurts,' she blinked groggily. She was in her room, her own room. She swung her legs out of bed dislodging Elgon who fell to the floor with a flump. 'Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. Are you okay?' Elgon barked back reassuring his mother that he was unharmed. 'How did we get here? Where's Ciere? Wait who changed me?' Makatza asked. Elgon gave her a look, he was keeping quiet. Makatza raised a brow but he didn't answer her questions. 'Fine. I'll have to find out by myself then, but is your sister okay?' She said concerned. He at least woofed a yes, settling her mind a little. She was standing up when Orana came in, the young elf cannoned forward gripping Makatza in a tight hug.

'Miss Katza! You're awake!' She babbled happily. 'The Qunari have gone! Master Hawke defeated their leader! He's been named Champion of Kirkwall!'

'Wow, that's amazing. Is mother okay?'

'Perfectly fine, oh, um mister Thorne, your manservant? He died. He blocked a spear that was going to hit Lady Amell, Master Hawke said that he would give him a respectful burial if that's okay with you,' Orana said still hugging Makatza. Makatza couldn't think, Thorne had saved Leandra, tried to help her, he may have seemed like a bad guy but deep down he was a caring person.

'Yes that's fine. What of Lord Bavent?' Makatza couldn't bring herself to say husband. She hated that he left her to the Qunari after she had saved him. She should have just left him and let the Qunari solve her problem. But she was too nice and couldn't do it.

'I don't know, sorry miss. I changed you, I hope you don't mind. I have your dress in the bathroom. Would you like it to be cleaned?' Orana asked letting her go to stroke Elgon.

'No, burn it, well save what material you can and burn the rest. Relax for now though Orana, also, who brought me here?' Makatza replied smiling.

'They're downstairs miss,' Orana said vaguely. Makatza sighed. Everyone was being so cryptic. She bade Orana goodbye and shakily made her way out to the landing where she bumped into Garrett. He picked her up and spun her around until she managed to beat him into putting her down. Her head spun for a moment.

'Garrett! I'm so glad your safe,' Makatza said kissing him. Garrett chuckled.

'I've got to say that if it weren't for you I doubt Isabela would have come back. You're a good influence on her! Oh more good news! I'm the Champion of Kirkwall! Also, you don't have to worry about Meredith any more! She knows we're both mages but because you're the highest noble in the city and I'm it's protector she can't touch us! Unless we do something stupid of course! Isn't that great?!' He said happily.

'You mean I don't have to worry!? Oh my god that's fantastic!' Makatza cried out jumping into Garrett's arms. 'Wait, how am I the highest noble?'

'Well quite a few people were killed in the uprising,' Garrett shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care, his family were safe, Carver was unharmed and well.

'What about Charles?' Makatza asked.

'Um, well that's the thing. We found him, dead. Sorry.' Garrett said quietly. Makatza felt her knees go weak. She hated the man but he was her husband.

'What happened?'

'I don't know. There's not a mark on him. It's a mystery, Commander Meredith said that she would like to talk to you in the morning though. Seeing as the Viscount and his son were killed she's running the city,' Garrett replied. He looked Makatza over, Orana had dressed her in a simple blouse and leggings, she was barefoot her hair still in her bridal design, but scruffed slightly. He had seen Fenris in the study asleep with Ciere in his lap, they had left him be. Garrett was keen for Makatza to go see him and all this mess to be repaired.

'Why does she want to see me?' Makatza asked.

'Well, although it was for barely a day you were his wife, he didn't have any relatives, his mother died last year. Father died several years ago, all cousins and such aren't in Kirkwall, but even if they were it wouldn't matter. You are in control of all his property and assets, you are still Lady Bavent after all,' Garrett grinned. Lord Bavent was one of the richest men in the city and owned many properties, now Makatza had just inherited it all. Her shocked face made him laugh. 'Oh Katza! I have missed you!'

'Wow okay, well there's a lot of information to take in, can I change my name back to Lady Hawke? I don't want to be Lady Bavent, also please tell me how I got here, the last thing I remember is this great bloody huge Qunari pinning me to a fucking wall. Now I'm healed, at home and perfectly safe. What's going on?' Makatza asked stubbornly.

'Go in the study, it'll all be explained in there,' Garrett said gently. Makatza frowned and sighed. Elgon barked at Bubble, she laughed as her little wolf pounced on the Mabari tackling the larger canine to the floor. She left her brother and the dogs wrestling on the floor. She was going to go to the study like Garrett said. Maybe all her questions would be answered. Garrett was watching as she walked down the stairs, it made her a little nervous. There was a strange scent on her hair that she recognised but couldn't quite place. She could smell Ciere in the study, along with the strange scent. She reached the bottom of the stairs and hesitated for a second before opening the door.

Ciere lifted her head as her mother walked in. Makatza felt her heart stop, Fenris was in the armchair, his head propped up on his hand, elbow on the arm rest. His other hand was resting on Ciere's back, his fingers lost in her deep fur. She stepped closer but he didn't move, that's when Makatza realised that he was asleep. She froze not knowing what to do. _Why the hell are you here? _Makatza thought. He was the last person she expected to find, now the scent made sense, she had tried forgetting it. _Should I wake him?_ Makatza wondered, _maybe that's not a good idea. We haven't spoken since we broke up. I said some pretty harsh things to him, I'm surprised he's even in this house._ Her heart panged at the thought, she could swear that any one who was near could hear her heart beating a thousand times a moment. Her legs felt weak, almost like she was going to collapse at any moment. She couldn't do this, how would she even begin to explain what was going on? To get him to understand, to try and forgive her for the things she said. If he was anything like that morning no matter what she said would make a difference. Makatza took the coward's way out and turned trying to open the door as quietly as she dared.

'Makatza?'

She froze not knowing what to do. Just hearing his voice made her want to cry. She breathed in deeply and turned to face him, his hair had fallen over his eyes as he lifted his head. Makatza's hormones squealed in happiness at the sight of him all sleepy with bed head. She tried to smile.

'Fenris,' she replied. 'How, how are you?' She asked worrying about his reaction. Ciere licked his hand as he stood up gently brushing the wolf off his lap. He didn't reply, simply nodding. Makatza felt like she was going to hyperventilate. Ciere trotted over licking her mother's fingers, she then scratched at the door, Makatza was thankful for the distraction and turned to let her out. She saw Garrett by the fireplace as she looked into the foyer, he gave her a thumbs up, she gave him the best glare she could summon. He was going to get a beating for not warning her. She shut the door and slowly turned around. She gasped, she hadn't even heard Fenris move. But there he was standing inches from her.

'Makatza,' he said gently.

'Fenris, I.. I need to tell you something,' Makatza whispered.

'No, you don't,' he replied smiling. Makatza frowned. She was about to reply when he tilted her chin upwards, while inclining his head. She stared at him afraid that whatever she did would break the spell and Fenris would remember what she did. 'I know every thing,' he revealed. Makatza felt the sob catch in her throat, her eyes filling with tears.

'You do?' She said weakly.

'I was a fool to think that what you told me was true. I should have known that something else was going on. But I let my own fears take control of me. Why didn't you tell me the truth?' He knew the answer but he needed to hear it from her.

Makatza bit her lip, 'I wanted to, I really did, but Thorne said that he would tell Danarius where you were, and that, that he would capture you, he knew where you were at all times, he was going to send you back to Tevinter, I couldn't let him do that, I couldn't. Fenris I'm so sorry.. Fenris..' Makatza had begun to cry, Fenris pulled her close hugging her tightly. Makatza sobbed into his shirt, after all that had happened she finally felt safe. Her legs were beginning to fall and they both sank to the floor, Fenris held her as she wept. He buried his head in her hair inhaling her perfume. 'Did you bring me here?' She whispered.

'Yes, we found you pinned to the wall. I thought I had truly lost you. When we freed you, I just wanted you safe, Hawke suggested that I bring you here instead of the Keep, we ran into some trouble before we arrived though,' he said.

'What happened? Did you get hurt?' Makatza asked concerned. She was having trouble believing that she was sitting in Fenris' arms, after everything that happened.

'I did, but Hawke had some health potions lying around. No I wanted to speak to you about Bavent. Your husband,' he couldn't help the negative tone that slipped into his voice.

'Not by choice, is it bad to say that I'm glad he's dead?' Makatza felt bad for saying it.

'I killed him.' Fenris said bluntly.

'You killed him?'

'It was a reflex, he swung at me with a sword, I had previously dodged his first blow, but then he threatened you. I couldn't help it.' Fenris muttered trying to stop his markings from lighting up from repressed anger. Makatza didn't say anything. Fenris waited for a reaction.

'My Katza, will, could you ever forgive me?' Fenris spoke quietly.

Makatza looked up at him. 'Forgive you?

'Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you, I know, this past week.. I feel like I've been dead inside,' Fenris confessed. Makatza's heart fluttered at his words.

'Fenris,' Makatza began.

'Please you have to forgive me, I don't know what I would do without you,' he said, the tone of her voice wasn't good. Makatza sighed, she didn't like it when he was like this, it felt like he was begging her, she shook her head.

'Fenris, stop. I should be the one asking you to forgive me,' Makatza said. 'I made a stupid mistake trying to keep this all hidden, I should have told you, but I was just so scared, I couldn't bear losing you and having you sent back to Tevinter. I thought that if you hated me it would be better, easier.' Makatza babbled. 'I'm the fool, not you.' Fenris chuckled. Makatza looked at him, her heart lifting. She smiled, deciding to make a statement, she raised her hand, Fenris' eyes automatically drifted to her wedding finger. 'It's hideous isn't it,' she giggled. 'I hate it, I hate the engagement ring as well,' she pulled both rings off her finger and threw them across the room. 'No more Lady Bavent. I am simply Makatza Hawke. Simple and unadorned. Also, it doesn't bother me that you killed Bavent. In fact it makes poetic justice.' She paused for a moment, 'are we going to be okay Fenris? I mean after everything that's happened?'

'My Katza, many things have come in between us, something as simple as this? I will not let it affect us if that's what you mean,' Fenris reassured.

'I made him give me my own room, he wasn't happy about that,' Makatza laughed leaning into his chest. 'I was pretty hard to live with, oh and according to Garrett I've just inherited everything that man owned. Compensation for putting up with him for a week.'

'Poetic justice?'

'In less than twenty four hours, I've gotten married, stabbed, been widowed, inherited thousands and been in the middle of a civil uprising. Oh also the Knight Commander knows I'm a mage and can't do anything about it. It's been a good day.' Makatza summed up stretching out.

Fenris angled her head and kissed her gently on the lips, he didn't want to rush her. Makatza leant into his embrace, 'did you forget about us? You didn't mention that,' Fenris said between kisses. Makatza smiled moving her arms around his shoulders. She felt the heat rise in her body as their connection grew stronger. Fenris dug his nails into her hips as his need for her became more desperate, Makatza poured all her longing for him that she had bottled up for the last week into her kiss. She nipped his bottom lip, moaning as he pulled her close possessively. She pulled her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. They kissed heavily, not pausing for breath, Makatza pressed her chest against his feeling his heart beat, she could feel his scent print onto her skin, his touch wiping away all traces of her dead husband's kiss. She could feel their bond repairing, her inner wolf howling in pleasure as she felt her mate return, her pack was now complete again. Makatza broke apart from him, gazing into his green eyes.

'Did that answer your question my love?' She whispered. Fenris brushed her fringe from her eyes, his hand cupping her cheek, lingering on her soft skin.

'I love you my Katza,' he murmured.

'I love you,' Makatza replied, 'I will never leave you again.'

**I know that was a long one, but I hope you liked it. Well it's about ten to four in the morning so I had better get to sleep :P If you did like the chapter drop a review, it would be nice to hear what you think. xx**


	80. Chapter 80

**Sorry people I've been reallly ill (again ¬¬) not doing well this year huh. I have already written this chapter but the file corrupted when the husband pulled the power lead out ¬_¬ **

**Sorry if it sounds a little off. It will be a short one I'm afraid. But the next update will be a lot sooner I promise.**

Chapter 80 – Changes

There was a loud rap at the door. Fenris and Makatza were still sitting in front of the door, they stood up, Makatza spotted her rings halfway across the carpet and went to pick them up as Fenris opened the door. All the companions piled into the room chattering happily. Makatza stared in shock, Fenris had moved against the far wall as not to be crushed, or touched. Isabela ran over to Makatza hugging her tightly.

'Oh sweetpea!' She cried squeezing her tightly.

'We had to knock we didn't know what you'd be doing,' Varric laughed picking up a bottle of wine that sat on the desk. Fenris scowled at him but had a small smile playing on his lips. Isabela and Merrill were flitting around Makatza touching her hair and asking for all the details of the dress and ceremony. Garrett joined Varric in a drink, they toasted happily, there was a lot to celebrate. Anders was talking to Leandra, Sebastian also in their circle, Orana and sandal were moving in between each group. Fenris smiled to himself as he saw Makatza laughing animatedly. Aveline walked over to him, he gave her a nod which she returned.

'Fenris,' she said, she was dressed in her armour, a slight reddening on her brow suggested a healing bruise.

'Aveline,' he replied. 'You weren't hurt too badly I hope,' he added feeling slightly guilty that he had left the party early, during the uprising.

Aveline laughed, either from surprise that he asked or by the thought of her injury. 'No, it was my own fault, tried shield bashing one of the brutes as he charged me, gauntlet straight to the head. Hawke almost pissed himself laughing before he blew him up. Remind me why I put up with him,' she said dryly. Fenris chuckled to himself.

'He's lead us to better things,' Fenris replied honestly, looking at Makatza, she caught his eye and smiled brightly. Aveline regarded the reaction he gave, he blushed lightly around the ears and couldn't help but turn his face away slightly. Aveline knew what that was like, Fenris had been a good friend for many years, as quiet and stoic as he was. Maybe it was time that she told someone.

'Yes he has, hasn't he. Fenris.. I have a problem, now I tried to get Hawke to help me but it turned out horribly.' She winced remembering the marigold incident. Fenris turned his attention to her only making what she was going to say even harder. 'Well, the thing is-'

'Is this about Donnic?' He said bluntly.

Aveline stuttered, 'w-well yes, a-actually. How did you know?'

'I am not a person who notices the obvious in these matters, my.. relationship with Makatza shows this,' his voice quietens. 'But I understand how hard it is to let your barriers down and show the other person, whereas for Hawke, I believe that he has never had that trouble. Are you having trouble Aveline?' He asked kindly. Aveline had been a good friend to him, she was a strong, independent woman and it worried him to see her so obviously disorientated and worried.

'I loved Wesley very much, I always will. But that is in the past, things were different back then. I just can't seem to bring myself to tell him, or show him how I feel, I mean how does it look? Your Guard Captain, telling you things like that?' She said bitterly.

'Well it tells him that you are human after all, not an ice queen,' Makatza said as she came close. She figured Aveline was asking about Donnic when she caught the last bit of the sentence. Of course Garrett was of no use in this situation, not that she herself was versed in the art of love, but she had managed to get Isabela and her thick headed brother together, so that had to mean something. Fenris chuckled at Aveline's expression.

'Ice queen?' She repeated.

'Just for example, in my world we would use the word robot, but seeing as you would have no idea what that means I had to improvise.' She clicked her fingers. 'Golem! I should have said golem, not ice queen. Bugger. Well yes, a golem. It means that you have feelings. And so you should, you are allowed y'know. I know you've spent the last few years getting settled and saving the big dumb ox over there, but now I think it's time we helped you.' Makatza said brightly. 'Have you just considered asking him to join you for a drink?'

'Well, no. I didn't think that would work,' Aveline confessed.

'It worked for me,' Makatza giggled, she began to laugh at the obvious discomfort that Fenris was in. He blushed and squirmed away from her touch, 'go talk to Garrett or something love, I'll help Aveline from here,' he nodded grateful of the escape. Aveline had joined Makatza in her laughter glad that the awkwardness of her situation was diffusing. 'Seriously though Aveline, why did you think Fenris could help?' She giggled again. Ciere and Elgon brushed past her dropping food at her feet. She muttered something in canine, they growled and woofed back picking up their food and settling down to eat.

'Does Fenris have to put up with these two as well?' Aveline asked, moving her foot.

'Love me, love my dogs, now answer my question.'

'I just thought he might be able to help, Hawke was a disaster,' she said sadly.

'I'll help, now the first thing is asking our lovely Donnic to join you for a drink.' Makatza planned. She and Aveline spoke for a while arranging the plan, it settled with Makatza asking Donnic to the Hanged man to meet everyone and only Aveline would show. Honest mistake right? That was the plan. Aveline seemed a lot happier, it also gave Makatza a little side tour for when she had to go to the Keep to meet Meredith. Something she was dreading.

**Like I said a short one, I really don't have time for more. I'm so sorry. Drop a review if you can but I don't expect many. Next chapter is going to be a good one, also from here onwards the original story line of DA2 gets a little twisted. For the good I hope. **


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 – Butting heads.

Makatza had awoken in a grump; the previous evening had been lovely. Until Leandra insisted on speaking with Fenris alone. The next thing she knows is that Fenris makes an excuse and goes home! Needless to say Makatza was a little miffed. She had wanted to spend the night with him, not to mention is was supposed to be her wedding evening. Not even on her wedding day can she get what she wanted. She was currently sitting on the edge of her bed arguing with Orana. Kirkwall tradition stated that she should stay inside for a year only wearing black, Makatza was fine with the wearing black part. She hated the idea of staying inside, and the black clothing being a rather uptight dress. She was putting her foot down, she would wear black but she wouldn't abide by the other traditions. Orana was having trouble, it was tradition, therefore law in her eyes. She was even arguing back, a rarity. Makatza won though, she was to wear a black blouse, black leggings and black boots. In adherence to tradition she wore a headpiece that had a dark veil, covering her face.

Makatza looked at herself in the mirror, Orana had braided her hair with a long navy ribbon. If weren't for the fact that she was supposed to be mourning her late husband, Makatza rather liked to style. Her pups wore dark studded collars in an attempt to make it look like she was devastated by the loss of Charles. On her fingers she had to wear the horrible rings and Charles' signet ring, her own family ring had to move to her other hand. She was annoyed that everyone was going to be calling her Lady Bavent until the year was up. Only then would she be available for ''courting.'' If people thought she was a catch before, now she was one of the most desirable ladies of court. Makatza welcomed the coming year of peace. She sighed and checked the time, she should make a move to the Keep if she was to make her appointment with Meredith. She passed Leandra on the stairs, she was annoyed at her second mother, but still gave her a kiss as she left.

'Makatza,' Leandra said calling her from the stairs.

'Yes mother?' She replied, her pups bounced by the front door.

'I did it for a good reason, it'll become clear soon,' Leandra said sadly, she had forbidden Fenris to come near the house for a few days. Not that Makatza knew that, she thought it was just for the one night. But once Leandra had explained her reasoning to the elf, he left willingly. Makatza would have to be kept out the loop, she was a stubborn woman and wouldn't listen.

Makatza smiled weakly, 'I know mother, I trust you.' _Even though it annoys the hell out of me, _she thought grumpily. Leandra nodded happily and continued up the stairs. Makatza watched as she crossed the landing before leaving the house. The air outside was cool and refreshing. She saw many of Aveline's men clearing up the devastation of the night before, the city had taken a brutal hit. A lot of the buildings had been set on fire or raided by Kirkwall's own citizens. She stepped over some rubble gracefully. Deep in thought, she was going over what she was going to say to Meredith, the meeting had to go well otherwise there would be trouble. She was on the stairs of the Keep, when she spotted Donnic. Time to put part of her day's plan into action. She walked over to where he was helping remove a Qunari body that had been, for the lack of a better word, melted to the stone wall. Garrett's work no doubt.

'Ser Donnic,' Makatza said politely.

'Lady Bavent,' he bowed slightly, 'I am sorry for your loss.'

Makatza nodded and waved off his condolences. She was going to have to get used to that. She raised her veil to look at him, this had to sound as natural as possible. 'I'm glad I found you,' she said making her voice sound a little down. She was supposed to be mourning after all. 'My brother and friends are meeting tonight to have a drink. We would like you to join us.'

'Are you sure Lady Bavent?' He asked concerned. Makatza swore in her head, why did people insist on being naturally difficult. She plastered a weak smile on her face.

'I won't take no for an answer, we consider you a friend after all, it wouldn't be the same without you, the Hanged Man, seven o'clock. See you there.' Donnic nodded and Makatza placed her veil back down, today was going to be a long struggle. She was destined to fight all of her conversations it seemed. She made her way hastilly up the stairs, she was directed once inside to the Viscount's office, where Meredith sat. Makatza felt her palms get sweaty, even though she knew that Meredith was aware that she was a mage. Meredith looked at her and offered her a seat which Makatza gratefully took. Her pups sat by her feet, Meredith raised a brow as they laid down but didn't say anything.

'Lady Bavent.'

'Knight Commander Meredith,' Makatza replied politely. She wished that Fenris was here. She always felt better when he was around. 'You wished to see me?'

'Yes, as we have lost the Viscount and his son, it is my duty to do his. Until a new Viscount is elected. I have asked you here to discuss the recent loss of your husband.' She said pulling out a letter that had already been opened.

'What about it?' Makatza asked.

'I understand that you are the sole heir of his estates, now a message was sent this morning to his other relatives and they understandably are asking for an annulment of your marriage.' Meredith said calmly reading from the letter. Makatza felt herself go pale, Lord Bavent's status was one the only thing keeping her out the Gallows. 'I understand the reasoning why, they do not wish to lose control of his valuable assets. However an annulment can only be granted for a few reasons. One that you were doing it against your will, or the other less well known reason; if you had not consummated the marriage.' Meredith looked at Makatza, who had a poker face.

'So you are asking about whether I validated my marriage?' Makatza asked dryly.

'That is the long and short of it, yes. The Qunari uprising happened a mere hour after your wedding had begun. Also there has been talk of your elven escort. I believe he was at your household late last night.' Makatza was about to say something, but Meredith kept talking. 'Although I have a report from the passing guard patrol, he was seen leaving your brother's estate a few hours after he came home, a woman with dark hair and,' she paused, re-reading the report. 'With little clothing, a black corset over a short white dress, with thigh high boots. Caught up with the elf and took his arm. They left quickly.' Makatza frowned, so that's where Isabela had vanished off to. She had caught up with Fenris? And took his arm? That wasn't like him. Meredith knocked her out of her paranoia cloud. 'I think that dispels the rumours of your escort, I will notify the Bavent's of that situation.' Makatza breathed out. So that's what Leandra had planned. She knew that the question of her relationship with Fenris could threaten her inheritance. 'But that still leaves the question of your consummation, I will only have your word on the matter, there is no way to prove anything of course, unless you are with child?'

Makatza paused for a moment before sighing, she pulled back her veil. 'How well did you know my late husband, Knight Commander?' She began thinking quickly. She had to play on the little empathy that Meredith had. The Knight Commander stared at her for a moment before dropping the letter and leaning back in the chair. It looked like she had a rough night.

'I had met him a few times in passing and once spent an evening in his company at one of the late Viscount's dinners.' She replied after a moment.

Makatza took a breath, this could either go her way or the complete wrong way. 'I lived with my husband for a week before we were married. Timing was of no consequence to him,' Makatza knew that even if she had slept with him before the marriage it wasn't the same, but she had to try and convince Meredith otherwise. The Knight Commander regarded her for a moment, before, to Makatza's surprise her eyes softened.

'I will tell his family that an annulment is not an option. I am aware of Lord Bavent's, attitudes towards women.' She leant forward, 'as you may well know there is another reason for you to be here today. I am aware that you are a mage.' Makatza didn't think she would say it so bluntly, but she smiled and nodded in reply.

'May I ask how?'

'The ambush. I was told by the Guard that your brother was unconscious for most of the battle. Also I believe that your escort is talented but the ability to bite out throats is a skill that I believe only animals know. By careful observation I've been able to put two and two together.' Meredith sighed. 'This greatly conflicts my duties you understand, by allowing yourself and your brother to live outside the Gallows is a problem. However I cannot arrest you, you hold most of Kirkwall in your hand through the love of the people and estate deeds. The uproar around your arrest is something that I cannot afford at this moment. But understand me when I say this Lady Bavent. I will not hesitate to arrest or kill you if I suspect anything. Are we clear?'

Makatza narrowed her eyes at Meredith's threatening tone, her pups growled at the tension. 'I understand perfectly Knight Commander.' She replied.

'Tell me what do you plan to do with your estates?' Meredith asked suddenly. Makatza frowned but answered.

'I plan to turn the Bavent town estate into a orphanage and school,' she admitted. She had been thinking about it all night, the distraction of her elf having been removed.

'There aren't that many orphaned nobles, although the idea is sound,' Meredith said.

'It's not just for nobles, I want all the orphaned children, elves, humans, dwarves alike. The school will be free, and as I've turned the house into an orphanage there is no need to fire the staff.' Makatza said, her pups licked her dangling fingers. Meredith raised a brow.

'A free school, how will you pay the tutors and serving staff?'

'The Bavent household has many assets. I believe my late husband has several shares in several businesses. All which bring in a substantial amount of income. That's how.' Makatza felt her heart lift as she spoke, it was something she thought everyone should have a choice in, an education. 'We will teach the children to read and write, counting, cooking, essential life skills. I am going to encourage the other nobles to send their children there as well, there's no need to have these barriers. It creates division.'

'I am not sure I like the idea of a mage teaching children.' Meredith said. Makatza sighed.

'But you would let a mage heal a hurt child? I am doing this Meredith, I am telling you as a mere courtesy.' Makatza stood up, 'thank you for your time Knight Commander, but I am sure that you have more important duties than I.'

'Indeed I do. I request that you keep me updated with your plans, I will notify the Bavent family of my decision regarding the annulment. You are legally Lady Bavent and his estates, at the time of his death are now yours to do with what you wish. Good day Lady Bavent.' Meredith said standing up also.

'Good day to you Knight Commander,' Makatza replied politely. She left as quickly as she could without it looking suspicious. She got outside and breathed in deeply. The rest of the say was hers, until that evening, she might as well get started on the plan for the orphanage.

**See getting a lot better with update times :P Drop a review, bit of a boring chapter, but the next one should prove exciting XD How will the drinks go? **


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 – Awkward

Ciere pulled the ribbon that was in Makatza's hair as she sat on her bedroom floor surrounded by paperwork. It was going well, if a little dull. She wished for some music or something, normally a band would be playing outside her window, but not today. Instead she settled for humming under her breath. She laughed as she felt her hair fall free from it's restraints, swinging onto the carpet. Elgon grabbed the other end of the ribbon and pulled it from his sister, who instantly barked and ran after him. Makatza laughed again watching them fight over the long piece of materiel. She let them tumble over the paper around her, it was a welcome break. She had been doing this for hours, Leandra and Orana were helping her, happy about her plans. She had managed to talk the serving staff of the Bavent household around to her idea, the head house keeper was very keen for the change. She also implemented new rules for the upkeep on the house, all the valuables were to be sold, all heritage items were going to be sent to his relatives.

She had also spoken to a few of the staff and found out that a lot of them couldn't read or write either. Makatza hired some tutors that afternoon and set them to work teaching the maids and waiters. She hoped that they would help teach the children. Makatza arched her back and stretched her arms out, loving the click in her shoulders. Elgon and Ciere had managed to tie themselves together as they fought. Makatza rolled her eyes as she unwound the ribbon from their paws and tails. She was licked and nipped for her efforts. 'Go on, go jump on Bubble,' she scolded. They barked and jumped in reply and then charged off down the stairs in order to pounce on their big brother. Makatza heard the yelp from the mabari war hound and she chuckled to herself. She picked up the ribbon, ruined of course. She sighed and threw it toward the bin. She stood up and stretched some more, her whole body clicked and creaked in reply. She groaned as she felt her spine re-align, she had been hunched over for far too long. Glancing at the clock on her wall, it was about six, she had to be in the Hanged Man in an hour.

She pulled open her wardrobe, she didn't really want to wear all black tonight. Fenris was supposed to be arriving once he had come back from the mine with Garrett. She wanted to look nice for him. She pursed her lips while looking at her clothing. In the end she kept her black leather leggings, but she changed into a purple blouse. She put on her chain mail corset underneath, she didn't take any risks nowadays. She had a pair of purple ballet pumps from her other world shoe collection, they had a little kitten heel. She slipped them on, she had forgotten how comfortable they were. After dragging a brush through her hair and putting on some eye liner and mascara she was happy with the way she looked. The crowd at the Hanged man had no idea that she had just gotten married, so the whole mourning thing wouldn't matter. She took off her horrible wedding and engagement ring and placed them on the dresser. Moving her signet ring onto her hand she finally felt like normal. She was even becoming more confident to showing her arms, the blouse she wore tonight had three-quarter length sleeves. She had a plan about her scars, she wasn't going to tell anyone about it, but she had a few ideas. Another quick look in the mirror and she was ready to go. She grabbed her blades and sheathed them at the base of her back, time to go.

She arrived at the Hanged man about twenty minutes too early. She had left the pups at home with Orana, tonight she was going to try to relax. She walked up to the barman.

'Hey John, who's in tonight?' Makatza asked, she liked the barman, he wasn't a regular, normally just filling in for someone who was ill. He smiled at her brightly, he had always had a soft spot for her and Isabela.

'Hey darlin' haven't seen you in a long time, thought you had finally come to your senses,' he joked. He had short red hair, more stubble than Anders, attractive. The women certainly liked him, Makatza knew for a fact that Isabela hoarded a little crush.

'What and leave you? Naa, just had to sort out the lords. Y'know what it's like. Bloody rutting contest I swear,' she laughed, brushing her fringe back. John laughed heartedly. He poured a glass of wine for her and slid it across the bar with a wink.

'Don't let wolf find out,' John said.

'Wolf?'

'Yeah the glowing wonder. I know what's goin' on between you an' him. Keep my eyes open. Shame though, wish I made my move faster.' John laughed, picking up a glass and cleaning it. Makatza went to her purse but he shook his head, she smiled.

'How did you know?' She asked.

'About you an wolf? Well, he didn't tell me personally but he's a chatty drinker. Besides he came in a few weeks ago and wouldn't shut up about ya. Your brother too. Just make sure you keep all the stuff 'bout other guys to yourself, he din't look too happy when he came in,' John said nodding. 'If Pam gives ya a dirty look, don't worry 'bout it, she was sweet on 'im.'

Makatza paused, 'wait, Fenris is here?'

'Yep, upstairs with Varric and your brother, cursing about a dragon last I heard. He didn't look to be in a good shape.' John said, he had barely finished his sentence when Makatza had disappeared. He nodded his head knowingly and made a mental note to take her drink up to her later. Makatza ran up the stairs in time to hear a long babble of Arcanum. She dove into Varric's room and saw Fenris with his arm being held by Garrett. His shirt was off and bandages covered his ribs. Makatza gasped and moved toward them, Varric held her in place.

'Hey Petal, don't worry it's not as bad as it looks,' he chuckled.

'Not as bad as it looks?' Fenris repeated dryly. Garrett twisted his arm and he swore his markings glowing in protest.

'What the fuck happened?!' She exclaimed moving past Varric towards Garrett.

'Big bloody dragon that's what. Honestly Petal you should have been there. Broody jumped on it's head and just like that,' he made a slitting motion across his throat, 'dead.' He sighed, 'it was perfect, glad I was there, I'm using it in the next book. Somewhere, there's gotta be a place I sneak in a fight against a high dragon.'

'Yes and in return the blasted thing landed on me,' Fenris muttered. Makatza couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

'Wait, you're telling me that you got hurt because it landed on you?' She said. Fenris' ears turned pink with embarrassment.

'That's how he dislocated his arm, not how he almost broke four ribs, that happened when we were fighting,' Garrett said. Makatza pushed him out the way, he had clearly never reset an arm before. He was making a right mess of it. She smiled as she took Fenris' arm and without warning clicked it into place first time. Fenris yelped in pain and shock but relief was obvious.

'You mean while I was fighting. I was the only one in close proximity to the beast,' Fenris scowled. Garrett rolled his eyes.

'I was fighting it, I'm a mage and Varric uses a crossbow, it's not my fault it targeted you,' he replied. Fenris had a look of disbelief on his face, Makatza squeezed his hand and passed his leather vest over to him, he smiled at her and took it gently. Garrett and Varric began sorting the loot from the expedition. Makatza glanced at the time and saw it was about seven. She swore.

'Oh I'm supposed to meet Donnic in the bar,' she explained. Fenris tilted his head.

'You're meeting him?'

'Yeah, just till Aveline gets here,' Makatza said, the look on Fenris' face didn't seem good. He didn't reply but nodded. Makatza frowned, she knew that look. It meant that he wasn't happy. But Makatza didn't have time for any more talk, she had to meet Donnic. She smiled sweetly and pecked him on the cheek.

'You look beautiful,' Fenris whispered holding her at his height for a moment. Makatza smiled properly and brushed a kiss on his lips, before quickly returning downstairs. Donnic hadn't arrived yet, she took a table near the corner. John came over and gave her the glass of wine he poured earlier. Makatza smiled gratefully, earning a wink from the barman. She waited sipping on the drink, it was a sweet red, not dry. She was getting a few looks from some of the men, she felt a little exposed. She had taken off her cloak when upstairs, so her scarred arms were on show; she thought it would dissuade most of the looks, but apparently not. She sighed and continued to drink, only ten minutes later Donnic walked in and spotted her. She waved at him, he smiled and came over.

'Sorry my shift ran over,' he apologised.

'It's okay everyone should be here soon anyway,' she replied. Donnic smiled and got the attention of the barmaid. The tension was a little awkward, Makatza almost drained her glass. Aveline had better arrive soon. Donnic got his drink and another glass of wine was plonked ungraciously in front of Makatza, it was Pam. Makatza smiled sickeningly sweet at her, making her grimace and scowl. It was a little perk. Donnic took a sip and they sat in silence.

Minutes ticked by. Nothing. Makatza smiled weakly. 'Uh-heh. They should have arrived by now,' she said in desperation. Donnic gave a small grin. Makatza could tell it was strained. She looked past him and saw Fenris and the others take a table on the opposite of the room. Fenris was watching them with calculating eyes. She smiled but silence descended again. They drank their drinks.

'Another?' Makatza asked.

'Oh Maker yes!' Donnic said. Makatza got up smiling, thankful of the distraction. They had been sitting there for forty minutes, in an awkward atmosphere. Men had wandered past trying to get her attention, one brave man even sat at their table. He soon left when Makatza casually flipped one of her blades in her hand, placing the other on the table. She could see Fenris becoming more and more stiff in his seat. She wandered up to the bar, Fenris followed over. He stood quite close to her.

'Fenris! Donnic can't see you!' Makatza whispered to him, ducking her head low. Fenris grabbed her arm.

'I do not like this, all these people looking at you like that,' he whispered angrily back. Makatza smiled, he was still feeling insecure. She couldn't blame him. She placed her hand on his. 'Katza, please. I don't-'

'Meet me in Varric's room after this,' she replied. Even though Fenris was holding onto her arm a drunk patron pulled on her shoulder. If looks could kill, Fenris would have committed several murders that night. Makatza turned to the man.

''eyaa, what ya doin' woman?' He blurted in her face. Makatza winced as the smell of unwashed body and stale beer hit her nose. She was surprised she didn't smell him a mile off. She heard Fenris growl and his fingers twitch in anger.

'Nothing that includes you, now if you would excuse me,' Makatza spat, her voice had an undertone of canine. It hit the little button in the mammal brain which said danger, beware this thing has teeth. The man nodded, having gone pale and walked off. She looked over her shoulder, Donnic was still staring at the wall. 'Listen love, I've got to go,' she squeezed his hand and made her way back to the table with drinks.

Donnic looked at her as she arrived, she gave him a smile. Hoping that Aveline would arrive any minute. Fenris watched from the bar, not moving, Makatza raised a brow at him, but he crossed his arms and continued watching. He was being very protective. Time continued to pass in the deceptively slow way that it does. Makatza bit her lip, Donnic sighed. 'I think it's time I left,' he said as it came up to an hour. Makatza jumped.

'What, no, uh, stay,' she laughed nervously. 'I'm sure they'll be here any moment,' Makatza cursed Aveline in her mind. Donnic wore a kind smile.

'Look Lady Bavent, it was very kind of you but I know you've just lost your husband. I'm not interested, there's someone else. I'm sorry,' he left before Makatza could reply. She sat there stunned. Fenris crossed over to her table.

'Did you hear that?' She said numbly.

'Yes,' he replied impatiently.

'I can't believe that he said that,' she murmured. Fenris was about to pull her out of her seat when she saw Aveline over the other side of the bar. She got up and crossed the room, Fenris followed her growling. He wanted to spend time with her. He was fed up with all the attention men and a few women were giving her, it was obvious that he was with her, they were just ignoring it. 'Aveline!' Makatza accused when she got close. 'Where were you! I sat there in silence for over an hour!'

'I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it! I sort of froze.' Aveline apologised. Garrett joined them.

'Maker, that was awkward.' He laughed.

'Yeah it was, feel free to step in next time,' Makatza said crossing her arms. Fenris was behind her, she could feel how tense he was. Garrett began to talk to Aveline.

'Okay, you've had your turn and my sister's idea didn't turn out that well, my turn.' He grinned.

'Oh yeah and what's your bright idea?' Makatza scoffed, Fenris rolled his eyes.

'Take him on patrol, down the wounded coast, setting sun that sort of thing,' Garrett said.

'Actually as idea's go that's not bad,' Makatza said grudgingly.

'I don't know, killing bandits isn't exactly romantic,' Aveline sighed.

'She's got a point there Garrett,' Makatza said, Fenris scowled, he really was becoming impatient. If one more person makes a lingering look at Makatza he might snap.

'Well that's where we come in, we'll be on the route ahead and get rid of any trouble,' he beamed, thinking his idea was brilliant. Aveline and Makatza went to open their mouths to disagree but Fenris cut in.

'Very well. Tomorrow night then.'

'Wha-?' Makatza began, but Fenris growled. He had just heard two men behind him talking about Makatza and her body. In one swift movement he turned and punched the offending man in the face, knocking him out cold. Makatza stood shocked, as did everyone else, fights weren't uncommon in the Hanged man, but they didn't normally get insinuated by an elf. Garrett gaped, he begun to laugh, they had all heard what the two men had been talking about, they just ignored it that was all. Fenris scowled at the other man who fled in terror. Makatza spoke first, 'Fenris! You can't do th-'

Fenris cut her off by grabbing her by the wrist and hoisting her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise. As they passed the bar she heard John say, 'don't piss off the wolf, I thought I made that clear.' Fenris ignored the looks from people, Makatza was bright red, she could see Varric pissing himself laughing, Garrett leaning on his head doing the same. He walked toward Varric's room, ignoring Makatza's protests about the fact that she could walk. He had definitely had a drink, normal Fenris wouldn't be as bold as that. He strode up the stairs, Makatza growing ever brighter as she realized that her arse was in the air. Luckily her hair hid her face, as gravity did it's work. He eventually put her down in Varric's room. She stumbled but flicked her hair over her shoulder as she stood up.

'Fenris what was tha-' She didn't get to finish as Fenris pushed her against the wall, pinning her body with his. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head as he bent to kiss her, catching her lip in the process. Makatza moaned as she felt his tongue dance with hers, his presence swamped her. She inhaled his scent letting it fog her senses. Fenris growled deep in his chest as his fingers dug into her arms. He wanted, no, needed to claim her as his. He let her arms go and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Fenris bit her neck as he walked her to her old room. Makatza growled back, her inner wolf pouring forth, she dug in her nails and tightened her grip on his waist. They bounced off the door frame into the opposite wall. Fenris kicked the door shut.

Makatza suckled his bottom lip as she felt him untie her legging bottoms, she couldn't taste any drink, it was just his possessiveness that was causing him to do this. She arched her hips as he pulled them down. She could feel the heat off his stomach ripple across her now bare thighs, the reasons were wrong, but she wasn't going to stop it. She had a desperate need to be with Fenris, it ached in her core. He tore off her leggings and picked her back up, his hand slid up her blouse, where his fingers touched the corset.

'You're wearing it,' he murmured, looking at Makatza. She looked back up at him, she saw not just heat, not just desire, not even possessiveness, but something much stronger, deeper which made her heart stutter and her blood surge. She smiled biting her lip, he leant forward and crushed her mouth in a ferocious kiss in reply. His nimble fingers undone the straps and ties letting it fall from her chest onto the floor beside them. Makatza's breasts fell against her skin as the support was lost, Fenris moaned as he ran his hand over one of the soft mounds. She gasped as she felt him pinch and roll her nipple between the tips of his fingers. Her own fingers were lost in his hair, she dragged him forward the heat and ache roiled in her lower stomach. He pressed her harder against the wall, she loosened her grip around his waist and slid down to his hips. She concentrated and flicked her fingers, without warning Fenris' own leggings became undone. He looked at her with astonishment, she winked causing a predatory smile flick across his features. She could feel his own arousal underneath her, she moaned breathlessly. Fenris buried his head in the crook of her throat as he entered, Makatza couldn't help the groan of pleasure as she felt him fill her. It was as if her body was remembering her first time, it had been so long since they were intimate. Then he began to move and the pain was ripped away, lost in the glory of the moment. The rich ache grew, Fenris moaned his voice rippling in his chest. A kaleidoscope of sensation filled Makatza's mind, she moaned his name repeatedly, his reply in Arcanum making her heart and her body begin to shudder and she gripped his shoulders, pulling him toward her, pushing him deeper still. Every part of her was screaming for release, she felt as if every fibre, every muscle was so tightly strung she would shatter. The sweet pressure built and she felt the bond that had been torn apart between them heal itself, it was such a glorious feeling, as if her soul had become whole again. She knew it was the same for Fenris, his whole body shaking as it joined hers.

She kissed him long and slow, then with an urgency they both understood, Fenris' movements became faster. She cried burying her head in his shoulder as she felt her wave peak and crash, engulfing her. Fenris sank his teeth into the crook of her throat, as he tried to stop the cry of her name, his own passion filling him. He held her for a few minutes, joined in the moment before he moved and laid her on the bed, moving beside her. She laid in the aftermath, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Fenris closed his eyes as she let a ripple of healing magic over his markings, he pulled her close kissing her in reply. Makatza felt all her previous worries about her body vanish as she laid in his arms, her mouth against his.

'Katza?' He whispered, brushing the hair from her eyes.

_'Yes love?' _She growled. He smiled, it was a relief that he could understand her again. It had felt like he had lost a limb. Makatza giggled as his fingers ran across her collarbone.

'I've marked you,' he replied, his eyes lingering on the bite mark. She tried to look down but laughed when she realised that she couldn't see. He had torn the skin, it would scar, if she didn't heal it soon.

'Have you? I wondered why it felt sore,' she muttered her own fingers tracing the half moon cut, it was looking to bruise. 'Oh well,' she shrugged.

'It will be very obvious, maybe scar,' Fenris felt guilty. He had let his own possessiveness control him, with a display in the bar. He was a little embarrassed. Makatza smiled her fingers brushing his bottom lip.

'So? You wanted everyone to know that I'm yours, this works. I don't care. Let it be there. Let them think what they wish,' Makatza kissed him. They laid together until there was a knock on the door. Makatza groaned, _bloody typical_, she thought to herself. She sat up and slid into her leggings, Fenris did the same. The knock came again. 'Wait a minute. Maker's breath,' Makatza cursed.

'Sweetpea?' It was Isabela.

'Yes?' She opened the door. Isabela was grinning.

'Been having fun?' She said with a giggle.

Makatza smirked and rolled her eyes, 'what do you want Izzy?'

Isabela's eyes drifted to the bite mark, 'well I was going to ask if you needed a hand, y'know,' she said flirtatiously, 'I heard what Fenris did in the bar,' she touched the bite mark, 'I didn't know you liked it rough sweetpea, want me to show you-'

'Good bye Izzy,' Makatza laughed shutting the door, rejoining Fenris on the bed.

'It's not fair! You're in my room! How come you're allowed to get laid and I'm not!' She shouted through the door. She pouted at the wood. Garrett refused to sleep with her since she ran off in the Qunari attack. He was just being stubborn but it didn't stop her being grumpy because of it. She sighed and stomped back into the bar, slapping Garrett upside the head. Varric laughed heartedly as Hawke cursed.

'It's not fair!' She exclaimed, stealing Garrett's drink.

'They said no huh,' Hawke laughed. Varric had laid his head on the table he was laughing so much.

'You're so mean, they didn't even let me in the room! Hawke!' She whined. 'Please,' she tried the pout again. Garrett chuckled and shook his head.

'Nu-uh pirate wench. Not until you say what I want. You know in your pirate language translates as the ball and chain.' He took back his drink and sipped the beer. Isabela sighed, he was being so out of order. 'Y'know some sign of commitment.' He added. Isabela frowned, she was committed, she didn't actively sleep with anyone else.

'Fine...-mumble, mumble-' she said unwillingly. She didn't want to say it out loud, he knew that's how she felt. But he was insisting on her saying it out loud.

'What was that Rivaini?' Varric theatrically placed his hand against his ear.

'Hawke!' She whined again.

'No Varric's right I didn't hear that,' Garrett winked at the chuckling dwarf.

'Fine!' Isabela sighed. She stood up and crossed her arms, 'fine have it your way, Garrett Hawke,' she said determinedly. Garrett stood up and faced her, she was now beginning to feel nervous, her earlier fire was dimming. 'I uh,' she swallowed. 'I love, you.' She said eventually.

'Yeah?' Garrett said with a smirk.

'Yes, you bastard! There you go, I said it! For fucks sake. I love you. Happy?' She said hitting him in the chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close brushing a strand of hair back into her bandanna.

'Yes,' he replied. He copied Fenris and picked her up over his shoulder, 'well I think my little sister has had her fun, now it's my turn,' he laughed walking to Isabela's room. Varric caught Isabela's eye as she dangled from side to side, she gave the Dwarf a grin and slapped Hawke on the bum.

'Yah! Get a move on! It's been a while since I've swayed this much without a man behind me!' She laughed.

**Well that was a classy end no? Well I hope you liked it. Not very good at smut. Drop a review if you would, please. In the next chapter, we help Aveline with her bad case of romance and Fenris receives a letter XD xxxx**


	83. Chapter 83

**Not gonna lie, incredibly disappointed about the lack of contact about the last chapter. Apart from you guys, you know who you are. They restored my faith. Sorry about the long update time. Laptop has gone doolally. **

Chapter 83 – Curse or kindness?

The sun lazily rose over the city's houses, the light swamped through the streets and side walks. People crept out of their homes and began the day's work. If you were to walk down one of the many alleys of Kirkwall you would overhear a lot of strange and wonderful conversations. At this particular time you would have heard a young woman cry out. If you were inclined to be slightly curious you might linger near the open window, where said woman's voice could be heard. The conversation continued.

'Fenris!'

'My Katza.' A man's deep voice replied calmly.

'You're being unfair,' she whined.

'I am being perfectly reasonable. I do not want you to get hurt.'

'You didn't mind hurting me the first time,' she muttered.

If Isabela was the one who was lingering under the window, her mind would have revelled in the possibility. The man laughed, which would have caused skitters across any woman's skin, some men as well, and could be heard to move across the room.

'That was different. You know it was.'

'No. You were rougher. I liked it like that,' she purred.

At this point Isabela's brain would have begun to steam as her imagination ran wild. There would be no way that you could have removed her from beneath that window. Not by force or wild horses. In fact she would probably be trying to peek over the window ledge to see in. Just in case.

'Come on. Do it rougher. Harder. Hurt me. Otherwise I'll take Isabela up on her offer. I wanted to get the pups involved as well,' the woman spoke.

At this point the pirate would have had to be scraped off the the cobbles by the next kind passer-by. Seeing as her brain and body would have melted at the mere thought of what they were talking about. She would be completely wrong, but she would have died happy. Luckily for the pirate she was several streets away, still in bed with her apostate Champion. In fact Makatza was talking about sparring. She had been trying to get back into the swing of things. So she had been taking lessons again from everyone. But they had been worse than before. Admittedly her skin was still healing, but her muscles and bones ached to be used. They were so protective, whereas Fenris wasn't scared to throw her around previously, now he was the most terrible of all of them, and refused point blank to help her. When she finally twisted his arm (literally as well of figuratively) he was incredibly gentle with her. She had hoped that it would be different with him.

She sighed rubbing her head with her hand, she hadn't spent the night with Fenris, still a little wary of her inheritance. Until she held that slip of paper in her hands that declared her sole ownership she would play it safe. So she had risen before the sun and trekked over to the mansion. Not an easy task. Makatza wasn't a morning person. Her pups on the other hand loved the idea and barked happily at Fenris until he indulged them in some behind the ear petting. At almost five in the morning Makatza had almost killed them at the amount of noise they were making. At this moment in time they were sitting on one of the armchairs in the large room. They were watching the proceedings with interest. Makatza was attempting to get Fenris to fight her properly. She wasn't winning. It was a uphill struggle just getting to wear what she wanted, Fenris wanted her to be almost covered head to toe as they fought. Makatza wanted to wear the clothing that Queen Kiana gave her. She resorted to a tank top and pair of cotton shorts. Fenris wasn't happy but that was an argument that Makatza won.

'Why not?' She resorted to asking.

'You are still healing. You have no need to know how to fight any more. You are to be a Lady,' Fenris said calmly, he crossed the room and took Makatza's hands in his. It stopped her rubbing her temples in annoyance, and it infuriated her because she instantly felt better with his touch. Makatza tilted her head and gave him a glare. She was growling and Fenris smiled, his full blown smile. The growl faltered a little, before regaining volume as Makatza grew more frustrated.

'I'm coming with you and Garrett tonight! I need to know how to protect myself again. You stopped me sparring with one of the guys at the Barracks,' she accused.

'Bladed combat!' Fenris pointed out. 'What if you had gotten hurt?'

'Then that would have been my own damn fault! That's the point of practice! You have loads of cuts and scars from when you used to practice... wait.. that's it isn't it. The scars... You don't want me to get any more scars...' Makatza said her voice rising. 'I can't believe you would be so hypocr-'

'I do not want you to get hurt,' Fenris said calmly, derailing Makatza's accusing rant. 'I do not trust anyone to train you in bladed combat. It is too confrontational, too uncontrolled.' Makatza pouted, her annoyance rising a few notches. He was right of course. Which pissed her off more. He had a horrible habit of getting all logical on her. He had copied that habit from her, well that's what he said. Makatza decided that she had been toyed with enough. She let her hands slip from his, bending forward slightly. Fenris raised a brow. She smiled wickedly, her ponytail falling over her shoulder as she leant forward.

'My Katza?' Fenris said with a slight worried tone, stepping back. Makatza smiled more, her eyes flickering between amber and her normal irises. She had learnt to completely control the wolf, but not her other magic. She snarled happily, seeing Fenris raise both brows. 'Now there is no need for this Kat-'

She cut him off by pouncing on him playfully. She snapped and growled as she wrestled him to the floor. Elgon and Ciere bounced up and down on the armchair, barking as their mother fought to pin down Fenris. The elf was being careful not to strain the young woman, but she was relentless in her struggle. He felt his fingers grip tighter and tighter, slipping on her skin. He instantly stopped holding her arms, afraid that the pressure had hurt her. He was punished for his concern. Makatza seized the opportunity and nipped his sharply on the ear. Fenris swore loudly instinctively seizing her wrists and pulling her from him. Makatza laughed happily as he threw her to the side, rolling on top of her. He sat on her stomach, while she writhed underneath him. He was certainly being more rough and not worrying so much about her safety. He leant down to whisper in her ear, being wary of her sharp teeth.

'Yield,' he spoke softly into her hair.

'Never!' She replied, growling. Fenris chuckled as she tried to buck him from her abdomen. Fenris sat forward a little away from her long legs. He was sure that she was going to tire soon. He didn't expect to be tackled from the side by two large bundles of muscle and fur. They weren't biting him painfully, just nipping. But their combined weight alone sent him toppling from on top of Makatza. They moved on him mercilessly nipping and leaping on his body. Makatza sat up, clutching her stomach from laughter. Fenris swore and attempted to push the wolves from him.

'This is a dirty move!' He managed to get out. Makatza was still giggling but she managed a growl which made Elgon and Ciere docile in less than a second. Makatza moved over to lie on top of Fenris, who was trying to sit up. 'They have certainly grown more powerful. And heavy.' He muttered. Elgon licked his cheek in reply, Fenris groaned and wiped his cheek. Makatza laid on his chest her elbows resting on his collarbone, propping her head up while she looked at him.

'I remember someone telling me that nothing is dirty if it saves your life,' Makatza said innocently. Fenris rolled his eyes and groaned.

'How did I know that would one day return and bite me. Literally.' Fenris sighed. Makatza giggled.

'Do you believe that I'm not that fragile any more? I managed to pin you,' she mentioned. Fenris opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it. He settled for merely nodding.

'You win,' he said, his head hitting the floor with a thunk. Makatza drew in a sharp breath, she held her hand to her ear, leaning forward.

'I'm sorry? What was that?'

Fenris gave her a look but repeated himself. 'You. Win.'

Makatza frowned. 'Nope, sorry. One more time, I think I might have been knocked on the head or something, I'm just not getting this-'

Fenris growled sitting up and capturing Makatza between his legs and arms. She squealed in surprise. 'I said. You win. I will spar with you properly. And I will be the one to spar with you when it comes to bladed combat. Even your archery. I am skilled enough with a bow to teach you.' Makatza grinned and threw her arms around him, placing messy kisses on his cheek, ignoring his obvious discomfort.

'Oh thank you Fenris! Thank you! I'm so happy!' She laughed as she spoke.

'But.' He began.

'Uh-oh. I don't like buts. Please no buts Fenris. They're no fun.'

'But.' He repeated. 'When you join us tonight, you will do exactly as I say. Exactly as I say.' Fenris said seriously.

'Sure. Can I bring the pups?'

'You can't really call them pups any more my Katza, they have grown quite large. Only a little smaller than that Mabari war hound.' Fenris muttered, his ribs still ached where they had used him as a spring. Makatza nodded.

'True, but what else am I supposed to call them, my wolves? Babies? Merrill said that they would grow bigger than Bubble. Which is a worrying thought. I have little room in my bed as it is,' she mused. Elgon and Ciere began to fight with each other playfully. She smiled brightly. 'I shall just them my 'wolves' from now on. It will frighten off anyone, so that settles that.'

'My mind is calmer now. Shall we return to the Hawke residence? I believe that we will be meeting Aveline and Hawke there soon.' Fenris said kissing her on the forehead. She grinned and nodded.

They were not expecting the scene that greeted them. Garrett and Isabela were having a full blown argument. Not a lover's tiff, but a full blown, grab anything that's near and hopefully either heavy or sharp, and throw it at your lover's head kind of row. Isabela was doing the throwing, Garrett simply catching the objects with a spell and putting them down harmlessly. Which infuriated the pirate more.

'Stop fucking well doing that and let something hit you in the smug, fucking face! You bastard!' She added picking up one of Sandal's tools and lobbing it viciously at him. Garrett snapped it out the air and placed it gently on the writing table. Isabela yelled in frustration swearing fluently in sailor. Makatza only understood every other word, and of that she was glad. There was no way in the fade she wanted to know what a ''clodpoll faggins'' was. But the way Isabela spat it at Garrett gave then impression that she would rather Garrett drop dead. Isabela noticed them arrive, the pups slunk by Makatza, wary of the pirate's current explosive temperament. Garrett looked more than a little relived at their appearance.

'Oh no! Don't you fucking dare. You are not dragging Katza into this!' Isabela said raising a hammer to throw. Garrett opened his mouth and shrugged his shoulders innocently. 'Forget it!' She said dropping the hammer, she walked past Makatza and then turned around suddenly as if a thought had occurred to her. She grabbed Makatza's face and drowned her in a long kiss. Makatza's legs gave out in shock, as the kiss continued. Isabela let her go with a satisfied look on her face, she had heard Garrett give a sigh of irritation. All that time he had been calm and collected. She had finally struck a blow. 'Later sweet pea,' she said patting Makatza on the cheek while winking. Makatza just stood there with a slight slump and a look on her face which only could be described as ''mwaaaah?'' Isabela seemed satisfied with Garrett's reaction and walked toward the door. Fenris stood just as shocked as Makatza which is why his reflexes were a little slow when Isabela decided that one kiss wasn't enough. She grabbed the luckless elf and treated him to the same gift she bestowed to Makatza, although she made sure she used a lot more tongue. This was probably the only chance she would ever get. Fenris made a ''gllpmph'' noise as reality hit him; In the form of Isabela's ample bosom bearing down on his own chest. He struggled trying to push her off without hurting her – Makatza would never forgive him if he did hurt her. But Isabela was having too much fun. Makatza was laughing, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Garrett spoke irritably. 'Oh come on. Really? Is this necessary?'

That seemed to snap some sense into Isabela. She broke the kiss looking back at Garret. 'Oh I'm sorry? Is this bothering you?' She grinned at Fenris who was glaring daggers at her. She let him go and slapped his arse as she left. 'Laters my sexy elf and succubus. My lesser half has decided he has no need of me, so I'm off to amuse myself. Maybe the Blooming Rose..' She said as the front door closed behind her. Makatza smiled as Fenris wiped at his mouth. She licked her thumb and rubbed some of Isabela's lipstick from the corner of his lips.

'Care to tell me why Fenris and I have just been _glomped_ by your girlfriend?' Makatza asked. Fenris was still rubbing at his mouth, he could taste her perfume, it didn't sit right with him. He was glad that Makatza had found it amusing. He wouldn't like to see her angry at him because of another woman. Makatza also had lipstick on her own lips but she didn't seem to bothered about it. If Garrett wasn't in the room Fenris would have probably done the same thing Makatza had done for him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

'Ugh, it's stupid really, I just said that she couldn't help us tonight. That's it!' Garrett muttered, crossing his arms and frowning. Fenris could feel his own anxiety rising. He didn't smell right. He smelt of the sea and salt, instead of jasmine and honey. It was a minor problem but he wasn't coping well. The strange physical touch that was incredibly intimate had set him off. He didn't like this at all. All he wanted to do was grab Makatza, and … settle his anxiety, purge himself of the unfamiliar touch. This must be how Makatza felt when Bavent tried to kiss her the night of the ball. Makatza picked up on his discomfort.

'Fenris, can you take my wolves up to my room? There should be clothing in there if you wanna get changed from our sparring,' she said, which actually translated as – go, I know you're feeling uncomfortable. Get changed, wash the strange scent from your skin and try to calm down. Fenris smiled, his lips turning up at the corners. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment, the only sign of affection he could allow himself to do, before walking briskly upstairs, past Hawke, the wolves at his heels. Makatza waited for him to disappear before folding her arms.

'Come on. How did you bollock this up?' She asked. Garrett looked shocked.

'What makes you think I started it?!' He replied.

'Garrett... You always cock it up. Come on. What did you say?' She asked tapping her foot. Garrett sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

'I may have said that her skills with men are not what we need in this mission. Then she asked what I meant by skills and I couldn't think of a reply that wouldn't mean I got stabbed or thumped so I just went...' he shrugged his shoulder and tilted his head in demonstration, 'y'know.'

'Oh Maker. Do you have a death wish Garrett. No wonder she was touchy feely. You buggered up this time. She's gonna go to the Blooming Rose, you know that right?' Makatza sighed.

Garrett sighed and nodded, 'yeah, I can't blame her. I am an arse.'

'Yeah you are. But we all make mistakes. Now is this thing finally happening tonight? It has been a few days,' Makatza asked. Aveline was hesitant to re-arrange patrols, she didn't want it to look like she was purposely targeting Donnic. So Donnic's partner for tonight's stroll along the wounded coast, mysteriously called in sick. Which meant that Aveline, as a responsible Guard Captain, instead of forcing a double shift on some other poor soul, has selflessly picked up the strain herself. 'How did you manage to get the other guard to call in?'

'Well, when you're trying to play poker with the big boys, or one big mouthed dwarf, should I say. And your only tactic is to try and drink him under the table in hope that he'll fuck up, well let's just say things aren't going to go your way. Varric convinced him to stay at home with his head in a bucket.' Garrett laughed picking up the tool Isabela threw at him. Makatza joined in with his laughter, feeling her mood lift. 'Well there's a few hours before we have to be at the wounded coast, do you mind if I run after the pirate wench? She's bound to be up to her hips in trouble. Someone's hips anyway.'

'Go ahead, and make sure you grovel,' Makatza said kissing him on the cheek as he passed. Her sisterly duty done she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her bedroom was empty apart from her wolves lounging on her bed, playing the dead dog, all legs in air routine. Makatza was sure that Bubble had taught them that one just to frighten the life out of her. She left them and walked around her room. Fenris was in her bathroom, she could hear the taps going and water sloshing. Clearly a change of clothing wouldn't be enough. Fenris was almost as sensitive as her when it came to scent. She wasn't as bothered about Isabela's cocktail of sea and salt perfume, she found it comforting, it reminded her of when they used to live together. She sat at her vanity and untied her ponytail, while brushing through her unruly locks she was drawn to Fenris' pouches. She had always wondered what was in them. Maybe now was the perfect time to root through them and find out. Fenris had done the same to her Bergen a few nights ago. Curiosity overcame him and she entered her bedroom to find him surrounded by the contents. He had an incredibly puzzled look on his face as he held her phone. She was scared to turn it on. Although she did tell him what it was, he didn't look like he believed her but she would gain the courage to turn it on. One day.

She reached across and picked up the surprisingly heavy belt. She cocked her ear but it sounded like Fenris was busy washing. She undone a pouch as if she expected something large and sinister to poke out. Like a spider. Fenris didn't seem to be bothered about them at all. That annoyed her. She couldn't think of a single thing that man was frightened of. Not one irrational fear. It wasn't fair. Lifting the flap she gingerly slid her fingers inside and felt something metal. She took it out, it was a little spike. Well four little spikes welded together in the middle, so no matter how it she stood it on the table a little point was always pointing upwards somehow. To slow down enemies she guessed. _It would certainly slow me down if I trod on the nasty little thing, _she thought to herself putting it back in the pocket. She fiddled around the other one, finding a whetstone and a polishing cloth. In other there was a couple of tiny health potions. The just in case, hope I never need size. It wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be, looking in his pouches but she continued until she unbuckled the large pouch. There was a stub of a pencil in there, and so many scraps of paper it was unbelievable. She began to sort through the pieces, she found the piece where she had written her name, and he had copied it, his own name above it. Memories fondly floated to the surface. She smiled her fingers tracing the letters. His writing was so much better, his reading impeccable. But still it was nice to be able to see the difference and how much he had grown in the time between. She unfolded a larger sheet and almost dropped it in shock. It was a picture of her, half finished but it was stunning. She had been propping her chin up while her elbow rested on the table, her pups, and they were pups in the drawing, were half sketched beneath her chin. But he had captured everything perfectly. The way her hair was falling over her eyes, her lips slightly parted in a smile. She had never seen a drawing so beautiful, seeing as she was the focus of the picture she didn't think it possible. One thing pointed out to her, she was wearing a tank top that day as well, yet he hadn't sketched her tattoos. She simply stared at the drawing. Marvelled at the skill.

'I wondered how long it would take you to find that,' Fenris said softly, Makatza turned in her chair, the precious picture still clenched in her fingers. He simply had a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair sticking up in different ways where he had roughly dried it.

'Wh-why?' She asked, she just couldn't make sense of why he would sketch her. Fenris smiled and took the picture from her, Makatza stood up to get it back but he held it from her while looking at it. He smiled at re-folded the paper placing it back in his pouch. Makatza could tell it had been folded many times, it was almost tearing at the folds.

'That was the moment.' He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

'Moment of what?'

Fenris turned a light pink, it took a lot nowadays to make his embarrassed around her, so this had to be a whopper of embarrassment. 'The moment I believe I saw more than what you are.' He said cryptically.

'You mean that was the moment you saw more than a mage?' Makatza asked a little hurt. She remembered that day, they had been sparring and had a reading lesson before this moment, she would have thought that he liked maybe a little more than before this snapshot in time.

'No, not a mage. More than a young woman, dragged from her own world into ours, having things thrust upon her that she didn't quite understand or want. I saw your beauty, inner beauty, of who you are. The unerring kindness, surprising fierceness that you display if someone wrongs you or those you care about. The fragile nature of your innocence. All of it, in that one moment. For the first time, I felt more than just the feeling of friendship toward you. It was horrifying.' He said without looking at her. Makatza just stood unable to say anything. She wouldn't even know what to say. She didn't even know what to do. Fenris sighed and looked at her. 'Horrifying isn't a very reassuring word is it?'

'You could say that!' She blurted out. Fenris smiled. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

'I am sorry, that was a very bad explanation. In simpler terms, I suppose you could say, that the moment I drew, was the moment where I began falling in love with you. Even if I did not know it,' he whispered in her ear. Makatza felt her face turn into the grade two blush. She buried her head in his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her cheek. 'Does that sound better.'

She couldn't look a him and simply nodded with a little 'mmhmmm' noise. He chuckled. He inhaled deeply, Isabela's scent still clung to her skin, he didn't like it. At all. He leant back from her and tilted her head upwards. He caught her lips in his, overpowering Isabela's taste with his own. Makatza fell into his embrace digging her nails into his bare skin, she ran them over his back causing his muscles to tense under the pressure.

'You know we have some time before we have to be ready,' Fenris mentioned his fingers biting into her hips.

Makatza tilted her head, 'is that so? Well I guess I had best tell you in great detail exactly what I felt when you told me about that picture...' She said pushing him backwards.

A few seconds later Elgon and Ciere nonchalantly trotted out the door, Ciere turned around and grabbed hold of the handle between her paws and with little effort managed to shut the door. She shared a look with her brother and they made their way downstairs into the kitchen where they could smell Orana cooking.

'Is she here yet?' Makatza asked for the hundredth time. Fenris sighed and looked at Garrett who shrugged.

'No, she is not here yet,' Fenris replied, Elgon, Ciere and Bubble sat in front of them wagging their tails happily. Makatza was sitting on a log, Garrett beside her. Fenris was the only one who stood, his eyes were the sharpest, he would be able to see Aveline first. Fenris sighed, Maker knew that he loved the woman that was currently pestering him, but she tested his patience greatly. 'You have to be quiet, otherwise Donnic may suspect something, also we may attract unwanted attention too soon.'

'I thought that's what we are here for! The only things that raised their ugly heads are those bloody unnatural spiders,' she muttered viciously. She let everyone else deal with those things, she stayed well out of the fight.

'Those spiders are perfectly natural,' Fenris replied quietly.

'Not in my reality they're not,' Makatza said without thinking. Fenris' head turned slowly, he had a blank look on his face, but Makatza knew how to read his eyes and saw the flash of pain that flickered through. Garrett coughed trying to dislodge the obvious tension in the air. Makatza sighed, 'I'm going to just, just scout ahead,' she said.

'I don't think that's a good idea-' Garrett began.

'Don't worry I'm not going far. I'll take Ciere and Elgon. I won't go further than a few hundred paces,' she smiled and left before either of them could say another word. She was tense, horribly so. It was all in the last half an hour as well. She was becoming impatient and ratty. She tramped over weeds and bushes. Luckily her heavy duty boots, that went up to her thigh were made of thick, black leather. She had leggings, her skirt, blouse and chain mail corset on. Her hair was braided and bunned up, so no bugger could grab it. 'That was a stupid thing to say. Why the hell did I say it?' She asked angrily. _Guess I'm feeling a little homesick. I do miss mamma. That might be it. A lot has happened and yet nothing at the same time. _She sighed and found a handy rock to plonk on. Ciere and Elgon ran around their noses pressed tight to the ground. She wasn't sitting there long before she heard a faint bird cry. The signal. They must have spotted Aveline finally coming up the pass. There were torches that they had to light to show that the way was clear for Aveline to pass. The first torch was lit, the only enemies being the spiders. It was show time. Makatza quickly made her way back to Fenris and Garrett, she avoided looking at Fenris and asked whether they should move. Garrett nodded and they moved ahead. They didn't get far before a few thugs and their dogs appeared out of nowhere. Makatza groaned, she hated fighting Mabaris. She didn't like killing animals in the first place, but dogs were her one major weakness. Instead of confronting them, she let her two wolves out front along with her own growling. The Mabaris are loyal dogs, but they got the hint. With their tails between their legs, they zipped past the companions and left. Makatza felt a lot more comfortable about letting an arrow loose into the first thug who got in her eye line. It hit him in the shin, causing him to drop onto his knees, where Fenris came and delivered the last blow with a sweep of his sword. The battle was short and bloody. Makatza spat, the last thug had exploded a little with Garrett's pressure cage. She was covered in blood. Fenris came over and picked something off her hair.

'Ugh, don't want to know what that is. Ever.' She pulled a face as he flicked it away. He tried wiping the blood off her cheek with his thumb, but Makatza was still tense from earlier. She stiffened up. Fenris frowned.

'Do you wish to be in _your_ reality?' He asked, Makatza winced, he really did have a skill in saying the exact thing you wished wouldn't be said at that moment. She sighed.

'I'm just a little homesick Fenris, that's all,' she tried to explain. Fenris gave her a small smile.

'So you do not wish to leave me?' He said quietly as Hawke moved on. Makatza shook her head.

'I'm not quite done with you yet,' she replied, kissing his own blood stained cheek. She grimaced at the taste, earning a chuckle from her elf. They walked together to catch up with Garrett. Who wasn't alone. Makatza sighed as she recognised the voice.

'I told you why, I apologise and yet you still turn up!' Garrett moaned. 'We don't have time for this!'

'You should just let me along then,' Isabela smiled, flicking her blade. She winked at Fenris who growled. Makatza grinned, although she had her own ideas, Isabela may have gotten away with kissing him once but she wouldn't let her do it again. Hawke sighed.

'I'm going to find Aveline, I need to speak with her for a second, you lot scout ahead,' they did as he asked, bickering the whole time. Well Fenris and Isabela bickered. Makatza simply smiled and watched in amusement. Hawke trekked down the trail and saw Aveline about a hundred paces in front of him, he waved his arms to catch her attention. She looked like she doing badly, talking to Donnic. He had a bored expression on his face. Aveline made an excuse and managed to climb through the bushes with dignity.

'What in Andraste's name is going on?' She whispered angrily.

'Isabela's turned up. I'm just letting you know.' He smiled. Aveline frowned, that's all she needed.

'Hawke, I'm not doing very well here. This is a terrible idea. Honestly I don't know why I keep you around,' she muttered. Her conversations with Donnic had been stale. She couldn't help it. Her heart went all fluttery and her mind went on vacation when he was near her.

'You need my good humour,' Hawke laughed. 'You don't want me as sour and dour as you. You need a counterpoint.'

Aveline paused before replying, 'I don't think I've asked to be the butt of your jokes.'

Garrett looked at her for a few seconds before a smile spread across his face, 'Donnic.'

**'**Okay, sometimes I have asked for it.' Aveline said after a minute or two. 'Listen I've got to get back, see you back at the barracks.' She stood up and brushed herself off. Garrett watched her leave before determining it was safe for him also to move. He moved quickly and soon caught up with the others who were fighting off a large spawn of spiders. Unfortunately for Makatza she had to get involved in this one. The group being too big for just Fenris and Isabela to handle. Hawke jumped in with a force spell and sent a particularly large one toward his sister. Who sliced the thing almost in half with a look of pure hatred. He didn't mean to send it her way, but luckily she killed it with ease. Once the infestation was clear Makatza lit the torch, they bunkered down to hear Aveline and Donnic talking.

'So what do you think?' Aveline asked Donnic. Who turned around with a bit of a start.

'Oh, um, what?'

'So what do you think about blades?' She repeated, she had been talking about the technique in which blacksmiths temper a sword. Makatza rolled her eyes. Isabela and Garrett exchanged looks. They all backed off quietly.

'Maker that was painful,' Garrett winced.

'I thought our relationship was awkward at first,' Makatza said to Fenris who smiled back.

'She's courting the man.' Fenris replied, a little unsure. 'With a fear reserved for dragons,' he added. Makatza had to almost stuff her hand in her mouth to stop her giggling. They almost ran ahead to the third checkpoint. Killing stuff as they went. Aveline and Donnic would have had a hard time if they were seriously going to do all this by themselves. Makatza was seething by the end of it. She hated spiders and had seen enough to last her a lifetime. She was muttering furiously about Aveline. Fenris simply looked amused by her ranting. Admittedly they were all covered in blood and spider goo. They lit the last torch. Garrett went to hide but Makatza stood in the open tutting and tapping her foot.

'Come on sis, they'll be here soon!' Garrett hissed, pulling at her arm.

'Good! I'm stopping this whole damn charade. I'm covered in fucking spider gloop and God knows, I mean, Maker knows what else! This is bullshit. Aveline and Donnic are the most normal out of all of us, yet there wasn't this much trouble when Isabela wanted to get her leg over. I don't care if it's been like four or five years. If I was able to get Fenris, bear in mind his hates magic in any form. If I was able to get Fenris to love me then this should be a piece of piss!' Makatza ranted. Fenris raised a brow.

'I feel like I should be mildly insulted for some reason. But I actually feel a little proud that she see ''getting'' me as an accomplishment. Is that wrong?' Fenris muttered to Hawke who shook his head.

'No, with women you take every perk you can get. Especially from ones like those two,' Garrett said back shaking his head. Makatza was staying put. So it was a bit of a shock for Aveline and Donnic as they rounded the corner.

'H-Hawke, Katza! What are you doing here?' Aveline exclaimed unconvincingly. Donnic looked at the gore cover companions and tilted his head.

'Been strangely quiet huh. Funny that, I thought you would have found _plenty_ to talk about. Like y'know the future and things,' Makatza said in an annoyed voice. Fenris winced and pulled her back from the two guards. Clearly being covered in spider did nothing to improve Makatza's mood. He gave Donnic a small smile.

'Uh Captain? What's going on here?' Donnic said looking at a reddening Aveline.

'Oh for the love of the Maker! She wants you to flip her tits over arse and bang her like a bent nail!' Isabela sighed. Makatza's jaw dropped open. Fenris tried to stifle his laugh, which turned into a cough as Makatza elbowed him.

Garrett began to speak, 'uh, what she means is-'

'I think I understand. Captain. I would like to speak to you in private. Back in the Barracks,' he nodded at Makatza and Hawke before turning on his foot. Aveline looked like she was going to shit a brick.

'You're coming with me Hawke! Both of you!' Aveline commanded. Her mind was going wild, she could only think of bad situations. She could only drag her feet. Makatza felt horribly guilty, but she wasn't convinced that it was a bad thing that was happening. It took them a while to trek back into Kirkwall. They were climbing the low town steps when a messenger ran up to Fenris. Makatza frowned as Fenris spoke quietly to the young elven boy. Coin changed hands and the boy slipped a light coloured roll of parchment into Fenris' hands. Makatza told Garrett and Isabela to go on with Aveline. Fenris looked like he was about to be sick. She went over to him and pulled him down to sit on the cobbled stair with her. His hands shook as he looked at the roll.

'Do you want me to open it?' She asked. She had no idea what it was but is seemed to be important to him.

'I do not know. I am worried about the content. This was something I began to look for when...'

'When I promised to marry Bavent,' Makatza supplied. Fenris nodded. Makatza nodded as well, she sat next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while until the setting sun had indeed disappeared. Makatza looked around before casting a small light spell. It wasn't like the Templars could do anything anyway. Fenris bit his lip before breaking the wax seal. He unrolled it, but didn't look at the parchment. Instead he handed it to Makatza who read it for him.

_I will be staying at the Inn known as_

_the ''Hanged Man'' in one weeks time._

_I hope to see you during that time. _

_It has been far too long brother. _

_Varania_

'Oh my god. Fenris. This is your sister!' Makatza said. She read the letter out loud. Fenris' lips twitched. 'Is this who you were looking for when we weren't together?'

'Yes, I had lost you and I could not bear it. So I put out a few questions asking about her. And now she is coming to Kirkwall.' He said, his devoid of emotion.

'Fenris! This is wonderful, your family.' Makatza said happily.

'Maybe, it may be a trap. We shall see.' He said shrugging. He took the paper from Makatza and placed it in the pouch where he stored all the other paper. He looked at Makatza carefully. 'Would you come with me? To meet her. My family.' He said with a hint of red in his cheeks.

'Do you think she would approve of me?' Makatza asked jokingly.

Fenris stroked her cheek and kissed her gently. 'I would not care what she thought. You are mine.'

**Well there we are. Sorry it took so long. Please people drop a review. I would like more than one. It is a little disheartening.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Wow, ask and you shall receive huh. It's defo inspired me to write :) Well I'm glad you all liked the chapter! It was a very long time in writing :/ Apparently touch typing does nothing for speed. Gah, can't write as quickly as I think. Enough rambling from me. Will be skipping here there and everywhere in this chapter, just to let you know lol.**

Chapter 84 – As it is written.

A pompous, overweight man sits behind his desk. His hair, a dirty grey, slicked back, his cheeks were sunk in and hollow looking, his skin was sallow and sagging. He wore his beard long and combed. His eyes were grey, cold and cruel. He sat proudly in his chair, simply waiting. Slaves of various ethnicities flittered around him. One man showed him a ring, presenting it with his head bowed. He looked at it, taking it out and fingering the large red gem, before nodding and putting it back in the box. His clothing was sparkling and jewelled, this man was a magpie and clearly liked his accessories. A tanned red haired elven woman kneeling in front of his desk, her fore head pressed against the floor. He twirled a quill in his fingers while he regarded the young woman.

'Tell me again,' he commanded.

She whimpered and nodded to the floor, 'Master. He even sent me money. He has learnt how to read and write. He spoke of a young woman. Hawke her family name is. She had just left him. He does not wish to be in the city any more,' the woman said, giving the man specific points. Clearly she knew that he was impatient. 'When I received the first letter, I came to you, Master.' She said hopefully. She was playing a dangerous game in Tevinter.

'You know that Hadriana has not returned from that disgusting country. I can only assume that he has killed her. Useless woman. I hope you do not prove to be the same?' He ended the sentence with a question that the woman dared not to answer. He nodded in satisfaction, 'very well then Varania, you may reply to him, tell him that you will be in lodgings in Kirwall in a week's time. I will read the letter before you send it.' He motioned for her to stand.

Varania got up, she curtsied and bowed her head as she was dismissed. Danarius would no doubt be very thankful to have Leto back in his service. He sounded so distraught over this Hawke woman, hopefully Danarius would help him, remove those memories of her. Then she would be able to get her brother back, if she became a Magister as well, she could help Leto, claim him into her service. It was a selfish thought, but Varania was convinced this was the only way to help him. She sighed and quickly made her way back to her quarters to write the letter to her long lost brother. She had to make it simple. If he suspected at all he might resist which would undo all her hard work.

...

Fenris raised a brow.

'Oh come on! Like you've never wondered!'

He somehow managed to raise that brow further. Which infuriated the other speaker until the point that a missile was thrown. In this case a pillow. It hit him square in the face. He cursed and threw it back, earning a high pitched yelp. Makatza threw herself to the side of the bed. Barely dodging the soft cushion. They had been discussing the disappearance of her clothing as she shifted. Nothing in the books mentioned it. It was a vague attempt to take his mind off the oncoming day. When Varania was supposed to be at the Hanged Man. He had become more and more agitated as the week passed. Not even sparring with her took the edge off his restlessness. But random conversations seemed to work. Kind of. If she made them interesting enough.

'Seriously though!' She said to him half dangling off the side of the bed. He shrugged and pulled her upright again. 'You can't tell me that you've never thought about it, I wrote to Kiana and she said that the shape shifter that she travelled with never had any trouble. Not even in armour. But when she was made to change when she was in armour, she did complain a lot afterwards saying that it took a lot more concentration. Maybe I should try wearing something skin tight...' Makatza said watching his expression. _At the mention of skin tight definitely did something, _she laughed in her mind. Fenris wasn't one to be swayed by a naked woman, but the thought of Makatza wearing something tight, either shorts, tank top or something more exotic flicked the ''male instinct switch.''

'Maybe I should try and find some of my old leotards...' she said calmly getting off the bed and walking over to the wardrobe. Fenris didn't say anything but did watch her every move, while quietly shifting over to the middle of the bed. Makatza smiled to herself as she looked in her Bergen. She had just spent a girly day with Isabela and Merrill, even Aveline joined them. It was a painful day... Isabela insisting that they try a new beauty treatment. Makatza had hidden the results from Fenris until the soreness had disappeared. She had done it before when she had to perform in her leotard only in dance shows but, it always hurt. But that was a few days ago. She had fobbed off his suspicions with casual mentioning of a ''woman's time.'' That had made her laugh, this backwards world. Men must think women went through it several times a month. They didn't enquire so most women used it as a handy excuse. Luckily Anders' pill meant that she hadn't had to go through it, not since she arrived.

She found one of her full length, black leotards and smiled. This should work. She held it while she walked to the bathroom, Fenris raised a brow at that, they normally changed together all the time. She smiled as she shut the door and looked at the leotard, hopefully it would still fit. She was gaining weight since the whole Warden business. She wasn't her normal self, but her breasts and legs had gotten bigger again, especially now she was training. She wasn't a hundred percent happy, not yet, another half a stone and she would be back to usual. She undressed, loving the softness and smooth feeling of her skin. Of all the beauty treatments Isabela subjected her to, this was her favourite. She slipped the leotard on, it was from her first dance show and had silver streaks that wound up her torso, enhancing her curves. She rolled the sleeve on and pulled the back up. Looking in the mirror she smiled. It was a little low cut with a high back. Perfect. She would show Fenris then try to transform. She opened the door and walked out into the bedroom.

'Well? Do you think this would work?' She asked giving him a twirl. She tried not to smirk as she saw his mouth open slightly.

'You, uh, look. Um,' he began sitting up. Makatza was full aware how tight it was and lifted her arms up in the beginning position of her dance.

'Do you want to see the routine?' She asked, slightly shy all of a sudden. Fenris nodded quickly. She blushed at his reaction, and mimicked him nodding. She began her routine, she had a smaller space to perform in, but she made do. Also she had no music, so she began to hum the song quietly to herself. She only was only a minute and about ten seconds into her routine, she was performing a pirouette, when she was interrupted. Fenris had soundlessly moved, she had her eyes closed while she danced, so it was quite a shock. He caught her as she fell out of her pirouette. He held her from the floor and smiled.

'You are doing this to distract me,' he said huskily. Watching her dance had been fascinating, he felt like he was committing a great crime in stopping her but he couldn't leave her.

'Is it working?' She replied smiling, her hair being draped across the carpet, she should have tied it up, but she forgot. Gravity always made it fall out anyway.

'Greatly.'

'Good,' she smirked flicking an ear. 'Do you wish to see the rest?' The way he said yes, implied not to her dance. She grinned and smacked him around the head playfully. She slipped out of his arms onto the floor, almost scalping herself in the process, but she would never admit that and didn't react to the sharp pain on her head.

'Tough, I want to practise transforming,' she said looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. It wasn't often that his advances were rejected, so he wasn't too worried about it when he was. He was definitely feeling more grumpy than agitated now. Makatza smiled at him, he returned her smile with a grin of his own. 'Right, I'm going to really concentrate when I do this, I'm going focus about wearing the clothes. Ready?' She glittered and morphed, seconds later she was in her wolf form. She rolled her shoulders.

'What is the matter?' Fenris asked.

'_Feel like I'm wearing two bras,' _she woofed. Fenris chuckled. '_I think that means that it might have worked. The feeling is wearing off, but for a moment there that was really horrible.' _She walked around the room. There was a scratch at the door before it opened. Elgon and Ciere bounded in, they were smaller than Makatza by a bit, but she was larger than Bubble. They bounced on her, nipping her ears and tail. She growled playfully and they all tumbled around the floor, Fenris smiling at their antics. Makatza rarely transformed unless she needed to, so the young wolves didn't get to be with her when she was. They always felt better when she was, she was a wolf when she first found them, it was how they remembered her. After about half an hour of play fighting, when she had forgotten about concentrating about her clothing she decided to transform back. That's when she really focused on her clothing. Fenris tilted his head while scratching Elgon behind the ear. Elgon and Ciere had grown attached to Fenris, Makatza would never tell him, but they thought of him as their father. Makatza thought it would scare him a little. She felt her transformation ripple over her ankles and she concentrated fiercely on her leotard. She found the reason why her clothes disappeared. She actually had to remake them almost, using the energy that was discarded during her change. No wonder Morrigan complained about having to create the same metal plate armour. It was easy because Makatza was very attached to her leotards and knew each one in detail. She knew it would be a lot harder in unknown armour, trying to remind all the little molecules where they were supposed to be. It only took her a minute before she was crouching on the floor, dressed in her leotard.

'You did it,' Fenris praised. Makatza stood shakily, wiping the sheen of sweat from her head.

'Yeah, though it was easier and harder than I thought. Might have to settle for a different style leotard next time,' Makatza replied pulling at the long sleeves. She was drenched in sweat, it was definitely a learning curve. Fenris got up and gently helped her out of the leotard, she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek as she stepped out the second skin. They had debated about whether to stay at the Hanged Man that night, to see if it was a trap but they decided against it. Instead they decided to stay in and spend the first night in a long time together, under the same roof. Varric and Isabela promised to let them know if anything suspicious happened, before the meeting with Varania. Fenris hadn't told Hawke or anyone else, he didn't trust the meeting to go well. He would rather not have an audience. Makatza dragged him from this train of thought with a kiss. It was slow and sensual and seeing as she was unclothed and in his arms he was brought back to reality with a jolt.

...

They walked down the steps in silence, her wolves either side of them. Fenris didn't carry his sword, Makatza only had a blade in her boot. They were uneasy, but no news of an ambush had come from Varric or Isabela. Fenris was almost shaking and refused to eat anything that morning, Makatza had done a pretty good job of keeping him distracted last night but it wasn't working this morning. They passed through the market ignoring all merchantmen's attempts to attract their attention. Makatza bit her lip in thought. She had put on her swimsuit like leotard that morning, just in case she had to change. This Danarius person sounded like a slippy bastard and if he was planning something he would more than likely keep it undercover. Though to be able to keep it from Isabela and Varric, he would have to be very, very good. They received word that a woman matching Fenris' vague description was seen leaving a boat on her own. She had managed to get to the Hanged Man last night without trouble. Makatza half wanted Danarius to appear, so she could tear out his throat for all the things he did to Fenris. No doubt how Fenris felt when she was kidnapped. Before she knew it, they were standing outside the Hanged Man's door.

'Wait, what did you tell Varania about me?' Makatza said as the thought hit her.

'Not a lot. That you had left me...' Fenris replied. Elgon and Ciere sat at their feet sniffing the air as the door opened and a drunk wandered out.

'Oh well isn't that great,' Makatza replied sarcastically.

'Well I just said a 'woman called Hawke,' actually. You are no longer a Hawke and she doesn't know your first name.' Fenris corrected. Thinking about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea at the time, but now it had consequences if Danarius was here.

'Does she know about us?' Makatza asked.

'No. Not unless someone has said something in the bar. I thought it best to not mention us, just in case. The same reason I only called you Hawke,' he replied brushing back his hair. Makatza sighed and straightened his collar. She had made him wear something other than his armour, especially since she found out that it was the same armour that this Danarius had made him wear. She was also having some armour made for him, almost in the same style but with slight differences, so it was more comfortable to wear with his markings. He was wearing a black cotton top and his leggings. Pretty casual for him, he insisted in wearing his belt and he won that argument. Makatza loved how he looked in his armour, but she found him even more attractive in normal clothing. It was so different to normal. Fenris' hand was shaking.

'Don't worry, I'll play along until you find it comfortable to mention me, do you want me to go in first and find a table nearby this red headed elf and simply watch until you want me?' Makatza offered. She didn't mind.

'It seems the smart thing to do, if things go wrong...' he left the sentence open. Makatza nodded and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She left him outside and wandered in with her wolves. She was greeted with a stale smell of ale and piss. She rolled her eyes as Elgon whined about the straw and walked over to the bar. She looked around naturally and saw a tall, pretty elf with red hair that was tied in a messy bun, she looked like Fenris, her features softer. She caught Makatza's eye and smiled. Makatza nodded back and returned to the barman. She had put on her rings seeing as she was going to be in public. She leant over the bar.

'Yo! Johnny!'

'What's up honey?' He asked leaning forward to talk to her. The bar was pretty loud so she was sure that Varania wouldn't hear her. Elgon and Ciere sat patiently at her side.

'I need you to do me a favour. Bring me a drink, flirt with me and call me ''Lady Bavent,'' do you think you can do that?' She replied. She hated to ask but she needed Varania to think she was just another patron, until Fenris wanted to introduce her.

John smirked, 'you want me to flirt with you? That all. Sure. What do ya want?'

'Wine, pink if you've got it,' she slid a coin (well tried, it got stuck) over the counter and winked. Leaving him to pour her a glass. She wandered over past Varania's table and took one in the corner, she would be able to hear everything. She let Elgon and Ciere jump up on the bench with her. Varania was looking her way so she decided to play it cool and stare at the fire while scratching Ciere's ear. Fenris entered the bar and spotted Varania. She used her peripherals and watched him walk across and take the seat opposite her.

'Varania,' he said calmly.

'I can't believe it's you!' She replied. Fenris would be able to see Makatza just by looking at Varania, she had sat right behind the elven woman. At an angle though. She was distracted by John walking over to her and placing a glass on her table.

'Can I say you're looking beautiful today Lady Bavent?' He said winking. Makatza smiled, she knew that Varania could hear and that Fenris would be silently looking and listening.

'You can say it,' she said flirtatiously, 'but how much will it cost me?'

John laughed, 'for you m'lady, it's free.' Varania's ears blushed, she was clearly listening to the conversation. Makatza laughed as well, she sent a smile to Fenris who tilted his head in reply. John walked away and Makatza sipped her wine waiting and listening.

'You get nobles in here?' Varania asked.

Fenris snapped his gaze onto her. 'Yes. Some. It is popular here.' His answer was short and curt. Varania smiled weakly. She coughed and looked at Fenris.

'You have changed a lot, Leto,' she said her head dipped.

'Leto?' He replied.

'That's your name, Leto. Why don't you recognise it?' She frowned. Makatza raised a brow. _Leto, that doesn't suit him at all. I don't like the meaning of ''Fenris,'' but it matches him to a tee, _she thought sipping her wine again. She could see him fidgeting and his hands were still shaking.

'No. I have been going by a different name for many years,' he said a slight harsh tone in his voice.

'I have heard, people talk about you, in here. I've only been here a night and yet I have heard many things,' Varania said, she was beginning to worry, this wasn't going to plan. Danarius should have arrived by now. She didn't think she would have to sit and talk with him, he might get suspicious, and from what she had heard, he didn't have much of a temper. She would hate to think what he would do, when he found out it was her who revealed him to Danarius.

'Like what?'

'Fighting dragons, darkspawn, and of this Hawke woman,' she added a slight note of anger in her voice. 'What happened to her?'

'She got married,' Fenris replied bitterly. 'That is all.'

'You don't sound happy about that Leto, I thought she cared about you, that's what you said.' Varania was trying to poke information out of him, if she could find out more about this Hawke woman, if Fenris was being difficult when returning to Danarius she might be able to make him less hateful by using this woman.

'My name is Fenris,' he said sternly. He didn't like the tone Varania used. She was being too forceful, he didn't want to talk about that time. He didn't expect much in this meeting but he thought it wasn't going well. He decided to try and loosen up a bit. Makatza give him a reassuring smile from behind Varania's back. He felt his heart lift a little. 'I wasn't happy about it. But things have changed. Here you sit for instance.'

Varania smiled, she tried to reach across and take his hand, she was a little shocked when he snatched it back. She tilted her head in question. 'I have missed you brother, I was so upset when you left mother and I.'

'What happened? I don't remember.' Fenris revealed. Varania wasn't aware of that, a lot of things suddenly made sense. A spark of fear lit in her, Fenris wasn't forcibly separated from Danarius, he had run away. She thought that he was in Kirkwall due to unfortunate circumstances, not because he wanted to be. She thought that Hadriana wanted to take Fenris into her service, instead of returning him to Danarius, that's why he had killed her. Loyal to only one master. She had made a grievous mistake. To cover her growing fear she spoke about how he had won his markings, and was granted a boon. He used that boon to set free their mother and herself. He didn't seem to like the answer she gave.

'You mean I wanted these?' He replied staring at his hand.

'Yes, you competed against hundreds of other men and women to get them, it was a great honour.'

'Honour?' Fenris repeated bitterly. 'I was mistaken,' he sighed. Makatza was trying to fight back the tears that had swam in her eyes. The story itself was sad and heartbreaking, Fenris' reaction pulled at her heartstrings. Ciere whined in response, Elgon joining in. Varania had broken out in a sweat, she was becoming nervous about the time it was taking for Danarius to arrive. Makatza noticed that she was becoming edgy and thought that it was a little dodgy. She knocked back her wine and stood up, Fenris was engrossed in Varania's tales about his previous life. Makatza walked past their table and had gotten as far as the bar when she heard Fenris speak.

'I remember you, we used to play in our Master's courtyard while mother worked,' he looked at his hands. Makatza leant on the bar watching their conversation. Varania bit her lip. He frowned, 'why are you so-'

Makatza looked at the stairs, the blood draining from her features. She abandoned all pretence and ran forward grabbing Fenris by the shoulders and whispering in his ear. 'Fenris, we have to leave now!' Varania was clearly shocked at her interupption and Fenris looked to where her Makatza was looking. He stood up quickly. Varania jumped up at the same time.

'Ahh my little Fenris,' the man spoke, the bar quickly cleared. They knew that something big was going to happen. John automatically began removing the larger bottles of spirit from the back of the bar. Varania tried to disappear with the crowd but Elgon snapped at her, keeping her in place. Fenris' eyes widened. Makatza pulled at his arm but he was frozen in place. The man kept walking down, flanked by lackeys.

'Predictable as always,' he said with a smile.

'I'm sorry it came to this Leto,' Varania said bowing her head and stepping away from Elgon. Makatza couldn't help the panic that rose in her chest. They were seriously outnumbered. She looked around and spotted a sword that someone had left in their haste to leave, that was Fenris armed, she needed little more than the knife in her boot. Fenris stepped toward Varania.

'You led him here!' He accused.

Danarius walked up behind Varania and spoke smugly, 'now, now Fenris. Don't blame your sister, she done what any serving imperial citizen should.'

'I may have wanted these filthy markings in the past Danarius, but I won't let you kill me to get them.' Fenris spat at the man. Makatza stood behind him, Danarius didn't seem to concerned at her presence. Elgon and Ciere were hiding under a table trying not to draw attention to themselves.

Danarius laughed in a self serving way, it made Makatza want to slit his throat there and then. 'How little you know my pet,' his eyes drifted onto Makatza. He stared at her, noticing the protective stance Fenris had taken. 'Is this your new mistress then? I don't seem to know you.'

'Good. Let's keep it that way,' Makatza spat. 'Fenris is a free man. He doesn't belong to anyone,' she stared at him, if only looks could kill.

'It's rude not to introduce yourself,' Danarius replied. 'My you are impressive aren't you. Such a face, and your figure is good as well. No wonder my little pet here is protective of you.' This made Makatza snarl and her eyes flash. Danarius raised a brow, he noticed her little slip. 'Do I detect a note of jealousy?' He said smugly. 'It's not surprising. The lad is rather skilled, isn't he?' Makatza growled deeply at him, but Fenris had snapped. He hated the way Danarius had spoken about Makatza, but that was the last straw. He lit his markings in anger.

'Shut your mouth Danarius,' he spat, Makatza snatched the sword from the table and handed it to him, drawing her own blade. Elgon and Ciere slunk out from under the table and stood in front of them snarling and growling. Danarius looked a little worried, but his anger overrode it.

'The word is Master!' He said taking his staff around.

Varania hurried into the far corner. Makatza was so angry with the woman. Danarius cast a protective spell and uttered an incantation to make a few shades appear. Makatza cursed and threw her knife at the first, killing it instantly. She ducked as Fenris screamed out while making a sweeping blow. The sword wasn't as large as his own but it was effective. She grabbed the blade and delivered a blow to the soldier who ran at her. She kicked his shield away and dodged the oncoming stab of his sword. Ciere jumped up and tore at the man's wrist causing him to scream out and drop his sword. Makatza lashed out and slit his throat before picking up his blood splattered blade. Bile rose in her mouth. She would never get used to doing that. Which was probably a really good thing.

Danarius watched Makatza as she danced between blows and noticed how well she fought beside Fenris, his slave didn't even need to take precautions about where she was, she anticipated his moves and acted as a his shadow. Fenris delivered the maiming blow, then she would appear out of nowhere and finish the enemy off. Her wolves seem to act mindlessly, but then Danarius noticed the pattern. _They would act on whatever this woman was doing. She spoke to them in growls and barks, strange, very unusual. Maybe she is a mage. But my pet would be very wary of mages, maybe he doesn't know, _Danarius mused while watching. His soldiers were losing, but this woman and Fenris were taking damage, he smirked and summoned more skeletons and wraiths. He wouldn't kill this woman. He would use her. Fenris seemed more than a little protective of her. He would use that to his advantage.

Makatza took a blow to the back of the head and fell to the floor. Fenris cried out and tried to make his way to her but Danarius had already seen his opportunity. He reached down and held a blade to the young woman's throat.

'Let her go!' Fenris shouted at him, the remaining enemies surrounded him. He had allowed himself to become seriously disadvantaged. Danarius sneered at him.

'I will, in time. Drop your sword my pet. Come quietly and I will see that no harm comes to her,' he commanded, Fenris' sword shook but fell to the floor. Elgon and Ciere weren't happy. They snapped and snarled at the guards, backing up to Fenris. Makatza was unconscious. Danarius lifted her up under her arms his hand still holding the dagger at her skin. He began to talk again but he was cut off by the door swinging open and one of Varric's bolts killing a wraith. Hawke and the other companions swarmed in, instantly tipping the odds in Fenris' favour. Danarius swore and created his shield again. John was holding a crossbow and took pot shots at whatever came too close. It seemed that he had sunk out with the crowd and ran to the Hawke estate. Fenris smiled grimly and seized a man by the throat crushing his windpipe instantly. Hawke and his friends made easy work of the enemies that were left, soon bloodied and injured they circled around Danarius and his shield.

'You've made an incredibly stupid move taking my sister,' Garrett shook his head.

'She is gonna be pissed when she wakes up old man. Petal isn't known for her pre-tea cheer,' Varric chuckled and shook his head. Fenris on the other hand just scowled with a deadly look. He even raised a hand to touch the shield.

'When the moment comes, I will kill you,' he said deeply. Ciere and Elgon growled and snapped at Danarius.

'Champion, this is your sister?' Danarius said smiling. 'Then you should hold your tongue. I will not hesitate to kill her, no matter how pretty she is,' he said tilting her head towards his lips as he spoke. Fenris' markings lit up in protest. 'I think I will be fine, I will give you one chance Fenris. Drop your sword or you'll never see her again.'

'What are you going to do you old baggage? You're fucked mate. We've got you by the wrinkly bollocks,' Isabela smirked.

'Not quite, I think,' Danarius replied vanishing. He had teleported, using the last of his strength. He sagged to the wooden floor. The docks had been quite far away but he had managed it, there was a lot of spilt blood around for him to gather energy from, he just had to keep them talking. Which they were only too happy to do. He looked up into the face of his crew. 'Well don't just stand there! Get this ship moving! Now!' He commanded standing up. The sailors jumped into action, their fear rolling off them. He dropped Makatza on the deck. 'Someone take her to the brig and chain her up. I want a guard at the cell at all times. One wearing the lyrium gauntlets.'

'Send someone to my quarters, get me on the open ocean as fast as possible.' It hadn't gone as he wanted, but things were looking up. He had the Champion's sister and Fenris seemed to be quite attached to her. That pirate woman was nice as well, if all went to his new plan he would have the full set soon.

...

'No!' Fenris cried lunging forward to thin air. 'Where is he?!'

Garrett swore looking at Aveline. Merrill and Isabela looked around and even ran outside. Fenris' attention turned to Varania who was cowering from Elgon and Ciere who had advanced on her. Fenris dropped his sword and stormed over to her.

'You! Where is he?'

'I had no choice Leto!' She replied holding up her hands protectively.

'Stop calling me that!' He shouted at her. 'Where is he? Where has he taken her?!'

'She was Hawke! That woman! The one who left you! Why do you care?! I could have been a Magister! I could have taken care of you Leto!' She shouted back. 'Please stop him!' She asked Hawke who was watching, Fenris had a murderous intent on his face, much like the look he wore when he killed Hadriana. Garrett wasn't happy by far but stepped in.

'Fenris, stop we need her,' he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Fenris snarled and turned on his foot, the wolves following him.

'I would have given you everything,' he said turning his head slightly. Varania's eyes filled with tears. She had heard the emotion in his voice when the Hawke woman got knocked out, she now realized what a mistake she had made.

'He'll be at the docks, he has a ship! He won't have got far, if you get a boat you'll catch up.' She blurted at his back, trying to get him to show her some recognition, but he ignored her and walked out the door. Varric and Aveline walked after him. Garrett turned to Isabela.

'Fancy a trip?'

'Oh Maker yes! Come on gang, it's time we take my ship out for it's maiden voyage!' She cried out. Merrill went white. Anders and Sebastian both gave each other a pained look. They had some idea of what being on Isabela's ship might be like.

Fenris sighed and pounded his fist against the wall. Varric sighed as well. 'Isn't this becoming a bad habit? We've got to put a bell on Petal or something.'

'I should have known. Should have known that he would never stopped hounding me,' Fenris spat. Aveline patted his shoulder and shared a pull from Varric's hip flask. As if being captured by tainted dwarves weren't enough. She had to go get herself captured by a Magister. Fenris' old Master no less. Garrett ran out dragging Varania behind him. He whispered in Aveline's ear, before joining the others as they all ran to the docks. Varric peeled himself from the wall and jogged after them.

'Fenris, your sis-'

'She is not my sister,' he said abrubtly.

'Right, well. She says that Danarius had a ship. We're going after him. Are you coming?' Aveline said. Fenris looked at her for a second before nodding. Aveline smiled and handed him her sword. It was longer than the one he had. 'I know you'll want a weapon. Mine's better than any others you're bound to find. Besides I'll scavenge something off one of the slattern's sailors.'

Fenris spun it in his hand, before sending Aveline a rare full blown smile. He knew it was hard for the Guard Captain to hand her weapon over. It would have been hard for him as well. She grinned back, then they both broke into a run after the others.

...

_Oh fuck me my head hurts, _I thought to myself as the blackness lifted from my mind. At first it was like punching through fog, but it was clearing slowly and steadily. My first thoughts other than, _oh my fucking god I hurt, _and _where the fuck am I now?_ Soon turned to where Fenris was. I opened my eyes as my ears picked up the sound of water and my nose told me that there was a lot of salt around. I try to move, my arms protesting I sigh, there would be time later to sort out what hurts more than other body bits. I realize with bitterness that I'm chained to the floor. _Of course. I've been kidnapped. Again. _

I laugh to myself. _How do I manage to get myself in these situations? I mean honestly. If someone ever wrote my biography they might as well just write ''and then the usual happened.'' _Don't get me wrong, I'm scared shitless, but there's time for that later. I look around, my chains aren't long and are thick. The floorboards underneath are slippy and covered in seaweed.I sit up cracking my neck. The guard turns around and says something in Arcanum. I only understand a few words so I'm gonna settle for giving him the finger. I know mature right? The cell only has half a wall of bars, the rest is the wood panelling, which means if I can get out my chains I can hide. But how to get out of them. The chains on my wrists are tight. My wolf form isn't slimmer in that joint.

The guard says something loudly. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' I mutter not listening to him. He makes a hand gesture pointing to his gauntlets. They were glowing, I shrug and ignore him. He seemed to have made his point and he wandered off. Perfect. This time I'm not going to be a helpless maiden. Never again. This time I have a full tank of magic and I'm sure as hell gonna use it. I may be on a boat but I know how to swim. Or float at least. I think quickly. My change might not affect my shape for long but it will affect it long enough to let me slip these chains. I cock my head to hear the man talking to another sailor but he smells quite far a way. I can see the glow from his gauntlets. Concentrating I let the change ripple over me, as my wrists buckle and invert I manage to pull them from the cuffs. The glow from the gauntlets got brighter. But I had already changed and slunk into the corner. I had to be careful. The man cried out as he ran back. He looked through the bars and saw just my empty chains. He cursed and unlocked the door, I pressed myself further into the shadows. He spun around failing to see me. Only when his back was turned did I let myself slink forward and growl.

A sour smell reached my nose, he had literally pissed himself in fear. Gross. He turned and was about to yell out when I leapt and closed my jaws on his throat feeling his skin tear and the blood vessels burst in my mouth, covering my tongue in a metallic taste. I grimace as I close my jaw, his muscle and throat slicing between my teeth. I felt his warm blood trickle down my throat as I end his life. I spat out the lump of gristle and flesh, almost heaving. I will never get used to that. He twitches beneath my paws, I watch as scarlet floods from the gaping wound. I wish I could have ended it in a quicker way. I peer around the cell door and seeing nothing I run forward onto the deck.

...

Fenris stood at the front of the bow. Elgon and Ciere sat at either side of him. Garrett, Merrill and Anders were all bathed in light blue light, concentrating. Isabela ran around ordering her men to open more and more sails. They had left the docks quicker than Aveline and Varric expected.

'This is a fast ship,' Varric commented standing at the wheel. Isabela laughed.

'Of course it is. It's a pirate ship. Although those three are doing wonders,' she pointed to where all three mages stood in a circle around the main mast.

'Well they are creating a lot of wind. Which means they'll be useless come the fight,' Aveline said, picking the flaw in the plan.

'Well it won't take long. I can see a ship on the horizon. About twenty minutes at this speed,' Isabela said while looking through her telescope. 'How's Fenris?' She added as she saw the elf pet one of the wolves.

'He's been better. I think he's worried about what will happen to her. But these are completely different circumstances I keep telling him.' Varric sighed, twisting the wheel to a more favourable position.

'What about his sister?' Isabela said.

'She's below deck, I have Sebastian looking after her,' Aveline said. 'So what are we going to do when we catch up? Swing across with our swords in our mouths?'

'I saw that happen once,' Isabela said with a shared look at Varric. 'Topless 'Arry we wrote on his coffin. I mean, y'know a boiled egg, have you just slic-'

'That's enough thank you! I get the idea,' Aveline sighed, her mental images were not nice. She turned her gaze to the ship on the water. They weren't far off. Hopefully Makatza would be okay until they got there. This was a new experience, fighting on a boat, but Isabela's men seemed keen and excited about it, if anything. She left Varric and Isabela to it and walked (well swayed) her way to Fenris, she hadn't quite got her sea legs. Fenris on the other hand didn't seem bothered at all. She stood beside one of the wolves, who licked her hand in greeting. 'How are you doing?'

'I worry,' he said bluntly. 'Danarius is not a kind man.'

'He won't have a chance to do anything. Isabela says we're only about twenty minutes away,' Aveline said to him. He nodded and continued to stare at the other ship. Aveline joined him in his watch. She could only hear the lapping of the waves until a loud boom echoed across the water. Seconds later Varric had joined them with Isabela's looking glass.

'Haha! That's our Petal alright! See Broody! She isn't so helpless!' A large plume of blue smoke billowed from the ship ahead. Fenris grabbed the telescope and held it to his eye. The ship had tilted onto one side, a large hole had been blown in the side. He could see fire and men working around the blast.

...

_Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do,_ Makatza thought to herself as she rolled around on the deck to try and put out the fire on her fur. She had seen a large barrel of lyrium powder and so she knocked it over and grabbed a nearby torch in her jaws. After checking the coast was clear she threw it on the glittering dust. It was quite a bang. More than she thought. She rolled onto her feet satisfied that the burning had stopped. She would get away with a little redness. She snuffed the ash from her snout and slunk into the shadows as sailors ran to the damage. She had to find a way off the ship. She didn't fancy swimming.

...

'Ship Ahoy C'pn!' A sailor called from the crow's nest.

'Aye!' Isabela shouted back.

'What does that mean?' Varric asked, 'we can see it.'

'It means that we can get the grappling hooks in range, and by the time we have them ready we'll be beside the other ship, so get your arse moving!' She shouted at the sailors. Fenris bared his teeth, this was a fight he was longing for. He could hear snarls and barking. Which meant that Makatza was loose in her wolf form. He readied himself as Isabela's crew threw the hooks and began pulling the ship closer. Garrett and the others had slowed the ship quickly, causing waves to be thrown over them all. With a crash the two ship's hulls met.

'Get your sorry good for nothing arses over there!' Isabela screamed at her crew while drawing a blade, leaping onto the other deck. They all cried at their captain's command and swarmed over the ship. Fenris smiled to himself and with wolves on his heels he jumped onto the other swaying boat. Danarius' crew were beside themselves with panic. Makatza had been doing some damage. He clipped a man on the jaw sending him overboard, he was crushed between the two hulls as a wave swelled. There was a lot of smoke, and the other ship's mast made a horrible creaking noise as it was destroyed and pushed over, causing the whole ship to jolt and jerk as the sails crashed into the water. Fenris couldn't see or hear Makatza anywhere.

There was a pulse in the air, Fenris looked to the upper deck where he saw her. She was fighting Danarius. She had manged to change back into her human form, she must have been concentrating because she was wearing a leotard and the chain mail corset. Fenris shook his head in disbelief. She was duelling him with magic?! She could barely control it, but that seemed to make her have the upper hand. She sent waves of fire at him, he barely had a chance to deflect it. Fenris ran to the stairs which collapsed as he got near.

'Woman!' Danarius screamed at her, he had a large cut on his face, he looked weak and it didn't seem that his blood magic was working. 'You will succumb!'

Makatza just laughed at him, her hair was free and whipping around in her magic's air currents. She looked almost demonic. Her eyes were amber, her scars flicked with magic aura. Fenris felt his heart clutch in fear. Had she done something she shouldn't have?

'I can give you more power!' Danarius bargained.

'You think I need more power?' Makatza said, sending a vault of electricity to him. It hit him full in the chest crippling him to the floor. Fenris felt his heart unclench. She hadn't. He then felt incredibly guilty about thinking that she would. He had to tear his eyes away from him to dodge a blow to the head.

'You're nothing old man!' Makatza spat at him. 'What's to stop me from killing you? You offer me power, what else?'

'Anything, anything! My wealth, power, all my estates.' Danarius begged from the floor. Makatza stepped back, her hand to her chin, as if she was thinking about it. Danarius sat up against the banister. 'Yes, yes, I can give you everything. Even Fenris! I will give you him!'

'No.' She said advancing on him.

'What?! No wait! I can give you-'

'You can give me nothing. You offered me all you have remember. And it's just not enough. Nothing will ever be enough!' She grabbed his chin, he had no power left. 'Fenris is mine.' She said tightening her grip, 'but only because he wants to be.' She pushed with her magic and strength and sent him through the banister onto the deck below. Fenris stared up at her. She grinned and jumped. He jolted into life, dropping his sword. Seconds later she dropped into his arms. 'I'm so glad you caught me! I didn't have a backup plan!' She said grinning. 'What took you so long?'

Fenris could do nothing but look at her, blood ran from her lips stained to her skin, where she had killed in wolf form. A cry ran across the ship. They had captured the broken vessel. Fenris looked at the broken old man lying on the deck in front of him. He couldn't believe that such a fragile form was the subject of many of his own nightmares. He knew that Danarius was still alive. Makatza wiggled and he let her fall to the floor gently. Garrett and Isabela walked over. Garrett poked him with a toe.

'Should we put him in the brig?' He asked.

'No.' Fenris replied.

...

I watched. I had to. Fenris grabbed Danarius and literally dragged him onto the other ship. He tied him to the mast and watched him until Isabela had finished looting the other burning ship. I tried to pull him away, but Fenris insisted that he stay. Then the time came, we had left that ship to join it's sisters on the sea floor. We were on open water when Danarius awoke. Garrett and the others weren't powering the ship, there was no need, we weren't in a rush. Fenris snarled when Danarius tried to speak. He took out a blade and slit the ropes holding the old mage to the mast. With little effort he lifted him up and dragged him to the side of the boat. I ran over with Ciere and Elgon on my heels. Fenris looked at me.

What could I do? This was the man that haunted him, what was I supposed to say? Stop? Don't do it? Well I wasn't going to. He deserved to die. Deserved to rot in hell. He wasn't the one that had to hold and try and comfort a full grown man as his skin burned, or when he dreamed of the past horrors that were inflicted on him. My eyes filled with tears as I thought about it. It was time that the demon was put to rest. Fenris would be giving him a merciful death. It was far more than he deserved. Aveline went to stop him but I placed a hand on her arm and shook my head. _No, this had to be done._

Fenris bared his teeth, part of the railing had been broken as the battle commenced, so he was holding Danarius over the water. My heart began to thump as the tension grew. It was almost if he couldn't do it. As if he couldn't believe that he was at this moment in time. I saw his arm bend a little. He had no rage, in his grip was just a weak old man. Rage does a lot of things to you. I thought quickly and after a moment I gingerly stepped forward, I don't like to think that I have a lot of effect on him, but I know the truth is a lot different. His eyes flickered to me, I breath in deeply and smile. Fenris looks to my throat were I knew for a fact I had a shallow cut, half healed, where Danarius held a blade to my skin. It was all he needed.

'You will have no grave. You do not have anyone to mourn your death,' his grip tightened slowly and I heard Danarius gasp as he tried to draw breath. His cold eyes pleaded with me as I turned around to face him. Fenris was breathing heavily, I could feel his lyrium pulsing through his skin.

'You are no longer my master!' He said. In swift movement he crushed the old man's throat. Sneering in disgust he let the body drop into the water. He turned to me his whole body shaking. I wrap my arms around him, feeling him tense up. Of course, there are other people here.

'Go love, I'll be right behind you.' I mutter in his ear. He lets himself be lead by Ciere and Elgon. I sigh and rub my eyes. _Fuck it's been a long day._ I glance at Varania who hastily steps out of Fenris' path. The other pat him on the back, kind of. They're a little wary as usual. I smile and look over the edge of the ship, Danarius' body was pulled under the water by a shadow. I privately hoped that he would rot on the sea floor. Being eaten by those better than him. Garrett slung an arm over my shoulder.

'Y'know I don't remember you having that cut about ten minutes ago,' he said quietly.

I smile again, _nothing gets past you, eh brother. _Without speaking I drop the small sliver of glass from one of the other ship's broken windows into the surf that swelled under the boat. I turned to him, a spark of magic healing the cut fully.

'The things we do for love huh?' I reply smiling.

**Bloody hell that was a loooong chapter. Well I hoped you liked it. This is Makatza's routine until about one minute ten okay, **youtube dot comslash watch?v=cCcDYHGC10Y. **I was going to split this up but seeing as you were all so lovely with the reviews (~thankyou by the way) I decided to give you this! I know a little different with the POV change but if you likes please review. Thanks!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Sorry about the late update, I've being playing ''The last of us,'' couldn't stop until I finished it XD a shout out to Darkspouse :P Wassup? lol**

Chapter 85 – Thinking of a title...

'Izzy?' Makatza said as she passed. Garrett kissed her on the cheek and left her to talk to the pirate alone.

'What's up sweet pea?' She halted in her path and turned to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hawke slapped her arse, earning a saucy grin from Isabela as he left. Makatza smirked and rolled her eyes.

'Do we have to go back to Kirkwall straight away? Could you drop anchor or something?' Makatza asked, feeling stupid about her nautical talk. Izzy looked at her for a second, registering her awkward expression. She laughed and nodded.

'Sure! It'll give the my men some time to wrap up any injuries and sort out the main sail. One of those blasted imperial mages got a lucky hit. Do you want to stop for a couple of hours?' She replied with a grin. Makatza tilted her head, no doubt a few hours for Isabela would include something else. She made a mental note not to walk into Isabella's cabin. Not without giving plenty of warning first.

'Thanks, how's Merrill coping?' The last time she saw the Dalish elf she looked very green.

'Oh you know Merrill, at first she's useless, but I think she's in the rigging now. I heard one of the man shouting at her to be careful, that girl would jump if she thought it would be fun,' Isabela sighed. She rubbed her eyes as she spoke. Makatza laughed, and looked into the mast, true to Isabela's worry, Merrill was indeed climbing in the ropes and rigging. Made quite a change from where she was hanging over the rail only half an hour ago. 'Oh also, I'll have someone put Varania back into the brig.' She added.

Makatza frowned, having been in a brig herself, she didn't like the idea. 'No, leave her Izzy. Where's she gonna go? She's no threat to anyone but herself.'

'If you're sure, but if she tries anything-'

'She won't Izzy, but sure keep an eye on her. I'm gonna check on Fenris,' Makatza cut in with a smile. She kissed her friend on the cheek, and made her way down to where only a couple of cabins were. The smaller one was given to Makatza and the other was Isabela's, everyone else who wanted a rest was bunking with the crew, not that they would be there over night so there wasn't a problem. She winced as she stubbed her toe on the last step as the boat rocked. 'Bloody hell that hurt,' she cursed. She hobbled to the door. She hoped there would be a thin blanket or something, being dressed only in a bit of chain mail and a Lycra leotard and then being half dunked in the sea as the boat capsized was the fast track to pneumonia. She opened the door a crack and heard Ciere woof a hello, she smiled as she entered the small cabin. There was only a bed on the opposite wall, luxury being of small concern on a ship this size. Ciere was half laying on Fenris, Elgon had hopped off the bed and trotted over to meet his mother. Makatza looked at her lover while she stroked her wolf behind the ears. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, in his ''do not bother'' pose. She rolled her eyes.

'Katza,' he said suddenly. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

'Oh love, you scared the life out of me!' She laughed, he relaxed and looked up. She shimmied him over on the bed. Elgon and Ciere moved behind them and spread out of the rough woollen blanket. Makatza laughed as they both rolled onto their backs to sleep. Fenris half smiled as he watched Makatza rub Elgon's stomach enthusiastically. She caught his gaze and blushed. 'What?' She asked shyly.

'I was worried about you,' Fenris admitted. 'I honestly did not care about catching Danarius. I only wanted you back.'

'Well nothing happened to me, I was just thrown in a cell, while chained to the floor. That's all,' she said reassuringly. Fenris took her hand, and brushed her hair from her eyes, her fringe was now long enough to stay tucked behind her ear.

'You have been here almost a year, did you know that?'

'What?! Really? I had no idea it had been that long,' Makatza gaped. Fenris smiled and nodded.

'That does include the time where you went back into your world. So you are about three months off,' he said.

'What brought this up?' Makatza asked curiously. Fenris was strangely calm, she expected more. More emotion, it was a sudden and drastic change. Maybe it hadn't quite sunk in yet. She waited as he took his time to reply. It looked like he was having trouble explaining it. He sighed and let go of her hand, turning away and resting his elbows on his knees, his head bowed. When he spoke, he spoke to the floor.

'All this time. Being hunted by Danarius, it became a poison rooted in my very being. It was what I lived for. The reason for my being. What do I have left? Almost a decade in that city... ' The floodgates opened. Much to Makatza's expectation. She let him rant on about the past ten years, she let it wash over her. He repeated himself quite a few times, he grew angry and his markings reacted, he even got up and paced around. But she let him. He needed to vent all of this, years and years of anger and fear had just been destroyed in seconds. He thumped the walls and almost bounced from side to side. All the time Makatza sat where she was, watching him travel around the room. Only when he slid to the floor, his head in his hands did she move. She knelt in front of him and went to pull his hands from where he was hiding his face. He flinched and pulled away from her touch, Makatza frowned and this time, more forcibly reached for his hands.

'Do not. Just. Stop.' He said not looking at her, his voice broke as he muttered the words. Makatza couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes from being so blatantly rejected. She nodded and stood up. She wasn't going to do the stroppy teenager thing but he clearly wasn't ready for human contact. She whistled lightly to her wolves and opened the door. Ciere and Elgon bounded out into the corridor and disappeared upstairs. She looked at Fenris for a moment, but he was still holding his head in his hands, sat in the corner. She sighed and shut the door.

'Oh fuck,' she muttered. _1. Forgot to get some more clothing. 2. Fenris, _she thought with depression. She had no idea what to do. He had always been moody and isolated, but she thought that had changed. Clearly this was too big of a thing for him to let her help him with. She shook her head and wiped the tears that had been threatening to fall. When he had stopped her it was like he had grabbed her heart and squeezed. _I need to stop thinking like this. He's just going through... stuff. He'll come around. I hope. If not I'll send Elgon and Ciere in there. That'll knock some sense into him. _She smiled weakly, _more like ''bite'' some sense into him._ Breathing in heavily she centred herself and thought practically. Fenris could be left till later, she needed clothing.

…

The most unlikely place to find clothing? Isabela's cabin, but that didn't stop me from knocking on the door loudly. (There's no way I wanna walk in to Izzy and Garrett doing that!) I'm trying to distract myself from Fenris and it's working. My legs are freezing and I'm pretty sure they're turning a pale blue. Hearing nothing inside I open the door, luckily the cabin's empty. Izzy's cabin is a lot bigger then the one that Fenris and I are in. Suppose that makes sense seeing as she's the Captain. Much to my surprise there's a large chest at the bottom on the bunk. I lift the lid and root through, there's a lot of crap. No, honestly. The chest is filled with so much junk I'm surprised the lid closes. Finally I feel cloth. I pull at it and a pair of pastel coloured silky trousers slip out. I stare at them for a moment before I realize that they're a pair of harem style trousers. I roll my eyes but when I finally get them the right way up and the sort out the inside out leg, I pull them on. Not much protection to the cold but better then what I was wearing. After a couple of minutes I feel the heat in my thighs again. I can't seem to find a top but I am wearing chain mail, it may have to be enough. Oh well, at least only my arms are bare, my hair seems to be doing a good job of covering my shoulders and my back. I open the door to Izzy's cabin and pause. Should I go back in to see Fenris or just leave him? Selfishness wins. I leave him. I don't really want to feel worse than I do. Biting my lip as I pass the other cabin I make my way up the wooden stairs. I couldn't hear anything from the other room so that's a comfort of sorts.

'Hey Petal, you alright? That's a very different outfit,' I hear Varric chuckle as I blink in the sunlight.

'Yeah, it's my new fashion range. Have you seen my others? The moth eaten dress?' I quip back, feeling better already. Varric laughs and I follow him to the upper deck where Garrett and Izzy were leaning against the railing. 'Hey people. Izzy, do you own any more boots?' I ask, cursing that I've forgotten the simple basics.

'Not on me sweet pea, but I see that you raided my room,' she said with a raised brow. 'Didn't expect to see you for a while,' she added.

'Fenris... He needs to be alone for a while. A lot has happened. A shock to the system to be honest,' I explain, trying to keep a blank face. They're not buying it, but they know better not to press me further. Varric smiles and slaps me on the rump with a rear stinging hand. I squeak in pain and surprise. 'What?! What was that for?!' I ask rubbing my sore bum.

'Well I felt like it, and it lightened the mood a little. Also seeing as the Broody one isn't here means no repercussions,' he laughed. I grin feeling my heart lift a little more. A thought hits me.

'Hey, where's Varania?' I say looking around. Garrett exchanges a dark look with Isabela and she points with her finger to the very bow of the ship. Peering around the mast I can see a head of red hair. I smile and thank Izzy who replies with a grunt. Varric shakes his head and pulls out a pack of cards from his jacket. I leave them to it. I have a elf to talk to. Taking my time as I walk down the stairs onto the main deck, the last thing I need is a splinter. I cross the deck smiling and nodding to the sailors who look at me. Ciere and Elgon were barking at Merrill who was hanging upside down from a rope. I quieten them as I pass, only for them to begin barking again as soon as I leave. Rolling my eyes I stand next to Varania who's sitting on a barrel staring at the waves. I don't say anything as I lean over the railing looking at the surf. I notice that she stiffened as I came near. A few minutes passed and I could hear her breathing quicken, she was going to say something so I just stood quietly.

'Are you here to kill me?' She asked, holding her head high and looking at me. I sigh and shake my head.

'Nope,' I reply. 'No-one's going to kill you Varania,' I add. She snorts almost as if she doesn't believe me.

'Then why am I here?' She said.

'I don't know why are you here?' Picking at a loose piece of wood, I look at her. I can see that she's scared. She seriously thinks that I'm here either to hurt her or throw her over board. It's tempting don't get me wrong.

'Is this a game?' She spits.

'Nope.' I say, I know she's getting angry, but it's better then the way she was looking as if she was about to die from fear. 'Y'know you'll hate to hear this, but you and Fenris aren't so different.'

'His name is Leto,' she says with an edge to her voice. I regard her for a moment, she has a sharp tone to her face, now that she's a little angry with me. I can see in her eyes that it's not what I said, it's how I said it. She hates that I care for her brother. Ah, I get it. Well tough. I smile, her face only hardens.

'His name is Fenris, Varania. No matter how many times you tell me or anyone else otherwise,' I said looking back out at sea. She scowled at me. 'You're both as hot headed as each other,' I muse, the smile broadening on my face. 'Come on then, tell me why you're here.'

'I am here because of you,' she mutters. I open my mouth to retort but she continues to speak. 'You have no idea what it was like when Leto freed my mother and I. Then she died and life just got harder. When Leto got in contact with me I thought my prayers had been answered. He didn't mention Danarius at all, simply saying that he was in Kirkwall, that he was with a woman. Then the letters stopped. I was surprised he could read or write to tell you the truth, I asked if someone was being his scribe but he confirmed that he indeed was the one replying to me.' She half smiled in pride, but then her face soured again. 'The letters started a while later, the tone obviously different. He was in great pain. He wrote of the woman, that she had gone.' She glared at me, but I held her gaze. She knew nothing of the pain that it caused me to hurt him, she could glare daggers as much as she liked, I didn't care. I just waited for her to continue. Finally she did. 'I went to Danarius then. I could have brought him back to Tevinter with me, but we would have no life, I was but an apprentice. When I spoke to Danarius, he told me of how he had become separated from Leto, how he had sent Hadriana to get him and instead she had tried to steal him. So Leto killed her, because he was still loyal to Danarius. He said that if I could help him get to Leto, that he would make me a Magister and then I could provide for Leto.'

I tilted my head at her. This woman was so deluded. 'Hadriana tried to kill all of us just to capture Fenris. She was taking him back to Danarius. Fenris wanted to be free from that man. I watched him kill her without a regret in my heart. She bled one of her elven servants to death leaving his daughter to fend for herself in a cave filled with dangers and traps. That woman got all that she deserved,' I said shrugging my shoulders. I saw the wince cross Varania's face as I said elven.

'You are the woman that he spoke of?' She said quietly.

'Yes, I am, well was, Hawke.' I replied. The conversation is hopping from one tangent to the other, but I'm guessing she just wants all issues addressed. 'I got married,' I said.

'Why?! If you claim to care for Leto?!' She hurled at me. 'Why would you do that to him?!'

'It wasn't like that Var-'

'Really?! You weren't the one who had to read the letters he sent! Even through paper I could tell how heartbroken he was! What was worth putting him through that pain?!' She demanded standing up. I felt my hairs raising. I can understand that it must have been hard, but to instantly judge me. I turn to look at her, I can feel my inner wolf howling in anger. Through gritted teeth I try to explain. But she didn't give me a chance, 'I was trying to help him, and what happens? He wants to kill me, if it weren't for your damned brother I suspect he would have killed me! Then he turns to you! You who hurt him more than I ever could have! No wonder he insists that I call him ''Fenris,'' because he certainly isn't the Leto I remember, he's become an animal, som-'

That's when I lost my temper and slapped her across the face. _Fuck me that woman has got a jaw like an anvil! _I swear in my mind. Varania stares at me in horror, her hand rising to her face, where a red hand print was beginning to show. I glare at her angrily, she has really made my blood boil.

'I was doing it to save my family. I don't expect you to understand what that means,' I say nastily. I know that was really petty but the way she's scowling at me, is pissing me off really badly. 'I have been through hell and back, all that time Fenris stood by me. I've been shot, beaten up, hounded. I was kidnapped, tortured, almost skinned alive, then I was murdered. Yet he brought me back. That _animal_ became my only reason to draw breath!' I used the same word she did, I saw her eyes widen as I told her what had happened, 'I was then blackmailed into marrying someone who only wanted my body, my wealth. Threatening to kill those I love, send him back into slavery! So yeah, I broke our relationship off. To save him, to save them all.' I panted heavily. I hadn't drawn a breath since I began my rant. She didn't look happy but she had the sense to keep her mouth shut.

'Fenris may not be the same man that you remember, but you are definitely not the same woman he remembers either.' I say quietly. We stand in silence the salt air whipping my hair around. I didn't realize how quiet the ship was. People must have stopped working when we began to argue. This is not what I wanted to talk about. I sigh and flop onto a barrel startling her. 'Ugh, this is stupid. I don't want to bitch,' I mutter. Varania tilts her head and grudgingly sits on the barrel next to me. Elgon and Ciere trot over, curious of Varania, who stills and looks panicked. 'They won't bite,' I reassure. She nods and lets Ciere sniff her hand, Ciere sniffed and licked her palm before trotting off. I took that as a good sign. We sit in silence again.

'I'm sorry,' Varania sighed, I looked over at her, she had tears in her eyes. 'I've made a grave mistake, you've tried to be kind to me, and yet I've thrown it back at you. I'm sorry. I just wanted my brother back. Without him, I have nothing,' she bowed her head. I hate the flicker of pity that ran through me.

'We all make mistakes Varania, I mean, I'm married,' I say trying to lighten the situation. She gives a weak smile. 'I wanted to come talk to you for a reason, I didn't want to have a go,' I mention.

'I did assume the worst,' she admitted.

'I don't blame you. But honestly, you're not in a lot of people's good books. It's gonna be hard. But persevere and you'll wear them down. Just buy Isabela and Varric a pint each and you've won half the battle,' I say shrugging. 'Do you wish to go back to Tevinter?'

'What else is there for me to do? Le- Fenris, doesn't want me here,' she said bitterly. I bite my lip and start the conversation that I originally came here for.

'You can stay, I own an orphanage. It's a school as well, you can read and write, as well as speak Arcanum, you would be a valuable asset to the staff,' I say, she frowns for a moment before her expression lightens.

'You wouldn't mind?'

'Of course not, I don't think you're an utter bitch Varania. I just think you took the wrong course of action,' I reply. 'Besides, Fenris is suffering from a little bit of shock, now I'm not saying that he would be over the moon to hear that you're staying but he'll warm to you. Eventually. In a few years maybe,' I smile. She laughs half heartedly, but my point has got through. She nods slightly.

'You really care for him don't you,' she says quietly looking at the ocean.

'A little more than care. Luckily he killed the bastard I was married to, so y'know maybe in the future,' I imply, making Varania smile more.

'You really think you would marry again? After the first time?' She asked, I genuinely grin, happy that the icy bridge between us seemed to have thaw.

'Maybe, if he asked. Not that I think he will, I don't think he's ever thought about that stuff. I don't blame him either. No, for the moment I'm just happy that we're finally together,' I laugh. Varania nods and absent mindedly rubs her face. I feel a little guilty about that, but that feeling passes pretty quickly. I feel that I've grown tolerable of Varania, although it may be a while until that grows to like.

'He was always talking about the future, that's why he fought for us. I'm glad he's found someone.' She says with a smile. I nod and stand up, I feel like I've at least taken a baby step forward.

'When we dock, follow Garrett to the Hanged Man, or the estate, I'll find you tomorrow and take you through the live in post 'kay?' I mention as I leave. She nods and just before I'm too far away she calls out to me.

'What happened to the elven girl?' She asks with a worried tone.

'She lives with me,' I shout back. Varania smiles broadly and turns back to the ocean. I bound up to the deck where Varric and Isabela were standing with looks on their faces. 'What?'

'You are unbelievable,' Izzy said.

'What do you mean?' I ask confused. She wraps an arm around my shoulder.

'You just can't hold a grudge huh, I mean I saw you slap her, and I thought, shit is going down. But no, you walk away all smiley and I'm like, fuck me, she's only gone and done it again.' She praises. I laugh wrapping my arm around her waist. 'You ready to go home?'

'Yeah, home. That's sounds good. Let's go home.' I reply looking across the sea.

…

Makatza sat behind a pint in the Hanged Man, she was sulking. Fenris had sort of disappeared when they docked so she made do and took Varania to the Hanged Man, the woman was very chatty and couldn't stop talking about the Orphanage, she was clearly very excited about the whole idea. Merrill had warmed to her and Makatza was only more than happy to let the two women natter to each other. She had given both of them a brief warning about blood magic and they both seemed aware that it was a subject that wouldn't be tolerated. They had vanished upstairs where they could talk about magic, Makatza had gotten changed into her spare clothes and was sitting in the bar area with her head resting on the table. Elgon and Ciere sleeping at her feet. John had tried to strike up a conversation but Makatza wasn't feeling very sociable.

She sipped her horrid drink and made a face. She should have ordered wine. She had received some good news when she made port, Sandal had been waiting with a letter. The orphans in dark town had been gathered and were settling into their new home that night. Next week they would begin school, only two nobles had agreed to let their children join the school, but Makatza had high hopes. It was a nice perk to a bad day. She sent Sandal home with a smile. She sighed and picked at a nail. It wasn't like she even knew where Fenris was.

'It's exactly like when he killed Hadriana,' a voice said to her.

'Waht?' She muttered incoherently without looking up.

'Remember? He stormed off and didn't come back till later that evening?'

Makatza finally looked up and saw Aveline holding a bottle of wine. She smiled and drank the rest of her ale in a gulp. She made a grim face. Aveline laughed and uncorked the bottle, pouring some into her now empty mug.

'Drinking wine out of a beer mug? Classy,' she chuckled as Makatza sipped.

'Y'know me. Lady Bavent, classiest broad there is, sits with her legs open and scratches her metaphorical balls in company,' Makatza muttered. 'How's Donnic by the way?'

'Ah, no deflecting. I'm here about Fenris,' Aveline waved a finger at her, she propped her legs up on an unused stool and drank from the bottle, topping up Makatza's mug without prompting. 'And Donnic is well, thanks for asking. We're doing well. It's easier than I expected. This romance thing.'

'I'll take your word for it,' Makatza grumbled. Aveline smiled and caught John's eye, asking for another bottle. He gave her a thumbs up and took two bottles off the shelf. He knew his customers too well. Makatza sighed, 'Aveline? Do you want kids?'

Aveline paused a moment before answering, 'I do, I think. Sometime in the future, maybe a few years yet. Why you asking sweetie? Is that what's gotten you down?'

'A little. I mean I never thought about it before, but all of a sudden, I mean, that's all I've wanted really from life. I just never thought it would happen,' she sighed and bonked her head against the table. 'And I've fallen in love with a man that would probably be totally against the idea.'

'You think so?' Aveline sipped the wine with a raised brow.

'I think he would make a great dad, wow that sounded weird just saying it. But look what's happened. I don't even know where he is!' Makatza quickly drank her wine. Aveline smiled and patted her hand.

'Fenris is a man worth waiting for Katza, he just needs time. It's probably a lot different from your world, don't forget for the last ten years or so he's been running from a Magister. Now that's all changed, he's gonna need a day or two to readjust. Who knows maybe he's off thinking about these things,' Aveline reassured. They had gone through the first bottle pretty quickly. 'We're playing cards upstairs, come on up. When was the last time you just relaxed?' Makatza thought about refusing the offer but the wine had caused a warm feeling inside and she was feeling a little giddy.

'Sure, why not,' she said getting to her feet only the littlest bit unsteady. Aveline laughed and wrapped her arm around Makatza's shoulders leading her upstairs. Her wolves shook themselves and bounded after them. Makatza played a few rounds with Isabela, Varric, Aveline and Garrett. She lost more often than not but she was lightening up quite a lot. Hours passed and Makatza got more and more woozy. She remembered calling Isabela on her bluff/cheating, then she fell asleep.

…

I felt a breeze on my face. I groan to let whoever was around that it is really annoying when they leave the window open. The cold wind continues over my face and body and I try to roll over, only I can't. I'm not in Izzy's bed. I'm being carried. That's why I'm cold. I'm outside.

'Do not wiggle, otherwise I will drop you,' a deep voice says quietly to me. My pulse quickens. Fenris. I open my eyes and look up at him, he gives me a half smile, at the moment he's carrying me through high town.

'We safe?' I mumble.

Fenris chuckles, and pauses to kiss me on the forehead. I smile, feeling a little dizzy, that would be the alcohol. 'We are fine. Having two wolves by my side and a large sword on my back deters most problems.' I make a non-committal sound. Not convinced. The things that have happened to us in the past, having an army wouldn't mean shit. My stomach makes a horrible noise and my face blanches. He looks concerned for a moment before continuing to walk. 'That is what you get for drinking too much.'

'Well my so called boyfriend had gone off in a strop,' I mutter. Fenris gives me a look but I don't care. I'm grumpy so he can shove it.

'That is true,' he admits. 'I was thinking about things. I realized something.'

'Oh yeah?' I grumble, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head in the warmth of the crook of his shoulder. He chuckles, he knows that I'm not really angry at him. It annoys me that he can read me like an open book. I nip the soft skin under his ear and giggle as I hear him growl.

'Yes,' he replies gruffly. 'I have someone to live for. A future to build.'

I smile against his skin, feeling his lyrium thrum under my touch. I have little mana left but I let it emit from my fingers in a soothing wave. Feeling cheeky I speak, 'what does the future consist of then?' I get a half smile again in reply.

'Whatever makes you happy my Katza,' he replies smoothly.

'Like marriage and children?' I say nonchalantly. I smirk as he almost stumbles in shock. He recovered well, it almost looked like he slipped on a loose cobble. Almost. 'In the future, Fenris. Not right now,' I laugh.

'Is there something you are trying to tell me?' He says with a cocked brow. I was about to retort but then I saw his smile. He was taking the piss. I thump him in the chest.

'Git! No! I was just saying, is it something you would consider?' I suddenly feel my heart hammering in anticipation of his answer. We arrive at the estate and he manages to balance me and open the door at the same time. He still doesn't answer until we get into the bedroom where he plonks me down on the bed. I sit up, suddenly not tired any more. Elgon and Ciere curl up in their basket, on top of an already asleep Bubble.

'Would that make you happy?' Fenris asked laying beside me. I'm still a little annoyed with his disappearance earlier, but we're talking about serious things here. I make a face.

'I was asking if you would want to,' I point out.

He tilts his head and gathered me in his arms. I sit in between his legs feeling happier being in his embrace. He rests his head on my shoulder. Minutes pass, but I know better than to rush him. It doesn't help.

'Yes,' he said suddenly. I jump at his voice.

'Yes?' I repeat dumbly.

'Yes, I would like to,' he clarifies. I can't describe the leap of my heart at that moment. I squeal in happiness and turn around to throw my arms around him, smothering him in kisses. He chuckles sending shivers through my skin. I kiss him deeply and he speaks against my lips.

'Am I forgiven for earlier?'

I laugh and kiss him harder, 'no where near,' I reply. 'Try harder.'

'That I can do,' he growls, his grip getting tighter.

**Okay tried to end it on a high note. The story is coming to an end -don't hate me!- I reckon only about 15 chapters left. It's not going to be a tragedy don't worry. I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but please drop a review. You all know that I write faster if the previous chapter gets a lot of reviews. And you all have been doing so nicely for me lately. Love you all xxx**


	86. Chapter 86

**Okay, I'm guessing Katza's POV is going down well yes? Then I'll continue with it. FYI Never ever ever ever writing Fenris' POV. Trust me if I did it wouldn't go well. I don't get him in character most the time, so not ever going to attempt to cross that bridge -smiley face- Also, thanks for the reviews, they really made me smile!**

Chapter 86 – Separation anxiety.

A couple of months had passed since Varania became an addition to Makatza's staff at the Orphanage. Fenris was not happy at all to find out that she was staying in Kirkwall. That added to a few hours of uneasy tension to the night. But Makatza brushed it off, and focused on something she had been planning for a while. It was quite a shock to Fenris when she announced that she would be leaving for a few days, she had to reassure him time and time again that it was a good thing and nothing to do with their relationship. She had left the wolves with him as well, saying that it wouldn't make things easier with what she wanted to do.

So he was currently sitting in the Hanged Man, listening to Hawke's latest bitch about Meredith and Orsino. He had just returned from the Chantry where they had been at each other's throats. Garrett was getting concerned, Makatza's name had appeared in the argument by a few nobles. When the topic of the Viscount's position had cropped up, Garrett had quickly shot that idea down, helped by Meredith. There was no way he wanted her to be in that dangerous position, but as the highest ranking noble in the city, despite her ''affliction'' as Meredith called it, she was a prime candidate. Plus she had support from the crown of Ferelden. Fenris cursed all nobility in his mind, they were nothing but trouble. He hadn't managed well these last few days, Makatza had sent a letter almost every morning but that didn't stop him from feeling grumpy. He was grumpy because she was gone, and also because he felt out of sorts because she was gone. He didn't like the feeling of dependence.

'Well, I spoke to a guy outside the Blooming Rose, it's about a mission. An rogue assassin or something, I don't really know I wasn't listening.' Garrett said while sipping his beer. 'I was too busy thinking about how we can get Katza out the Noble's minds.'

'Where is this mission?' Fenris asked, he wanted to steer the conversation away from his absent lover. Elgon and Ciere had not left his side since she left and he found that he felt better for it. Elgon was laying on his feet, Ciere sat up on the bench with him, and he stroked behind her ears ignoring the dirty look from Anders. Garrett raised a brow but after placing a card on the table, beating Varric's bluff he answered.

'Somewhere outside the Dalish camp or something, because we know them, he's come to us,' he said laughing at Varric's outburst of cursing. Fenris nodded a half smile on his face. Makatza was in the Dalish camp. Garrett gave him a knowing look, while sharing a glance with Varric. 'Maybe we should go check it out. Apparently this guy killed his whole group while trying to hunt him down, it might be interesting,' Garrett said with a shrug. 'Who wants in?'

'I will join,' Fenris said, his voice not betraying any of the emotions that he felt.

Varric nodded, 'no doubt you'll need someone to open all those chests and protect you from the traps that this guy would have no doubt has set. Holy flaming nug nipples! You've done it again you bastard!' He swore as Garrett won another round. 'Have you been taking lessons from Rivaini?'

…

'Owch...Ow... Owiee!' I hiss. Juner laughed as he continued. He felt some sympathy for me, but it didn't stop him from finding it funny. I try not to move and fidget as he does his work. This had been an idea that I had been working on for a while, Juner had made it soo much better. But that didn't stop it from hurting. There was a little disturbance in the camp, Marethari was a uneasy. I didn't know the details but a few of her hunters had returned in a lot of pain and very injured. I helped out with the healing, it made a few of the elves a bit warmer to me. Marethari wouldn't tell me what had caused the injuries, but by assessing the panic and tension in the elves' eyes I knew it was bad. Juner managed to distract me by saying that he could do another session. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Juner to do what I wanted, but luckily Marethari was on my side. She managed to convince him to do it. And during the first session the atmosphere was very icy, but when he asked me what happened and I revealed all, I think I softened him a little. He took more care and we got chatting.

''It's almost done, these last few days have been interesting.' He said with a smile, I was lying on my side as he worked on my thigh. He had a sharp face, and pale blue eyes. Brushed back, greying hair. He truly was an master in his skill, from what I could see of his work, I loved. 'So tell me, you came here a while ago, as that wolf if I remember.'

'Yeah that's right I, -ow!- I had shifted without knowing and -owch- it took a while to change back. But I got there in the -ow, ow, owch!- In the end.' I said wincing. This hurt a lot more than the first time.

'What about your friend with the white hair?'

'What about him?' I ask raising a brow. Juner noticed the slight edge to my voice and after playfully slapping my bum, made me smile. He was a big flirt, and I don't blame him, he's not bad looking. I'm glad he's warmed to me, it was really awkward when we first began.

'I see I hit a nerve,' he laughed. I grin sheepishly.

'What do you want to know?' I ask politely. I don't mind telling him about Fenris and I, I'm not hiding anything to anyone.

'Well, I recognise his tattoos, you were very particular on that point.' He says poking my sore spine. I wince while laughing and nod.

'That's very observant of you, -ow- Yes, they are his markings. We are together, I know most people won't like that,' I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. Juner shrugs.

'It's a shame, that's for sure, you are a very pretty woman. But you won't find any judgement from me, I admit I was wary of you when you first entered camp. You have an air of trouble around you, but that is all,' he dipped the needle in a light blue ink. 'So how did that happen? He looked like a very, troubled man.' He said kindly. I giggled at the way he was trying to avoid causing me any offence. I told him the whole story, smiling as his eyes widened in surprise. He was easy to talk to and I found myself telling him a lot more about what had happened in the last year. Without realising he had taken my mind away from the pain and before I knew it he had finished. The shock came when he rubbed the slave into my skin. 'Oh my god that is cold!' I squeaked. He laughed and lightly patted my thigh. I sat up, aware of the red heat in my thigh and hip. I couldn't describe the happiness that I felt, knowing that it was complete. My arm, shoulders and back was still sore and wrapped in light bandages but the pain in my hips and thigh was raw. Juner placed a hand on my shoulder and handed me a roll of cloth.

He gave me a little privacy and left the tent. I sighed in content, lifting my leg and wrapping the cloth around my sore thigh. The design that we had agreed on fluttered on the canvas wall where he had pinned it. I root through my bag and pulled out my leggings and long sleeved blouse. Getting dressed was awkward but I managed it in the end. I think I might stay at least another night until the rawness has gone, then I'll make my way back.

…

Fenris walked around with Elgon and Ciere, they were told to wait just outside the camp while Hawke and Bubble went in and asked about this assassin. So he was looking for things, anything of interest, trying to keep feelings at bay. He couldn't see Makatza in the camp, he was hoping that he would see her while they were here. Varric was perched on a boulder, he had Bianca in his arms. The journey there was uneventful as usual, just like it was when Hawke and himself escorted Makatza here. He sighed and called over his shoulder.

'Daisy! Come on!'

Merrill shyly walked into view. She saw the camp and stared in shock. 'I didn't believe you when you said it was still here! Ten years and it's still here! She should have moved them years ago!' She was uneasy about entering the camp, over the years her tribe had not lost any animosity toward her. Although with her brow set in a determined scowl she walked into the camp. Varric whistled at Fenris who was only too happy to follow. They had travelled early the next morning but still hadn't arrived until the afternoon, he had been anxious that whole time. Merrill angrily walked over to where Hawke was chatting with Marethari.

'Keeper! What are you still doing here? You should have moved years ago!' Merrill stated. Marethari raised a brow at her outburst, Hawke gave a little nervous chuckle and pulled Merrill out of the Keeper's personal boundaries. He had forgotten what a little firebrand their normally docile friend could be.

'Welcome back child,' Marethari greeted. Merrill sighed.

'What are you doing here Keeper?'

'I have business here. We will stay until my business is done,' Marethari replied calmly. This seemed to annoy Merrill more. Fenris' mind was elsewhere though. The camp seemed to be very wary of Elgon and Ciere and he could see out of the corner of his eye a couple of Hunters had drawn arrows but kept the bow loosely at their sides. He called them closer softly, they both moved to his feet aware of the tension. He could feel them wanting to move, they could smell Makatza, he could as well. The light tang of her perfume on the air. He was sure that Garrett and Varric knew why she was here, but they hadn't said anything. He searched around for her while Merrill, Garrett and Marethari argued. He heard her laugh and whipped around on the spot. There she was leaving a tent her arm looped with another man's. Fenris felt his heart stop, she didn't even see him she was too busy talking to the other elf. He was tall, had brushed back hair and was too familiar with her as far as Fenris was concerned. He made her laugh again, she was wearing her hair loose and it flicked in the wind sending skitters across Fenris' skin. Fuelling his anger Makatza kissed the other elf on the cheek when she spotted Garrett and Merrill. She waved goodbye to the man as she walked over. He couldn't stop the turmoil in his chest, seeing Makatza act like that with a complete stranger, it was bad enough with Garrett. Elgon and Ciere stirred by his side, he held them by him with a move of his hand, the Hunters were still watching. Makatza began to run over to Garrett and hugged him tightly, Bubble jumped up and slobbered a hello. He couldn't hear what they were talking about having stayed near the edge of the camp, wary for the wolves. They spoke for a moment, Makatza placing a hand on Merrill's shoulder, calming the elf considerably just with that action alone. His hands clenched into fists as the elf that was originally with Makatza passed him with a smile. He had to stop himself from smiling as he heard Ciere growl at the other man. Garrett must have said something to her, as he looked up to where she was standing she was looking straight at him. With a look of shock on her face. Fenris frowned at the expression, but it was only a flicker before a smile of glee passed over her features. She ignored Varric and the others as she ran over to him.

'Fenris!' She called getting closer.

He wanted to stay angry at her but he couldn't, she bounded over jumping on him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and almost knocked him off his feet. She kissed him deeply, ignoring the fact that other people were around and probably watching. She laughed as she felt his skin flush under her lips. She couldn't help hissing in pain as he hugged her back. When he let her go, she fussed over the wolves as they jumped around her. She cooed back to them in growls and barks. The other man walked back over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ciere and Elgon instantly raised their hackles and growled. Makatza tilted her head at the reaction, then she saw the look on Fenris' face.

'Oh! I'm so stupid!' She laughed. 'Fenris, this is Juner,' she placed her hand on top of his and smiled. Fenris tried to stop the deepening frown on his face, but it showed. Makatza carried on oblivious, 'Juner, this is Fenris,' she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Juner smiled at Fenris and held out his hand, 'I've heard a lot about you,' he said with a shared look at Makatza.

Fenris ignored his hand and crossed his arms instead. He could still feel Makatza's lips on his, his skin was still flushed a light pink with the contact. He raised a brow. 'Really.' He stated. Makatza's eyes narrowed at his reaction and gently pulled Juner's hand away.

'Fenris, doesn't really do physical contact, Juner,' she explained.

'Oh yes, I'm sorry, that must have seemed rude,' he chuckled, slapping himself on the forehead lightly. Fenris' lips twitched in anger as Makatza stifled a giggle. She noticed his tick.

'Um, Juner, can we catch up later? I wanna talk to Fenris alone for a moment is that okay?' She asked.

'Of course. Come by my tent later, I'll give you some more salve,' he said to Makatza, he patted her shoulder and nodded at Fenris. Makatza gave him a small wave as he left before turning back to her lover. She looked at her wolves, who had calmed down when Makatza had begun to introduce Juner to Fenris. She had hoped that it would have gone better than that. She didn't know what was wrong with him. She waited until the camp around them had cleared a little before talking.

'Love, are you alright?' She asked. Fenris didn't want to sound like a petty child, but he couldn't help the need to tear her from that man's grip when he touched her. It was just too much. Makatza sighed as the thought registered in her mind. 'Oh love, you know that Juner and I are just friends right? I mean I've only known the man a few days,' she smiled.

'You seem close,' Fenris replied. He wanted to know why she was in the Dalish camp to begin with, but she was adamant that she wasn't going to tell him. Makatza gave him a reassuring smile taking his hand, out of pure stubbornness he tried to pull away; Makatza wasn't having any of it and placed his hand to her cheek.

'Look at me, Fenris.'

He did as she asked and searched her eyes for an answer that he was dreading to see. But he saw nothing but how she cared for him. He relaxed his fingers cupping her cheek and stroking her skin. Slowly he bowed his head and nodded. Makatza smiled and buried her head in his chest her arms under his. He smelt her hair, enjoying the moment. They only stood like that for a second or two before Fenris' shyness took over and he let her go. Makatza smiled and nodded happily. She brought them back to the present and walked toward where Garrett was biting his lip. Merrill and Marethari were in a heated debate. She looked around to make sure Fenris was following her before talking to Varric.

'Wass up?' She said with a drawl. Varric chuckled and made a rotating motion by his head.

'Oh Petal, Merrill wants to go see that blasted demon, the one at the top of the mountain? But Marethari's trying to talk her out of it. Of course. My kingdom for an easy day, that's all I ask,' Varric said dramatically. Garrett shrugged his shoulders.

'Why are you here, by the way? I hadn't sent any messages, not that I'm not glad to see you,' Makatza added with a look to her lover. She had missed him so much these last few days. Luckily she had the foresight to bring some of Anders' potion with her. Her nights were uneventful, thankfully. The presence of her wolves had soothed an aching part of her heart as well, it also made the pain in her skin seem all the more bearable.

'Chasing an assassin. Have you seen him? Merrill mentioned this and Garrett said we would ask the Keeper,' Varric revealed.

Makatza shook her head, 'no, he must have come through before I did. There has been some commotion about the lower caves over the last few days. A couple of the Hunters came back badly injured and some haven't returned yet,' Makatza said sadly. 'Why do we have to go up the fucking mountain again? I hate that place,' she swore. Fenris gave a quiet chuckle remembering the time she kicked a spider. Makatza sent him a glare, meaning she knew what he was laughing about.

'Talking to the Demon apparently. I don't know I don't really listen. I find it easier not to, and just shoot at whatever bugger is trying to kill me,' Varric shrugged with a sigh. Makatza nodded and watched as Merrill included Garrett into the argument. By the looks of it Merrill was getting her way. Makatza rolled her eyes and leant on Fenris' shoulder. He tried to act like it didn't bother him but he changed his stance slightly so his armour wouldn't poke her. Makatza gave a half smile as she felt him shift behind her. About ten minutes passed before the Keeper shook her head and walked away. Garrett and Merrill returned to the main group.

'So what's going on?' Makatza asked.

'Merrill is going up the mountain to talk to this demon of hers,' Garrett sighed. 'But I don't want this assassin to get away, I've spoken to one of the girls and she she says that he's hiding in those caves. Marethari says there's a beast in there that's hurting her Hunters as well. So both of them are a priority. I'm thinking the best thing to do is spilt up.'

'What you want me to join you?' Makatza said, 'uh, that might be a little difficult, I mean, I don't have weapons or anything,' she blagged. Garrett smiled weakly, knowing that she was still in pain. He had brought a large health potion for her, it helped when his was healing.

'I know, I know, but you've gotten a lot better at your magic. I was thinking about sending you and Fenris to get this assassin. Who knows? You might be able to convince him to come quietly, you and that pretty face of yours,' he said. Makatza scowled, she looked at Fenris. Fenris shrugged his shoulders. He would go where ever she was going. She rolled her eyes and nodded. She didn't want to go see the demon either but if she had to do one or the other she would go for the babysitting job. They took a little time in the camp. Makatza had lied a little, she had brought her bow but not her blades, and although Marethari offered a staff she politely declined. She made sure that her skin was well covered and slipped the chain-mail corset over the blouse to stop it rubbing. She had packed Aveline's gauntlets and her well studded boots so she was protected but still able to move freely. Fenris had touched her spine while she was getting changed, he could see the blood on the bandages through her blouse. But she refused to tell him what she had done, she wanted it to at least heal a little more. He became a little grumpy about it but left the subject alone. Too soon she was ready.

'Okay. So what's the deal with this arse hole?' She muttered as they regrouped in around the fire. Garrett handed her a bottle which she drank from, almost choking at the foul taste. She pulled a face, but she knew it was a health potion. She felt her skin tighten and itch across her shoulders and the burning faded a little. She would save the rest until she really needed it. Ciere and Elgon sat by her feet, she leant down and removed their collars, tucking them in her pack. The last thing she wanted was for one of them to get caught while fighting. Marethari looked a bit anxious, so while Garrett, Bubble and the others began to walk up the trail, Makatza spoke to the Keeper.

'Garrett didn't give that tool to her y'know,' she said.

Marethari gave her a weak smile, 'I know child. Thank you. But I feel that this will be the last time we speak, live well child. It has been hard for you I know, but your troubles are going to get worse. You need to be strong. When the night seems the darkest, that's when the light dawns.' She bowed her head and walked away while Makatza stood their in shock. She looked over to Fenris who looked just as confused as her. Shaking her head they made their way to the caves. She had hoped to reassure Marethari but she ended up more bewildered then ever.

Ciere and Elgon trotted ahead as they walked in a comfortable silence. Makatza was strangely excited, she hadn't been alone on a mission with Fenris before. She knew the only reason Garrett even considered it was because she had her wolves with her. Still, at least they weren't molly coddling her any more. Although Leandra would go nuts if she found out that Makatza had gone on alone. Makatza smiled at the thought, while Elgon rummaged around in some remains. He barked, knocking Makatza off her cloud into reality. She shrugged at Fenris and walked over to where Elgon had something in his mouth. Makatza was a little concerned about what it was as she held out her hand. The pups had a bad habit of being like cats, as in they'll kill something for her. She closed her eyes as she felt something be dropped into her palm. It wasn't gloopy. Well it was, but only with wolf slobber. Fenris chuckled as she made a squeaking noise as it was placed her hand. She looked at it, praying that it wasn't a mouse or something. It was a rune.

'Oooo, what's this?' She cooed, 'good boy! This is very cool!' She held it up to her eye seeing a blue shimmer to the stone. 'I wonder what it is..' Fenris smiled and walked over to her taking the rune from her, despite her protests. 'Fenris! That's mine...'

'Relax, I will give it back,' he smiled holding her away with a hand. She pouted, Elgon and Ciere sniggering. He examined it for a few minutes tracing the engraving. Makatza pouted more and more until he gave it back. 'Well it seems that Elgon found something incredibly valuable. It is a rune of Valiance,' Fenris replied as Makatza fiddled with it.

'Oh, is that good?' She really liked the sheen on the stone, she hadn't really gotten the idea of runes. Sandal wasn't much help, he was always giving her the pretty stones, so she had a bowl in her room where he would put them. Occasionally Garrett would raid the bowl and there would be only a couple left. But she kept her favourite ones in on her desk where she used them as paper weights.

'My Katza, have you not put any runes in your armour?' Fenris asked slightly shocked. He thought she would have been fascinated by them.

'I can put them in armour?!' She replied shocked. Fenris looked at her for a moment before laughing and turning her around by the shoulders.

'Yes, what did you think these slots were?' He said his fingers tracing the slots that ran down the spine of her corset either side of the ties. There were about six in total, staggered down the length. He had never noticed that they were empty. He had always assumed that they weren't. Makatza spun around trying to see them, obviously she couldn't. Her braided hair spun out as she twirled. Fenris chuckled stopping her before she fell over.

'Oh, oh, oh, put it in, make it work!' Makatza said handing him the rune back and pulling her hair over her shoulder. Fenris smiled.

'I do not know how, I think it needs magic. I have never done it myself. Hawke normally steals my weapon or armour when he wishes to enchant it,' he said. He drew his sword and showed Makatza the hilt. She ran her fingers over the three runes that were embedded in the hilt. She pouted for a moment before trying to take the blade from him, she recognised the magic. It was strange the more she looked the more she could almost taste how it was done. Fenris simply watched while she half held his blade. Suddenly it clicked in her mind.

'Fenris, put the rune in please,' she asked holding it out to him. 'Oh hold on, I have a few more in my pack, they are just so pretty, put the ones you want in. Also if you want any different ones in your blade let me know,' she poured a few of the coin sized runes into his hand. He smiled and sorted through the ones he thought would be best. He saw quite a few high protection runes that he was going to use for her. The better protected she was the better. He would also use the Valiance rune. He slotted the ones he thought were best.

'It is done,' he said. Makatza turned and smiled. Now it would be a little different than she thought seeing as she was wearing the armour, but if she just concentrated... A flicker of magic skittered across the runes and they glowed brightly before fading out. Whereas before they looked a little out of place, these ones looked as if they had always belonged. Makatza slumped a little. Fenris instantly held her up.

'Thanks love, that was a bit of a shock,' she said. He helped her up and she rolled her shoulders. 'Oh wow, I feel, well I feel good. More than good. I feel solid,' she cocked her brow. 'What runes did you choose?'

'The appropriate ones,' Fenris replied smoothly. Makatza rolled her eyes, meaning she knew exactly what ones he had chosen. She didn't mind, a little more protection was not to be sneezed at. 'Would you replace this in my blade? Only this one here. I do not want any of the others destroyed.' Makatza nodded and placed the rune on top of the one he wanted replaced. She stretched her shoulders and held her hand over the top. Like before there was a flicker of magic and the rune glowed. The original rune began to bubble and like liquid mercury was pushed out the way as the new rune embedded itself in the hilt. It dripped from the metal leaving no trace as it touched the earth by their feet. Makatza breathed out pushing her fringe from her eyes.

'I did it!' She said happily. _I've only gone and taught myself how to set runes._ She did a little happy wiggle, making Fenris chuckle and Elgon and Ciere bark at her feet.

'Come on, we had better get to this assassin before too long,' Fenris said smiling.

…

Garrett sighed after stabbing the last spider with his staff. Merrill was becoming more and more edgy. He didn't like this at all and was incredibly glad that he had sent Makatza with Fenris. Varric had warned her of the traps this assassin might set, she had been trained by two of the best rogues he knew so he was hoping that she would be up to disarming them. They were barely halfway up the mountain and already he was sick of this place. He never liked it here since the last time he came with Merrill and he had to kill a legendary guardian. He smiled at the thought of it, Makatza would have gone crazy at the sight of it. It was a mash between all the insects he had ever known. Spider was a heavy theme in it's creation. He felt so satisfied when he finally made the killing blow. Garrett was knocked out of his reverie by Merrill shouting. _Great, _he sighed internally. _More fucking spiders. _

…

'Ugh, it's no good, this is a dead end,' Makatza sighed irritably. 'He gave his position away by letting the Dalish tell us where he is, now he's making it hard for us to get to him! I swear he gives me one good reason to stab him I'll take it.' Fenris smiled as they backtracked the way they had come. 'The only thing good about walking down this dead end was that chest, I'm pretty sure that was a Dalish amulet,' she muttered as they walked. Ciere and Elgon sniffed everything they came across.

'Down here,' Fenris pointed to a set of wooden stairs.

'Whoopee, down into the darkness we go...' Makatza said sarcastically, 'Hold on! There's a trip wire, I'm going to have to get to the- Damn!' She cursed. As she stepped down the stairs following the wire, a mass of spiders had descended from the ceiling. Fenris pushed her back as one of the arachnids set off the trap. A loud explosion rattled her teeth as she felt the heat roll over her. Fenris had blocked most of the wave and the trap had taken care of most of the enemies. When they had finished rolling from the blast Fenris sprung to his feet and impaled the poisonous spider that had been running toward them. Makatza untangled her bow from her braid and let loose a shot into it's head, at this close range she managed to kill it instantly. Elgon and Ciere had been far away from the blast, they were trained to stay far away from their mother if she was looking for a trap. While Makatza tugged her arrow out of the dead spider's head, Fenris and her wolves quickly finished off the other ones. She watched as Ciere jumped on the back of one and pinned it down while Elgon tore off it's legs. She grimaced at the sight but left them to it. She examined the trap, well what was left of it. She recognised the fitting and the base. It was expertly done. This assassin was clearly a very talented rogue.

'That is it!' She said dropping the remnants of the wire. 'As soon as we find this guy, I don't care if he's Andraste's long lost brother, this guy is getting a kick in the bollocks. Having spiders set off your fucking traps?! That's unforgivable!' She said putting her arrow back in it's quiver. Fenris wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He then lifted his hand to direct her head to face him.

'Be calm my Katza, anger will not help us here,' he said soothingly. Makatza smiled and pressed her forehead against his for a moment before nodding. Makatza gingerly stepped over the corpses aware of what happened last time she kicked one. Elgon was limping, so they stopped for a moment while following the cavern deeper and deeper. Makatza healed him, it looked like a spider had managed to run it's fang down the side of his foreleg. He would have a small sliver of a scar but it was enough to enrage Makatza once more. Fenris was beginning to worry about this assassin, which was rare. He'd seen Makatza angry before, but this was a quiet sort of anger. It simmered below her surface. They were supposed to capture the man, but Fenris was privately thinking that it wouldn't be a factor if Makatza had her way. There was an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, they had come to a large cavern after descending flights and flights of stairs.

Makatza sighed and rubbed her eyes when she saw nothing. 'Don't tell me, another dead end?' The floor began to shift and move beneath her feet and she was thrown toward Fenris who caught her without a moments delay. This thing, began to rise from the earth. Elgon and Ciere began to bark and snarl at the creature as it rose. Dirt cascaded from it's tall frame.

'What in the living name of fuck is that?!' Makatza shouted over the din to Fenris. He looked just as pale as her, he shook his head and pushed her away.

'Stay back, beware of it's feet!' He commanded. Makatza gawked, he was going to try and take this thing on alone?! It had large tree trunk like for legs, and weird spiky hind legs. It reminded Makatza of the Daddy long legged spiders, that she used to get when she was in her other reality. It certainly scuttled around like one. It had a tiny bullet head, which opened it's mouth and screamed at her. Makatza yelled in horror and stumbled backwards as it lifted up it's legs to try and crush her. Elgon shot forwards under it's belly to where Fenris was swinging his blade at one of it's legs. Ciere suck by her and snapped at it's forearms as it bent forward to lash at Makatza. She grabbed her bow and loosed a few arrows at it's head, but it didn't seem to have any eyes to speak off and her arrows just bounced off. To her ever growing fear it leapt into the air. Rocks fell from the ceiling and landed dangerously close to them. Makatza threw herself out of the way as it landed. She couldn't see Fenris, there was too much debris and the creature took up a lot of the cavern space. Ciere howled in pain as it smashed her body against the wall to get at her mother, and Makatza's inner wolf bayed at her will power. The wolf won, she would be more agile and her jaws would cause more damage, concentrating as she ran towards it's head she shifted.

She soon felt the earth between her pads, she howled and snapped at it's leg making it step backwards. It then spat a sticky white liquid onto the floor, Makatza became stuck and took a direct blow to the chest by it's foot. She felt the armour runes ripple and she found that she wasn't as hurt as she thought she would be. She scrambled to her feet and jumped onto a fallen boulder. She saw a head of white hair and Elgon. Her wolf was dragging unconscious Fenris out the way. She barked at him, telling him to try to wake him up. Elgon barked back, a confirmation and a warning. She turned her head to see the creature swinging an arm toward her. She dropped from the boulder. This thing was really beginning to piss her off.

It dipped low to the ground and Makatza saw her chance. She leapt and sank her teeth deep into what she assumed was it's skull. It screamed and thrashed around, she gripped tighter and tighter. A weird metallic taste flooded her mouth, it had a chalky hint to it as well, it made Makatza gag. She dug in with her claws hanging on for dear life. It jumped trying to loosen her grip, it actually made her slip down it's head and around to it's throat. Makatza winced as she felt her teeth tear through the strange muscle and veins. The texture reminded her of tar, she felt her hind paws touch the dirt. Using some of the rocks that had fallen she braced her self and tore a lump of muscle from it's body. She gagged and spat pawing at her mouth. It screamed and writhed around, before refocusing on her. Makatza tried to move but the dissolving, sticky, white liquid had glued her paws to the floor. She yelped as a limb hit her side, she was sure that she was going to be crushed but she heard a bark and Fenris' yell.

Elgon jumped over the boulder that had been blocking her view and latched on to where Makatza had started. Fenris followed brandishing his sword. He thrust it upwards into the belly of the creature and used his momentum to tear it forward through it's ribs and chest. It shuddered, Elgon pulling at it's throat. Her wolf managed to pull it to the floor, Fenris tugged his sword from it's chest cavity and drove it through it's head, pinning it to the floor. Makatza breathed heavily as her lungs re-inflated. Fenris spat at the creature, wiping the blood from his mouth. 'Venhedis,' he swore. Makatza pulled her paw free, still spitting the black liquid from her mouth.

'Ah, I see someone finally killed the Varterral,' a voice echoed out. Fenris' markings lit up and Makatza growled deeply. Elgon was by Ciere where she lay on the earth, her leg was clearly broken. A tall, slim man walked around the corner. 'Ah, I expected to see the Crows. Not you,' he said with a raised brow. Makatza's mind dinged as a memory was flagged, he had blonde hair which was pulled back from his face with a couple of braids, a tattoo curved under his eye down his cheek. The memory was ringing alarm bells but she couldn't place a finger on it.

'_Love, don't worry, he's not going to hurt us,' _Makatza woofed. Fenris lowered his fist, the assassin tilted his head at the strange exchange but waited for whatever was going to happen. Makatza narrowed her eyes and concentrated, there was no way she wanted to appear in front of this man with no clothing. There was a flash of bright light and she wobbled as she only had two legs not four. She held out her arm and Fenris took it gently and helped her from the goo. She looked at the elf facing her. 'Are you this assassin?' Makatza asked with a scowl. _At least I've got all my clothing on, _she thought.

'Ah, Zevran Arainai. How do you do? Assassin and occasional adventurer, like I said I expected to see an assault by the Crows, not by the Champion's sister.' He smiled brightly. It only caused Makatza to scowl more.

'How do you know I'm the Champion's sister?' Her mind was screaming at her, but she really couldn't remember. Fenris gave Zevran a dirty look, if he had seen them fighting the Varterral he could have lent a hand. His ribs ached. He didn't want to leave Makatza but he was worried for Ciere, who was whimpering. His lover grimaced and stepped forward she didn't let him hold her back. She lashed out and clipped Zevran on the jaw sending him spiralling. 'That's for Ciere you bastard!' She swore, she ignored Fenris and quickly made her way over to where her wolves were whimpering. She quickly used the last of her mana and healed Ciere's leg, she had to pull her leg into position. Ciere snapped at her without meaning to as the pain spazmed through her muscle. Zevran moaned as he clutched his jaw.

'A mean right hook,' he shook his head abruptly. Fenris merely looked at him while Makatza walked back over.

'You deserved that. Forcing me to crawl into this godforsaken whole! Hurting my wolves and making me have to fight spiders and that thing!' She booted the Varterral viciously. 'Now tell me how you know me before I get really pissed off!' Makatza threatened.

Zevran blinked, 'I would have, but you punched me,' he reminded her. 'It is common knowledge that the Champion's sister is a mage, has a pair of wolves at her side, and is so beautiful that the gods themselves are jealous,' he winked. 'You underestimate your fame.'

'Right,' Makatza said her frown lightening. Fenris' deepened at the sight of it. 'I'm going to assume you're not talking about birds, when you say crows.'

Zevran looked completely shocked and held up his hands, 'oh please! Do not tell me you know nothing of the Antivan Crows. We are the finest guild of assassins. An object of fear throughout the lands, for any man with wealthy enemies,' he chuckled, 'or should I say they are, I am no longer a crow. Which they find unacceptable.'

'Wait!' Makatza stopped him, 'you are Zevran? The Zevran? The assassin that travelled with the hero of Ferelden? Queen Kiana?' She asked. His smile got wider. He gave Makatza a deep bow.

'At your service m'lady,' he said with a smirk. Makatza's attitude flipped like a coin.

'Oh my god-' Fenris gave her a nudge, 'I mean Andraste.' She smiled like a Cheshire cat, 'I can't believe it's you! Kiana told me soo much about you. Like when you helped her take on the werewolves and oh, that time that you went into the deep roads when she was looking for the paragon.' She was almost bouncing up and down. 'But why are they hunting you? Leaving the guild can't be that big of a deal.'

'That is offence enough to the Crows,' he said sadly. 'I may have also killed the last four assassins they sent after me, and all their men, oh and the guild master,' he said with a hint of pride. 'In fact if you were a Crow you would earn a considerable amount bringing me in, you might want to make a career change. I could teach you,' he added suggestively. Makatza too amazed by the fact that it was the real Zevran in front of her missed the obvious pick up line. Fenris on the other hand didn't. His markings lit up in anger and he moved closer to Makatza.

'Y'know I always thought you would be taller,' Makatza said.

Zevran smiled, 'ahh let me guess a man named Nuncio hired you. What did he say this time?' He began to pace in front of them, clearly annoyed. 'That I killed his wife? Butchered his parents? Sold his children into slavery? Or did he tell you that he was a law man from Antiva, charged with apprehending a ridiculously handsome fugitive?'

'I have no fucking idea actually. This was all my wonderful brother's decision. So, I guess I have to take you in, or something,' Makatza shrugged. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, but she was very aware of Fenris' agitated twitching beside her. Zevran smiled in mild humour.

'You know you will be betrayed the moment you take me in, the Crows do not like loose ends. I know, I am one,' he laughs. Makatza pursed her lips.

'Kiana would kill me if I took you in to be killed. So you better get going toot sweet before I change my mind, y'know for dragging me down here,' Makatza replied.

'So I'm not to be man-handled and tied up? What a shame, for you m'lady I believe I wouldn't have resisted. Did I mention that I am very bendy?' Zevran winked. Makatza laughed, Fenris and her wolves looked very sullen.

'That makes two of us,' Makatza replied without thinking.

'Oh really?' Zevran said with a chuckle, 'I hope that one day I will find out, till that day though, good bye.' He bowed deeply and disappeared into from where he had originally appeared from. Fenris spat a mouthful of blood and wiped his blood soaked hair from his eyes. Without speaking he pulled his blade from the Varterral and sheathed it across his back. Makatza sighed and saw something glinting behind a boulder, she walked around it and saw quite a lot of treasure.

'Garrett will want this,' she said sighing. Fenris merely grunted and helped her gather some of the glinting metal into her bag. He was silent, even when they reached the outside. Ciere and Elgon breathed in heavily before bounding off happily. Fenris still hadn't spoken to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him in place. 'Love, what's the matter?'

'It is nothing,' he replied stiffly.

'Liar, here,' she opened the bottle of health potion, and handed it over. She had very little mana left, and didn't want anything to happen, so she was saving it. Fenris took the drink from her and almost gulped down half of it in one go. She smiled and wiped a smear of dirt from his cheek. 'Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?'

'The assassin,' he said bluntly. 'I do not like the way he spoke to you, it is like that other man from camp. Juner, he is too familiar with you,' he said avoiding her gaze.

'Love, I know that it's hard sometimes but trust me, you're the only one for me,' she smiled brushing his hair from his eyes. He gave her a half smile and finished the potion.

'It does not mean I have to like it,' he replied.

'That's true,' Makatza laughed. 'Come on, we better get back to camp,' she squeezed his hand before walking on ahead. Her skin was on fire. She let a small healing wave over her own body. It was soothing, and calmed her nerves a little. It didn't take them long to get to camp, and there was quite a commotion when they did. Makatza made Fenris and the wolves stay near the outside of the camp while she ran in and tried to find someone who was willing to talk to her.

'Juner?! Where are you?' She called, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Child, what are you doing here?' Juner asked worry on his face. 'It is not the time to be in the camp, you need to leave, please there is much animosity at the moment.'

'What why?!' She asked refusing his pushing.

'The Keeper has gone. Up the mountain, following the blood mage. Please you must leave, there may be trouble,' he begged.

'Oh no, the only place I'm going is up that mountain!'

…

Silence echoed throughout the cave, as Merrill dropped the knife. Garrett, Bubble and Varric all watched in quiet sadness, the young elf stepped forward unsteadily. Marethari's body bucked as the essence of the demon left.

'Keeper!' Merrill said, falling to her knees in a sob, 'what have you done... I don't want this,' she murmured tears forming in her eyes. Her hands were lifeless by her side. 'I never wanted this! Creators! Please let this be a bad dream,' she begged. 'I'll wake up an idiot and she'll scold me for not listening...'

Garrett knew this was the time to step forward, 'Merrill, come, beating yourself up about this isn't going to help you. This was her choice.'

'She should have listened to me! She was so stubborn!'

Garrett decided to take a different path, 'you wouldn't listen to her either. She did this to protect you, nothing more, nothing less.' Merrill nodded, she knew that he was right, it didn't mean that she wanted to accept it though.

'I have to go to the clan, someone has to come and...' She began standing up. Varric came over and took her hand.

'We know Daisy, we know. Come on,' he said gently.

…

Makatza ran to Fenris and quickly told him what she knew. He looked worried, but it wasn't for Merrill or the Keeper. It was for her. He knew for a fact that Makatza would want to be in the thick of whatever was going to happen, he could feel the tension in the clan. It was going to be a bloodbath if they had their way. He followed Makatza as they made a quick pace up the mountain. The clan moved swiftly through the passages, their group too large to be bothered by any other predators. Makatza slipped and almost fell, but Fenris caught her and resorted to carrying her without breaking a stride. Elgon helped Ciere as they ran, shielding her from people who where running.

'Fenris, this isn't going to be good,' Makatza said, her arms around his neck, she hung on tightly. He was running at some speed. Most of the clan had slowed the higher they got, but Fenris pushed on, anxious to get to the top. Whatever was happening up there wasn't going well. The whole mountain had a dank touch to the air. If he managed to get them to the top a little before the clan they might be able to stop the bloodshed. Makatza was amazed at his stamina, but she could tell he was faltering. The magic that she had saved she used, soothing his burning muscles and providing more oxygen in his lungs. It gave him the boost he needed.

…

Fenris let me run when we were a few hundred metres from the cavern. I could hear voices, luckily thanks to Fenris we had gotten there before the clan, who I could hear getting rowdier and rowdier. I'm no stranger to magical influences and the Elven people are especially in touch with the world around them. I could feel loss and pain, I had no doubt that they felt that also. God it's hard to breathe up here, I'm even more thankful of Fenris' stamina because there's no way I would have been able to run up here on my own. Magic or no. I'm panting like a dog. As I get closer to the entrance I hear Garrett talking quietly.

'Garrett!' I try to shout. Fenris pushes me forward. How is that man still standing?! I shout out again, 'Garrett!'

'Katza?! Is that you?' He replied.

'No, I'm a figment of your imagination you arse,' I said rolling my eyes and coming to a halt outside the cave mouth. I lean on the wall inhaling heavily through my nose and out through my mouth. Fenris comes to a standstill beside me, a sheen on his skin and I could see that he was breathing slowly and deeply. Garrett and Varric ran out, Merrill and Bubble close on their heels. 'What's going on?' I ask. Oh god I can't feel my legs, I might actually fall over.

'It's the Keeper, Maker, it all went wrong,' he said shaking his head.

'What the fuck do you mean it went wrong?! We've got half of the Dalish clan on our arse, where's Marethari?' I say in a daze. This is not good. I mean really not good. Merrill had her head bowed, I steady my legs and walk over to place a hand on her shoulder. 'Merrill, what happened?' All I got out of the young Dalish woman was a sob, as she fell into my embrace. I hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. Too soon the clan arrived behind us.

Fenarel began to speak as his brethren fanned out around us, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. 'We know the Keeper came here. What's going on? Where is she?' Merrill buried her head in my shoulder as I twisted around to see him. Juner looked pale and worried, I tried to smile at him but my heart wasn't in it. It took a few seconds before Merrill left my arms and stepped forward her shoulders slumped and head bowed. I knew what she was going to say before she did. I could smell it in the air.

'F-Fenarel. The Keeper,' she breathed in deeply, she wouldn't look him in the eye. A woman stepped forward. I narrowed by brow at her, she looked like she wasn't going to help the situation. I don't know her name and for that I'm grateful. She waved her hand at Merrill's direction.

'Look at her Fenarel! She's covered in blood!' She exclaimed.

Fenarel walked forward looking at her, 'what have you done Merrill?' He moved to the entrance ignoring the rest of us. Ciere and Elgon skulked by Fenris' and my own feet. They whimpered feeling the tension rise. 'Keeper? Can you hear me?' He said his voice wavering. Merrill turned away from him, I think she's unable to contain whatever she's holding inside.

'She's dead,' she sobbed. I felt my heart pang at my friend's words. I quickly cross the gap between us and hug her tightly. The woman scowled and crossed her arms. She had a sour look on her face. I felt a ripple across the crowd at Merrill's cry.

'I should have known you would turn on her, you monster,' she spat.

'The Keeper turned into a demon!' Garrett defended. As soon as he spoke I knew that was the wrong thing to say. My blood bubbled at that ignorant woman's words. I'm guessing Marethari took host to the demon that was waiting for Merrill, when she repaired that blasted mirror. The Keeper's message to me from earlier now made sense. I looked over to Fenris who nodded slightly. I was thinking along the right lines. 'We had no choice!' Garrett continued. Ah fuck. He would go and have to say that. Merrill was crying into my blouse. But I saw the deadly edge in that woman's eyes.

'There would have been no demon, if it weren't for this little flat eared bitch,' she muttered. Oh hell no, Merrill is hurting just as much as you, I thought spitefully. I steered Merrill toward Varric and stepped forward my eyes turning amber. My inner wolf snarled at this beast of a woman.

'We've suffered enough because of this traitor, it ends now!' Fenarel said drawing his sword. Fenris goes to remove his and I put my hand on his arm, shaking my head. He trusts me, which is always a bad decision. I step forward and make a dismissive move with my hand.

'Really? This is your answer? You're going to kill us? Because Marethari made her own choice?!' I said angrily. I couldn't believe the irrationality from these people. Juner looked torn and I didn't blame him. 'Do you really think we would stand here and let you do that?!'

'She is an abomination!' The woman spat. I want to punch her. I so badly want to wipe that look off her face.

'Marethari thought she was worth dying for!' I almost bellowed at the woman. I had taken steps forward without realising. 'What's going to happen huh?' I ranted. 'We're going to fight back, that's what. We have killed high Dragons, Varterrals, demons, and you think you're going to stop us because you believe you're in the right? What the fuck! All that would happen is you would witness the death of half your kin. That's it!'

'She brought the curse upon us!' Fenarel snarled at me. I growled in his direction, I could feel what mana I had regenerated swirl around me. My hair had come loose and rippled in the flux, I knew for a fact that my eyes were a sparkling amber. 'It is because of her we have lost our Keeper!' He said with tears in his eyes.

'Marethari believed she was worth it. Do you doubt for one moment that she wouldn't do the same for you,' I said poking him in the chest. I turned my attention to the sour faced woman beside him. 'Do you?!' I demanded. 'This clan was her life, that's why she was your Keeper. You shame her memory, turning against one of your own who has made a bad choice. I am disgusted with you, Merrill is a part of your people. Marethari didn't throw her out, she left! So yeah, go ahead and try to kill her, kill me. But I swear if you even try I will bring a wrath down upon your head that will make a demon's offer to stop the pain seem sweet. Then we'll see who the monsters are, because from where I'm standing, all I see is a clan turning against their own because of fear.'

Fenarel's tears had fallen onto his cheek, he looked between us, Fenris had drawn his sword anyway and his markings were alight. Elgon and Ciere were just behind me, crouched down low their lips pulled back as they snarled and snapped. Varric held Bianca steadily following the bitch that had started this. Merrill clutched to Garrett in horror. Fenarel's eyes flickered from face to face. He scoffed and threw his sword into the ground, where it stuck. He pointed at Merrill.

'You are not welcome here,' he said angrily. Without another word he turned on his heel and walked off. I held my head high as _she _scowled at me. Eventually she got the hint and followed the rest of her clan down the mountain. Juner lingered behind, I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in. He walked toward me and nodded at Fenris.

'I thought for a moment the worst was upon us,' he said gravely. I simply smiled at him. He ran a hand down my cheek his eyes lighting up. 'You are a lucky man, my friend. I will miss you and the small amount of time we spent together,' he said with a sad smile. I stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

'I won't forget you Juner, how could I? You've placed your mark on me,' I said with a wink. My hands were shaking from the earlier confrontation, but I hid it well. He chuckled and his fingers touched the scar on my throat, the crescent shaped one. A light blush touched my cheeks.

'I am not the only one,' he said, kissing my forehead. 'Farewell child. Be safe,' he nodded at my brother and the others once more and joined his kin down the mountain side. I turned to Fenris who's relief was evident. Varric shook his head.

'Oh Petal, you're the only person I swear who could have got away with that,' he chuckled. 'For a moment I thought we were done for,' he sheathed Bianca. I shrug, Merrill tore herself from Garrett and cannon balled into me.

'Oh Lethallan! I thought they were going to kill me!' She cried. I tried not to giggle with the exhaustion and held her tight. Fenris placed a hand on my shoulder, the look on his face told me that we needed to go. I pulled Merrill from my chest and we walked down the trail, Merrill pointed out another way to go so we wouldn't encounter the camp. Only when we were halfway did Garrett begin to speak.

'Wait a minute, what the hell happened to the assassin?' He asked. I looked at Fenris and began to giggle. Garrett glanced at Fenris who gave a small shrug. He was being herded by Bubble, Ciere and Elgon.

'Let's get back to Kirkwall, back home then I'll tell,' I say with a light tone. Today hasn't been the best but it could have been worse.

…

Makatza did as she promised and once they had taken Merrill home, gotten into a change of clothing and she held a cup of tea in her hand, did she tell Garrett what happened. Fenris was silent for most of the re-telling, Varric wouldn't stop interrupting, so it took far longer than needed. Eventually Makatza got to the bit about the Varterral and that's when Garrett cut in.

'No way! I thought I killed that thing already!' He said almost spilling his drink. Makatza shrugged and sipped her tea, glad of the warm feeling in her stomach. They were sitting in her bedroom, wolves and mabari had taken over the bed, so Fenris was sitting on the armchair, Makatza sat on the floor between his legs. Garrett had perched on the edge of her chest of drawers and Varric had claimed her vanity stool. Makatza could feel Fenris dozing off behind her, his grip on her shoulder was becoming slack.

'Well it rose from the fucking dead. Long story short, that assassin was Zevran. Y'know the one that followed Kiana around Ferelden? So I let him go. That guy who hired you is a screw. We need to go and kick his ass. But tomorrow. I need sleep. Go on the both of you shoo,' she said with a smile. Varric winked and left without a word. But his look told her that he would be probing her for details later. Garrett leant down to kiss her on the cheek and chuckled at Fenris' lack of reaction.

'Okay tomorrow then,' he said leaving. Makatza nodded happily as he shut the door. She gulped her tea back and stood up. She turned to Fenris and shook him lightly. He had drunk his tea and the mug sat in his lap, tilting as he dozed. _Aww sleepy Fenris,_ Makatza thought as she took the mug and placed it on her dresser. He couldn't sleep in his armour, that would be very uncomfortable. She decided to leave him while she changed her bandages, she slipped into the bath room and looked in the mirror as she washed. Juner's work was stunning. You could barely tell she was scarred at all, he had used the marring off her skin to simply add texture and depth to the new ink she had adorned to her body. It took a while but she managed to wrap her arm in clean linen. She wore a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of trakkies, from her Bergen. It was slightly chilly, she couldn't believe how long it had taken to get back to Kirkwall. The sun had half set when they finally greeted Leandra and Orana. She began to brush her hair as she walked back into her bedroom. Fenris had moved from the chair. She frowned she couldn't see him. Then she felt his fingers on hers. She smiled, his touch made a shiver run down her spine.

'Sleepy love?' She asked. He made a ''hhnnnn,'' noise as he took the brush from her hand. He entwined her fingers in his and pulled her over to the bed. Ciere and Elgon rolled over to the end of the bed and made room for them. It seemed that while she was getting changed, so was he. Fenris had removed all but his leggings, he made little noise as he waited for her to climb into bed. As she laid down he flumped down beside her and pulled her into his embrace, nuzzling the inside of her throat. Makatza sighed in content as she felt him fall asleep only moments later. She grabbed the quilt and covered them both. She shifted a little, tucking the pillow under her head and joined Fenris in the fade.

…

'And then what?'

'We left.'

'That's it?'

'Well we did bring back a lot of gold.'

'What you mean nothing else?!'

'No Varric, nothing more.'

'Petal, I always expect more.'

'I did stop the Dalish from killing us.'

'Point taken.'

'Yeah, I thought so.'

Makatza grinned as she chatted to Varric. It was late afternoon and they were making their way through the wounded coast. She had spent a nice relaxing morning with Fenris in bed, they slept like the dead. After breakfast Makatza spent an hour with Leandra, who was talking about being courted once more. Makatza gave her a happy response, almost like her blessing. Then when Varric had finally located Nuncio they made plans to confront him. Makatza had left her wolves with Orana for the day, they did well the day before and she didn't want to work them too hard. She had kept her secret hidden from Fenris and the others, it was almost ready. Almost. They had taken horses to make the journey quicker, Makatza rode with Fenris scared stiff of the gelding that they were riding. Varric let Garrett do all the steering and simply held on behind him. But as they got close, Garrett suggested that they walk, just in case. So they tied the horses to a tree about a mile off. This part of the coast was quite secluded and there weren't a lot of people, so they weren't worried about theft.

Makatza smelt a camp fire and warned the others. Soon they walked around a corner and were faced with a large group of men. Garrett strode forward to who Makatza assumed was Nuncio. 'Oops, sorry man, it seems that I lost your assassin. It might have something to do with the fact that you lied to me,' he said with an edge to his voice.

Nuncio looked merely annoyed, 'ugh, so Zevran told you did he? It really doesn't matter, this time his warden isn't here to protect him. I am thoroughly disappointed. No-one fails the Crows and lives!' He threatened. Makatza shared a look with Garrett. _Same old bullshit,_ Makatza thought. She had her blades this time, and her mana was full to the brim. Coupled with her new runed armour and the runes that she had melded into her blades she felt ready for a fight. The sound of footfalls made her turn to the right.

'Ahh, poor, stupid Nuncio,' a voice said. It was Zevran. Makatza shook her head in disbelief. 'The Crows do like that saying, but I am living proof it's a lie,' he said smugly. Why they insist on thinking that they can kill people like you and the warden, I will never guess,' he said with a chuckle turning to Makatza. She felt like something needed to be said.

'I thought you had gone. You bloody fool, what did you come back for?' She asked with a raised brow.

'I couldn't let a fair maiden like yourself take on these brutes alone, now could I? He quipped back with a wink. Makatza heard Fenris growl behind her shoulder.

'These guys? When we're finished, we'll send what's left of Nuncio and his men back to Antiva in a wine cask,' she says matter of factly.

Zevran laughed. 'Now that I would pay to see.'

Nuncio cut in, 'you're nothing but a coward and a traitor Zevran. You'll die here!' One of his men tried flanking the former assassin, but without even looking Zevran flicked a blade swiftly into the man's eye killing him, he staggered forward and fell at the elf's feet. Makatza was impressed, the speed and skill of this man was something to be desired.

'Yes, well, let's see how well that works out for you,' Zevran said looking at the body dismissively. Then it all kicked off. Nuncio screamed in rage and threw himself at Zevran who quickly darted out the way. Garrett launched a crushing attack which paralysed half the man, while Fenris went scything through them. Varric let down a volley of arrows, as Makatza picked off the men on the outside of the battle. Makatza flicked one blade at an archer and as she ran past his body, she tore out the same dagger as her other one parried a blow with a nail biting screech. It was bloody but fast, Zevran's help made all the difference and before long, Makatza was wiping her blades on a tunic she had taken from one of Nuncio's guards. Garrett told Varric to loot the bodies while he spoke to Zevran, Makatza and Fenris listened in as they helped the dwarf.

'Excellent, killing my former brothers in arms is oddly satisfying,' Zevran said happily wiping a blood splattered hand across his face. 'I have little reward to offer you Champion, but I hope this will serve as a token of my thanks,' he handed a pouch to Garrett. Who accepted it with a gracious smile. He bowed to her brother and crossed the camp to talk to Makatza. She smiled as he came near.

'It is time for me to move on my dear,' he said with a grin, Makatza raised a brow. There was an inflection in his voice that she recognised. He touched his lips with his fingers, the grin getting wider, 'unless, you'd care to get to know me better, fair maiden?' Makatza felt her jaw drop open a little. Now she knew what Kiana was going on about. He was blunt. And the way that he moved in battle had been incredibly captivating, thank goodness her heart belonged to another, otherwise she would have fallen hard. She felt Fenris move beside her, the growl in his throat. She stuck out her hand and it hit his chest plate with a thunk, he stopped moving, but his markings lit up.

'That depends.' He said deeply, Makatza fought the urge to shudder. Protective Fenris was unbearably sexy. He continued talking, 'How much do you wish to test that luck of yours?' Makatza smiled weakly at Zevran, her blood pumping in her ears, she had felt his voice rumble through his armour and it made her legs almost buckle.

'Oh I see, what a shame, but fair enough,' Zevran chuckled. Fenris' lip curled as the other elf wore a smirk at his reaction. Makatza blushed to the roots. Fenris didn't often act verbally protective but it was a little shocking when he did. 'I have to go, a little war to wage back home. Till next time fair maiden,' he bowed and moved swiftly. Fenris relaxed a little and Makatza let him go. Varric sidled up to her.

'Damn, I had a bet with Hawke,' he muttered.

'About what?' Makatza asked.

'I bet ten silver that Fenris would fight him, I was positive he would.' Varric grumbled. 'But nooo, you had to stop him.'

_Good,_ Makatza thought, her blush deepening. _I don't think I could survive if they fought each other. My hormones would melt me. Actually, fuck it. That's the way I want to die,_ she laughed.

'Good thought?' Varric inquired.

'One of the best,' Makatza replied winking. 'Definitely one of the best.'

**Okay yeah, wow, that's a looong chapter, about 12,000 words XD It's like half four in the morning. If you liked, drop a review. Please. It would be much appreciated. I would like more than one! Especially for a mega chapter like this 3**


End file.
